


Другая история

by CHAPK, Svengaly



Series: Другая история [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 198,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAPK/pseuds/CHAPK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«…личность Северуса Снейпа, воспитателя Томаса Снейпа, является полумифической. А потому нам видится недостаточно обоснованной двухтомная работа наших итальянских коллег под редакцией L. Ferry «Педагогическая система С. Снейпа: дошкольное воспитание» и «Педагогическая система С. Снейпа: трудный возраст». До сих пор исследователи вынуждены основываться всего лишь на двух дошедших до нас источниках: так называемых Большом и Малом завещании Северуса. Если учесть, что аутентичность Большого Завещания подвергается серьёзным сомнениям со стороны ведущих снейпологов, а сам Томас Снейп не упоминает об этих документах ни в одном из своих выступлений или статей…»<br/>(из монографии Нарциссы Снорк и Svengaly Lupin «Томас Снейп — сильная личность или историческая закономерность?» N.Y., 2067)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Пасынок](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81803) by Ferry. 



> Авторы: Снарк& Svengaly  
> Главные герои: Томас Риддл, Северус Снейп  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Жанр: драма  
> Дисклеймер: все принадлежит JKR  
> Саммари: В день решающей битвы с Вольдемортом Северус Снейп решает отправиться в прошлое, чтобы найти и убить маленького Тома Риддла. Но, поддавшись жалости, он забирает ребенка из приюта и сам воспитывает его. Однако в день совершеннолетия Томаса Снейпу придется вернуться в измененное им будущее. День возвращения - исходная точка нашего повествования.  
> «…личность Северуса Снейпа, воспитателя Томаса Снейпа, является полумифической. А потому нам видится недостаточно обоснованной двухтомная работа наших итальянских коллег под редакцией L. Ferry «Педагогическая система С. Снейпа: дошкольное воспитание» и «Педагогическая система С. Снейпа: трудный возраст». До сих пор исследователи вынуждены основываться всего лишь на двух дошедших до нас источниках: так называемых Большом и Малом завещании Северуса. Если учесть, что аутентичность Большого Завещания подвергается серьёзным сомнениям со стороны ведущих снейпологов, а сам Томас Снейп не упоминает об этих документах ни в одном из своих выступлений или статей…»  
> (из монографии Нарциссы Снорк и Svengaly Lupin «Томас Снейп — сильная личность или историческая закономерность?» N.Y., 2067)  
> Предупреждение: AU. В тексте встречаются сцены насилия и эмоционально тяжёлые сцены.

Пролог

Мысли, словно взбесившиеся кони, били копытами в виски; всякий раз, когда Снейпу казалось, что решение принято, они снова уносились испуганным табуном. Из этой ловушки не было выхода, который устроил бы всех. Стало быть, Снейпу необходимо отыскать единственно правильный, а в данном случае наименее опасный выход. В конце концов, нужно было только рассмотреть вероятности и, отодвинув свои желания, исполнить долг.

Северус встал, крепко сжал палочку в руке и прошёл в комнату сына. Спальня была погружена в полумрак. Даже во сне Том хмурился, меж бровей залегла складочка, вместе с приоткрытым ртом придававшая лицу сына выражение какой-то детской обиды.

Рука с палочкой опустилась. Северус закрыл глаза и, покачав головой, вернулся в кабинет. Когда он снова поднялся и побрёл в комнату Тома, солнечный свет уже заливал столешницу. 

Решение было принято. Оставалось только разбудить сына и попрощаться.

— Томми, — тихо позвал Северус.

Юноша заворочался и улыбнулся во сне. Северус понял, что не сможет сказать о своем выборе, глядя сыну в глаза. Да Том его и не отпустит. Снейп стоял, привалившись к косяку, запоминая, жадно впитывая каждую черточку знакомого лица. Сердце опять болезненно закололо. 

Наконец он вздохнул, бросил взгляд на настенные часы. Мерлин, всего лишь десять минут до момента, когда хроноворот начнёт отсчитывать время назад!

Северус метнулся к столу — нужно оставить мальчику хотя бы записку. Чистых листов в ящике не оказалось. Северус оторвал полосу от пергамента с каким-то рецептом. На пару мгновений его рука с пером застыла — сейчас он должен был найти самые важные слова для сына; слова, которые не позволят Тому наделать ошибок, способных привести на край пропасти его и весь волшебный мир. 

Перо полетело по пергаменту. Исписав почти всю страничку, Северус в последний раз оглядел комнату, припоминая, не забыл ли что-нибудь важное, и поднялся, сжимая в руке хроноворот. Уже взявшись за ручку двери, он обернулся, бросился к столу и приписал ещё одну строчку в конце письма.

Спотыкаясь и бормоча себе под нос: «Дурацкая сентиментальность!», Северус почти выбежал из дома — нужно было отойти на достаточное расстояние, чтобы не попасть в дом или во двор к незнакомым людям — и взялся за хроноворот.

Земля больно ударила по ногам, и Северус упал в мокрую траву. Вокруг всё потемнело, яркие солнечные лучи, пробивавшиеся сквозь кружево зелени, исчезли, и только низкое серое небо и мелкий дождь приветствовали Северуса. С трудом поднявшись, он глянул через плечо на разросшуюся деревню, на незнакомые дома. Мысль вернуться и посмотреть, что изменилось в деревне и кто живёт в их доме, мелькнула и пропала — главным сейчас было добраться до Малфой-мэнор. Молясь всем святым, чтобы поместье оказался на месте, Северус взмахнул палочкой и аппарировал.

Малфой-мэнор стоял на месте, но вид его не предвещал хорошего: окна третьего этажа были выбиты, и чёрные полосы копоти, тянувшиеся от них вверх по стенам, свидетельствовали, что не так давно в доме бушевал пожар. Антиаппарационные заклятия сняли, как и все защитные чары; одна из створок тяжёлой дубовой входной двери была сорвана с петель. Увиденное остро напомнило Северусу последствия фашистских бомбардировок Лондона. Утренняя тишина не нарушалась посторонними звуками, хотя бой явно бушевал тут не так давно.

Шатаясь, Северус вошёл в большой, хорошо знакомый малфоевский холл и отчётливо почувствовал запах палёной плоти и волос — тот самый запах, который преследовал его в воспоминаниях долгие годы. Его замутило, внезапно зазвенело в ушах. Ничего не видя за красной пеленой, затмившей глаза, Северус сделал несколько шагов вперёд, споткнулся и упал на пол, засыпанный осколками стекла и каменным крошевом. Зрение возвращалось постепенно, Северус разглядывал подрагивающие пальцы собственной руки, несколько осколков камня, обгоревший кусочек кожаного ремешка, белую пыль на полу рядом со своим лицом. Потом его внимание привлёк маленький металлический цилиндр, валявшийся поодаль. Северус медленно сел, потянулся к странному предмету. Цилиндр был запаян и оканчивался колечком с продетой в него цепочкой, с другой стороны была завинчивающаяся крышечка. Снейп отвинтил её. 

В руку скользнула плотно скатанная полоска пергамента. Северус потянул за край, разворачивая, и у самой кромки затертого листка увидел слова, написанные его собственным торопливым почерком: «Береги себя, сынок!» В куске пергамента с поблёкшими чернильными строчками Северус узнал письмо, написанное им полчаса назад.

Десять минут спустя шаги нескольких человек нарушили тишину в холле.

— Глядите! Это же сальная гадина — Снейп-младший!

— Брось, этот старше лет на двадцать…

Северус уже не слышал этих слов. Его сердце остановилось.

***  
В тот же самый час, но на полвека раньше, молодой человек, стоя у большого письменного стола, потерянно сжимал в руке кусок пергамента. 

***  
1 глава

Июнь 1976

Пресс-конференция готовилась на скорую руку, и поначалу неразбериха получилась страшная. Никак не могли отладить защитное поле — чары «Огнезём» то и дело принимались работать сами по себе, осыпая собравшихся снопами искр. 

Нотт вдруг принялся рычать на Линкея , и Томасу пришлось его одёрнуть. Начальники обеих Служб безопасности, Бытийной и Магической, находились в традиционных контрах. Томас этому не препятствовал, покуда соперничество шло на пользу дела, но стоило сторонам зарваться, как он тут же принимал меры. Впрочем, спокойный Линкей обычно гасил конфликты, не доводя их до скандала: постоянная работа с Незримым способствовала обретению внутреннего равновесия.

Радио-эльфы бегали туда-сюда, подключая звуковую аппаратуру и покрикивая на журналистов, если те оказывались на пути. Кабели вились в воздухе чёрными змеями, уходя в никуда, и лишь подключив Магическое Око, можно было увидеть вибрирующие полосы энергетических линий.

Томас моргнул, когда сзади послышался громкий хлопок. Бонкар крякнул и обернулся с неожиданным проворством, Нотт вскинул палочку, но тут всё успокоилось: это распылили гремлина, подгрызавшего кабель. Наконец, благодаря нервной энергии Бетельгейзе и удавьему хладнокровию Линкея, порядок удалось восстановить. 

Сначала предполагалось, что большую часть времени займет программное выступление, а журналистам будет позволено задать лишь несколько вопросов, предварительно согласовав их с пресс-службой, но Томас решил иначе.

«Мне не нужны вопросы, подготовленные заранее, — сказал он. — С моей программой знаком каждый британский маг, умеющий читать — а таких, согласитесь, подавляющее большинство».

Все согласились. С Томасом было трудно не соглашаться. Появилась команда осветителей, повесила Fulgere над трибуной — вспыхнул яркий свет. Сначала он почему-то отдавал прозеленью, напоминающей об «Аваде», но Бетельгейзе бросил в сторону бригадира осветителей свирепый взгляд, и тот мигом все поправил. Свет приобрел жизнерадостный оранжевый оттенок.

Зал был до отказа забит людьми. Репортеры толпились возле трибуны. Обычно они делали снимки спокойно, относясь к этому, как к рутинной работе, но сегодня всё было иначе: они толкались в надежде поймать наиболее удачный ракурс, и глаза их вспыхивали одновременно со вспышками камер. Томас повернулся, стараясь не щуриться от блицев, кивнул Бетельгейзе, и тот подал знак, чтобы начинали. Гомон в зале стих. Репортёры подобрались в ожидании своей очереди, каждый с быстропишущим Пером наизготовку.

Томас заговорил.

— Добрый вечер, леди и джентльмены. Я не стану утомлять вас длинным предисловием. Все мы знаем, какие события привели нас сюда. «Революция», — говорят мои сторонники. «Мятеж», — говорят мои противники. «Переворот», — говорят те, кто ещё не определился со своей позицией. Леди и джентльмены! Вы вольны не только иметь своё мнение, но и открыто его высказывать. Я взял власть в свои руки для того, чтобы сделать общество более справедливым, и полагаю свободу слова одним из непременных условий справедливости. А потому, прошу вас — не нужно делать реверансов. Задавайте мне любые вопросы, какие пожелаете. Я отвечу на все.

— Учитывая количество представленных здесь изданий, — прохладно сказал Бетельгейзе, — просьба к собравшимся: ограничиваться одним вопросом и представляться. 

— Джейсон Лонгтан, «Ежедневный пророк», — выступил вперёд долговязый маг с профилем ищейки и холодными, внимательными глазами. — Здравствуйте, мистер Снейп. Уверен, что вопросом, который я озвучу, в настоящий момент задаётся каждый маг в Британии. Вы добились власти. Как вы планируете ей распорядиться? Какие перемены ожидают магическое общество под вашим руководством?

Томас выдержал краткую паузу, чтобы дать улечься взволнованному ропоту, поднявшемуся в зале. 

— Я люблю эту страну и думаю о том, чтобы сделать жизнь в ней лучше. Полагаю, даже мои политические противники не сомневаются в моих намерениях. Мне пришлось взять власть силой, поскольку не было никакой надежды на то, что люди, веками заправлявшие политикой в этой стране, уступят свое место добровольно. Мои многочисленные попытки добиться компромисса неизменно отвергались. И то верно: с какой стати отказываться от части данных от рождения привилегий в пользу каких-то там грязнокровок, а то вовсе сквибов или инородцев, которых и за людей считать не принято?

Краем глаза Томас заметил, как поморщился Септимус Уизли, только что прибывший через портал, и добавил:

— Если бы у власти оказались прогрессивные маги, которые все эти годы оказывали мне поддержку и которых я счастлив называть друзьями, мы обошлись бы без крайних мер. Обратите внимание, что при захвате министерства никто не пострадал. Бывший министр магии не подвергся и не подвергнется никаким репрессиям. Моя цель — не уничтожить политических противников, но уравнять в правах всех магов, вне зависимости от их происхождения и богатства. Отныне единственным способом преуспеть станут личные способности человека, а не родители и заслуги предков. Разве мы — племенные фестралы, чтобы наши достоинства определялись густотой родословного древа? «Знания и талант — против спермы и крови!» — чуть улыбнулся он, повторяя лозунг с предвыборных плакатов своей партии.

Почитатели Томаса разразились восторженными криками. Большинство журналистов, поддаваясь общему настроению, тоже оживилось. Однако в толпе Томас видел настороженные лица, а кое-кто выглядел откровенно враждебно. Не то, чтобы его это волновало, скорее — пробуждало азарт. Сейчас ему хотелось перетянуть на свою сторону их всех, и он чувствовал, что в силах это сделать.

Томас выждал немного и поднял руку, унимая возгласы. Зал смолк. 

— Спасибо. Спасибо, друзья мои, но я хотел бы продолжить. 

— Светониус Трэнк, «Коридоры власти», — представился осанистый журналист с римским профилем и значком коллегии авгуров на лацкане мантии. — Мистер Снейп, только что вы говорили о неравенстве. Правда ли, что когда-то вы просили места преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств в школе Хогвартс, и вам отказали по причине вашего происхождения?

Томас опустил глаза, заново переживая полузабытые события. 

***  
Июль 1945 

Июль сорок пятого года радовал на диво хорошей погодой. Ясный утренний свет обливал башни Хогвартса солнечной глазурью, придавая им почти радостный вид. 

Томас оглядел замок и улыбнулся. Совсем недавно он был рад выбраться отсюда, но теперь всё изменилось: уезжал он учеником, а возвращается учителем. 

«Тебя ещё не приняли на должность», — напомнил ему знакомый голос.

— Не ворчи, отец, — шепнул Том. — Всё будет хорошо; я уверен. Здравствуйте, Филч. 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Снейп, — проскрипел Аргус. 

Том пересёк вестибюль. Несмотря на солнечный день, здесь царил сумрак. Добравшись до восьмого этажа, он бросил горгулье: «Магнолия». 

— Входите, мистер Снейп, — крикнул Диппет в ответ на его стук. — Добрый день.

— Добрый день, сэр.

Том взглянул на директора и насторожился. Ему не понравилось то, как Диппет отводил глаза, и выражение тщательно скрываемого смущения на его лице.

— Прошу вас, садитесь, — директор указал Тому на кресло перед столом, а сам принялся ворошить какие-то пергаменты на столе. 

Жужжание и пыхтенье приборов на столах раздражало. Том начал нервничать.

— М-м-м… Я проглядел ваше резюме — не то, чтобы мне было это нужно, я прекрасно осведомлен о ваших успехах, и всё же порядок есть порядок... да, вот оно.

Диппет мельком взглянул на Тома и снова уставился в бумаги.

— Скажите, мистер Снейп, по какой причине вы решили претендовать на должность преподавателя Защиты?

— Мне бы хотелось выполнять работу, на которой я смогу приносить максимум пользы обществу, — гладко ответил Том. — Я считаю, что уровень моих знаний достаточно высок, чтобы я сумел обучить студентов защитить себя и близких от возможной опасности со стороны тёмных сил. Кроме того, на этой должности я мог бы заниматься научной работой. 

В этих словах не было ни кната лжи: отец писал, что знания и магические таланты Тома должны быть направлены на созидание и, в конечном итоге, приносить благо людям, а что могло быть более созидательным, чем обучение маленьких магов? 

— М-да. Да. Ваши намерения чрезвычайно похвальны, равно как и ваша целеустремленность, но… — Диппет вздохнул. — К сожалению, многие молодые люди полагают, что достаточно получать отличные отметки в учебном заведении, чтобы занять ответственную должность. Вы ведь не станете отрицать, что должность преподавателя З.О.Т.И. является ответственной? Лишь через некоторое время приходит понимание, что теория и практика — разные вещи. 

— Думаю, что раз я надлежащим образом овладел теорией, то и с практикой у меня особенных трудностей не возникнет. 

— Боюсь, мистер Снейп, вы не совсем правы, — Диппет побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Да, ваши способности велики, но над ними ещё нужно работать и работать. По крайней мере, так считает Совет Попечителей. Что касается меня, то я был целиком на вашей стороне, поверьте — но большинство членов Совета против того, чтобы должность учителя замещал молодой человек без опыта работы и каких-либо научных достижений. Кроме того, ваше происхождение… 

Диппет вновь испустил тяжкий вздох.

— Будем откровенны, мистер Снейп. Попечители в большинстве своём люди консервативные. Они предпочитают, чтобы их детей обучали магии представители хорошо известных в магическом мире семейств.

Том смог сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица, но не в силах был сделать что-либо с прилившей к лицу кровью. Только что его обозвали ублюдком без роду, без племени… и ему нечего было на это ответить. 

— Претендуй на это место только вы, полагаю, вопрос решился бы в вашу пользу, — продолжал Диппет, — но есть ещё один кандидат. У этого человека превосходные рекомендации с прежнего места службы. Он некоторое время проработал в Министерстве, где, без сомнения, приобрел надлежащий опыт. Принимая во внимание все эти соображения, я вынужден отказать вам, мистер Снейп. Мне очень жаль. 

Он поглядел на Тома со смешанным выражением любопытства, жалости и снисхождения. 

Том застыл. Невероятно. Ему отказали. 

Он сжал руку в кулак, и душа его закрылась так же, как ладонь. Нельзя было, чтобы кто-то понял, какие муки он испытывает, насколько сильно он унижен. Если его пожалеет человек, который только что его отверг, он этого не вынесет.

«Уходи, не проси его ни о чём больше, — шепнул отец. — Ты всё равно ничего не получишь». 

— У вас наверняка есть какое-то другое место на примете, — произнёс Диппет. — Я могу дать вам наилучшие рекомендации. Чаю не желаете?..

— Нет, не желаю, — сказал Том, поднимаясь. — Мне пора, господин директор. Что касается рекомендаций? в тех местах, которые, как я понял, мне доступны с моим теперешним уровнем знаний, таковых не требуют. Прощайте. 

Диппет не стал его удерживать. Том мог бы поклясться, что услышал вздох облегчения, прежде чем дверь захлопнулась за его спиной. 

Том добрался до Хогсмида, все ещё не веря в случившееся. Зашёл в «Три метлы», но заказанное пиво встало ему поперёк горла. Он бросил монету рядом с недопитой кружкой и аппарировал в Лондон прямо с порога трактира. Словно в кошмаре он бродил по безликим улицам; голова кружилась от гнева и бессилия. Ни одно из заклинаний не могло помочь ему сейчас. Стоит только сорваться, и посещение Азкабана ему обеспечено.

«Что может быть хуже отказа? Тюрьма, разумеется. Всё познается в сравнении».

Он попытался усмехнуться, но тут же его вновь скрутило в приступе злобы. Ударь он сейчас кого-нибудь, ему бы полегчало. Особенно, если бы то оказался Диппет. 

Том вышел на набережную, оперся на парапет и стал глядеть на проплывавшие мимо суда, перебирая в уме названные директором причины отказа. 

Слишком молод? Когда он заговорил с Диппетом об этой должности впервые, тот и не заикнулся о возрасте Тома. 

Нет опыта? Да, опыта нет. Но его диплом, его знания, его, чёрт возьми, способности — неужели все это не компенсирует отсутствие опыта? 

Тогда почему?

«Это же очевидно, — холодно ответил голос отца. — Диппет прямо сказал тебе об этом. Ты ведь умный мальчик, Том, неужели тебе всё нужно разжёвывать: тебе предпочли другого, поскольку у него есть то, чего у тебя нет, и никогда не будет. Он чистокровный, Том. Только и всего. Кроме того, не забывай о Дамблдоре». 

Как же он сразу не подумал? Кто настроил против Тома членов Совета? Вообще, с какой стати директору Хогвартса для назначения нового преподавателя понадобилось одобрение попечителей? Дамблдор никогда не скрывал своей неприязни и готов был пойти на всё, чтобы не допустить Тома в Хогвартс. 

Вода блестела так ярко, что глаза заслезились. 

Что-то тёмное, жуткое поднялось из глубины сознания, во рту стало горько, и Том выплюнул проклятие, словно сгусток этой отдающей желчью тьмы.

— Будь проклята эта должность — чтоб никто на ней больше года не задерживался! Чтобы тот, кто займёт её, покрывал себя позором, а то и вовсе… 

«Том! Не распускайся!» 

Том виновато вздрогнул.

Что с ним такое? Вот идиот. Довольно. Надо покончить с этим слюнтяйством. Том повернулся на каблуках. Как отец. Вскинул подбородок. Как отец. Тот никогда не раскисал, как бы тяжко ему ни приходилось. Он, Том, тоже не раскиснет. Не дождутся. 

Он заложил руки назад и пошёл по набережной — красивый молодой человек с решительным, мрачным лицом и очень прямой спиной. 

«Значит, чистую кровь общество ценит дороже, чем ум и знания, чем даже сами магические способности? Такое положение дел меня не устраивает, а стало быть, придется его поменять. И если при этом прольётся немного пресловутой чистой крови…» 

Том вздрогнул: набежавшая туча закрыла солнце, порыв ледяного ветра отбросил волосы со лба. 

«Отец бы этого не одобрил», — подумал он с раскаянием. 

Именно от этого он предостерегал в своем последнем письме (сердце болезненно заныло: нет, никогда он не забудет, никогда не ослабнет боль потери). 

С усилием задавив в себе недостойные мысли, Том аппарировал в свою квартиру. Ему ещё предстояло подумать, с каким лицом и в каких выражениях он сообщит друзьям о своем поражении.

***  
Июнь 1976

Воспоминания заняли какую-то секунду, но это краткое мгновение молчания и пристальный взгляд ушедшего в себя Командора заставили журналиста заметно занервничать. 

Томас мысленно усмехнулся. Месяц назад эта свора облаивала его на все лады и осыпали его насмешками, а теперь он вызывал у них страх.

— Я был слишком молод, — сказал он мягко. — Директор Диппет оказался совершенно прав, отказывая мне. Дело тут вовсе не в чистоте крови. Следующий вопрос. 

— Ксантиппа Лал, медиахолдинг «Абракадабра», — тонкая женщина с узкими тёмными глазами подалась вперёд стремительным движением — будто прянула кобра, сверкнули рубины в рукоятях ритуальных кинжалов Астарты, воткнутых в узел волос наподобие шпилек. — А ваши собственные родители принадлежали к древнему роду? 

Том спокойно и привычно принялся излагать свою версию собственной жизни:

— Мои родители представляли собой разительный контраст: мать из древнейшего чистокровного рода Гонтов, без единой капли маггловской крови, и отец без тени магических талантов. Однако настоящим отцом, отцом по духу, я считаю человека, воспитавшего меня. Потеряв всё во время печальных событий на Востоке, он приехал в Англию без кната в кармане, но его душа оказалась достаточно чиста и благородна, чтобы он взвалил на себя бремя воспитания маленького сироты. Доктор Снейп служил для меня примером истинных магических достоинств…

Перья журналистов летали по развёрнутым пергаментам.

— Скажите, правда ли, что ваш приёмный отец погиб при невыясненных обстоятельствах?

— Мой отец пропал после окончания Второй мировой войны, в неспокойное послевоенное время. Да, я буду называть эту войну именно так. И мы не будем притворяться, что это было лишь противостояние магов Гриндевальду. Мы не должны забывать о том, что плечом к плечу с нами сражались наши соотечественники-магглы.

— Сенхан Торпест , «Лиа Фаль» , — Томасу пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы разобрать слова рыжеволосого репортёра — мешал ирландский акцент. — Вы упоминали о том, что при захвате Министерства удалось обойтись без крови. Но в принципе, вы готовы были к тому, что придётся применить насилие?

— Разумеется, — хладнокровно ответил Томас. 

— И вы бы его применили в случае сопротивления?

— Сослагательное наклонение неуместно, когда речь идёт о свершившемся историческом факте. Впрочем — да, если бы нам оказали сопротивление, мы бы сломили его с применением силы. К счастью, в этом не возникло необходимости.

— Понятно. А каковы вообще ваши взгляды на допустимость применения насилия по отношению к гражданам вашей собственной страны?

— Государство зиждется на насилии, — заметил Томас. — Почти все государственные институты основаны на применении к гражданам принуждения. Налоги, скажем — кто из присутствующих здесь стал бы платить налоги, если бы его к этому не принуждали?

По залу пробежала волна смешков. 

— Вот видите. А ведь здесь собрались исключительно добропорядочные члены нашего общества. 

— Я это не имел в виду, — упрямо произнес Торпест. — Это принуждение необходимое. Как вы относитесь к насилию, выходящему за те рамки, к которым привыкли граждане нашей страны?

— Вы имеете в виду террор? — уточнил Томас. — К нему я отношусь отрицательно. 

Торпест отступил от трибуны. Вид у него был недовольный, словно он ожидал услышать иное. Должно быть, сепаратист из Лиги Нуаду . Томас обменялся взглядом с Ноттом. Линкей перехватил этот взгляд и равнодушно отвернулся: сепаратистами занималась Бытийная Служба.

Этот человек и его слова о насилии напомнили Томасу ещё один эпизод из прошлого. 

***  
Лето 1958 

В погожий летний день 1958 года на одной из парижских мансард собралось замечательное общество. У окна худая черноглазая девушка с копной нечёсаных волос курила сигарету за сигаретой, за столом пристроились два студента, ещё один молодой человек маленького роста, чрезвычайно энергичный, расхаживал по комнате и, жестикулируя, говорил. Казалось, воздух в комнатке пропитан не только сигаретным дымом, но и молодым задором. 

Томас Снейп в старомодном сюртуке и белоснежной рубашке, с аккуратным маникюром, смотрелся в этой компании маргиналом. Он удобно устроился в единственном кресле, положив ногу на ногу, и внимательно слушал маленького оратора.

— Ваша критика современного мира мне понятна, однако как же вы собираетесь достичь своих целей? — задал Томас очередной вопрос. 

— Террор! — провозгласил маленький с воодушевлением. — Мы можем организовать серию терактов в разных уголках страны. Вычислить нас не будет никакой возможности, так как всё будет непредсказуемо и абсурдно!

— Но позвольте, — слабая, чуть снисходительная улыбка исчезла с лица Снейпа, — ведь таким образом вы не наносите никакого урона своему противнику.

— Нет, мы делаем главное: мы сеем страх и неуверенность. Хаос среди врагов — вот чего мы добиваемся! Страх — это то, что переворачивает душу людей и разрушает их устоявшийся мещанский мирок; это то, что послужит прологом к книге перемен. 

Студент с впалой грудью вскочил из-за стола и заговорил страстно, разминая папиросу тонкими желтоватыми пальцами:

— Поймите, террор — не самоцель. Враги не исчезают по взмаху волшебной палочки, — тут Том Снейп хмыкнул, — и мы должны истреблять их без пощады, потому что они тоже не будут нас щадить. Но враги наши не отдельные люди, люди-муравьи, а весь капитализм в целом с его вещным миром. И только кровь может смыть эту скверну!

— А как же пропаганда, структурная перестройка? — Том подался вперёд в кресле, расстёгивая верхние пуговицы, не обращая внимания, что странная подвеска выскользнула из-за ворота и повисла, раскачиваясь на цепочке.

— Бумажки ничего не дадут! И ваша пропаганда тоже! — казалось, горячечное воодушевление маленького француза передалось и его друзьям. — Этот хищный капитал перемалывает все! Сегодня вы сочиняете революционную песню, от которой обыватели трясутся в своих постелях, а послезавтра они покупают эту песню на виниле, чтобы чинно отплясывать под неё в своих гостиных.

— Как насчет паники среди населения?

— Паника будет — и это хорошо! Паника не даёт забыть человеку, что он на грани. Когда смерть где-то далеко, ты забываешь, что такое — быть человеком, забываешь, что такое свобода. А вот когда ты знаешь, что в любой момент рядом с тобой в толпе бомба может разнести в клочья человека, и ты сам можешь оказаться на его месте, только тогда и начинает раскрываться экзистенция человека. Чем больше взрывов, тем больше экзистенции в мире!

— Так вас не смущают жертвы среди простых людей? — английский гость испытующе смотрел на молодых людей, словно бы что-то решая для себя. Его пальцы поглаживали металлический амулет, похожий на пулю.

— Не смущают! — ответ прозвучал как-то неуместно дерзко, и студенты заметно смутились.

— Что ж, — сказал Том, поднимаясь, — думаю, ваш путь мне не подходит.

Только ступив из прохладного парадного в неподвижно-жаркий воздух улицы, Том заметил, что в задумчивости гладит капсулу с отцовским завещанием. Не было смысла открывать её; четвёртый пункт, как и все остальные, он помнил наизусть: «Помни, что насилие не приведет тебя ни к чему хорошему».

***  
Июнь 1976

— Насилие ради насилия не приводит ни к чему хорошему, — повторил Томас, хотя сейчас он и не был полностью уверен в том, что держать население в страхе всегда неуместно. — Следующий вопрос. 

— Майкл Мун, «Горячие Новости». Скажите, мистер Снейп, верно ли, что вам предлагали пост в Министерстве, и что вы его не приняли? 

Верно ли? Томас прикрыл глаза. 

О да, верно. Ему действительно предлагали должность, и он отказался. Это правда — но не вся. Всей он им не расскажет. Потому что пережитое тогда унижение до сих пор жгло его, как раскаленные угли. 

***  
1960  
Лицо у Джарвиса Шорта было длинное и острое, как дровяной колун, и столь же выразительное. Маленькие глаза прятались под набрякшими веками. 

— Я восхищён глубиной вашего ума, — произнёс он, и Том сдвинул брови. 

Не о своём уме он пришёл сюда говорить. Он считал, что и говорить-то не о чем — место ему было обещано давно и уверенно. Долгожданная вакансия, наконец, освободилась, и Том явился к Шорту, полагая вопрос решённым. 

— Ваши познания, — Шорт моргнул, — вызывают у меня искреннее удивление. Вы, мистер Снейп, учёный, каких мало. Для чего вам понадобилась эта скучная должность в Министерстве?

— Я её скучной не нахожу, — кратко ответил Том. 

Шорт чуть приподнял веки, кольнул просителя иголками бесцветных глаз.

— Вы слишком хороши для места, на которое претендуете. Будем откровенны. Вы — человек яркий, честолюбивый, наделённый выдающимися талантами. Простите меня, мистер Снейп, но мне нужен человек иного склада — тихий, старательный исполнитель. Делает, что говорят. Ничего лишнего не думает. Я не могу вас принять. Для этого места вас слишком много. 

Том опустил глаза.

— Очень жаль, — произнёс он ровным голосом. — В таком случае, мне остаётся лишь уйти и не отнимать у вас время. 

Шорт задумчиво прищурился поверх его головы. 

— Но вы меня не дослушали, мистер Снейп. Нам нужны такие люди, как вы. Мы не можем разбрасываться выдающимися магами. В настоящий момент свободна вакансия заместителя директора Департамента Магических Спорта и Игр. Если вы пожелаете, место ваше. 

— Благодарю за щедрое предложение, мистер Шорт, — Том светски улыбнулся. Набрякшие веки Шорта дрогнули, а на равнодушном лице появилось выражение некоторой тревоги. — Если я слишком хорош для места, о котором просил, то предлагаемая вакансия, напротив, чересчур хороша для меня. Магические игры и спорт… боюсь, мне этого не потянуть. Засим честь имею откланяться.

Том аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. Его лицо сохраняло безразличное выражение, и молодые люди, вместе с которыми он вошёл в кабину лифта, скользнув по невольному соседу беглым взглядом, спокойно продолжали начатую ранее беседу. 

— …Да, это уже решено, — сказал один из них, смутно знакомый Тому человек приятной, но незначительной наружности. — Отец поговорил с Шортом — они члены одного клуба чуть не со студенческих времен — и тот, конечно, согласился. Правда, место уже обещали какому-то грязнокровке, но Шорт сказал, что отказать ему не проблема. 

— Прекрасно, Пруэтт, — заметил второй с улыбкой. — Значит, будем работать вместе. 

Том уставился на дверцу лифта невидящими глазами. Теперь он узнал этого парня — «загонщик» из Хаффлпаффа, отличный игрок в квиддич и полнейший ноль в науках. Чистокровное ничтожество, которое заняло место, принадлежащее Тому по праву. 

***  
Июнь 1976 

— Я отказался, поскольку не пожелал быть связанным обязательствами с Министерством, мистер Мун, — сообщил Томас. — К тому же, в то время я не задумывался всерьёз о политической карьере. Я был занят научными исследованиями и много путешествовал. 

— Лакшми Сарасвати, «Ведьмополитен».

Голос Сарасвати был тягуч и сладок, как аромат благовоний, воскуряемых в храмах Виджаянагара , а в её духах Томас почувствовал ноту приворотного «лунника».

— Слушаю вас внимательно, мисс Сарасвати. 

— Скажите, откуда у вас горгул? Это так необычно!

— Как вы уже заметили, мисс Сарасвати, я не самый обычный человек. И знакомые у меня тоже необычные. Горгула мне подарил человек, у которого я когда-то учился. 

— Как его звали?

— Он предпочитал, чтобы его называли доктор Ф. 

— Он родом из Китая? 

— Нет. Доктор Ф родился в Германии и проживает там по сей день. Он очень интересный человек и очень не любит известности. 

Девушка бросила на Томаса недоумевающий взгляд. Она не понимала, как это можно — не любить известности. 

Последовала ещё пара вопросов, вслед за чем объявили короткий перерыв. 

Томас спустился с трибуны, придерживая Бонкара, чтобы тот не оттоптал чьих-нибудь ног каменными лапами. Журналисты сбились в кучки; кто почти кричал, кто шушукался. Томас не прислушивался.

К Нотту подобрался какой-то ушлый добытчик информации. Вопрос был невнятен, но ответ прозвучал слишком зычно, чтобы его можно было не услышать. 

— Да, я его человек. Со всеми моими потрохами. Для него я готов на что угодно — хоть землю жрать. Кое-кто говорит, что он — тиран. Херня все это. Он просто знает, чего хочет, и хочет этого не только для себя. Усекли, в чём разница между ним и всеми этими болтунами-политиками? Не для себя!

Томас слегка улыбнулся. 

Бетельгейзе принес кофе в толстостенной фаянсовой кружке. Томас, надёжно защищенный цепью «церберов», уселся на жесткий деревянный стул в углу и прихлебывал напиток, поглаживая массивный затылок Бонкара. Горгул пыхтел от удовольствия, шевелил вывороченными ноздрями: его тревожил запах «огненных» чар, сохраняющих кофе горячим. 

— Что, скучаешь по прежнему хозяину? — тихонько спросил Томас у горгула. 

Бонкар поднял огромную голову (на пол посыпалась пыль) и заворчал. Было ясно, что ни по каким прежним хозяевам он не скучает. Хозяин у него один, и он здесь. Какая может быть скука? Надо работать — охранять. 

— Значит, забыл доктора Ф? А я нет. Хорошее было время, — задумчиво сказал Томас и сделал ещё глоток.

***  
1953 год.

Часы на городской ратуше ещё не пробили полночь, но улицы Виттенберга успели совершенно обезлюдеть. Кованые фонари у дверей наглухо запертых домов разбавляли неубедительным светом синеватое молоко тумана, в котором даже звук собственных шагов казался чуждым и странным. Улица закончилась, за ней лежал пустырь (здесь туман сделался гуще, и невозможно было разглядеть, что же происходит на пустыре; между тем, там кто-то двигался, и слышались то отрывистые голоса, похожие на лай, то протяжный лай, похожий на голоса). А дальше потянулась длинная, ровная, удручающая однообразием и неимоверной протяженностью стена. Кладбище, вспомнил Том. 

Идти было скучно, но аппарировать к нужному ему дому оказалось невозможным — Томаса всё время выносило в какие-то несообразные места. Один раз он очутился в венецианском канале, прямо в гнилой, мутной воде — промок, разумеется, да ещё пришлось стирать память туристам и гондольеру, случившимся рядом; потом его забросило в смрадную пещеру, заваленную костями, вроде бы — человеческими, и громадная тень зашевелилась в углу, так что пришлось стремглав уносить ноги. После этого Том покорился и решил явиться к доктору Ф заведённым путем. 

Особняк, ладно выстроенный, хоть и обветшалый, выплыл из белёсых испарений, будто «Летучий Голландец», посверкивая огнями Святого Эльма, на поверку оказавшимися освещёнными окнами в одной из угловых башенок. Томас поднялся по стёртым ступеням и взялся за медный дверной молоток в виде драконьей головы, намереваясь постучать, но голова предупредила его намеренье, разинув пасть и заунывно заревев. 

Дверь отворилась. На пороге стоял низенький коренастый человек. 

— Добро пожаловать, господин, — произнёс он на английском с сильным немецким акцентом. — Следуйте за мной. 

Он принял отсыревший плащ из рук Томаса, набросил его на вешалку, подскакавшую к ним дробной рысью, равнодушно шикнул на услужливо заметавшуюся подставку для тростей и повёл гостя по коридорам, превращавшимся в лестницы, коридорам, превращавшимся в залы, и коридорам, превращавшимся в другие коридоры, покуда не вывел его в огромную библиотеку, а оттуда — в небольшой рабочий кабинет, этим вечером исполнявший роль кофейной комнаты. 

За круглым столиком, поставленным перед камином, сидели двое мужчин. Один был довольно молод, его широкие плечи ссутулились от привычки к кабинетным занятиям, а лоб избороздили ранние морщины. Впрочем, его гладко выбритое бледное лицо, обрамленное белокурыми прядями, было довольно красиво. Второй был поджарый, как борзая, человек в алой чалме, искусно обмотанной вокруг небольшой хищной головы. 

— Добрый вечер, — произнёс Томас в пространство и отвесил нейтральный поклон, опять же ни одному из присутствующих в особенности не предназначенный. 

Белокурый человек поднялся из кресла и вежливо кивнул.

— Герр Томас Снейп, рад приветствовать вас в своём доме. Надеюсь, вы добрались благополучно, — сказал он низким, хрипловатым голосом. 

Теперь, когда Томас увидел его глаза, он ясно понял, что человек этот намного старше, чем кажется. Если верить легендам, так и было: доктор Ф состоял в переписке, посвящённой поискам Философского камня, с Николя Фламелем и оборвал эту переписку, когда достиг желаемого ему результата иным, не алхимическим путем.

— Я добрался без приключений, благодарю вас, доктор…

— Ф, — хозяин указал Тому на свободное кресло и вернулся за стол. — Просто доктор Ф.

— Благодарю вас, доктор Ф, — закончил Томас. — Для меня огромная честь увидеть столь прославленного учёного, а быть приглашённым в его дом — предел мечтаний.

Доктор Ф посмотрел на него с любопытством, вычисляя процент искреннего уважения, содержащийся в медовой чаше лести. Очевидно, результат показался ему удовлетворительным, поскольку он благосклонно сказал:

— Ваши познания и способности, герр Снейп, сделали это посещение возможным. Я не принимаю глупцов и дилетантов. Позвольте представить вам моего старого друга — Масиха аль-Даджжала из Исфагана, главу парсской общины этого дивного города. Ознакомившись с вашими изысканиями в области изготовления «чёрных зеркал», он пожелал увидеть вас лично. 

Человек в алой чалме оглядел Тома и церемонно поклонился. Поначалу он произвел на Тома неприятное впечатление: его горбоносый профиль напоминал о грифах, пожирающих тела усопших в Башнях Молчания, а затянутый бельмом левый глаз смотрел, казалось, сквозь мутно-радужную плёнку прямо в душу и видел в ней лишь скверное и злое. Однако парс улыбнулся, и тёмное лицо его преобразилось. 

Слуга, впустивший Томаса, принес ещё один прибор для гостя, тарелку с горячим хлебом, испечённым с апельсиновыми корочками, и блюдо с сырами. 

— Спасибо, Вагнер, можете идти, — доктор Ф собственноручно налил Томасу кофе в чашечку. — Утолите свой голод, друг мой — дальняя дорога вызывает аппетит. Не желаете пирожных? Они очень хороши. 

Эти слова напомнили Тому о Дамблдоре и его манере пичкать гостей сластями.

В доме было тихо, только потрескивали в камине дрова и шуршали шёлковые одежды аль-Даджжала. Томас принялся за еду. Он не торопился начинать беседу первым. Доктор Ф молча дожидался, пока гость не поест. Он также никуда не спешил. Молчание нарушил аль-Даджжал. 

— Вижу, ты явился сюда по делу, о господин мой. В правой руке у тебя вежливость, левая же наготове, дабы принять помощь. 

— Для нашего любезного хозяина не секрет, что я нуждаюсь в консультациях специалиста. Вряд ли в Европе найдется ещё один человек, который может назвать себя специалистом в интересующей меня области. 

— Путешествия во времени не представляют для меня большого интереса, — заметил доктор Ф. 

— Тем не менее, подобных успехов в этом деле ещё никто не достигал.

— Откуда вам знать? — доктор Ф пожал плечами. — Такими вещами не хвастают.

— Слухи расходятся быстро. 

— Мир полон досужих людей, которые за неумением занять себя чем-то полезным, развлекаются досужими сплетнями.

— Верно, — согласился Том. — Иные даже утверждали, будто в вюртембергской гостинице «Лев» некоему магистру философии чёрт свернул шею по истечении подписанного между ними двадцатичетырёхлетнего контракта. 

— Есть такое слово — «инсценировка», — буркнул доктор, а аль-Даджжал тихо и с удовольствием рассмеялся. — Не стоит дразнить невежественных современников призраком жизни, которую они могут посчитать вечной. 

— Но вечной жизни не существует? — наполовину спросил, наполовину констатировал Том.

— Не в этом мире, — ответил доктор Ф, а аль-Даджжал одновременно с ним промолвил: 

— Ни в одном из миров. 

Доктор Ф нахмурился и покачал головой.

— Тут я с тобой не согласен. Вечная жизнь существует. 

— Мы не можем сойтись во взглядах на этот предмет, как и на множество прочих, — аль-Даджжал сделал глоток кофе и запил его водой из стакана, облизнул губы. В здоровом глазу зажёгся огонёк. — Тем не менее, нас можно назвать близкими друзьями. Дружба выше таких пустяков, как разногласия по вопросам жизни вечной или жизни, имеющей пределы и границы. 

Насмешливая теплота, с которой аль-Даджжал произнёс «близкие друзья», заставила Томаса припомнить некоторые толки о восточных нравах.

— Вы часто бываете в Европе?

— Мне милее родной Исфаган… и всё же я провожу в Европе большую часть своих дней. И ночей, — красные губы изогнулись в усмешке. — Скажи мне, — аль-Даджжал доверительно наклонился к Томасу, так что тот почувствовал запах мускуса, исходящий от крашеной хной бороды, — почему столь привлекательный юноша проводит время над пыльными томами, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться жизнью и тешить свою юную плоть?

Доктор Ф выпрямился в кресле и с любопытством поднял бровь. Томас понял, что его дразнят, и принуждённо улыбнулся. 

— Я предпочитаю тешить свой разум, — ответил он, хотя и понимал, что ответа от него не требуется: лучший друг доктора Ф изволил развлекаться. 

— Путешествия во времени, — хозяин дома прикрыл глаза. — Это всё, что вас интересует?

— Нет. — Томас вгляделся в его лицо, выискивая признаки недовольства. — Если моё любопытство вам не докучает, я бы хотел расспросить вас о том времени, когда вы управляли имперской провинцией.

— Тема обширная, а час поздний. Поговорим об этом завтра. Или вам не терпится?

— Терпения у меня хватает. — Томас опустил глаза и превратился в змея, огромного, чёрного, бесконечно терпеливого змея — разумеется, лишь духом. Эта практика, изученная мимоходом, оказалась ему чрезвычайно полезна. Она не только сберегала нервы, но и воспитывала ум, очищая его от эмоций и страстей, мешающих течению мысли. 

— В таком случае, отдохните — Вагнер укажет вам вашу спальню — и сформулируйте вопросы, которые намереваетесь задать. Ибо правильно поставленный вопрос заключает в себе половину ответа. 

В подобных советах Томас не нуждался, но спорить не стал.

Молчаливый Вагнер проводил его до спальни и, распахнув перед ним дверь, откланялся. Томас подождал, пока шаги в коридоре не стихнут, наложил охранные заклятия (осторожность ещё никому не вредила), разделся и лёг в непривычно огромную кровать. Он погасил свечи в шандале, и теперь лишь языки пламени в зеве камина освещали комнату. 

Томас долго смотрел на огонь. Он вспомнил, как однажды во время каникул захворал (поступив в Хогвартс, он почти перестал болеть и помнил все такие случаи наперечет); отец уложил его в постель, поил отварами и читал ему вслух, а маленький Том, завороженный сплетением огненных рун, воображал себя рыцарем, сражающимся с силами Тьмы. Тогда она ещё не звала его, не манила призраками славы и власти. Мир казался простым и ясным, и отец всегда был рядом. 

Неожиданно картина из прошлого встала перед глазами так отчётливо, как будто его желание исполнилось, и он перенесся во времени на десять лет назад: отец положил ему руку на плечо и прошептал на ухо: «Смотри!» На угольях плясал маленький зверек, похожий на ящерку, но гибкий и ловкий, как куница; он вскидывал перепончатые лапки, гордо выгибал шею, топорща гребень на голове; чешуя сверкала расплавленным золотом. Вдруг ящерка распахнула крылья, хлопнула ими и исчезла.

«Саламандра», — объяснил отец. 

Уголки его губ приподнялись, жёсткие складки у рта смягчились. Когда он перевел взгляд на Тома, глаза его светились тем же тёплым, золотым светом, что и шкурка саламандры. 

Томас сам не заметил, как заснул — а заснул он, улыбаясь. 

Утром в Виттенберге поднялась небывалая метель. Томас выглянул в окно: снежная буря билась о стекло грудью, как огромный белый кречет, а больше не видно было ни зги. 

— Это козни ваших северных колдуний, — бранился аль-Даджжал, кутаясь в меховой плащ. — Они ненавидят солнце, лупоглазые распутницы! Им подавай непогоду, чтобы ворожить у своих очагов да сбивать с дороги подгулявших простаков. 

Привычный к сквознякам и прохладе Томас сочувственно кивнул, а доктор Ф засмеялся и обронил: 

— Здешним распутницам найдется, чем себя занять и без того чтобы сеять соль на перекрёстке.

Витражное окно, потускневшее от непогоды, вдруг озарилось краткой, резкой вспышкой света. Затем сквозь вой ветра послышался глухой рокот: гром.

— Молния среди зимы? 

Том бросил вопросительный взгляд на помрачневшего доктора, а аль-Даджжал торжествующе фыркнул и тут же расчихался. 

— Вагнер, принеси глинтвейну, — велел доктор. — Сейчас тебе сделается легче, мой бедный дьявол. 

Аль-Даджжал сверкнул на него глазом, покосился на Тома, но тот сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. 

— Ведьмы? Настоящие деревенские колдуньи? Разве такие ещё остались?

— Да, но живут они обычно не в деревнях, предпочитая уединение: хутора, мельницы, хижины в горах. 

— И каковы они — страшные старухи, как в маггловских сказках?

— Напрасно вы улыбаетесь, герр Снейп. Эти колдуньи обладают большой силой, и тому, кто придется им не по нраву, может не поздоровиться. Обычно такие ведьмы — плод любви какой-нибудь волшебницы или мага с духами лесов и вод, и в своих поступках руководствуются не доводами рассудка, а единственно своими капризами.

— Разве ваши авроры их не контролируют? — удивился Томас.

— Я не интересуюсь такими вещами, — равнодушно ответил доктор Ф. — Но мне представляется, что ограничивать деятельность колдуна, обитающего в диком лесу или зачарованной горной долине, колдуна, связанного тесными узами со стихийными духами и владеющего древней магией, столь затруднительно, что лучше вовсе не браться за такое дело.

— Наверняка кто-то брался.

— Святая Инквизиция, — любезно подсказал аль-Даджжал. — И Лютеровы псы. 

— Вы упоминали, герр Снейп, что отношение к нечистокровным магам со стороны древних магических родов вам представляется крайне несправедливым. Но знаете ли вы, что в наших краях совсем нет волшебников, в чьих жилах течёт хоть капля маггловской крови? И причиной тому — не родовая спесь, а страх. Страх магов перед магглами. Слишком долго горели костры в Европе. Древние семьи скорее породнятся с вейлами или оборотнями, чем с магглами. 

— А что же с теми детьми, наделёнными магическими способностями, которые рождаются в семьях магглов?

— Нечто не появляется из ничего. Если в семье магглов родился ребёнок-волшебник, стало быть, он потомок магов. Откуда теперешним магглам знать, кто у них в роду? На Островах такое положение дел сохраняется по сей день, но на континенте всех магглов, кто выказывал хоть какие-то колдовские способности, истребили. 

— У магов всегда было больше возможностей защитить себя, — заметил Том. 

— Вы полагаете, что это оправдывает злодеяния охотников на ведьм?

— Нет, — помедлив, признал Том. — Я противник любой несправедливости. 

— Сражаясь с несправедливостью, трудно самому не впасть в этот грех. Мы, люди, ни в чем не знаем меры и всегда заходим слишком далеко. А справедливость каждый представляет по-своему. Охотники на ведьм так же уверены в своей правоте, как ведьмы — в своей. 

— А ты, господин мой, — вмешался аль-Даджжал, — мог бы отправить человека на смерть за то, что его убеждения отличны от твоих?

— Нет, — ответил Томас.

«Да», — прошептал Змей. В последнее время Змей повадился являться без зова; его холодный, трезвый голос отметал, как ненужную шелуху, порывы сострадания («Слюнтяйство, — говорил Змей. — Будь сильным и помогай сильным») и сомнения («Не рефлексируй. Ты собираешься что-нибудь сделать или всю жизнь оглядываться на резонёров, что тебя окружают?») 

Но завещание отца оставалось неприкосновенным. Стоило Змею подвергнуть сомнению хоть слово в завещании, как Томас свирепо его осаживал, и Змей замолкал, но вскорости появлялся снова. Иногда Томас даже забывал, что Змей — это всего лишь часть его собственной натуры. 

— В моей провинции ведьм не сжигали, — доктор Ф прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. — Но вешали бунтовщиков. Я сам отправлял их на смерть. А они всего-то и хотели, чтобы им оставляли больше, чем десятину от урожая, собранного на их скудных полях. Но я строил дамбы, я заставлял море отступить, чтобы появилось больше земли для крестьян. Я желал им добра. И мне нужны были деньги. Поэтому я вешал тех же крестьян, не желавших платить налоги и прогонявших моих мытарей. Теперь я жалею об этом.

— Вам никогда не хотелось вернуться в прошлое, чтобы исправить свои ошибки? 

— Это невозможно, — доктор Ф покачал головой, словно само предположение его изумило. — Что сделано, того не переделаешь. 

— Но вы покидали настоящее ради прошлого.

— Теперь и то настоящее тоже стало прошлым… как давно это было. Я оставил эти эксперименты. В них нет пользы, — ответил доктор Ф. 

— Меня поразило, что вы не пользовались хроноворотом, — Томас пытливо взглянул на доктора. — Это удивительно: безо всяких устройств, пользуясь одними только формулами, заставить своё физическое тело переместиться во времени!

— Такого рода перемещение удивительно само по себе, и неважно, что использует путешественник, чтобы его достигнуть, — отозвался доктор. 

— Хроноворот? Судя по названию, это устройство призвано обращать время вспять? — полюбопытствовал аль-Даджжал. — Каким образом это происходит? 

Томас объяснил принцип действия хроноворота. 

— Механизмы, опять механизмы, — проворчал аль-Даджжал. — Вся западная магия сведена к механизмам. Нелепо брать неодушевленный предмет и пропускать сквозь него свою душу, лишаясь её части, и всё лишь для того, чтобы посредством этого предмета дать выход своей силе. Неужели ты думаешь, что без куска дерева с пером феникса внутри не сможешь творить волшбу?

— Он не сможет, — сказал доктор Ф. — Современная метода обучения необратимо искажает механизм применения магии. Человека, воспитанного в одной из нынешних школ, переучить невозможно. Так они и ковыляют по жизни, обремененные костылями и палками, и более всего на свете боятся их потерять, поскольку без этих предметов магия останется заключённой внутри них самих. Они подобны масляной плошке: для того, чтобы давать свет, им необходим фитиль. 

— Стало быть, можно колдовать и без палочки? — уточнил Томас. 

Доктор Ф и аль-Даджжал переглянулись.

— Не желаешь ли сделать ещё попытку, Георг? 

Доктор Ф шевельнул рукой, будто собирался погладить несуществующую бороду.

— Нет, — решил он. — Если ему суждено научиться подлинной магии, пусть сделает это сам. 

— Нет механизма более совершенного, чем человеческое тело, — молвил аль-Даджжал и, посчитав тему исчерпанной, обратился к изготовлению «чёрных зеркал». 

Через некоторое время беседа (не без некоторых ухищрений, предпринятых Томом) вновь свернула на путешествия во времени. 

— Предположим, у меня возникла потребность переместиться в прошлое… или в будущее в моём подлинном, физическом теле. Я знаю, что это возможно. Я столкнулся с подобным явлением на собственном опыте.

— Вы перемещались в прошлое при помощи своего… хроноворота?

— Не я, — Томас поколебался секунду и решил, что сказал уже достаточно, и от признания вреда не будет. — Мой отец. Он явился из будущего и воспитывал меня до моего совершеннолетия, после чего оставил меня. Я хочу найти его… я хочу спросить…

— Нет! — хором воскликнули доктор Ф и аль-Даджжал. 

— Не совершайте этой чудовищной ошибки, герр Снейп, — промолвил доктор Ф. — Как можете вы быть уверены, что попадёте именно в тот вариант будущего, который вам нужен? От точки, в которой вы находитесь сейчас, разбегается неисчислимое множество троп. Ни вам, ни вашему отцу такая встреча не принесёт ничего, кроме неприятностей. 

— А что произойдёт, если я совершу путешествие в прошлое и там столкнусь с самим собой? 

— Вы исчезнете. Если решитесь покинуть настоящее, выбирайте время, когда вас не существовало. Впрочем, и этого делать не стоит: всякое нарушение установленного хода времени искажает существующий миропорядок. Даже если вы не совершите в прошлом ничего, что повлияет на нынешнее положение дел (а возможно такое лишь в случае полного бездействия с твоей стороны, и к чему тогда вообще все это затевать?), резонанс, вызванный движением во времени, нарушит структуру мироздания. Вернувшись, вы обнаружите, что жизнь вокруг необратимо изменилась. 

— Но вы же совершали подобное путешествие, и даже взяли в супруги даму из прошлого. 

— Было ли это на самом деле? — доктор Ф откинулся в кресле и соединил кончики пальцев. — Порой мне кажется, что я лишь видел сон. А порой — что я попал не в реальное прошлое, а в прошлое, вымышленное поэтами и сделанное равным реальности силой человеческой веры. Моя Елена была слишком хороша, чтобы вправду оказаться неверной супругой царька крохотного греческого государства. Она предстала передо мной поистине царицей, но какова была та, подлинная Елена Троянская — этого я никогда не узнаю. Тем лучше.

Доктор Ф оторвался от своих грёз, и грусть в его глазах растаяла, когда он сказал Томасу:

— Мой вам совет — не гоняйтесь за призраками, не ищите власти и славы в магии. Есть иные способы достигнуть желаемого. Реальная борьба в реальном мире вам больше пристала. Вы — политик, а не кабинетный ученый. Мне жаль это признавать, потому что, повторюсь, ваши способности велики. Вы, несомненно, далеко пойдете, но ваш путь — это путь правителя, а не мага. 

— Я сумею совместить то и другое, — ответил Томас.

— Если тебе это удастся, ты станешь величайшим из великих, — вмешался аль-Даджжал. — Если нет, потеряешь жизнь.

Томас неожиданно ощутил приступ страха, который тут же сменился презрением к себе.

— Если я не попытаюсь, то потеряю себя, — сказал он коротко. — А это куда больше, чем жизнь.

***  
Беседы с доктором Ф расширили границы воззрений Томаса, а речи, которые вел аль-Даджжал, заставляли задуматься о своём месте в мире. Не ничтожной песчинкой, не мелкой деталью чувствовал себя Томас, но ступицей колеса. 

Доктора Ф в свои размышления Томас не посвящал. Он должен был разобраться с этим сам, к тому же, доктор оставался для него загадкой, а Томас, недоверчивый по природе, становился ещё подозрительней, сталкиваясь с теми, кого не понимал. Молчаливый, безучастно приветливый, доктор производил впечатление человека, снедаемого какой-то печалью или болезнью, к которой уже успел притерпеться, но с которой не сумел смириться, однако при этом он оставался сильнейшим магом и искушённым ученым. Томас пытался прощупать разум своего любезного хозяина, но его ждала неудача. С тем же успехом он мог доискиваться мыслей каменной стены. 

С парсом Томасу поначалу было проще. Аль-Даджжал был то говорлив, остроумен и насмешлив, то вдруг становился гневлив и раздражителен, то замыкался в неприязненном молчании. Однако проникнув в его сознание, Томас не увидел там ничего, кроме пустоты. И гнев, и смех — всё это оказалось рябью на воде, под которой хранила молчание ледяная бездна. 

Оба, гость и хозяин, представляли собой тайну, и в час, когда доктор Ф, аль-Даджжал и Томас собрались в их излюбленном кабинете, речь зашла именно о тайнах.

— Я против того, чтобы доверять сокровенные тайны толпе, — ответил доктор Ф на вопрос Тома, почему он не публикует результаты своих исследований. — К чему людям мудрость? Люди счастливы, покуда слепы. Открой им глаза, и они увидят своё ничтожество, но, не имея сил и талантов исправить положение вещей, примутся уничтожать сначала тех, кто превосходит их, а потом — и себя самих. Тайны открываются достойным. Есть вещи, о которых я могу говорить лишь со старыми знакомцами. Есть секреты, которые я не доверю никому.

— Ты и себе не вполне доверяешь, Георг, — усмехнулся аль-Даджжал. — Что пользы в твоих знаниях, если они умрут вместе с собой? 

— Ни в чём нет пользы, Масих, — ответная усмешка скользнула по губам доктора Ф. — Всё суета сует. Я занимаюсь науками не для того, чтобы осчастливить человечество, а потому, что не могу жить иначе. 

— Когда-то ты держался другого мнения, — аль-Даджжал выглядел странно взволнованным. — Неужели ты ничего больше не хочешь? 

— Тот, о ком ты говоришь, по-прежнему полон желаний, — отозвался доктор, — он не умер, он лишь уснул, но я не хочу ничего, что может потревожить мой покой.

— Как это можно — хотеть и не хотеть одновременно? — удивился Томас. — Когда я желаю чего-то, я желаю этого всей душой, как может быть иначе?

— Вы полагаете, что человеческая душа представляет собой единую, неделимую сущность?

— Разумеется. Это так же верно, как и то, что Земля имеет форму шара. 

— Земля имеет такую форму? — удивился аль-Даджжал. — У меня другие сведения. 

— Вы шутите? — уточнил Том.

— Нисколько. Почему ты, господин мой, решил, что Земля шарообразна? Можно подумать, ты сам это видел. 

— Я видел. 

Форма Земли Томасу была безразлична, и бессмысленный спор вызывал у него досаду, тем не менее он не собирался соглашаться со всякой ересью лишь для того, чтобы его прервать. 

Доктор Ф подпер голову рукой, аль-Даджжал же воззрился на Тома в совершенном восхищении.

— О, достопочтенный господин Снейп! Не дал ли тебе Всемогущий пару крыльев, с помощью которых ты можешь подняться в поднебесье? 

— Магглы поднимались в небо на летательных аппаратах, — Томас говорил с подчеркнутым терпением, — и сделали изображения Земли — чуть сплюснутого с полюсов шара, висящего в пустоте. 

— Картины? Вот такие? — в руках аль-Даджжала возник фолиант. Парс раскрыл его и продемонстрировал гравюру, на которой три слона держали на себе плоскую Землю.

— Довольно мистификаций, друг мой, — вмешался доктор Ф, увидев, что Томас начинает сердиться. — Для чего ты затеял эти пререкания?

— Не верь глазам своим, — наставительно вымолвил аль-Даджжал. — Они лгут. Не верь учёным. Они лгут. Не верь цифрам — они тоже лгут. Не верь никому.

— И вам? — ядовито осведомился Том.

— Если ты поверишь мне, то будешь первейшим глупцом среди всех живущих, — аль-Даджжал рассмеялся гортанным, клекочущим смехом. Доктор Ф нахмурился и покосился на него с нескрываемой досадой. 

— Вернёмся к вопросу о человеческой сущности. Душа может быть разделена на несколько частей, живущих вечной жизнью вне человеческого тела.

— Друг мой, прошу оставить эту тему, — вмешался доктор Ф. — Эта скользкая дорожка может завести нас туда, куда человеку лучше не ступать.

— Ты ли мне это говоришь, торящий тропы в нехоженых местах? — пробормотал аль-Даджжал, но больше на тему разделения души не говорил. 

Не говорил при докторе. Беседа возобновилась однажды вечером, в часы, которые доктор Ф проводил в обсерватории. 

— Для чего нужно разделять душу на несколько частей? — с притворным равнодушием осведомился Томас. 

— Безусловно. Всегда следует соразмерять степень риска с ценностью результата, — согласился аль-Даджжал. — Однако для могущественного мага, окружённого врагами, разделение души и помещение её в материальные объекты — хоркруксы, может оказаться единственным способом сохранить жизнь. 

— Но каким образом?

— Посредством особого обряда можно расколоть свою душу на несколько частей и каждую из них поместить в избранный на свое усмотрение предмет. После этого враг может уничтожить твоё тело, но ты не погибнешь, поскольку душа останется на земле, привязанная к своему хранилищу. 

— Это будет жалкое подобие жизни. — Томас передёрнул плечами. 

— Но это будет жизнь. А тело можно восстановить. Или добыть себе новое. 

— Что же требуется для проведения обряда?

— Сущие пустяки — принести жертву да произнести определенную формулу. 

— Жертву какого рода? — уточнил Томас. 

— Человеческую, — аль-Даджжал насмешливо оскалился. — Человеческую жертву, мой господин. 

— Это отвратительно, — холодно произнёс Томас. — Я никогда такого не сделаю. 

— Можешь ли ты сказать сегодня: «Я знаю, что будет завтра. Завтра я буду таким, и никаким иначе»? Чтобы познать истину, тебе придется познать ложь, но, познав ложь, ты любую истину с неизбежностью станешь подвергать сомнению. Да полно — что такое истина? Человек считает себя отличным от прочих живых тварей, но платит за это чувством оторванности от вселенной. Он перестал быть её частью-по-необходимости, но так и не научился быть необходимой частью. Это противоречие приводит лучшие умы человечества в исступление. Чувство своей ненужности они изживают тем, что создают мысленный образ Абсолюта, а затем принимаются изрекать от его имени так называемые истины. Однако они — всего лишь люди, и не могут изречь никакой истины, кроме человеческой. 

— Я не силен в теологии, — равнодушно сказал Томас. — Я предпочитаю изучать искусства, которые можно будет применить на практике.

— Стало быть, так, — аль-Даджжал сдвинул брови, размышляя. — Для тебя знания подобны стрелам: в дни мира ты набиваешь ими колчан, в дни войны пускаешь в ход. К какой цели они полетят?

«Власть, — зашептал Змей, — сила и власть. Какие ещё цели стоят того, чтобы к ним стремиться?»

Томасу хотелось услышать голос отца, но тот молчал. 

— Сила и власть, — произнёс Томас, словно размышляя вслух; затем повторил уже как утверждение: — Сила и власть.

Просторный кабинет вдруг сделался ещё просторнее, стены и потолок разошлись, вспыхнул и угас разноцветный огонь витражей, запахло мертвечиной. Томасу показалось, что он очутился в подвале, глубоко под землёй. Над его головой глухо прогремел взрыв. Посыпалась каменная крошка. Томас поднял руку, прикрывая лицо, и вздрогнул: рука была чужой, с огрубевшей кожей, покрытой шрамами. На указательном пальце сидело вросшее в плоть кольцо из чёрного металла с изображением колеса Фортуны на печатке. 

Томас прикрыл глаза, тряхнул головой. 

— Всё ли с тобой в порядке, господин мой? — Аль-Даджжал прихлёбывал кофе, посмеиваясь в бороду. 

— Я видел странную вещь. 

Аль-Даджжал собрался сказать что-то, но тут послышались шаги, и на пороге появился хозяин дома. Парс мгновенно изменил свое намерение и заговорил о соколиной охоте.

Когда они расставались, чтобы отойти ко сну, аль-Даджжал прижмурил свой повреждённый глаз и промолвил:

— Желающему переменить порядок вещей приходится совершать множество неблаговидных поступков, дабы удержаться у власти и добиться своего. Таков наш мир, полный скверны. И не удивительно ли, что губят владык не их злодейства, а поступки благородные, которые они позволяют себе, уступив светлой стороне своей натуры?

Томас принял эти слова к сведению. 

— Благородство означает отречение, — заметил доктор Ф. — Совершая благо, не жди ни почестей, ни удачи. Ты не услышишь хвалы, лишь внутренний голос, который зовется совестью, скажет: «Правильно». Увы, совесть и благоразумие — извечные враги. 

Томас запомнил и это. 

Ночью его разбудили необычные звуки: как будто кто-то царапал дверь и тяжело сопел. Спросонья он подумал, что Вагнер принес ему утренний кофе, но стрелки на циферблате напольных часов показывали четверть пятого утра. Томас сел на постели, прислушиваясь. Звуки больше не повторялись, и он снова улёгся, но спал плохо. Утром, выйдя из комнаты, он увидел, что дверь сверху донизу покрыта свежими царапинами; кое-где от прочного морёного дуба отслоились щепки. 

Томас указал на царапины Вагнеру. Слуга пожал плечами. Выражение его лица можно было истолковать как: «Здесь и не такое случается». Затем он пригласил Томаса следовать за ним.

В кабинете за креслом зачем-то лежала большая каменная глыба. Доктор Ф, заложив руки за спину, стоял у окна с витражом, изображавшим охоту святого Губерта. 

— Сдаётся мне, герр Снейп, вы сожалеете о своём приезде, — сказал он приветливо. — Желаемого вы не получили. Надеюсь, я доказал вам бесполезность путешествий во времени.

Томас кивнул. Он действительно отказался от мысли поискать отца в будущем, однако на путешествиях в прошлое ставить крест не спешил. 

— Знакомство с вами и господином аль-Даджжалом доставило мне величайшее удовольствие, — ответил он. — Ваши советы и уроки вашего достопочтенного друга заставили меня взглянуть на мир иначе и принять решение, которое изменит всю мою дальнейшую жизнь. Не исключено, что оно также изменит дальнейшую жизнь целого народа. Нет, доктор, позволю себе с вами не согласиться: выгода, извлеченная мною, несомненна. 

— Хорошо, — доктор Ф повернулся к креслу и позвал: — Бонкар!

Глыба раскрыла глаза, выпростала из-под себя четыре лапы и оказалась зверем страшноватого вида и могучего сложения. Из-под верхней губы торчала пара кривых саблевидных клыков, полупрозрачные нетопырьи уши чутко подрагивали, вывороченные ноздри ходили ходуном, впитывая запах незнакомца. 

— Горгулья. — Томас шагнул ближе, с недоверием и радостью осматривая зверя.

Глыбообразный Бонкар переступил с лапы на лапу и утробно буркнул. 

— Горгул, — поправил Томаса доктор Ф. — Лучший в мире гардиан. Это мой вам подарок, герр Снейп. 

Томас растерялся. Горгульи встречались редко, ещё реже выживали в неволе и почти не поддавались дрессуре. Натасканная горгулья стоила своего веса в золоте — а весили они немало. 

— Деньги для меня ничего не значат, — ответил доктор Ф на невысказанный вопрос. — Как ничего не значат ни имя, ни положение в обществе, ни древний род. Я сам выбираю, кто мне по нраву, а кто — нет, кого и чем одарить. Я располагаю высшей властью — свободой воли. 

Доктор со значением посмотрел Томасу в глаза. 

— Приобретая власть над другими людьми, вы лишаетесь своей личной свободы. Вы перестаёте принадлежать себе. Вы принадлежите тем, кем управляете. Вы не сможете совершить ни одного поступка без того, чтобы на них не оглянуться. А что взамен? Недовольство и ненависть, интриги, происки врагов. Несёшься, словно корабль на гребне гигантской волны, слева — рифы, справа — мели. Жизнь утекает сквозь пальцы, как вода. Это жизнь без любви и вечное сомнение; это вечный выбор, предательство лучших друзей; это язвы на душе, которые превращаются в шрамы, пока душа не заскорузнет и не сделается глухой и нечувствительной. Вот что такое — власть над людьми. Вы готовы платить эту цену, герр Снейп? Стоит ли ваша цель того, чтобы так дорого за нее заплатить?

— Если думать лишь о себе, не стоит, — ответил Том. — Но ведь есть и другие: слабые, униженные. Кто подумает о них, если все люди достойные предпочитают отсиживаться по кабинетам? Нет проку в знаниях, если таить их под спудом. Знания должны быть обращены на благо человечеству. Как я могу выбрать свободу лишь для себя, предоставив глупцам и корыстолюбцам править моей страной, когда я вижу, сколь губительные последствия влекут принимаемые ими решения? Они приведут мой народ к упадку, если я не вмешаюсь. Наше общество превратилось в гнилое болото. Оно смердит. 

— А вы знаете, в чем заключается благо народа? — доктор Ф погладил Бонкара между ушами. 

Горгул прислонился к его ноге и блаженно прижмурил свирепые зелёные глаза. 

— Я знаю, — твёрдо ответил Том. 

— Опасная уверенность, — доктор покачал головой. — Впрочем, время покажет. Бонкар, вот твой новый хозяин. 

Горгул внимательно поглядел в лицо доктора, потом вразвалку прокосолапил к Тому. Нос у него был холодный, от шкуры пахло каменной крошкой. 

— Он питается камнями. Впрочем, это вам наверняка известно.

Том кивнул и потрепал зверя по холке. Шкура горгула на ощупь напоминала неполированный, нагретый на солнце гранит. Бонкар беззвучно заурчал, как будто завибрировал — выказывал свое удовольствие. 

— Больше всего он любит карийский мрамор, это для него лакомство, вроде сахара. К сожалению, Масих аль-Даджжал был вынужден отбыть в Исфаган по срочному делу и не смог попрощаться с вами, но он оставил подарок. 

Доктор Ф протянул сандаловую шкатулочку. Открыв её, Том увидел на алом бархате перстень с изображением колеса Фортуны на печатке. Было ли это предзнаменованием, означавшим, что видение сбудется, или просто жестокой шуткой парса, Том не знал, но он верил в свою счастливую звезду и потому бестрепетно надел перстень на палец. 

— Благодарю вас, доктор. Я в неоплатном долгу перед вами. Надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся. 

— Боюсь, что нет. Совмещённые гороскопы показали, что с этого дня наши пути расходятся навсегда, — доктор Ф помолчал. — Что касаемо даров: вам не следует считать себя должником. Это лишь знак доброго отношения. Если вы когда-нибудь выполните какую-либо мою просьбу, я также посчитаю услугу проявлением приязни с вашей стороны. А теперь пойдёмте, друг мой. Я сам провожу вас. 

В последний раз они пересекли библиотеку и вышли в холл. Дубовые двери распахнулись. Тома на миг ослепил яркий солнечный свет, от которого он успел отвыкнуть. Рядом недовольно заворчал горгул. 

— Что ж, прощайте, герр Снейп. Я рад был познакомиться с вами. Жаль, что наше знакомство оказалось столь непродолжительным. Звёзды сулят вам великое будущее. Будьте осторожны, но не слишком — чрезмерная подозрительность подчас опаснее беспечности. Не доверяйте случайным людям, но не оскорбляйте подозрением друзей, и пусть вам сопутствует удача. Отговаривать вас от погони за властью я не стану, ибо это бессмысленно, не так ли? 

— Да, такова моя натура, — ответил Том. — Пока смерть не победит меня — или я её — я буду жаждать власти, и я её получу. Прощайте, доктор.

Теперь он знал больше, чем раньше, и хотя ни одна из его проблем не была решена, он получил ответ на многие вопросы. 

Доктор Ф отступил, растворяясь в полумраке своего дома: тень среди теней, а Том спустился с крыльца навстречу белому дню. Бонкар тяжело топал за ним. 

***  
Июнь 1976

Перерыв закончился. Репортёры набрались сил, и вопросы сыпались со всех сторон. Некоторые были глупыми, но попадались и вопросы-рапиры, и вопросы-«волчьи ямы», ловушки, усаженные кольями.

Томас отвечал без труда; фразы сами слетали с губ, и по вспыхивающим огонькам в глазах репортёров он понимал, что его слова попадают в цель. Время от времени Томас прощупывал зал, и тогда его внутреннему взору представлялась сеть переплетённых мыслей, мерцающая над залом; огни страха и недовольства, заметные поначалу, меркли, утопая в потоке всеобщего энтузиазма. 

— Аннабел Ли, «Источник Норны». — Дама была хороша, и улыбка у нее была хорошая. — Скажите, мистер Снейп, а как вообще возникло это прозвище — Командор? 

— На одной из дружеских встреч, — ответил Томас, улыбаясь ей в ответ. — Когда я и мои друзья были молоды… как вы сейчас.

***  
1962

— Том, ты грёбаный политический гений. — Рабастан оседлал стул, рассматривая Тома сверкающими от вина глазами. — Веди нас за собой, наш… эээ… как же нам тебя называть?!

— Грёбаный политический гений, — подсказал Том, подливая Лестрэнджу шампанского. 

— Нет, это длинно, — не согласился тот. — Так, господа, бросаем заниматься херней и дружно придумываем Тому титул. 

— Великий магистр! — предложил Мариус.

— Капитан, — подхватил игру Бартемиус.

— Командор, — сказал Септимус.

Все примолкли, пробуя слово на вкус.

— Томас Снейп. — Рабастан поднялся; его уже заметно пошатывало, и шампанское выплёскивалось на дорогую мантию. — Мы избираем вас командором нашего ордена!

— Наш Командор! — Друзья скандировали и смеялись, и Том, поддавшись общему веселью, смеялся вместе с ними.

— Малсибер, — Рабастан всучил камеру ухмыляющемуся Эймосу, — снимок!

— Чёрт, я тоже с вами хочу! — отбивался Эймос.

— Ну, так зачаруй камеру! — заорал Рабастан. — Ты маг или кто? Давай, я сам! 

Камера повисла в воздухе, и все сгрудились вокруг Тома. Он положил руку на плечи Септимуса и Барта, а Рабастан облапил за плечи всех троих.

Они были вместе, и впереди их ждала целая жизнь — новая, прекрасная жизнь, которую они сделают ещё лучше.

***  
Июнь 1976

— Вот так это и было, — Томас посмотрел на Септимуса, и тот кивнул. Его губы беззвучно шевельнулись, повторяя: «Так и было». 

Журналистка из «Источника» выглядела растроганной. 

«Прекрасно, — прошипел Змей, — пусть видят, что ты тоже человек».

Томас недовольно шикнул на него. В конце концов, он действительно тоже человек, и у него тоже есть чувства. 

— Что заставило вас принять окончательное решение? — спросила девушка из какой-то провинциальной газетки. — Непросто, должно быть, пойти на такой отчаянный шаг, как государственный переворот. В случае неудачи вас ожидала бы тюрьма, а то и смертная казнь. Что же стало последней каплей?

— Просто время пришло, — Томас прищурился. — Знаете, как это бывает: решение зреет долгое время, порой годами, а потом что-то говорит вам: «Час пробил!», и вы понимаете: сейчас или никогда! 

— Словно извержение вулкана, — понимающе кивнула девушка. 

— Верно. Словно извержение вулкана, — согласился Томас. 

— Мистер Снейп.

Человек, замерший напротив трибуны, сжимал перо, будто кинжал. Глаза у него были отчаянные. Томас сделал незаметный жест подобравшемуся Нотту — не надо. 

— Знаете, что я думаю? Я думаю, вы преступник. И место вам в Азкабане. 

Со своего места Томас разглядел слабый блеск испарины у него на лбу. 

— Вы свергли законное правительство ради своих сумасшедших идей. Я не верю, что вы делаете это от чистого сердца. Власть — вот всё, что вам нужно. Знаю я таких, как вы, ради власти на всё пойдёте. 

Теперь дёрнулся Линкей, и снова Томас остановил его. 

— Вы, стало быть, считаете, что перемены британскому магическому обществу не нужны?

— Конечно, нет! Разве раньше нам плохо жилось? — горячо воскликнул неизвестный. — Все знали свое место, а теперь всё перемешалось!

— Вам, возможно, жилось неплохо, — заметил Томас. — Однако вы не единственный, кто имеет право на хорошую жизнь. К тому же почему вы решили, что теперь вам будет хуже? Станете жить, как раньше.

— Я родился в мирной стране, а теперь попал на войну. Разве может хорошо житься на войне? 

— Если вы полагаете, что счастье заключается в тихой, размеренной жизни, тогда вы правы. Счастливы вы не будете. Вам выпало жить в эпоху перемен. Можете винить меня в том, что я явился их инициатором — ради Мерлина. Однако ни один человек не может сделать революции, если в обществе вправду всё так хорошо и гладко, как вам казалось. 

— Мне не казалось, — проговорил неизвестный. — Так и было.

— Нет, уважаемый, — Томас поглядел ему в глаза. — Всё было совсем не так. 

***  
Весна 1976 

В месяцы перед переворотом Томас не знал тихой минуты. Он работал над статьями, руководил разросшейся организацией и умудрялся выкроить пару часов для исследований. Ему казалось, что сутки слишком коротки. Время летело стремительно, и его ни на что не хватало. 

Теперь отделения партии Командора имелись во всех городах Британии, и всем им требовалось его руководство. Люди хотели видеть его, говорить с ним; встречи с Командором придавали им силы. Кроме соратников по партии внимания требовали и союзники: Сообщество поддержки сквибов стремительно приобретало политическое влияние, и оставлять его без присмотра было нельзя. 

То, что пару лет назад казалось невозможным, становилось реальностью: магглорождённые и даже сквибы превращались в подлинную силу. Затишье, наступившее в магическом обществе после выборов, напоминало живописную итальянскую долину перед извержением вулкана. Под самой поверхностью почвы уже клокотала лава в поисках выхода… а обитатели долины продолжали любоваться своими виноградниками, не обращая внимания на усиливающийся запах серы. 

Покой одного из таких созерцателей Томас и собирался потревожить весенним утром 1976 года. 

— Бонкар, оставайся здесь.

Томас неприязненно оглядел знакомые башни. Второй раз он приходил сюда после окончания Хогвартса, и второй раз — как проситель. Между тем он отвык просить. С тех пор как он расстался — или правильнее будет сказать, разделался? — с Макгриви, его шея утратила гибкость. 

Томас усмехнулся, вспоминая, как был ошарашен и сбит с толку Чезаре, когда его "ручной Мерлин" вдруг слил журналистам и Визенгамоту прелюбопытнейшую информацию про своего босса. Теперь, освободившись, Томас мог действовать от своего имени. Он надеялся, что имидж борца за чистоту в рядах политиков даст ему необходимые дополнительные проценты. Однако надежды не оправдались: выиграл Фадж. 

Что ж, следующие выборы через пять лет. Будет время подготовиться. Хотя жаль потерять тот отклик, который вызывают его речи. За пять лет программа примелькается, новизна померкнет, Министерство из кожи вон вылезет, чтобы забросать его грязью... Возможно, разговор с Дамблдором всё решит.

Томас вступил в гулкий холл замка. Хогвартс он не любил. Здесь даже стены давили, будто выталкивали его, будто сообщали, что его здесь быть не должно. Быстро, не глядя по сторонам, он добрался до горгульи, охраняющей ход к кабинету директора. Здесь ему следовало подождать Дамблдора: пароля Томас не знал. 

Горгулья мрачно покосилась на него. Настроение у неё было неважное. 

Ничем, кроме мальчишеского стремления поозорничать, поступок Томаса объяснить было невозможно: приблизившись к горгулье, он издал серию гортанных, ворчащих звуков. Точно так же ворчал Бонкар, ласкаясь к изваянию Сфинкс, украшавшему скверик неподалеку от дома Командора. Бонкар не оставлял надежды улестить холодную красавицу, но Пигмалиона из него не вышло, и Сфинкс оставалась глуха к его мольбам. У дамблдоровой горгульи он наверняка встретил бы большее расположение — заслышав ласковые речи, чудовище проворно наклонилось и высунуло язык, пытаясь облизать комплиментщика. Томас успел отпрянуть, но кончик языка всё же прочертил царапину на его щеке. 

— Какая пылкая, — сказал он со смешком, потирая скулу. — Пропусти меня, красавица. 

Горгулья отошла, виляя задом. Том ступил на винтовую лестницу и успел увидеть, что монстр состроил ему глазки. 

— Никогда не доверяйте женщинам, — произнёс он наставительно. — Ради первого же ухажёра они готовы послать свой долг ко всем чертям. 

Сам он давно перестал им доверять. Пора юношеских влюбленностей миновала. 

Он не позволял своим подругам манипулировать собой, хотя они и пытались: Томасу нравились женщины умные, с сильным характером и пылким темпераментом; должно быть, поэтому все его связи длились недолго — рано или поздно во всех его любовницах просыпались собственнические инстинкты. Впрочем, отношения разрывались мягко. В последнее время Томас заводил романы исключительно с женами высокопоставленных чиновников, рассчитывая на помощь, которую они могли бы ему оказать, и на сведения, которые могли бы раздобыть, поэтому превращать этих женщин в своих врагов ему было не с руки. Иногда приходилось прибегать к помощи заклятий и некоторых зелий, чтобы подкорректировать воспоминания, однако чаще Томасу удавалось обходиться без этого. 

От плавных поворотов, совершаемых лестницей, у Томаса закружилась голова. Воздух в шахте был затхлый, пропитанный вековой сыростью, пахло ржавым железом. Отперев двери движением палочки, Томас вошёл в кабинет. Феникс зашевелился на своей жёрдочке, искоса поглядел на гостя и отвернулся. 

Томас помедлил, раздумывая, стоило ли так явно демонстрировать Дамблдору свои умения, решил, что незачем жалеть об уже сделанном, и опустился в кресло. Головокружение усилилось. Он устало потёр глаза. Пошли четвёртые сутки, как Томас обходился без сна. Он никогда не нуждался в длительном отдыхе, однако усталость давала о себе знать. 

«Сегодня непременно высплюсь», — пообещал он себе. 

В интересах дела и своих собственных («Прежде всего», — прошелестел Змей) ему следовало сохранять ясный рассудок и отчётливое восприятие окружающего мира. Между тем, в этом кабинете трудно было воспринимать что-либо отчётливо. Вокруг щелкали, постукивали и пыхтели маленькие механизмы, по стенам пробегали похожие на насекомых тени, люди на портретах исподтишка поглядывали из-под полуопущенных век. 

Томас снова почувствовал себя ребёнком, ступившим в страну чудес. Это было неприятное ощущение. Дети всегда находятся в подчинении, за них решают, на них влияют — нет, Томасу не хотелось бы снова стать ребёнком. Хотя его детство и не было несчастливым. Отец об этом позаботился. 

Томасу повезло. Если бы отец не забрал его, ничего, кроме приюта, ему бы не светило. Интересно, каким он бы стал тогда? Томас передернул плечами. Может, тогда и Хогвартса бы не было… нет, он попал бы в Хогвартс в любом случае, и всё же порой у Томаса возникало иррациональное чувство, что, не появись в его жизни отец, он остался бы в маггловском мире. 

«Не нужно сейчас об этом думать».

«Ты прав», — ответил Томас Отцу. 

Дурнота прошла. Томас больше не обращал внимания на щелчки механизмов. Мир сузился, уплотнился, как бывало всегда перед принятием решения или важной встречей. 

«Он опасен», — предостерёг Отец. 

— Я помню, — Томас произнёс это почти беззвучно, но всё же произнёс, и Фоукс повернул к нему яркую голову, вопросительно склонив её набок. 

Томас слегка усмехнулся. Птица будто знала, что сейчас должно произойти. Возможно, так и было.

Решение заключить союз с Дамблдором далось Томасу нелегко. Он не понимал этого человека. Нельзя работать с тем, кого не понимаешь. Понятие «работать» для Томаса означало «использовать», «влиять», «манипулировать» и, возможно: «когда субъект исчерпает свою полезность, избавиться». 

Отцу не нравилась подобная дефиниция, но Томас продолжал действовать так, как считал нужным. Он и в школе так поступал. Отец советовал Тому держаться от Дамблдора подальше — Том делал все возможное, чтобы понравиться преподавателю трансфигурации. Это стремление Томас позже объяснял себе не столько восхищением перед магом и даже не мальчишеской строптивостью, а тем азартом, какое в нём всегда порождали препятствия. Потому что Дамблдор не желал им восхищаться. Он относился к Тому с такой подчёркнутой холодностью, что тот, в конце концов, вынужден был сдаться, теряясь в догадках о причине, по которой Альбус его невзлюбил. 

Вот Слагхорн — другое дело. Его очаровать было проще простого… на первый взгляд. Он с готовностью признавал достоинства Тома и с лёгкостью забыл о нём, едва подающий надежды студент исчез с горизонта. Однако стоило звезде Томаса вновь засиять, как старина Слагхорн оказался тут как тут со всем своим расположением. Томас не осуждал старого эпикурейца. Он находил естественным стремление человека блюсти свои интересы. Хорошо, когда эти интересы заключались в простых вещах. Слишком много усилий приходится прилагать, чтобы разгадать подлинные мотивы так называемых альтруистов, маскируемые заботой «о всеобщем благе». С Горацием просто. Он любит деньги, вкусную еду и хорошие вина, в этом, да ещё в книгах заключается его холостяцкое счастье. Томас всегда знал, как с ним себя вести. Возможно, следовало попросить Горация поговорить с Дамблдором по старой дружбе? Томас тут же отмёл эту мысль. Директор знал цену своему слизеринскому приятелю. 

Дверь распахнулась. Томас открыл глаза и неторопливо поднялся. Дамблдор не выказал ни малейшего удивления, застав его здесь.

— Доброе утро, Том, — сказал он безмятежно. — Прошу тебя, садись. Могу я предложить тебе вина?

— Я бы предпочёл не начинать день со спиртного.

— В таком случае — чай?

— С удовольствием. 

Дамблдор кивнул, подошёл к шкафчику у двери, достал вазочку с печеньем. На столике у камина сам собой запыхтел серебряный чайник, взлетела в воздух украшенная иероглифами коробка из палисандрового дерева, из неё в заварочный чайник посыпались скрученные чайные листья. Томас без любопытства смотрел, как чайник наполняется водой. Дамблдор обошёл письменный стол, поглядывая на гостя с лёгкой улыбкой. 

— Ну что ж. — Он сделал движение палочкой, и оба чайника перекочевали к нему на стол. — Позволь за тобой поухаживать. 

Он перегнулся через стол, собираясь предложить Томасу печенья.

— Полагаю, будет лучше, если мы станем говорить, как взрослые люди, — предупредил его намеренье Томас. 

— Превосходно, мистер Снейп. 

Дамблдор уселся в кресло, привычным жестом убрав длинные волосы, чтобы не защемить их между своей спиной и спинкой кресла. Некоторое время они молча пили чай. Дамблдор, упёршись локтями в стол, пристально глядел на Томаса поверх очков-половинок, его зрачки казались неестественно расширенными. Один из портретов проснулся и тоже уставился на Томаса, прижавшись к самой поверхности портрета, словно собирался выйти наружу. 

«Как мертвец из гроба», — подумал Томас с неприязнью. 

Внезапно он почувствовал, как чужая мысль осторожной змеёй вползает в его сознание. 

«Старый негодяй», — Томас беззлобно усмехнулся и стал ждать. 

Ожидание не затянулось. Змей спал чутко. Рывком развернувшись, он прянул вперёд и скусил голову чужой змее. Дамблдор облизнул тонкие губы, снова откидываясь на спинку кресла. Зрачки его сузились. Томас сделал глоток из чашки. Дамблдор чуть приметно улыбнулся. 

— Итак, мистер Снейп, что привело вас сюда сегодня?

— Полагаю, вам это известно.

Дамблдор чуть склонил голову и развёл руками. 

— Я не люблю строить предположений о том, что можно узнать наверняка. Скажите мне. 

— Я предлагаю вам объединить силы против политики Министерства по отношению к магглорожденным, сквибам, а также нечеловеческим расам.

Дамблдор кашлянул и задумчиво пригладил бороду. 

— Насколько я помню, эти вопросы вы включали в вашу предвыборную программу. Вы, должно быть, расстроены, что вам не удалось занять пост Министра. 

Томас неопределённо улыбнулся. 

— Что проку об этом говорить? Проиграй я вам, я бы смирился, но Фадж всех нас погубит. Мне кажется, мы с вами добиваемся одного и того же, поэтому я счел наш альянс целесообразным. 

— Чего же мы, по-вашему, добиваемся? — мягко осведомился Дамблдор. 

— Справедливости. — Томас аккуратно поставил чашку на стол. 

— Том… мистер Снейп. Будем откровенны. Вы говорите, что Фадж не соответствует требованиям, предъявляемым к министру магии временем — однако это время делаете неспокойным именно вы. Вы мутите воду. Вы и ваши приверженцы — источник всякого недовольства в этой стране. 

— Недовольные были всегда, — возразил Томас. — Мы лишь выразили мнение тех, кто не способен защитить себя сам. Чей покой мы возмущаем? Чистокровных магов, которые отлично устроились в подогнанном под них обществе. Не я, так кто-нибудь другой — рано или поздно им придется считаться с реальностью. И, возможно, это пойдёт им на пользу. 

— Вы представляете, к каким последствиям приведут планируемые вами нововведения?

— Неравенства в обществе станет чуть меньше. Справедливости — чуть больше. Разве этого недостаточно?

— Достаточно, если мы одинаково понимаем значение слова «справедливость». 

— Вы выступили против билля, призванного ограничить доступ на государственную службу магглорожденным магам. Вы неоднократно выступали в поддержку прав кентавров. В Хогвартсе в настоящий момент учится оборотень…

— Откуда у вас такие сведения? — перебил его Дамблдор.

— Я не выдаю свои источники информации, профессор. Мои союзники всегда могут быть уверены в моей поддержке. 

— Уверен, Макгриви подтвердил бы ваши слова, — серьёзно кивнул Дамблдор.

— Я даже мысленно не осмеливаюсь сравнивать вас с Чезаре Макгриви, — невозмутимо ответил Томас. — Совершенно разные величины, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду. 

— Понимаю. И всё же…

— Деятельность Макгриви целиком посвящена одной цели — упрочению благосостояния Макгриви. Пока он способствовал продвижению реформ, я был его преданным помощником. Он принял сторону консерваторов, и я его убрал. 

— Исключительно в интересах общества, — протянул Дамблдор. — Кстати, Том… мистер Снейп, прошу прощения… как поживает ваш отец? Я имею в виду вашего настоящего отца, Риддла, — прибавил он, бросая быстрый взгляд поверх очков-половинок. 

«Том, держи себя в руках», — быстро произнёс Отец.

— Настоящий отец — это человек, который воспитал меня. — Мысленный блок не дал ни единой трещинки, и всё же Дамблдор наверняка знал, что сейчас чувствует Том. — Если вы дали себе труд разобраться в моей биографии, вам известно, что Риддл погубил мою мать и избавился от меня, как от ненужного хлама. Он мне не отец. Он — никто. Я не имею ни малейшего представления о том, что с ним сталось, и не хочу этого знать. 

— Но хотели бы узнать, что сталось с мистером Снейпом, который усыновил вас? 

— Я бы многое отдал за такие сведения, однако уверен, что у вас их нет. — Том впился глазами в лицо директора.

Дамблдор не мог знать о хроновороте, и всё же Том встревожился. Нельзя допустить, чтобы старый дьявол догадался: Северус Снейп, который обучается в Хогвартсе, и Северус Снейп, воспитавший Томаса, — одно лицо. Осторожность, заставлявшая его избегать встреч с молодым Северусом, себя оправдала. Ему придется забыть о любых попытках сближения с человеком, который в будущем станет его отцом, до тех пор, пока тот не окончит Хогвартс. 

— Нет. Сведений у меня нет, — подтвердил Дамблдор и добавил задумчиво. — Странно, что я никогда о нём не слышал раньше. 

— Вы были знакомы со всеми магами, эмигрировавшими из Европы? — парировал Томас. 

— Разумеется, не со всеми. И всё же это странно. 

— Если вам удастся что-нибудь узнать о нём, прошу вас, сообщите мне об этом. Я уже потерял надежду узнать хоть что-то о его судьбе. 

Дамблдор кивнул. 

Любопытно, как он вышел на Риддлов? Старый проныра. Он бы и отца сумел отыскать, если б это было возможно. Как жаль, что никому такое не под силу — ни Дамблдору, ни самому Томасу. 

— Жду вашего ответа, профессор. 

— Я не разделяю вашего мнения о необходимости решительных мер, — уклончиво сказал Дамблдор. — Я сторонник постепенного развития. Оно кажется мне более естественным и более приемлемым. Иными словами, я стою за эволюцию.

— В природе нежизнеспособный вид вымирает, — сказал Томас. — Однако в человеческом обществе дела обстоят иначе.

— Не назвал бы чистокровных магов нежизнеспособными, — бросил Дамблдор. — А проблема отношений между магами, магглами и теми, кто принадлежит к обоим мирам, стара, как наша цивилизация. Не думайте, что вы совершили открытие, мистер Снейп, и что до вас никто над этой проблемой не задумывался. 

— Однако она существует до сих пор, и никто не желает за неё браться. Вы не принимаете решения сами и не даёте его принять другим.

— Другим — это вам? Я считаю, что ни вы, ни я не уполномочены говорить от имени всего народа. 

Упрямый старик приводил Тома в бешенство. Змей тихонько зашипел, призывая к осмотрительности и хладнокровию. Усилием воли погасив эмоции, Том успокоился. 

— Вы не верите в искренность моих мотивов, в этом дело? 

— Мне не часто доводилось встречать честного политика. 

— Разумеется, удобнее держаться в стороне, пока другие делают грязную работу. Но имидж наблюдателя может сыграть против вас. Однажды вас спросят: «А каковы ваши заслуги перед магическим сообществом?», и что вы ответите?

— Я не привык похваляться своими заслугами, мистер Снейп, но, полагаю, победу над Гриндевальдом можно посчитать таковой. 

— Так ли уж плох был Гриндевальд?

Томас с удовлетворением отметил: рука директора, в которой тот держал чашку, напряглась. Впрочем, Дамблдор был не так прост, чтобы позволить сбить себя с толку одним замечанием. 

— Неужели вы в этом сомневаетесь?

— История пишется победителями, — пожал плечами Томас. — Мне нечего сказать о Гриндевальде. Он повержен. Отныне каждый школьник в Британии, да и по всему миру, вам скажет: Гриндевальд был бесчестный негодяй и подлый тиран.

— Он не был подлецом и избегал бесчестных поступков, — ответил Дамблдор. — Но он был тираном и сам обрёк себя на поражение. 

— Я не сомневался, что вы это скажете. 

Губы Дамблдора едва заметно сжались.

«Не увлекайся. Ты же собираешься привлечь его на свою сторону», — напомнил Отец. 

Томас, однако, уже понял, что Дамблдор не станет его союзником, даже если он расстелется шёлковым ковром. 

— Не подумайте, будто я испытываю к Гриндевальду жалость или сочувствие. Я согласен с вами, профессор. Каждый человек выбирает свой путь, а, следовательно — и окончание этого пути. Каждый из нас получит то, что ему причитается. 

Дамблдор опустил пергаментные веки, выражая согласие. 

— Каждому воздастся по делам его, — сказал он. — Добром за добро. Злом за зло.

«О, чёрт побери! — подумал Томас. — Не может быть, чтобы, прожив полтораста лет, он сохранил подобную наивность. Кого он пытается одурачить?» 

— Я говорил о другом… Что касается политики, абсолютного зла в ней не существует. 

— Уж не хотите ли вы развязать гражданскую войну, мистер Снейп? — Глаза Дамблдора сверкнули. 

— Я пытаюсь избежать этого, — ответил Томас. — Но никто не желает пойти нам навстречу, наших требований не слышат, нам говорят: «Вы — люди второго сорта, будьте благодарны уже за то, что имеете, и не смейте просить о большем». Вас не устраивает наша позиция, и вы собираетесь с нами бороться. А вам не кажется, что бороться надо с процессами, а не с нами? Мир не может оставаться таким, как раньше, как бы вам этого ни хотелось. 

— Этого хочется не только мне, — мягко сказал Дамблдор. — Множество магов будет противостоять вам и вашим реформам. Структура магического общества сложилась, и вам не удастся её переделать. Как бы вам этого ни хотелось.

— Вы ошибаетесь, — улыбка коснулась лишь губ Томаса, а глаза оставались холодными. — Многочисленность противников меня не волнует. Умей они думать самостоятельно, я бы прислушался к вашим предостережениям. Нравится вам это или нет, но за мной и моими людьми будущее. 

— Ваши рассуждения идут от ума. Однако таких, как вы, мало. Большинство людей живет велениями сердца. Как вы будете говорить с ними? Они вас не поймут. 

— Я сумею найти выражения, которые будут им доступны, — бросил Томас. — Моей вины не будет, если они примут желаемое за действительное. За неумение мыслить приходиться расплачиваться. 

— Так же, как и за неумение просчитывать последствия своих действий.

Дамблдор больше не считал нужным скрываться под маской доброго волшебника. Глаза за стеклами очков поблескивали, как льдинки. 

— Стало быть, союза не будет. 

Дамблдор выпрямился в кресле, сведя вместе кончики пальцев. Массивный письменный стол отгораживал его от Томаса, как барьер. 

— Разумеется, нет. Не думаю, что вы хотя бы на миг тешили себя надеждой, будто я этого захочу.

— Отчего же? Тешил, — холодно сказал Томас. — Думал, интересы общества вам дороже предрассудков.

— У меня нет предрассудков, но есть убеждения, — отрезал Дамблдор. — В качестве защитника интересов общества вы несостоятельны и прямо опасны. 

— Перемены опасны не для общества, а для тех, кто боится будущего. 

— Меня во многом можно упрекнуть, но не в трусости, — Дамблдор поднялся и выпрямился во весь рост. — Не нужно недооценивать меня, Том. Не забывай, насколько я старше тебя. 

«И насколько могущественней». Непроизнесённое окончание фразы повисло в воздухе. 

— Я хотел, чтобы мы были на одной стороне, — сказал Томас с сожалением. — Вы отказались от союза. Это ваше последнее слово?

— Последнее.

— В таком случае нам не о чем больше говорить.

— Не о чем. 

Томас кивнул, окинул взглядом затаившие дыхание портреты и вышел. 

«Ты развеял последние сомнения Дамблдора, — подытожил Отец. — Теперь всё кончено». 

«Или только начинается. Не ты ли предостерегал меня от этого альянса?»

«Да», — коротко ответил Отец, и Томас почувствовал, как он удаляется. 

Он испытал облегчение и печаль. В последнее время присутствие отца сковывало его, вызывало постоянное ощущение тревоги, их разговоры теперь напоминали поединки, и он был рад, что отец появляется всё реже и голос его звучит всё тише. Однако мысль о полном и окончательном разрыве этой странной мысленной связи приводила его в ужас, граничащий с паникой (как удивились бы его коллеги и друзья, узнав, что Командор способен испытывать подобные чувства!). 

«Не оставляй меня. Что угодно, только не оставляй меня», — прошептал он однажды, и очередная его подруга, изумлённая этими словами, принятыми ею на свой счет, воскликнула страстно: «Нет, любимый! Я скорее умру, чем оставлю тебя!»

Это было смешно, но Томас не засмеялся. Он дождался, когда женщина заснет, и обратился к отцу: «А ты? Ты останешься со мной?»

И тот ответил после паузы: 

«Хорошо. Но разве я тебе нужен теперь?»

Чем ты недоволен, отец? Я всё делаю, как ты хотел. Мы делаем это вместе. 

Томас свернул с тропинки. Ему вдруг захотелось побродить по этим свежим лужайкам, под растрёпанными солнечным ветром деревьями и подумать. Упрёк Дамблдора в предательстве скорее позабавил его, чем рассердил; воспоминание о нём немного скрасило тяжёлое впечатление от встречи. Предатель? Чудовище, отгрызшее руку, которая его кормила? Пусть так, но ведь он не пёс, чтобы лизать грязные руки хозяев. За всё, что Макгриви дал ему, Томас расплатился сполна. У Макгриви были его пять минут славы и власти, не было только прозорливости, чтобы почуять опасность, и сил, чтобы устоять на ногах после нанесённого удара. Он дал слабину и отправился в тартарары. 

Томас собирался отправить его туда с самого начала. 

Когда на одном из званых ужинов у Лестрэнджей его пригласил поговорить Чезаре Макгриви, сын известного в прошлом политика Лаэрта Макгриви, Томас не поверил своим ушам. Невероятная, неожиданная удача! Наконец-то закрытый от непосвященных мир политики, куда он так настойчиво пробивался, открыл перед ним... если не парадную дверь, то хотя бы чёрный ход.

— Держи с ним ухо востро, — сказал Рабастан, передавая приглашение к беседе. — Я знавал его папашу. Помнишь то дельце со строительством квиддичного стадиона? Кажется, Лаэрт Макгриви спутал стадион со своим особняком, что немудрено, учитывая размеры дома. 

— Как же он не попался? — Томас улыбнулся.

— Такие не попадаются, — хмыкнул Мариус Розье. — Он был скользкий, будто мокрое мыло, в руки не возьмешь. Чезаре весь в отца. Держу пари, первое, что он сделал, выбравшись из материнского чрева — дал взятку акушерке, чтобы она подобрала ему кормилицу попышнее. 

— Мне наплевать на его моральный облик. Где он? 

— Вон там, — Рабастан указал на двух людей, ведущих беседу. — Большой крокодил в маленьком болоте. Почему он до сих пор не министр, один Мерлин ведает. 

— По материнской линии у него не всё чисто, — напомнил Мариус. 

— С кем он говорит? — Томас прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть полускрытого колонной собеседника Макгриви. 

— Локхарт, — Рабастан пренебрежительно фыркнул. — Павлин, да и только. Самомнение невероятное, но он до того бездарен, что даже безупречное происхождение не позволяет ему претендовать на пристойную должность. 

— С такой внешностью вполне можно прокормиться на должности непристойной, — заметил Томас. 

Мариус приподнял угол рта в циничной усмешке. 

— Тем и живет. Старая дура Хэпзиба Смит взяла его к себе в секретари. 

— Бесстыжий жиголо, — буркнул Рабастан. — Терпеть его не могу. Нужно не иметь ни капли совести, чтобы содержать жену с ребёнком на деньги старухи и при этом изображать из себя светского льва. Но Лауре он нравится. 

Томас приподнял бровь в шутливом ужасе. 

— Да, — подтвердил Рабастан. — Говорит, надо наложить на него Petrificus и поставить в угол вместо статуи. 

Мариус рассмеялся. 

Макгриви тем временем завершил беседу (Томасу стало любопытно, о чем он мог говорить с молодым альфонсом) и прошёлся по гостиной, вежливо улыбаясь и раскланиваясь с другими гостями. 

— Мариус, — пропела Друэлла Блэк, проходившая мимо под руку с роскошной дамой, чьи тициановские локоны были уложены в замысловатую прическу. — Где ты пропадаешь? Совершенно нас позабыл. Нарцисса и Белла по тебе скучают. Наверное, ты их и не узнаешь, когда увидишь.

— Они здесь?

— Да, пришлось их взять с собой. Белла настояла. Она из меня веревки вьёт, — пожаловалась Друэлла. — Чудесный прием, Рабастан. Здравствуйте, Томас. Как давно я вас не видела! Со дня моей помолвки, совершенно верно. Помните, как мы танцевали на балу?

— Разве я мог забыть один из самых приятных моментов в моей холостяцкой жизни? — ответил Томас, отвешивая ей поклон. 

— Какой вы льстец, — Друэлла игриво похлопала его веером по плечу. — Чем вы сейчас занимаетесь? 

— Политикой, — Рабастан опередил Томаса с ответом. 

— Вот как? — Друэлла улыбнулась. — Это вам подходит. Слагхорн в свое время пророчил вам пост министра, а старик редко ошибается. У него потрясающее чутьё.

— Друэлла, — напомнила о себе рыжеволосая красавица. 

— Что такое? Ох. Какая же я! Дорогая Лукреция, позволь тебе представить мистера Снейпа. Томас — Лукреция Пруэтт, моя лучшая подруга. 

— Пруэтт? — повторил Томас. 

— Урожденная Блэк. Орион Блэк — мой брат, — произнесла Лукреция. Голос у неё был мягкий и мелодичный, отчего-то напоминающий о тихом омуте и его обитателях. — Кажется, у меня одной в нашей семье имя не звёздное. 

— К чему золотить лилию? — отозвался Томас, целуя протянутую руку. — Звезде не обязательно носить звёздное имя, чтобы сиять. 

Лукреция сдержанно улыбнулась и взмахнула ресницами. Чуть повернула голову, кивнула:

— Вот и Орион с Вальбургой. 

Обмениваясь холодными приветствиями с Блэками, Томас ещё раз отметил, как неприятна эта пара. Вальбурга не потеряла своей яркой красоты, но властность и высокомерие, поражавшие уже в школьные годы, высушили её черты. В присутствии Вальбурги Орион выглядел блёкло, однако Томас знал, что он держит свою царственную супругу в подчинении. Поверить в это было трудно, но лишь до тех пор, пока Орион Блэк не улыбнулся: к тихой, сдержанной улыбке, так похожей на улыбку Лукреции, примешивалось выражение тайной угрозы, слегка отдающей безумием. Поколения близкородственных браков сделали своё дело — семья вырождалась. 

Макгриви приближался с бокалом в руке, его взгляд был сосредоточен на лице Томаса, хотя он успевал замечать всех и для каждого находил подходящее слово. Вблизи он производил двойственное впечатление. Крупные черты лица, повадка всеобщего дядюшки, великолепная седая шевелюра и превосходный портной создавали имидж человека добродушного, но с взглядом он ничего поделать не мог: глаза у него были, как два стальных капкана. Говорил он очень быстро, отчётливо артикулируя каждый звук, при этом поток его речей состоял преимущественно из воды, мысли же он отмерял с той же выверенной тщательностью, с какой отец добавлял особенно драгоценный ингредиент в свои зелья. 

Он был из тех людей, которые вроде бы добиваются в жизни успеха, но этот успех никогда не бывает полным. Победа достижима лишь при известной степени самоотрешения. Тот, кто не способен сосредоточиться на своей цели, забыв о себе, навсегда останется в двух шагах от вершины. Таков был и Макгриви. 

Едва увидев его, Томас понял, что у них всё получится. Он будет работать с этим человеком. А когда придёт время, он от него избавится. 

— Мистер Макгриви, позвольте вам представить Томаса Снейпа, — произнёс Рабастан. 

— Счастлив познакомиться с вами, мистер Макгриви. Я много о вас слышал. Впрочем, найдется ли в Британии — да и в Европе — человек, который о вас не слышал?

Макгриви протянул руку; Томас пожал широкую, немного влажную ладонь. Поговорив с ним минут десять, Томас понял причину его популярности. Этот человек был остроумен и умел вести беседу. Томаса природа также не обидела этими свойствами. Разговор принял общий характер. Улыбаясь, отпуская остроумные реплики, делая комплименты немного смягчившейся Вальбурге Блэк, Томас думал: если бы все эти люди узнали, чего он добивается на самом деле, то вывели бы его на лужайку перед домом и прикончили. К счастью, никто из них не был легилиментом.

Он начал прикидывать, как выведать, чего хотел Макгриви, но тот уже взял дело в свои руки. Ловко оттеснив Томаса в сторону, он сказал, что наслышан о его способностях от «очень близкого друга» и хочет предложить ему попробовать себя в качестве помощника Макгриви. 

— Возможно, мне понадобятся ваши научные консультации. Когда занимаешься реальными делами, просто не остаётся времени следить за всякими там новейшими разработками, — Макгриви широко и снисходительно улыбнулся. — У меня столько дел, одному человеку никак не справиться. Я всегда помогаю своим друзьям, да и простому человеку не откажу в помощи, и тут мне приходится потрудиться. Вы, может быть, удивляетесь, что я выбрал вас, когда вокруг столько искушённых в политике людей? Вам на первых порах придётся тяжело. Но уж очень мне вас хвалили. — Макгриви наклонился к Томасу и доверительно прибавил: — Мне нужна ваша помощь.

— Вы её получите, — Томас поглядел на собеседника такими же ясными, искренними глазами. — Я весь в вашем распоряжении. 

— Прекрасно, друг мой, прекрасно, — Макгриви улыбался, как сытый кот, а Томас терялся в догадках, откуда вдруг появилась такая необходимость в его услугах. 

Позже Томас узнал правду. 

Макгриви всегда верил в себя и в свою удачу. А ещё он верил в гороскопы и предзнаменования. Когда партнёр по иранскому проекту (злые языки говорили — «подельник») подарил Макгриви предсказание, благодарность политика оказалась велика: щедрый парс получил совершенно неслыханный заём под совершенно неслыханные проценты, Макгриви же получил твёрдое обещание, что, стоит ему прибегнуть к услугам Томаса Снейпа, дела его начнут процветать.

Аль-Даджжал сам рассказал Томасу эту историю и добавил, лукаво посмеиваясь: 

— Я эгоист, друг мой, и в будущем рассчитываю на твою поддержку. Научи птенца птицы Рух летать, и он донесёт тебя до Крыши Мира. 

— Пророчество было поддельным?

Алые губы изогнулись, как клинок ятагана. 

— Он ведь и вправду процветает. — Аль-Даджжал сделал глоток сладкой смолы, которую выдавал за кофе. — Но никто не говорил ему, что так будет всегда. 

Впоследствии парс с одобрением отнесся к известию о падении Макгриви. Во время беседы через «чёрное зеркало» (каминов в дворцах Исфагана не водилось), он сказал в своей обычной манере, маскируя насмешку восточной цветистостью оборотов:

— Тот, кто хранит преданность владыке, лишённому добродетелей, подобен человеку, отвергнувшему родник ради грязной лужи. 

Дамблдор, видно, предпочитал, чтобы Томас продолжал бултыхаться в грязи… и не лез в князи. 

Томас невольно бросил взгляд на крохотное озерцо посреди лужайки, на которую вышел. Башни Хогвартса на фоне безоблачного неба казались нереально красивыми, как на картинках к детской сказке, и также картинно, неправдоподобно красиво было это озерцо, берега которого густо поросли «венериными башмачками». Томас сорвал один. Нежный небольшой цветок совсем не походил на роскошные орхидеи из оранжереи Лауры Лестрэндж. Томас поднёс его к лицу. Положительно, у него сегодня был день воспоминаний. 

Когда Макгриви отвлёкся на очередного знакомого, Томас спустился в оранжерею — выкурить сигару и привести мысли в порядок. Неторопливо затягиваясь, он прикидывал, кто рекомендовал его Макгриви. Члены их маленького ордена отпадали — они сразу бы сказали Томасу об этом. Томас отучил своих друзей от привычки преподносить ему сюрпризы. Возможно, это был Диппет. Армандо всегда хорошо к нему относился. Не будь он так зависим от Дамблдора, с ним можно было бы работать. 

Томас услышал, как под чьими-то лёгкими ногами захрустела мраморная крошка, и привстал со скамейки. Из-за олеандров выпорхнули две девочки. Старшая, лет четырнадцати, со смоляными волосами и румянцем во всю щёку, была очень хороша; из второй, бледненькой, белёсой, с острым носиком, могла получиться очаровательная леди… или серая мышка. Как повезёт. 

Завидев Томаса, обе остановились и принялись шептаться, подталкивая друг дружку локтями и настороженно поглядывая на незнакомца. Причину смущения девочек Томас определил сразу: в руках они держали несколько свежесорванных орхидей. 

Поколебавшись немного, старшая из девочек набралась смелости и вышла вперёд. 

— Здравствуйте, сэр. 

— Добрый день, милая девица. У Лестрэнджей прекрасный сад, не правда ли?

— Да, — согласилась девочка. — Мы здесь часто бываем.

— И всякий раз наносите ущерб хозяйским орхидеям? 

Девочка опустила глаза с притворным смирением. Роль смиренницы ей не слишком удавалась — кротости в ней было не больше, чем в Люцифере. 

— Вы ведь нас не выдадите? 

— Разве можно выдавать таких очаровательных юных леди? Это непростительный грех. 

Старшая просияла яркой победительной улыбкой. Беленькая мышка посмотрела искоса и поправила локон на виске. Было во взгляде этой девочки что-то многообещающее. Томас не любил таких женщин — они всегда требовали от мужчин больше, чем те могли дать, но при этом уважал. Он и сам был из тех, кто требует преданности длиною в жизнь за малую толику внимания. 

— Белла, Нарцисса. Ваши кавалеры вас потеряли. 

Томаса всегда поражало, как бесшумно передвигался крупный, чтобы не сказать грузный Рабастан. Вот и сейчас он услышал его шаги, только когда тот подошёл почти вплотную, а девочки не услышали вообще. 

Беленькая Нарцисса пискнула и прижала ладошку ко рту. Белла только тряхнула кудрями и, бросив на мужчин взгляд, в котором дерзость смешивалась с томностью, прошествовала к выходу из оранжереи, по пути взяв за руку сестру. Ладошку Нарциссы она сжимала правой рукой, левая, с орхидеями, была спрятана в складках мантии. 

— Беллатрикс Блэк, — Рабастан посмотрел девочкам вслед. — Нареченная Младшего. Дочка Друэллы. 

— Прекрасный выбор, — заметил Томас.

— Настоящий огонь, — Рабастан хмыкнул. — Не уверен, что Младший сумеет с ней справиться. Знаешь, Том, как-то он… жидковат. 

Он почесал густую бровь. Выглядел он забавно: не сердито, а, скорее, озадаченно. Он не понимал, как это у него, неистового Рабастана Лестрэнджа, мог получиться такой жидковатый сын. 

— Он ещё слишком молод, чтобы делать выводы, — Томас похлопал друга по плечу. 

— Ты прав. — Лицо Рабастана просветлело. — Станет постарше, попробует жизни, и всё будет в порядке. Что они тут делали?

— Я обещал им, что не скажу.

Томас, посмеиваясь, бросил окурок. Материализовавшийся из воздуха домовик подхватил его на лету и тут же исчез. 

— Эти существа заставляют меня вздрагивать, — признался Рабастан. 

— Девочки или эльфы?

— И те, и другие. Никогда не знаешь, что у них на уме.

— Точно.

— А что на уме у Макгриви? 

— Он предложил мне работу.

— Сколько он будет платить?

— Это неважно, Рабастан. Я не денег от него хочу.

— Чем больше ты из него выжмешь, тем сильнее он будет тебя уважать. 

— Хорошо. Выкручу ему руки. 

Рабастан усмехнулся. 

— Бедняга представления не имеет, с кем связался. 

«И правда — не имеет», — подумал Томас. 

— Поговори с ним после ужина, — посоветовал Рабастан. — Сытые волки покладистей.

Томас кивнул.

За столом его усадили между молоденькой, очень красивой девушкой, и плотным стариком, чьё лицо было знакомо Томасу по колдографиям в газетах. Ирдис Оукби, основатель Сообщества поддержки сквибов, не чувствовал себя неловко в компании магов, гордящихся своей принадлежностью к избранным. По праву рождения он и сам был избранным. Каково ему пришлось в жизни, отпрыску древнейшего рода, появившемуся на свет без проблеска способностей к магии? Для своих девяноста с лишним лет он выглядел неплохо, но жёсткие складки, обрамлявшие рот, указывали на привычку постоянно сжимать челюсти, а манера наклонять голову выдавала готовность отразить нападение. 

Сначала старик держался настороженно, но к десерту они разговорились. Стоило Томасу упомянуть, что он учился у доктора Ф, как Оукби оживился. Оказалось, что и он в своё время пытался получить помощь доктора.

— Я надеялся, он поможет мне разблокировать магические способности. Сквибы ведь не лишены их полностью. Мы только не можем их использовать по какой-то причине, до сих пор остающейся загадкой.

— Вы верите, что возможно восстанавливать магический потенциал сквибов?

— Верю. Но я этого открытия уже не увижу. У меня другая задача — помочь сквибам выжить в мире магов, выжить и не потерять себя. Это очень трудно, а без поддержки — невозможно.

— Я понимаю.

— Нет, молодой человек, не понимаете. Это невозможно понять, это можно только прочувствовать. Быть сквибом — совсем не то, что родиться магглом. Магглы — слепые в стране слепых. Мы — слепые в стране зрячих. Они не понимают, чего лишены, мы же сталкиваемся с магией каждый день, но нам она неподвластна. Я богат и принадлежу к древнему роду, но даже мне приходится тяжко. В юности я подумывал о самоубийстве, но потом решил — не дождутся! Я мог сделать кое-что для людей, которые, имея те же проблемы, что и у меня, лишены возможности с ними справиться; я был бы последним трусом, если бы сидел, сложа руки. «Делай, что должен, и будь, что будет» — недурной девиз, не так ли?

Томас согласился. 

Ужин закончился. Гости поднялись из-за стола и разбрелись по просторным залам — переваривать деликатесы и сплетничать. Продолжая беседовать с Оукби, Томас огляделся. Макгриви стоял неподалеку, но подходить не торопился, и Томас решил не прерывать старика. Обсудив некоторые меры, предпринимаемые Сообществом в защиту своих членов, Оукби свернул на общее положение дел в стране. 

— Наша система никуда не годится, но никто этого не понимает. Гражданские права магглорожденных, волнения среди оборотней, вооруженный нейтралитет кентавров, недовольство чистокровных, которым всё кажется, будто их ущемляют, и кучка идиотов, готовых закрывать на это глаза, покуда их глаза не закроют навеки парой кнатов, — Оукби засмеялся дребезжащим смешком. — Это ведь самый верный способ — залепить им глаза с помощью денег. Я кое-чего добился с помощью взяток, но этого недостаточно. Вот если бы у нас был свой человек на посту министра! 

— Неужели вы рассчитываете увидеть министром сквиба?

— Разумеется, нет. Я ещё не выжил из ума. Нам нужен кандидат из магов — человек с внешностью и лоском Макгриви, с деньгами Малфоев, с политическим чутьём и организаторским даром Дамблдора, с происхождением и связями Блэков — и притом это чудо из чудес должно отстаивать права сквибов, — Оукби перевёл дух и безрадостно усмехнулся. — Недурной перечень, не так ли?

— Вам нужно снизить запросы, — сказал Томас. 

— Если наш кандидат будет чем-то меньшим, он не победит, — ответил Оукби.

— Он может быть не меньшим, а иным. Вы уделяете чрезмерное внимание чистой крови.

— Избирательный ценз никто не отменял, — напомнил Оукби. 

— Ценз установили люди. Такие, как мы с вами. — Томас отвёл прядь, упавшую на лоб (в гостиной сделалось жарко) и поймал заинтересованный взгляд Лукреции Пруэтт. — Человек всегда сумеет преодолеть препятствие, выстроенное другим человеком. Разумеется, для этого ему следует обладать определенными качествами: умом, решительностью, уверенностью в своих силах и в своей правоте. И готовностью пренебречь условностями в движении к цели. 

Оукби, казалось, смутило такое описание радетеля о правах сквибов. 

— Во всем следует знать меру. Некоторые и человеческую жизнь полагают условностью.

— Разве это не так? — Томас пожал плечами. — Жизнь может казаться бесценной, а может — сущей безделкой в зависимости от того, кто об этом судит, и от того, о ком судят. Такое положение дел заведомо предполагает некоторую условность определения. 

Оукби принуждённо засмеялся. 

— Вы играете словами, я слишком стар для подобных развлечений. И для открытых столкновений тоже, — сказал он, словно извиняясь. 

— Ну что вы! — вежливо отозвался Томас, мысленно соглашаясь с подобной самооценкой. 

Оукби и вправду был слишком стар. Он утратил веру. Но в будущем он может оказаться полезен. Лучше такой союзник, чем никакого. 

Они говорили достаточно громко, и люди, стоявшие неподалеку, начали оборачиваться. Их интерес направлялся не на Оукби — на Томаса. Взгляды не были враждебными; скорее, они выражали любопытство. Макгриви также отвлёкся от беседы, которую вел с хозяйкой дома, и наблюдал за Томасом, прищурившись.

— А что бы вы сделали, если бы стали отстаивать права непривилегированных групп? — спросила Томаса девушка, которая сидела рядом с ним за столом. 

— Прежде всего, привлёк бы внимание общественности к их бедственному положению. Те, кого не коснулись ограничения, попросту не знают о существующей проблеме. В газетах об этом не пишут. 

— Вероятно, журналисты считают эту тему неинтересной, — сказала Лаура Лестрэндж.

— Так и есть, — бросила Вальбурга Блэк.

— Отчего же? — возразил Томас. — Разве может быть неинтересным то, что касается благополучия общества, в котором мы живем? Социальные противоречия — жизненно важная тема, гораздо важнее того, какая из квиддичных команд выиграет очередной Кубок.

— Нет ничего важнее квиддича! — Макгриви с шутливым пылом вскинул руки. — Квиддич объединяет нацию.

Все засмеялись. 

— О политике можно писать так же интересно, как о квиддиче, — вернулся к теме разговора Томас. — В конце концов, это тоже игра, тоже спорт — и преувлекательный. 

— Правила политических игр куда сложнее, чем квиддичные, и разобраться в них способен не всякий. Простому человеку все эти законопроекты и прочее кажутся чем-то далеким, а потому неинтересным. На воображение действует только то, что происходит рядом, — сказал Игнациус Пруэтт.

— Мы рядом, — спокойно ответил Оукби. 

— Я не понимаю, зачем людям, не обладающим способностями к магии, жить среди магов, — вмешалась Вальбурга. — Почему бы сквибам вместо того, чтобы жаловаться на свою несчастную судьбу, не переселяться в маггловский мир?

— Потому что мы — не магглы, дорогая миссис Блэк, — ледяным тоном ответил Оукби. 

Вальбурга пожала плечами и собралась сказать что-то ещё, но осеклась, когда Орион, протянув: «Полно, душенька, не горячись», сжал пальцы на её предплечье словно бы успокаивающим, а на самом деле угрожающим жестом. 

— Когда вы говорите о неравенстве людей и нечеловеческих рас, кого вы имеете в виду? — спросила соседка Томаса, которой его так до сих пор и не представили. 

Томас поглядел в сверкающие любознательностью глаза девушки, удивительно светлые на смуглом, обрамленном тяжёлыми чёрными косами лице. 

— О кентаврах, о гоблинах, об оборотнях… о всех, кто разумен. Поскольку лишь разум отличает человека от животного, негоже относиться, как к животному, к тому, кто им наделён. 

— У животных тоже есть разум, — неожиданно возмутилась девушка. 

— Лоренсия фестралов ставит выше, чем людей, — сообщила Лаура Лестрэндж. — Прибавьте их к своему списку, и вы получите преданную союзницу в её лице. 

Девушка досадливо нахмурилась, не принимая шутки, и отступила в тень. 

Теперь Томас узнал её — это была Лоренсия Флитвок, «Амазонка из Меткомбс Стад» , мисс «Скажи-Нет-Метле». После смерти отца, она унаследовала завод фестралов и управляла им твёрдой рукой, невзирая на юные годы. 

— Существующий уклад обусловлен и оправдан традицией, — Орион Блэк улыбался своей странной улыбочкой, поглаживая руку жены. Той было заметно не по себе от этих прикосновений. — Неравенство возможностей порождает неравенство в правах. Не-люди не могут пользоваться всеми правами, полагающимися человеку. 

— Если вы придерживаетесь этой точки зрения, — заметил Томас, — вы не вправе сетовать, что те, от кого вы отвернулись, не считаются с вашим мнением. И вы не сможете помешать им держаться друг друга. 

— Вы полагаете, что эти… существа могут взбунтоваться? — высокомерно осведомилась Вальбурга. 

«Тебе бы этого хотелось, — подумал Томас, приятно ей улыбаясь. — Тогда у тебя появился бы повод попрактиковаться в Непростительных». 

— Вы считаете, наша политика в отношении разумных нечеловеческих рас неверна? — уточнил Пруэтт. 

— Она неверна уже постольку, поскольку основана на предположении, что превосходство так на веки веков и останется за нами. Мы недооцениваем их на том основании, что они не похожи на нас. Вы полагаете такой подход к делу правильным?

— Я полагаю, то, что было хорошо для наших отцов, хорошо и для нас, — отрезала Вальбурга Блэк и отошла, уводя за собой Лукрецию, которая как раз была не прочь послушать. 

Орион секунду смотрел на Томаса, склонив голову, будто прикидывая, с какого боку лучше вцепиться ему в горло, и последовал за супругой и сестрой. 

— Допустим, — сказал Макгриви, — что они и вправду недовольны, и их недовольство выльется в нечто большее, чем ропот. Сколько же времени в таком случае остается нам, чтобы предпринять какие-то шаги?

Томас не стал медлить с ответом. 

— Лет десять.

Настало короткое молчание. 

— А что потом?

— Они выберут собственного лидера, если предоставить их самим себе. 

— Мне нужно проведать девочек, — сказала Друэлла, теряя интерес к дискуссии. 

Томас окинул взглядом оставшихся. Рабастан, Мариус, Макгриви. Никаких лишних ушей. 

Игнациус Пруэтт беседовал с тоненькой брюнеткой и не обращал на них внимания. 

— Но если найдется человек, который первым сумеет организовать и контролировать блок голосов магглорожденных и сквибов, он получит невиданное преимущество, — произнёс Томас уже без стеснения. — Нужно оседлать бурю, не ожидая, пока она сметёт нас. 

Глаза Макгриви сверкнули. 

— Я не зря заплатил за пророчество, — пробормотал он. 

Томас вопросительно поднял брови. 

— Ничего, это я о своём. Друзья мои, — сказал Макгриви громко, — я готов посвятить себя решению проблем тех, кого наша система лишает возможности реализовать свои возможности. А наш молодой друг мне в этом поможет.

— Этот человек как шампанское, — язвительно сказала Лоренсия Флитвок, когда Макгриви покинул приём, договорившись с Томасом о встрече наутро. — Пробка в потолок! пена во все стороны! а на поверку простая шипучка, которая через полчаса выдыхается.

Она явно не привыкла скрывать свои мысли и подбирать слова. Томас невольно рассмеялся. 

— Шампанское надо пить сразу, — сказал он. 

— Шампанское — это несерьёзно. Я предпочитаю херес. 

— В этом наши вкусы совпадают.

— Только в этом?

— Надеюсь, не только, мисс Флитвок. Давайте выясним, как много общих пристрастий мы сумеем отыскать. 

— Договорились. 

Они обменялись рукопожатием. Рука у девушки была маленькая, но Томаса поразила её сила. 

— Здесь всё провоняло политикой, — изящно вырезанные ноздри Лоренсии вздрогнули, — а мой нос всегда отличался деликатностью. Выйдем на свежий воздух?

Прозрачные глаза смотрели прямо, без вызова и без страха. Наверное, так мисс Флитвок глядела на необъезженных фестралов. 

— С удовольствием, — Томас подал ей руку, и они направились к выходу из гостиной. 

— Вы действительно думаете то, о чём говорили?

— Всё это, и немного сверх того.

— Вы нас не любите, — глаза Лоренсии светились, как удвоившаяся Венера. 

— Разве я не один из вас?

— Нет. Вы не такой. 

Отрицание прозвучало, как комплимент, а не как оскорбление, и Томас улыбнулся.

— Я не люблю претензий на превосходство, в которое не верю. 

— Вы тоже маг, и притом не из последних. Согласились бы вы отказаться от магии?

— Ни за что. 

— Вот видите. Разве это — не претензия не превосходство?

— Это — не претензия. 

— Мне нравятся люди, которые уверены в своих силах.

— Подобное тянется к подобному?

— Вы хотите сказать, что я дерзкая? Мне всё время это говорят.

— Нет. Вы не дерзкая. Вы похожи на Ипполиту. 

— Кто это?

— Царица амазонок.

— Та, которую похитил Тезей?

— Скорее, это она его похитила. Такие женщины, как вы, выбирают первыми — а потом делают вид, что выбрали их. 

— Вы шутите? — Лоренсия сдвинула тонкие брови. — Я не понимаю шуток. Всегда попадаюсь на розыгрыши — никак не могу отличить их от правды. Не дразните меня, хорошо?

— Договорились. 

Томас коснулся её пальцев, и девушка вложила свою руку в его — просто, без колебаний, будто это был самый естественный жест на свете. 

— Вечер сегодня необыкновенный, — сказала она.

Томас кивнул, соглашаясь. 

Свет угасал. В темноте окраска цветов казалась размытой, а очертания деревьев и кустов, напротив, сделались чётче. Лоренсия опиралась на руку Томаса — тёмный силуэт, лишь на лицо падают последние отблески догоревшего заката. 

— Не люблю оранжереи, — призналась Лоренсия. — Не люблю регулярные сады и всякие клумбы. Мне нравится, когда всё естественно, когда деревья и цветы растут, как им вздумается. 

— Планирование полезно, — заметил Томас.

— Да, конечно, — Лоренсия нетерпеливо тряхнула головой. — Я сама составляю расписание, когда тренирую фестралов. Но это другое. 

— Фестралы вас не пугают?

— Нет, конечно, — девушка казалась удивленной таким предположением. 

— А с обычными лошадьми вы работать не хотите?

— Нет. Они не такие изящные, как фестралы — слишком много плоти, и не такие сильные. К тому же, у них нет крыльев. Почему вы решили заняться политикой?

— Мне не нравится, когда кто-то определяет, как мне жить.

— Кто-то всегда определяет.

— Тогда лучше, если этим кем-то стану я. 

— Мне кажется, даже министр не может быть полностью свободен в принятии решений. За его спиной множество людей, которые нажимают на разные рычаги…

— А он подпрыгивает.

— Как забавно. — Тихий смешок. — Вы тоже будете подпрыгивать?

— Постараюсь без этого обойтись. Я собираюсь добиться власти и правильно её использовать.

— Вы сможете, — спокойно сказала Лоренсия. — Что это?

Она наклонилась, подобрала с мраморной дорожки что-то маленькое, светящееся белизной, показала Томасу — орхидея. 

— Смотрите, — он достал палочку и превратил орхидею в огромную белую бабочку. — Теперь у неё тоже есть крылья!

Он подбросил бабочку в воздух, и она закружилась под потолком, потом уселась на резной пальмовый лист, ошеломлённая метаморфозой. При каждом взмахе крылышек по оранжерее распространялся пьянящий аромат.

— Как чудесно, — тихо сказала Лоренсия. — Сделайте что-нибудь ещё.

Томас заглянул в прозрачные, мерцающие глаза. 

— Да, — сказала она нетерпеливо и требовательно. — Поцелуй же меня!

И он её поцеловал. 

Через три месяца они расстались. 

Наверное, Томас мог бы по-настоящему полюбить эту девушку. Наверное. Но тогда было не до неё. 

Томас вздохнул. Что потеряно, потеряно навсегда. Никакой хроноворот не поправит свершившегося. Если бы он снова оказался в том времени и в том месте, он поступил бы так же. 

Небо сверкало невыгоревшей синью, чистое, как витрина только что открывшегося магазина (никто не знает, что там, внутри; может, сокровища индийских магараджей?) Ох уж эта магия неизведанного — никогда не сбывающиеся мечты, неисполненные обещания! Там, внутри, всё тот же хлам. 

Томас поднял голову, подставляя лицо ветерку. Кроны деревьев покрылись рябью, пёстрые, в солнечных пятнах; молодая зелень лоснилась, и казалось, что эти глянцевые листья никогда не постареют и никогда не умрут. Жизнь, всюду жизнь — вечные перемены. Сейчас Томас особенно остро чувствовал свою правоту. Если бы Дамблдор вышел из-под каменных сводов под весеннее солнце, и он бы понял, как жалки его доводы в защиту старого, обветшавшего порядка. 

За кустами раздались азартные крики и какое-то невразумительное шипенье. Похоже, школьники затеяли потасовку. Томас собрался повернуть назад и огляделся в поисках Бонкара. Вот он, рассматривает кучку щебня, щуря глаза так, что они почти утопают в складках век. 

Школьники развоевались не на шутку. Крики сделались громче, послышалось бульканье, а затем что-то, похожее на взрыв. 

— Ах ты! Ах, вот ты как!

— Сириус!

— Что ты на это скажешь, змеёныш?

— Сириус, постой!

— Гнида слизеринская! 

Томас хотел пройти мимо, но Бонкар уже ломился сквозь кусты, неудержимо, как оползень в горах. Томас последовал по оставленному горгулом коридору, ощущая досаду и желание рассмеяться. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Бонкар кого-нибудь искалечил. 

Кто-то выбежал ему навстречу, едва не сбив с ног. Это был небольшого роста рыхлый подросток, одутловатое лицо которого исказилось от страха. Вцепившись в мантию Томаса, он забормотал:

— Там чудовище! Здоровое чудовище! И Petrificus на него не действует!

— Ещё бы, — Томас вытянул руку, отстраняя парня. — Камень нельзя заставить окаменеть. 

В бледных глазках мальчишки появилось осмысленное выражение. Он посмотрел Томасу в лицо и вдруг вывернулся из его рук и пустился наутёк. Впрочем, далеко он не убежал — остановился под прикрытием кустов и принялся наблюдать. Томас пожал плечами и двинулся дальше. Бонкар успел-таки наделать шуму. 

Он вышел на опушку, идиллический вид которой не слишком гармонировал с разворачивающимися на ней событиями. Двое подростков, сверстники толстяка, пятились от горгула, выставив палочки и выкрикивая заклятия ломкими мальчишескими голосами. Бонкар только моргал, мотал массивной башкой и продолжал наступать. Кривые лапы оставляли внушительные вмятины в мягкой, пропитанной влагой почве. Третий мальчишка стоял, согнувшись, прижимая руки к животу. Он не кричал — похоже, не мог. Чёрные патлы свешивались на лицо, но видно было, как по подбородку стекает кровь. 

— Что тут происходит? — спросил Томас внушительно. — Бонкар, сидеть!

Горгул засопел, однако послушно уселся. Ему было неудобно, задница утопала в земле. Он предпочел бы лечь на брюхо, но, раз хозяин велел, придется сидеть. 

Томас повернулся к подросткам. Подумал. Тратить время на подравшихся школьников ему не хотелось, поэтому он ограничился коротким:

— Убирайтесь.

— А вы кто такой?.. — задиристо начал один из них; красивое, смутно знакомое лицо исказилось от гнева. Половина роскошной вороной шевелюры была опалена и торчала кустами, между которыми виднелись розовые проплешины. 

— Бонкар. 

Горгул с готовностью поднялся. 

— Пошёл вон, сопляк, — Томас улыбнулся тихой, нехорошей улыбкой. 

— Сириус, пойдём, — сердито сказал второй парень. — Твой лимит безумств на сегодня исчерпан. 

Сириус мотнул головой, огрызаясь, как пёс, но подчинился. Они скрылись в кустах. Томас повернулся к пострадавшему. Тот делал судорожные вдохи, пытался выдохнуть и не мог. Досадуя на Бонкара, Томас шагнул к мальчишке, но тот сделал отстраняющий жест и с трудом выпрямился. 

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он сипло и, наконец, перевел дыхание. — Зря вы вмешались. 

— Я не вмешивался, — отверг подозрения в альтруизме Томас. — Просто проходил мимо.

— А. 

Мальчишка огорчённо уставился на прорехи в мантии.

— Одежду-то зачем рвать? — спросил он уныло. 

— А зачем ввязываться в драку с тремя противниками сразу? 

— Можно подумать, я этого хотел, — мальчишка нахмурился. — С ними всегда так. Косо посмотрел, и вот пожалуйста. А что мне, глазки им строить, дебилам? 

Он вытер нос грязным платком, внимательно осмотрел окровавленные пальцы. 

— Вот уроды, — пробормотал он вполголоса, мазнув чёрными глазами по лицу Томаса, потом перевёл взгляд на горгула, брезгливо обнюхивающего капли крови на молодой нежной травке. — Кто это? 

Бонкар повернул к нему большое ухо, светившееся на солнце, будто розовый лепесток.

— Это горгул. Его зовут Бонкар. 

— Он правда ест камни? 

— Правда. 

Мальчишка вытащил из кармана мантии гладкую полупрозрачную гальку, хмуро посмотрел на Томаса.

— Можно?

— Давай.

Мальчишка протянул на раскрытой ладони камешек, сверкающий, как леденец. Бонкар покосился на хозяина, аккуратно слизнул гальку и схрупал ее, пофыркивая от удовольствия. 

— Ты пожалуешься на них? — осведомился Томас. 

— А смысл? — мальчишка философски пожал плечами. — Ну, снимут с них пару баллов. Они же любимчики директора, а я кто? Слизеринская гнида. Нет уж. Они не всегда вместе ходят, а когда попадаются по одному, то справиться с ними — не проблема. 

Он злобно усмехнулся, потом опомнился и с сомнением посмотрел на Томаса. Тот сделал вид, что не понял, на что намекал мальчишка. Он одобрял его решение. Со своими врагами нужно разбираться самому. 

Слизеринский змеёныш! Томас стиснул зубы, подавляя приступ гнева. Кровь Салазара Слизерина кипела в его жилах. Как посмели эти наглые сопляки оскорбить его память? 

Довольно. Пора с этим кончать. Дамблдор может сколько угодно говорить об уважении к традициям. На самом же деле, никто никого не уважает. Традиции мертвы, осталась только пустая оболочка, которую давно пора вышвырнуть на свалку, но нет — только прикоснись к ней, как поднимают крик те, кому не даёт покоя память о старых добрых временах. Общество больно, потому оно мечется, потому его лихорадит, как человека с рукой, вспухшей от гангрены. Пораженную руку следует отнять. Да, будет боль и будет кровь, но альтернативой этому — смерть.

— Я пойду? — вернул его к действительности мальчишка, не подозревающий, что его унижение послужило последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения будущего Командора. — Мне ещё курсовую писать. 

«Какие причудливые пути выбирает судьба!», — привычно удивился Томас и спросил больше из странного чувства долга, нежели из простого любопытства:

— Как тебя зовут?

— Снейп. Северус Снейп. 

Он повернулся и пошёл прочь, худенький, угловатый в своей поношенной мантии, такой независимый и такой беззащитный. Очертания удалявшейся фигурки вдруг расплылись, Томас поднёс руку к глазам и с недоумением поглядел на мокрые кончики пальцев. 

— Северус Снейп, — повторил он. 

Эти слова прозвучали, как пароль, открывший его разуму доступ к новому уровню восприятия, а за тем уровнем располагался новый, а за ним ещё один, точно анфилада залов, ведущая к sancta sanctorium . Отец и Змей одновременно произнесли: «Ты достиг вершины», и в самом деле, на миг он испытал головокружение, как человек, очутившийся на вершине горы и ошеломлённый открывшейся ему перспективой. Затем его сознание приспособилось к своим новым возможностям. Никогда раньше Томас не мыслил с такой пронзительной чёткостью. Он будто вел сеанс одновременной игры на нескольких шахматных досках. Его противники были разобщены; напади они на него все вместе, они раздавили бы его, но нет: каждый из них предпочитал вести свою маленькую партию. Это было их ошибкой, которую им предстояло оплатить властью. 

Томас аппарировал в штаб, прямо в свой кабинет, напугав Бетельгейзе, за чашкой чая правившего текст очередного воззвания. Закашлявшись, помощник вскочил, бросил на стол залитый чаем пергамент. Белый лист покрылся ржавыми пятнами, точно закровоточил. 

— Бетельгейзе, сколько людей мы сможем вывести на улицы в конце недели?

Помощник пошевелил губами, повторяя про себя слова Командора. На лице его появилось смешанное выражение страха и возбуждения. 

— В конце недели? Так скоро?

— Мы слишком долго медлили, — сказал Томас. — Промедление — смерть. Мы не будем дожидаться первого хода противника, мы начнем игру первыми — и победим!

***  
Июнь 1976 

Разумеется, они победили. Иначе и быть не могло. 

Томас взглянул на стоявшего перед ним человека. 

— Мне жаль, что я разрушил мир, в котором вы прожили свою жизнь. Повернув общество на новый путь, мы не дали дожить вам свой век в покое. Мы открыли им глаза на правду, которой они не желали видеть. Мне жаль вас. — Голос Томаса зазвучал, как колокол, звонящий по старому миру. — Но мои личные сожаления не перевесят моего долга перед обществом. Если придётся приносить жертвы ради достижения цели, к которой я стремлюсь, я готов к этому. Если мне придётся принести в жертву самого себя, я это сделаю. 

Томас обвёл взглядом лица журналистов.

«О, Мерлин!» — читалось в их глазах, и всё же острый запах страха не мог перебить испытываемого ими невольного восхищения. 

«Это потому, что они — хищники, — протянул Змей. — Все люди рождены хищниками, даже если они отказываются это признавать. Сила — это они понимают. Сила восхищает их. Зарази их своей силой, дам им попробовать её на вкус, и они будут обожать тебя. Только помни, что и они — хищники тоже. Не забывай об этом никогда».

Примечания   
Линкей — в греч. мифологии сын Афарея, участник похода аргоновтов. Отличался небывалой остротой зрения.   
Также отсылка к национальной академии деи Ли́нчеи (итал. Accademia dei Lincei — «Академия рысьеглазых») — старейшей академии наук Итальянской республики, основанной в 603 году умбрийским аристократом Федерико Чези и в течение трёхсот лет остававшейся интеллектуальным центром итальянской науки.

Fulgere (лат.) — сверкать

Лиа Фаль — в ирландской мифологии магический камень, по преданию находившийся в Таре — королевской резиденции правителей Ирландии. Камень Лиа Фаль испускал крик под тем человеком, которому было суждено править в стране. Симпатичное название для газеты, специализирующейся на политических обзорах. 

Сенхан Торпест — полулегендарный ирландский поэт. Ему приписывается несколько поэм, а также так называемое «Великое Сочинение», которое, возможно, послужило основой ирландской письменной генеалогической традиции.

Нуаду — воинственное ирландское божество, один из племени богини Дану. Его меч является одним из четырех сокровищ Туатта Де Дананны.

Виджаянагар (Хампи) — город в штате Карнатака, Индия. «Его давно покинутые храмы и обезлюдевшие дворцы стоят посреди пустынного, усеянного валунами пейзажа удивительной красоты». В мире магов может оставаться обитаемым. 

Виттенберг — на окраине города Виттенберга до сих пор сохранились развалины замка, которые называют «домом Фауста». Здесь ещё много лет после смерти Фауста работали алхимики, среди которых выделялся Кристофер Вагнер, называвший себя учеником Фауста. У Гёте Вагнер — слуга Фауста. 

Аль-Масих аль-Даджжал. По мусульманским поверьям, одним из признаков приближения конца света является появление человека, который будет искушать людей, назвав себя мессией (араб. масих). Даджжал — это тот, кто говорит загадками, много лжёт и обманывает людей, это «великий лжец». Исфаган — по пророчеству Даджжал появится с востока из Хорасана среди иудеев Исфагана. 

Вюртембергская гостиница «Лев» — на стене этого бывшего постоялого двора поныне висит мемориальная доска, надпись на которой гласит: «Мефистофель — один из самых могущественных демонов, которого Фауст при жизни называл своим зятем, свернул ему шею, едва истек двадцатичетырехлетний срок соглашения между ними, и предал душу его вечному проклятию». 

Магистр Георг Забелик Фауст-младший — предположительно такое имя носил прототип литературного Фауста. 

«Эль-джабер-эль-мокабела» — алгебра, «учение о перестановках, отношениях и решениях».

Венед — здесь «славянин». 

Иоганн Ретик — профессор математики Виттенбергского университета, в 1540 опубликовал небольшую брошюру с изложением первых глав труда Коперника «О вращениях небесных сфер», содействовал его опубликованию в Германии. 

Ирдис Оукби (1872-1985) — Основатель С.П.С. (Сообщества поддержки сквибов). 

Лоренсия Флитвок (1947-н.в.) — Знаменитая заводчица и наездница тестралов. Проводила кампанию за ужесточение ограничения использования мётел.

Меткомбс Стад — крупнейший завод по разведению арабских лошадей в Британии.


	2. Chapter 2

2 глава

1981 год 

— Как ты отнёсся к победе Командора, когда он пришёл к власти? — спросил Ремус, задумчиво рассматривая заголовки газет.

Их вечерние посиделки, как обычно, затянулись. Ароматный чай с тысячью оттенков вкуса был на исходе, а заваривать его умел только Ремус, при этом делал он всё на глаз, Северусу же не помогало никакое взвешивание ингредиентов и точные подсчёты консистенции.

— Да никак, — Северус пожал плечами. — То есть сначала никак. Не до того было: предпоследний курс, экзамены, я уж о матери не говорю.

— А потом?

— А потом увидел его на митинге и влюбился.

— Влюбился? — Ремус комично вытаращил глаза. 

Северус подавился следующей фразой, смущённо замахал руками, наконец, выговорил, стараясь не рассмеяться:

— Ты что! Вечно всё извратишь. Это было не так.

***  
1976-1977

Поначалу смена министра, произошедшая летом после шестого года в Хогвартсе, не особенно взволновала Северуса Снейпа. 

Лето он провёл дома в Галифаксе, а там были свои заботы. В детстве он искренне мечтал, чтобы его отец исчез, как исчезают предметы по мановению волшебной палочки. Тогда бы, наконец, прекратились вечные скандалы, оскорбления и мамины слёзы. Но когда отец и в самом деле исчез из их жизни, действительность оказалась не столь фееричной — мать начала выпивать. Со временем Северус разобрался, что мать и отец жили в идеальном симбиозе: он имел возможность выплескивать свой гнев и раздражение, она, умело провоцируя мужа, с удовольствием играла роль жертвы. Так у обоих было твёрдое алиби: ни один из них не был виноват в собственной неудавшейся жизни. 

Северус с болью наблюдал, как стремительно состарилась мать за последние два года, как дрожат её руки. Сценарий их взаимоотношений повторялся из раза в раз каждые каникулы: первые дни мать держалась, потом начинала спрашивать Северуса, не хочет ли он съездить к друзьям — как будто не знала, что друзей у него нет. Потом её терпение иссякало, и она бралась за бутылку. Отрезвляющие зелья не помогали — мать сама неплохо знала зельеварение. А в один прекрасный день Северус обнаружил все свои котлы безнадежно испорченными. Один раз ему пришлось вызвать обычную карету скорой помощи, когда мать допилась до белой горячки. Только в самом конце августа, отправившись в Лондон за необходимыми к школе покупками, он понял, что жизнь магов изменилась. 

Повсюду слышалось жужжание потревоженного осиного гнезда — и на Диагон-аллее, и под полосатым тентом у Фортескью, и в грязных лавочках Косого переулка, и в мраморном зале гоблинского банка. Напряжение тревожное и одновременно радостное витало в воздухе. На стенах домов ещё висели яркие плакаты: «Знания и таланты против спермы и крови». На шляпах волшебников ещё колыхались зелёные веточки — символ свободы. 

— Эй, Снейп! — услышал он оклик кого-то из одноклассников. 

Люди на улице вдруг стали останавливаться, озираясь. Внезапно оказавшись под прицелами множества взглядов, Северус поспешил ретироваться в ближайшую дверь.   
Сквозь тонированное стекло он с облегчением увидел, как люди отворачиваются и расходятся по своим делам. Обернувшись, он обнаружил, что стоит в зале небольшого, но вполне приличного ресторана. Пара посетителей, сидевших поближе к двери, недоумённо уставились на него, и не удивительно: его старая запыленная мантия совершенно не соответствовала уровню заведения. Северус хотел было тихонько выйти, но проходивший мимо парень-официант приостановился и с явным презрением оглядел его с ног до головы. Это решило дело. Северус мысленно попрощался с оставшимися галеонами, а заодно с новыми ботинками и бельём, гордо вскинул голову и прошёл за пустой столик. В конце концов, эти деньги стоили того, чтобы посмотреть на склонившегося в поклоне официанта. 

Северус ел не торопясь, степенно, стараясь растянуть свой небольшой заказ. В ресторане царила прохлада, а после летней пыли и жары Диагон-аллеи было приятно подышать свежим воздухом — кажется, из «горной» коллекции. Среди немногочисленных посетителей внимание Северуса привлекла компания, сидевшая за соседним столиком: они обсуждали что-то вполголоса, но очень эмоционально, и это заставило Снейпа прислушаться.

— Ублюдок!

— Грязнокровная выскочка!

— Этот Снейп спокоен, как удав.

Северус вздрогнул, напрягся и медленно отложил вилку в сторону.

— У пресмыкающихся кровь холодная.

— Что-то не видно, чтобы он пресмыкался.

— К чему волноваться, господа! Он не продержится и трёх месяцев! 

Тут от сердца у Северуса отлегло, поскольку стало ясно, что предметом обсуждения является новый министр, а не его, Северуса, пребывание в этом достойном заведении.

— Вы отдаёте себе отчёт, какими силами он располагает? Его люди величают его Командором, глотку за него готовы перегрызть любому. Аврорат полностью в его руках. 

— Какая разница, пусть зеваки горланят, — произнёс величественный господин, манерно растягивая слова. 

— И гоблины уже лижут ему пятки. Иначе новый декрет об ограничении с операциями по счетам ряда чистокровных семейств просто не прошёл бы.

— Что, что за декрет? — воскликнули сразу несколько магов. Тема задела всех за живое.

— Да не шумите вы так! И у портретов есть уши, — досадливо сказал тот, кто принес эту весть, и заговорил полушёпотом. Его собеседники придвинулись ближе, и Северус больше ничего не смог расслышать.

Он расплатился, не глядя на официанта, и задумчиво вышел из ресторана.

***

Поездка в Хогвартс-экспрессе началась с разговоров о новом министре магии, но Северус пропустил всё, что его интересовало, отмываясь в туалете от вонючей слизи после очередной встречи с Мародёрами. Сразу по приезду в школу он засел в библиотеке, листая подшивки летних газет. 

Заголовки кричали о толпе на улицах магического Лондона, о старом министре, забаррикадировавшемся с несколькими сторонниками в здании Министерства в то время как младший персонал присоединился к бунтовщикам, об аврорах, перешедших на сторону Томаса Снейпа. Командор первым вошёл в здание Министерства под перекрёстными лучами заклинаний. Колдографии не могли полностью передать драматизм происходящего, но даже на маленьких чёрно-белых картинках нельзя было отвести глаз от черноволосого человека с вдохновенным лицом. Томас Снейп был невероятно притягательным, его слова объединяли людей в армию, его обаяние дышало даже с газетных страниц. Хотелось оказаться там, рядом с ним, хотелось идти плечом к плечу, сражаться — не важно, за что. 

Северус не узнал бы в нём своего случайного спасителя, если бы на снимках рядом с ним не оказался знакомый горгул.

Школьники живо спорили о положении в стране, тоненькая книжка Томаса Снейпа «О справедливости и борьбе», изданная ещё до выборов, ходила по рукам. Порой перемены принимали странную форму. В Хогвартсе вошли в моду любимые Командором приталенные камзолы с вышивкой по борту; вместе с камзолами молодые люди стали носить маггловские джинсы и расклешённые брюки, вызывая скрежет зубовный среди учителей старой закваски, до сих пор убеждённых, что достоинство мужчин должно обдуваться под мантией ветерком. Старшеклассники вдруг поголовно приобрели привычку курить. Если раньше трубочка и разноцветные колечки дыма были прерогативой старых волшебников-маргиналов, подражавших индейским магам, то теперь маггловские сигареты покупались во время тайных вылазок в Лондон и приходили в посылках из первой на Диагон-аллее табачной лавочки.

Политические предпочтения неожиданно смешали традиционно сложившиеся факультетские альянсы, хотя и не настолько, чтобы кто-то из Слизерина осмелился брататься с гриффами. 

Северус всё больше проникался идеями, предлагаемыми министром. Справедливость, равное отношение ко всем, награды в зависимости от стараний и работы, а не от того, кто твои предки и на каком ты факультете — не об этом ли Северус тайно мечтал все школьные годы? То, что предлагал Томас Снейп, давало слизеринцу-грязнокровке реальный шанс занять достойное место в мире магов.

«Удача не приходит сама собой, — писал Томас Снейп. — Хочешь справедливости — сражайся за нее. Хочешь свободы — снимай свои цепи».

Отныне целью Северуса стала коллегия авроров. Он окопался в библиотеке. Его решение только укрепилось после случая в октябре. Директор назвал происшествие «трагическим недоразумением», Северус называл его про себя Инцидент. 

Два дня в Больничном крыле бок о бок с оборотнем; полтора месяца кошмаров, пока Северус не подобрал для себя успокоительное. Однако нет худа без добра — Мародёры перестали его задирать. Блэк, конечно, по-прежнему рычал и несколько раз пытался наброситься на Северуса из-за самых невинных заклинаний (подумаешь, зоофилия с кошками в сданных Мародёрами эссе по трансфигурации!), но у Поттера и Люпина хватало мозгов вовремя оттащить своего дружка.

Северус сосредоточился на изучении Защиты и даже не поехал домой на каникулы, предпочитая стычкам с матерью тишину библиотечных залов. Он не сомневался, что окончит школу с самыми высокими отметками, однако письмо, пришедшее в начале апреля, поломало все планы. В сером конверте с обычной почтовой совой ему пришло известие о смерти матери. Официальный представитель Министерства в скупых строчках информировал Северуса, что причиной смерти послужила остановка сердца. На месяц Снейп выпал из жизни: его ожидали похороны, опустевший неуютный дом, бесконечные очереди к чиновничьим дверям как в магическом, так и в маггловском мире. Впрочем, Северус был в глубине души даже благодарен хлопотам, отвлекавшим его от горькой печали и чувства вины перед матерью. 

Через три дня после похорон на Спиннерс-энд появился отец. Формальный повод — помянуть покойницу — не предполагал отказа, а потому Северус, Тобиас и бутыль джина расположились втроём в пустоватой и неуютной гостиной. Отец почти не изменился с тех пор, как Северус видел его в последний раз, и его ядовитый сарказм остался при нем. Тобиас обладал талантом безошибочно находить болевые точки собеседника и наслаждался, доводя людей до исступления. А уж об отношении сына к немагической части своего наследия он знал прекрасно.

— Ты весь в меня, сынок, настоящий Снейп, — со змеиной улыбкой сказал Тобиас, готовясь к развлечению в виде скандала. 

На этот раз Северус не стал шипеть в ответ: «Я — Принц, чёрт побери, слышишь? Я — Принц!» Он и в самом деле не почувствовал привычной злости. За последний год он научился не стыдиться своего происхождения, а фамилия «Снейп» столько раз произносилась с восхищением, благоговением или страхом, что давно заставила Северуса не только примириться с ней, но даже вызывала гордость. 

— Да, я — Снейп. Настоящий Снейп, — улыбнулся он и отсалютовал отцу стаканом. 

Выражение глуповатого недоумения на лице человека, который так и не стал ему родным, компенсировало пережитые ранее унижения. Северус почувствовал себя сильнее от того, что выиграл этот бой. 

Когда он, исхудавший и раздражённый сильнее обычного, вернулся в Хогвартс, выпускники носились, разрываясь между подготовкой к экзаменам и выпускному. Ему непросто было снова втянуться в школьную кутерьму, но он должен был нагнать пропущенное, а суета умерила боль. 

В одно из воскресений мая Дамблдор отпустил семикурсников в Лондон, чтобы они могли закупить все необходимое для выпускного бала. Слагхорн, сопровождавший слизеринцев, исчез, как только его подопечные оказались в магическом районе, студенты разошлись по своим делам. Северуса удивили пустынные, несмотря на прекрасную погоду и выходной день, улицы и таблички «Закрыто» на магазинчиках, при том, что куда бы он не шел, везде был слышен странный гул. В его любимой лавке «Магистерий» молодая продавщица нервно, явно торопясь, отвешивала нужные вещества, а когда он перед уходом задержался перед одной из витрин, недовольно сказала, что они закрываются через пятнадцать минут. 

Став обладателем нескольких пакетов и флаконов с ингредиентами, вполне приличной чёрной мантии и пары ботинок, Северус отправился в центр. Чем ближе он продвигался к Форуму перед Министерством, тем больше становилось людей на улице, двигавшихся в одном с ним направлении; теперь стало понятно, что он слышит гул большой толпы. 

Дробно стуча каблучками, Северуса обогнала молодая женщина с каким-то отрешённо-восторженным выражением лица. Стесняясь заговорить с незнакомыми магами, Северус оглянулся по сторонам, и, к своей радости, увидел на другой стороне улицы знакомого слизеринца, закончившего Хогвартс пару лет назад. Он окликнул молодого человека и поинтересовался, что случилось сегодня в городе.

— Как, ты не знаешь? Неужели старого доброго Хогвартса не коснулись даже волнения последнего года? Сегодня же первая годовщина Восстания! Командор будет говорить! Пойдём скорее, там и так, наверное, уже не протолкнуться. 

Раньше Северус никогда не видел столько магов в одном месте. Он заподозрил, что дома заставили потесниться, чтобы площадь могла вместить всех. В пёстрой толпе молодые маги в широких брюках, с бакенбардами, отпущенными по маггловской моде, стояли рядом с красавицами, у которых на шляпках хлопали крыльями живые павлины. К своему удивлению, Северус заметил даже нескольких гоблинов, державшихся плотной группкой и настороженно поглядывающих на людей. У стоявшей рядом старухи в остроконечной зелёной шляпе на плече сидел чёрный кот. Приятель Северуса неосторожно толкнул старуху. Кот свалился, но, не долетев до земли, превратился в пожилого негра в высоком цилиндре, за шёлковую ленту которого была заткнута высушенная петушиная лапа. 

— Полегче, са-ар, — сказал он с достоинством.

— Простите, теснота ужасная. 

Толпа раздалась, сомкнулась, Северуса закрутило и вытолкнуло, как пробку из бутыли с сидром, на новое место; его приятель потерялся, но Северус об этом не жалел. Слева от него пищала и взвизгивала толпа юных колдуний, головы которых украшали венки из листьев. Присмотревшись, Северус понял, что не все из них в венках — у двух девушек веточки, покрытые листьями, росли вперемешку с зеленоватыми локонами: дриады, защищённые невидимым облаком заклинаний, решились выйти из дубовых рощ Глостершира. 

Люди переговаривались, шумели, толкались, смеялись, вдруг по толпе прокатилось «А-ах» — с таким звуком волны прибоя разбиваются о камни: на ступенях появились несколько человек. С замирающим сердцем Северус узнал Томаса Снейпа и его соратников. Тут же со всех сторон раздались приветственные крики, люди вытягивали шеи, чтобы лучше рассмотреть своего кумира, вскидывали вверх палочки, и небо расцвечивалось множеством ярких, переливающихся, взрывающихся надписей. Улыбка осветила серьёзное лицо Командора, он обвёл глазами площадь, задержался взглядом на надписях. Северус стал проталкиваться вперёд. 

Командор подождал, когда стихнут крики, потом заговорил: 

— Друзья мои, вы доверили мне власть, и я оправдаю ваше доверие. Чистокровные маги и полукровки, оборотни и великаны, вампиры, кентавры и гоблины, все мы — единый народ. Теперь голос каждого из вас будет услышан. Отныне все имеют равные права. Покажите вашу силу, действуйте и обогащайте волшебный мир. Свобода каждого и единство всех позволит нам создать наше общее великое будущее.

Люди замерли, вслушиваясь в слова министра. Их лица, светились от ликования, словно сама магия разлилась в воздухе и наполнила их грудь неизведанной доселе силой. Северус обратил внимание на молодую женщину, замершую поодаль. Она судорожно сжимала руки, её худое неброское лицо, обращённое к Командору, было исполнено благоговения, бледные губы что-то шептали. Северус пригляделся к движению губ: «Апостол». На шее у женщины висел кулон с изображением Римской Волчицы. Мать оборотня, подумал Северус. А может, сестра. 

— Кто же не даёт нам быть равными среди равных? — Командор оглядел площадь, словно ожидая ответа.

— Аристократы! — откликнулся где-то сбоку пронзительный женский голос.

— Чистокровки! — закричали в середине толпы.

— Аристократы из древних чистокровных семей. Баловни судьбы, наследники. — Последнее слово Командор произнёс как ругательство. — Им довольно родиться, чтобы получить всё. Их предки копили деньги, знания, заклинания, артефакты. Их предки создали магическую цивилизацию! Они трудились, они созидали. Они были творцами, потомки — потребители. Отсюда и то размягчение мозгов у родовитого потомства магической знати. Им не нужно бороться. Но в этом не только их счастье — это их трагедия. Они не маги, а ходячие портреты. Выбор собственного пути карается исключением из семейного дерева и проклятием.

Его голос, усиленный заклинанием, был ясно слышен в каждом уголке площади.

— Чистокровные дорого заплатили за власть — заплатили своей свободой. Потому они ненавидят магглорожденных волшебников, не опутанных узами традиций. Мы привыкли считать магглов детьми, если не зверьми. Они не таковы. У них нет нашего дара — взамен они создали технику, которая помогла им справиться с врожденной ущербностью. Теперь магглы тоже летают — выше, чем мы. 

— Посмотри на его руки, — восторженно защебетали ведьмочки-подружки рядом с Северусом. — Ой, какие тонкие пальцы, с ума сойти!

На них зашикали.

— Мы за лучшее будущее. Пусть наши дочери будут с любимыми. Пусть слово «сквиб» перестанет быть приговором. Пусть талантливого магглорождённого предпочтут выродившемуся аристократу. Пусть каждый из нас получит то, что заслужит сам.

Голос, властный и одновременно мягкий, отозвался восторженным трепетом в груди. Годы спустя Северус пришёл к выводу, что голос Командора сам по себе был инструментом магического воздействия на людей.

— Мы дадим свободу чистокровным магам! Их фамильные замки превратились в склепы — в них вернётся жизнь! Каждый будет иметь по своим способностям и талантам! За свободу! За справедливость!

После секундного безмолвия грянул гром рукоплесканий и приветственных криков. Северус поспешил аппарировать, чтобы вопли толпы не заглушили музыки, зазвучавшей в его душе, пока он слушал Командора. В Хогвартс Северус вернулся совершенно ошарашенным, бормоча под нос, словно пробуя на вкус: «Командор, мой Командор». Он налетел на Эйвори, и тот, глядя на его отрешённое лицо и взгляд, обращенный к кому-то невидимому, воскликнул со смехом: 

— Снейп, ты влюбился что ли?!

— Ты кретин, Эйвори, — ответил Северус рассеянно. — Будешь болтать всякую чушь, я из тебя потроха вытряхну. А сейчас — отвали. 

Судя по шепоткам и смешкам, которые Северус слышал за спиной на балу, Эйвори поделился с друзьями своим открытием, но у них хватало ума не дразнить Северуса открыто. А ему было всё равно; впервые его не волновали ни пересуды, ни собственный внешний вид. Он был поглощён своим новым чувством. Со временем оно ослабело и подёрнулось пеплом, но изначально было так сильно, что хватит его ещё надолго, и окончательно оно не исчезнет никогда. 

***  
1981  
— Не знаю, как это назвать, Ремус. Это любовь, но не плотская; скорее, восхищение, такое сильное, что становится чем-то большим, нежели восхищение. В присутствии Командора тебя будто овевает силой; её так много, что ты тоже чувствуешь себя сильным, и тебя тянет к нему, хочется быть рядом, потому что это так приятно — чувствовать себя сильным и причастным к чему-то значительному. 

— Идол, — Люпин посмотрел неожиданно тяжёлым взглядом. — Ты сотворил себе кумира. 

— Это продлилось недолго, — возразил Северус. — Сейчас я вижу в нём человека, не божество. Иногда он меня даже раздражает. Но тогда… 

***  
Август 1977

Северус ушам своим не поверил, когда на пороге его дома появился посланец и сообщил, что на следующий день министр желает видеть его на встрече с выпускниками Хогвартса.

Он тяжело переживал неудачу при поступлении в авроры. Лишь получив отказ, он осознал наивность картин, которые рисовал в воображении: вот Командор пожимает руки аврорам после успешного рейда, кладёт руку на плечо Северуса и негромко говорит: «А вас мне хотелось бы отметить особо»… или, обратив к Северусу серьёзное, чуть печальное лицо, просит совета в трудном деле, секрет которого может доверить только преданному и бесстрашному стороннику… или же Северус, совершенно случайно оказавшись на совете, помогает разрешить какое-то затруднение, и Командор, склонив голову, смотрит на него с интересом и благосклонностью. Осознал и устыдился. Из-за детских грёз он потерял бдительность и забыл о своих врагах.

Паршивец Блэк сумел отомстить ему: за два дня до начала экзаменов книги Северуса подверглись варварской атаке. Страницы одних учебников оказались прочно склеенными, в других превратились в мелкоизрезанную шевелящуюся массу, которая всё время увеличивалась в объёме, а в-третьих на месте текста зиял вырез, сделавший раскрытую книгу похожей на рамку для картин. Просить о возмездии было бесполезно (Дамблдор наверняка потребует доказательств, а где их взять?), и Северус сосредоточился на устранении последствий. Но ни одно из заклинаний не помогало вернуть книгам прежний вид. Пришлось обратиться за помощью к Флитвику. Профессору удалось укротить шевелящиеся и растущие страницы, найти контрзаклятие склеивания, только изрезанные книги оказались безнадежно испорченными. Северус потерял несколько драгоценных дней, и его оценки оказались далеко не столь хороши, как он ожидал. В коллегию авроров он не прошёл по баллам в аттестате. Ему оставалось только вернуться в Галифакс. 

Приглашение отвлекло Северуса от раздумий о том, как ему жить дальше. 

Он надел свою лучшую мантию — ту самую, в которой был на выпускном балу, начистил ботинки, прорепетировал перед зеркалом несколько вариантов улыбки и решил, что улыбаться ему не стоит. 

В приёмной министр появился ненадолго. Произнес короткий приветственный спич, улыбаясь в камеру. Стены Янтарной приёмной — зала для малых аудиенций, выложенные золотисто-молочным материалом, отбрасывали на его лицо солнечные блики, окружая темноволосую голову подобием нимба. На снимках эффект получится превосходным. Северус видел в газетах колдографии с подобных приёмов: на них Командор выглядел героем одного из древних мифов. Одним из тех, кто повергает чудовищ и освобождает народ от тиранов. 

Министр повернулся, взгляд его скользнул по лицам собравшихся, как будто он кого-то искал. Северус был уверен, что ищут не его (зачем он сдался Командору?!), и всё же попятился, спрятавшись за широкими плечами одного из хаффлпаффцев. Томас Снейп пожал руки двоим молодым людям, чмокнул в щёку запылавшую от смущения девочку и удалился. Журналисты принялись за выпускников. На фоне своих однокашников Северус терялся; впрочем, именно этого он и хотел — не выделяться. Он укрылся в тени так, чтобы избежать внимания журналистов. К счастью, его сокурсники охотно позировали перед камерами и рассказывали о своих жизненных планах с щенячьим энтузиазмом, вызывавшим у Северуса саркастическую ухмылку. 

Их послушать, достаточно пожелать чего-то, чтобы оно свалилось тебе в руки. Сам он никаких иллюзий не питал: успеха ему придется добиваться потом и кровью. Этому Хогвартс научил его в первую очередь. Школьные годы — жестокая пора. Над тобой издеваются, а ты платишь тем же, и чужая боль заставляет забыть о своей. Хорошо, что он вовремя понял, какова она, жизнь: каждый выплывает, как умеет. 

Наконец, журналисты убрались. Началась аудиенция. 

Вчерашние студенты по одному входили в кабинет министра. Должно быть, в кабинете была и вторая дверь, поскольку обратно они не выходили. Северус втихомолку забавлялся, представляя себе, что вместо министра в кабинете сидит Минотавр. Правда, сожрать десяток упитанных молодых магов не под силу даже Минотавру. Задумавшись, Северус не заметил, как остался один. 

— Мистер Снейп!

Северус вздрогнул и вскочил со стула. 

— Прошу вас.

Секретарь Командора, невысокий человек с нервной повадкой и прозрачными глазами, посторонился, пропуская Северуса в кабинет. 

Кабинет, небольшой, ярко освещенный, был почти пуст: массивный письменный стол Командора, кресло для посетителей, а между ними, на ковре цвета драконьей крови, лежал горгул. Завидев Северуса, он поднял голову, сверкнув торчащими из нижней челюсти клыками, и заурчал.

— Тихо, Бонкар, — велел ему Командор. — Рад вас видеть, мистер Снейп. Давно хотел поглядеть на тезку. 

Северус совершено растерялся. Приготовленные заранее слова вылетели из головы при виде этого человека, одновременно знакомого и чужого. Министр был не просто красив. Его лицо притягивало взгляд: волевой подбородок, живые горячие глаза, складочка, залегающая меж бровями. А уж как он умел заломить бровь, скептически глядя на своего оппонента! 

Северус провёл много времени у зеркала, чтобы получалось хоть чуточку похоже, но не преуспел — лицо оставалось каким-то обиженным. Зато походку, при которой полы мантии развевались подобно парусу, он освоил быстро.

— Добрый день, сэр, — произнёс он наконец голосом, ему самому показавшимся замогильным. 

— Садитесь, пожалуйста. Не бойтесь Бонкара, он не кусается… пока я ему не велю. 

Лицо министра выразило лукавство и — что ещё? Разочарование?

— Я не боюсь, сэр.

Северус уселся в кресло. Носки его ботинок почти касались горгула. Тот пошевелил ноздрями, однако не отодвинулся. Северус поднял глаза и натолкнулся на испытующий взгляд министра. Тот ободряюще улыбнулся, и всё же Северус почувствовал — что-то здесь не так. Словно он чем-то Командору заранее не угодил. Понять бы ещё, чем. 

— Я говорил о вас с мистером Слагхорном, — министр откинулся в кресле. 

Северус напряжённо кивнул. 

В школе он избегал Слагхорна — всякие там клубы были не для него, и старик от него, в конце концов, отвязался. Интересно, что он мог сказать про него Командору? Впрочем, повода для волнения Северус не видел. В зельеварении он всегда был силен. 

— Мистер Слагхорн отозвался о вас, как о весьма талантливом зельеваре. 

— Он так сказал? — Северус почувствовал, что краснеет. 

— Именно. И ещё прибавил, что вы не слишком любите общество. 

— Я… да… эээ… не слишком. 

Щёки Северуса горели. 

Горгул вдруг поднялся, приблизился к креслу вплотную, проникновенно поглядел на Северуса и опустил голову ему на колени. Северусу показалось, что на него уронили кусок гранита. Коленная чашечка подозрительно хрустнула. Северус почесал горгула за розовым ухом, благодарный ему за возможность скрыть смущение. Хотя Командор наверняка всё равно его заметил — разве можно что-нибудь от него утаить?

— Где бы вы хотели начать карьеру? Ваши задатки идеальны для научной работы. Мне известно, что в одной из лабораторий министерского отдела Института алхимии имеется вакансия. Если вы пожелаете занять это место, я мог бы этому поспособствовать. 

— Я вам очень благодарен, сэр, — проговорил Северус в замешательстве, — но я даже не думал о подобной работе. 

— Кем же вы собираетесь стать?

— Аврором.

— Аврором?

Северусу на мгновение показалось, что министр обескуражен его ответом, даже его обаятельная улыбка померкла. Испугавшись, он зачастил:

— Меня не приняли в этом году, но я собираюсь снова подавать документы в следующий набор, через два года. 

— Мистер Снейп, — Командор помолчал, будто собираясь с мыслями. 

Северус явно совершил промах, и опять, чёрт возьми, не мог сообразить, чем же он проштрафился! Он нервно гладил Бонкара и ждал, что скажет Командор, а тот барабанил пальцами по столу и рассматривал Северуса, будто какую-то диковину. 

— Мистер Снейп, — начал Командор снова. — Существуют вещи, гораздо более важные сейчас для магического общества, чем работа аврора. Конечно, они не приносят такой славы. Рыцари этой войны не часто мелькают на первых страницах газет. Но скромная самоотверженность людей, которые ими занимаются, значит для нас не меньше — если не больше — шумных подвигов авроров. Я говорю о наших учёных. Будущее определяется именно ими. Я считаю, что в интересах нашей страны вы должны использовать свой талант надлежащим образом. 

— Вы хотите, чтобы я работал в лаборатории? 

— Вам решать, мистер Снейп. Я не могу делать выбор за вас. И всё же, если бы вы пожелали спросить моего совета, я бы порекомендовал вам карьеру в Институте. 

Северус подавил вздох. Он не обманывал себя. Пожелания министра можно было приравнять к приказу. По каким-то причинам Командор желал, чтобы Северус Снейп стал зельеваром, и отказать ему не представлялось возможным.

— Если вы считаете, что для меня эта должность лучше карьеры в аврорате, думаю, так и есть, — сказал Северус, смиряясь с неизбежным, и по просветлевшему лицу министра понял, что произнёс нужные слова. 

— В таком случае завтра отправляйтесь на собеседование с мистером Коппелиусом , вашим будущим шефом. 

Министр развернул пергамент, лежавший перед ним, давая понять, что аудиенция окончена. Северус отстранил недовольно заурчавшего Бонкара и поднялся. 

— Я могу идти?

— Разумеется. Приятно было с вами познакомиться, мистер Снейп.

И снова — улыбка и эта непонятная тень в глазах. 

— До свидания, сэр. И спасибо вам за всё. 

Двери открылись — не те, в которые Северус вошёл, а в противоположном углу кабинета. На пороге возник секретарь министра. Северус направился к выходу. 

— Да, ещё одно, мистер Снейп.

Северус обернулся и вопросительно взглянул на Командора.

— Если вы хотите казаться старше, купите себе сюртук. Вам он пойдёт. 

Северус моргнул, пытаясь сообразить, шутит Командор или говорит серьёзно. 

— Непременно куплю, — произнёс он неуверенно. 

Командор кивнул, отпуская его. Северус вышел. Он чувствовал себя сбитым с толку и почему-то обманутым. Исследовательская работа? Но ведь это так обыденно, так скучно! 

Это только на время, утешил он себя. Всё обернулось просто прекрасно: ему не придётся обивать пороги, выклянчивая себе работу (молодые специалисты без опыта — не самый ходовой товар). У него будет постоянное жалованье и служебная квартира в Лондоне, так что он сможет спокойно готовиться к поступлению в школу авроров. 

Кажется, Командору не понравились его планы, но ведь впрямую он этого не сказал. Северус всё равно своего добьётся. 

Прежде, чем отправиться домой, Северус заглянул в лавку старого Малкина и примерил сюртук. Командор оказался прав. В сюртуке Северус выглядел не просто старше; из неоперившегося юнца он разом превратился в довольно импозантного мага. Даже Малкин это почувствовал и, принимая оплату, говорил с Северусом куда почтительнее, чем когда тот только вошёл, а молодая мадам Малкин поглядела на Северуса так, как ни одна женщина на него ещё в жизни не смотрела.

Командор ошибался редко — но в вопросе о выборе работы для Северуса он всё-таки ошибся. 

***  
1981

— Так ты хотел стать аврором? — удивлённо протянул Ремус. — Джеймс отказался от этой мысли. 

— Очень рад этому обстоятельству. Тем более что именно благодаря твоим друзьям я всё ещё не аврор. 

— Они-то здесь при чём?

— Только не говори, что ты не в курсе диверсии с учебниками, — Северус начал злиться. — Они не могли тебе не похвастаться. 

Ремус прикусил губу. 

— Какая диверсия? Они испортили твои учебники?

— Блэк. Прямо перед выпускными. Можно сказать, он испортил мне аттестат. 

— Он не сказал бы мне. Я ведь был префектом… проклятье. Может, это был не Сириус? Я не верю, что он мог это сделать. После истории в Хижине он дал мне слово, что не станет устраивать никаких… шалостей. 

— Не пора ли повзрослеть, Ремус? Можно подумать, если человек тебе нравится, он не способен на скверный поступок. 

Лицо Ремуса приобрело страдальческое выражение, словно у него заныли зубы. 

— Да, Сириус может, — признал он. — Но ведь и ты можешь, не так ли?

— Да, — не стал отрицать Северус. — А могу помешать тем, кто проделывает разные гнусные трюки. Только для этого мне придётся стать аврором. 

— Не хочешь сдаваться?

— Не хочу.

— А может, стоило бы? Иногда надо просто взять и оставить всё, как есть. Командор явно хочет, чтобы ты был тем, кто ты сейчас. 

— Всё равно, — Северус упрямо наклонил голову. 

Чай в чашке заколыхался, пошёл шёлковой рябью — корица и мёд; те же коричнево-золотые отблески замерцали в глазах Ремуса. 

— Он тебе добра желает. На твоё месте я бы это ценил. 

— Я ценю. — Северус слегка нахмурился. Он не любил, когда на него давили, даже если это делалось мягко и из наилучших побуждений. — А тебе он нравится?

— Не знаю, — Ремус передёрнул плечами. — Вообще-то я должен быть ему благодарен, не так ли? Если бы не он, мы с тобой никогда бы не стали друзьями. 

— Всё хочу тебя спросить: почему собственно ты решил работать со мной?

— Северус, оторвись на минуту от зелий и взгляни на мир, в котором живёшь! Неужели ты думаешь, что от моего решения чего-то зависело? Да я и знать не знал до последнего момента, что мне предстоит работать подопытным кроликом. Впрочем, я мог отказаться, — Люпин развел руками и усмехнулся. — Но ты ведь помнишь, в каком я был положении, когда пришёл в лабораторию.

— Постой. Как это «не знал»?

— Очень просто. Меня отыскал Фенрир и сказал, что Министерство ищет учёных оборотней на работу. Пришло нас пятеро, сначала заполняли анкеты с биографией, потом тест с простейшими задачками по арифмантике, потом каждого из нас посмотрел эмпат. На следующий день прилетела сова с официальным приглашением. Прихожу, вызывают меня в кабинет, а там сидит сам Командор… Северус, скажи я «нет», мне пришлось бы остаток жизни провести на помойке, и остаток этот был бы короче бульдожьего хвоста. Сейчас я думаю, что кто-то на небесах услышал мои молитвы. 

— А ты молишься? — Северус криво усмехнулся. 

— Теперь уже нет. Когда в небе полная луна, молиться бесполезно. Крики о помощи лишь гневят богов. Но когда-то я молился.

— До чего же трогательно! Как бы мне не разрыдаться. 

— Ты — бессердечный дьявол. — Ремус засмеялся. — Ты даже на моих похоронах не разрыдаешься. 

— Ошибаешься, приятель. На твоих похоронах я буду безутешен. Где ещё я найду себе такого подопытного кролика? Хочешь морковку?

— Лучше мяса кусок, — Ремус оскалил зубы. — Твой кролик небезупречен.

— Не бывает ничего безупречного.

— Разве что Командор.

— Не шути этим, Ремус. Это опасные шутки. Пожалуй… пожалуй и он тоже.

— Опасен?

— Это само собой. Небезупречен, я хотел сказать. Это действительность. 

— А уж она-то как небезупречна!

— И не говори. Ну, пора на боковую. 

— Я ещё схожу кое-куда. Завтра ведь выходной.

— Правда, я забыл. Иди, а я ещё почитаю. 

Ремус ушёл. Северус смотрел ему вслед, а потом — на пламя камина; его взгляд скользил по языкам пламени, как лодка по волнам, по поверхности, не проникая вглубь; и видел он не камин и не огонь, скачущий по поленьям. 

Командор на трибуне. Командор за столом. Командор… Командор… что означает их встреча и это странное совпадение имён — знак или одна из тех нелепых шуток, на которые так падка Фортуна, богиня, играющая миром в серсо? 

Министр носит кольцо с изображением Фортуны. 

Где он и о чём думает сейчас?

Северус тряхнул головой. Замечтался, скажите пожалуйста. Даст Мерлин, скоро он выдрессирует свое воображение, как послушного пса — оно и вякнуть не посмеет без приказа. Любопытные факты приводит этот Сегура… но куда отправился Ремус?

***  
Август 1977

Встреча с послами континентальных держав, казалось, высосала силы до дна. Томас тяжело опустился в кресло; дверь тихо открылась, и в кабинете появился незаменимый Бетельгейзе, за ним по воздуху плыли поднос с чаем и несколько папок.

— Завтрашнее расписание, сэр. — Бетельгейзе подал раскрытую папку и начал пояснять, заставляя нужные пункты ярко вспыхивать: — Утром работа с документами, в одиннадцать похороны трёх авроров, погибших при исполнении. В первом разделе краткая информация о каждом, имена родственников.

— Пособия семьям? 

— Документы все уже готовы. В час дня встреча с выпускниками Хогвартса. Мы составили список так, что четверо из десяти — чистокровные из сочувствующих семей, четверо — полукровки и двое из магглов. На общую встречу пригласили прессу, потом, при желании, можно будет поговорить с выпускниками тет-а-тет.

Томас взглянул на список и твёрдой рукой дописал в конце: «Северус Снейп».

— Давно хочу познакомиться с однофамильцем.

«Пора наконец встретиться», — проговорил он про себя.

Эту встречу Томас запланировал давно. Сколько лет прошло с того дня, когда он впервые узнал, что его отец, который ещё не был его отцом, а был только Северусом Снейпом, вернулся в его реальность.

***  
1960 год

Это случилось ещё тогда, когда он искал возможные пути бессмертия для магов и людей. Запреты отца были, конечно, святы, но оставался алхимический путь решения этого вопроса.

Работать в лаборатории Томас любил. Работа давала чувство, сравнимое с чувствами демиурга, творящего свой мир. Кипящий котёл, аппараты для возгонки, ингредиенты, тинктуры, пары насыщенных растворов, книги по алхимии и… неудача за неудачей. 

Томас бросил Бонкару результат очередной попытки создания Философского камня — обыкновенный аметист (горгул принял угощение без особого восторга). Переложил «Капитал» Карла Маркса со стула на полку, к редкому экземпляру Говорящей Книги Гриндевальда, уселся за стол, подперев голову рукой, и пробежал глазами строчки старой газеты, расстеленной тут же. Создавать кристаллы оказалось не так уж сложно. Но где же он ошибся на этот раз? Если что-то оказалось под силу одному человеку, значит, это может повторить и другой; раз Николя Фламель сумел создать Философский камень… 

Что-то зудело в мозгу и не давало сосредоточиться на мыслях об алхимии. Его собственная фамилия в газете. Но в этом не было ничего удивительного, бывало, что пресса упоминало о нём в связи… Вот в чём дело! Он увидел свою фамилию в колонке брачных объявлений. Томас быстро нашёл нужную строчку: «…рады объявить о бракосочетании Эйлин Принц и Тобиаса Снейпа». 

Снейп! Сердце ёкнуло. Томас давно уже узнал, что кроме него в Британии нет ни одного волшебника с такой фамилией. Он схватил газету — она была позапрошлогодней. Значит, через год или полтора в газетах должно было появиться и другое объявление. Томас вскочил, распахнул двери лаборатории: «Ассио, газеты!» Белые и пожелтевшие листы вихрем закружились по комнате. Час спустя Томас держал в руках «Пророк», где маленькое объявление в самом углу извещало мир о рождении Северуса Снейпа. 

Томас прошёл в гостиную, опустился в кресло. Ему нужно было подумать. Значит, в январе этого года отец появился на свет. Первое, что захотелось сделать — бежать со всех ног, чтобы повидать отца. Но Томас тут же усмехнулся, пресекая свои фантазии: тот, кого называют Северусом Снейпом, представляет собой сморщенного орущего младенца, и у Томаса нет права вмешиваться в его жизнь, тем более что у мальчика есть любящие мать и отец.

***  
Август 1977

Следующий день не задался с самого утра. Вместо того чтобы разбираться с документами, пришлось разбираться с Хмури. Глава аврората появился на пороге кабинета, оттеснив Бетельгейзе, и, пылая праведным гневом, начал рассказывать о том, что Карлотта Пинкстоун устроила сеанс высшей магии прямо на оживлённой улице Лондона. Вместе с работниками Министерства память магглам стирало целое подразделение авроров. С остаточными явлениями ещё долго придётся работать сквибам-парапсихологам (как правило, именно они успокаивали общественное мнение после подобных инцидентов). Командор слушал, понимающе качая головой. Карлотта Пинкстоун — ярая сторонница полного объединения мира магглов и магов — была полезна в революционный период, но сейчас в качестве заместителя главы Комитета по связям с магглами она явно становилась одиозной фигурой, от которой следовало избавиться, однако о методах нейтрализации этой неуёмной дамы следовало подумать.

Похороны никак не могли улучшить настроения. Двое погибших авроров были ещё очень молоды, и рыдающие вокруг женщины не способствовали бодрости духа. Авроры погибли в старинном особняке в Солсбери: его хозяин — выживший из ума старик из чистокровных аристократов — решил воспользоваться семейной реликвией, древним артефактом, чтобы вызвать своих умерших супругу и детей. Командор сказал несколько слов о доблести и вечной памяти над развёрстой могилой, постарался ободрить родственников, пожимая им руки. Но сама смерть всегда производила на него удручающее впечатление, напоминала болезненными уколами в сердце о главном детском страхе. В Министерство Томас вернулся не в духе.

— Журналисты и дети уже в приёмной, — сообщил Бетельгейзе, едва он появился в своём кабинете. Значит, отец сидит сейчас совсем рядом, за стеной. На мгновение министра сковал забытый уже нервный страх. Перед тем, как взяться за дверную ручку, Томас на секунду прикрыл глаза, вздохнул, водрузил на лицо обаятельную улыбку и распахнул двери в Янтарную приёмную. Хогвартские выпускники, ожидавшие его, поднялись навстречу.

Взволнованные ясноглазые девушки, пара юных карьеристов, пара восторженных фанатов… и нахохлившийся парень в углу. Как не похож был этот тщедушный, горбящийся юноша на отца, каким его помнил Томас! 

Томас затруднился бы внятно ответить, что он ожидал от этой встречи. Может быть, ответов на вопросы, которые накопились за долгие годы?

Томас давно уже продумал, что сделает в будущем для Северуса Снейпа. Конечно, он поспособствует развитию талантов юноши — это было рациональное, правильное решение. И недаром он расспрашивал Слагхорна, чтобы убедиться, что отец любил зелья с юности. И он сделает так, чтобы человек, которому он стольким обязан, ни в чём не нуждался. Однако где-то в глубине души жило ещё иррациональное желание вернуть отца, и надежда, что наконец-то родной голос зазвучит не только изнутри, согревала его. В голове Томаса Снейпа носились смутные образы, где он и его молодой собеседник, лицо которого в видении было расплывчато, сидели перед камином, беседуя о зельях и политике; порой он думал о том, что сам мог бы стать наставником молодого человека в высшей алхимии.

Однако действительность не оправдала ожиданий Томаса. Пока он говорил дежурные слова, с улыбкой расспрашивал вчерашних учеников про их планы, незнакомец по имени Северус Снейп молчал, стараясь спрятаться за спины других. Он изменился со времени их хогвартской встречи, вырос, но не стал обаятельнее. Конечно, Том понимал, что для того, чтобы отточить этот профиль в благородное совершенство, требуются миллионы песчинок времени, но всё равно его охватило чувство разочарования.

Наконец настало время говорить с Северусом Снейпом один на один. Уселся юноша как-то неловко, явно не знал, куда девать руки. Ага, догадался всё-таки положить их на колени. А ведь отец никогда не был неуклюжим. 

Даже голос оказался у него неприятный, по-юношески надтреснутый. Не такой.

Командор задумался, не вкралась ли в его расчёты ошибка. Отец мог воспользоваться вымышленным именем.

Томас почувствовал облегчение, когда нарастающую неловкость разрядил неожиданно поднявшийся Бонкар. С довольным урчанием он возложил свою тяжёлую башку на колени мальчику. 

«Признал», — ахнул про себя Томас, и было чему удивиться: за многие годы горгул не выказывал приязни никому кроме хозяина, а значит, в мальчике было что-то особенное, что ещё проявится.

На простой вопрос о выборе профессии, Северус ответил неверно.

— Кем же вы собираетесь стать?

— Аврором.

— Аврором?

Томас растерялся. За секунду он успел увидеть перед внутренним взором жадную пасть могилы, осыпающуюся глину под ногами, вспомнить статистику средней продолжительности жизни авроров, представить десяток вариантов нелепой гибели аврора С. Снейпа. Нет, даже возможности такого развития событий Томас допустить не мог. С вздохом он начал подбирать слова, которые убедили бы Северуса Снейпа избрать другой путь. Кажется, мальчик не особенно воодушевился, но согласился. Ничего, втянется потом, лиха беда начало. 

Молодой человек поднялся, прощаясь. И одежда у него была чужая: под мантией брюки на широком ремне, маггловская рубашка с большим воротником, который делал его шею с большим кадыком ещё более тощей. Командор прикрыл на мгновение глаза, вспоминая отца, и окликнул Северуса, уже подходившего к двери:

— Да, ещё одно, мистер Снейп.

Тот обернулся и вопросительно взглянул на Командора.

— Если вы хотите казаться старше, купите себе сюртук. Вам он пойдёт. 

Мальчик, кажется, совсем растерялся. Командор улыбнулся ему и кивнул, отпуская. 

***

Эта встреча решила судьбу молодого Северуса: работа в Институте алхимии при Министерстве, через год-полтора — собственная лаборатория для исследований. А всех алхимиков и зельеваров при этом пусть переведут в дальнее крыло Министерства. Лучше не искушать судьбу и не выказывать слишком пристального внимания к однофамильцу.   
Томас никак не мог избавиться от разочарования, которое принесла встреча. Он чувствовал себя, словно ребёнок, которому обещали подарить на день рождения фамилиара, а вместо этого вручили «очень полезные» серые носки.

Жизнь сделала Томаса циником, но цинизм не мог коснуться образа отца.   
Мальчик мешал воображению Томаса рисовать любимую фреску со светлым ликом отца: изящество движений, усмешка, притаившаяся в уголках рта, торжественно-задумчивое лицо, склоненное над фолиантом, чёрные крылья мантии, трепещущие за спиной. А Томас не любил, когда ему мешали. 

Поэтому Северус Снейп был отправлен с глаз долой: набираться ума, оттачивать неподражаемый отцовский сарказм и просто взрослеть. Когда-нибудь Томас увидит отца таким, каким он его помнил и любил. Когда-нибудь… Томас всегда умел ждать.   
Он ждал годы — подождёт и ещё. 

А пока Северус будет получать всё, что ему нужно. Хорошее жалованье — Томас помнил, как тяжко приходилось им с отцом в дни его детства, и твёрдо решил избавить Северуса от нужды. Но не избыточное. Не хватало только, чтобы молодой Снейп (до чего же странно думать о нём так!) ударился в разгул. Кажется, можно было бы этого не опасаться, но кто знает? Томас ещё помнил пламя, тлеющее на дне отцовских глаз под слоем пепла — ветер дунет, и огонь запылает. Ни к чему искушать мальчика.

Зато для работы всё, что угодно: хоть луну с неба, хоть оборотня из леса!

Томас улыбнулся. Настроение у него улучшилось. 

Разумеется, придётся установить наблюдение. Нельзя оставлять Северуса без присмотра. Как бы он не впутался в какую-нибудь историю? юноши в это время импульсивны и неразумны, а расплачиваться за ошибки молодости иногда приходится всю жизнь. 

Томас задумался. Кому поручить наблюдение? Молодому Лестрэнджу? Нет, он слишком легкомыслен. Да и не стоит привлекать внимание друзей к Северусу. Коппелиус как наблюдатель не стоил и кната. Пускать за Северусом «хвост» из авроров — это слишком. Его человек должен быть неприметен и молчалив, разбираться в зельях и не иметь семьи и друзей, чтобы не с кем было сплетничать. 

— Бетельгейзе, пригласите ко мне мисс Рудольф из отдела Тайн. 

Нет никого менее подозрительного, чем старая дева, всецело преданная своей работе и своему Командору. Она присмотрит за мальчиком. 

— А кто присмотрит за мной? — Томас шутливо пихнул ногой Бонкара. — Присмотришь за мной, приятель?

Бонкар поднял голову и снисходительно рявкнул. Мол, так и быть. Если уж ты сам с этим не справляешься.

***  
1979 год

О, нет! Конечно, а чего он ожидал с его-то везеньем?

Северус давно подозревал, что он неудачник. Наверное, парки, ткавшие нить его жизни, заболтались и спутали нить… Сначала ему всучили работу по созданию ликантропного зелья. Конечно, он не думал, что кто-то знает о том случае в Хогвартсе, но сам факт! И теперь снова! 

Но кто же мог представить такое две недели назад, когда он в крайнем раздражении писал объяснительную записку по требованию Коппелиуса? Тогда Северус схватил пергамент и выплеснул на него наболевшее: что невозможно проводить исследования без клинических опытов и что создать что-то стоящее можно только тогда, когда реально видишь, как действует зелье.

А теперь он стоит перед одним из главных кошмаров своих школьных дней.

Люпин смотрел на него, как животные смотрят на источник потенциальной опасности: внимательно и настороженно. Северус тоже заставил себя не отводить глаз.

Припомнив все оскорбления компании Мародёров, он мысленно осмотрел себя: чёрт подери, отлично скроенная и довольно дорогая мантия аккуратно висела дома на плечиках, а сейчас на Северусе болталась хламида, больше напоминавшая домашний халат, да ещё и заляпанный зельями. Он мельком глянул на руки и, заметив траурную каёмочку под ногтями, оставшуюся от утренних экспериментов со смолой, поспешно спрятал руки за спину. 

Ну почему все годы учебы в Хогвартсе он стеснялся своей ветхой одежды и старых башмаков, почему так остро-унизительно было снисхождение учителей к его бедности, к его домашним обстоятельствам?! А вот Люпин стоит перед ним сейчас в залатанной мантии, худой, как тростинка, скулы, кажется, кожу вот-вот проткнут, и бельишко под мантией вряд ли из белого батиста — и не смущается нисколько, как будто всё так и надо.

Коппелиус что-то жужжал над ухом, но Северус не понимал ни слова.

Так всегда, по закону всемирного невезения: стоит тебе встретить человека из прошлого, которого ты хотел бы поразить своим нынешним благополучием, как тебя застают врасплох, в самом затрапезном виде. Исходя из этой логики, подумал Северус, Сириус Блэк встретится ему, когда он будет рыться в мусорном баке. Нелепая мысль его рассмешила.

Люпин улыбнулся ему, и Северус понял, что это — ответ на его собственную улыбку. 

Он нахмурился и отвернулся, краем глаза заметив, как гаснет лицо Люпина: была улыбка, и нет её, словно свечу затушили. Северус должен бы был испытать удовлетворение. Вместо этого он почему-то почувствовал себя виноватым. 

— Ну, пожалуй, молодые люди, этих инструкций вам будет достаточно на первое время. — Коппелиус кивнул с благодушным самодовольством, от которого хотелось треснуть кулаком по столу и выложить старому дураку всю правду о его ценных указаниях и его умственных способностях. 

— Да. Достаточно, — подтвердил Северус сквозь зубы. — Более чем.

Коппелиус важно улыбнулся и вынес себя за дверь. Его широкая мантия развевалась, как парус, наполненный попутным ветром сознания собственной важности. 

Северус повернулся к Люпину. Тот, казалось, с трудом сдерживал улыбку. Северусу вдруг захотелось пожаловаться ему на Коппелиуса и на всех этих ретроградов, которые только и делают, что путаются под ногами со своими советами и мешают работать, однако он вовремя вспомнил, с кем имеет дело, и взял себя в руки. 

— Если вы голодны, Люпин, пойдите пообедайте. Потом я введу вас в курс ваших нынешних обязанностей. 

— Кажется, моя единственная обязанность — быть подопытным животным, — произнёс Люпин.

В его словах не было злобы, лишь лёгкая насмешка над собой и своим незавидным положением. 

— Пожалуй… именно так. 

Северус надменно поднял бровь. Люпин ответил ему взглядом, в котором понимание смешивалось с усталостью, и опять Северус почувствовал укол вины. 

Чувства! Снова — эти дурацкие чувства! Как здорово было бы вообще обходиться без них. Пусть говорит разум: когда-то он едва не убил тебя, годами насмехался над тобой вместе со своими друзьями, и пусть теперь улыбается сколько угодно с вежливым терпением, пусть покорно подставляет горло в знак подчинения («Ты — моя альфа!»), Северус не поддастся на эти уловки. Он не сомневался, что это смирение — фальшивка, призванная обмануть его бдительность. Наверняка, они всей компанией долго обсуждали, как Люпину вести себя с Сопливусом. («Подставь ему брюхо, — лениво тянет Блэк. — Он поведётся, вот увидишь». А Поттер смеётся…)

Северус поднял глаза и увидел своё отражение в зеркальной плоскости над столом: раздувающиеся ноздри, перекатывающиеся желваки и ярость в глазах. Усилием воли он надел маску равнодушия, повернулся к Люпину и понял — тот видел его гневное лицо в зеркале.   
В карих глазах стояла растерянность. «Как же мы уживёмся?» — спрашивали они.

«Никак, — Северус мстительно уставился Люпину в переносицу. — Ты — морская свинка, а я — тот, кто ставит на ней опыты».

И к воронам чувство вины!

— Пока вы свободны, мистер Люпин, — произнес он подчёркнуто церемонно.

— Может, будем называть друг друга по имени? Мы ведь так давно знакомы…

— Вот именно.

Северус ничего не смог поделать ни с прорвавшейся сквозь натужное равнодушие враждебностью, ни с кровью, прилившей к скулам и окрасившей их неровным румянцем. 

Ремус кивнул.

«Нелегко нам с тобой придётся», — сказали его выразительные глаза.

«Да уж не сомневайся», — безмолвно ответил Северус. 

***

Дома он распечатал бутылку огневиски и обдумал ситуацию ещё раз. После второго стакана она перестала выглядеть совсем безнадёжной, а после третьего в ней даже обнаружилась определённая привлекательность. 

Всё могло быть гораздо хуже, — утешал себя Северус, заглядывая в шкафы в поисках закуски.

Например, ему могли подсунуть Фенрира Грейбека. Он задумчиво осмотрел поросший бахромчатой плесенью кусок сыра, представил себе угрюмое лицо Грейбека, обрамленное бакенбардами, и решительно вышвырнул сыр в мусорное ведро. Подумал и заклинанием уничтожил мусор… вместе с ведром (огневиски шумел в голове). 

Кроме того, летом он перейдет на полставки и будет снова поступать в школу авроров. И тогда вообще всех оборотней можно будет забыть как страшный сон.

По крайней мере, Люпин послушен. Он чувствует себя виноватым, а стало быть, управлять им будет легко. На нём, чёрт возьми, можно проводить любые эксперименты — он и слова не скажет. Это будет даже забавно... отыграться на нем за все шуточки Мародёров, за пережитый страх. Достаточно добавить полграна толченых когтей рыси в зелье, и день диареи оборотню обеспечен. 

Северус повернул голову и вздрогнул — золотистые глаза смотрели на него с укором. Тьфу. Это же отражение пламени камина в стеклянных дверцах шкафа. 

И всё-таки ему стало неудобно за свои мысли. Нет, он не станет опускаться до столь идиотской мести. И уж конечно, не откажется работать с Люпином. Во-первых, это будет выглядеть странно: вчера он вопил, как ему необходим оборотень, а сегодня кривится — заберите своего оборотня, мне он не нравится. Во-вторых, где он возьмёт подопытного, если Люпина действительно заберут? 

Главное, сохранять спокойствие. Он, Северус, экспериментатор, а Люпин — просто материал, вроде зелья в котле. Пусть прошлое остаётся в прошлом, а сейчас между ними нет ничего, кроме рабочих отношений. 

Решение было верхом благоразумия. Увы, благоразумие оказалось само по себе, а чувства — сами по себе. 

Наутро Северус повстречался с Люпином, и вспышка раздражения, вызванная встречей, заставила его вновь задуматься, нельзя ли как-нибудь избавиться от оборотня. Возможно, следовало попросить себе другого подопытного; только придумать бы причину, почему именно этот ему не годится.

Но пока Северус размышлял, судьба снова продемонстрировала ему свою ухмылку: в лабораторию забежал за каким-то зельем Руди Лестрэндж — всегда весёлый, всегда готовый расшвыривать галлеоны направо и налево; он снисходительно похлопал Северуса по плечу:

— Ну что, Нетопырь, доволен? 

Северус постарался извлечь из своего арсенала самый грозный взгляд. Но, видимо, получилось не очень, потому что Руди продолжал как ни в чём не бывало: 

— Получил подарочек? 

Теперь Северус воззрился на него в таком недоумении, что Руди счёл за благо пояснить: 

— Подумай только: вервольфа в собственное распоряжение! Между прочим, подарочек тебе сам Командор выбирал. «Мне нужен ликантроп со спокойным характером и хорошими манерами», — говорит. Но наши ребята и девственницу в борделе отыщут, неделю бегали и раскопали вервольфа, который умудрился закончить Хогвартс, представляешь? А вообще Командор — святой человек, обо всех заботится! Цени! 

Надежде избавиться от Люпина Северус мысленно помахал платочком 

Северус изо всех сил старался обращать на Люпина не больше внимания, чем на прочий рабочий инвентарь, но оборотень его раздражал до желудочных колик. Лаборантки носились с ним, как с писаной торбой, наперебой угощали его домашними пирожными. Северус слышал, как они шушукались по углам: «Ах, какой славный парень!» Не выдержав, как-то Северус не отказал себе в удовольствии процедить: «Не кормите оборотня перед экспериментами!»

Однажды утром Северус застал Люпина за умыванием в туалете возле лаборатории.

В тот день Северус был не в духе. Анализируя результаты очередного опыта, он лёг, когда уже светало, проспал, опоздал на работу и, как на грех, налетел в коридоре на румяного, отлично выспавшегося Коппелиуса. Тот взял Северуса за пуговицу и добрую четверть часа выговаривал ему за опоздание и пренебрежение своими обязанностями. Когда Коппелиус намекнул, что по ночам следует спать, а не «эээ… резвиться в компании… эээ… всяких игривых особ», Северус всерьёз задумался о применении Crucio. К счастью (для себя), старик решил, что легкомысленный сотрудник осознал недопустимость подобного поведения и отчалил, оставив Северуса клокотать от ярости. 

И тут ещё Люпин! 

— Здесь что, общественная уборная?! — рявкнул Северус.

Люпин вздрогнул, неловко повернулся и столкнул на пол колбу, забытую лаборанткой. Колба разлетелась в мелкие дребезги. Северус и оборотень посмотрели на осколки. Потом — друг на друга. По лицу Люпина стекала вода и капала на рубашку, одна щека была в мыльной пене. 

— Я не успел побриться, — сообщил Люпин. — Ничего, если я сделаю это здесь? 

— Может, ещё и ванну примешь? 

Люпин провёл пальцем по ободку раковины и взглянул на Северуса. 

— Мелковата. 

Северус фыркнул и захлопнул дверь, отсекая плеск воды и тихое Reparo. Ругаться ему почему-то расхотелось. 

Он не обернулся на звук шагов Люпина. Тот уселся за свой рабочий стол. Опыты приходилось ограничивать двумя неделями, в остальное время Люпин, жаждущий быть полезным, пролистывал журналы и альманахи, издаваемые иностранными лабораториями, выискивал интересный материал, составлял отчёты, которыми терзали Северуса контрольные подкомитеты, занимался перепиской — в общем, взял на себя секретарские обязанности. Северус не представлял, как много времени отнимала у него подобная ерунда, пока Люпин не снял с его плеч это бремя.

— Новый отчёт, — тихо сообщил Люпин.

Северус вздрогнул. 

— Я сделаю, если ты дашь мне необходимые цифры. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Северус, не выказывая облегчения. 

— Спасибо, мистер Люпин, — пробормотал оборотень.

Северус сделал вид, что не услышал. 

За работой время летело быстро. Настроение улучшилось, и Северус почти позабыл про утренний инцидент с Коппелиусом. Брегет мелодично тренькнул. 

— Время ленча, — сообщил Северус, поднимаясь. 

Люпин кивнул, не отрываясь от своих пергаментов. 

— Вы не идёте? 

— Нет. Я не хочу.

Люпин непроизвольно сглотнул. Глаза у него запали так, что, казалось, он смотрит в прорези чёрной полумаски. Собственно, Северусу не было до этого дела… с другой стороны, если Люпин начнет падать в голодные обмороки, это повлияет на чистоту эксперимента. Ему нужен был здоровый, нормальный оборотень, а не истощённая особь на последнем издыхании. 

— Здесь неподалеку есть хорошее кафе, — сообщил он с неохотой. — Для работников Министерства там открывают кредит. 

Люпин поднял голову. 

— Да? В самом деле, подкрепиться бы не помешало. Ты покажешь мне, где это?

Вот и испорчен ленч, мрачно подумал Северус, и я сам в этом виноват. Альтруист, чёрт побери. 

Он опасался, не откажут ли Люпину в кредите — уж очень бедно тот был одет, но хозяйке заведения оборотень сразу пришёлся по душе. Себе Северус взял кофе и омлет. Увидел, что Люпин мнётся в нерешительности, сделал заказ и для него — бифштекс и пирог с почками. Порции выглядели такими огромными, что Северус засомневался, сможет ли Люпин это съесть. У самого оборотня, судя по всему, таких сомнений не возникало. Сначала он ел неохотно, будто отвык от еды, потом распробовал, вошёл во вкус, и Северус понял, что означает выражение «за ушами трещит». Смотреть на это без жалости было невозможно. Северус прикончил свой омлет, допил кофе и поднялся. Люпин взглянул испуганно, как будто ожидал, что Северус скажет: «Ну всё, пошли» и отберёт у него тарелку с недоеденным пирогом. 

— У вас ещё пятнадцать минут перерыва, мистер Люпин. Приятного аппетита. Не подавись, — добавил Северус в сторону, но оборотень не услышал.

Он ел. 

— Мистер Снейп! А где мистер Люпин? — прощебетала лаборантка.

— Участвует в эксперименте, — невозмутимо ответил Северус.

«Устанавливает эмпирическим путем, сколько может съесть один оборотень, не лопнув при этом».

— Где результаты утренней серии по определению концентрации модификатора в полиэфирной смоле?

— Сейчас принесу, — увяла лаборантка. 

— Принесите. И кофе. Что у нас с пластификатором?

— В процессе выпаривания выделяются какие-то кристаллы, — робко ответила лаборантка.

— Какие-то кристаллы! Да сжалится Гермес Трисмегист над вашими пустыми головами! — пробормотал Северус. — Попросите мисс Рудольф зайти ко мне.

— Хорошо, — лаборантка оскорблённо вздернула подбородок и удалилась, постукивая каблучками. 

Северус усмехнулся ей вслед и углубился в работу. Дверь в соседнее помещение была открыта, и это раздражало. Северус не любил открытых дверей: они ассоциировались у него с неизвестностью, а стало быть — с опасностью. Дверь отвлекала. Пару раз взглянув в ту сторону, он, наконец, решил встать и захлопнуть её, но тут кто-то вошёл. «Шшш», — прошуршали сдуваемые сквозняком документы. Северус вскочил, метнул злобный взгляд на Люпина, замершего на пороге, и принялся собирать пергаменты с пола.

— Дай, я помогу. 

— Не стоит утруждать себя, мистер Люпин, — процедил Северус. 

— Они разлетелись из-за меня.

— Не трогайте бумаги.

— Я просто помогу…

— Отвали! — прошипел Северус. — Что, английского языка не понимаешь? 

Похоже, Люпин и вправду не понимал — ни языка, ни шипения, ни даже пары толчков локтями. Он разогнулся, положил стопку пергаментов на стол и виновато улыбнулся. 

— Извини. Из-за меня всё перепуталось. 

Северус уставился на него, кусая губы. Люпин был непрошибаем в своей вежливости. Теперь вид у него был не такой бледный. Плотный завтрак заставил кровь веселее бежать по жилам и окрасил щёки оборотня лёгким румянцем, голодный блеск в глазах погас. 

— Спасибо за завтрак, — сказал Люпин, и Северус понял, в чем причина его хорошего настроения. Он попросту был сыт, впервые за долгое время.

— На здоровье. Смотри, не потеряй, — буркнул Северус.

Люпин внезапно побледнел и прижал ладонь ко рту.

— Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит, — произнёс он невнятно.

— Поздравляю, обожрался, — хмыкнул Северус. 

— Ой, мама, — Люпин беспомощно взглянул в сторону туалета. 

— Иди, проблюйся, — предложил Северус.

— Нет… мне жалко, — пробубнил Люпин. — У тебя нет чего-нибудь?..

Северус пожал плечами. Подошёл к шкафу, неторопливо перебрал пузырьки с зельями. Оглянулся. Люпин зеленел на глазах, кадык у него дергался. Похоже, следовало поторопиться — до раковины оборотню уже не добежать. Северус подскочил к столу и сунул Люпину в руки пузырёк.

— Пей. Можно прямо из горлышка. 

Люпин кивнул и, отчаянно зажмурившись, глотнул зелья. 

— Ох. 

— Легче.

— Ох. Да, легче. 

— И зачем было столько жрать?

— Прости. Я не удержался. Я давно так вкусно не ел. 

— Похоже, тебе придется заново привыкать к еде, — констатировал Северус. 

Он и сам не заметил, как перешёл с Люпином на «ты».

— Я был бы рад привыкнуть к этому… и ещё спать в собственной спальне.

— И бриться в собственной ванной, — добавил Северус.

— Было бы здорово, — ответил Люпин.

Через пару дней Северус понял, что оборотень не шутил. 

***

Было ещё темно, на улице подморозило. Северус предъявил свой пропуск, специально выданный ради работы над одним из капризных зелий.

В вестибюле Министерства на широкой мраморной лавке, укрывшись плащом, спал Люпин.

— Это ещё что?

Северус наклонился над спящим и тряхнул его за плечо. Дежурный кисло смотрел на них из-за своего стола. 

— Эй! Люпин! Какого дьявола? Давай, просыпайся. 

Оборотень замычал, приоткрыл один глаз, заворочался и вдруг резким движением поднялся. Северус шарахнулся от скамьи. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Сплю, — просто ответил Люпин. 

Северус огляделся. 

— Шикарная у тебя спальня, — заметил он едко.

— Какая есть. 

— Ты разве не у Поттеров живёшь?

Оборотень смотрел на Северуса спокойно, не отводя глаз.

— У Поттеров живёт Сириус, сам Джеймс недавно женился.

— Почему тебе не дали комнату или квартиру при Министерстве?

— Потому что это должен был сделать как раз ты, Северус. Я работаю в твоей лаборатории.

В самом деле. Северус совершенно забыл, что ему следовало напомнить Коппелиусу о необходимости снабдить нового сотрудника жильём. Но какого чёрта? Не может же он держать в голове всё? У него и так дел полно! Люпину нужно было самому о себе напомнить. Всё это Северус высказал оборотню, кивающему с таким рассеянным видом, будто речь шла не о нём, а о каком-то постороннем ему Люпине.

— А что, номер в гостинице снять было нельзя? — спросил Северус, раздражённый его невниманием. — Тебе же выдали аванс! Не обязательно позорить нашу лабораторию, прикидываясь бомжем!

— Я и есть бомж. — Тягостная ситуация не помешала Люпину весело улыбнуться. — А денег у меня уже нет. Мне пришлось их отдать. У меня были долги… я не люблю, когда меня бьют. 

— За дело, наверное, бьют, — фыркнул Северус.

Ему что, ещё и заботиться о Люпине придётся? А ведь придётся. Не может же его оборотень валяться тут, как беспризорная собака. Это неправильно. 

Северус снова оглянулся на дежурного. Тот взирал на него с неодобрением, а на Люпина — с сочувствием, которого оборотень совершенно не заслуживал. 

— Ну, и что нам делать?

— Не знаю, — равнодушно сказал Люпин. 

— Если ты сам о себе не позаботишься, никто о тебе не позаботится, — сухо произнёс Северус.

— Это мне известно. 

— Правда? А мне показалось, что для тебя это новость. Вот что. Квартиру тебе сразу не дадут. Я обращусь напрямую к Командору, — (Северус передёрнул плечами — он терпеть не мог просить), — но какое-то время всё равно пройдёт. 

Северус замялся, собираясь с духом. Слова, которые он собирался произнести, были слишком неприемлемы, чтобы выговорить их без подготовки. 

— Ступай в мою квартиру и отоспись, — процедил он. — Диван в твоем распоряжении. 

Люпин уставился на него. Его лицо ничего не выражало.

— Я правильно тебя понял? Ты предлагаешь мне поселиться в твоей квартире? 

Просто кошмар. 

— Временно, — угрюмо подтвердил Северус. — Пока не обзаведёшься собственной. 

Люпин поморгал, а потом его лицо осветилось улыбкой. 

— Спасибо, Северус. 

— Я делаю это исключительно в интересах лаборатории. — Северус дёрнул подбородком и отвёл глаза. 

— Разумеется, — улыбка Люпина стала шире. — Что угодно ради дела. И всё равно — спасибо. 

Он легко коснулся плеча Северуса и шагнул к камину. 

— Через два часа ты должен быть на месте, — сказал Северус ему в спину.

— Да. — Люпин обернулся. Его глаза светились, но мягкий золотистый блеск больше не пугал. — Я не опоздаю. Будем работать?

— Конечно. Зачем ещё ты мне нужен?

— Всё — ради дела, — повторил Люпин, и его улыбка сделалась печальной. 

— Иди, спи, — Северус отвернулся, направляясь к лифту. 

Дурак он или нет, но поступить иначе он не мог.

***

Ремус действительно появился через два часа, но Северусу было уже не до него: взорвался котел с пластификатором. Лаборантка, оказавшаяся рядом в этот момент, медленно превращалась в медузу — пластификатор предназначался для придания большей подвижности костной ткани оборотня в момент превращения. Ещё две девушки, наблюдающие за метаморфозами подруги, подвывали от ужаса. Мисс Рудольф, энергичная старая дева, единственная из коллег, за кем Северус признавал определенные способности, ликвидировала последствия взрыва. Сам Северус отпаивал пострадавшую зельем, укрепляющим кости. 

— Может, отправим её в Святого Мунго? — предложила мисс Рудольф, поглядывая на незадачливую лаборантку. 

Бедняга, скосив глаза, рассматривала свой нос, оплывающий, как восковая свечка — хрящи размягчились первыми. 

— А смысл? — ответил Северус. — Зелье-то экспериментальное. Пока колдомедики разберутся, что к чему, она превратится в желе.

Мисс Рудольф ответила понимающим взглядом. Отдать девушку колдомедикам означало ввязаться в долгое разбирательство. А разбирательств Коппелиус не любил и не понимал. 

— Счастье, что его нет на месте, — пробормотала мисс Рудольф. 

Северус сосредоточенно кивнул. Зелье начало действовать — нос лаборантки приобретал прежнюю форму. 

— Северус, я пришёл, — Люпин просунул в дверь растрёпанную голову. — Что-то случилось?

Северус и мисс Рудольф одновременно зашипели и замахали на него руками. Понятливый Люпин исчез. Уцелевшие лаборантки выскочили за ним. 

Остаток дня Северус посвятил восстановлению разгромленной лаборатории, оплакиванью загубленного пластификатора и разбору полётов (ошибка в рецептуре была обнаружена — увы, слишком поздно). 

Как ни странно, жертва взрыва после излечения взбодрилась и не собиралась никуда уходить, зато её товарки впали в панику и стали кричать, что немедленно увольняются. Северус уже собирался послать их к чёрту, когда вмешался Люпин. Он увёл девушек в подсобку, напоил их чаем, долго о чём-то с ними беседовал и в результате уговорил-таки остаться. После этой беседы лаборантки смотрели героинями и зачем-то поминали Отечество и свой долг перед ним. Северус только плечами пожал. Ему было не до них. 

В полночь он вспомнил про Люпина и отправил его домой, а сам остался в лаборатории, поработать над рецептурой. Через три часа появился охранник и вежливо, но непреклонно заявил, что если мистер Снейп не уйдёт добром, придётся применить комплект из Petrificus и Mobilicorpus, и лишь тогда Северус с ворчанием покинул лабораторию. 

В камин он входил ещё бодрым — а вышел, едва не падая от усталости, навалившейся внезапно и неодолимо. Навстречу ему шагнул человек, но Северус даже не вздрогнул, лишь уставился на него в вялом недоумении. 

— А, Люпин, — вспомнил он. — Почему не спишь?

— Я вздремнул… прямо в одежде. 

— Привычка, что ли?

— Мне не во что переодеться. 

— Если не хочешь спать раздетым, можешь взять что-нибудь моё из комода, — равнодушно сказал Северус. — Только у меня нет ничего сексуального. Сам знаешь, я не модник, — добавил он уже поехидней. 

— Я тоже, — Люпин разглядывал его с сочувствием. — Хочешь, я тебе чаю вскипячу?

— Нет, — Северус отвернулся и побрёл в спальню.

— Воды в ванну набрать? — предложил Люпин ему вслед. 

— Ничего не надо. 

Спать, спать, спать.

— Может, тебе постель расстелить? 

— Люпин, — процедил Северус с порога, — если ты предложишь помочь мне раздеться, я выгоню тебя босого на мороз. 

У оборотня хватило наглости засмеяться. Северус захлопнул дверь, кое-как содрал с себя одежду, упал в постель и заснул тяжёлым каменным сном. 

***

Просыпался Северус легко. Сон оставлял его мгновенно, не соблазняя искушением поваляться в постели. Вот заснуть ему порой бывало трудно, а проснуться — всегда пожалуйста. Солнце ещё не встало, и зыбкий свет лампы-«светляка» придавал помещению странную чужеродность внеземного ландшафта. Тени заколыхались, когда «светляк» подпрыгнул и повис в воздухе, чтобы сопровождать хозяина в его передвижениях по квартире. 

В ванной комнате лилась вода. 

«Люпин», — сообразил Северус. 

Вчерашний приступ великодушия сегодня казался нелепым. Северус уже собирался чем-нибудь выразить свою досаду, как шум воды стих, и из ванной вышел Люпин, дверью едва не стукнув Северуса по носу. 

— Ты уже встал? — бодро спросил он.

— Как видишь, — тон Северуса подразумевал, что он совсем не рад новому соседу. 

— Всё-таки своя ванная — это чудо. Я устал от мытья в раковине. Ты не представляешь, как это неприятно — не иметь возможности вымыться целиком! 

— Отчего же? — хмыкнул Северус. — Как раз представляю. В доме моих родителей не было ванны, только раковина. Пропусти меня. 

Люпин посторонился. 

Забавно, но Северус словно впервые увидел свою ванную комнату и оценил прелесть всегда доступной горячей воды. Даже постылая процедура бритья сегодня доставила ему удовольствие. Когда он вышел, Люпин сидел на диване, чинно сложив руки на коленях, и разглядывал скромную обстановку гостиной. 

— Уютно у тебя, — сказал он задумчиво. 

— Странно, — сухо ответил Северус. — Я не мастер создавать уют. Ты завтракал?

— Нет. Я не знаю, где у тебя продукты. 

Северус поглядел на него с любопытством. 

— Разве ты не ужинал?

Люпин замялся. 

— Ты же не предложил. Я не хотел брать ничего без спросу. Просто немного почитал перед сном — я так давно не читал в кровати! Да и вообще, для ужина было уже поздно.

Северус поднял бровь.

— Скажи мне, как тебе удалось дожить до двадцати лет при такой феноменальной скромности?

— Сам удивляюсь, — улыбнулся Люпин.

Этот тип всё время улыбался. Должно быть, что-то вроде нервного тика, решил Северус, потому что решительно никаких поводов для улыбок у Люпина не было. 

— Я обычно не завтракаю, — сказал он неохотно. — Пошли, хоть чаю выпьем. 

— Если это только из-за меня, — начал Люпин, — не стоит…

Северус не слушал. Он открыл морозильный шкаф и углубился в изучение содержимого. Ему и самому было интересно, что там может быть внутри. 

— Есть молоко, — сообщил он, — но оно прокисло. Так. Хлеб… лучше его не пробовать. Он лежит с прошлого месяца. Вот ещё что-то в баночке… не пойму, что такое… а, да. Это было масло. Яйца — какие-то они подозрительные…

Отрывистые, лающие звуки отвлекли Северуса от раскопок. 

Люпин, закрыв лицо руками, захлёбывался хохотом. 

— Северус, — простонал он, — ты мне только скажи …ой, я не могу… как ты-то умудрился дожить до двадцати?

— Я ещё не дожил, — ответил Северус. — Три месяца ждать осталось. 

— Думаю, ты далеко пойдёшь, — произнёс Люпин, становясь серьёзным. — Тебя уже сейчас высоко ценят, а ведь по маггловским меркам ты ещё несовершеннолетний… 

— Я не маггл, — ответил Северус тихо и свирепо. — Пей свой чай. На работу опоздаем. 

На работе наступил очередной кризис. Должно быть, лаборатория попала в чёрную полосу: всё, что могло, взрывалось; что взорваться не могло — разбивалось, плавилось и выкипало. Северус забыл про Люпина и про всё на свете кроме зелий, а к вечеру и собственное имя вспоминал с трудом. 

Оказавшись дома, он обнаружил, что для него приготовлены горячий чай и горячая ванна, и на этот раз воспользовался и тем, и другим. Люпин его не дождался; в гостиной было темно, а с дивана доносилось тихое похрапывание. Северус прошёл в спальню. Обнаружив, что постель расстелена, он чертыхнулся, а потом засмеялся. 

Так и пошло: на работу они уходили вместе, возвращались порознь, и всякий раз Северус вспоминал заново, что в его квартире живет кто-то чужой, но это не имело никакого значения, потому что ему некогда было подумать над этим и огорчиться как следует. 

Дни пролетали незаметно. Северус с Люпином проводили вместе слишком много времени, чтобы по-прежнему оставаться чужими людьми. Оказалось, что Люпин был весел, нежен и насмешлив. Лёгок в разговоре, мог весело и необидно подшучивать над «манией аскетизма» Северуса. 

Северус не знал, как себя с ним вести. Наилучшим вариантом было бы полное равнодушие, но ему ни разу не удавалось выдержать характер до конца — он то смеялся в ответ на шутки Люпина, то ему же устраивал выволочку, если что-то не клеилось. 

В прошлом всё было ясно. Его травили, как зверя, и он отвечал своим преследователям звериной ненавистью, огрызался, а если получалось — кусался до крови. Получалось реже, чем хотелось бы, и сейчас Северус с яростью вспоминал каждый случай, когда он не сумел выдать своим врагам всё, что им причиталось. 

Но прошлое прошло, наступило настоящее, а в настоящем был Люпин, на которого Северус сердиться не мог. 

— Ты как ведро патоки, — сказал он однажды в сердцах. — Летишь себе мимо, бух — влип всеми своими крылышками и не можешь пошевелиться. 

— Какое неаппетитное сравнение. Не люблю патоку, — задумчиво ответил Люпин. — То ли дело — шоколад. Представь себе: ведро шоколада! 

Он даже зажмурился от удовольствия. Северус скривился. 

— А ты не слипнешься?

— Не слипнусь. — Люпин усмехнулся. — Потому что у меня его никогда не будет. Почему ты не позволяешь мне есть шоколад?

— Как это — не позволяю? — удивился Северус. — Я не позволяю тебе питаться одним шоколадом, только и всего. Между прочим, какао-бобы…

— Да знаю, знаю, — Люпин вздохнул. — Замедляют действие… эээ… синтезаторов? 

— Стабилизаторов, — Северус поглядел на него с укором. — Между прочим, это тебя касается. Возможно, нам удастся сократить время твоего пребывания в бета-облике.

Он слегка запнулся на неуклюжем термине. Министерство проводило политику по интеграции оборотней в общество и в своей свежеобретённой корректности наплодило целое сонмище вербальных ублюдков. 

— Ты уверен в том, что какао действует именно так?

— Абсолютно.

— Ты опасный человек, Северус.

Северус самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Нет, не потому, что ты проявляешь нездоровый интерес к тёмной магии. В этом смысле я куда опаснее. Ты опасен, потому что всегда уверен в правильности своих поступков. 

— Но ведь это естественно. — Северус пожал плечами. — Перед тем, как начать действовать, я должен убедиться, что поступаю верно, иначе выйдет Пан знает что. 

— Я говорю о другом, — возразил Люпин. — Не о том, чтобы обдумывать результат своих действий. Сириус, например, никогда их не обдумывает, но вы похожи, потому что вы оба всегда считаете правыми себя и неправыми тех, кто с вами не согласен.

— Не говори мне о Блэке, — прошипел Северус. — Я не знаю, кем он себя считает, а по мне, так он просто несостоявшийся убийца. 

— Прошу тебя, не надо. Он не желал тебе зла.

Реплика прозвучали до того нелепо, что Северус даже не стал возражать, а просто расхохотался. 

— Это была только шалость…

— И она не удалась. Зачем же Поттер вмешался? Сейчас ты бы сидел в Азкабане — или оборотней, пойманных на месте преступления, приканчивают сразу? — а мои останки зарыли бы на кладбище в Хогсмиде. 

— Ты же спасся. — Ремус обхватил себя руками. 

— С чего ты взял, что я спасся? Часть меня останется там навсегда.

Боль в глазах оборотня не доставила Северусу удовольствия.

За день до первого полнолуния, которое выпало на время их совместной работы, Ремус ушёл вслед за министерским аврором и вернулся через двое суток совершенно измочаленный, еле переставляя ноги. Северус в тот день занимал себя работой до глубокой ночи. 

Вскоре бункер для вервольфа при лаборатории был оборудован, а расчёты Северуса готовы. Оставался последний шаг: опытная проверка первой версии зелья Antimoon. Решающего эксперимента Северус ждал с внутренним трепетом, который искусно маскировал всё возрастающей деловитостью. Даже Коппелиус был впечатлён размахом, который приняла деятельность Северуса, перестал вмешиваться в его работу и даже выправил ему допуск на ночные работы, правда, всего на неделю. 

Последнюю ночь перед полнолунием Северус провёл в лаборатории. Особой нужды в этом не было — всё, что было возможно, подготовили заранее — но ему не хотелось видеть Люпина и говорить с ним. Он сказал Ремусу правду: часть его души застряла в Хижине, и страх перед Зверем проник в его кости. 

Они встретились на следующий день, но и тут Северус избегал оборотня. Люпин как будто понял его настроение и старался к нему не приближаться. 

И вот время настало. 

— Пора идти, — сказал Северус. 

— Ты будешь наблюдать? — неуверенно спросил Люпин.

— Разумеется, — Северус холодно взглянул на него. — Что за вопрос? Это моя обязанность.

— Да, но… — Люпин замялся, потом махнул рукой. — Я ведь не смогу причинить тебе вреда?

— Нет, не сможешь, — Северус неприятно улыбнулся. — Бункер оборудован таким образом, что экспериментатор надежно защищен от подопытных в случае, если те начинают вести себя агрессивно. Так что беснуйся, сколько влезет.

— Ты бы мог не насмехаться надо мной сейчас! — неожиданно выкрикнул Люпин. — Я же болен — как ты можешь быть таким жестоким?!

Северус вздрогнул от изумления. 

— Повышенная возбудимость, — констатировал он, глядя, как Люпин смаргивает набежавшие слёзы. — Это всегда так?

— Да. — Люпин судорожно выдохнул и взял себя в руки. — Я становлюсь чувствительным, как женщина.

— Как женщина перед критическими днями, — Северус кивнул и сделал пометку в записной книжке. — Пожалуй, надо попробовать релаксанты. С другой стороны, не приведёт ли это к затягиванью процесса превращения? — Он задумался. — Ну, в любом случае, сейчас уже поздно что-то менять. Включим релаксанты в следующую серию. 

— Включи в эту, — оскалился Люпин. — Попробуй их на себе — может, перестанешь трястись от страха при виде волчьей шкуры. 

— Эмоциональный дисбаланс. — Северус ощутил прилив воодушевления. — Ты уверен, что перепады настроения не вызваны страхом перед трансформацией?

— Нет, не уверен, — процедил Ремус. 

— Любопытно. Мисс Рудольф! Возьмите у мистера Люпина пробу крови и сделайте гормональный анализ. 

Ремус ощерился. 

«Попробует ли он меня ударить?» — с интересом прикинул Северус. 

Резкие смены настроения, раздражительность и агрессивность — явный выброс тестостерона. Однако Люпин снова справился с собой. 

— Извини, — сказал он коротко и без обычной сердечности. 

— Всё в порядке, — отозвался Северус почти добродушно. — Тошноты нет?

— Нет. — Люпин облизнул сухие губы. — Можно мне выпить воды?

Северус кивнул. 

— Если потечёт слюна, скажи мне. 

— Это плохо?

— Не очень хорошо. 

— Мой язык превратился в наждак, — пробормотал Люпин.

— Постарайся никого не облизывать, — машинально ответил Северус.

Мисс Рудольф покраснела, а Ремус гневно сверкнул глазами. Северус подумал, не вызвать ли охранника, чтобы проводить их до клетки — Люпин становился всё агрессивнее — но потом решил, что справится сам. До превращения оставалось ещё четыре часа. 

— Люпин, выпей ещё вот это. Мисс Рудольф, на сегодня вы свободны. 

— Я могла бы остаться.

— Спасибо, но в этом нет необходимости. 

Северус взял список вещей и аппаратуры, проверил, всё ли на месте. Мисс Рудольф была безупречна и не упустила ничего. Он уложил всё в большую коробку, уменьшил её и, убедившись, что мисс Рудольф ушла, предложил:

— Сходи в туалет. 

— Боишься, что я обоссу тебе весь бункер? 

— Полагаю, этого не избежать, — усмехнулся Северус. — И всё-таки сходи. Кстати, ты становишься похож на Грейбека. Тебе об этом известно?

— А ты становишься похож на мою мамочку, — оскалился Люпин в ответ. — Если бы здесь был Фенрир, тебе бы пришлось несладко.

— Грейбека в бункер провожал бы не я, а мальчики Нотта. Предварительно надев на него наручники. Я тебя жду. 

Люпин мотнул головой, казавшейся массивней обычного из-за отросших волос, и вышел. 

Лестница, ведущая на подвальные этажи, была довольно узкой, и Северус пропустил Люпина вперёд. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лицо чешется, — Люпин поскрёб щёки. 

Его голос стал ниже, гортанней, в нём появились протяжные ноты. 

— У тебя растёт борода, — сообщил Северус.

— Я побрился в обед. Это трансоф… транмоф…

— Трансформация. 

— Я забываю слова.

— Так всегда происходит?

— Не помню. Кажется, да. Чешется… — Люпин двинул лопатками. — Не молчи, Северус. Поговори со мной.

— Тебе больно?

— Пока нет. — Люпин поднял голову и принюхался. — От тебя пахнет ветчиной. 

— Угу. Перехватил пару сэндвичей вместо ужина. Ты голоден? — Северус незаметно вытащил палочку из чехла. 

— Нет. Не бойся. — Речь Люпина стала отрывистой и невнятной. — Я чувствую твой страх. 

— Не удивительно, — пробормотал Северус. — Мы пришли. 

В центре бункера помещалась сплетённая из толстых железных прутьев полусфера. Северус отпер замок и разомкнул защитные чары. Люпин, угрюмо глядя себе под ноги, вошёл в клетку и уселся прямо на пол. Северус устроился на скамеечке, рядом со стопкой аккуратно сложенной Ремусом одежды, и принялся ждать. 

Через некоторое время Люпин вскочил и заходил по клетке. Его колотила мелкая дрожь. Даже в мертвенном свете магических шаров Северус видел, что его кожа огрубела, а торс как-то вытянулся. Время от времени Ремус поднимал голову и пристально вглядывался в потолок, словно пытался разглядеть луну сквозь громаду здания Министерства, под которым они находились. 

— Люпин, — окликнул его Северус. 

Оборотень повернулся к нему, но ничего не сказал, только показал ему свои руки: ладони поросли короткой серой шерстью, кисти разбухли, запястья стали вдвое толще обычного. Северус взглянул на часы. Его и самого потряхивало, как в лихорадке. Ремус снова лёг, свернулся клубком, подтянув колени к груди, и затих. Северус откинулся назад, опираясь спиной о стену, и прикрыл глаза. 

Прошло около получаса. Люпин лежал неподвижно. Потом вдруг вскочил на ноги и заметался по клетке. Северус привстал, и оборотень рывком качнулся к нему. 

— Люпин, — сказал Северус ровным, успокаивающим тоном. — Ты меня помнишь?

— Севр-руус, — прорычал оборотень. 

Он упал на колени. Поднялся. Снова упал, прополз пару ярдов на четвереньках, коротко взвыл. Его выгнуло дугой, позвоночник хрустнул. Началось, понял Северус. Он наблюдал за трансформацией, не отводя глаз, делал заметки, время от времени пускал в ход фотокамеру. Понемногу он увлёкся. Защитные чары не заглушали звуков, и Северус отчётливо слышал даже скрежет зубов Люпина, бьющегося в судорогах на полу. Оборотня словно выворачивали наизнанку, волчьей шерстью наружу. Захрустели кости, выходя из суставов. Северус поднял камеру, защищаясь ею, как щитом, и сделал снимок. 

Люпин закричал. Его лицо оплыло, сделавшись комком бесформенной глины, которому чьи-то безжалостные пальцы придавали новую форму. Крик перешёл в вой. Затем плоть оборотня опять обрела чёткие очертания. Человека не стало. Появился Зверь.

Тварь немного полежала на полу, отдыхая, потом вскочила и обошла клетку по периметру, обнюхивая прутья, но стараясь не прикасаться к холодному железу. Время от времени она останавливалась и метила территорию. Северус не сдержался и фыркнул. 

Тварь обернулась, и желание смеяться мгновенно пропало. В глазницах оборотня плескался жёлтый огонь. Тварь подошла поближе, разглядывая Северуса сквозь прутья, и ему показалось, что она его вспомнила. Оборотень приподнялся на задних лапах, как это делают животные, когда хотят что-то получше разглядеть, и вдруг испустил вопль, яростный и разочарованный. 

— Люпин, — прохрипел Северус, прокашлялся и попробовал снова. — Люпин!

Тварь взвыла. Из оскаленной пасти свисали тонкие нитки слюны. 

Северус сделал снимок. Вспышка отразилась в глазах зверя, тот отпрянул, потом клацнул клыками и прыгнул на стенку клетки. Северус замер. Если бы клетка сломалась, и тварь вырвалась наружу, он не смог бы даже шевельнуться, чтобы защитить себя. Это был не страх, это был какой-то ступор: мысль работала четко, но тело отказывалось подчиняться приказам мозга. 

Оборотень ударился о решётку ещё раз и отступил, недовольно ворча: прикосновение к холодному железу не разрушало его плоть, как это было с серебром, но оказалось достаточно неприятным, чтобы отбить у него охоту вырываться из клетки. Покружив ещё немного, он смирился с тем, что на волю ему не выйти, и улёгся, уткнувшись носом в сложенные лапы и закрыв глаза. Однако веки были сомкнуты неплотно; жёлтый огонь мерцал из-под них, как свет, пробивающийся в щель под дверью. 

Северус выдохнул и опустился на скамью. Рубашка промокла насквозь, по лицу стекали струйки пота, горького, как слёзы или морская вода. 

Два года назад, в самом начале своей карьеры, Северус работал в группе, проводившей исследования на Гебридах. Северус всегда жил на материке, и океан поразил его в самое сердце — ни с чем не сравнимая, не вмещающаяся в воображение масса дикой, яростной воды, совсем не похожая на весёлое курортное море из рассказов сокурсников. Северус глядел на него, задыхаясь от солёного ветра и трепета перед этой чудовищной силой. Он был затерян в огромном пространстве — камушек, который волны то выбрасывают на берег, то снова уносят на дно, а рядом гремел Океан.

«Он — само время, — сказал себе Северус, и ещё: — Я ничего не значу». 

Ему и раньше приходилось говорить себе такое в часы отчаяния, но сегодня эти слова прозвучали совсем иначе, без горечи, смиренно и даже с каким-то смутным удовлетворением: здесь, на побережье, на которое обрушивались волны времени, он вправду ничего не значил — так же, как и любой другой человек. 

Море со стоном бьётся о скалы… 

Северус с удивлением понял, что задремал и успел проспать около часа. Он тихо выругал себя и поднялся со скамьи, разминая затекшие ноги и разглядывая оборотня. Стоны ему не приснились: тварь в клетке тихо скулила, словно в бреду. Кажется, она тоже спала. Северус походил вокруг клетки, сделал несколько колдографий в разных ракурсах. Тварь дёрнула ушами и открыла глаз чуть пошире, но головы не подняла.

В бункере было холодно. Северус вернулся на скамью, накинул на плечи припасённое для Люпина одеяло и отпил кофе из термоса. Стало немного легче, зато захотелось в туалет. Часы показывали половину пятого утра. Скоро начнется обратная трансформация. 

Тварь беспокойно зашевелилась. Вскочила, забегала по клетке, тычась в стены. Северус сделал снимок. Оборотень кинулся в его сторону, щёлкая зубами и рыча. 

— Тихо, — сказал Северус. — Скоро всё закончится. Всё пройдёт. 

Зверь остановился, посмотрел на него яркими холодными глазами и вдруг заскулил. 

— Это пройдёт, — повторил Северус. 

Зверь запрокинул голову и застонал, его шея захрустела, когтистые лапы заскребли по камню. Началась обратная трансформация. 

«Её следовало бы назвать ”деформацией”», — печально подумал Северус. Он глядел на клетку с извивающимся в ней оборотнем, представляя себе сверкающие волны, увенчанные пенными гребнями, и крики чаек заглушали звериный вой, переходящий в человеческие вопли. Северус больше не испытывал страха, так же, как и жалости. Он просто ждал, когда всё это закончится; закурил, отпил кофе. Плюнул на приличия, отлил в углу, а потом убрал за собой заклинанием. 

— И этот человек говорил мне про туалет, — прошелестел знакомый голос за спиной.

— С возвращением, — Северус взглянул на клетку.

Люпин успел подползти к дверце. 

— Выпусти меня отсюда, — прошептал он. 

— Сейчас. 

Северус снял чары, отпер замок и помог Люпину подняться. От того пахло аммиаком и безумием, но Северус переборол себя и не отстранился. 

— Как себя чувствуешь? 

— Так же, как выгляжу. 

Люпин говорил медленно, будто каждое сокращение голосовых связок причиняло ему боль. Северус довёл его до скамейки. 

— Дай мне штаны.

Северус хмыкнул, но одежду подал. 

— Почиститься мне не поможешь?

— Пожалуй. Пахнет от тебя не розами. 

— Надо полагать. Это кофе? 

— Да. И шоколад. 

Ремус тихо засмеялся. 

— Я не могу есть. Представляешь? Я не могу есть шоколад! 

— Кажется, первый блин комом, — вздохнул Северус.

— Почему? 

— Трансформация прошла тяжело. 

— По сравнению с тем, как бывает обычно, это просто цветочки. — Люпин закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. 

— Почему ты всегда улыбаешься? — мрачно спросил Северус. 

— Если бы у меня был хвост, я бы им вилял, — ответил Люпин со слабым, призрачным лукавством. — А так приходится улыбаться.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы заверить людей в моей лояльности. 

— И для чего тебе это нужно? Я вот даже не пытаюсь. 

— А стоило бы иногда. Ты удивишься, когда узнаешь, как много может изменить одна улыбка. Кроме того, Северус, не забывай — ты человек, а я нет. 

Люпин вздохнул и вытянулся на скамье, пряча лицо в сгибе руки. 

— Нельзя погасить свет?

— Нет. Но отсюда можно аппарировать. 

— Домой? 

— Да. Пошли домой… Ремус. 

***

Со временем Северус привык: привык видеть, как пузырится хребет и обновленные позвонки порой вспарывают натянутую кожу, как выплёскивается кровь из разорванных сосудов. Единственным, к чему привыкнуть оказалось невозможно — к тому, что искажённое болью лицо Ремуса до последних минут оставалось человеческим, а глаза оставались глазами разумного существа. Эти глаза, в сетке полопавшихся жил, наполненные болью, с первыми проблесками золота Зверя, снились ему ночами после очередного дежурства. 

Пробуждаясь после кошмаров, Северус жалел, что снова повстречался с Люпином, но были в их возобновившемся знакомстве и хорошие моменты, и таких моментов становилось все больше. У Северуса никогда не было друзей, и он никогда об этом не жалел, но оказалось, что пресловутые приятельские отношения — очень недурная штука. Даже пить вдвоём было интереснее, не говоря уж о том, что интересный собеседник на дороге не валяется. 

Вскоре Люпину выделили квартирку, и он съехал. Северус почувствовал облегчение. Ему было трудно делить территорию с посторонним, хотя бы это и был такой вежливый и незаметный посторонний, как Ремус. Проживи они в одной квартире ещё какое-то время, начались бы ссоры, а так отношения с Ремусом становились всё более тёплыми, и Северус всегда был рад видеть его у себя в гостях. 

Они единодушно избегали упоминаний о хогвартских временах и говорили в основном на бытовые темы (вроде диеты Люпина, на соблюдении которой Северус настаивал скорее из научного суеверия, нежели по необходимости) или о книгах (Ремус читал всё подряд, Северус не любил беллетристики и не выносил стихов, отдавая предпочтение научной литературе, мемуарам и путевым очеркам). Иногда речь заходила о предметах совсем уж отвлечённых. 

— Ты веришь в существование души, Северус? — спросил как-то Люпин.

Была пятница, конец рабочего дня, и Северус с досадой размышлял о том, не применить ли к Коппелиусу Imperio, чтобы тот всё-таки разрешил ему приходить в лабораторию по выходным. 

Вопрос застал его врасплох. 

— С чего вдруг ты этим заинтересовался?

— Я пытаюсь найти объяснение тому, что со мной происходит.

Ремус не смотрел на Северуса, сосредоточенно следя за кольцами табачного дыма.

— Не кури здесь. 

— Извини.

Ремус потушил сигарету и, повернув голову стремительным волчьим движением, взглянул Северусу в глаза. 

— Как это получается, что превращение изменяет не только моё тело — оно изменяет меня всего? Приходит Зверь, и меня не остаётся. Я исчезаю. Почему? Я не понимаю, Северус. Что такое «Я»? У меня две души или ни одной? 

— Я не знаю, — помолчав, ответил Северус. — Понятия не имею, что это за штука, душа, и реальна ли она вообще. И никто не знает. Чем меньше ты будешь думать об этом, тем лучше. Давай просто попытаемся исправить положение дел как сумеем, хорошо?

Ремус улыбнулся, протянул руку через стол и сжал ладонь Северуса в своей. 

— По рукам. 

Это было неожиданно, но неприязни Северус не ощутил, напротив, к своему удивлению, он почувствовал непривычную теплоту в груди. 

«Должно быть, это и есть… дружба», — подумал он и с некоторым запозданием ответил:

— По рукам. 

Некоторое время они молчали. Северус поочередно брал пробирки с разными вариантами зелья и отмечал результаты в журнале. Ремус смотрел на него и качал ногой.

— Похоже, каждое зелье содержит изрядную долю пота его создателя, — задумчиво сказал он, наконец.

Северус, поглощённый разглядываньем осадка в одной из своих пробирок, ворчливо отозвался: 

— Пора бы уже знать, что пот делает тинктуру нестойкой, а некоторые зелья даже небольшое его количество может испортить. Что?

Ремус склонил голову набок, приподнял бровь; губы его кривились от сдерживаемого —смеха. 

— А, ты не всерьёз…

Тут Ремус уже не выдержал, и Северус расхохотался вслед за ним. 

— В тебе нет ни капли поэтичности! Наверное, при поцелуе ты анализируешь химический состав слюны.

Северус надеялся, что не покраснел: с поцелуями он был пока знаком только теоретически.

— Чем планируешь заняться в выходные? — спросил Ремус немного погодя. 

— Умирать со скуки, как всегда. Кажется, не пускать меня в лабораторию становится для Коппелиуса чем-то вроде хобби. 

— Ненормально проводить всё своё время наедине с зельями, — заметил Ремус. 

— О, если бы наедине! — пробормотал Северус. — Здесь постоянно толкутся какие-то лишние люди. 

— Ты, случайно, не на меня намекаешь? — осведомился Ремус.

— Кто это намекает? Я прямым текстом говорю. 

— Ах, вот как? Ну, всё! Я оскорблён и требую сатисфакции!

— Трансфигурируем половники в шпаги и будем скакать по столам?

— А ты фехтовать-то умеешь? — Ремус захихикал. 

— Я-то умею. — Северус ухмыльнулся. — Занимался у одного маггла, чтобы выправить осанку. А вот что будет делать несчастный оборотень, не обученный ни фехтованию, ни политесу?

— Кто бы говорил про политес, ты, дитя рабочих окраин? Но шпаги я вправду в руках не держал. Остаётся одно. — Северус поднял бровь. Ремус сделал театральную паузу. — Гонки на мётлах. 

Северус закатил глаза. 

— Я серьёзно, — настаивал Ремус. — В твоём чулане есть мётлы, и довольно неплохие. 

— Я сто лет ими не пользовался. 

— Вот и вспомнишь, каково это — ездить верхом. 

У Северуса мгновенно возникли непристойные ассоциации с картинками из «Playwizard», и он отвернулся, чтобы скрыть краску, проступившую на щеках. 

— Я покажу тебе одно место, — продолжал Ремус, — там можно отлично полетать. Мне скучно одному. 

— А как же твои друзья? — натянуто спросил Северус. 

— У Джеймса — молодая жена, у Сириуса — запой, Питер делает карьеру и общается теперь только с нужными людьми. Северус, нельзя всегда сидеть в четырёх стенах! Почему бы не размяться хоть в выходные? 

— Ну… я не знаю. 

— Тебе всё равно нечем заняться.

— Хорошо. Уговорил, красноречивый. 

— Не представляю, что буду делать, когда ты найдёшь себе девушку, — задумчиво сказал Ремус.

— В смысле?! — насторожился Северус. 

— Исключительно в том смысле, что ты уже не сможешь уделять время бедному старому оборотню. А ты о чём подумал, пошляк?

— Ни о чём я не подумал. — Северус снова покраснел. 

Ремус заухмылялся. 

— Ты такой скромник, что это не может не настораживать. В тихом омуте черти водятся. 

— Скорее, эту поговорку можно применить к тебе, — отпарировал Северус. — Ладно. Мётлы так мётлы. Увидишь, я тебя обставлю. 

Ремус засмеялся, но на этот раз невесело. 

— Обставить меня — дело несложное. Собственно, я только тем и занимаюсь, что позволяю себя обставлять. 

— Чушь, — ответил Северус. — Неважно, какие позиции занимаешь на старте. Главное — каким ты придёшь к финишу. 

— Не первым, Северус. — Ремус ссутулился на стуле. — Точно не первым. Кто-то рождается победителем, как Командор. Кто-то им становится. Возможно, ты им станешь, на это у тебя достанет и таланта, и душевной стойкости — или чёрствости? Иногда надо уметь послать всех к чёрту, чтобы добиться своего. А такие, как я, слишком чувствительные, чтобы раз и навсегда поставить свои интересы выше чужих, и не наделённые особыми способностями, не достигают заметного положения. И это ещё полбеды, Северус. Мне не нужно известности; я был бы доволен скромным доходом и репутацией хорошего человека. Да только вышло так, что я и не человек вовсе. 

— Ты человек, Ремус. Больной человек. Мы обязательно тебя вылечим, вот увидишь! 

— Стоит ли мне на это надеяться? Я верю, что однажды моя жизнь изменится к лучшему, и живу этой верой. Но знаешь что? Иногда я думаю: лучше вообще ни во что не верить. Когда упадёшь на самое дно, обретаешь хоть какую-то точку опоры. 

— Позволь тебе посочувствовать, — сказал Северус сухо. — Лететь тебе ещё далеко. Я не понимаю твоего настроя. Мы же работаем над тем, чтобы тебя вылечить, верно? Мы же не сидим сложа руки!

— Это ты работаешь. Другим наплевать.

— А меня тебе недостаточно? — оскорблённо спросил Северус.

Ремус засмеялся.

— Просто удивительно, как в тебе уживаются комплекс неполноценности на грани самоуничижения и дьявольская гордыня.

— На себя посмотри, — фыркнул Северус. 

— Я и гордыня?

— Ты ведь не берёшь деньги у Поттера и Блэка. Хотя они предлагают.

— Верно. Не беру. — Лицо Ремуса стало грустным. — Но причиной этому не гордыня. 

— Вот как?

— Просто они предлагают мне больше, чем я могу взять. Когда у меня началась… чёрная полоса, я пытался занимать у Джеймса или у Сириуса, но потом перестал. Я просил у них, скажем, пять галлеонов, а они говорили мне: «Почему так мало? Тебе же не хватит. Возьми пятьдесят». Но я не мог вернуть им пятьдесят галлеонов! Мне и пять-то выкроить из своего тогдашнего жалования было непросто, и они прекрасно это понимали. Я просил денег в долг, а они предлагали в подарок. Такие подарки слишком похожи на милостыню, чтобы я мог их принимать. 

— И что же это, если не гордыня?

— Это гордость, Северус, — спокойно ответил Ремус. — Единственное, что позволяет мне оставаться человеком. Я вообще перестал просить у них взаймы, и они обижаются на меня, я знаю. Но в этом я не могу им уступить. Человек, который оказывает непрошеное благодеяние, должен быть готов к неблагодарности. Я предпочитаю быть неблагодарным, чем из друга превращаться в объект благотворительности. Вот и всё. 

— Предпочитаешь, чтобы ростовщики ломали тебе кости? — осведомился Северус.

— От ростовщиков я уже отделался. Кстати, — Ремус посмотрел лукаво, — не одолжишь мне пятёрку до получки?

Северус вздёрнул бровь. 

— Одолжу. Но только попробуй её не вернуть! Переломаю тебе кости не хуже ростовщика! 

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Как это удобно: иметь ростовщика у себя под боком! 

Северус зарычал. 

— Все, все, я ухожу. Но — memento scoparum! 

— Твоя латынь так же ужасна, как твоё alter ego. Vale! 

Ремус засмеялся, помахал рукой и вышел. 

«Это так называемое общение отнимает уйму времени», — подумал Северус. 

Пора уже уходить, а ничего толком не сделано. Он перелистал журнал и бросил на стол. Всё равно он не успеет заполнить сегодняшние таблицы до того, как охранник выставит его из лаборатории. Вздыхая, Северус достал из сейфа палисандровую коробочку и поставил её на стол. Он терпеть не мог иметь дело с этой пакостью, но выбора не было. 

Открыв коробочку, Северус извлек из неё сморщенный бурый корень, раздвоённый книзу и перевязанный золотой нитью, надрезал указательный палец и, морщась, накапал крови на корень, шепча над ним заклинания. Корень начал разбухать, раздаваясь вширь и ввысь. Северус сорвал нить, и альраун открыл глазки. Кончиком скальпеля Северус провёл вдоль по синей вене, проступающей на запястье, а затем прижал к ней рот мандрагорового человечка. Альраун жадно зачмокал. Когда Северус почувствовал головокружение и легкую тошноту, он оторвал тварь от своей руки, провёл палочкой по запястью, исцеляя рану, и назвал мандрагору по имени. Альраун закивал в знак того, что готов повиноваться. Теперь он был величиной с домового эльфа, только гораздо гаже на вид. 

— Цахес, слышишь ли ты меня?

— Слышу, человек, напоивший меня кровью, — ответил альраун, облизывая тонкие губы. — Что прикажешь? 

Северус дал ему указания. Цахес побежал вдоль длинного ряда штативов, принюхиваясь к зельям и делая заметки в журнале. Северус знал, что уродец всё сделает, как надо, но радости ему это не доставило. Ему всё ещё было не по себе. 

«Надо принять кроветворное», — сказал он себе, но не поднялся из-за стола, только упёрся ладонями в столешницу. Колбы, стопки книг, завалы пергаментов — всё вдруг поплыло перед глазами. Дверь приоткрылась, потянуло сквозняком, и тошнота прошла. Наверное, Коппелиус. Или Ремус вернулся. Северус определённо предпочёл бы второе. Он повернул голову и поспешно вскочил. 

Командор рассматривал лабораторию и взъерошенного Северуса. Перевёл взгляд на альрауна. Тот, не обращая внимания на гостя, продолжал работать: покончил с записями, убавил огонь под одним из котлов, сделал посильнее под другим и сосредоточенно помешивал в третьем. 

— Мандрагора? — Командор шагнул ближе, чтобы понаблюдать за Цахесом. 

Бонкар следовал за хозяином, подозрительно озираясь. 

— Да, сэр. — Голос Северуса прозвучал неестественно громко. 

Всякий раз в присутствии Командора ему делалось не по себе. Дело было не в страхе, а в том, как смотрел на него Снейп-старший: словно сравнивал с каким-то образцом, которому надо было соответствовать, но до которого Северус никак не дотягивал. Это было не просто неприятно — это злило. Северус не любил людей, которым он не нравился (и, как следствие, вообще не любил людей). Вероятно, Командора раздражало несовершенство тезки. А чего он ожидал? Не могут же все люди быть похожими на него! Поглядел бы, какие ничтожества болтаются вокруг. Северус лицом не вышел, но хоть дело знает.

Он вскинул голову, но Командор как будто не заметил его движения.

— Этому вас в Хогвартсе научили? — он указал на альрауна. 

— В Хогвартсе? — Северус позволил себе пренебрежительную усмешку. — Нет, сэр. Этому я научился сам.

Снейп-старший поднял брови. Морщинки вокруг глаз разгладились, а затем вновь углубились, когда Командор улыбнулся. 

— Вы, кажется, невысокого мнения о нашей alma mater и её преподавателях?

— Не то, чтобы невысокого, — неохотно ответил Северус. — Большинство из них — хорошие специалисты. Но в Хогвартсе преподают только самое необходимое. Им там не до излишеств, вроде такого. — Он кивнул на Цахеса. 

— Молодых людей не нужно учить излишествам. В отличие от вещей необходимых им обучаются без всякого принуждения и на удивление быстро, — заметил Командор. 

Сегодня он явно был в хорошем настроении. Северус немного расслабился.

— А вы когда-нибудь использовали альраунов, сэр?

— Лишь однажды, ради любопытства. Они мне неприятны

Быстрый взгляд на испачканное кровью запястье Северуса. 

— Как продвигается ваша работа? — Командор взял со стола журнал и бегло пролистал. — Проблемы с лимфоузлами?

— Да. Я делаю новый вариант: заменяю болиголов на сабельник. 

— Попробуйте морозник. 

— Непременно, сэр.

— Как вам оборотень? — равнодушно спросил Командор.

Северус спохватился. Какой же он идиот! Ради него Снейп-старший оторвался от своих дел, а он даже не удосужился «спасибо» сказать.

— То, что нужно, сэр, — отозвался он с энтузиазмом. — Не представляю, как вам удалось найти столь подходящего… эээ… человека. 

— Благодарить следует парней из аврората, — ответил Командор невозмутимо, но глаза у него поблёскивали, и Северус понял, что он доволен. — Это они нашли Люпина. Хорошие мальчики, исполнительные. 

— Не удивительно, сэр. Ведь они работают на вас. 

Локоть Северуса подтолкнули снизу. Молодой человек опустил глаза и потрепал Бонкара по загривку. Горгул тихо засопел и боднул ногу Северуса тяжелой башкой. 

— Соскучился, — хмыкнул Командор. — Забавно. Кажется, кроме меня, вы единственный человек, который ему нравится. 

Северус крепко почесал горгула между ушами и дал ему кусочек мрамора, который носил в кармане мантии специально на случай встречи. 

— У него слабость к Снейпам, сэр. 

Командор улыбнулся. 

— Возможно. Где мистер Коппелиус? 

— Ушёл домой. Вы хотели его видеть? — Северус почувствовал укол разочарования.

— Нет. Я хотел… — Командор сделал паузу, будто замявшись.

Северус затаил дыхание. Ему ужасно хотелось услышать «… видеть вас», и в то же время он боялся этих слов: они потребовали бы с его стороны какого-то душевного движения, на которое Северус сейчас не был способен. 

— … проверить, как далеко вы продвинулись, — закончил Командор.

— Не очень далеко.

— Некоторый прогресс налицо. — Командор снова взялся за журнал. — Да и работаете вы недавно. Кстати, о работе: почему вы всё ещё здесь, в то время как ваши коллеги давно разошлись?

— Мне нужно было кое-что доделать, — туманно ответил Северус. 

— Заканчивайте поскорей, а потом ступайте и отдохните, — велел Снейп-старший. Заботой, столь густо замешанной на власти, было невозможно пренебречь. — В выходные непременно прогуляйтесь. Вы очень бледны. Кроме того, думаю, вам не помешает немного выпить. Что вы обычно пьёте?

— Виски, сэр. 

— Не пиво?

— Что за радость в этом пиве? — буркнул Северус.

Командор засмеялся. 

— Никогда не понимал пиво. Полагаю, мы с вами недостаточно домашние люди для этого напитка.

— Понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, сэр.

— Оставьте это «сэр», прошу вас. Я чувствую себя, как сержант на плацу. 

— Какой же вы сержант, сэр. Вы — генерал. Простите, но я не могу обращаться к вам фамильярно. Это для меня слишком. 

Командор вздохнул.

— Да. Вероятно, слишком. Ну что ж, не буду вам мешать…

— Сэр!

— Я мешаю вам, и мы оба прекрасно об этом знаем. Приятных выходных, Северус Снейп. 

— Спасибо, сэр. И вам того же, — чопорно ответил Северус.

— У меня не бывает выходных, — ответил Командор. — И я бы не хотел, чтобы они у меня были. 

С этими словами он вышел, а Северус сообразил (слишком поздно!), что мог бы попросить о круглосуточном доступе в лабораторию. Но он не попросил, и сейчас ему оставалось лишь сожалеть об упущенной возможности. 

***

Северус встал поздно — спешить всё равно было некуда. 

Солнце уже поднялось высоко, и на полу лежали широкие веера жёлтого света. В квартире было тепло, и казалось, что на улице тоже, но, выглянув наружу, Северус заметил — лужи на мостовой промёрзли насквозь, и оконное стекло оказалось ледяным на ощупь. 

«Не лучшая погода для полётов на метле», — решил Северус и повторил это вслух Ремусу, ввалившемуся через камин. 

— Глупости, — бодро ответил Люпин. — Дивный морозец. 

На нём был яркий полосатый шарф, жёлтый с красным, и такая же шапка с помпоном. 

— Не хватает только льва, вышитого на груди, — съязвил Северус, одеваясь. 

— Ворчун. Дай-ка я взгляну на мётлы. — Ремус нырнул в чулан, чем-то загремел и появился с двумя мётлами. Прислонил одну к стене, провёл пальцем по древку второй. — Отлично отполированы. 

— Я привык держать свои вещи в порядке, даже если ими и не пользуюсь. 

— Прекрасная привычка. Аппарируем прямо из комнаты? Не хочется мёрзнуть лишний раз. 

— Можно было бы вообще не мёрзнуть, — буркнул Северус. 

Ремус взял его под руку, и они аппарировали. 

Лужайка, окружённая деревьями, походила на торт, облитый хрусткой глазурью: мёртвая бурая трава, высокие будылья чертополоха, заросли шиповника — всё покрывал тонкий кружевной налёт инея. 

— Чувствую себя несмышлёным ребёнком, — заметил Северус, перекидывая ногу через метлу. 

— Нас никто не видит, и твой имидж человека, умудрённого годами, не пострадает, — бодро ответил Ремус. — Видишь вон ту вышку?

Северус присмотрелся и разглядел вдалеке ажурную конструкцию, удивительным образом сочетавшую в себе элегантность и уродство. 

— Мы что, в маггловских местах? — спросил он.

— Здесь вообще никого не бывает, — успокоил его Ремус, — ни магглов, ни магов. Настоящая глушь. Спорим, я первый доберусь до этой страхолюдины?

— На что спорим? — деловито спросил Северус. 

— Если я выиграю, ты перестанешь отбирать у меня шоколад.

— Я не уверен, что ты не обжираешься им втихомолку. С тех пор, как ты съехал, у тебя появилась такая возможность. 

— Придётся поверить мне на слово — не обжираюсь. Четыре дольки горького шоколада в день! Уверен, что у узников Азкабана рацион шикарней. В случае моей победы ты увеличишь порцию. 

— Договорились. Полплитки. 

— Молочного. 

— Люпин, оборотень без зубов — это нонсенс. 

— Зато категорию опасности мне сразу понизят в разы. 

— Ну что ты несёшь! В любом случае я собираюсь выиграть. Кстати, что я получу, если тебя обгоню?

— Моральное удовлетворение. — Ремус широко ухмыльнулся. 

— Ах ты! — возмутился Северус, но было уже поздно: метла Люпина поднялась в воздух, и оставалось только следовать за ним. 

Метла слабо вибрировала. Северус вспомнил, какие мучения ему доставляла вибрация в бытность подростком, и тихо засмеялся, но тут же перестал: оказалось, он ещё недостаточно стар, чтобы не среагировать на эту интимную дрожь между ног. 

Мороз, на земле почти незаметный, на высоте был нестерпим. В гардеробе Северуса не нашлось шапки (он уже и сам не помнил, когда в последний раз проводил на улице дольше десяти минут кряду); сейчас виски и лоб ломило, а уши явно собрались отвалиться. Северус достал палочку и наложил согревающее заклятье, немного сбавив темп; Ремус, которого он успел нагнать, мгновенно вырвался вперёд. Северус в сердцах помянул Торова козла и прибавил ходу. 

Ветер тоненько пел в ушах, солнце било в глаза. Северус заложил вираж, задохнувшись от холодного воздуха и давно забытого восторга. Он будто снова стал ребёнком, впервые поднявшимся в небо. Полёты для него всегда имели привкус сновидения: миг, когда тело обретало невесомость и становилось неподвластным законам притяжения, был слишком упоителен, чтобы принадлежать повседневности. Сегодня Северус не только осознавал, но и чувствовал реальность происходящего, и удовольствие приобретало новые грани: полет был хорош по-настоящему — и никаких иллюзий. 

Впереди обозначилась преграда — провода, гудящие от бегущего по ним тока. Северус повёл метлу вверх, земля опрокинулась, а солнце полетело ему навстречу. Стальная махина вышки уже заслонила собой небо, и Северус завертел головой, высматривая Ремуса. 

— Не зевай! — крикнул тот, вылетая сзади и пытаясь обойти товарища. 

Тот фыркнул и повернул метлу, мешая Люпину совершить обгон. Некоторое время они летели бок о бок, а потом так же синхронно пошли на снижение. 

— Это было здорово! — сказал Ремус, немного задыхаясь. 

— Да, славно прокатились. Но ты не выиграл.

— И не проиграл. Ну же, Северус, не жмись!

— Хорошо, чёрт с тобой. Лопай свой шоколад, но не увлекайся: мне нужно, чтобы у тебя был постоянный уровень сахара в крови. И всё же это нечестно — я-то не получил ничего.

— Моральное удовлетворение? — Ремус улыбнулся.

— Даже и его. Я ведь не выиграл. 

— Но и не проиграл.

— Мне этого недостаточно, Ремус. — Северус задрал голову и поглядел на верхушку башни и белое зимнее солнце. — Не-проигрыш — лишь отсутствие отрицательного результата. Мне нужен положительный. Я устал довольствоваться малым. 

— Можно подумать, тебе долго приходилось это делать.

— Всю мою жизнь, Ремус. Двадцать лет — действительно долго.

— То, что для одного малость, для другого может оказаться недостижимой мечтой. — Ремус погладил метлу, как животное. На друга он не смотрел.

— Полетели назад? — предложил Северус, стараясь скрыть неловкость. — Без ставок. Просто покрутимся в воздухе. 

— Хорошо. — Ремус тряхнул головой, будто отбрасывая дурное настроение. Жёлтый помпон смешно подскочил в воздухе. 

— Чему ты улыбаешься?

— Может, мы кому-то и можем показаться неудачниками, но скучной нашу жизнь не назовешь. 

— Вот это верно. И, сдаётся мне, скоро она сделается ещё разнообразнее. 

— Как знать? Возможно, не пройдёт и десяти лет, как мы превратимся в двух обывателей, озабоченных только тем, дадут ли премию к Рождеству. 

— Время покажет. — Северус даже рассмеялся, настолько нелепой показалась ему эта мысль. — Ну, вперёд — полетели!

***  
Март 1981 

— Ты похож на ворона. — Ремус критически оглядел Северуса, сгорбившегося над лабораторным журналом: локти упираются в стол, ладони сцеплены под подбородком, длинные ноги обвивают ножки старого стула. — На одинокого ворона.

— Почему так поздно? — Северус поднялся, растирая затекшую поясницу. 

— Попал под раздачу, — Ремус улыбнулся. — Коппелиус поймал меня в коридоре и уволок в свой кабинет.

— Что ему от тебя понадобилось?

— Он начальник отдела. Ты об этом не забыл? 

— Нет, — неохотно ответил Северус. 

— А ему кажется, что забыл. Вообще-то, разнос, который старик мне устроил, предназначался тебе, но тебя он побаивается трогать.

— Чем он, собственно, недоволен? — Северус дёрнул плечом. — Я не только работаю по своему проекту, я и его поручения выполняю тоже. Хотя, скажу я тебе, иногда они смахивают на издевательство. Варить антиожоговое зелье для Святого Мунго — с этим бы любая практикантка справилась. 

— Практикантки не станут вносить улучшения в формулу зелья по ходу работы, в отличие от тебя, — возразил Ремус. — Кстати, этому зелью Коппелиус также уделил несколько очень эмоциональных фраз. 

— Если ты скажешь, что его не устроило качество… — начал Северус. 

— Его устроило качество. Его не устроило, что ты испытывал это зелье на себе.

— А на ком мне его было испытывать? — удивился Северус. — Магглов, что ли, на улице ловить? 

— У тебя есть готовый рецепт. Свари зелье по нему и не испытывай ни на ком. 

— Но моя формула лучше!

— Коппелиус боится, что, узнав о твоих экспериментах — нет, надо было додуматься и обжечь себе руку до кости!.. — Командор решит, будто это Коппелиус тебя к ним принуждает.

— Безусловно, Командору больше нечем заняться, кроме как за мной надзирать. Что касается ожога, я использовал Anestesio, — рассудительно сказал Северус, — а стало быть, боли не чувствовал. Зелье быстродействующее, ожог зажил в течение часа… не понимаю, из-за чего шум подымать?

— Совершенно не из-за чего. Когда в следующий раз тебя попросят сварить кроветворное, ты, надо полагать, вскроешь себе вены? Перейдём ко второму пункту коппелиусовых ламентаций. Признайся мне, как другу: почему ты не пускаешь своего непосредственного начальника в лабораторию? 

— Не пускаю? — довольно натурально удивился Северус. — Какое странное заблуждение! 

— Защитные чары, которые Коппелиус не смог преодолеть, как ни старался — это не заблуждение, это печальный факт. 

— Пусть приходит при мне. 

— Боишься, что он украдёт твои профессиональные секреты?

— Скорее натрясёт мне песку в котлы, — ответил Северус полушутя. 

— Не такой уж он и старый, — усмехнулся Ремус. 

— Дело не в возрасте, а в способностях. Как бы мне хотелось работать без этого постоянного, никчёмного надзора! А нелепый график? Я же не клерк, чтобы уходить домой в восемь. Ночами у меня самая работа, но только я примусь за дело как следует, меня уже выгоняют! И постоянно кто-то шныряет вокруг. Отдельная лаборатория — вот что мне нужно. 

— Что тебе нужно, так это отвлечься. Ты медленно, но верно превращаешься в маньяка.

— Отвлечься? Каким образом? — Северус скептически выгнул бровь. — Сходить на квиддичный матч? Угоститься мороженым у Флориана?

— Заведи подружку, — посоветовал Ремус, — и угости мороженым её.

— Подружки не блохи, — буркнул Северус, — сами не заводятся. 

— Вот именно. Приложи усилие. 

— Да какая женщина в здравом уме на меня посмотрит?!

— Действительно, посмотреть на тебя непросто. Когда ты, погружённый в думы, проносишься мимо очередной славненькой практикантки, она успевает увидеть только твою спину. 

— Между прочим, когда я пытаюсь с ними разговаривать, они тут же стремятся сбежать. Как мыши при виде кошки, — пожаловался Северус. 

— Наверное, их представления о светской беседе не включают в себя подробный рассказ о зелье Lutum Absoluta и его реакциях на мыльную пену? — предположил Ремус.

— Я же не всё время об этом говорю. 

— А мне кажется, что да. Редкая девушка любит зелья. Девушки любят ласковое обращение и цветы. Даже если ты им понравился до беспамятства…

— В моём случае это исключено, — вставил Северус.

— Тем более! … за ними следует ухаживать. Провожать их очарованным взором. Говорить им комплименты. А не фыркать, как разъярённая рысь, и не спрашивать, куда, чёрт подери, они задевали толчёный зуб дракона. 

Северус скривился.

— Между прочим, до слёз довёл бедняжку, — укорил его Ремус.

— Так ей и надо, недотёпе. Спит на ходу. 

— Вот поэтому ни одна уважающая себя женщина на тебя и не посмотрит, мой ядовитый фармацевт, — заключил Ремус. — Надо быть мазохисткой, чтобы получать удовольствие от общения с тобой. 

— Если ты такой умный, почему ты не женатый? — раздражённо осведомился Северус.

— Подумай, как следует, — сухо ответил Ремус.

— Извини, — сказал Северус тоном ниже. — Наверное, ты прав. Но у меня нет времени на ухаживания. 

Он отвернулся и принялся переставлять колбы. Ремус вкрадчиво произнёс:

— Есть ещё один вариант. Ухаживать тебе ни за кем не придётся, и я обещаю, что девушка, которую ты себе выберешь, от тебя не отвернётся. 

Северус продолжал имитировать рабочий процесс, однако навострил уши. 

— У тебя есть деньги?

— Смотря какую сумму ты имеешь в виду. — Северус бросил притворяться и уселся на краешек стола. — Вообще-то есть. Я ещё не успел потратить очередную получку. А что? Хочешь одолжить?

— Нет, просто там, куда я собираюсь тебя отвести, деньги понадобятся.

Северус вопросительно хмыкнул.

— Есть одно место. — Ремус помялся. — Называется «Семирамида». 

— Ночной клуб? Я не пойду. Ты же знаешь, танцы для меня — одно мучение. 

— Это ночной клуб, но без танцев. — Ремус смущённо кашлянул. — Вообще-то, «Семирамида» — публичный дом. 

Северус помолчал, переваривая информацию. 

— Сударь, идите на хрен. 

— Северус, я тебе добра желаю.

— Идите, и добро своё забирайте. 

— Ты что, боишься?

— Не смеши меня. 

— Тогда в чём дело?

— Ты меня удивляешь. Я-то думал, ты приличный оборотень, а ты, оказывается, тайный развратник!

— Да, — важно ответил Ремус. — У меня много тайн. И некоторыми я готов поделиться с тобой. Цени моё доверие! В общем, готовься. В десять вечера я за тобой зайду. 

— Не трудись, я не собираюсь никуда идти. И не смотри на меня так… Я сказал — нет! Все, Рем. Разговор окончен. 

***

— Где мы?

— В Эпплтоне, если это название тебе о чём-нибудь говорит. 

— Далеко они забрались. Как я выгляжу? — Северус нервно поправил манжеты.

— Сносно.

— Что, ещё хуже, чем обычно?

— Да нормально ты выглядишь, успокойся! Мы же не на званый ужин собираемся. Видел бы ты, какие типы туда заходят. По сравнению с ними ты — просто красавчик. 

— Утешил, называется, — проворчал Северус. — По сравнению с тобой я — просто недоразумение. 

— Скажи спасибо, что рядом нет Сириуса, вот уж кто красавчик. 

— Не напоминай мне про Блэка. — Северус нервно повёл плечом. — Только не говори, что и ему приходится платить за любовь.

— За любовь? — Ремус вздохнул. — Нет. За эксперименты. Сириусу нравится всё необычное. Приличные девушки на такое не соглашаются.

— Просто замечательно, — Северус усмехнулся. — Извращенец. Я так и знал.

— Сириус не извращенец. Давай не будем о нём сейчас, хорошо?

— Нет проблем. Это не та тема, которая способна привести меня в хорошее настроение.

— Тем, способных привести тебя в хорошее настроение, вообще немного, — философски заметил Ремус. — А людей, способных поддержать их в беседе, и того меньше. Мы на месте.

Северус недоверчиво осмотрел угрюмое здание, сложенное из кирпича, в потёмках казавшегося чёрным. Ни одного окна, массивная дверь, окованная железом — неожиданно суровая преграда в храм удовольствий, и никаких красных фонарей над входом. Этот дом трудно было назвать «весёлым».

— Мы точно попали по адресу?

— Точно-точно. «Семирамиде» не нужна реклама. Здесь не принимают людей с улицы, только по рекомендации постоянных клиентов. 

— Какая честь, — откликнулся Северус очень ехидно, но почему-то шёпотом, — присоединиться к бордельной элите. 

— По-моему ты нервничаешь. — Ремус похлопал приятеля по напряжённо вздёрнутому плечу. — Почему? Ты же не… у тебя ведь уже кто-то был?

— Был, — процедил Северус. — Но публичный дом мне посещать не приходилось. 

О том, что он до сих пор девственник, Северус сообщать не собирался. Не доверяй никому, потом не придётся каяться.

— Ничего особенного. Хочешь глотнуть для храбрости? — Ремус вытащил из кармана плоскую фляжку. 

— Давай. — Северус сделал глоток и поперхнулся. — Мерлин, чистый огонь, — прохрипел он, отирая выступившие слезы. — Что это за марка?

— «Сделай сам». — Ремус ухмыльнулся, показывая острые зубы.

Северус покачал головой и отпил ещё.

— Твои бы таланты да в нужное русло.

— Хорошая экономия. — Ремус забрал фляжку, но сам пить не стал. 

Он поднялся на крыльцо, неловко оступившись на скользкой ступеньке, постучал и сунул в отворившийся вас-ист-дас какую-то карточку. Изнутри донёсся звук отодвигаемых засовов. Северус ждал на мостовой, сунув озябшие руки в карманы. Ему вдруг сделалось всё равно. Чужой город, угрюмый дом, Ремус — что он в действительности знал об этом человеке?   
Он словно провалился в темноту, падение произошло внезапно и застигло его врасплох, и вот он стоял, ожидая, когда откроются двери и его позовут из тьмы к теплу и свету. Дверь действительно распахнулась; нестройные звуки музыки, смех, обрывки разговоров вылетели в морозный воздух стайкой райских птиц.

— Идём. — Ремус нетерпеливо топтался на пороге.

Северус с трудом заставил себя сдвинуться с места. Ни смущения, ни растерянности он не ощущал, но и тревожно-радостное предвкушение, с которым он собирался отведать новых впечатлений, исчезло. Холодная тьма не хотела его отпускать.

«Я всегда буду одинок», — сказал он себе. 

— Всё нормально, — вполголоса подбодрил его Ремус. — Ты, главное, не гляди на них, как василиск.

Северус кивнул, улыбнувшись одними губами.

В тёплом воздухе смешалось полдюжины тяжёлых ароматов. Ремус нервно повел носом и заморгал, будто у него глаза заслезились. Три десятка девиц в ярких, местами прозрачных нарядах галдели и пересмеивались, обихаживая каких-то тусклых людей. Убранство «Семирамиды» настолько соответствовало представлениям Северуса о борделе, что ему сразу стало скучно: красный плюш, зеркала в вычурных рамах, позолоченные завитушки на спинках выгнутых диванчиков — именно этого он ожидал. Чего он не ожидал, так это китайских ширм, расписанных драконами и — о, ужас! — фениксами. Ближайший феникс трепыхал крыльями, тряс хохлом и вообще выглядел так, будто вот-вот сорвётся с места и полетит с докладом к Дамблдору. Слизерин с ним. Школа давно закончена, остался позади семилетний кошмар. Лети, птичка.

Северус мельком взглянул в зеркало. Бледный в желтизну, немытая прядь падает на глаз, губы кривятся не то страдальчески, не то насмешливо — он походил на чёрта, за хвост вытащенного из уютного адского закутка. В райских кущах ему не место. Ему бы к котлу, что-нибудь сварить. Можно — грешника. Благо, грешников тут хватало.

— Люпин! Давненько ты не заглядывал. — Пышная блондинка чмокнула воздух возле левого уха Ремуса. Вроде как обрадовалась.

— Как дела, Бэбс?

— Твоими молитвами. Нового гостя привёл?

«Смотри-ка, наблюдательная», — заметил Северус, а Ремус ответил: «Попридержи своё остроумие, не то останешься ни с чем», «Хорошо-хорошо, молчу», — согласился Северус, а блондинка продолжала вроде как радоваться, потому что во время диалога не было произнесено ни слова, только саркастически приподнялась чёрная бровь и тут же вернулась в первоначальное положение в ответ на укоризненный ремусов взгляд.

Из-за китайской ширмы вышел дракон. На драконе было зелёное с золотом платье с волочащимся по полу хвостом, золотой гребень венчал чёрную лакированную прическу. Дракон повел подбородком, и Бэбс поспешила вернуться к работе. Узкие, в набрякших веках глаза прошлись по Северусу, прищурились на Ремуса, снова вернулись к незнакомцу.

— Добрый вечер, мадам Луиза. — Ремус галантно прикоснулся губами к когтистой, унизанной кольцами кисти. — Позвольте вам представить моего друга.

— Добрый вечер, — промолвил дракон неожиданно музыкально, вынул изо рта мундштук с длинной сигаретой и выдохнул струи дыма из ноздрей. — Милости просим.

Всё вокруг было нечетким, предметы расплывались по краям, цветы в вазах пахли духами, диваны пахли табачным дымом, текла пена из наполненных с верхом бокалов, вызывая непристойные, но уместные ассоциации. Северус взял бокал и занял выжидательно-оборонительную позицию в дальнем углу плюшевого дивана.

Встретившая их блондинка сейчас развлекала обрюзгшего волшебника с пивным животом. Она исправно взвизгивала, смеясь над его шутками, но стоило толстяку отвлечься, как улыбка стерлась с её губ, а в глазах появилось выражение безмерной, вселенской скуки. Толстяк ущипнул Бэбс за руку, она живо обернулась к нему и захихикала.

Северуса передёрнуло. Чего он не выносил ни в каком виде, так это женского хихиканья. Он задумчиво посмотрел в сторону двери. Шанс сбежать ещё был. Не то чтобы ему не хотелось секса, но эта проблема представлялась ему легко разрешимой. «Сделай сам», — вспомнил он слова Ремуса и усмехнулся. 

— Привет, милый. 

Рядом с ним приземлилась девица, разбитная и на редкость хорошенькая. Глазки у неё были оживленные, румянец натуральный, и Северус раздумал уходить. 

— Хочешь сигаретку, золотко? 

Северус попытался устрашить её взглядом, однако в ответ получил лишь милую улыбку. С вздохом взял протянутую сигарету, повертел в руках, но закуривать не стал. Желание боролось с нерешительностью, и нерешительность побеждала. 

«Что я тут забыл? — подумал он с тоской. — У меня же столько работы… на худой конец, книгу бы почитал, так ведь нет, потащился за Ремусом».

Северус покосился на девицу и снова вздохнул. 

— Пойдём со мной, скажу тебе кое-что на ушко, — девица потянула его за рукав. 

Северус залился краской и неловко выбрался из плюшевых объятий дивана. 

— Меня зовут Жюли, а тебя?

Девушка цепко держалась за Северуса, игнорируя его робкие попытки освободиться. 

«Я похож на агнца, которого ведут на заклание». Мысль почему-то показалась Северусу необычайно забавной, так что он не смог сдержать смешок. 

— Ты перестал быть букой? Вот и славно, а то я не умею показывать фокусы.

— Фокусы?

— А как тебя ещё развеселить? Жонглировать цыплятами?

Жюли проворно поднималась по узкой, довольно крутой, устланной алой дорожкой лестнице. Она шла впереди, но рукав Северуса не отпускала, из-за чего ей приходилось постоянно оборачиваться. 

«Так она упадёт».

Не успел Северус об этом подумать, как девушка зацепилась «шпилькой» за край дорожки и пошатнулась. Северус подхватил её и прижал к себе, скорее машинально, чем осознанно; она прильнула к нему — пена кудрявых волос, солоноватая кожа… Рука сама скользнула в глубокий вырез, лаская нежную грудь. Жюли откинула голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи.

— Ну, м-молодежь, уже на лестнице трахаться готовы! — Давешний толстяк поднимался по лестнице в сопровождении Бэбс. 

Бесцеремонно отодвинув локтем Северуса, он продолжил восхождение. Бэбс покосилась на товарку, сделала унылые глаза. Ненужный шлейф тащился за ней, как хвост разочарованной в жизни болонки. Жюли фыркнула в ладошку. Северус смущённо улыбнулся краешком рта. 

— Это все шампанское, — зачем-то сказал он.

— Точно, — подтвердила Жюли. — Отличная штука это шампанское. Его можно обвинить в чём угодно, оно ничего не станет отрицать. 

Северус прикинул, не обидеться ли ему, и решил, что не стоит. 

— Мы так и будем на лестнице, или всё-таки попробуем в кровати? — поинтересовался он. 

Жюли похлопала ресницами и согласилась, что в кровати привычнее. Коридорчик, по которому они пробежали проворно, как две ящерицы, тоже был узким и алым. Северус и сам покраснел, сообразив, что ему напоминают эти лоснящиеся стены. А кроме этого — Гриффиндор. Он фыркнул, с садистским удовольствием предвкушая, как завтра расскажет Ремусу, о чём он отныне будет думать при виде гриффиндорских знамен и гербов: об алом плюше и позолоченных львиных лапах, поддерживающих кровать в комнате Жюли.

— Это твоя комната? — уточнил он. — Или это номер для клиентов? 

— А тебе не всё равно? 

Северусу было всё равно. Он просто не знал, с чего начать. Шансов на то, что Жюли снова поскользнется и упадёт ему в руки, не было никаких. Северус собрался с духом и взглянул девушке в лицо. 

— Что ж… — сказал он, мучаясь своей некомпетентностью. 

— Приступим, — с дурашливой серьёзностью кивнула Жюли. — Дело непростое, но мы справимся. 

Она скоренько скинула с себя платье, плеснув в глаза белой пеной кружев, и вытянулась в явно заученной, но всё равно соблазнительной позе. Постельное белье было в каких-то рюшечках и оборочках, простыня походила на мамину парадную скатерть. Кушать подано. Золотистое тело-персик на праздничном столе. 

— Ну что ж ты? — Жюли призывно похлопала ладошкой по скатерти-простыне. — Раздевайся. 

Северус принялся расстегивать сюртук. Пальцы враз онемели при мысли, что сейчас Жюли увидит его голым. 

«Она же просто шлюха», — сказал он себе в отчаянии. — «Я купил её. Она не посмеет насмехаться надо мной. Но она будет думать… но я этого не узнаю… но я всё равно буду думать, что она думала… почему я такой? Почему я всегда, всё время боюсь показаться смешным, сделать что-то не так, какое мне дело до того, что думают обо мне люди, которых я презираю, и всё-таки я не могу перестать… Неужели я хуже того толстого увальня с отвисающим пузом? Он-то не мучается так. Он заплатил, а на остальное ему плевать». 

Пуговицы не желали выскальзывать из петель, словно одежда пыталась уберечь своего хозяина от неминуемого унижения. 

— Погасить свет? — пришла ему на помощь Жюли.

— Да, — с благодарностью ответил Северус. 

Он любил тьму, любил превращаться в тень — никому нет дела до тени и ей нет дела ни до кого. Мгновенно раздевшись, он нырнул в постель. Как странно, когда кто-то лежит рядом с тобой. Непривычно и немного неприятно. Жюли прижалась к нему, гладкая коленка уперлась в бедро Северуса. Непривычно, это верно. Неприятно? О, нет. 

Тонкие пальцы массировали поясницу. Северусу казалось недостойным то, что он так стремительно теряет контроль не только над своим телом, но и над своими мыслями. 

«Вот ведьма, — думал он беспорядочно. — Зелье от… эээ… радикулита. Хорошо, что у меня нет радикулита. Было бы больно так выгибаться. Как это у нее выходит? Будто касается прямо нервных окончаний. Так… зелье: возьмем три части чемерицы, одну — веха болотного…»

Тут рука Жюли скользнула ниже, и Северус совершенно позабыл, зачем ему понадобилось брать вех болотный. 

— Перевернись-ка, милый. О! А ты хотел уйти. Всё ещё хочешь?

— Нет, — хрипло выдохнул Северус. 

Он притянул Жюли к себе, прижался губами к жилке, ровно бьющейся на тонкой шее.   
Ему казалось, что глаза у него горят, как у голодного волка (мимоходом он вспомнил о Ремусе и тут же забыл о его существовании). 

— Не торопись, — Жюли немного отстранила его. — Это же твой первый раз?

Северус молча кивнул. Сейчас он этого не стыдился. 

— Ты мне нравишься. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было приятно.

— Мне будет приятно, — простонал Северус. — Не мучай меня! 

— Нет, милый. Не стану. Иди ко мне. 

И он вошёл в эту воду, в эту бурную воду, расступавшуюся, ласкавшую, чистую — ведь проточная вода никогда не становится грязной, сколько бы людей не смывало в ней свой пот, и грязь и многие свои грехи, а она была, как река, как море, первая, первая в его жизни, шлюха, его девочка, его Жюли. Потом она прошептала: «Только в губы не целуй… ах, мой хороший…», и от этого он очнулся, но было всё равно прекрасно. Он не думал, что это будет так прекрасно. Что у него вообще может быть так. А потом, конечно же, снова вспомнил, как важно не быть смешным, и спросил, мучительно краснея в темноте:

— Слишком быстро? 

— Я предпочитаю, чтобы было быстро. Сам понимаешь. Да и вообще — кому как нравится. Некоторые вообще любят, чтобы было быстро. У каждого свои вкусы.

Северус вспомнил, что Ремус сказал о Блэке. Интересно, а он тут бывает? При мысли, что Блэк мог проводить свои эксперименты в этой кружевной праздничной постели, желудок скрутило, и комок ревнивого гнева поднялся к горлу. 

— Я бы так не смог… со всеми.

— Женщинам приходится быть терпимыми. И не только таким, как мы. А ты кем работаешь?

— Зелья варю, — с вызовом ответил Северус.

— Хорошая работа, денежная. Крема, духи — такие вещи всегда в цене.

— Я лекарствами занимаюсь.

— Это ещё лучше. А какими?

— Разными, — Северус посомневался, говорить ли. Впрочем, какая разница? Что она в этом понимает? — Сейчас я работаю над антиликантропным зельем. 

Жюли наморщила лобик. 

— Для оборотней.

— Ох. Такое несчастье, верно? И ведь большинство не виноваты, бедняжки. Но всё равно я их жутко боюсь. Близко бы к оборотню не подошла.

— А ты их видела когда-нибудь?

— Нет, никогда. Почему ты улыбаешься? Я думала, кто стал оборотнем, того уже не вылечить.

— Если есть болезнь, значит, есть и лекарство. Нужно лишь время, чтобы его найти.

— Жаль, что нет лекарства от печали. Скушал таблетку — ни горя, ни забот.

— Бывают такие таблеточки, — сухо сказал Северус. — Ни горя, ни забот, ни мозгов, ни половины жизни. 

— Мне такого не надо, — фыркнула Жюли. — У меня от природы мозги набекрень. Ну что, повторим? Нет, ты лежи, я сама все сделаю. Оп!

— Хорошо ездишь верхом? — спросил Северус, задыхаясь.

— Ещё ни разу не падала, — Жюли засмеялась. — Ни с лошади, ни с мужчины.

Тихий смех. Северус подхватил Жюли под бока, перекатился, подминая её под себя. Спустя некоторое время они замерли в этой позе, и лежали так, пока дыхание не выровнялось, и пот не перестал заливать глаза. 

— Ты тяжёлый, — сообщила Жюли. Северус сполз, вытягиваясь вдоль её маленького жаркого тела. — Время ещё есть?

Северус приподнялся. Колбы часов тускло мерцали в лунном свете, и песок в них походил на звёздную пыль. 

— Есть. 

— Хорошо. Вставать не хочется. Я вообще-то жаворонок и по ночам ужасно спать хочу. 

— Не ту работу ты себе выбрала.

— Какая подвернулась. Я ничего не умею делать, только любить.

— Редкая специальность. 

— Жестоко так говорить, — Жюли надулась. — Мужчины все жестокие. Разбиваете сердце бедной девушке и бросаете её на произвол судьбы. Если бы я не была такая глупая, я бы вышла замуж и стала хозяйкой поместья. Я ведь из хорошей семьи, только влюбилась не в того человека. Мы встретились случайно, на улице, и это было как удар молнии… 

— Страсть скрутила их…

— Замолчи. Ты не понимаешь. Не смейся над тем, чего не понимаешь. Да, я была глупая, и мой возлюбленный оказался не умнее меня, но мы так любили друг друга! Как Ромео и Джульетта. Я должна была вернуться в школу, закончить последний курс, потерять год… как это можно? Нет, мы не могли ждать. Мы уехали в Лондон.

— Почему сразу в Лондон? — задумчиво спросил Северус. — Чуть что, так сразу — в Лондон. Какое-то всемирное кубло репатриантов.

— Не ругайся. Просто в Англии нас никто не стал бы искать. 

— Кто он хоть был, твой cher ami? 

— Не скажу. Он был весёлый и красивый, только бедный — мне пришлось взять мамины драгоценности перед тем, как мы убежали. — Северус проглотил обидную реплику, уже готовую слететь с губ, и чуть не подавился. — А потом, — уныло продолжала Жюли, — он стал злой и нервный. Деньги кончились, да ещё оказалось, что у нас будет малыш.

— Гм.

— Да. Он не обрадовался. Я строила планы: он найдёт работу, мы снимем квартирку, я буду сидеть дома с малышом, готовить, вязать, а он всё молчал. Однажды утром я проснулась, а его нет. Вот так. — Жюли надрывно вздохнула. Северус испугался, что она сейчас заплачет. Однако она лишь наморщила нос и философски заключила: — Никто не любит лишних хлопот. Ни мужчины, ни женщины. Хозяйка отеля, в котором мы жили, тоже не любила. Оказалось, что за комнату уже месяц, как не плачено. Я отдала ему все деньги, вырученные за драгоценности, и он сказал, что оплатил номер на три месяца вперёд. Я такая дура, правда?

Северус не стал этого отрицать. 

— Ой, кажется, время заканчивается. А я бы ещё так полежала часок-другой. Ну вот, хозяйка меня пожалела и дала мне три дня на то, чтобы написать родителям. Я послала им письмо, моим дорогим papa и mama, и что же мне ответили? У них больше нет дочери. Я понимаю. Я их опозорила. Они — люди строгих правил, а я взяла и изгадила семье безупречную репутацию. Теперь у брата будут проблемы с продвижением по службе, а сестрам труднее будет выйти замуж. А что было делать мне? Вот ты бы что сделал?

— Ну…

— Ты даже представить себя не можешь на моём месте! Потому что мужчине этого не понять. Беременная, в чужой стране, без денег! Merde! Я то плакала, то злилась, а в конце концов решила: утоплюсь. Река вынесет меня на берег, бледную, с распущенными волосами, как русалку, и родители будут рыдать, прочитав сообщение о моей смерти, а этого негодяя замучает совесть. Не смейся.

— Я не смеюсь, — сказал Северус сквозь зубы. 

— Смеёшься, я же слышу. Это не смешно.

— Это ужасно. 

— Да, ужасно. Это настоящая трагедия.

— Но ты, как я вижу, не утопилась.

— Какой ты бессердечный!

— Прости. 

— Можешь не извиняться. Я ведь и вправду не утопилась. Река выглядела такой грязной! Я представила, какой меня выловят, всю покрытую гадкой слизью, волосы свисают чёрными сосульками… как у тебя.

— И кто тут у нас бессердечный? Я очень страдаю, когда мне такое говорят. 

— Переживёшь. — Жюли всё-таки захихикала, но сейчас это не раздражало. — В общем, река была грязная, день был солнечный, и я подумала: «Жизнь продолжается». Зашла к Флориану и заказала три порции мороженого... Почему ты вздрогнул? Ты не любишь мороженое? 

— Не в этом дело. В последнее время тема мороженого возникает в моей жизни с удивительной регулярностью. Кстати, у вас бывают свободные дни или вы день и ночь трудитесь? 

— Не хами, пожалуйста. Есть у нас выходные. 

— Если захочешь, я тебя могу угостить мороженым. У Флориана. Надеюсь, это место не пробуждает в тебе дурные воспоминания. 

— А! — Жюли пренебрежительно махнула рукой. — Дурные воспоминания как камни в почках: иногда дают о себе знать, и это очень больно, зато выйдут, и больше о них не думаешь.

— Мне нравится твой взгляд на вещи, — хмыкнул Северус, принимаясь одеваться. — Так что насчёт мороженого?

— А ты не боишься показываться со мной на людях? Меня ведь могут и узнать. 

— Мне всё равно, — безразлично ответил Северус. — Пусть думают, что хотят. 

— Тогда ладно. У меня выходной в среду. 

— Заодно выслушаю окончание твоей печальной истории. 

— А там и выслушивать нечего. Принялась я за последнюю порцию и тут как вспомнила, что денег у меня даже на хлеб не осталось и идти мне не к кому, и снова заревела, и слезы капали прямо в креманку. Подходит ко мне женщина и спрашивает: «Почему ты плачешь, девочка?» Это и была мадам Луиза. Такая удача!

— Ничего себе, удача, — проворчал Северус.

— Удача, конечно. Мне неплохо платят, и за жилье не вычитают. Я даже скопила кое-что. И ребёнку мадам Луиза нашла хорошую семью. 

— Ты знаешь, где он?

— Нет. Лучше об этом не думать. 

Северус кивнул. 

— А клиенты?

Жюли пожала плечами.

— Живут же женщины с нелюбимыми мужьями. Чем лучше? Если попадется противный гость, то мне хоть не придется терпеть его сутки напролет. Сделал свое дело, и убирайся. А иногда приятные попадаются. Как ты. 

Звонок заставил обоих вздрогнуть. 

— Сколько?..

Монеты звякнули о стекло, покрывавшее туалетный столик. 

— Я тебе сову пришлю, — Северус обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на свернувшуюся калачиком девушку. 

Она послал ему воздушный поцелуй. Вывалившись в непристойный коридор, Северус почувствовал, что губы его растягиваются в улыбке. 

Впоследствии он не удержался и через Нотта проверил биографию Жюли. Удивительно, но она не солгала ему. Северусу это понравилось: как все скрытные люди, он очень не любил, когда от него самого что-то скрывали. По лестнице пришлось спускаться, не отрывая руки от перил — коктейль из виски и шампанского давал о себе знать. 

Нужно принять «промокашку» перед сном, — напомнил он себе, — не то жди похмелья. 

«Промокашкой» называлось специальное зелье, которое смягчало последствия чрезмерных возлияний. На ней можно было озолотиться, но Северус держал рецепт в тайне. Пригодится когда-нибудь, говорил он себе. Сейчас его не интересовали деньги, но кто знает, вдруг понадобятся? Всегда следует оставлять что-то для себя — что-то, о чём никто не знает.

В гостиной был один Люпин. Северус сам чувствовал себя выжатым и перемолотым; ему хотелось только рухнуть в койку и проспать восемь часов кряду, однако это была приятная усталость; Ремус, казалось, прошёл через испытание, оставившее после себя лишь тяжёлую усталость. Они обменялись взглядами. Охранник выпустил их за дверь, в промозглый холод безвестного города Эпплтон. 

Ремус спускался первым. Ступеньки покрылись скользкой наледью, хмель шумел в голове. 

— Ой, блядь!

Ремус проворно обернулся и успел подхватить Северуса в полете, как тот давеча подхватил Жюли. На миг в отуманенном мозгу мелькнула бредовая мысль: «Сейчас он меня поцелует». Снейп отшатнулся и едва не упал на ровном месте.

— Э, сударь, да вы пьяны, — констатировал Ремус.

— Я не пьян. Я просто поскользнулся, — с достоинством ответил Северус. 

— Ну, конечно. Пошли скорее. Надеюсь доставить тебя домой раньше, чем ты развалишься на куски у меня на глазах. 

— Какое всё неустойчивое, — пожаловался Северус. — Давай аппарируем прямо отсюда.

— Отсюда не получится. Тут антиаппарационный барьер. Надо за угол завернуть. 

— Подумать только, какая роскошь. Для чего «Семирамиде» защитный колпак?

— Чтобы гости успели смыться, если что. Говорят, в доме шесть потайных выходов. 

— Кто сюда нагрянет, Мерлин величайший?! Кому и зачем сдался этот несчастный бордель?

— Министерская Инспекция Семейных Традиций, Купирующая Аморальность. Сокращённо — МИСТИКА, — сообщил Ремус. — Подобные рейды вменены им в обязанность. 

— Как много всякой шушеры развелось! — удивился Северус. — Кстати, о шушере: как относятся к барьеру местные авроры?

— Непосредственным образом: они сами его и поставили. Они тоже навещают мадам Луизу, — хмыкнул Ремус. — Кого только здесь не бывает. В своё время Макгриви наведывался, помнишь, был такой?

— Угу. Наслышан. Интересно, куда он девался?

— Пан его знает. Как ты думаешь, Командор когда-нибудь к шлюхам ходил?

— Не болтай ерунды, — Северус невольно оглянулся.

— А, ты тоже это чувствуешь…

— Чувствую что? 

— Флажки, — Ремус понизил голос. 

Только сейчас Северус заметил странный, дикий блеск в глазах приятеля. Ремус твёрдо держался на ногах, однако его движения и жесты сделались замедленными, а слова он растягивал. 

— Мы — два жалких выпивохи, — пробормотал Северус. 

— Я серьёзно говорю, — Ремус взял приятеля за плечо. — Про флажки. С флажками в России охотятся на волков, ты об этом знаешь? Мне Долохов рассказал. 

— Он с ума сошёл?

— Нет, просто пьян был.

— Ремус, твой образ жизни мне не нравится.

— Молчи. Тоже мне, святоша. Я ведь не сказал, что я был пьян. Я не был. Так я про флажки — мне кажется, нас окружают, нас всех. В воздухе пахнет бедой. 

— Ремус, в воздухе пахнет отбросами. Мы стоим рядом с мусорным баком. Отсюда можно аппарировать?

— Нет, отойдём подальше. Скажи мне, почему ты оглянулся, когда я спросил про Командора? Кого ты ожидал увидеть? Ты испугался. Я слышал твой страх. 

— То он беду чует, то страх слышит. В хрустальный шар ещё загляни, на пару с Трелони. Благо, она к тебе неравнодушна. 

— Не люблю паранормальных особ, — признался Ремус. — Они меня смущают. А всё же любопытно… насчет Командора. 

— Такие люди женщинам не платят. Держу пари, ему ни одна не отказала, — убеждённо сказал Северус. 

— Никогда не видел его с девушкой, — упорствовал Ремус. 

— И не увидишь. По крайней мере, пока он не расстанется с Беллой Лестрэндж. С замужней дамой на приёме не появишься. 

— Да ты что? — удивился Ремус. — Правда? Я не знал.

— Наверное, только двое и не знали — ты и Рабастан. Теперь остался один Рабастан.  
Скажи мне лучше, почему ты такой унылый?

— Я не унылый. Я усталый. Между прочим, у тебя тоже вид не цветущий. Потасканный у тебя вид, прямо скажем. Не жалеешь, что дал себя уговорить?

— Нисколько. Спасибо, что ты меня вытащил. Я твой должник. 

Благодарность прозвучала так искренне, что Ремус воззрился на Северуса в изумлении. 

— Вот, значит, как? Ты с кем был? 

— С Жюли, — ответил Северус настороженно. — А что?

— Ничего. И как она тебе?

Северус пожал плечами. В компаниях его знакомые всегда наперебой хвастались своими постельными подвигами, живо описывая прелести «обработанных» подруг. Теперь и у него появилась возможность похвалиться, но ему не хотелось.

— Что, понравилась? 

— Мы аппарируем когда-нибудь или пешком до Лондона пойдём?

— Понравилась. А ты ей?

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь? Ты думаешь, им кто-нибудь из клиентов может понравиться? 

— Почему не может? Они тоже люди. 

— Ладно. Поставим вопрос иначе. Я могу кому-нибудь понравиться?

— Ты дурак, Северус, — печально сказал Ремус. — Не был бы ты дурак, имел бы хороший шанс на пару-тройку приличных связей. Ты пробуждаешь в женщинах охотничий азарт. 

— Только этого мне и не хватало, — Северус тряхнул головой, оступился и едва не грохнулся в лужу.

Ремус, посмеиваясь, подхватил его под локоть.

— Чем мы не парочка? Давай обнимемся, пока никто не видит.

— Прекрати дурачиться. Как ребёнок. 

— Ничего себе — ребёнок… иду из публичного дома…

— А выглядишь как будто с похорон. Или тебя до того заездили, что ты уже и жизни не рад?

— Какая пошлость. Мне стыдно за вас, Северус Снейп. 

— Совратил меня с пути истинного, а теперь упрекает, — пожаловался Северус. — Это тебе должно быть стыдно… совращенец. 

— Нельзя жаловаться с такой довольной физиономией. Как насчёт повторения вылазки? 

— Не возражаю. Можно брать одну и ту же девушку? 

— У тебя есть редкая возможность поэкспериментировать. — Рассеянная улыбка и глубокие тени под глазами придавали Ремусу аскетический вид; это обличье настолько противоречил произносимым им словам, что восприятие начинало дробиться, и вместо одного человека Северус как будто видел двоих: образ, накладывающийся на образ. — Хоть каждую ночь меняй.

— Я этого не хочу. А ты? 

— Мне приходится их менять. Мадам Луиза бережет своих подопечных. Я бываю довольно груб. 

— Ты?!

— Я теряю контроль над собой, понимаешь? Я не садист, нет; но… я, наверное, делаю им больно. Когда я возбуждён, то мне всё равно.

— Зверь пробуждается. — Хотя в голове у Северуса шумело, он всё же сделал для себя нотабене. 

— Он всегда рядом. Все мои силы уходят на то, чтобы прятать его. Таким, как Грейбек, легче. Никто не ждёт от них поведения, подобающего джентльмену. Он ведь простолюдин, его выходки списывают на дурные манеры… но это не дурные манеры, Северус. Ты спрашиваешь, почему я всем и всегда уступаю, почему бы мне хоть раз не потребовать того, что мне причитается по праву? Я боюсь, что Зверь вырвется из клетки, и тогда конец моим надеждам. Ведь я всё ещё верю, что когда-нибудь общество примет меня, как равного.

— Тебя и так принимают, как равного, — осторожно сказал Северус.

От холодного воздуха в голове прояснилось, и теперь он явственно различал тоску в голосе Люпина, видел горькие складки у рта, разом состарившие друга на десять лет.

— Как равного? — Ремус откинул голову и рассмеялся отрывистым, лающим смехом. 

Северус невольно взглянул на небо, страшась увидеть там полную луну. Узкий серпик, зацепившийся за трубу какого-то дома, его успокоил, и он перевёл взгляд на Люпина. Теперь они остановились. Ремус замер, сгорбившись, сунув руки в карманы плаща, и бормотал что-то. Северусу пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы различить: 

— Как ребёнок… и правда — как ребёнок. Стараюсь вести себя примерно, чтобы папочка погладил меня по голове и дал конфетку. Вот только от папочки ничего, кроме гадливых взглядов да клетки в полнолуние не дождешься.

Северусу сделалось не по себе. 

— Хватит ныть, Рем, — сказал он нарочито грубо. — Тоже мне, сделал открытие. Награда за послушание всегда одна — презрение окружающих. Людям не нужно, чтобы с ними соглашались. То есть, нужно, но ты будешь последним дураком, если жизнь положишь на то, чтобы соответствовать чужим ожиданиям. Большинство людей — изрядные сволочи, и придется тебе тоже научится быть сволочью, если хочешь чего-то добиться. Не стоит рассчитывать на их сочувствие. Хорошо ещё, если они не порадуются твоей беде. 

— Я не могу так! — выкрикнул Ремус. — Не могу я не рассчитывать на сочувствие. Но ты прав — ни от кого его не дождёшься! Джеймс и Сириус, мои лучшие друзья, презирают меня за то, что я согласился работать на Командора, согласился работать с тобой — «Ну, как там поживает наш Сопливус?» — Ремус очень похоже передразнил Блэка. — Им приятно меня жалеть, чувствовать себя великодушными и благородными, а когда я пытаюсь изменить свою судьбу, куда девается их жалость? 

— Успокойся, — Северус неловко потрепал его по плечу. Он сам терпеть не мог Поттера и Блэка, но слышать такие слова от Люпина было жутковато и неприятно.

— Да, — Ремус ещё сильнее ссутулился. — Да. Надо… надо успокоиться. Я просто пьян. Они и правда великодушны и благородны, а я… просто пьян. Пойдём домой, Северус. Переночуешь у меня? Устрою тебя на диване. 

Северус хотел отказаться, но побоялся оставлять друга одного. 

— Да, конечно. Надеюсь, мы не проспим. Коппелиус будет орать.

— Не проспим, — повеселевший Ремус улыбнулся. — Так, держись за меня. Аппарируем. О, Мерлин!

— Что опять?! — рявкнул Северус, едва не свалившийся наземь, когда Люпин резко оттолкнул его.

— Сириус, — на губах Ремуса появилась виноватая улыбка. 

— Где? 

Только Блэка сейчас и не хватало. Северус был не в той форме, чтобы отбиваться от агрессивного придурка. Проследив направление, в котором смотрел Люпин, он увидел огромного чёрного пса в подворотне.

— От твоих шуток, Рем, заикой можно сделаться, — Северус даже плюнул в сердцах. — Хотя такой облик ему подходит. Кобель помойный. 

Он хихикнул и прислонился к кирпичной стене, волглой от сырости. Пёс пометил угол и потрусил вверх по улице.

— Нет, мне действительно показалось, что это он, — Рем смущённо кашлянул. — Пошли.

— Постой. Тебе показалось, что собака… Блэк анимаг, что ли?

— Как вся наша компания. Ну, кроме меня. Я-то не анимаг. Ты не знал?

— Откуда?!

— В самом деле. — Ремус неловко поправил шарф. Было видно, что он жалеет о сказанном. — Мы аппарируем или будем встречать рассвет на этой помойке?

— Не ты ли меня сюда привёл? — проворчал Северус.

Анимаги? И Поттер, и даже этот крысоватый Петтигрю? Любопытно.   
И всё же перед тем как заснуть Северус думал не об этом. Сквозь алкогольный туман одна мысль возвращалась к нему неотступно: даже если ему придется сдохнуть на работе, он найдет лекарство от ликантропии и вылечит Ремуса. Не потому, что он так уж… как там? … великодушен и благороден. Просто он не желает в течение ближайших десяти-двадцати лет слушать, как Люпин распинается о своей неудавшейся жизни.

Ворочаясь на узком ребристом диване, Северус мысленно соединял различные ингредиенты, продумывая новые и новые комбинации, и вот несколько, казалось бы, несочетаемых и не подходящих друг к другу компонентов вдруг преобразовались под действием некоего катализатора в то самое лекарство… пришёл Песочный человек с лицом Коппелиуса и, злорадно хихикая, бросил в котёл горсть песку. Северус прогнал его криком, но было уже поздно: он забыл главное — забыл, что за волшебный элемент превратил никчёмную смесь в лекарство, и этого он не вспомнит уже никогда. 

О том, что десяти-двадцати лет судьба может не дать ни ему, ни Ремусу, он не забыл; об этом он просто не подумал.

И ещё он не выпил свою «промокашку». Впрочем, в квартире Люпина он всё равно не нашёл бы ничего, кроме антиликантропного зелья. 

***  
Он пробудился, будто от толчка. 

Бледный утренний свет лежал на полу пригоршней ромбов. Северус несколько секунд силился понять, где он и откуда эта пульсация в голове и ломота во всем теле. Потом он вспомнил вчерашнюю вылазку и сообразил, что ночевал в квартире Ремуса. Было тихо. Северус приподнялся, пошарил в сюртуке, кое-как брошенном на стул, и вытянул часы. Голова кружилась, к горлу подступала желчь — он всё ещё не протрезвел. 

— Ох, проклятье.

Негромко постанывая, он спустил ноги на пол, благоразумно решив не вставать, пока организм не привыкнет к вертикальному положению, и принялся натягивать на себя одежду.

— Какого… какого дьявола их столько нашили? — бормотал он, заталкивая скользкие пуговицы в тесные петли. От злости похмельный туман растаял; Северусу удалось подняться и пересечь гостиную, ни разу не пошатнувшись. 

— Ремус, — он постучал в дверь спальни. — Ремус! Вставай! Мы опаздываем!

Ни звука в ответ. Северус уже собрался войти, как послышался скрип кровати и слабый голос:

— Северус, это ты?

— Нет, Санта-Клаус, — мрачно ответил Северус, прислоняясь к стене и размышляя над тем, доберётся ли он сегодня до рабочего места, и если да, то в каком виде.

— Заходи, доставай подарки, — со смешком отозвался Ремус.

Северус приоткрыл дверь. На кровати лежало скрученное коконом одеяло. Судя по тому, что кокон шевелился, Ремус помещался где-то внутри.

— Подарков жди от Коппелиуса, — пообещал Северус одеялу. — Вместе с устными поздравлениями. Долго не забудешь.

Кокон приоткрылся, и из него выглянул налитый кровью волчий глаз.

— В ванной есть бритва и новая зубная щётка. Отправляйся без меня. Мне надо прийти в себя. 

— У тебя есть что-нибудь отрезвляющее? — безнадёжно спросил Северус.

— Нет, — призналось одеяло. — У меня только опьяняющее. 

— Возмутительно, — Северус тоскливо вздохнул и направился в ванную. 

Как ни странно, на работу он не опоздал. 

В лаборатории не оказалось никого, кроме новенькой лаборантки, которая, сосредоточенно бормоча и то и дело заглядывая в пергамент, сыпала мыльную стружку в Lutum Absoluta. 

— Что вы делаете? — спросил её Северус тихо и страшно.

Лаборантка ойкнула, уронила черпак и уставилась на Снейпа. Тот оскалил зубы в ужасной улыбке.

— Директор… — промямлила лаборантка, — начальник… господин Коппелиус велел мне…   
Северус подошёл к котлу, осмотрел его содержимое и кивнул. Взял пергамент из заледеневшей руки лаборантки, прочёл его и кивнул ещё раз. После чего ликвидировал зелье взмахом палочки.

— Взрыв нам ни к чему, — сказал он, старясь не дышать на девушку, и без того впавшую в ступор. — Нехорошо это, когда день начинается с взрыва. Вы кофе варить умеете?

— Да, — пискнула лаборантка. 

— Тогда идите и сварите. А потом несите его сюда. 

Лаборантка радостно заулыбалась и убежала, пока кошмарный зельевар снова не превратился из человека в чудовище. Северус дождался, чтобы дверь закрылась, и проворно метнулся к шкафу с готовыми зельями. Нужное зелье нашлось не сразу, но, к счастью, нашлось. 

Северус уселся за стол, взял лабораторный журнал и уставился в него невидящим взглядом. Произошедшее вчера казалось странным сном, но, без сомнения, сном не являлось. 

— Кофе, — сообщила лаборантка. 

— Давайте, — Северус взял кофейник и задумчиво взглянул на девушку. Куда бы её услать?

— Поскольку нам с вами ещё долго придётся работать… — Лаборантка помертвела. Северус усмехнулся и продолжил: — … я надеюсь, что впредь вы не повторите ошибки, которую совершили сегодня. 

— Но господин Коппелиус…

— Вам ведь не хочется провести месяц-другой в Мунго? Я так и думал. Мне тоже. Поэтому, — Северус взял несколько фолиантов из стопки, высившейся на краю стола, и вручил их лаборантке, — идите и внимательно всё это прочтите. Я даже не буду спрашивать, чему вас учили семь лет в Хогвартсе. Просто идите и читайте. 

— Куда идти? — простодушно спросила лаборантка.

Северус подавил желание ответить ей без обиняков. 

— Вы кофе где готовите?

— В пад… пап…

— Где?!

— В подсобке!

— Вот, идите туда. Прочитаете, вернётесь.

— Хорошо, — девушка удалилась, пошатываясь под тяжестью книг. 

— И совсем не хорошо, — буркнул Северус. — А вовсе даже плохо. 

Он налил кофе в кружку, пожелтевшую от времени и трудной жизни. Порылся в карманах. Презентованная Жюли сигарета была помята, но вполне пригодна к употреблению.

— Завтрак наркомана, — пробормотал он, закуривая.

Кофе оказался отличным. Определённо, новенькая была не безнадёжна. Увы, желанная прозрачность ума и бодрость тела возвращаться не желали. Северус положил голову на сложенные руки и закрыл глаза. Волшебно. 

«Всё равно день пропал», — решил он и задремал. 

Около получаса его никто не тревожил. Потом сквозь дрёму Северус услышал, как открылась дверь. 

«Коппелиус», — подумал он.

Кажется, выговора не избежать. Следовало принять рабочую позу и попытаться сказать что-то в своё оправдание. Увы, тело отказывалось подчиняться призывам разума. 

«А, наплевать».

Коппелиус постоял на пороге и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. 

«Что это с ним? — вяло удивился Северус. — Не заболел ли?»

Теперь игра была окончательно проиграна, и он опустил веки, сдаваясь на милость своей немилостивой судьбе. 

Снова хлопнула дверь. На этот раз Северус сумел оторвать голову от стола. Правда, пришлось подпереть её рукой. 

— Утро доброе. — Свежий, как огурец, Ремус уселся напротив и проникновенно поглядел на помятого приятеля. Выдавали его только воспалённые белки.

— Доброе, говоришь? — хрипло отозвался Северус. — Ну-ну. 

— Как себя чувствуешь?

— Так же, как выгляжу. 

— Понимаю, — Ремус задумчиво покивал. — Ты мученик, Северус. Ты просто погибаешь на работе. Коппелиус угнетает тебя, как может. Бессонные ночи подрывают твоё хрупкое здоровье. 

— Ты что несёшь? — удивился Северус. — Мухоморов объелся, что ли? Или на тебе экспериментальное зелье проверяли?

— Нет, дорогой мой, мухоморов объелся не я. Это я тебе излагаю краткое содержание претензий, высказанных нашим Командором, лучшим другом молодых и перспективных зельеваров, Коппелиусу, угнетателю и эксплуататору оных зельеваров. Сегодня утром Командор решил лично проверить, как идут дела в нашем отделе. Он входит, и трогательная картина представляется его взору: изнурённый ночным бдением Северус Снейп почивает на своём рабочем столе. 

— Мерлин, — выдохнул Северус, вспоминая хлопнувшую дверь. — Так это был он! Чёрт возьми, Ремус! Чтоб я ещё когда-нибудь!.. А что сказал Коппелиус?

— Бедный старик только губами шлёпал, — тут Ремус не выдержал и расхохотался. — Это надо было видеть! В общем, сбылась твоя мечта. Тебе дадут отдельную лабораторию. С мягким, надо полагать, диванчиком для спанья. 

— Ужас, — сказал Северус подавленно. — То есть, это прекрасно, но какая же я скотина!

— Об этом знаем только ты и я, — утешил его Ремус, — но я никому не скажу. А Командор тебя любит. 

— Нет, Ремус, — ответил Северус, подумав. — Я ему даже не нравлюсь. Мне кажется, я его раздражаю. По крайней мере, он всё время старается отослать меня куда-нибудь подальше. Согласись, странное проявление приязни.

— Тем не менее, в обиду тебя не даёт.

— Ты дверь хорошо закрыл? Молодец. Возможно, причина в том, что мы однофамильцы. Я ещё ни разу не встречался ни с одним Снейпом, кроме Командора и собственных родственников, а ты? Что-то вроде суеверия, полагаю. 

— Возможно, — Ремус улыбнулся. — Как бы то ни было, а тебе это суеверие пошло на пользу. Ты ведь хотел избавиться от надзора. Теперь над тобой никого, кроме Командора, нет. А он вряд ли станет вникать в тонкости работы над антиликантропным зельем.

— Командор прекрасно разбирается в зельях, — возразил Северус. — Пожалуй, лучше, чем я.

— В самом деле? Надо же, — Ремус повертел в руках склянку с драконьей кровью. — Надеюсь, меня не оставят в отделе Коппелиуса. 

— С какой стати? — Северус решительно отобрал склянку и поставил её на стол.

— Ну… вдруг Командор не захочет, чтобы я работал с тобой. Не надо так на меня смотреть. Может, я и лунатик, но ещё не спятил. 

— Ремус, тебя специально взяли, чтобы я с тобой работал. С чего у тебя вообще появилась такая мысль?

— Командор считает меня недостаточно лояльным. 

— Он тебя только раз в жизни видел, — хмыкнул Северус. 

— Его горгул на меня рычал.

— Бонкар? — удивился Северус. — Странно. Бонкар — милейшее создание. 

— Наверное, почувствовал во мне волка. А Командор доверяет чутью своего зверя, это все знают. 

— Если ты думаешь, что Командор всерьёз размышлял о твоём месте в жизни современного общества, то у тебя мания величия.

Ремус улыбнулся ему, сначала с сомнением, потом — облегчённо. 

— Да, конечно. 

— Он и думать про тебя забыл.

— Наверняка.

Они ошибались. Командор никогда ничего не забывал. И верил чутью своего зверя.

***

Случись Командору услышать рассуждения двух подвыпивших приятелей о его личной жизни, он бы только мрачно усмехнулся. 

Сейчас, когда он возглавил магическое общество Британии, немногие женщины осмелились бы ему отказать. По правде говоря, его одолевали поклонницы. Они засыпали его письмами, букетами, подарками, а одна как-то проникла в его кабинет, записавшись на приём «по личному вопросу». Встреча в самом деле приняла пугающе личный характер: предприимчивая поклонница разделась и предложила Командору всю себя. С тех пор при встречах Томаса с незнакомыми дамами присутствовал Бетельгейзе. 

Таким было настоящее, но в прошлом Афродита не баловала Томаса своими милостями, словно в соответствии с неким законом равновесия успех в делах непременно должен был компенсироваться любовными неудачами.

***  
Сколько Том себя помнил, ему нравились женщины стройные, черноволосые, как он сам. Впервые он обратил на это внимание, когда однажды, курсе, кажется, на пятом, мальчишки, собравшиеся в спальне, толковали о женщинах и сошлись на том, чтобы каждый назвал трёх самых красивых девчонок Хогвартса. Когда Том озвучил свой вариант, пухленький Авл Браун удивлённо воскликнул: «Да ведь они не блондинки!» Том пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Он никогда не следовал общепринятой моде. 

Первая девушка у него появилась на седьмом курсе. 

Гвендолин Медоуз, красивая, как её имя, привлекала Тома своей трогательной невинностью. Рядом с ней он чувствовал себя взрослым и сильным, её приятно было опекать, и даже девичий щебет не раздражал Тома, а, напротив, казался очаровательным. Их свидания стали реже, когда Гвен, которая была годом моложе Томаса, заканчивала седьмой курс, но лето после её выпускного позволило им наверстать упущенное. Гвен была нежна и прекрасна, Том — счастлив. Он твёрдо решил сделать предложение в начале осени. Отец в прощальном письме писал, что Том должен обратиться не к разрушению, а к созиданию. Что может быть созидательнее семейной жизни?

В первые дни сентября они сидели на скамейке в укромном уголке парка под тёмной зеленью старого ясеня.

— Ах, Том, какая прелесть!

Гвен примерила колечко на палец. Изумрудные цветы переливались тем же мягким, шёлковым блеском, что и её глаза.

— Очень красиво. Но я не могу принять такой подарок, ты же понимаешь.

— Даже в качестве обручального кольца? — вкрадчиво спросил Том. 

Гвен замерла. Губы её дрогнули, потом сложились в неуверенную улыбку. 

— Что ты такое говоришь?

— Гвен, я хочу, чтобы ты вышла за меня замуж, — последнее слово ещё не сорвалось с губ, а Том уже видел, что совершил ошибку. 

— Я… не могу, — выговорила Гвен с трудом. 

Нападение произошло слишком неожиданно и выбило её из колеи; она не успела вооружиться щитом свойственного ей очаровательного равнодушия и сейчас совершенно растерялась. 

— Том, Ричард Джонс сделал мне предложение, и я… я согласилась.

Это был удар. 

— Как? — выговорил Том, переведя дыханье.

Гвен опустила ресницы и отвернулась. Картина Грёза. Профиль в три четверти. 

— Он же старый! — совершенно глупо и некстати вырвалось у Тома. Словно возраст тут был главным. Гвен прикусила губку. — Послушай, если тебя заставляют родители… Никакие законы не заставят тебя вступать в брак против воли. Мы можем…

Тут Гвен негромко засмеялась, прикрыв рот ладошкой.

— Кажется, ты на всю жизнь останешься идеалистом. Сейчас не восемнадцатый век, когда девушек выдавали замуж силой! Да, Ричарду сорок, да, он вдовец, но он для меня подходящая партия. Он из такой хорошей семьи, и папа сказал — он так богат… в общем, я просто не могла отказать. У нашего семейства сейчас дела не блестящие, а Джонс — отличная партия. И потом, он просил моей руки первый, — добавила она рассудительно. — И я уже обещала.

Гвен стояла перед Томом, уверенная, облеченная в несокрушимую броню предрассудков. Её смех, словно ушат холодный воды, позволил Тому отрезветь и собраться. Он видел её истинный характер: она искала лёгкой жизни, ей хотелось блистать в свете, и по большому счету её нельзя было в этом винить. И всё же — она была так хороша! Том не хотел от неё отказываться.

Голова в короне тёмных кудрей качнулась на алебастровой шейке, словно лилия на тонком стебле.

— Я бы предпочла видеть тебя своим мужем, правда, но папа убил бы меня, выйди я замуж за…

Он запнулась, и Том закончил:

— За грязнокровку. 

— Томми, пойми меня, ты — прекрасный, я люблю тебя. Но нельзя же быть легкомысленной и плыть по воле страсти. — Гвен надула губки, что, по-видимому, должно было знаменовать собой серьёзность.

— То есть, в избраннике самое главное — деньги и положение в обществе?

— Да нет же! — Нежный голос стал раздражённым. — Как ты не можешь понять! Ни одна девушка не хочет ребёнка-сквиба. Поэтому семьи волшебников договариваются заранее о браке детей или просто стараются найти подходящую партию. То, что у тебя нет ни гроша за душой и то, что тебя воспитывал маг без роду без племени, можно пережить. Но ты же сам сказал, что твоя мать была почти сквибом, а отец вообще магглом — как это отразится на детях? 

— Значит, ты мне отказываешь?

— Ты же не всерьёз предлагал? Ты ведь не мог рассчитывать, что я приму твоё предложение. — Гвен уже успокоилась и распахнула глаза в изумлении, наигранном лишь отчасти. — Нам было хорошо вместе. Давай расстанемся друзьями.

Том с трудом сдержал смех. Фраза из дешёвого романа — как это похоже на Гвен! В этом она вся, плоть от плоти мира, живущего самообманом; банальность — её стихия.   
Она говорила что-то ещё; слова мыльными пузырями лопались в холодном воздухе сада. Нет бы поцеловать его хоть раз, хоть на прощанье. Том смотрел на неё и не мог насмотреться. Больше они никогда не встретятся вот так, наедине, и не потому, что этого не захочет она, а потому, что он не захочет.

«Слишком больно. Слишком много страданий. Больше никогда никого не полюблю», — сказал он себе.

***

Но юность всегда слишком категорична. Прошло три года, и жизнь Тома засверкала ослепительными красками. Рядом с ним появилась женщина: гибкая, как тростинка, фигура, чёрные кудри — «гиацинтовые», как сказали бы полстолетия назад, в эпоху повального увлечения Элладой. И в тридцать лет Дори притягивала восхищенные взгляды. В ней не было простодушного очарования, которое привлекало Тома в Гвендолин, но Дори была умной и деятельной. Она на лету ловила идеи Тома и комментировала их не без остроумия.

Том не спешил делать ей предложения, сознавая, что пока не может дать Дори положения, какого она заслуживает, однако в мечтах неизменно видел её рядом с собой, верной подругой и соратницей. Такая женщина безусловно помогла бы ему в карьере — плоть от плоти избранных, правящих страной, она должна была украсить собой будущий дом Томаса Снейпа и стать матерью его детей. Пока же Том упивался своей любовью и был счастлив, принимая от Дори доказательства ответной страсти. 

Их роман был в самом разгаре, когда обстоятельства вынудили Томаса ненадолго отлучиться из Англии.

— Мне нужно будет уехать не неделю, а может и на две, — сказал он однажды. 

— Куда, зачем? — требовательно спросила Дори.

— В Индию, по делам. Там умирает владелец чудесной коллекции артефактов. Наследники старика отчаянно нуждаются в деньгах, так что нас ждёт аукцион.

Она быстро и крепко обвила его шею обнажившимися руками: 

— Возвращайся скорее, Томми!

Тому предстояло, не отлучаясь, дожидаться в Амритсаре смерти старика, даже если бы это заняло целый месяц. Но к тому моменту, когда он добрался до Амритсара, душа старого коллекционера уже покинула тело. Поддавшись врожденному очарованию Тома, наследники согласились поспешить с аукционом. Дожидаясь назначенного дня, Томас бродил по улицам города среди бородатых магов и магглов в белых чалмах, оборачиваясь на смуглых индианок, в которых ему чудились черты Дори.

Изнывая от страсти и нежности, он потратил все оставшиеся деньги на приличный портключ до Лондона. Не тратя время даже на то, чтобы бросить дома вещи, одной рукой прижимая к себе тюк с артефактами, а другой — букет индийских лотосов, он нырнул в первый же камин, выдыхая заветный адрес. И плевать на то, что в Англии ещё раннее утро…

В малой гостиной он стряхнул с мантии каминную сажу, сделал шаг и остановился, словно его в грудь толкнули: в утренней тишине ясно слышались голоса. Том замер, потянулся к сумке с артефактами, осторожно вынул один из них — плащ-невидимку и, накинув на плечи лёгкую ткань, неслышно вышел в коридор, ведущий к спальне. Он остановился у приоткрытой двери и замер.

Его Дори, нагая, ослепительно порочная, раскинулась на простынях; золотистое, обласканное солнцем тело притягивало взгляд, на щеках играл румянец, угольные волосы разметались по подушке. Дори лениво потягивалась, казалось, специально демонстрируя истому, что появляется после хорошего секса. Большое зеркало отражало мужчину, развалившегося в кресле. Том с болезненным интересом разглядывал его. Чуть старше Дори, выхоленный до кончиков наманикюренных ногтей, лицо после ванны раскраснелось и чуть припухло, влажно блестели под сеточкой волосы. Он жевал круассаны с маслом, аккуратно ставил чашечку с кофе на тот самый столик, что и Том, когда…

Том глубоко вздохнул, стараясь унять сердце, стук которого гулко отдавался в ушах, и сосредоточиться на разговоре любовников.

— И надолго ты?

— Через три дня нужно будет вернуться во Францию. Но пару недель спустя я приеду снова. 

— Значит снова уедешь надолго… Жаль. 

— Я слышал, ты тут не скучаешь. Новый любовник?

— Да-а, — протянула Дори, выгнув спину.

— Люблю, когда ты так мурлыкаешь, кошечка моя. И кто же на этот раз попал в твои коготки?

— Он умный, очень славный и красивый мальчик. А магическая сила у него — голова кругом идёт! 

— Ммм… Идеальный мальчик.

— Жаль только, что ублюдок и лавочник. 

— Хм, у тебя испортился вкус? Где ты его подобрала?

— Сам он говорит, что мать у него из Гонтов, только воспитывал его какой-то проходимец, беженец из красной России.

— Гонты? Эти выродившиеся идиоты? Твой мальчик нашёл плохую фамилию для своей сказочки, она не в чести в приличном обществе.

— А ты знаешь, что Гонты потомки самого Салазара?

— Потомки не чета предку, сердце моё.

— Ну-ну, не ревнуй! — Дори вытянула стройную ногу, слегка касаясь пальцами колена любовника.

— Ревновать к лавочнику? Помилуй! Вот к старому Поттеру я тебя немножко ревную.

— Старый Поттер галантен в соответствии с возрастом, так что переспим мы, я думаю, только после свадьбы.

— Что, уже?

— Пока нет. Но я его зацепила. Думаю, что месяца через три он дойдет до кондиции и сделает предложение.

То, что так сильно толкнуло Тома в грудь в первое мгновенье, стало теперь подниматься... подниматься к горлу...

— Хочешь гренков, пока ещё не остыли?

— Нет, милый, но я бы выпила сока.

Том понял, что его стихийная магия, прочно запертая с детства, рвётся наружу. Знакомый жар зародился в груди, потом стало горячо лицу… 

«Уничтожь их обоих, уничтож-жь», — зашипел кто-то на ухо. Это были первые слова Змея, обращённые к нему. 

За окном слышались отдалённые раскаты грома, люди на улицах Лондона удивлённо поднимали головы к чистому лазурному небу, отыскивая их источник. Том слышал только шипение. 

Он крепко стиснул зубы, стараясь сконцентрироваться на собственных словах, произнесённых его детским голоском: «Я больше так не буду, папочка. Никогда-никогда».

Медленно он втянул носом воздух, не замечая, как обуглившаяся рама и расплавившееся стекло небольшого окошка у него за спиной принимают первоначальный вид.

— Я надеюсь, старый Поттер не помешает нашим встречам, кошечка.

— Ну, Поттер слишком стар, чтобы заменить тебя во всем.

— А Поттеры — старая семья. Уже несколько веков как чистокровная.

— Что ж, думаю, что мне не придется краснеть от того, что мои дети — сквибы. Послушай, тебе не кажется, что пахнет горелым?

Том стал тихо отступать назад, в гостиную. Здесь ему делать было больше нечего. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его распороли от горла до паха и грубо выпотрошили все чувства, которые он лелеял в себе эти месяцы. Посмотрел на нелепые лотосы, которые все ещё сжимал в руке, и те осыпались на ковёр хлопьями пепла.

— Чтоб ты никогда не увидела, какими вырастут твои дети! — яростно пробормотал он и, скрипнув зубами, прибавил: — И чтобы дети твоих детей не знали своих родителей! 

Том и сам понимал, насколько по-детски звучат его угрозы. Жалкий лавочник, жалкий маг…  
Только дома он обнаружил, что плащ-невидимка соскользнул с его плеч в гостиной Дори, и придется как-то объяснять Боргину и Бертцу его отсутствие. Через полгода Дори вышла замуж за Чарльза Поттера. 

Через год её любовник скончался в лечебнице святого Мунго от неизвестной ранее венерической болезни, которую впоследствии назвали его именем.

Когда через несколько лет Томас прочёл в газете соболезнования в адрес безутешного супруга Дори Поттер, которая умерла при родах второго сына, особой грусти он не почувствовал.

***

С тех пор Томас не позволял женщинам прокрадываться в сердце, допуская их лишь в постель. Они приходили и уходили, и уходили не по своей воле. 

Первое время после разрыва с Дори (он послал ей обдуманно жестокое письмо, в котором писал, что его любовь прошла и что он не желает связывать жизнь с женщиной старше себя, надеясь, что это хоть немного её заденет) Томас вообще избегал любых связей. Он никогда не был падок до женщин, хотя все вокруг предполагали обратное. Он прекрасно понимал, что вокруг много достойных девушек и ему просто не повезло, но даже мысль о новом сближении с кем-то вызывала у него приступ брезгливости.

Юношеские иллюзии рассеялись. Отныне Томас использовал свое обаяние в практических целях, заводя романы с теми женщинами, которые могли ему пригодиться, и оставлял их, как только они свою полезность исчерпывали. 

Этому своему обыкновению он изменил лишь после того, как пришёл к власти. Белла стоила того. Томасу нравилась её сила духа, её пылкость и пренебрежение к предрассудкам и — чего греха таить? — льстила страсть, которую она к нему испытывала. Однако сам он так и не смог её полюбить. Порой он думал, что не следовало поддаваться искушению и портить отношения с Лестрэнджами, но тут же отмахивался от этих размышлений. В конце концов, Рабастан и сам говорил, что его сыну не справиться с Беллой. 

«Не я, так другой», — говорил себе Томас, любуясь гордым профилем подруги, и легко разбивал собственные доводы в пользу прекращения этой связи. Спорить с самим собой — всё равно, что играть в шахматы без противника: никогда себе не проиграешь. 

Белла хотела ребёнка от него, но это было бы слишком большим безрассудством. Томас не сомневался — она не сумеет держать его отцовство в тайне, а это могло послужить поводом для разрыва с Лестрэнджами, чего Томас совершенно не желал. Слишком многое связывало их с Рабастаном. Кроме того, никак нельзя было допускать ссоры с Лестрэнджем сейчас, когда оппозиция действовала все активнее. Рисковать благом народа ради прихоти женщины? Это было так смешно, что Томас даже не сердился, когда Белла снова и снова заговаривала с ним о ребёнке. 

— Я не создан быть отцом, — сказал он ей однажды. — Моя страна — вот моё дитя.

Он говорил правду. Слишком много забот требовали его внимания, чтобы он мог отвлекаться на частные дела. До детей ли ему?

И потом — у него ведь был Северус. 

***  
1981 год  
Томас порылся в ящике стола и выудил оттуда закупоренный стеклянный флакон. В рубиновом зелье плавали крошечные кристаллики, похожие на миниатюрные снежинки. Это зелье было единственным результатом его работы над Философским Камнем. «Типичное не то», — как выразился однажды Северус о результате какого-то эксперимента. 

Впрочем, некоторая польза от зелья всё же была: оно улучшало самочувствие и помогало ощущать себя бодрым после бессонных ночей. С ним Томас мог не спать по нескольку суток кряду. Но в последнее время Томаса начало тревожить привыкание, которое вызвало у него зелье — стоило ему пропустить приём, как он начинал нервничать, становился рассеян и раздражителен, да и приступы внезапного гнева могли являться побочным эффектом зелья. 

«Непременно от него откажусь, — пообещал он себе. — Скоро. Только не на этой неделе — слишком много работы. Потом, когда обстановка в стране станет спокойней». 

Тогда он сможет, наконец, отдохнуть и выспаться. 

Волна эйфории, которую всегда вызывают в людях резкая перемена общественного уклада, не сопровождающаяся кровопролитием, схлынула. Начались проблемы. 

Томас с самого начала предполагал, что с чистокровными магами будет непросто. Им предстояло строить жизнь по новым правилам, и те, у кого не хватало ума их усвоить, роптали и устраивали демарши. К счастью, сопротивление было неорганизованным, сводясь к спонтанным вспышкам, но даже они имели серьёзные последствия. 

Как вчерашняя. Какой-то мальчишка, недавно со школьной семьи, принялся честить Командора в «Дырявом Котле». Группа авроров, в числе которых был и Хмури, отмечали в трактире окончание очередного задания. Они только-то и собирались, что поговорить с парнем, а тот принялся бросаться в них заклинаниями. Пьян был, конечно. Если бы дело ограничилось заклинаниями, все бы обошлось. Но у парня оказалась при себе Белая Шестерня, доставшаяся ему от прадеда. Результат — три трупа (два аврора и сам щенок) и полумёртвый, исполосованный вдоль и поперек Аластор, который прикрыл собой посетителей «Котла», сидящих за соседним столиком. 

Томас задумался. Эти чистокровки с их домами, по самые крыши начинёнными артефактами — всё равно, что безмозглый тролль со склянкой Гремучего зелья. Оставить их без присмотра означает подвергать постоянному риску и своих людей, и простых граждан. 

Единственный разумный выход: изъять все артефакты из частного владения и передать их в специальное хранилище при Министерстве. Их можно будет использовать в целях внешней обороны, а также против разных вредоносных тварей, угрожающих людям. 

Следует обезопасить общество от чистокровок, а чистокровок от самих себя.   
Разумеется, проделать это нужно как можно аккуратней, без криков и кровавых соплей. 

В дверь кабинета постучали. Появился Нотт. На его правой щеке багровела заживающая царапина.

— Что это? — резко спросил Томас, указывая на царапину. — Вы были на задании? Я вас никуда не отправлял. 

— Нет, сэр. Это кошка поцарапала, — Нотт побагровел. 

Томас внутренне усмехнулся. Кошка… с маникюром. Хорошо бы, все его мальчики ходили только с такими ранами.

— Что с Аластором?

— В Мунго над ним серьёзно поколдовали. Глаз спасти не удалось, да и шрамы уже не убрать. Слишком сильно его изрезало. 

Томас поморщился.

— Мне он нужен. Пусть колдомедики сделают все возможное, чтобы он выжил.

— Он выживет, сэр. Но…

Нотт замялся.

— В чём дело?

— У него повреждён мозг.

— Он останется идиотом?

— Нет, мой Командор, он… это… превратился в психопата. 

Томас молча смотрел на нервничающего Нотта. Это было непривычное зрелище. 

— Колдомедики сказали, у него развилась маниакальная склонность к насилию. Эмпат был в ужасе. 

— Понятно, — Томас чуть склонил голову. — Это поправимо. Скажи Бетельгейзе, чтобы связался с доктором Маккехтом из Дублина. Впрочем, не нужно. Я сам скажу. А колдомедикам передай, чтобы лечили Аластора, как следует. Проблему с нарушениями психики мы решим. 

— Я могу спросить, сэр… — Нотт запнулся, не уверенный, в каком настроении сегодня Командор. 

Томас слегка улыбнулся. 

— Каким образом это будет сделано? Ты слышал об экспериментах доктора Маккехта с гейсами? 

— Боюсь, сэр, что я не знаток медицины. 

— Умело наложенный гейс может заставить человека, потенциально опасного для общества, ограничить свои действия теми, что не могут причинить вреда окружающим.

Нотт поскрёб бровь. 

— Вроде Imperio?

— Нет. Принцип действия гейса совершенно иной. Он предполагает добровольность принятия, и… Впрочем, тебе эти тонкости знать не нужно. Я не думаю, что Аластор откажется принять гейс. 

— А если откажется? 

— В таком случае, нам придётся с ним расстаться, — Томас значительно посмотрел Нотту в глаза.  
Тот кивнул. 

— Да, мой Командор. Я могу идти?

— Иди. И пришли ко мне Бетельгейзе. 

Нотт вышел. 

Томас прикрыл глаза. Стало быть, приказ об изъятии артефактов… сколько шуму будет завтра на совете! С Септимусом проблем возникнуть не должно, а вот Рабастан наверняка встанет на дыбы — лишить его и его сыновей фамильных ценностей! Он и без того косо смотрит на Томаса из-за этой истории с Беллой. Но мальчишка сам виноват. Ведёт себя с женой, как рохля. Разве такой муж ей нужен? Эта женщина слишком хороша для него. Женился бы на её сестре.

Томас вспомнил Нарциссу и её мужа, изнемогающего под грузом собственного высокомерия. Усмехнулся. Как жаль, что пришлось ввести квоту на приём чистокровных магов в Министерство. Из Малфоя вышел бы отличный секретарь. Несмотря на все свои ужимки, он прекрасный исполнитель, а Бетельгейзе не помешал бы помощник. 

Нет, если он возьмёт Малфоя на работу, начнутся шепотки о кумовщине (хотя Бетельгейзе мог бы рассеять заблуждения тех, кто полагает, что должность секретаря Командора — синекура). Всё же — как это? — муж сестры любовницы Командора. Вот так и возникают связи… паутина связей. Как болит голова! 

Томас посмотрел на флакон с зельем. Придётся работать всю ночь, чтобы утром на Совете предстать во всеоружии. Не принять ли ещё немного? Пожал плечами и бросил флакон в ящик. 

Ему не нужны стимуляторы. Он справится сам.

***  
Оказалось, что в своих расчётах Томас ошибся с точностью до наоборот: Рабастан заявил, что решение об изъятии артефактов в высшей степени разумно и поступить так следовало давным-давно. А вот Септимус неожиданно стал возражать. 

— Томас, — говорил он своим тихим голосом, чуть заикаясь на начале новой фразы, — понимаешь ли ты, что это вмешательство в частную жизнь? 

— Разумеется, — Томас вздохнул. — Но я вынужден на него пойти. Если люди не умеют распорядиться доставшимся им добром, придётся государству взять на себя обязанность надзирать за ними. 

Рабастан кашлянул. Бартемиус задумчиво смотрел в потолок. Он ещё не высказал своего мнения. 

— Ты говоришь о магах так, будто они несмышлёные дети, — сердито сказал Септимус. — Веками магические артефакты оставались в семьях, и всё было в порядке. Единичный инцидент — не повод для массовых экспроприаций!

— Скажи об этом семьям погибших авроров, — сухо ответил Томас. — Или Аластору Хмури. Ты не навещал его в больнице? Навести и посмотри, что от него осталось. А если бы он не успел вмешаться, и Шестерня пролетела бы над столиком с посетителями, которые зашли в «Котел» выпить кружку пива после рабочего дня, то у нас были бы ещё четыре безголовых трупа. Вот цена твоего инцидента. Кстати, ты уверен, что он единичный? Никто и никогда не вёл статистику несчастных случаев и прямых убийств, совершённых при помощи артефактов. 

— Ты что же, полагаешь, что мы четверо имеем право думать за весь народ? — Саркастическая усмешка выглядела странно на добродушном лице Септимуса. 

«Кто говорит о четверых?» — прошипел Змей. 

Томас развёл руками и улыбнулся.

— А что ты предлагаешь? Чтобы государством управляли лавочники и домохозяйки? 

— Томас, пойми, — Септимус вскинул руки в безуспешной попытке объясниться, — я не против изъятия артефактов как такового. Но мне эта мера представляется лишь первым шагом на пути к дальнейшему ограничению прав наших магов, неважно, какой они крови. Ты лишаешь людей не предметов, пусть и магических — ты лишаешь их чувства собственного достоинства! Не дойдёт ли до того, что мы начнем изымать у них волшебные палочки?

— Ну, старина, не передёргивай, — недовольно пробурчал Рабастан. — При чём здесь волшебные палочки? Между прочим, я знаком с матерью устроившего эту заваруху идиота. Если бы артефакта не оказалось у него под рукой, он до сих пор был бы жив. 

— Голосуем, — Томас обвел взглядом членов Совета. — Кто за принятие статута об изъятии? 

— Я воздержусь, — сказал Бартемиус. — Не знаю, что сказать. Если мы примем статут, взбунтуются все консерваторы. Если не примем, беспорядков всё равно не миновать. Время неспокойное, и все, кто владеет артефактами, наверняка повытаскивают их из фамильных сундуков.

— Хорошо. Один воздержавшийся. Рабастан? 

— Я за. 

— Септимус?

Уизли вздохнул. Разгладил усы. 

— Хорошо, — произнес он неохотно. — Вы меня убедили. Но не спровоцируем ли мы людей на бунт?

— Главное — правильное начало. Выбрать нужно семью известную и именитую, но достаточно законопослушную, чтобы не поднимали лишнего шума. 

— Мы с Септимусом и Бартемиус сдадим артефакты первыми, — предложил Рабастан. — И дадим соответствующие интервью.

— Друзья мои, — Томас улыбнулся, — я был бы готов вообще оставить вам ваши фамильные сокровища, но это невозможно. Если бы только вашего примера было достаточно! Но в вашей лояльности и так никто не сомневается. Нам нужно хотя бы ещё одно семейство, не имеющее никакого отношения к нашей партии. 

— Малфои, — предложил Рабастан. —Люциус, конечно, будет фыркать…

— Нет, пожалуй, — Томас задумался. — Нет, Малфоев пока оставим. Оставим и Блэков…

Рабастан вздрогнул, будто его укололи иглой, и его щёки побагровели.

— … они слишком непредсказуемые, — продолжал Томас невозмутимо. — Бетельгейзе, принесите нам Бархатную Книгу. 

Книга раскрылась на первой попавшейся странице, и над ней замерцало объёмное изображение генеалогического древа семейства Принс. Томас увеличил его взмахом палочки.

— Не подходит, — сказал он. — Род угас. 

 

— Не совсем, — возразил Бартемиус. — По женской линии он продолжается. К тому же, эта фамилия в родстве со всеми старыми семействами Британии, а в лояльности её последнего представителя мы можем быть совершенно уверены. 

— Нет, Барт, — возразил Рабастан. — Ну, сдаст мальчишка артефакты — они хоть у него есть? — но проку нам от этого никакого. Кого, скажи на милость, удивит, что человек с фамилией Снейп желает подать хороший пример остальным магам? И вообще, он полукровка. Смотрим дальше, Том. 

Томас перелистнул страницу. 

— Идеально, — Септимус поставил локти на стол и всмотрелся в древо веретенообразной формы, силуэт которого расширялся в середине, а затем вновь сужался до вертикальной линии: Чарльз — Джеймс — Гарри. 

— Поттеры? — Бартемиус как-то странно улыбнулся. — Пусть будут Поттеры. У них нет никакой поддержки среди членов Визенгамота. 

— Кажется, Дамблдор — старый друг Чарльза, — заметил Септимус. 

При упоминании имени директора Хогвартса все дружно вздохнули. 

— Бельмо на глазу, — выразил всеобщее мнение Рабастан, — вот он кто, этот Дамблдор. Старый интриган. Когда он уже сдохнет, наконец?

— Рабастан! — укоризненно воскликнул Томас. — В стране должна быть оппозиция. 

— Да ладно, ладно… так что насчёт Поттеров? Мне эта кандидатура нравится. 

— Я согласен, — сказал Септимус. — У младшего Поттера жена — магглорождённая.

— Почему они не поступили на службу в Министерство? — заинтересовался Бартемиус. 

— Не знаю, — равнодушно ответил Томас. 

Год назад Фадж прислал на согласование список лиц, желавших занять освободившуюся вакансию в Департаменте Магических Аварий и Катастроф. Томас собственноручно вычеркнул фамилию «Поттер». 

— Стало быть, все согласны? Отлично. Начнем с Поттеров. Вопрос закрыт?

Септимус забарабанил пальцами по столу и вытянул губы трубочкой. Судя по всему, сомнения его не оставляли, однако больше он ничего не сказал. 

— Томас, — Рабастан с неудовольствием потряс кипой неопрятных жёлтых листков. — А что мы будем делать с этой дрянью? Она расползается по стране, как плесень. 

— Ты о памфлетах? Их печатают эмигранты в голландских типографиях, — Томас слегка улыбнулся. — Мне известны каналы, по которым они поступают в Британию, и, в принципе, можно было бы завтра же прикрыть всё это производство. Но зачем? В этих листках нет ничего опасного, только глупые насмешки. 

— Глупыми насмешками они не ограничиваются, — заметил Бартемиус. — Есть критика и посерьёзнее. 

— Пусть пишут, — жестко сказал Томас. — Хорошо смеется тот, кто смеётся последним.   
А последним буду смеяться я.

***  
1 ноября 1981.

На дворе стояла глухая ночь, когда Северус дописывал последние страницы отчёта. Вероломный Люпин ушёл отсыпаться сразу после ужина, покинув его наедине с утомительной писаниной. Северус не сердился: последняя трансформация проходила тяжело, выявляя недостатки новой версии антиликантропного зелья, и удивительно, как вообще у оборотня хватило сил досидеть до сумерек, отвечая на многочисленные вопросы.

Зельевар уныло посмотрел на чашку с остатками холодного чая, потянулся, готовясь к последнему сражению со сном и «Заключением к исследованию». В этот момент дверь в лабораторию распахнулась, чуть не сорвавшись с петель и заставив Северуса подпрыгнуть на стуле. На пороге стоял Арес Спиннет — аврор, закадычный приятель Рабастана Лестрэнджа-младшего.

— В чём дело, Спиннет? Куда ты лезешь, здесь всё стерильно!

Гость молчал. В комнате освещён был только стол, и сумрак не давал как следует рассмотреть ночного посетителя, но Северус чувствовал, что что-то с ним не так. Он судорожно стал нашаривать палочку, которая как всегда куда-то закатилась в самый ответственный момент.

— Извини. Я все твои заклинания на дверях порушил, завтра восстановим, не вопрос. Ты и-извини, что вот так запросто к тебе, просто меня никто искать тут не будет. Ну, не сунется никто к тебе.

У Северуса отлегло от сердца: «не так» заключалось в том, что Ари был здорово пьян. Единственная проблема в том, что непонятно, как нейтрализовать такое явление, как пьяный Ари. Отрезвляющие заклинания и зелья, конечно, существовали, но если пьяный Ари существо непредсказуемое, то насильно отрезвлённый Ари — существо потенциально опасное. 

Спиннет тяжело опустился на стул напротив зельевара (тот поспешно убрал недописанный отчёт подальше), дыхнул в лицо парами чистого спирта.

— Помнишь Поттера? Ну, того, который тебя в школе… Да, я знаю, мне всякое про тебя рассказывали, мы же с Рабастаном к его родственничкам, Блэкам, ходим, да… Убили мы этого Поттера. 

— Как убили? — не понял Северус. — Что ты несёшь?

— Вот так и убили. Сегодня был первый день, когда артефакты по указу… Ну и вот. И глупо так, сил нет. Всех подставили, а себя больше всех. Я знаю, Поттер к тебе в школе цеплялся, а потому мне проще тебе это рассказывать.

Арес тяжко вздохнул, стал бестолково перебирать предметы, стоящие на столе, в руке его вдруг оказалась палочка с обугленной верхушкой. Аврор взмахнул ею, заставив три подсвечника отрастить ножки и дружно маршировать по столу, при этом каждый из подсвечников припадал на левую ногу. 

Спиннет не поднимал глаз, видно было, что ему так легче.

— Всё сначала было честь по чести: получили задание экспроприировать артефакты, потому как пользоваться ими должен весь народ, получили ордер, порт-ключи. Прибыли к дому Поттеров в Годриковой лощине. Думали, покажем ордер, осмотрим дом, заберём артефакты… всё! Как бы не так. Они ж такие чистокровные, аж скрипят! — Спиннет вскинул голову, привстал со стула, нависая над Северусом, заговорил взволнованно и злобно: — Ты понимаешь, что они сами виноваты?! Мы не хотели, ты понимаешь? Эти Поттеры вечно совались, куда не нужно!

Совались, куда не нужно? Они защищали свой дом. Свою крепость. 

Северус обвёл лабораторию взглядом. Ощущение нереальности, появившееся одновременно с вторжением Спиннета, окутало его, словно туман. Так бывает, когда видишь очень яркий сон, но всё же сознаёшь, что спишь. Может, Арес просто наглотался наркотиков? И залакировал спиртным — от такого у кого угодно крыша поедет. 

— Ари, по-моему, ты просто устал. Точно. Переработал. Давай ты отдохнешь, а утром расскажешь, что там у вас стряслось. 

— Молчи, Снейп, молчи-и да слушай! вышел старый Поттер и говорит: «Мы не отдадим свои книги, мы не отдадим вещи, которые принадлежали десятку поколений нашей семьи. Мы сохраняем и сберегаем магию в своих домах и в своих сердцах, а потому и живут на земле маги. Артефакты моего деда получит мой внук». — Ари коротко вздохнул. Видно было, что речь старого Поттера его впечатлила. — Мы не тронули старика, отступили. Я через магическое зеркало связался с шефом. А он и слушать ничего не захотел. Сказал, к шести утра ждёт меня с докладом об успешно завершенной акции — передовицы для утренних газет уже готовы. Рабастан сунулся к отцу, а тот отвечает: «Хоть раз обойдись без меня». И что нам оставалось делать? Я вызвал подкрепление. Пока ребята собрались, пока наметили план действий, всех расставили, стемнело.

Слушая Спиннета, Северус как наяву увидел дом посреди весёлой лужайки, авроров, сперва растерянных, а потом деловито снующих вокруг, готовящихся к атаке.

Осветительные шары взмыли вверх и застыли там, как злые глаза, разгоняя сгущающиеся сумерки. В их свете трава на поляне казалась неестественно зелёной, тени стали резкими и зловещими. Тарахтели и щёлкали генераторы магии — недавнее изобретение, созданное, чтобы ломать магические барьеры, переговаривались люди, слышались отрывистые приказы. Дом стоял безмолвный и недосягаемый. Время от времени то один, то другой аврор и с любопытством трогал защитный барьер, который установили Поттеры вокруг дома, и барьер упруго выгибался под нажатием, как невидимая пленка. 

Начал накрапывать дождик.

Рабастан вынул из клетки сову, привязал к её лапе короткую записку для Поттеров. Сова взмахнула крыльями, полетела к дому. Её словно всосало в невидимую стену с неприятным «чпок». Защитный барьер снова распрямился, и к его границе упал комок окровавленных перьев.

Шум усилился, в рядах авроров произошла некоторая неразбериха, затем воцарилась тишина, тревожная, вибрирующая, какой она бывает перед решающим событием.  
Короткая, как удар бича, команда — и атака началась.

Первыми взвились ленты-лучи генераторов магии, распыляя магический барьер. От магического выброса мигнул и рассыпался пеплом один из осветительных шаров, второй потускнел, напоминая полную луну. Палочки авроров с полминуты искрили, потом Рабастан взмахнул рукой, давая сигнал к наступлению. Дверь долго не поддавалась, но её в конце концов выворотили вместе с куском стены.

— В доме темнотища, только палочками себе подсвечиваем. А с Lumosом на кончике, сам понимаешь, воевать не с руки. Кое-где нити-ловушки были протянуты, двое наших напоролись, спеленало их, как коконом. Мечемся по первому этажу, хода на второй найти не можем. Уже потом догадались через поисковое. А на втором этаже нас ждали оба Поттера. Только никого не было, а стоило на секунду Lumos погаснуть, глядим, стоит младший Поттер с палочкой в руке. Ну и тут понеслось…

Ари замолчал, опустив голову. Северус тоже молчал, не зная, что сказать. 

Того, о чём рассказывал Спиннет, просто не могло произойти. Авроры врываются в дом законопослушных магов и убивают всю семью? Так не бывает. Только не в Англии. Где-нибудь в Африке, в Ютлане, на Гаити, где правит папа Док, одержимый лоа барона Субботы — но не в Англии же, чёрт возьми! 

Северус смотрел на Спиннета, раскачивавшегося на стуле, и чувствовал, как где-то в солнечном сплетении растет ледяной ком страха. Значит, и к нему в квартиру может ворваться такой вот Ари и… что? Убить? Чушь. Командор не допустил бы такого.   
Но он допустил…

По стенам вокруг них метались тени, словно бы окружая двоих за столом тревожной толпой. 

— Знаешь, как бывает, когда вдруг всё начинает идти вкривь и вкось? Мы вправду не хотели никого убивать. Сейчас мне кажется, что и они этого не хотели. Но молодой Поттер поднял палочку, и нервы у кого-то не выдержали. Я даже не знаю, кто это был. Мы не стали выяснять. Ты понимаешь, почему?

Северус кивнул. Он читал, что у магглов есть такая разновидность смертной казни — электрический стул. Приговор исполняют три человека, и каждый из них поворачивает свой рубильник — но никто из этих троих не знает, он ли включил электричество, от которого из ушей смертника повалит дым. 

Северусу казалось, что это враньё, но принцип был понятен. У человека должна оставаться лазейка, через которую он сможет ускользнуть от Эринний.

Стало быть, Поттер вправду мёртв. 

Есть справедливость на свете, — подумал Северус со спокойным удовлетворением. 

Конечно, старому Поттеру он зла не желал. А Эванс? Вот убивается, наверное. Осталась одна с ребёнком. Ремус говорил, как его назвали, но Северус, разумеется, забыл. 

— А девчонку-то совсем уж зря положили. Она мальца собой закрывала. Вот угораздило её связаться со стерильными.

— Какую девчонку? — Этот вопрос вырвался сам собой. Ответ Северус уже знал и жалел, что спросил.

— Налей, не могу больше, — Ари пьяно и совсем как-то не по-мужски всхлипнул.

Северус вынул из шкафа бутыль со спиртом, плеснул в стакан, разбавил его вполовину чистой водой и подал Спиннету. Тот хватил весь стакан разом, закашлялся, долго вытирал рукавом выступившие на глазах слёзы, потом растянулся на столе и заговорил глухо:

— Поттер перед смертью только одно кричал: «Лили-ии!» В неё заклинание, наверное, случайно попало. Слышу я, плачет кто-то, как котёнок пищит. А это она мёртвая на мальчика навалилась, закрывала собой. Красивая такая, рыженькая, — Ари чмокнул себя в руку, — маггловской крови. Да, маггловской крови, а только понятия о чести побольше, чем у иных чистокровных. Ты, вот, верно думаешь, что Рабастан идиот? — он быстро наклонился над Северусом и схватил его за плечи. — Не-ет, он всё понимает, только в его положении лучше прикидываться идиотом… Он же любит эту змеючку. Им бы детишек, а она Рабастана к себе не подпускает, чистоту, понимаешь ли, блюдет для Него. Да, что ты понимаешь в любви-то… У тебя ж вместо крови зелье жиденькое течет.

— Что с мальчиком? — Северус высвободился из захвата.

— С каким мальчиком?

— С ребёнком.

Арес снова плюхнулся на стул, обхватил себя руками.

— Я его на руки поднял, он и замолчал. Глядит на меня, глядит эдак… а глазища-то такие… будто укоряет — за что мамку убили? Мы там девочку крикнули из оцепления. Она стоит тоже, укачивает мальца, а у самой глаза на мокром месте. Вот скажи мне, зельевар, не наше это дело, не аврорское, а только мыслишки-то в голову разные лезут, скажи, есть ли право такое у всякого человека решать, кому как жить и кто жить достоин, а кого убивать надо. И что же за свобода это такая? — Последние слова Ари выкрикнул, глаза его сверкнули каким-то диким восторгом и тут же закатились. 

Только быстрая реакция Северуса, успевшего выхватить палочку, не дала Спиннету со всего размаха грянуться головой о каменный пол. Продолжая удерживать бесчувственное тело с помощью палочки, Северус задумался, что делать с гостем. Наконец он решился оставить Ареса в лаборатории и левитировал его на диванчик, предусмотрительно поставив около самоочищающийся таз. Входя в камин, он от души пожелал, чтобы Спиннет с похмелья не разнёс лабораторию до его возвращения.

***  
— Что-то случилось? — Люпин потёр слипающиеся глаза костяшками пальцев и улыбнулся. 

Северус с ужасом понял, что тот ничего не знает и что именно ему придется сообщить дурную новость. И тогда дружбе конец. Он был уверен: Ремус станет винить его в смерти друга. Это было несправедливо, но разве есть в мире справедливость? Северус вспомнил Лили Эванс. Уж она-то никому зла не делала. Однако её убили, ни за что — просто под руку подвернулась. 

— В чём дело? — Ремус больше не улыбался. Его зрачки расширились, мускулы вокруг рта напряглись.

— Поттер… — начал Северус.

— Подожди, — Люпин поднял руку жестом защиты. — Не говори ничего… постой.

Он опустил руку, сжав её в кулак. Теперь его глаза были черны, как у самого Северуса, а лицо застыло, и весь он застыл в ожидании неминуемой боли — так он замирал в последнюю минуту перед началом превращения. 

— Я слушаю. 

И Северус рассказал. Кратко, без эмоций, словно описывал поэтапное развитие эксперимента, закончившегося взрывом. Так, как нужно было Ремусу — чтобы не нарушить хрупкое равновесие ненужным сейчас, бесполезным сочувствием. Люпин перебил его лишь однажды, пробормотав:

— Как, и Лили тоже? 

Северус закончил. Повисла тяжёлая тишина. 

— Не мог бы ты оставить меня одного? — сказал Ремус совершенно спокойным, мёртвым голосом. — Ты не обижайся, но я не хочу никого видеть. Даже тебя.

Северус кивнул и поспешил к камину. Он не был обижен, напротив, себя не помнил от облегчения. Он не умел утешать. И потом, он не ослышался — «даже тебя»? Значило ли это, что они по-прежнему друзья? Северус надеялся, что да.

***  
— Сэр, — Бетельгейзе появился на пороге, бесшумный, как призрак, и холодом от него тянуло, как от призрака. 

Сквозняк. Томас улыбнулся, представив, как Бетельгейзе гремит цепями. Впрочем, выражение лица секретаря тут же стёрло улыбку с его губ.

— В чём дело?

— Один из авроров, отправленных к Поттерам, просит приёма. 

— Сейчас? 

— Он говорит, это срочно. 

Что-то пошло не так. И сильно не так. 

— Это молодой Лестрэндж?

— Нет, сэр. Его зовут Стрикленд. 

— А Лестрэнджа с ним нет?

— Нет, мой Командор. Он один, и очень испуган. 

— Впустите его. 

Что случилось? Катастрофа. Томас понял это так отчётливо, как если бы на стене напротив вдруг проступил огненная надпись. Катастрофа. 

Он машинально взял номер «Пророка» и пробежал глазами колонку, не запомнив из неё ни слова. По кабинету вновь прошло движение воздуха. Томас тихонько положил номер газеты на стол и поднял голову. Перед ним стоял молоденький ушастый аврор, белый от страха. Видно, отправили самого безобидного. Аврор открыл рот. Потом снова закрыл. Отчаяние на его лице сделалось почти комичным. 

— Ваша фамилия Стрикленд? — произнёс Томас, чтобы заставить мальчишку хоть что-нибудь сказать. 

— Да, сэр, — ответил тот, заикаясь. 

— Вы ко мне с докладом?

— Мой Командор…

— Ну, говорите же!

— Сэр… там кто-то заклинание пустил, а потом такое началось… — пролепетал аврор. 

— Какое? — спросил Томас.

Мальчишка чуть не обделался от страха.

— Стой смирно, — велел Томас и вошёл в его память.

Дом, крыша которого под углом вонзается в серое небо. Полосы, оставленные каплями дождя на смуглых щеках смутно знакомого Томасу аврора (кажется, его фамилия Спиннет). Окровавленный комок на мокрой траве — мёртвое животное или птица. Блики Lumos высвечивают то руку с зажатой ней палочкой, то серьгу в чьём-то ухе, то аккуратно подстриженный куст.

Сноп искр в тот миг, когда пал защитный барьер. Дверь, слетающая с петель.   
Три лица, временами сливающиеся в одно (Поттер): брыластая физиономия старика в обрамлении бакенбард, молодое лицо в круглых очках и рядом — пухлое личико малыша. Женщина, прижимающая к груди ребёнка. Рыжие волосы. Рот, некрасиво раскрывшийся в крике. Та же женщина, мёртвая, с неестественно вывернутой рукой. Белые волосы старика, ткнувшегося лицом в ковёр. 

Отдельно от картинок — звуки. Они не смешиваются, не совпадают с визуальными впечатлениями, и так странно слышать эти крики со всех сторон… все эти голоса без людей.

— Идите, — коротко велел Томас мальчишке. Тот посмотрел бессмысленно, словно пробудился от сна. — Идите. Передайте всем: вы не виноваты. Вы выполняли приказ. 

Казалось, аврор разрыдается от облегчения. 

— Сэр, — произнёс он, глядя на Томаса, как на икону. — Сэр!

Томас махнул рукой, и аврор чуть не бегом бросился из кабинета. 

«Теперь они будут на тебя молиться, — прошептал Змей. — Людям только и нужно, чтобы кто-то снял с них ответственность за их грехи. Только бы кто-то сказал им: в том, что вы натворили, нет вашей вины». 

«Что ты наделал, Том? — устало спросил Отец. — Как ты будешь жить с этим?»

— Это случайность, — Томас прикрыл глаза. — До чего нелепо вышло… И всё же — на войне, как на войне. Не следовало им сопротивляться. Они поплатились за собственную глупость. Типичная реакция людей, родившихся с серебряной ложкой во рту: думают, всё будет так, как им этого хочется. Ну, теперь-то всё будет так, как нужно мне… Посмотрим, что можно сделать.

Он постукивал пальцами по столу, размышляя. Пламя свечей заиграло на печатке, окружив венком изображение Фортуны. Томас провёл ногтем по ободу её колеса и… колесо повернулось. Томас моргнул. Коснулся колеса ещё раз. Оно не пошевелилось. Разумеется, движение было иллюзией, игрой теней, и всё же Томас принял это, как знак: он сам, и только он руководил своей судьбой. И не только своей. 

На его губах появилась слабая улыбка, которой он не заметил. 

Бетельгейзе осторожно заглянул в кабинет, ожидая найти Командора в гневе, замер на пороге, а потом неприметно выдохнул — кажется, обошлось. 

— Бетельгейзе.

— Сэр?

— Вызовите членов Совета. 

— Они уже в пути, мой Командор.

— Вот как? У дурных новостей есть крылья, не так ли?

— Как у ворон, мой Командор.

— Верно. Приготовьте нам кофе. Сегодня нам потребуется много кофе. И ещё нам потребуется… Кафф. Вызовите его. 

— Мой Командор, ночь… 

— Немедленно. 

— Да, сэр. 

Томас вертел в руке перо, глядя перед собой. Его чувства как бы расщепляются.   
Рабастан сейчас выйдет из камина в приёмной. Он не спал всю ночь — волновался за сына. На этот раз он решил ему не помогать («Пусть повзрослеет, наконец! Тогда она вернется…») и теперь чувствует себя предателем. Потому что с его сыном случилось что-то плохое. Томасу кажется, что Рабастан находится в людном месте, но он не может определить, в каком. 

Септимус ещё не одет. Он сидит в постели (ему снился дурной сон) и ждёт, когда эльф по имени Тутси принесет зелье. Уже полгода Септимуса беспокоят боли в левом боку. Он скрывает это от всех, даже от жены, и потихоньку принимает лекарство, которое даёт ему Коппелиус, его приятель по клубу. В последнее время зелье помогает не так хорошо. Септимус не знает, что раньше лекарство варил Северус, а теперь его приходится готовить самому Коппелиусу.   
Надо сказать Септимусу, чтобы не валял дурака и прошёл обследование. 

Бартемиус уже в пути. Он работал над докладом по внешней торговле. Ему очень хочется спать.

Томас чувствует их всех. Периоды таких прозрений кратки, но очень отчётливы. Он слышит голоса в приёмной и вновь возвращается в свой кабинет.

— Том, — Рабастан запыхался, его щеки бледней обычного. — Ты уже знаешь, что случилось?

— Почему Младший не пришёл с докладом сам?

— Его зацепило Crucio. Он в Мунго. 

— Так Поттеры и Непростительными швырялись?

— Может, это и не они. Там вообще непонятно что творилось. 

— Насколько всё плохо? 

— Вроде обошлось, — Рабастан посмотрел куда-то в сторону. — Белла с ним. 

Томас кивнул. Если Лестрэндж ожидал приступа ревности, он ошибся.   
Белла разочаровала бы Томаса, поступи она иначе. В такие моменты женщина должна быть рядом с мужем. 

Открылась дверь. 

— … благодарю вас, но не нужно, — Септимус кивнул Бетельгейзе.

— Предложил мне воды, — объяснил он Томасу и Рабастану, когда секретарь вышел. — Ему показалось, что я плохо себя чувствую.

Под глазами у Септимуса набрякли мешки. Дышал он тяжело. 

— Барта ещё нет? Рабастан, что там стряслось?

— Что ты меня-то спрашиваешь? — пробурчал Лестрэндж. — Меня ж там не было.

— Младший в больнице, — предупредил вопрос Септимуса Томас. — Но ничего страшного с ним не случилось. 

— Зато с Поттерами, похоже, случилось, — Септимус вздохнул, отер испарину со лба большим платком с изображением шахматного коня в уголке. — Ребёнок жив?

Бетельгейзе скользнул в кабинет и положил на стол министра кипу пергаментов. 

— Ребёнок жив, — Томас зашуршал листами донесений. — А вот женщина умерла. Сразу. 

Он передал донесения Рабастану и Септимусу. 

— Прошу прощения, что задержался, — Бартемиус энергично хлопнул дверью. — Хмури сбежал из больницы и рвался на службу. Выглядит он, как инфери. Ходячий ужас… Они с Ноттом как раз разбирались в твоей приёмной, Том, когда я появился.

— Только этого не хватало, — буркнул Рабастан. 

— Нотт отправился с ним в Мунго.

— Кто возглавляет отряд в Годриковой Лощине? — Томас нахмурился.

— Из Мунго Нотт аппарирует прямиком туда. Пока там Линкей. Его мальчики обыскивают дом в поисках артефактов. 

— Надеюсь, они у Поттеров были, — процедил Рабастан. — Просто чудно получится, если мы положили всю семью ни за что.

— Рабастан, ты чем-то недоволен? — резко спросил Бартемиус.

— А чем доволен ты?! — взвился Рабастан.

— Тихо, тихо! — Септимус снял очки и принялся протирать стёкла, с тревогой глядя на ощетинившихся товарищей. 

— Не надо ругаться, — Томас сделал неприметный знак, и Бетельгейзе бесшумно вышел. — Барт, пусть Рабастан выскажется. Нам нечего стесняться друг друга. 

— Извини, Рабастан, — сказал Бартемиус тоном ниже. — Я не хотел тебя задеть. 

— Всё в порядке, старина, — проворчал Рабастан. — На нервах все… чёрт знает, что творится.

— Надо было начать с Малфоев, — Септимус вздохнул. — Но что сделано, то сделано. Никто не ожидал, что Поттеры станут сопротивляться. 

— Если мы не примем меры, это напишут на нашем могильном камне, — сказал Томас. 

— Что ты предлагаешь?

Томас откинулся в кресле. Соединил кончики пальцев, как бы размышляя. 

— Я вижу единственный выход из этой ситуации. Объявим, что Поттеры организовали заговор.

— Какая чушь! — с чувством произнес Рабастан. 

— Отчего же? — задумчиво ответил Бартемиус. — По-моему, неглупо. Но, Том, не кажется ли тебе, что симпатий публики мы этим не привлечём? В конце концов, мы и сами…

— Добились власти в результате переворота, ты хочешь сказать? 

— Ну да. 

— А если для достижения своих целей Поттеры планировали разбудить Неназываемых?

Все замолчали, обдумывая предложение. 

— Нам не поверят, — сказал наконец Рабастан. — Никто не воспримет это обвинение всерьёз. 

— Если умело воспользоваться статистикой нераскрытых преступлений, — возразил Томас, — то мы сможем сфабриковать убедительные доказательства того, что культ Неназываемых возродился, и Поттеры, будучи его адептами, приносили человеческие жертвы. И что они были близки к тому, чтобы отпереть двери Мёртвым Богам. 

— Как Элайдж Биллингтон , — неожиданно произнес Бартемиус. — Он был дьявольски близок к цели. Его остановили в последний момент. Тогда все были здорово напуганы… прошло только пятьдесят лет, и многие помнят этот случай. Вокруг поместья Биллингтона до сих пор стоит барьер, и за ним, говорят, происходят странные вещи. Нужно запросить материалы по этому делу в отделе Тайн. 

— Чарльз Поттер по матери в родстве с Биллингтонами, — вспомнил Рабастан. — Это может оказаться кстати.

— По-моему, это низко, — Септимус нахмурился. — Ребёнок, который стал сиротой по нашей вине, будет расти с мыслью, что его родители и дед были чудовищами.

Томас вспомнил, что младший внук Уизли ровесник маленького Поттера.

— Я понимаю твои чувства, Септимус, но это единственный способ сохранить стабильность в стране, — мягко сказал Томас. — Подумай, что начнётся, если люди узнают правду! 

— Сейчас мы не можем позволить никаких волнений, — решительно сказал Бартемиус. — Наши противники только и ждут удобного момента.

— И артефакты ещё не изъяты, — напомнил Рабастан. — В случае столкновений появятся десятки сирот по всей стране.

— Как скверно всё получилось, — Септимус поморщился, словно от внезапной боли.

— Поттеров уже не вернёшь, — Томас наклонился, глядя ему в глаза. — И сейчас нам придётся выбирать: репутация одного семейства или мир в целой стране и в довесок наши жизни и жизни наших родных. 

Септимус моргнул.

— Но ведь авроры знают правду, — неуверенно сказал он. 

— Придётся немного подправить их воспоминания.

Бартемиус кивнул.

— Предложим им пройти психологическую коррекцию, чтобы снять стресс. У меня есть хороший специалист, который поработает с ними. Он никогда не проговорится. 

— А что же с мальчиком?

— Нужно, чтобы его взял на воспитание кто-то из наших, — предложил Рабастан. — Пусть его воспитают правильно, тогда никаких глупых мыслей о мести у него не возникнет. Да и выглядеть это будет хорошо.

— Сын за отца не отвечает? — Томас слегка улыбнулся. 

— Эту фразу дадим в газеты! — воскликнул Бартемиус. — Звучит превосходно. 

— О чём вы говорите? — вспылил Септимус. — Газеты! Люди погибли.

— Они сами виноваты, Септимус, — решительно заявил Рабастан. — Зачем было устраивать драку? 

«Сам он сопротивлялся бы до последнего», — отметил Змей.

Томас кивнул, соглашаясь и с Рабастаном, и со Змеем. 

— Бартемиус прав. Нам просто необходимо дать правильное освещение этому делу. Я пригласил Варнавву Каффа. Как только мы закончим, я лично с ним поговорю. А Бетельгейзе утром даст информацию в остальные газеты.

— Я тут подумал, — Рабастан потёр ладони одна о другую. Вид у него был смущённый. — Насчёт мальчика. Нужна хорошая семья... 

Томас склонил голову. Сейчас он предложит в приёмные родители Младшего и Беллу. Что делать? Отказать ему нельзя. Но как отреагирует Белла, когда узнает, что ей придётся стать приёмной матерью для годовалого малыша? Что-то подсказывало Томасу, что в восторг она не придёт. 

— У Люциуса и Нарциссы сын почти того же возраста. Я думаю, они не откажутся принять ещё одного ребёнка, — закончил Рабастан. 

— Прекрасно, дружище, — Томас широко улыбнулся. — Ты просто гений! 

Рабастан кивнул. В его ответной улыбке сквозила печаль и усталость. Их глаза встретились, и Томас понял: Рабастан догадался, о чём он думал сейчас. 

— Мне снился сон, — сказал вдруг Септимус. — Перед тем, как меня разбудили и сообщили новость. 

Все повернулись к нему. 

— Как будто на подоконнике у меня сидела сова. Я подумал, что она собирается передать мне письмо, но письма у неё не было. Сова посмотрела на меня и назвала меня по имени. 

На миг воцарилась тишина. 

— Ты уверен, что это была не миссис Уизли? — усмехнулся Бартемиус.

Все рассмеялись. Рабастан хлопнул Септимуса по спине, и все они направились к выходу. Отзвуки смеха ещё витали в воздухе, когда дверь за ними закрылась. 

Томас откинулся на спинку кресла. Наконец-то он один. Что ж, первый блин оказался комом, но провала им удалось избежать. Возможно даже, что недоразумение с Поттерами пойдёт на пользу делу. Теперь все поймут, что партия Командора настроена решительно и самодеятельности не потерпит. Ну а журналисты вцепятся в теорию заговора, как собаки в свежую, сочную кость. Репортажи получатся великолепными. Кстати, из младенца и его погибшей матери со временем получится прекрасная иконическая пара, символ родительской любви и жертвенности. Нужно будет заказать ещё несколько статей, которые изобразят несчастную миссис Поттер как заложницу амбиций и планов её чистокровного мужа. Сейчас самое время было составить приказ о пособии Министерства для оставшегося в живых ребёнка Поттеров.

И ещё — в заговоре могли быть замешаны не только Поттеры. 

Томас прищурился, прикидывая, кто мог бы быть причастен к этому делу. Всегда есть люди, которые ни в какую не желают прислушиваться к голосу разума, которым поставить на своём важнее блага народа… и собственной безопасности. Пожалуй, следует составить список таких людей (и назвала меня по имени…) 

Просто на всякий случай. 

Томас привстал и потянулся за пером, которое лежало на самом краю стола. Цепочка на шее зацепилась за бронзового ужа, украшавшего чернильницу — часть большого письменного прибора, преподнесенного на Хеллоуин общественными организациями магической Англии. Томасу нравился прибор именно из-за ужа, напоминавшего Йормунганда. Иногда, в задумчивости глядя на ужика, Томас вспоминал тот рождественский вечер первого хогвартского года, когда они с отцом сидели, обнявшись, глядя на мерцание огоньков на новогодней ёлке, или то, как он впервые открыл в себе способности змееуста, как со всех ног бежал, чтобы поделиться с отцом. Томас даже как-то пытался разговорить ужа, но тот мертвенно молчал — видно, не все змеи отзывались на парселтанг.

Министр наклонился, чтобы распутать цепочку, погладил ужа пальцем по медной головке, сел в кресло, так и не взяв пера. Он не верил в бормотание шарлатанок-предсказательниц, но не мог отрицать наличия знаков. Не было ли произошедшее знаком? Томас снял с шеи цепочку, аккуратно отвинтил крышечку и, расстелив на столе узкий и длинный, порядком затёртый кусок пергамента, задумчиво посмотрел на него. 

Пергамент, оставленный отцом, Томас про себя называл не иначе как завещание. Хотя, конечно, ничего там не завещалось. В характерной для него суховатой манере отец попунктно перечислял то, от чего Тому следовало воздержаться. Список почему-то напоминал инструкции по приготовлению зелий. Самого интересного — потенциальной судьбы Тома — отец не открыл, но уже из советов было ясно, что эта судьба готова оглоушить магический мир пыльным мешком. В юности Том, бывало, часами просиживал над пергаментом, безответно вопрошая пустоту: «Отец, что ты хотел этим сказать?»

Третьим пунктом в завещании было предупреждение о детях. Оно казалось по меньшей мере странным в этом этическом кодексе, но отец знал что-то недоступное Тому, знал и хотел предупредить сына. 

«Никогда не пытайся нанести вред детям, никогда не поднимай руку на ребёнка».

Стараясь соблюдать запрет, Томас пресекал идеи своих соратников вмешаться в работу Хогвартса, финансировал школу в первую очередь. Иногда ему представлялось, что речь идет о его собственных детях. Одно время, ещё в молодости, ему стала казаться правдоподобной версия, что отец в будущем окажется его сыном, но придирчивое сравнение их внешности позволило (с заметным облегчением) отказаться от этой идеи. 

Итак, третье или четвертое указание? Насилие или вред, нанесенный ребёнку?

«Нас-силие было вынужденным, нас-силие в ответ на насилие», — зашептал Змей. 

Да, согласился Том, не он инициировал это бессмысленное сражение, ему оставалось только разобраться с последствиями.

«Влас-сть невозможна без применения силы, даже власть в семье, что уж говорить о власти в большой стране», — снова поднял голову Змей.

И это верно. Отец был одиноким гуманистом, Том не был даже уверен, участвовал ли тот когда-либо в политической борьбе или реальных сражениях. Конечно, не покидая своего научного кабинета, человеку легче стать прекраснодушным идеалистом, чем тогда, когда он вынужден ежедневно разгребать дерьмо.

А что до гибели родителей маленького мальчика, так в этом они виноваты сами, да ещё старый Поттер. Вины Тома тут нет. Знак оказался ложным.

— Это было совпадением, — сказал Командор вслух, подытоживая внутренний диалог. 

Потом решительно свернул пергамент и снова засунул его в капсулу.

***  
1984 год

Северус привычно шагнул из камина Люпина в комнату, отряхивая на ходу мантию, и замер. За столом напротив явно расстроенного Ремуса расположился Сириус Блэк. Блэк обернулся, сузил глаза, окидывая Северуса презрительным взглядом, потом оскалился:

— Проходи, Сопливус, что застыл соляным столпом? Не укушу, не бойся.

— Единственное, чего я боюсь, Блэк, так это блох от тебя нахвататься, — хмыкнул Северус. — Воркуйте без меня, голубки. Третий лишний. 

— Не уходи, Северус, — вмешался Ремус. 

— Пусть убирается! — рявкнул Блэк. — Слышал, что он сказал? Третий лишний! 

— Северус, останься! — Ремус закусил губу. 

На его лице усталость мешалась с гневом. 

— Вот как? — Блэк тяжело навалился на стол, заглядывая Ремусу в глаза. — Может, мне уйти, а, Рем?

Глаза у него были дикие, и Северус подумал о том, сколько же он выпил. Неожиданно он почувствовал жалость и шагнул обратно к камину.

— Ремус, я пошёл. Поговорим позже. 

— Вали. — Блэк закрыл руками лицо. Его голос звучал глухо, как из-под слоя земли. — Вали отсюда, Сопливус. 

— Нет. Северус не уйдёт. Я в своём доме. — Ремус посмотрел на руки, сцепленные в «замок». — И он всегда открыт для моих друзей. 

— Это он-то тебе друг? — вскинулся Сириус. — А я? Я тогда для тебя кто? 

— Не устраивай сцен, Блэк, — усмехнулся Северус. — Чего ты бесишься, как ревнивая жена? 

Блэк побагровел. 

— Что? А ну, повтори, ты, ублюдок!

— Столько лет прошло, а твой словарный запас ничуть не пополнился, — посетовал Северус, усаживаясь на свободный стул. Происходящее начало его забавлять. — Видимо, твой мозг имеет очень малую емкость. «Сидеть», «лежать» и «апорт» — вот скудный набор команд, который в него поместился. Или не поместился? Тебя поэтому выперли из аврората — ты не способен усвоить элементарных правил?

— Северус, прекрати, — Ремус со страдальческим видом опустил глаза. 

— Я сам ушёл из аврората, — прошипел Блэк. — Запомни это, урод: я ушёл сам! И не твоё собачье дело, почему.

— Ну да, конечно. Это твоё собачье дело, — ласково протянул Северус. 

Блэк медленно выпрямился. Смысл намёков наконец проник в его отуманенную голову. 

— Ты что, сказал ему? — Он повернулся к Ремусу. — Ты ему проболтался? Твою мать, Ремус! А о чём ты ещё ему рассказал? Ты о каждом моём шаге ему доносишь, так? А он стучит своему Командору. 

— Это неправда. — Кровь отхлынула от лица Люпина. 

— Что я вообще здесь делаю? Мог бы сообразить, что ты скурвился, за столько-то лет. То-то Джеймс бы порадовался. Они его убили, а ты им помогал. Может, ты и предложил начать с него? Откуда они узнали про артефакты? 

Ремус уставился на Блэка, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. 

— У Командора был список артефактов, — вмешался Северус. — Ты же работал в аврорате, ты знаешь, как проводятся подобные акции. И вообще, причём тут Ремус? Даже такое убожество, как ты, не может всерьёз полагать, что Командор станет спрашивать советов по важным вопросам у рядовых сотрудников Министерства. 

Взгляд Блэка смягчился, и Северус подумал, что надо потихоньку ретироваться и дать Ремусу возможность примириться с этим придурком, которого Люпин упорно продолжал за что-то ценить. 

— Рем, — начал Блэк, но Ремус не позволил ему закончить. 

— Сириус, — произнес он, задыхаясь, будто ему не хватало воздуха, — этого я тебе никогда не прощу. Я простил тебе то, что ты разглагольствовал о "разных тварях, которые правят бал в стране». Ты не забыл, случайно, кто я есть? Или ты именно меня имел в виду? Хорошо, пусть так. Стало быть, я — тварь. 

Теперь настала очередь Блэка потерять дар речи. 

— Значит, я за тобой шпионю? — продолжал Ремус. — Да я никогда ни словом не обмолвился ни об одной из твоих затей, хотя шалостями их назвать у меня давно язык не поворачивается. Я случайно сказал Северусу, что ты анимаг, и он никому об этом не докладывал.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — огрызнулся Блэк.

Огрызался он вяло — уж очень его удивила неожиданная вспышка Люпина. 

— Знаю! — рявкнул Ремус. — Я знаю! Я понимаю, у тебя проблемы. Я всегда выслушивал тебя, потому что ты мой друг. Я никогда не осуждал твоих теперешних друзей и не заставлял выбирать между ими и мной. Почему ты заставляешь меня выбирать между тобой и Северусом? И почему, чёрт тебя побери, ты считаешь, что вправе обзывать меня предателем и обвинять в пособничестве убийцам, а я должен утираться и терпеть?! Я любил Джеймса. Я любил его так же, как ты, так какого дьявола… знаешь, Сириус, лучше тебе уйти. Я не могу тебя видеть. Как ты мог так меня оскорбить?

— Разве я оскорбил тебя не по заслугам? — Блэк поднялся. Он говорил тихо, совершенно трезвым голосом, и в глазах его больше не было гнева, а только тоска. — Как ты не понимаешь, Ремус: мир раскололся на две половины, и нельзя быть другом всем. Есть два лагеря: Командора и его приспешников, и наш — людей, которые борются с тираном. Выбирай сторону, Ремус. Мы или они. 

— А что вы можете мне предложить? — так же тихо спросил Ремус. — Презрение магов? Почетное место в списке Опасных Существ? Должность грузчика в «Голове кабана»? А, Сириус? Меня снова будут запирать в клетку в полнолуние или вы предоставите мне возможность быть застреленным каким-нибудь проворным охотником? 

— Надеюсь, твоих тридцати сребреников хватит тебе на жизнь, — зло усмехнулся Блэк.

— Я ненавижу серебро! — выкрикнул Ремус так неожиданно, что Северус и Блэк вздрогнули. — И тебя тоже! 

— Вот и поговорили, — Блэк сверкнул глазами. — По крайней мере, теперь всё ясно. Что ж, давай, целуйся со своим Сопливусом, а меня ты больше не увидишь. Третий лишний, верно? 

Он развернулся и нырнул в камин. Зелёное пламя злобно фыркнуло ему вслед. 

— М-да, — Северус поглядел на Люпина, вцепившегося в край столешницы белыми пальцами. — Ну ты герой. Лихо ты его… может, даже слишком. 

— Что я наделал? — Ремус провёл ладонью по лбу, словно прогоняя дурной сон. Поглядел на Северуса прояснившимися глазами. — Зачем я его обидел? Ах, проклятье! Надо его догнать, сказать ему, что я просто…

Ремус шагнул к камину, но Северус схватил его за плечо.

— Может, хватит ползать на брюхе?

Люпин сник.

— Пожалуй, ты прав. 

— Сначала унижаешься, а потом я лечу тебя от низкой самооценки! Набрался раз в жизни решимости высказаться начистоту, так доводи дело до конца; пусть Блэк задумается не только о том, каково ему, но и о том, каково тебе, — Северус разозлился. — Или ты полагаешь, этот болван мысли умеет читать? Ты поставил его на место и правильно сделал. В следующий раз поостережётся обвинять тебя во всех смертных грехах. 

Ремус слабо усмехнулся, сел за стол, кивнул чайнику; тот послушно долил опустевшие чашки. Сделав несколько глотков, Люпин задумчиво сказал:

— И всё-таки у меня такое чувство, что я серьёзно ошибся. Боюсь, Сириус теперь может наворотить дел. Он очень импульсивный.

Северус сделал такое лицо, будто его сейчас стошнит.

— Как будто ты хоть когда-то мог его остановить.

— Кто знает...

Северус поёжился. Из окна тянуло промозглым холодом. 

— Почему у тебя всегда окно нараспашку?

— Кровь кипит. — Ремус улыбнулся уголком рта. Вид у него был измученный. 

Северус кивнул. Он знал, что слова Люпина — не совсем метафора. Температура тела у оборотней вправду была выше, чем у обычных людей, а к завершению цикла поднималась изрядно. Ремус повернул голову, и Северусу показалось, что в его волосах серебрится седой волос. 

— Ну-ка, посиди смирно, — он привстал со стула, разглядывая шевелюру Ремуса. 

— Заметил? — Люпин усмехнулся. — Это не первый. 

— А почему молчишь?

— Я думал, ты видишь. 

— У тебя волосы светлые, сразу не поймёшь. И потом, когда каждый день встречаешься с человеком, перемены незаметны. Всё равно, что в зеркало на себя смотреть, — Северус прищурился. — У меня есть эти морщинки в углах глаз?

— Ничего у тебя нет, — устало ответил Ремус. — Тебе двадцать четыре, какие у тебя могут быть морщины? Это всё Зверь. Он стареет. 

— Это всё нервы. С такими друзьями, как у тебя, точно поседеешь до срока. Не нужно все свои проблемы сваливать на Зверя. 

Ремус вздохнул и, облокотившись о стол, стал загибать пальцы. 

— Зелье облегчает превращение. Я не голодаю. У меня есть работа и кров над головой. Мне совсем не плохо живется, однако я выгляжу лет на пять старше тебя, хотя мы с тобой ровесники, и твоя жизнь тоже не сплошь розы и песни. Волки живут меньше, чем люди. На уроках арифмантики меня научили складывать два и два, с тех пор не могу отделаться от этой привычки, — он криво усмехнулся. — Я не сваливаю все проблемы на Зверя, потому что он и есть моя единственная проблема. Ну, почти единственная. Про друзей ты вовремя вспомнил. Что ты, что Сириус — оба те ещё подарочки. 

— Большое спасибо, — усмехнулся Северус. — Всю жизнь мечтал оказаться с Блэком в одной лодке. 

— Кошмарный сон — ты и Сириус в одной лодке, — Ремус усмехнулся. — А я вроде буфера между вами. — Его усмешка перешла в усталую гримасу. — Интересно, как скоро Сириус бы меня убил? — пробормотал он. 

Северус редко пугался, но тут ему стало страшновато. 

— Ты что? Он же твой друг, Рем. 

— Он смотрел на меня с ненавистью. Северус, сколько ненависти было в его глазах! 

— Он просто разозлился. Ну, и пьян был, по обыкновению. Его ведь за пьянство вышвырнули. — Северус не смог скрыть своего торжества. Пусть Блэк разрушил надежды Северуса стать аврором, ему это не принесло удачи.

— Сириус сам ушёл из аврората, — тихо возразил Ремус. — Когда начались чистки, ему посоветовали написать заявление по собственному желанию. Лучше так, чем дожидаться, пока тебя не выкинут, как «стерильного», под каким-нибудь надуманным предлогом. 

Северус не нашёлся, что ответить. 

Разговор замер. Они сидели, молча глядя в камин. На улице пошёл дождь. Капли стучали по подоконнику. Порыв холодного ветра швырнул пригоршню брызг в Северуса. Он вздрогнул и машинально вытер щёку.

— Я закрою окно, — Ремус поднялся. — Нет, не вставай. Ты мне не мешаешь. Как странно: ты единственный, кто мне не мешает. 

— А я-то думал, я — твоё проклятье, — хмыкнул Северус. — Преграда между тобой и сахарным диабетом. Или язвой желудка. 

— Да ты сам — язва на двух ногах. — Люпин положил руку ему на плечо, подумал и вдруг стащил его на пол. 

— Ты рехнулся! — заорал Северус, отбиваясь. — Что ты делаешь? 

— Давай померяемся силами. Пора меня уже сдавать в утиль или я ещё на что-то гожусь? 

— На мыло ты годишься, полоумный. Или на коврик под порогом! Так нечестно. Ты застал меня врасплох. Не щекочи меня, я этого не выношу! 

— Сдаёшься?

— Иди к… сдаюсь! Сдаюсь!

Ремус отпустил Северуса и уселся рядом на пол. Его зубы сверкнули в полумраке. Северус, недовольно ворча, поправил мантию. 

— И это взрослый человек, — упрекнул он. — Как вам не совестно, Ремус Люпин, вести себя таким неподобающим образом?

— Много ли у меня развлечений? — отмахнулся тот. — Разве что покатать Северуса Снейпа по полу… Проклятье, как же у меня тяжело на душе. 

— Из-за Блэка?

— Не только. Я всё время вспоминаю Джеймса и Лили. Сириус видится с Гарри. Он показывал мне колдографии. Малыш так похож на отца, а глаза материнские… Сириус говорит, что Малфои относятся к нему, как к родному. Хоть в этом ему повезло. И всё же, он никогда не увидит своих родителей.

— Есть такие родители, которых лучше бы и не видеть, — Северус передёрнул плечами, вспоминая недавнюю встречу с Тобиасом. 

— Ты о своём отце? 

— Не называй его моим отцом, — ощерился Северус. — Я зову его Тобиасом. 

— И ему это не по нраву?

— Ему не по нраву я. Но мне наплевать. Он хочет снова жениться, на какой-то маггловской дуре. Они собираются уехать в Австралию, у дуры там своя ферма. Пусть катится. Я ему ещё и денег дал. Главное, чтобы его не было в Англии.

— Северус, нельзя так, — Ремус покачал головой. 

— Отчего же? Можно, — равнодушно возразил Северус. — Я не чувствую себя обделённым. 

— Нет? Должно быть, это потому, что кое-кто заменяет тебе отца.

— Не понял. 

— Командор. 

— Ерунда, — Северус нахмурился. — Ему нужны результаты моих исследований, только и всего. 

— Куда, кстати, он водил тебя в прошлый раз?

— А, — оживился Северус, — мы были в новом секретном отделе. Они только-только образовались, будут заниматься темпоральностью. Министерство передаёт им для исследования конфискованные хроновороты. Командор мне всякие хроновороты демонстрировал.

— Только результаты исследований, говоришь? Ну-ну, — Ремус поднялся с пола. — Ты ещё чаю хочешь?

— Нет. Пожалуй, я пойду домой. Не опаздывай завтра на работу.

— Не опоздаю.

— Если появится Блэк, гони его в шею.

Ремус безрадостно усмехнулся.

— Не появится. Думаю, он никогда больше не появится. 

— Отделаешься от него так просто, как же, — буркнул Северус. — Ты его выбрасываешь в дверь, а он лезет в окно. До завтра. Пусть себе приснится шоколад.

На этот раз Ремус рассмеялся искренне. Северус слышал его смех, выходя из своего камина, и улыбался сам. 

Ночью ему снилось затянутое тучами небо и пучки ветвистых молний. Ветер пригибал серую траву, походившую на волчью шерсть. Молнии ударяли в землю раз за разом, выжигая в ней кровавые пятна. 

Утром Северус забыл свой сон. И всё же что-то тревожило его. Он мог бы сказать, что его мучает дурное предчувствие, только он никогда не верил в предчувствия, и потому всё списал на несварение желудка. 

***  
1985 год

Северус прошёлся вдоль столов походкой триумфатора. Не удержавшись, вернулся и снова полюбовался на свой приз — Золотой Шар, только что доставленный из Хранилища Артефактов. На Шар претендовали лаборатория Коппелиуса, Институт Алхимии и ещё пара исследовательских учреждений рангом пониже, но Северусу удалось в честном бою отвоевать право на его использование. Пусть злые языки говорят, что причина предпочтения, которое ему оказали — покровительство Командора. Северус был уверен: на Тройку Распределения и Утилизации Артефактов произвели впечатление результаты его исследований и аргументированные доказательства того, что Золотой Шар поможет значительно сократить сроки завершения его работы. Разумеется, после этого Шар нужно будет предать другим страждущим, но это произойдёт ещё нескоро, и возможности, открывавшиеся Северусу, были столь упоительны, что он даже замурлыкал себе под нос.

Только подумать, что артефакт такой силы пролежал без всякой пользы более века в сейфах семьи Десперит! Спиннет говорил, будто ларец, в котором держали Шар, был покрыт слоем пыли в два пальца толщиной, а замок так заржавел, что пришлось снимать крышку целиком. И после этого кто-то ещё сомневается в разумности Указа об изъятии артефактов! 

— Какое чудесное утро, — Ремус поставил портфель рядом со столом и с улыбкой посмотрел на Северуса. — Даже Северус Снейп поёт!

— Я не пою, — смутился Северус. 

— Для кашля эти звуки чересчур ритмичны. Хотя, признаться, мелодичности в них не больше, чем в кашле. 

— Музыкальность не входит в число моих достоинств, — признал Северус. — Иначе я был бы чересчур хорош для этого мира: слишком много всего, сам понимаешь... Зато я пунктуален. — Он выразительно посмотрел на Ремуса. 

— Я пришёл вовремя, — тот постучал пальцем по циферблату настольных часов. 

— Ты не пришёл вовремя, — не согласился Северус. — Ты всего лишь не опоздал. Кстати, где ты был в выходные?

— Отдыхал, — бесхитростно ответил Ремус. — Некоторые, знаешь ли, отдыхают в выходные. А что?

— Я придумал кое-что новое и хотел, чтобы ты это попробовал. 

— Мог бы сделать вид, что соскучился, — посетовал Ремус. — Зачем убивать меня сообщением, что ты страдал без своей морской свинки?

— Я не страдал, свинка. Я попробовал это на себе. Погляди, что нам прислали!

— О, — Ремус приблизился и благоговейно заглянул в ларец. — Золотой Шар! Его всё-таки отдали нам!

Северус кивнул, не пытаясь сдержать ликование. 

— Мы сделали это! — Ремус хлопнул его по плечу. 

— Мы пахали, — Северус засмеялся. — Кто готовил обоснование?

— А кто его переписывал? Чёрт, это правда здорово. Он великолепен. Можно его подержать?

— Только осторожно.

Северус ревниво наблюдал, как Люпин вынимает Шар из ларца. 

— Тяжёлый, — шепнул Ремус. 

Северус протянул руку и погладил артефакт. Гладкая поверхность источала энергию, от которой покалывало пальцы. Золотистое сияние на миг осветило их лица перед тем, как Ремус положил Шар обратно. 

— Знаешь, что про него говорят? — спросил Ремус. 

— Разумеется, — Северус пожал плечами. — Что он возвращает алхимическую девственность любому веществу, с которым соприкасается. Где в наше время возьмешь девственную медь или тот же волос единорога? Всех ингредиентов, что нам достаются, уже касалась рука человека, и это на порядки уменьшает действенность изготовленных из них зелий. 

— Таковы его признанные свойства, — согласился Ремус, — но есть ещё одно поверье.

— Ари Спиннет сказал, что, когда они забирали Шар, Пандора Десприт засмеялась и посоветовала не болтать при нем лишнего, — подумав, ответил Северус. — Но она совсем из ума выжила. Ей, наверное, лет двести. 

— Говорят, что Шар исполняет желания. 

— Если бы это было так, он бы не валялся в сундуке у сумасшедшей старухи. 

— Про это мало кто знает, — Ремус улыбнулся. — Я же спец по артефактам. Когда-то хотел стать преподавателем защиты. Дурак был, всё на что-то надеялся… Сириус таскал для меня книги из своей библиотеки. А вдруг правда?

— Ну, тогда… — Северус ухмыльнулся. — Хочу стать директором Института алхимии. 

— Это неинтересно. Ты им и так станешь. 

— Ага, лет через пятьдесят. 

— А ты загадай, чтоб быстро.

— Шар, слышишь? Даю тебе год сроку.

— Год — это мало. 

— Хорошо. Пусть будет два. А ты что загадаешь? 

— Разумеется, чтобы закончились мои ежемесячные мучения, — Ремус сделал гримасу. 

— И тоже быстро.

— Через год! Ну ладно — через два. — Ремус рассмеялся. — Всё ясно: ты откроешь лекарство от ликантропии, я избавлюсь от страданий, а тебя сделают директором Института. 

— Замётано, — Северус стал серьёзным. — Всё, пошутили, и будет. Давай работать. 

— Скучный ты человек, Северус Снейп, — вздохнул Ремус. — Ну, давай. 

— Где ты был? — спросил Северус некоторое время спустя. — Я имею в виду, в выходные. 

— Ездил в Малфой-мэнор.

— Ммм… зачем?

— Посмотреть на Гарри. 

— Материалы по третьей серии у тебя? Пройдись по каждому этапу, мне кажется, где-то ошибка в расчётах… На какого Гарри? 

— На сына Лили. 

— А. Ну, и как Малфои тебя приняли? 

— Холодно. Кажется, Нарцисса всё время ждала, что я вот-вот превращусь в зверя и накинусь на её мальчиков. 

Северус усмехнулся.

— Люциус всё такой же шикарный? Белый павлин?

— Павлинов там целый выводок. Родители, сын… хотя нет, мальчик на павлина не похож. Слишком нервный, слишком проворный. А Гарри — тот совсем из другого гнезда. 

— Угу.

— Хотя говорит он так же, как и приёмные родители. 

Северус представил Джеймса Поттера, манерно тянущего гласные, и улыбнулся.   
Ремус поднялся размять ноги.

— Кстати, про артефакты. Знаешь, забавная штука, я у Малфоев видел один артефакт: лежит себе слегка трансфигурированный среди пустых безделушек. Но я его всё равно узнал. Книга Отражений. Вычитал о ней как раз в одном из трактатов, которые приносил мне Сириус.

— Правда? — Северус поднял голову. — Значит, Малфои сдали не всё? И что это за артефакт? 

— Книга? Ну, она… — Ремус задумался. — Она искажает мир, но не реальный, а его восприятие. Как бы создает множество вариантов реальности одновременно.

— Это как? — Северус нахмурился.

— Вот, положим, легилимента можно с её помощью сбить с толку, — объяснил Ремус. — Или пророка — если ты хочешь сформировать ложное пророчество, это можно сделать с помощью Книги. 

— Ложных пророков нам и без Книги хватает, — фыркнул Северус. — Взять, например, Трелони. 

— Нет, это достаточно мощный артефакт, — возразил Ремус, — только узкой направленности. — Он замялся. — Ты кому-нибудь скажешь о том, что Малфои его не сдали?

В голосе Люпина появились просительные нотки. 

— А ты этого хочешь?

— Не хочу, — признался Ремус. — Получится, что я приехал в гости, а потом донёс на хозяев. Меня же ни в одном приличном доме на порог не пустят, а к Малфоям тем более. Кажется, я понравился Гарри… и вообще, неприятно. Как про меня Сириус тогда сказал — шпион. 

— Артефакт не боевой, — рассудил Северус, — да и применения ему я не вижу. Пусть остаётся у Малфоев. Тем более, Люциус в Хогвартсе хорошо ко мне относился. Если в аврорате узнают, что он нарушил Указ, у него будут неприятности. 

Ремус кивнул с заметным облегчением. 

— Люциус про тебя спрашивал, — сообщил он. — Как ты живешь, над чем работаешь, всё такое. 

— Зачем? — удивился Северус. 

— Не знаю. Мне кажется, ему скучно. Живут они замкнуто — дом, дети, вот он и томится. 

— Нашёл бы работу… хотя, да. Кто его сейчас возьмёт? Надо ему написать, что ли, — Северус помолчал. — А Блэка ты не видел?

— Нет. 

— Ты с ним вообще не встречаешься? 

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? 

Северус замялся.

— На днях ко мне заходил Хмури… 

***  
Северус часто мечтал о том, как бы было чудесно научиться обходиться без сна. Сколько бы времени у него появилось! Увы, ему так и не удалось найти понимания у своего организма. Трое суток без сна, и даже зелья перестали спасать: Северус отключался на ходу, натыкался на углы и путался в рецептуре. Вот и сейчас, неловко повернувшись, он ударился коленом об острый угол металлического ящика для зелий. Было не столько больно (хотя и больно тоже), сколько обидно. Северус в ярости пнул злополучный ящик и обложил его всеми ругательствами, которые только смог вспомнить. Память у него была хорошая, и ругался он долго, а когда остановился передохнуть, за его спиной раздался хриплый смешок, а потом голос:

— Неплохо для кабинетного мальчика. 

Северус резко обернулся, заливаясь краской. Хмури смотрел на него насмешливо, но добродушно. 

— Утро доброе, — сказал он.

— Утро добрым не бывает, — проворчал Северус. — Садитесь, прошу вас. 

— Постою, — Хмури мотнул головой. 

— Вам нужно какое-нибудь зелье?

— К дьяволу зелья. У меня их хоть залейся. Я их не пью.

— Почему?

— А кто знает, что там намешано? — Хмури криво ухмыльнулся.

— Но боль… — заикнулся Северус. 

— Боль — ерунда. Боль я стерплю. Это хорошо, когда тебе больно. Значит, ты ещё не сдох.

— В таком случае, я живее всех живых, — Северус потёр ушибленное колено. 

Хмури хмыкнул. 

— Слушай, Снейп. Я ведь к тебе по делу пришёл.

Северус поднял бровь.

— Этот Люпин — что он за тип?

Северус пожал плечами, затрудняясь с ответом. 

— Что именно вас интересует?

— Его лояльность по отношению к Командору, — Хмури прищурил здоровый глаз. — Я давно к нему присматриваюсь. В Хогвартсе он дружил с Блэком и Джеймсом Поттером, этим подлым заговорщиком. Я порасспрашивал Руди Лестрэнджа. Тебе здорово от них доставалось в своё время, не так ли? 

— Ну, что было, то прошло, — Северус усмехнулся. — Это же школа. Мальчишки все — маленькие ублюдки. 

— Эти Блэки, — Хмури поморщился. — Змеиное гнездо. Я не про Беллатрикс Лестрэндж, ты ж понимаешь.

— Конечно, — Северус постарался не ухмыляться. 

— Прямо-таки напрашиваются на неприятности, — гнул свое Хмури. — Чистокровностью своей козыряют, болтают всякое. 

— Это они могут, — подтвердил Северус.

— И сдается мне, что они не только языком треплют.

— Думаете, они что-то замышляют?

Хмури потеребил подбородок. Взгляд его отяжелел, искусственный глаз повернулся в глазнице. Северусу стало не по себе. 

— Что властью они недовольны, это точно. Ещё бы им быть довольными: раньше у них, считай, весь мир был в кармане, а теперь им только и осталось, что сидеть в своей норе на Гриммо да шипеть на Командора. Я вот хочу спросить — Люпин-то не заодно ли с ними? 

— Ремус? — Северус рассмеялся. — Да вы что? Он же всем обязан Командору! Если хотите знать, он рассорился с Блэком. Они даже не разговаривают. 

— Это Люпин тебе сказал? — холодно спросил Хмури.

— Я присутствовал при ссоре. И вообще, сами у него спросите. Ремус неспособен лгать.

Хмури недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Я не сомневался, что ты станешь его защищать. Вы ведь друзья. 

— Мне незачем его защищать. Всё своё время он проводит на работе, а выходные со мной.

— Как бы он и тебя не втянул в свои делишки, — буркнул Хмури.

— Вы и в моей преданности Командору сомневаетесь? — разозлился Северус. 

— Вы несколько раз скрывались от наблюдения, — Хмури извлёк из кармана листок пергамента. — В прошлую субботу. Две недели назад. И тридцатого…

— А Командор в курсе, что вы за мной следите? — прошипел Северус. — Хмури, вы пожалеете…

— Где вы были? — оборвал его аврор.

— В борделе, — выплюнул Северус. Уши у него горели. — «Семирамида», Эпплтон. Сказать, чем мы там занимались? Или, может, сделать подробный отчёт, с картинками?

Хмури секунду таращился на него, а потом расхохотался.

— В борделе?! Ну и ну. А я-то думал, ты своим приборчиком только для научных экспериментов пользуешься.

Северус сверлил Хмури свирепым взглядом, страстно желая, чтобы в аврора ударила молния и испепелила его на месте. 

— Ладно, ладно, не фыркай, — Хмури скомкал листок, швырнул его в корзину для бумаг и промахнулся. — Чёрт с вами, развлекайтесь. И всё же скажи своему приятелю, чтобы не путался с Блэками. Что-то они затевают.

— Скажу, — через силу вымолвил Северус. 

Хмури хлопнул его по плечу и удалился, приволакивая искалеченную ногу.

Северус прошёлся по лаборатории, пытаясь успокоиться. Сцену с Хмури можно было посчитать комичной. Можно было разозлиться. Можно было даже пожаловаться Командору. Но Северус не ощущал ни гнева, ни желания рассмеяться: его вдруг охватил страх. 

Впервые он задумался, что происходит за стенами лаборатории. Он вспомнил слова Блэка, сказанные тем во время ссоры, и то, как из Министерства понемногу исчезали чистокровные маги, а их места занимали сотрудники с более подходящей биографией. Способностями новички не только не превосходили тех, кого они заменили, но зачастую уступали им, а значит, дело было только в происхождении.

И ещё — однажды Северусу довелось пообедать с Фенриром Грейбеком. Когда они покидали кафе, Грейбек толкнул пожилого мага и вместо извинения обозвал его «стерильным». Тот даже не пытался защититься, только шарахнулся в сторону. Тогда Северус списал это на саму личность Фенрира — оборотню мало кто решался противостоять. Но только сейчас до Северуса дошло, что за оскорблённого старика никто не заступился. Единственным человеком, сказавшим: «Оставьте его в покое», был сам Северус. Год назад Грейбека просто вышвырнули бы из заведения, а сейчас его выходку восприняли так, словно он имел на это право. Может, потому, что оборотень действительно его имел? 

Имел же Хмури право следить за ним и Ремом. 

***  
— Наверное, всё это ерунда, — неловко сказал Северус, — но пока тебе лучше не злоупотреблять общением с Блэком.

Ремус молча глядел в стол. Его руки нервно двигались, перебирая бумаги. 

— Это не ерунда, — сказал он наконец. — Я не стал бы избегать Сириуса, но он сам меня избегает, и я этому рад. Наверное, это подлость, но мне страшно, Северус. 

— Ты думаешь, Блэки что-то готовят?

— Не знаю и знать не хочу. 

— Они на это способны. 

— Да, способны. Особенно Регул.

— Регул? — удивился Северус. — Я думал, Сириус… 

— Нет. Сириус, что называется «безбашенный», а Регул отчаянный. Сириус — авантюрист, а Регул… — Люпин понизил голос: — Регул — смертник.

***  
1985 год

— Ну, мой ядовитый друг, какие у тебя планы на выходные? Может, выберемся менгиры посмотреть? Давно уже собирались, — спросил Ремус в пятницу.

— Не могу я никуда выбраться, — проворчал Северус. — В воскресенье годовщина Мятежа Свободных — будет, как обычно, митинг у Министерства. А в этом году идиот Коппелиус обязал всех руководителей лабораторий там появиться.

Ремус поморщился:

— Да ты и так пошёл бы.

— Конечно, — раздражённо ответил Северус. — Мне интересно наблюдать, как Командор говорит с толпой, есть в этом что-то завораживающее. И многие только рады пойти. Я же говорю, Коппелиус — идиот.

— Ну, ладно, тогда давай ко мне ужинать — у самого-то, небось, опять мышь в морозильном шкафу повесилась.

***  
Вереницы магов стекались на площадь. В воздухе плыл знакомый гул голосов. Люди шли степенно, спокойно, многие — семьями. Северус вспомнил тот первый раз, когда он увидел Командора на митинге. Что-то неуловимо поменялось с тех пор, пожалуй, настроение толпы: исчез иступлённый блеск в глазах слушателей, для них всё стало определённо, твёрдо, они были уверены в правильности курса корабля, направляемого их Командором. Словно подтверждая это, заговорили маги, остановившиеся рядом с Северусом:

— … Да и не хочу я в старое. Сам смотри, у нас и искусства расцветают, и штучки всякие маггловские появились, и иностранцы к нам едут. Всем хочется подышать в свободной стране.

— Это верно, — протянул второй маг, аккуратно отряхивая пушистый хвост, выглядывавший из-под мантии. — Прижали только чистокровок из старых семей, а остальным-то чего не жить. А что, после и музыка на площади будет?

— Будет, говорят.

Северус отвернулся от соседей и взглянул на трибуны у здания Министерства. День был облачный, не жаркий. Солнце, на минуту выскользнув из облаков, позолотило фигуру Командора и снова скрылось. 

Командор заговорил, все напряглись, вытянули шеи, застыли, словно узкогорлые бутылочки в лаборатории. Северус не признался бы даже Рему, что ему нравится слушать Командора не только на официальных мероприятиях: голос одарённого оратора, ясный, богатый оттенками, дарил уверенность и умиротворение, и Северусу было приятно слышать в этом голосе ласку, когда Командор обращался к нему.

Северус вдруг увидел, что по толпе прошла странная волна — по-видимому, кто-то яростно пробивался сквозь неё, а через пару мгновений голос Командора оборвался вслед за неяркой вспышкой у трибуны. Потом всё произошло одновременно: серый френч Томаса Снейпа окрасился алым, Командор с удивлением на лице отступил от трибуны и, взмахнув рукой, словно благословляя, медленно стал падать на спину. Толпа, как единое существо, охнула, подавшись вперёд, кто-то пронзительно завизжал, и этот визг над притихшей площадью стал сигналом к грядущему хаосу. Стоявшие на помосте, очнувшись, бросились к окровавленному Командору, алые пятна мантий авроров образовали редкую цепь, оттесняя народ, внизу у помоста закипела драка.

Северус понял, что нападавшего схватили, но потом он уже мало что мог увидеть и понять: все куда-то бежали, кричали, Северуса мотало в толпе, словно щепку. «Убили, убили!» — верещала у него над ухом незнакомая толстая ведьма. 

«Командора убили, — повторил про себя Северус, и холодный ужас наполнил его грудь. — Не может быть». 

Он посмотрел на людей, двигавшихся подле него, и словно вдохнул горе и ненависть, которые источали их лица. В следующую минуту Северус оказался сжат телами так, что затрещали кости, не было возможности вздохнуть, не то, чтобы вытащить палочку; его отшвырнуло почти к стене дома, потом снова понесло к центру площади. Северус споткнулся, мельком увидел на мостовой обломки волшебной палочки, чью-то скомканную шаль, его толкнуло вперёд, и внезапно он оказался совсем рядом с несколькими волшебниками, которые за ноги волокли изломанное тело в лохмотьях дорогой темно-синей мантии. Убийца был совсем молод, его голова бессильно билась о камни мостовой, на губах пузырилась кровь; с мучительной ясностью видел Северус это знакомое лицо, залитое восковой бледностью. Торжество освещало лица зрителей этой сцены, брань и злорадные выкрики неслись не переставая. «Убить его!» — вдруг громко закричала какая-то женщина, бросаясь вперёд. И ревущая толпа сомкнулась над телом.

Северус, активно работая локтями, стал выбираться от страшного места расправы. Вряд ли ему это удалось, если бы в этот момент слабый, хриплый, но такой узнаваемый голос Командора, усиленный Sonorus, не разнёсся по площади: «Народ мой!»

Толпа подалась к трибуне, изогнулась, словно огромный безмозглый зверь с тысячью лап, и Северуса выплеснуло в переулок. Он прислонился к холодной стене, пытаясь перевести дух и борясь с истерическим смехом. Голос Командора доносился и сюда, гулкий и какой-то нечеловеческий, витающий над толпой, как дух, носящийся над бездной вод.

Из своего переулка, он увидел, что с улиц на площадь вытекают две колонны авторов верхом на фестралах из конюшен Флитвок, они словно вспарывают присмиревшую толпу, разделяя её на кучки.

За спиной Северуса раздался звук, точно лопались большие пузыри в котле: в переулке появились несколько авроров. Северус только успел подумать, что вышел за границы антиаппарационного барьера, когда один из авроров — незнакомый, гладко стриженный —подхватил его под руку и в мгновение ока аппарировал в аврорат.

В аврорате ему пришлось часа два провести в полутемной обшарпанной комнате, в которую авторы заталкивали всё новых и новых задержанных. Люди были напуганы, некоторые легко ранены или помяты в толпе. К счастью, среди магов оказалось несколько колдомедиков, которые быстро организовали первую помощь. Наконец, их стали выводить по нескольку человек в зал, где чиновники с точнопишущими перьями просили чётко описать то, что они делали и что видели. 

Северус дал показания, не упомянув, однако, что узнал несостоявшегося убийцу. Когда он наконец оказался на улице, в голове его билось только одно слово: «Домой».

Там его ждал взволнованный Ремус.

— Северус, ты в порядке? Ты живой? 

— Последний вопрос очень логичен.

— Я уже два часа места себе не нахожу, с тех пор как объявили, что Командор погиб. Все перекрыто, на улицу не выйти...

— Рем, — тихо сказал Северус, опускаясь на диван, — это был Регул Блэк.

 

На следующий день в газетах Командор осудил самовольную расправу. Его лицо на фотографиях было бледным как полотно, но по-прежнему вдохновенным и решительным.

***  
Томас положил газету на стол, аккуратно расправил листы. Полюбовался результатом. Газета была старая, а сохранить её Томас велел потому, что в ней помещалось большое интервью Дамблдора в защиту чистокровных магов. Его разместили рядом с заметками о неповиновении чистокровных аврорам и анонимных нападениях на магглов, и всё же статья имела большой резонанс: о ней говорили на улицах и шептались в Министерстве. 

А несколько месяцев спустя в ведомстве Линкея появилась секретная папка с надписью, видной только избранным: "Орден Феникса".

Нотт побеседовал с Каффом, редактором «Пророка», сразу же после появления скандального интервью. Потом Кафф передвигался боком, будто краб, зато нехорошие статьи в газете появляться перестали. Томас не препятствовал публикации дамблдоровых речей в других изданиях (которые незамедлительно брали на карандаш сотрудники Линкея), но «Пророк» должен был говорить только его голосом.

В дверь предупредительно постучали. Бетельгейзе заглянул в кабинет. 

— Да?

— Все собрались. 

— Пусть входят.

Томас ободряюще улыбнулся своим соратникам. 

— Держишься молодцом, — улыбнулся в ответ Рабастан. 

Бартоломью непривычно тепло кивнул, а Септимус шагнул вперёд, чтобы пожать руку, которую Томас подал ему, не поднимаясь из кресла — рана ещё не затянулась, и медики просили его двигаться как можно меньше. 

Нотт и Линкей тихо и незаметно проскользнули в кабинет и расселись по разным углам. 

— Итак, — произнес Томас, — обсудим ситуацию.

— Твои акции подскочили до небес, — Рабастан криво улыбнулся. — Народ немного успокоился, но что творилось на улицах в день покушения!

— Мы все знаем, что творилось, — сухо заметил Септимус, — и чем это закончилось. 

— Демонстрация народного гнева пришлась весьма кстати, — заметил Бартоломью. 

Рабастан промолчал. Было видно, что ему не по себе. 

— Бедный парень, — поморщился Септимус. — Такая смерть…

— Он бы всё равно умер, — равнодушно ответил Томас. — Бонкар сломал ему позвоночник. 

Все повернулись и посмотрели на Бонкара, который в углу лениво объедал кусок мрамора. Горгул поднял голову и вопросительно рявкнул. 

— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил его Томас.

Бонкар с удовлетворённым ворчанием вернулся к еде. 

— Зачем нам вообще нужны две службы безопасности и аврорат в придачу? — досадливо спросил Рабастан. — Давайте оставим одного Бонкара. Заодно и на жалованье сэкономим. 

Нотт уставился в пол, Линкей — в потолок. 

— Возможно, стоило послать цветы на похороны миссис Блэк? — подал голос Септимус. 

— Нет, — опередил Томаса Бартоломью. — Это было бы неуместно. 

— Пусть покоится в безвестности, но с миром, — кивнул Томас.

— Если она на это способна, — пробормотал Рабастан. 

— Что со вторым сыном, Сириусом? — Томас взглянул на Нотта.

— Сразу после церемонии похорон он отправился в Малфой-мэнор, — доложил тот. 

— Но его там нет, — неожиданно сказал Рабастан.

— То есть как — нет? — Нотт даже привстал. 

— Беллатрикс гостила у Нарциссы и вернулась как раз перед моим уходом. Она сказала, что Малфои с детьми собираются к морю. Если бы Сириус Блэк был в доме, она бы непременно об этом упомянула. Они друг друга не выносят. 

Бартоломью поглядел на Бонкара и холодно улыбнулся. 

— Думаю, теперь мы со всей очевидностью можем утверждать, что против нас объединяются не только старые маги, — произнес Томас. — Мы потеряли часть молодежи. 

— Из тех же старых фамилий, — заметил Бартоломью. 

Томас кивнул.

— Это было неизбежно. Как неизбежны и те меры, на которые нам придется пойти, чтобы удержать ситуацию под контролем. 

Септимус вздохнул. Рабастан нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Необходимо ввести на территории Британии контроль над перемещением неблагонадёжных лиц. На руку лица, находящегося под наблюдением аврората, ставится невидимая метка, причем самому ему о метке неизвестно. Эта разработка была создана в Поднебесной и негласно применяется в Китае уже два столетия. Аппарации она не препятствует, однако позволяет проследить все передвижения неблагонадёжного с небольшой погрешностью. 

— Томас, если об этом узнают, то количество недовольных увеличится в разы, — сказал Септимус. — Подобное нововведение возмутит даже тех, кто на твоей стороне. 

— Значит, мы не будем никого об этом извещать, — ответил Томас. — Людей не волнует то, о чём они не знают. Например, Орден Феникса. 

— А не арестовать ли нам этого смутьяна? — задумчиво спросил Рабастан. 

— Дамблдора слишком хорошо знают за границей, — с сожалением заметил Барт. — У него много знакомых по всему свету. Досадно, потому что он очень умён, а стало быть, очень опасен. 

— А что скажет наша служба безопасности? — поинтересовался Септимус. 

— Количество членов Ордена Феникса на настоящий момент составляет восемнадцать человек, — сообщил Линкей своим тихим ровным голосом. — Все они — представители старинных фамилий, до переворота пользовались большим влиянием. Активных действий не предпринимают, однако встречаются регулярно. Чем они занимаются на собраниях, узнать пока не удалось. Мы планируем внедрить в их ряды своего человека. 

— Вот как? Кто же кандидат? — осведомился Рабастан. 

— Это будем знать только я и Командор, — невозмутимо сказал Линкей.

Лицо Рабастана сделалось свекольного цвета, Септимус взглянул на Томаса, и даже Барт шевельнул густой бровью. 

— Разумеется, после того, как наш разведчик приступит к своим обязанностям, вы узнаете его имя, — сказал Томас. 

Все как будто выдохнули. Линкей вскинул глаза на Томаса и тут же отвел их. Ни тени улыбки. Умница, подумал Томас. 

— Контроль над перемещением, — Септимус почесал бровь. — Это обязательно?

— Если бы эта система у нас работала, мы бы знали, куда пропал Сириус Блэк. Это временная мера, Септимус. Она будет применяться до тех пор, пока обстановка в стране не стабилизируется. Потом мы её отменим. 

— Разумно, — поддержал его Барт. — Мы должны опережать наших противников на шаг. 

— А их как будто становится всё больше, — отозвался Рабастан, и Томас увидел, что в душе его поселилось сомнение.

— Перемены остановить нельзя, — сказал он. — Даже если бы мы захотели это сделать, механизм запущен, и нам остаётся только поддерживать его в исправности и направлять вперёд. Иначе все мы полетим под откос вместе с нашим экспрессом. 

Когда он остался один, то ещё раз обдумал свои слова и остался ими доволен. Эту фразу, несколько переиначив, можно будет дать и в газеты. Красивая фраза; красивая и правдивая: экспресс разогнался, и тот, кто окажется на его дороге, будет размолот в кровавую кашу. И вина в том падет на его собственную голову, потому что никто не должен мешать Томасу в его предназначении. 

Лишь один вопрос смущал его: где граница, которую ему нельзя пересекать? Он вынул завещание отца и пробежал его глазами. Иногда эти строчки, этот знакомый почерк вызывали в нем нежность, а иногда — досаду, потому что порождали больше вопросов, чем ответов. 

Едва уловимый скрип проник в сознание Томаса, и он слегка вздрогнул. Ему показалось, что это скрипит колесо Фортуны на его печатке. Однако, подняв глаза, он убедился, что всего лишь клыки Бонкара скользят по камню. 

«Кто ты такой, чтобы противиться своему предназначению?» — прошипел Змей.

«Но кто ты такой, чтобы им гордиться?» — добавил Отец. 

***  
Утром стайка «самолётиков» из контрольного управления опустилась на стол — Ремус сделал несколько ошибок в отчётах. Северус положил их Люпину на стол и отошёл, тихо радуясь, что отчётностью занимается не он. Обычно в таких случаях Ремус молча исправлял ошибки и отправлял формуляры по новой, но сегодня неожиданно взорвался:

— Да какого беса?! Они что там, думают, нам заняться больше нечем, кроме как все эти их формы заполнять? План, план исполнения плана, план контроля над исполнением плана — Асмодей их всех забери, бездельников!

— Просто сделай это, — рассеянно ответил Северус, рассматривая содержимое одной из пробирок. 

— Просто сделай! Ты бы сам попробовал этим заняться. 

— Я пробовал. Признаю, занятие нудное. Рем, что с тобой?

Люпин прошёлся по лаборатории, успокаиваясь. 

— Вальбурга Блэк умерла. Ты знаешь?

— Нет, — Северус отставил пробирку. — От чего?

— Говорят, сердце не выдержало. 

— Меня это не удивляет, — Северус пожал плечами.

— Тебе её не жаль? — агрессивно спросил Ремус.

— Я её даже не видел ни разу. 

— Мог бы проявить немного сочувствия. 

— Зачем? — Северус прикусил губу. 

— Потому что так принято! 

— Не рявкай на меня!

— Перестань разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, тогда не буду. 

— Я могу вообще с тобой не разговаривать!

— Поверь, меня это не расстроит.

Они уставились друг на друга, краснея от гнева. 

— Ладно, — сказал Ремус, явно пересиливая себя. — Ты не в духе, я не в духе — замнём. 

Он уселся за стол и злобно зашуршал бланками. Северус повернулся к нему спиной. Некоторое время тишину в лаборатории нарушали лишь скрип пера да позвякиванье стекла. Потом к ним добавилось сердитое фырканье. Потом — скрежет зубовный. 

— Проклятье! — выкрикнул Ремус, скомкал лист и швырнул его куда попало. 

Попало в Северуса. Тот дёрнулся от неожиданности, плеснул себе зельем на руку и взвыл. 

— О, боги, — Ремус бросил взгляд на кисть Северуса, кожа на которой таяла, как лёд в кипятке, и метнулся к шкафам. — Прости меня! Я сейчас…

— Не там, — проскрипел Северус, качаясь от боли. — В том, что рядом, на второй полке. Да не это, болван — зелёный флакон. 

— Прости, — повторил Ремус и щедро полил раненую руку зельем из флакона. 

Кисть окутал серебристый парок. Северус закатил глаза и сполз на пол. Люпин склонился над ним, как Психея над Амуром, тревожно вглядываясь в искажённое лицо. Северус из последних сил зашипел на него, отталкивая флакон. Пар осел. Кожа начала восстанавливаться. 

— Прости. — Ремус взял Снейпа под мышки и усадил на стул. 

— Ты, Люпин — оружие массового поражения, — сказал Северус, когда сумел наконец разжать намертво сцепленные зубы. — В военное время тебя хорошо бы сбрасывать в тыл противника.

Ремус только засопел. 

— Чего ты добиваешься? — Северус скривил всё ещё синеватые губы в гримасу, отдалённо напоминающую усмешку. — Решил, что миссис Блэк будет скучно одной в гробу и моя компания её развеселит?

— Это не повод для шуток, — сказал Люпин изменившимся голосом.

— Я знаю, — ответил Северус тоном ниже. — Но, Ремус — умерла женщина, которую мы знаем только понаслышке. Ни ты, ни я в этом не виноваты, так ведь? Ты полагаешь, это повод для скорби?

— Нет, — Ремус посмотрел на пустой флакон и поставил его на стол. 

— Ну, сходи к ней на похороны, раз тебя так гложет. 

— Я ходил на кладбище, но на церемонию не попал. Меня не пропустили. 

— Кто?

— Авроры. Они выставили заграждение вокруг склепа. Разрешали пройти только родственникам. 

Северус пошевелил пальцами, розовыми и нежными, словно у ребёнка, и с досадой подумал, что теперь в лаборатории придется носить перчатки, пока кожа снова не загрубеет. 

— Там был Сириус. Я его окликнул, но он даже голову не повернул. Хотя расслышал, я знаю. — Ремус попытался улыбнуться и не смог. 

Северус молча похлопал его по плечу и поднялся. 

— Раз уж ты так ловко вывел меня из строя, давай выпьем кофе. А то голова кружится… проклятье. — Он снова сел. 

— Я сварю.

— Будь добр. Что за отвратный день! 

— В чём дело? — резко спросил Ремус.

Северус вздохнул и вытащил из стола измятый лист пергамента. 

— Пришло письмо от Ханны.

— Неприятности?

— У неё — нет. Просто она не вернется в Англию.

— Как? Она ведь писала, что сбежит из Мексики при первой возможности!

— Писала. А теперь её отправляют на стажировку

— Надолго?

— На восемь лет в Теночтитланский центр. Закрытый.

— Она не может отказаться?

— Может, Рем. Но будь я на её месте, ни за что бы не отказался — это замечательная возможность для исследований. Она будет первой женщиной-европейкой в подземном Теночтитлане и, выйдя оттуда, станет учёным с мировым именем. Я бы тоже выбрал стажировку. Винить некого. Это судьба. 

— Если бы ты предложил ей выйти за тебя, у неё действительно появилась бы причина вернуться. 

Северус опустил глаза и стал теребить запонку, оплавившуюся в том месте, где на неё попали капли зелья. Манжета тоже погибла. 

— Ты ей предложил?

— Ты же знаешь, что нет.

— Вы переспали?

— Не твоё дело. — Северус оставил запонку в покое и принялся дергать прядь волос. — Ну… да.

— И что ты ей сказал на прощанье?

— Отстань. 

— Так и сказал?

— Отвяжись, Люпин. 

— Не сделал ей предложение. Не сказал, что будешь ждать её вечно.

— Меня тошнит от этой дешёвой патетики. 

— Ханну бы не стошнило. Бери перо и пиши ей немедленно…

— Нет.

— Она тебя, наверное, и вправду любит, раз готова была вернуться к тебе без всяких гарантий! Но теперь ей есть что терять, и тебе придётся дать ей что-то взамен. 

— Я не могу лишать её такого шанса. Это было бы нечестно.

— Ты слизеринец или как? 

— Это здесь при чём?

— При том, что если ты её любишь, то наплюешь на честность и будешь добиваться её всеми способами. Ты же её любишь?

Северус завертелся на стуле, изнемогая от неловкости. 

— Скажи ДА или НЕТ?

— Да или нет.

— Выбери что-нибудь одно.

— Или. 

— Северус!!!

— Я… я не хочу жениться, — признался Северус. — Я не могу себе этого позволить. И вообще, мне ещё рано.

— Вот лет через восемь… — сухо продолжил Ремус.

— Что ты, на это я не рассчитываю. 

— А на что ты рассчитываешь?

— На кофе, который ты обещал мне сварить, — буркнул Северус. 

Ремус махнул рукой. 

— Чёрт с тобой. Но ты дурак, хоть и умный. Так и знай. Умные дураки — это самые ужасные дураки на свете, потому что они не только себя способны убедить в правильности своих решений, но и других тоже. 

— Тебя же я не убедил. 

— Меня — нет. А вот Ханну…

— Замолчи, пожалуйста. 

Ремус, вздыхая, принялся сыпать в джезве ароматный порошок. 

Северус, пользуясь тем, что он отвернулся, сложил письмо и сунул его под мантию, в нагрудный карман. В горле запершило. Нет, просить он не станет, как бы горько ему ни было. Любила бы — приехала бы и так. Конечно. Разве таких, как он, любят? Сердце болезненно сжалось, и всё же в глубине души Северус чувствовал предательское облегчение. 

— Слушай, а что это за Орден Феникса объявился? — Ремус поставил на стол исходящую паром чашку. 

— У друзей своих узнай, — хмыкнул Северус. 

— Что я и делаю, — пожал плечами Люпин. — Какие у меня теперь друзья? Ты один и остался. 

— Я не знаю, Ремус. Нотт и Хмури, конечно, в курсе. Наверное, и Руди тоже. Но у них я об этом спрашивать не стану, ты уж извини. 

— Да я просто так сказал, чтобы отвлечься. Рука болит? 

— Нет, все в порядке. 

— Ты вечером занят? 

— Командор передал, что зайдет сюда. 

— О, тогда я уберусь. 

— Зачем? Оставайся. 

— Нет. Не хочу вам мешать, да и командоров булыжник меня не любит.

— Бонкар? — Северус улыбнулся. 

— Новая загадка — что такое кошмар на четырёх лапах? 

— Это ты! 

Ремус бросил взгляд, исполненный горделивого негодования. 

— Вы недостойны моей компании, Северус Снейп. Пойду же и расправлюсь с этими адскими бумагами, порождениями мысли диавольской, и изгоню их прочь из нашего обиталища. 

— Иди-иди, экзорцист. 

Вот взять бы сейчас и разрыдаться, подумал Северус. Устроить грандиозную истерику с битьём колб и поджиганием зелий. Аппарировать в Мексику. И пусть думают, что хотят! 

Он допил кофе, убрал чашку, ополоснул лицо в умывальнике, надел перчатки и продолжил работу. 

***  
1987 год

— Мой Командор, — Линкей склонил голову, — мы фиксируем лёгкие изменения магического поля, которые меня беспокоят.

— Этот разговор не на пять минут. Поговорим об этом после совета. А сейчас обсудим текущее. Что там у нас с той молодежной антиправительственной бандой? 

— Да это не банда даже, а, скорее, движение. Несколько десятков человек объе…

— Название у них есть? 

— Они называют себя Любовниками Смерти.

Командор скривился, как от лимона:

— Линкей, тебя там что, девочки в панталончиках с чёрными кружевами? Кого они могут напугать с таким декадентским названием? Кто у тебя за этими клоунами присматривает?

— Олден.

— Так пусть придумает им название побрутальнее. Пусть будут хотя бы… Пожиратели Смерти. Дадим им успешно провести несколько своих операций, а потом подключим прессу. Неплохо, кстати, будет смотреться серия статей про новую секту некрофагов. Затем поднимем авроров.

— Да, мой Командор! И общественность будет довольна, и авроры при деле, — повеселел Линкей.

— И хорошо, если среди этих деток попадутся отпрыски фениксовцев. Когда детки под колпаком, с родителями легко договориться.

— Сделам, сэр.

Вошёл Барт — последний, кого они дожидались, чтобы приняться за серьёзную тему. Септимуса сегодня не было. И к лучшему. Иногда казалось, что Септимус так и застрял в прошлом. Время шло, а его представления о политике всё ещё отдавали романтическим идеализмом. 

— В начале следующего года мы должны продвинуть закон об эмансипации оборотней, — начал Томас. — Нет сомнений, что вопрос о волшебных палочках для оборотней вызовет противодействие, оппозиция при поддержке фениксовцев может использовать это как предлог для беспорядков.

— Есть ещё кое-что, — поднялся Нотт, — третье нападение оборотней.

— Третье? — встрепенулся Рабастан. — А были и первые два?

— Да, но первые два нам удалось скрыть. Напали на магглов, в одном доме перерезали целую семью. А теперь пострадало семейство магов. Оборотни инициировали маленького мальчика, и это замять уже не удастся.

— А что Фенрир?

— Как права качать, так Грейбек первый, а как своих приструнить… — проворчал Нотт.

— Ты не прав, — вступил в разговор Барт. — Грейбек может влиять на оборотней, пока они в стае, пока они чувствуют себя животными. Но мы же сами хотели их социализации. Как только они поселяются самостоятельно в городе, авторитет вожака для них слабеет.

— Вот если бы не оборотни нападали, а на оборотней нападали… Тогда бы Визенгамоту нечего было бы сказать.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Кто-то из магов бросается на оборотня, кусает его, а потом долго плюется шерстью?

— Нет, кто-то из магов жестоко убивает невинных оборотней в альфа-облике. Народ всегда на стороне жертвы. 

— Кто в своём уме кинется на оборотня? — спросил озадаченный Нотт.

— Те, кто недоволен эмансипацией оборотней. — Настроение Томаса улучшилось. — Нам нужна жертва, за нападающими дело не станет. Жертва, которая искупит грехи своего народа, чтобы никто более не погиб, но имел жизнь сытую. Обратимся за помощью к Грейбеку?

— Нет, — решительно покачал головой Барт, — Грейбек своих не выдаёт. 

— Даже ради блага всех? Волки жертвуют слабыми, чтобы сохранить стаю.

— Так-то оно так, но ведь и Грейбек не волк. У него свой моральный кодекс.

Министр поморщился, он не любил грубого и настырного Фенрира.

— Как вы себе представляете убийство средь бела дня? — буркнул Рабастан. — Мы не в Мексике и не в Чили, в конце концов!

Мексика… слово потянуло из памяти непрошеное воспоминание.

***  
Это произошло около года назад. 

Томас не любил плащи-невидимки — Бонкар был куда лучшей защитой, но служба безопасности наотрез отказывалась выпускать Командора в одиночестве за порог кабинета. Линкей пугал информацией о готовящемся покушении и был, конечно, прав: покушения должны происходить в нужное время в нужном месте, но точно не в ночном Министерстве. Потому-то Томас, скрытый плащом-невидимкой, шёл по пустынным коридорам, где перекатывалось только негромкое эхо его шагов. Тишина и одиночество — то, чего порой так не хватает для размышлений в дневной суете. 

Вдруг заурчал лифт, створки со скрипом раздвинулись, и в коридор, оживлённо переговариваясь, вышли два припозднившихся зельевара. Одного Командор узнал сразу. 

— …и вообще, как только мы заговорили про зелья, сразу стало всё нормально. А почему ты сначала сказал, что это твоя девушка? 

— Представляю, что бы ей пришлось услышать, если бы я этого не сказал. А так ты по крайней мере пытался быть вежливым. И где бы я тебе нашёл ещё одну девушку, сходящую с ума по зельям? 

Тихо ступая, Томас двинулся за ними. Молодые люди были слишком увлечены разговором, чтобы услышать его шаги. 

— Давай, скажи: «Где бы я тебе ещё нашёл девушку, которая не училась в Хогвартсе и не имела несчастья лицезреть твоё бельё». 

— Северус, это нечестно! Скажи лучше, почему она не училась в Хогвартсе? Я так и не успел спросить.

— Её отец — дипломат, они жили во Франции. Рем, а вдруг она проведает… про Эпплтон? 

Теперь Томас узнал и второго — это был оборотень, тот самый, которого нашли для лаборатории Северуса. 

— Ну и что? — собеседник Северуса неподдельно удивился. — Женщинам плевать на то, чем ты занимался до свадьбы. Даже наоборот, это здорово, что ты, такой плейбой (тут Северус тихо фыркнул) из многочисленных своих женщин выбрал её. 

— Я, наверное, никогда в этом не разберусь. Она меня домой в гости пригласила, с родителями знакомиться, — сказал Северус. — Не знаю, что делать. 

— О! С родителями — это здорово! Это значит, она к тебе очень серьёзно относится. 

— Может быть, мне лучше срочно уехать на какую-нибудь конференцию, а?

— Не смей сбегать! Ты подумай, это же семья, дети. Ты понимаешь, что такое дети? 

Северус скорчил кислую гримасу.

— Ну почему те, кому доступно счастье, так мало его ценят? — воздел руки оборотень. 

Командор ясно представил себе Северуса в объятиях пышнотелой дамы, представил себе мирную картину его семейной жизни, множество детей вокруг… Много совсем чужих детей вокруг отца. Он держался на минуту, глядя им вслед, а потом вместо того, чтобы идти в финансовый отдел, свернул к архиву отдела Тайн, где хранились личные дела сотрудников. Наутро в международный отдел ушёл приказ о назначении дипломата Целлера на вакантный пост посла в Мексике. Позже, два месяца спустя, для его дочери по заданию Министра выбили уникальную возможность стажировки в закрытом Теночтитланском научном центре.

***  
Командор оглядел споривших соратников. 

— У меня есть кандидатура, которая устроит всех, — прервал он перепалку и улыбнулся тихой довольной улыбкой. 

***  
1987 

В жизни каждого человека случается день, столь ужасный, что каждая его деталь отпечатывается в памяти навсегда. 

С утра Северусу всё удавалось. Прислали утверждённый проект, который он отослал на согласование две недели тому назад. Проект предполагал большие расходы, и Северус был уверен, что смету урежут наполовину. Он даже прикинул, как будет выкручиваться, чтобы добыть недостающие средства. Из сметы не вычеркнули ни единого пункта, но Северус не ощутил ожидаемой радости. Напротив, тревога, снедавшая его с самого утра, усилилась. Он не мог понять, в чем дело — видно, встал не с той ноги. 

Сегодня ему пришлось завтракать в одиночестве. Люпин, должно быть, отсыпался после очередного рейда. 

Полгода назад Линкей, который знал обо всех вакансиях в Министерстве, предложил формально устроить Ремуса в аврорат — ставка там была почти вдвое выше лаборантской. Подразумевалось, что из лаборатории Люпин не уйдёт. Обсудив предложение, они согласились. Но теперь, когда подняла голову оппозиция, номинальная служба нежданно-негаданно обернулась участием в аврорских рейдах. Рема забирали в рейд уже в третий раз. Северусу и в голову не приходило беспокоиться: по словам Рема, в первый раз они дежурили на Диагон-аллее, а во второй — ходили утихомиривать трёх пьяных магов, развлекавшихся волшебством в маггловском пабе. 

В лаборатории Северуса ждал ещё один приятный сюрприз: серия экспериментов дала, наконец, безупречное зелье-«петлю», которое должно было ускорять метаболизм оборотня на время превращения, чтобы сократить мучительный процесс, а затем замедлять обмен веществ до уровня чуть меньшего, чем у обычного человека, тормозя тем самым старение организма. И снова Северус не обрадовался. Напротив, его раздражение усилилось. На ком он будет испытывать это зелье? До полнолуния осталось всего четыре дня. Почему Ремуса нет, когда он ему так нужен? 

Должность Люпина в аврорате была фикцией, и Хмури с Розбери прекрасно об этом знали. Сжав губы, Северус швырнул журнал на стол и решительно направился в аврорат. Они не имеют права эксплуатировать его оборотня! Ремус необходим самому Северусу. 

В лифте оказалось полдюжины авроров. Они дружно уставились на Северуса, прервав разговор, который вели до того (кажется, они ссорились). Северус смотрел себе под ноги. В молчании они доехали до второго уровня. Северус немного замешкался, пропуская авроров вперёд. В коридоре было шумно и необычно людно. Он едва успел убраться с дороги здоровенного парня, который вел на цепи служебно-розыскную химеру, и, к своему облегчению, увидел Эйвери. 

Лицо Эйвери не выразило радости от встречи, но всё же он остановился, когда ему заступили дорогу.

— Чего это все бегают? — раздражённо спросил Северус. 

— Ночью убили твоего оборотня, — хмуро ответил тот.

— Что? — едва выговорил Северус побелевшими губами. 

— Проверка. Как обычно, вчетвером. Там была засада, они точно ждали нас. Оборотня сразу оттеснили. На нас тоже человек пять пришлось, только успевали отбиваться. Хорошо, успели выскочить за антиаппарационную зону, а то тоже бы каюк. 

Северус не отводил взгляда от лица Эйвери. Мир вокруг словно застыл, воздух превратился в сироп, который никак нельзя вдохнуть.

— Вы его бросили? 

— Да он сам виноват. Увидел своего приятеля, Блэка, палочку-то и опустил. А Блэк, ясное дело, не растерялся. — Эйвери передернул плечами. — Отправляют новичков всяких, потом только и знаешь, что трупы собирать. Ничего не поделаешь, Снейп. У нас такая работа. Парень знал, на что шёл. 

Северус хотел сказать, что это какая-то ошибка, все эти рейды — лишь формальность и что никак не могли Рема убить, но Эйвери уже ушёл, оставив Снейпа посреди коридора. 

Северус бросился к Розбери, возглавлявшему маленький отряд. Тот хмуро повторил рассказ Эйвери, прибавив, что второй отряд, спешным порядком собранный в Министерстве, не смог пробиться к месту стычки — там стояли довольно сильные заклинания, которые, правда, к утру пали сами собой. Люпина уже нашли и сейчас доставят в Мунго.

— Живого? — с надеждой спросил Северус.

— В него запустили ножевым проклятием, умер от потери крови. Ребята из «Анубиса» приведут тело в нормальный вид. Похороны через три дня. 

Лицо Розбери расплылось перед глазами, и вместо него Северус вдруг увидел Ремуса с улыбкой, будто говорившей: «Сейчас дела идут скверно, но потом всё будет хорошо, правда?» 

Образ померк. На миг всё вокруг померкло. 

Северус не помнил, как вышел на улицу, как аппарировал к лечебнице. Он успел увидеть, как доставили тело Ремуса. Прислонившись к стене, он смотрел на проплывавшие мимо носилки. На улице моросил дождик; лицо Рема было мокрым и неестественно белым. Смерть, смягчив его черты, превратила последнюю гримасу боли в знакомую улыбку. На старой мантии, которой прикрыли тело, там и сям проступали бурые пятна. Ножевое проклятие истерзало тело Люпина, оставив нетронутым только лицо. Северус отвёл взгляд от мантии, заскорузлой от крови, и перевёл взгляд на шагавшего рядом с носилками Спиннета. Тот тоже был в крови. 

«Ранен? — удивился Северус, но тут же опомнился. — Нет, это тоже кровь Рема». 

— Вы работали вместе с покойным? 

Северус не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему, и высокой женщине в пенсне пришлось повторить свой вопрос. 

— Да, — хрипло ответил он. 

С покойным, повторил он про себя. Работал. Теперь всё, что они с Ремусом делали вместе, будет звучать в прошедшем времени. 

— Я из «Анубиса», — спокойно произнесла женщина. Должно быть, ей так часто приходилось сталкиваться с людьми, оглоушенными смертью близких, что она сделалась неуязвима для чужого горя. — Нам нужно, чтобы кто-то принес чистую одежду покойного. В той, что на мистере Люпине, его хоронить нельзя. Вы сможете это сделать? 

— Да, — сказал Северус. — Конечно. Дайте мне ваш адрес. 

Женщина протянула ему карточку и куда-то исчезла. 

На работу Северус не вернулся. 

Квартира Ремуса располагалась в трёх кварталах от святого Мунго. Дождь перестал, и Северус пошёл пешком. Это было так странно — Ремуса нет, а вокруг кипит жизнь, снуют люди, смеются дети, как будто ничего не произошло, будто так и нужно, чтобы Ремус ушёл, а все они остались. С полдороги Северуса едва не заставила повернуть назад вспышка безумной надежды: ему вдруг почудилось, что медики ошиблись, и Ремус вовсе не умер. Потом Северус вспомнил обескровленное лицо с заострившимися чертами и побрёл дальше. На ступенях лестницы, ведущей к квартире, он уже знал: всё кончено. Люпин мёртв, и ничего не изменится. 

Северус открыл квартиру, знакомую ему до мельчайшей детали. Странно, какой заброшенной она ему показалась, ведь она не простояла пустой и дня. Северус машинально потер ноющий левый локоть. Видимо, ушибся и не заметил. Нет, кажется, это сердце. 

— Вот видишь, — сказал он вслух, и его голос прозвучал слишком громко, — у меня всё же есть сердце, Ремус. А ты не верил. 

На столе лежало полплитки молочного шоколада в разорванной обёртке — дневная порция Рема. Северус отломил кусочек, положил в рот. Шоколад таял на языке: молоко, какао — нота изначальной горечи, забитая сахаром. Северус отломил ещё дольку и стал разбирать вещи. Он уже выходил из дома, когда на лестницу выглянула квартирная хозяйка Люпина. 

— Доброе утро, мистер Снейп.

Женщина без удивления взглянула на свёрток с вещами в руках Северуса. Он часто приходил за чистой одеждой для измученного очередной трансформацией Ремуса. 

— Мистер Люпин сегодня не придёт?

— Он никогда больше не придёт. Вам найдут другого жильца, миссис Чесс. 

— Мистер Люпин хочет сменить квартиру?

Мистер Люпин уже ничего не хочет. 

— Он умер, миссис Чесс. 

— О, — женщина прижала руку к груди. — Как же… такой молодой… 

— Его убили, миссис Чесс. До свиданья. Я пришлю человека за вещами мистера Люпина. 

Ветер выл в трубах, как овдовевшая волчица. И снова пошёл дождь. 

***  
Перед похоронами Северусу приснилось, что его глаза высохли, словно источники в пустыне. Он ослеп. Но не страх охватил его, а только промозглая осенняя тоска. На груди Северуса свернулась змея. Настоящие змеи сухие и прохладные, эта же была скользкой и ледяной, и с клыков её капал яд; проев кожу и грудинную кость, он проник в сердце, смешался с кровью, навеки отнимая радость, оставляя только пустоту и усталость… 

Северус проснулся, задыхаясь. Пот заливал ему глаза. Сон ушёл, но пустота осталась. Её не могло заполнить ничего — кроме мести. 

Блэк должен умереть. Когда он уйдёт, пустота и боль исчезнут вместе с ним. 

Над кладбищем висело низкое холодное небо. Иногда порывы ветра чуть раздвигали тучи; солнечные лучи показывались в просвете и вновь исчезали, бледные, как пальцы мертвеца, пытающегося выбраться из могилы. 

На похоронах собралось неожиданно много людей. Северус протолкался поближе к гробу, чтобы взглянуть на Ремуса в последний раз. Вокруг переминались с ноги на ногу родственницы Люпина, о которых Северус никогда не слышал. 

— И жизнь-то всю промучился, горемыка, и помереть-то легко не дали, — вздохнула рядом старушка в остроконечной шляпе. 

Неожиданно у Северуса сжало горло так, что не вздохнуть. Отчего-то страшно захотелось рассказать, каким был Рем, чтобы он перестал быть для всех этих людей просто вежливым оборотнем, для того, чтобы нежное дружеское чувство, сжигавшее его изнутри, передалось всем остальным. Северусу хотелось, чтобы его горе отразилось, как в зеркале, в их сердцах. Но его окружали кривые зеркала, и в каждом из них отражались чужие мертвецы, чужие утраты — бездонное озеро отражений, искажённых памятью, неверным толкованием когда-то произнесённых слов и желанием сохранить лишь свет без тени. 

Ворох сухих листьев поднялся в воздух — ненужные жизни, уносимые ветром, чтобы дать место новым. 

Ремус был слишком молод, чтобы его отмели в сторону. Его имя не должно быть забыто. Его жизнь не должна быть развеяна по ветру. 

Северус желал возмездия и вечной памяти о призраке, в которого превратился его единственный друг. Бойтесь сбывшихся желаний. На следующее утро Снейп остро ощутил справедливость этой старой поговорки. Газеты пестрели статьями об убийстве мирного оборотня, тошнотворно-сладенькими историями о его короткой жизни. Журналистов, являвшихся за подробностями их с Ремом дружбы и сотрудничества, Северус грубо выставлял за дверь. 

Кажется, набирала обороты кампания по превращению Люпина в святого мученика. Между тем, Ремус не был святым. Мучеником — да, но не святым. Статьи звучали, будто охотничье «Ату!»; в них слышалась не печаль, а азарт загонщиков. Северус был против того, чтобы тень Ремуса неслась во главе своры легавых. Волк должен оставаться волком даже посмертно. 

Северус рвал газеты и бросал их в огонь, завидев очередную фальшивую статейку. Что эти люди могли знать о подлинной дружбе и о настоящем предательстве? Они кричали так громко потому, что Ремус был им чужим. Об истинных утратах молчат, ибо молчание — лучшее лекарство от скорби. Молчание и тишина. 

Соболезнования сослуживцев Северус принимал, как ненужные, непрошеные подарки; он произносил необходимые слова и ничего не чувствовал. Недели две после похорон он ходил, словно восставший из гроба. Работал он чудовищно много. 

Первое время Люпин присутствовал в лаборатории, отказываясь уходить. Северус резко поворачивал голову, краем глаза заметив Ремуса, застывшего в дверях, измученного долгой дорогой; видел его за старым рабочим столом (листы нечитанных журналов шевелились, когда их касались прозрачные пальцы); усталая улыбка Люпина отражалась в зеркале над раковиной всякий раз, когда Северус заходил вымыть руки, и, когда ему предлагали чаю, он подавлял в себе желание спросить Ремуса, не желает ли тот сделать перерыв. Он разговаривал с Ремусом, подкалывал его, упрекал, спрашивал его мнение по разным поводам. Ему казалось, что он начинает сходить с ума. 

Океан, Mare Tenebrosum, вновь рычал, ударяя по берегу когтистыми лапами; где-то в его волнах уже затерялся Ремус, и теперь очередь была за Северусом. Но он не намеревался пойти ко дну прямо сейчас. Мысль о мести поддерживала его на плаву. 

На исходе третьей недели в лабораторию зашёл Розбери с явным намерением сообщить, что с уходом близких жизнь не кончается. Северус поинтересовался, пойман ли уже Блэк и остальные убийцы и когда ожидается суд. Розбери неожиданно смутился и признался, что руки у них связаны, а руководство аврората явно старается свернуть расследование. 

Северус задумчиво поглядел в потолок, потому перевел взгляд на Розбери и улыбнулся. От этой улыбки закалённого аврора прошиб холодный пот. Он тут же вспомнил о массе неотложных дел, которые требовали его присутствия, и поспешил уйти. Слинял, если говорить без обиняков. Посещение Розбери подействовало на Северуса крайне благотворно. Он снова начал обедать в кафе, уходил домой не позже восьми вечера и даже как-то раз похвалил одну из лаборанток, повергнув её в состояние шока. 

Продолжалась эта благость около недели, а по её истечении Северус пропал.

***  
Сегодня, пожалуй, можно отправиться домой пораньше, — решил Томас. 

Срочных дел, требующих его присутствия в Министерстве, не осталось (в последнее время такие несуетливые вечера сделались редкостью); можно было выделить полчаса для прогулки с Бонкаром, а перед сном прочесть пару-тройку статей о новейших разработках в области алхимии, которые Томас давно приметил, но до которых у него все не доходили руки. 

— Сейчас прогуляемся, приятель, разомнём лапы, — тихо сказал он горгулу. Тот расправил полупрозрачные уши и внимательно посмотрел на хозяина. 

В дверь постучали, вежливо, но настойчиво. Бетельгейзе. Бонкар тяжело вздохнул и уронил голову на лапы, весь — воплощение рухнувших надежд. 

— Это ненадолго, — утешил его Томас. — Входите, Бетельгейзе. 

Секретарь замер в дверях. Выражение его лица заставило Томаса насторожиться. 

— Хмури, сэр. Говорит, дело небольшое, но срочное. 

— Впустите его. 

Должно быть, Хмури ждал под дверью, потому что и секунды не прошло, как он переступил порог. 

— В чём дело, Аластор? 

— Бесследно исчез один из сотрудников «Братства алихимиков».

— Мне лично броситься на его поиски? Если у аврората не хватает сил, обратитесь к Линкею. 

В любое другое время Хмури бы досталось, но сегодня Томас был слишком благодушен и расслаблен.

— Пропал Северус Снейп. 

На вид Томас остался совершенно спокойным, но что-то разом толкнуло его в грудь и голову. По всем его членам медленно разливался яд. Аластор начал говорить и споткнулся на середине фразы. Обычно за ним этого не водилось. 

— Я хотел спросить, сэр, не отправили ли вы его куда-нибудь с поручением? Мы думали… его нет уже четвёртый день. 

Перед глазами у Томаса помутнело, как перед видением. Но он постарался собраться и проговорил невыразительным голосом:

— Может быть, он у кого-то из знакомых или развлекается с девочкой. Есть ли смысл беспокоиться?

— Никак нет, всё проверили. Он в эти дни нигде не появлялся. В лаборатории его хватились через день.

— И никто не обеспокоился, когда он не пришёл на работу? — это прозвучало неожиданно эмоционально.

— В последнее время Северус Снейп был подавлен, и мы думали… — Хмури искоса взглянул на Командора и вытер лоб платком. — Кроме того, у него индивидуальный график работы. В общем, никто не удивился, что он не пришёл. 

— Пропадает один из лучших зельеваров страны, а аврорат бездействует! Хмури, что это значит?! Ваше дело — искать! Привлеките любые силы. О результатах будете докладывать мне лично каждые четыре часа.

Хмури кивнул так, словно именно этого и ожидал.

Томас постарался взять себя в руки и возвратиться к работе. О прогулке он уже забыл. Ряд законопроектов и других документов требовали его непосредственного внимания. Но сосредоточиться как следует не получалось. Он то и дело поглядывал на часы. Стрелки, казалось, прилипли к циферблат, не желая двигаться. Командор проверил часы на исправность и снова обратился к документам. О пропавшем Северусе он приказал себе не думать, уверив себя, что Хмури обязательно придет с какими-нибудь хорошими новостями. 

Время тянулось невыносимо медленно. Минуты капали, словно ледяная вода за шиворот. Томасу вдруг пришло в голову, что Бетельгейзе мог не пустить Хмури, оберегая покой своего Командора. Он вышел в приёмную и сказал Бетельгейзе, чтобы Аластор входил без доклада. К середине четвёртого часа Томас не выдержал и, вызвав Линкея, потребовал проверить свой кабинет на чары замедленного времени. Если Линкей и удивился, то виду не подал.

Еще через полчаса появился Хмури с коротким:

— Никаких новостей пока нет.

— Ищите, — мрачно ответил Томас.

Вся ночь и весь следующий день прошли в томительном ожидании. 

Командор составил специальную бумагу на доступ к любому из артефактов хранилища, позже, глядя на недоумевающего Хмури с расписной русской тарелкой и яблоком в руках, вызвал в помощь специалистов из отдела Магической безопасности. В этот день Томас был раздражительнее обычного. 

Вечером он отправился домой с твёрдым намерением отдохнуть, однако ему не спалось. Он поднялся с постели и, затеплив свечку, взял книгу. Буквы расплывались, превращаясь в его глазах во вспышки заклинаний, которыми можно оборвать человеческую жизнь. Тогда Томас опять лёг и, забросив руки за голову, как отуманенный, долго глядел на стену.

Он не мог потерять отца во второй раз. Не мог, но потерял.

Где этот мальчишка? Неужели оппозиция не остановилась на оборотнях и стала истреблять простых служащих? И почему выбор пал на Северуса Снейпа, а не на более заметных магов? Неужели кто-то узнал об их связи? Он был слишком мягок с этими стерильными, они опаснее, чем он полагал.

Если Северус Снейп погибнет здесь и сейчас, значит, отца разметало на мельчайшие частицы при перемещении в будущее. Он погибнет дважды, и надежды встретить его нет вообще.

Томас закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться, как делал это не раз перед решающим ударом. Но под закрытые веки продолжали назойливо просачиваться видения из прошлого, в которых отец играл с ним, гулял по деревне, крепко сжимая ладошку маленького Томми в своей. Вот он, совсем малыш, сидит на коленях у отца, прижавшись щекой к колючей мантии, и слушает, как тот читает сказку. Вот отец, положив свою руку поверх его, учит, как правильно помешивать зелье. Вот отец приходит к нему с подарком — фигуркой игрушечного ловца… Сердце Томаса сжималось. Он давно отвык от этого чувства, и сознание собственной беспомощности приводило его в ярость. 

Послышался стук, и в тёмной комнате Томасу почудилось какое-то движение. Он открыл глаза, в один миг выхватил палочку:

— Stupefy!

И почти одновременно бросил невербальный Lumos.

В яркой вспышке заклинания он с удивлением увидел на полу Беллу, одетую в дорожное чёрное платье. Беллы здесь не должно было быть. Младшего Лестрэнджа отправили в Грецию на поправку здоровья, и Командор знал: Рабастану пришлось потратить немало сил, чтобы уговорить упрямую невестку хотя бы тут соблюсти приличия и сопровождать мужа. Томас быстро наложил на ошарашенную женщину сложные чары идентификации и только потом помог ей подняться.

— Зачем ты пришла?

— Мне сказали, с тобой что-то неладно, — хрипло произнесла Беллатрикс.

Вот это да! Кажется, с ним действительно неладно, раз уж старые друзья спешно вызвали для него женщину. Только её ещё тут не хватало! Выпроводив Беллу, Томас связался по камину с авроратом, чтобы в очередной раз выслушать неутешительные новости. 

До утра он так и просидел, всматриваясь в пламя камина, видя в нем то их старый дом в деревеньке, то профиль Северуса, то формулы зелий.

На следующее утро Командор отправил на переговоры с гоблинами вместо себя Крауча. Он перечитывал корреспонденцию, но смысл прочитанного доходил до него не сразу; начав подписывать документы, он тут же отложил их в сторону — в этом неприятном, раздражающем состоянии душевной смуты он был способен наделать ошибок, между тем именно сейчас он не мог позволить себе ни одного промаха. 

Чёртов Северус! Как только он найдётся, сотру его в порошок, пообещал себе Томас. Если только найдётся… Паника накатила на него холодной волной.

Самым ярким из воспоминаний раннего детства был тот момент, когда он впервые увидел отца: тот стоял в комнате директора приюта, высокий, мрачный и горделивый, как бог, а приютские тетки рядом с ним казались испуганными и словно усохшими. Приют Томас помнил смутно, но то чувство страха, одиночества, беспомощности и никомуненужности, которое накатило на него, было хуже любых самых страшных воспоминаний. Он прислушался к себе — тишина: и Отец, и Змей молчали. Неужели начинается?! Сейчас, благодаря временному коллапсу, будет меняться его жизнь, будут истончаться и исчезать одно за другим все воспоминания об отце? 

Томас несколько раз прошёл от двери к столу и обратно. Надо прогуляться и развеяться, иначе дойдёт до выброса спонтанной магии. Он вышел из кабинета. Ноги сами привели его к аврорату. Командор тихо толкнул дверь. Двое авроров, по всей видимости, дежурные, играли за столиком в волшебные шахматы. Один из них, молодой парень, вальяжно развалился на стуле. Из-за приоткрытой двери во внутренние комнаты доносился смех.

Ярость вспыхнула внезапно: как мог кто-то из тех, кто обязан был найти Северуса, сидеть вот так и ничего не делать?! Может быть, Северус в этот самый момент задыхается или истекает кровью от наложенных проклятий… Шахматы взорвались, осыпаясь серой пылью на посеревшие от страха лица авроров. Томас не помнил даже, что он кричал перепуганным магам. Он знал, что приступ гнева была ошибкой, но ничего не смог с собой поделать.

Пошли восьмые сутки исчезновения Северуса и четвёртые, которые Командор проводил без сна. Он не нервничал так даже во время захвата Министерства. Тогда беспокойство обернулось весёлой яростью, и магия танцевала в крови. Сейчас тоскливый выматывающий страх отравлял горечью еду и не давал забыться сном более, чем полчаса.

В дверь постучали, затем, не дожидаясь ответа, вошли Хмури и спокойный основательный немец Вергермейер из аврората. Почувствовав недоброе, Томас вскочил так резко, что тяжёлый стул отлетел в сторону. Бонкар взрыкнул, пробуждаясь ото сна. Оба посетителя вздрогнули, Хмури поспешно проговорил:

— Мы ещё не нашли его, но мы знаем, где он был около получаса назад.

— Мой Командор, — проговорил немец с легким акцентом, — в 6.17 утра сработала Сетевая сигнализация непростительных заклятий.

Сигнализацию, которая должна была, как сетью, отлавливать магов, применявших непростительные, установили ещё два года назад на всей территории Британии. Принцип её работы был подобен принципу отслеживания несанкционированного колдовства у школьников, технические средства позаимствованы у магглов. Но сеть имела пару существенных недостатков: не действовала на территориях, принадлежавших древним семействам и пропитавшихся магией, а её сигнал приходил с запозданием на две минуты. Если прибавить ещё несколько минут, необходимых аврорам, чтобы собраться по тревоге и прибыть на место, у преступника было достаточно времени, чтобы аппарировать.

— В 6.19, когда группа авроров вышла из здания Министерства и направлялась к площадке для аппарации, они наткнулись на человека, который был впоследствии опознан как Сириус Блэк, — Вергермейер говорил, словно читал по бумаге. — Блэк был под действием Непростительного заклятия Imperio и направлялся в аврорат. Два аврора последовали за ним. После того, как в аврорате Блэк сообщил дежурному, что он является убийцей ликантропа Ремуса Люпина, Imperi oперестало действовать само собой. В ходе допроса Блэк сообщил, что был атакован Северусом Снейпом, который и наложил на него непростительное заклятие.

— Где это было? 

— В Южном Уэльсе, — отозвался Хмури.

Командор махнул рукой Вергермейеру, отпуская. Дождался, пока тот выйдет.

— Аластор, найди мне его. 

Хмури кивнул. Он вернулся через полтора часа, на сей раз один:

— Северус Снейп работает в лаборатории.

— Что? — переспросил Томас, впиваясь взглядом в аврора. — В какой лаборатории?

— Северус Снейп работает в своей лаборатории.

Томас откинулся на спинку кресла и постарался скрыть, какое облегчение он сейчас испытал — словно целый горный хребет свалился с его плеч. 

Хмури неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Мой Командор, применение Непростительных… следствие по этому делу…

— Никакого следствия.

— Вот и я подумал, что добровольное признание сочтут Блэку за смягчающее обстоятельство.

— К чёрту Блэка. У Северуса не должно быть неприятностей из-за этой чистокровной сволочи! Отправьте его в Азкабан. 

— Без суда?

Томас сжал губы. 

— Нет, — сказал он, подумав. — Надлежащая процедура, безусловно, должна быть соблюдена. Однако нет необходимости собирать Визенгамот в полном составе ради каждого убийцы, вина которого очевидна. Непростые сейчас времена, Аластор. Я подготовлю рескрипт, по которому решения о заключении в Азкабан лиц, чьи преступления подтверждают показания нескольких очевидцев, либо не влекущие за собой длительные сроки заключения, будут приниматься только тремя судьями. Ступайте. 

Хмури склонил голову, вскинул её в чётком военном кивке и развернулся, чтобы выйти.

— Аластор, — окликнул его Томас. — До суда поместите Блэка в одиночную камеру. Я не хочу, чтобы он с кем-нибудь разговаривал. Проследите, чтобы охранники не болтали с ним. 

— Да, мой Командор. 

Томас легко прошёлся по разуму Хмури. Аврор был уверен, что Командор печётся о безопасности молодого Снейпа. Томаса это удовлетворило. Даже Хмури, чья преданность равнялась преданности Бонкара, не должен был знать о том, что Сириус   
Блэк и его товарищи получили анонимную информацию о готовящемся рейде авроров и потому оказались готовы к атаке. Вряд ли Хмури и его товарищи заподозрят что-то большее, нежели предательство со стороны одного из «стерильных», и всё же… не стоит. 

Томас взглянул на раскрытые листы дела, лежавшего поверх прочих, и впервые за эти изнурительные дни на его лице появилась улыбка. Гилдерой Локхарт. Мошенничество, незаконное применение Obliviate. Вот с этого хлыща он и начнёт. Люди нетерпимы к мошенникам, имевшим несчастье попасться на горячем, и ещё нетерпимее к кумирам, рухнувшим в грязь. Им будет легче принять упрощение судебной процедуры в применении к столь недостойному субъекту, а там прецедент будет создан. В этой стране чтят прецеденты. 

Дойдёт и до Блэка… а после и до других. 

***  
Дни установились на редкость тёплые для марта месяца. С Темзы дул неприятный резкий ветер, однако солнце припекало так, что Северусу пришлось надеть летнюю мантию. 

В лаборатории она была как раз кстати, но на лестнице, служившей всем отделам общей курилкой, в ней было зябко. Северус передёрнул плечами, на ходу достал портсигар. Зажав сигарету зубами, равнодушно огляделся. Смотреть тут было не на что: тусклый светильник — чары никак не удавалось отладить, маленький пятачок площадки у подножия лестницы, перегороженный пополам решёткой, в которой была проделана дверца, а за ней — новая лестница. 

Северус закурил, убрал палочку в пристёгнутый к запястью чехол, сунул портсигар в карман. Металл звякнул о металл. Недоуменно сдвинув брови, Северус пошарил в кармане и извлёк маленький предмет — зажигалку в форме апельсина. 

Северус смотрел на нее, как загипнотизированный, пока резкая боль не привела его в чувство — сигарета, дотлевшая до фильтра, обожгла ему пальцы. 

Это была зажигалка Ремуса. Он не любил пользоваться Incendio. Говорил, что запах магии перебивает аромат табака. 

— А как Зверь относится к запаху сигарет? — спросил как-то Северус. 

— Я ведь тоже не любитель сырого мяса, — Ремус усмехнулся. — Идём на компромиссы. 

Зажигалка, будто хроноворот, обратила время вспять: вновь стоял солнечный сентябрьский день, последний всплеск угасающего лета; после ленча они с Ремусом решили прогуляться пешком до портала в Министерство. Сначала обменивались ленивыми, малозначительными репликами, потом совсем замолчали. Ремус жмурился, подняв лицо к небу, иногда поглядывал на Северуса и улыбался. С ним было хорошо молчать. 

Затянувшуюся паузу нарушил тоже Ремус.

— Жизнь мага всё-таки дает массу преимуществ. Погляди на этих людей. Чтобы добраться до работы, они вынуждены спешить, прыгать в — как это? — такси, стоять в автомобильных «пробках»… А мы можем оказаться в любой точке земного шара в мгновение ока, стоит только захотеть. 

— Вот только воспользоваться этой возможностью мы не спешим, — заметил Северус. 

— Какие наши годы? Успеем еще. Когда ты берёшь отпуск?

— В апреле.

— Боги, ну и время!

— А что? Не февраль ведь. 

— Как насчёт поездки в Испанию?

Северус удивлённо хмыкнул и потянулся за сигаретами. 

— Что так вдруг?

— Не знаю. Просто захотелось. Море, солнце, старинные замки, Альгамбра… красавицы-испанки. Ты сойдёшь за местного — такой же чёрный и носатый. Карменситы будут от тебя без ума, — Ремус тихонько засмеялся.

— Болван, — Северус беззлобно усмехнулся. — Одолжи зажигалку, а то магглы кругом. 

— Держи, — Ремус протянул изящный бронзовый апельсинчик. 

Северус закурил и попытался вернуть зажигалку, но Люпин удержал его руку. 

— Оставь себе. На память.

— На какую ещё память? Я тебя каждый день вижу. Захочешь — не забудешь. 

Из-под ног брызнула стайка воробьёв. Горький аромат опавшей листвы и дыма окутывал город, вползал в душу, как дурное предчувствие; солнце улыбалось светло и виновато, будто прощаясь. Ремус улыбнулся так же.

— А вдруг забудешь? Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы обо мне забыли. Ты помни обо мне, хорошо?..

Северус тряхнул головой. Солёные капли разлетелись веером, осев на воротнике, на тыльной стороне ладони; щёки были мокры — Северус не заметил, что плачет. 

Он не уронил ни слезы на похоронах и потом не заплакал ни разу, до нынешнего дня, теперь же будто гнойник прорвался, накопившаяся печаль выплескивалась наружу; он вцепился в решётку, сжимая зажигалку в кулаке, и сгибался, корчился в беззвучных рыданьях. Лишь однажды судорожный полувыдох-полустон нарушил тишину в этом мёртвом месте, где Северус Снейп оплакивал своего мертвого друга. 

Наверху хлопнула дверь, и послышались голоса, гулко отдававшиеся под каменными сводами. Северус быстро попятился. Решётчатая дверь была незаперта. Он быстро проскользнул в неё и укрылся в тёмной нише. Последнее, чего он хотел — чтобы кто-то увидел его с заплаканными глазами и распухшим носом; такого унижения он бы точно не перенёс. 

Прислонившись к холодной стене, он затаился и стал ждать.

Курильщиков было двое. Сначала они кашляли и шаркали ногами, потом послышалось почти одновременное «Incendio», и резко запахло табаком. Закурив, двое продолжили беседу, очевидно, начатую раньше. 

— Почему он так взбесился?

От гнусного смешка, последовавшего в ответ, Северус инстинктивно ощерился. Он всё ещё не понимал, о ком идет речь, но такие интонации часто звучали в словах тех, кто говорил о нём за его спиной. 

— Может, этот носатый ублюдок — его сын? Говорят, в молодости он был ходок по бабам. 

— Он и сейчас ходок. — Новый смешок. — И не только по бабам. 

— Что?! Да брось. Командор — с этим?! Я бы до него пальцем не дотронулся!

— Ну, это на любителя. У него только волосы сальные, а так-то он ничего: осанка, всё такое, и потом — молодой. А Командор уже в возрасте. Знаешь, что про седину в бороду говорят? 

— Нет, это ужас. Один нос чего стоит. 

— У Лестрэндж тоже клювик немаленький. Точно тебе говорю, у него все такие: вороной масти, орлиные носы и с норовом. Наверное, он их плетью укрощает. 

Теперь засмеялись оба. 

— Так что ты с этим молокососом поаккуратней, — посоветовал гнусный. — Обидно, конечно, когда тебя обходят, а какому-то, без году неделя, личную лабораторию и всё такое, но — поосторожней. Мало ли что он Командору нашёптывает в этой своей лаборатории. На этом своем диванчике. 

— А я думал, он с оборотнем трахается.

— Одно другому не мешает… не мешало.

— Но если это правда, как Командор ему позволил?

— Тебе не кажется странным, что оборотня, который сроду ни в каких рейдах не участвовал, взяли и отправили на боевую операцию, где его тут же и прикончили?

— Что? Мерлин!

Губы Северуса шевельнулись, беззвучно повторяя восклицание.

— Только я ничего не говорил, — предупредил гнусный. 

— Конечно, Лайнус. Я — могила. 

Запах табачного дыма стал слабее. Сплетники замолчали. Северус услышал удаляющиеся шаги, а затем — грохот захлопнувшейся двери. 

Он прижался лбом к решетке, закрывая глаза. Вот что о нём болтают. О нём и о Командоре. О нём и о Ремусе… суки. 

Злости не было, только растерянность, сменившаяся беспомощным отвращением, будто он проснулся поутру и увидел на подушке огромного таракана. 

Северус огляделся по сторонам, словно надеясь увидеть кого-то, кто мог бы защитить его, очистить от грязных подозрений, но, разумеется, никого не увидел. Он был один. И отмываться от прилипшей грязи ему придётся в одиночку… если он вообще когда-нибудь сумеет отмыться. 

Лайнус. Это Крамер из отдела трансмутаций. А второй, должно быть, Мулетти. Он просто по потолку бегал от зависти, когда Северусу дали лабораторию. 

Теперь, когда сплетня обрела лицо, сквозь замешательство проступило возмущение, а затем накатила волна привычной ярости. Могила, говоришь? Будет тебе могила. Вам обоим. Такие болтуны ходят по краю пропасти и сорвутся рано или поздно. Достаточно лишь подтолкнуть их слегка. 

Северус приподнял угол рта в волчьем оскале. Вот это он и сделает: намекнёт Хмури, что стоит приглядеться к этой парочке. Аластор всегда рад подобным намёкам. А Северусу он почти благоволит, насколько вообще способен на это чувство. Пусть болтают. Посмотрим, насколько разговорчивы они будут на допросах в аврорате. Северус знал, что его намеренье подло и жестоко, но не испытывал ни раскаянья, ни сомнений. 

Он сделает это не из-за себя — чёрт с ней, с репутацией. Собака лает, ветер носит. И не из-за Командора — вот уж кто умеет за себя постоять, так это Командор; эти двое просто лишились рассудка, распуская сплетни о нём. Северус сделает это в память о Ремусе, потому что он теперь — единственный, кто может вступиться за честь мертвеца. 

Но неужели это правда? Неужели Командор отправил Ремуса на смерть?

«Да нет же, дурак, — одернул себя Северус. — В болтовне этих козлов нет ни слова правды, только зависть и злоба». 

Ведь так? Конечно. 

И всё же Командор впал в исступление, когда Северус исчез — об этом говорило всё Министерство, и Хмури в тот день, когда Северус появился на рабочем месте, выглядел сначала так, будто у него гора с плеч свалилась, а затем — как будто хочет дать Северусу затрещину, да боится. 

После выходки Северуса Командор не появлялся в лаборатории месяца два, а на ежегодной встрече с алхимиками почти демонстративно не замечал его. Если Командор сердился, почему он не наказал Северуса? Если обрадовался его возвращению, почему не пожелал с ним увидеться? Разве что… разве что он боялся обнаружить свои чувства. Свои подлинные чувства. 

Версия о влюблённости (Северус с трудом сдержал припадок смеха, чувствуя, что неизбежно скатится в истерику) никак не могла быть правдой, однако факты свидетельствовали о том, что Командор интересуется им гораздо сильнее, чем предполагал простой интерес к однофамильцу. Найти причин такого интереса Северус не мог. 

Он тяжело вздохнул. Чего ему не хватало для полного счастья, так это сплетен и сомнительных отношений с Командором. Лучше всего держаться от него подальше. И от всех остальных тоже. Больше никакой дружбы, никогда. Слишком больно терять друзей. Дружба — это не для него, как не для него оказалась и любовь. 

Северус Снейп выбирает одиночество. Отныне и навсегда. 

***  
События, произошедшие после смерти оборотня, имели неожиданные последствия.  
На следующий день после возвращения Северуса Томас спустился в его лабораторию с намерением учинить своевольному мальчишке примерный разнос. Северус не услышал, как отворилась дверь — это с его-то кошачьим слухом и кошачьей же подозрительностью! Добро бы он занимался каким-то делом, но нет: он просто сидел за столом и смотрел в пространство остановившимся взглядом. Томаса поразило его измученное лицо. 

«А если бы это я умер, он бы переживал так сильно?» — мелькнула горькая мысль.   
Разумеется, оборотни — тоже люди, но привязаться к одному из них вот так? Томас почувствовал гнев, разбавленный бесплодным сожалением. Возможно, следовало оставить Северусу его игрушку. 

Томас повернулся и вышел. Уже за порогом он обернулся. Северус оставался в той же позе, только теперь как будто следил взглядом за кем-то невидимым, и Томаса охватило беспокойство. Он велел мисс Рудольф ежедневно докладывать о состоянии её босса.   
Вид источенного горем мальчика порождал в Томе противоречивые чувства. Не доверяя себе и опасаясь проявить излишнюю теплоту, непривычную и потому неуместную, Томас решил отменить на время встречи с Северусом. Пусть всё уляжется, говорил он себе, а временная опала даст понять Северусу, что его самодеятельностью недовольны. Шли дни, Командор знал, что Северус понемногу возвращался к своему обычному поведению, разве что теперь он сделался ещё жёстче и молчаливей, чем раньше.

И Томас снова стал с завидной регулярностью навещать лаборатории зельеварения. Северус не избегал Командора, напротив, как будто был ему рад (а Бонкару даже улыбался), и Командор уже начал считать, что добился своего. Этот мальчик не был его отцом (даже попытка сравнить его с Северусом Снейпом вызывала усмешку), но Томасу хотелось завладеть его душой, привязать к себе. Он привык относиться к мальчику, как к младшему брату, и его задевало, что молодой Снейп не желал его любить. Или вернее было бы сказать — не мог? Скорее, последнее.

Томас видел, что Северус относится к нему с уважением, а в юности даже пытался ему подражать, но это было восхищение недоступным кумиром, без капли душевной теплоты или привязанности. Это раздражало. Отец любил его — почему этот не может?

А потом зарождающаяся теплота в отношениях вдруг разом исчезла; её словно задули, как свечу. Томас обратил внимание, что на очередной встрече Северус вжимается в кресло, что ему явно не по себе. При встречах он шарахался, стараясь оказаться как можно дальше. Конечно, Томас мог бы применить к Северусу легилименцию и легко узнать, в чём дело. Мог бы… но предпочел получить эти сведения привычным путем. 

На данное им поручение Нотт, Линкей и Хмури отреагировали по-разному.

Линкей прищурился на Бонкара, будто именно тот был ответственен за странное охлаждение Северуса к Томасу, сказал «Будет исполнено, мой Командор» и вышел. 

Нотт почему-то покраснел, подвигал подбородком, точно ему жал воротник и начал ни с того ни с сего рассказывать о появившейся среди молодежи моде на античность. Томас некоторое время слушал, ожидая, когда обычно прямолинейный начальник службы бытийной безопасности перейдёт к делу, но тот вдруг умолк и тоже уставился на Бонкара. 

— Вы что-то знаете? — спросил Томас прямо.

— Ничего, мой Командор! Но скоро всё выясню, — отчеканил Нотт и покраснел ещё гуще. 

Хмури повел себя удивительнее всех. Он попытался отказаться выполнять приказ, сообщив, что аврорат завален делами и разгадку психологических проблем Северуса Снейпа следует отложить до лучших времён. Томас даже не рассердился. Просто поинтересовался, не полагает ли Аластор, что ему, Командору, не известно о существующих в государстве проблемах, а также: не желает ли господин Хмури сесть за стол министра магии и разобраться с накопившимися делами, покуда сам министр будет выполнять собственное поручение. 

— Нет, сэр, — Хмури скорбно повращал глазом. — Не желаю, сэр. Я должен заняться поручением лично?

— Если вас не затруднит, — ядовито сказал Томас.

Хмури наконец проняло. Он щелкнул каблуками, выпятил грудь и отчеканил:

— Сделаем, мой Командор. 

Томас покачал головой и стал ждать результатов. 

На следующий день ему предстояло пережить ещё большее потрясение. Случайно выглянув в приёмную, он обнаружил, что начальники служб безопасности и глава аврората, сгрудившись вокруг стола Бетельгейзе, бросают кости. Сам секретарь стоял поодаль и, подняв брови «домиком», печально наблюдал за церемонией. Костяные кубики со стуком упали на столешницу. 

Линкей выдохнул и улыбнулся. Нотт выругался. 

Хмури подбросил кости снова. Кубики завертелись и зависли в воздухе. 

— Нет, вы бросайте по правилам, — запротестовал Линкей. 

— Это не я, — ответил Хмури.

— Тед! 

— Ну, чёрт возьми, — простонал Нотт. — Я знаю, что мне не повезёт.

— Бетельгейзе, бросьте вы, — попросил Хмури. 

Секретарь криво улыбнулся, приблизился к игрокам и, пытаясь сохранить достоинство, подбросил кубики снова. 

— Как дети малые, — пробормотал Томас, прикрывая за собой дверь. 

Если бы он слышал разговор своих подчиненных, то улыбка мгновенно исчезла бы с его губ. 

— А как сказать? — страдальчески спросил Нотт.

— Всё просто, — отчеканил Хмури. — «В Министерстве ходят слухи, порочащие честь и достоинство…»

— Ты уверен, что Командор сочтет их именно порочащими? — по-лисьи прищурился Линкей. — Не слыхал, чтобы он отрицательно отзывался об однополой любви. Кроме того, он учился у доктора Ф, пристрастия которого ни для кого не секрет. Не лучше ли сказать: «Просочились некоторые сведения…»

— То есть в том, что эта болтовня — правда, ты даже не сомневаешься? — с несвойственным ему ехидством спросил Нотт.

Линкей подавился словами.

— Это ложь, — вмешался Бетельгейзе. — Я бы знал. 

— Вот видишь! — триумфально воскликнул Хмури. — Иди, Тед. Скажи ему всё. А я уж позабочусь, чтобы наши сплетнички прикусили язычки. 

Нотт окинул счастливцев унылым взглядом, испустил душераздирающий вздох, одёрнул на себе китель и постучал в дверь кабинета. 

***  
Решение Командор принял быстро и спокойно. 

В течение недели институт «Братство алхимиков» был переведён в Шотландию, дряхлый Коппелиус с почётом отправлен на заслуженный отдых, а директором института назначен С.Снейп — новая звезда алхимии.

Как ни больно было это признавать, но вдали от Командора Северусу будет безопаснее. Человек с репутацией его любовника — прекрасная мишень для врагов. Кроме того, грязные слушки не должны окружать лидера нации.

Примечания:  
sancta sanctorium (лат.) — «святая святых». 

Коппелиус — старый алхимик из «Песочного человека» Гофмана. 

Memento scoparum! — Помни о мётлах! (иск.лат.) 

Vale! — прощай! (лат.)

Альраун — напоминающие человека мифические существа, обитающие в корнях мандрагоры, духи низшего порядка. В целом они дружелюбны по отношению к людям, но способны и к вредительству

Гейс (ирл.миф.) — форма обязательства, обета или персонального табу, наложенного на личность. Нарушение гейса, как правило, означало смерть нарушителя

Диан Кехт, Мак Кехт (ирл.миф.) — бог врачевания клана богов Туатха Де Данаан, имя которого, судя по объяснениям в «Выборе имен» и в «Словаре» Гормака» означало «бог здоровья».

Илия (Элайдж) Биллингтон — один из персонажей повести "Таящийся у порога", написанной Лавкрафтом в соавторстве с Огюстом Дерлеттом.


	3. Chapter 3

3 глава

1981

Северус проснулся около семи утра. За окнами было темно. Август перевалил за середину, по утрам опускались туманы. Северус выбрался из постели, с удовлетворением отметив, что согревающие чары действуют надлежащим образом, и улыбнулся, вспомнив, как отчаянно мёрз в первое время своего пребывания в Институте. 

Из боязни прослыть неженкой Северус стеснялся накладывать чары на свои комнаты — остальные сотрудники холода словно не замечали. Поэтому он просто приспособился ночевать в лаборатории, а к себе заходил лишь затем, чтобы переодеться да принять ванну. Однако вскоре его лишили и этой возможности: на очередной встрече с Командором он получил выговор за пренебрежение отдыхом. Северус уже смирился с тем, что за ним следят, и не возмутился. Не стал он и объяснять истинную причину своей любви к лабораторным помещениям (на кушетке рядом с большим атанором ему превосходно спалось). Он пообещал Командору проводить ночи в своей комнате, тем более что наступило лето, и в помещениях замка заметно потеплело. 

К осени Северус перестал стучать зубами, выбираясь из постели, и даже начал находить особенно удовлетворение в той ясности рассудка, которая появляется при работе в хорошенько выстуженном помещении, однако на спальню заклинания всё же наложил. Теперь он совершенно освоился на посту директора своего института, и ему стало безразлично, что о нём подумают. Северус по праву мог назвать его своим, потому что тяжкий труд перебазирования учреждение такого масштаба выпал на его долю. И это сейчас, когда он вихрем проносится по коридорам "Братства Алхимиков", все почтительно склоняют головы, а тогда, несколько лет назад многие посмеивались. 

Он был самым молодым директором в истории «Братства алхимиков», и это ужасно его напрягало, так же, как и репутация любимчика Командора (чтобы не сказать хуже). Северус боялся допустить промах, сделать что-нибудь не так, выставить себя на посмешище, боялся отдавать распоряжения собственным сотрудникам, которые проработали с Коппелиусом чёртову уйму времени и, разумеется, всё знали лучше его. От этого страха он сделался беспощадным тираном, не давал никому поблажки, держался с королевским высокомерием и работал по двадцать часов в сутки. Положение осложняло и то, что Коппелиус основательно запустил дела: бумаги находились в состоянии первозданного хаоса, а в лабораториях стояло оборудование, устаревшее сто лет тому назад. Порой, проходя по новым помещениям института, Северус с трудом удерживался от желания спросить, какой из музеев ограбили его достопочтенные коллеги. Постепенно ему удалось списать перевезённое из Министерства старьё — под стенания и вой бухгалтерии, разумеется; если бы не помощь Командора, вовек бы он от этого хлама не избавился, так и сошёл бы в могилу, сжимая в руках реторту восемнадцатого века с инвентарным номером 666 666. 

А Командор первый год вообще не появлялся в новом институте, хотя проблем с помощью не было: прибывали нарочные, и почти все просьбы Северуса быстро выполнялись, тем более что для себя он не просил ничего, только для Института. Он с самого начала не разделял себя и Институт, ставший его детищем, единственной его привязанностью. В него Северус вкладывал все свои силы, избывая тоску, работал день и ночь в попытке забыть прошлое — и в конце концов ему это удалось. Почти удалось. 

Исследование по антиликантропному осталось его главной темой, но когда в Институт прибыли двое новых оборотней для испытаний зелья, Северус понял, что работать с ними просто не сможет. Экспериментальная часть исследования была переложена на плечи ассистентов. Иногда Северус скучал по беззаботным дням, которые целиком мог посвящать опытам и при этом отвечать лишь за себя и непосредственно подчинённых ему сотрудников числом полдюжины, зато теперь у него появилось время для работы над серией монографий. 

Первую из них он послал Командору, не слишком рассчитывая, что тот найдёт время с ней ознакомиться. Однако тот не только прочел монографию, но и прислал длинный список дополнений и замечаний к ней. Северус знал, что Командор давно не занимается исследованиями, и его удивило, насколько хорошо тот разбирается в теме. Основательно переделав свой труд, Северус спросил, не указать ли Командора в качестве одного из авторов. Снейп-старший засмеялся и отверг предложенную ему честь, сообщив, что его устроит скромное положение редактора, а потом поинтересовался, намерен ли Северус продолжить серию. Это стало началом их совместной работы. Со временем, когда омерзительный осадок сплетни растворился, это сотрудничество стало доставлять Северусу радость. Его поражала глубина знаний Командора, изощрённость и гибкость его ума, и порой он не мог избавиться от чувства сожаления, что подобный талант пропал для науки, хотя и сознавал, что стезя, которую избрал для себя Томас Снейп, была важнее для страны. 

За завтраком, накрытом у камина (в институте имелась столовая, но Северус предпочитал завтракать в одиночестве), он вспомнил о предстоящем разговоре, и настроение у него испортилось, однако откладывать беседу было нельзя. Он быстро покончил со своими тостами и поспешил в свой кабинет. Встреча с Командором была назначена на четыре, и до этого времени ему ещё предстояло переделать уйму дел. Раньше квартира директора располагалась выше, на жилых этажах, но Северус распорядился переоборудовать комнаты рядом с кабинетом, чтобы не терять времени на переходы по лестницам. Едва он устроился за столом и принялся разбирать корреспонденцию, уже подготовленную расторопной Эппс, как в дверь постучали.

— Входите. 

— Доброе утро, господин директор, — приветствовала его Эппс. — Мисс Рудольф и доктор Никодемус ожидают вас в приёмной. 

Северус подозревал, что Эппс за ним шпионит, однако она была превосходной секретаршей, никогда ничего не забывала, понимала его с полуслова и не лезла к нему с советами. К тому же, она готовила чай лучше, чем кто-либо из всех знакомых Северусу людей. Кроме Ремуса.

— Пусть войдут. 

Первой вошла мисс Рудольф, прижимая к себе какие-то свитки, за ней следовал Никодемус. Они не смотрели друг на друга. Это было привычно: заместители Северуса друг друга терпеть не могли. Мисс Рудольф тихо презирала коллегу-сквиба. Никодемус публично выражал негодование лёгкостью, с которой мисс Рудольф разбазаривает деньги института на «сомнительные» проекты. 

Северус полагал, что истинная причина их конфликтов в том, что Никодемус завидует мисс Рудольф и страдает от своего бессилия, а та злится, поскольку громадные теоретические познания доктора не могут быть применены надлежащим образом из-за отсутствия у него магических способностей. Ссоры между ними служили повседневным развлечением на общих обедах, однако сегодня оба имели одинаковый виновато заговорщический вид. 

Вразнобой ответив на приветствие, они устроились на своих привычных местах. Северус вопросительно поднял бровь. 

— Судя по вашим лицам, — сказал он, — у нас произошло что-то экстраординарное. 

— Я бы не сказала, что это происшествие можно назвать экстраординарным, — мисс Рудольф задумчиво заглянула в свои свитки. 

— А я бы сказал, — тихо и ядовито заметил Никодемус. — Я думаю, что ничего экстраординарнее и представить себе нельзя.

— А я думаю…

— Я думаю, — спокойно сказал Северус, — сейчас вы мне расскажете, что именно произошло в институте за пять часов моего отсутствия, а там я оценю степень экстраординарности происшествия самостоятельно. 

— Вкратце, — Никодемус покосился на свитки в руках мисс Рудольф, — часть южных лабораторий оказалась в ином измерении. Я предупреждал, что так и будет! Но ведь я всего лишь теоретик, и господа практики считают излишним прислушиваться к моему ничтожному мнению.

— Кажется, я догадываюсь, что могло привести к подобному результату, — Северус холодно взглянул на мисс Рудольф. — Помнится, не далее, как два дня тому назад мы обсуждали этот вопрос, и я запретил проводить эксперимент. Моё мнение для вас тоже ничего не значит?

На жёлтых щеках мисс Рудольф проступила краска. Она молча смотрела перед собой, даже не пытаясь оправдаться.

— Почему вы их покрываете? — сердито осведомился Никодемус. — В том, что эти болваны решили провести запрещённый опыт, вашей вины нет. 

Северус подпёр подбородок рукой и переводил взгляд с одного заместителя на другого. 

— Это мои сотрудники, — мрачно ответила мисс Рудольф. — Я за них отвечаю.

— Несомненно, — подтвердил Северус. — Вашей вины никто не умаляет. Тем не менее, мне нужны имена наших отважных экспериментаторов. Кстати, где они?

— Там, — голос мисс Рудольф стал ещё мрачнее. — В исчезнувшем крыле. 

Северус смотрел на подчиненных, скрывая под маской начальственного гнева облегчение и желание расхохотаться. Возвращение пропавших лабораторий в первоначальное положение отняло у него почти всё время, остававшееся до встречи с Командором. Собственно, сама задача особой сложности не представляла, однако приходилось действовать осторожно, чтобы на выходе не получить вместо трёх бестолковых, но приличных на вид молодых людей три вывернутых наизнанку мешка с внутренностями. Это был бы крайне неприятный инцидент. Как мисс Рудольф отвечала за сотрудников своих лабораторий, он сам отвечал за весь Институт. К счастью, всё обошлось, и, хотя должно будет пройти ещё некоторое время, прежде чем лица незадачливых экспериментаторов утратят легкую ассиметричность, все они остались живы. Сидящий по центру молодой человек осторожно поднял руку и потрогал свой глаз. Северус не смог сдержать глумливой ухмылки. Он помнил, в какое недоумение его повергли в своё время картины Пикассо. «Где он видел таких людей и такие предметы?» — размышлял он тогда. Теперь он понял: должно быть, кто-то из окружения Пикассо тоже любил эксперименты с пространством.

— Ну, и как в ваших пустых головах поселилась идея вывернуть пространство внутри большого перегонного куба?

— Сэр, мы не...

— Сэр, рассказывать кратко или подробно? 

— Можете кратко, можете подробно, но времени у вас четыре минуты, — Северус взглянул на часы и нахмурился. — Разве мисс Рудольф не довела до вашего сведения, что я счёл проведение подобного опыта нецелесообразным? 

— Да, господин директор, — сказал Альберт Вэнс довольно дерзко. — Но мы посчитали, что если пространство будет искажено на небольшом участке, то мы сможем сохранить контроль над ситуацией. 

— Следовало бы оставить вас на той стороне и посмотреть, чего стоит ваш контроль. Вы в курсе, что в результате этого маленького недоразумения могла образоваться «чёрная дыра»? 

— Это совершенно исключено, сэр! — горячо, но не очень убедительно воскликнул Вэнс. 

— Хорошо. Инцидент исчерпан. 

Молодые люди выдохнули. 

— Однако я полагаю, что мисс Рудольф не в состоянии удерживать вас в рамках трудовой дисциплины, — невозмутимо продолжил Северус, — поэтому считаю необходимым избавить её от вас. 

Учёные в ужасе переглянулись. 

— Вы не можете нас уволить, — робко сказал тот, что проверял свой глаз. 

— Вы ошибаетесь, — вежливо уведомил его Северус. — Это мне по силам. 

Он выдержал паузу, сосредоточив свой взгляд на Вэнсе, который на глазах терял апломб. 

— Стало быть, так. Доктор Никодемус жалуется, что в его отделе не хватает людей. Поэтому вы двое переводитесь к нему… 

— Но там же только бумаги! — выпалил Вэнс. — Я не могу заниматься только бумагами! 

— Вы будете заниматься тем, чем вам скажут, или покинете Институт, — отрезал Северус. — А вы, мистер Грейбек, поработаете в поле. Наши коллеги в лагере Ивад давно просят прислать специалиста. 

— Где это? — жадно спросил Вэнс. 

— В Венгрии, — ответил Грейбек. — Где-то на границе с Румынией, в самой что ни на есть чёртовой дыре. 

— А может, поменяемся? 

— Напоминаю, что в лагере Ивад работают с так называемыми «дикими» оборотнями», — перебил его Северус. — Всё, дорогие коллеги, разговор окончен. Мистер Грейбек, батюшке привет.

— Он меня убьёт, — безнадёжно сказал молодой оборотень. — Сломает пополам через колено. 

— И поделом тебе будет, — пробормотал Северус. 

— Я думал, вы их уволите, — заметил Никодемус, ожидавший в гостиной директора, пока тот не закончит разнос. 

— Они учёные, — пожал плечами Северус. — Если учёный хоть чего-нибудь стоит, он будет проводить эксперименты, даже если ему это запрещают. Если бы мне нужны были тихие и старательные писцы, которые ничем не интересуются и мечтают только лишь об окончании рабочего дня, я бы устроился в каком-нибудь из никчёмных министерских подкомитетов. 

— Кстати, о писцах. Мисс Браун из отдела трансмутаций пожаловалась мне, что уровень её оплаты не соответствует её квалификации и знаниям. 

— Разумеется, не соответствует. Но я же не могу заставить её жить впроголодь.

— Она не безнадёжна, — улыбнулся Никодемус.

— Конечно. Я не беру на работу безнадёжных. Но пока она получает ровно столько, сколько заслуживает. Вы говорили с Дамблдором?

— Да. Это он передал вам, — Никодемус указал на пачку исписанных старомодным витиеватым почерком свитков. 

— Прекрасно, — рассеянно сказал Северус. — Жаль, что я не успеваю их посмотреть. Впрочем, я и так знаю, что там. Возьму их с собой к Командору, ему будет интересно взглянуть. Как продвигается ваш труд?

— Хвастаться нечем, — хмуро сказал Никодемус. 

— Жаль.

— Я так надеялся, что мы хоть с места сдвинемся. Нет, ничего, — он исподлобья взглянул на Северуса. — Вот если бы вы нам помогли…

— Вы знаете, как я отношусь к вашей теме.

— Для меня это не тема. Это моя жизнь. 

— Понимаю, и всё же уверен, что сделать мага из сквиба невозможно, — Северус постарался смягчить резкость, но не слишком в этом преуспел. 

— Излечить ликантропию тоже невозможно, но вы пытаетесь, — не менее резко ответил Никодемус. 

— Ликантропия — это болезнь, — терпеливо сказал Северус. — Моя точка зрения на проблему сквибов вам известна. Я полагаю, что в данном случае мы имеем место со случайной мутацией. У магов рождается ребёнок, лишенный способностей к волшебству, вроде как в семье людей нормального роста может появиться карлик. Вы с Альбусом напрасно отметаете такую возможность. 

— Теперь не отметаем, — вздохнул Никодемус. — Мы начали новое исследование, взяв гипотезу мутации за отправную точку. К сожалению, она подтверждается статистикой, хотя об окончательных выводах ещё рано говорить. И всё же, раз человека можно лишить магических способностей, я полагаю, возможен и обратный процесс. 

— Человека можно лишить зрения или жизни, которыми он был изначально наделён, а вот обратных процессов пока ещё не придумали. Впрочем, возможно, вы и правы. Что вы говорили про статистику?

— Мы с Альбусом проследили, насколько вырос процент новорожденных сквибов в смешанных семьях, — сообщил Никодемус. — И обнаружили, что с каждым годом сквибов рождается всё больше. Дамблдор считает, что чем больше маггловской крови в ребенке, тем больше риск мутации. 

— Так это не мутация, — рассеянно заметил Северус. — Нормальное убывание природных свойств, присущих одному виду, в результате скрещивания с существами вида иного. Иными словами, испорченная порода… Что?! Что вы сделали? 

— А что? — удивился Никодемус. 

— Вы утверждаете, что сближение с магглами приведет нас к вымиранию?

— Я этого не говорил, — Никодемус замолчал, приоткрыв рот, потом медленно проговорил: — Но это действительно так. Количество молодых сквибов в позапрошлом году увеличилось на три десятых процента, а в прошлом году — уже на полпроцента. 

— Вы использовали статистику последних трёх лет?

— Нет. У нас есть данные за семилетие. 

— Значит, Дамблдор давно готовил это открытие, — произнёс Северус холодным тоном. 

— Данные подлинные, — указал Никодемус. 

— Мой отец — маггл, — вкрадчиво сказал Северус. — Почему же у меня, полукровки, магические способности есть, а у вас, сына чистокровных магов, нет?

— Альбус считает, что магглы, от которых рождаются волшебники, являются носителями рецессивного гена, отвечающего за способность к магии, — объяснил Никодемус. — Возможно, у вашего отца в роду были маги.

— Ну, это вряд ли, — скептически сказал Северус.

— Откуда вы знаете? Может ли он с уверенностью назвать имена своих прапрадедов? 

— Нет, — вынужден был признать Северус. — Кажется, я слышал эту теорию. Не помню, от кого… как бы не от самого Командора. Хорошо. Что же вы собираетесь делать с результатами своих исследований?

— Опубликовать их в статье, — простодушно ответил Никодемус. 

— Понятно, — Северус отошёл к окну и так, стоя спиной к своему заместителю, спросил: — А выводы о порочности смешанных браков вы публиковать собираетесь?

— Разумеется. 

— Не делайте этого.

— Что? — Никодемус растерялся. — Вы мне запрещаете?

— Скажем так — настоятельно не рекомендую. — Северус обернулся, хмурясь. — По крайней мере, не ставьте своего имени под статьей. Пусть Дамблдор будет единственным автором. 

— Но это и моё исследование тоже! — возмутился Никодемус. — Я понимаю, что вы с Альбусом в приятельских отношениях, но это слишком — заставлять меня снять свою подпись в его интересах!

— При чём тут его интересы? Я делаю это в своих интересах. И в ваших тоже. Я привык к вам и весьма вас ценю. Мне не хотелось бы вас лишаться. 

Глаза Никодемуса расширились и словно прижались к стеклам очков, как две любопытные рыбы. 

— Вы думаете, у меня могут быть неприятности? Но мы же ничего такого…

— О, да, — перебил его Северус. — Совсем ничего. Всего-навсего идете вразрез с генеральной линией Командора. Он делает всё, чтобы уравнять магглорождённых с чистокровными…

— У меня и в мыслях не было идти против политики Командора. Где бы я был сейчас, если не он? Заперт в родительском флигеле, чтобы не позорить род. Но ученые должны смотреть правде в глаза. Мы просто говорим, что от смешанных браков…

— Зенон, — Северус наклонился над креслом заместителя, — данные у Дамблдора были и раньше. Почему он не опубликовал статью один?

— Исследования не были закончены, — Никодемус заморгал. 

— Нет. Потому что ему нужно было ваше имя. 

— Зачем?

— Затем, что вы — мой заместитель, а Дамблдору прекрасно известно, что я своих людей в беде не бросаю. Как только статья выйдет, критики начнут рвать вас в клочья. И тут я либо вас оставлю — поверьте, Дамблдор это переживёт — либо приду к вам на выручку. А ведь всем известно, что я — ставленник Командора. Вы будете козлом отпущения, а я зарекомендую себя как неблагодарный ублюдок или как идиот, неспособный разглядеть врага у себя под боком. 

— Что вы такое говорите? — прошептал Никодемус. — Дамблдор — ваш друг!

— Мы работаем вместе, — поправил его Северус. — Не более того. 

— Но… ведь он и сам пострадает. 

— Ничего подобного, — Северус пожал плечами. — Он на особом положении. Директор Хогвартса — это фигура. В случае чего за него вступятся его иностранные друзья, а кто вступится за вас? 

— Но как же статья?! 

— Забудьте про неё. Поезжайте-ка вы на конференцию в Мюнстер. 

— Вы хотели поехать сами.

— Я не смогу. Слишком много дел. Отправляйтесь вы. По возвращении рекомендую вам прекратить совместную работу с Дамблдором. А сейчас ступайте. Мне пора уходить. 

Никодемус поднялся. У него было лицо человека, получившего внезапный удар в челюсть. На пороге он обернулся.

— Стало быть, Альбус меня использовал?

Северус кивнул.

— Как же вы можете работать с ним, зная, что он из себя представляет?

— А что он из себя представляет? — Северус слегка улыбнулся. — Он делает то же, что и все мы, только более умело. Разве вам никогда не доводилось заставлять людей поступать так, как нужно вам? 

— Вы не боитесь, что он использует вас так, как нужно ему? 

Северус высокомерно поднял голову.

— В отличие от вас, Зенон, я нахожусь с ним в равном положении. 

Но так ли? — задумался он, когда потрясённый Никодемус ушёл. 

Именно это и подтолкнуло его в свое время к сближению с директором Хогвартса — мнимо равное положение. Это было непередаваемо приятное ощущение — обращаться к человеку, перед которым когда-то трепетал и от которого всецело зависел, как «к одному из нас». Пусть пост директора «Братства Алхимиков» имел меньший вес, чем пост директора Хогвартса, но покровительство Командора и вытекающая отсюда свобода действий делали Северуса равным Альбусу Дамблдору, находящемуся в настоящий момент в изоляции. 

Немного отойдя от административных хлопот начального этапа, Северус снова взялся за поиски вакцины от ликантропии. Порой ему казалось, что успех близок, но всякий раз победа оказывалась миражом. Северус перерыл все старые архивы в поисках каких-нибудь материалов, которые могли бы подтолкнуть его в верном направлении, однако неизменно оказывалось, что он либо уже шёл в предлагаемом направлении и забраковал его, как ложное, либо успел отработать и улучшить предлагаемую методику. Однако несколько раз он натыкался на статьи исследователя, свидетельствующие об его остром и неординарном уме. Возможно, если бы этот человек в свое время продолжил исследования, вакцина уже была бы найдена. Но по какой-то причине однажды он резко прекратил заниматься этим вопросом. Этим человеком был Альбус Дамблдор. Отметив, что его бывший директор умел кое-что помимо потакания Мародёрам, Северус продолжал работать в одиночку, пока однажды ему не пришёл отзыв Дамблдора на одну из его статей, посвященных ликантропии у детей. Между ними завязалась переписка, а вскоре на одном из приёмов вездесущий Слагхорн свёл их лицом к лицу.

Дамблдор первым предложил свою помощь. Северус подумал и не стал отказываться. Если бы к нему явился чёрт с рогами, он и то бы не отказался. А Дамблдор был намного приятнее чёрта… да, намного приятнее. И сейчас Северус задумался, не слишком ли он привязался к господину директору, который, как всем прекрасно известно, отлично играл в шахматы и готов был противостоять Командору во всяком его начинании. 

Ведь всё начинается с малого. Сначала они беседовали об уровне образования в стране (нет, никакой политики, Мерлин упаси!). Потом Альбус начал спрашивать о бывших своих учениках, работающих у Северуса — удивительно, но каждого он помнил поимённо, со всеми его достоинствами и недостатками. Вскоре они уже обсуждали качество преподавания зелий в Хогвартсе: со старшими курсами работал Слагхорн, и к нему никаких претензий быть не могло, а вот младшими занимались вчерашние выпускники, менявшиеся каждый год. Дамблдор над новичками подтрунивал, Северус язвил.

— Что же мне делать? — спросил как-то Альбус с досадой. — Если студент разбирается в зельях, ты переманиваешь его к себе. А мне остаются те, что поплоше.

— Это называется «конкуренция», — ответил Северус с самодовольной улыбкой.

— Да ведь от уровня преподавания зависит будущее страны! Вот увидишь, кто будет выходить из стен Хогвартса через пару лет. 

Северус пожал плечами, но задумался. А месяц назад Дамблдор, мрачный, как туча, сказал:

— Гораций уходит из Хогвартса. 

— Это почему? — изумился Северус.

— Ему дали грант… будет писать биографию Командора. 

Северус не сдержал улыбки. 

— Не вижу повода для веселья, — Дамблдор подошёл к жёрдочке Фоукса и рассеянно коснулся хохолка феникса. — Я в затруднительном положении. Что мне делать со старшими курсами?

— Думаю, ваш нынешний преподаватель вполне с ними справится, — равнодушно ответил Северус. — Элементарные зелья они варить научатся. 

— Элементарные. — Дамблдор погладил бороду. Потом вернулся за стол и испытующе посмотрел на Северуса. — Послушайте, Северус. Вы не могли бы… вы бы не согласились читать лекции на шестом и седьмом курсах?

Северус только бровь поднял. 

— Помилуйте, Альбус. Я никогда не преподавал.

— В этом нет ничего сложного. Вы просто будете рассказывать студентам то, что вы знаете сами. Всего лишь несколько часов в неделю. 

— Полагаете, мне больше нечем заняться? Как бы вы восприняли предложение несколько часов в неделю проводить в институте, наблюдая за деятельностью лаборантов? 

— Что может быть важнее воспитания наших преемников? Прошу вас, не отказывайтесь сразу, подумайте. Вы ведь и так много времени проводите в Хогвартсе. Я оборудую для вас лабораторию. 

— У меня есть лаборатория, благодарю вас. 

— Подумайте, Северус. Я прошу вас помочь мне — лишь на время, только до тех пор, пока я не найду постоянного преподавателя. 

— Альбус, вы меня изумляете, — только и сказал Северус. 

Во время следующей встречи он ответил «нет», но уже не таким убеждённым тоном. И снова Дамблдор попросил его подумать. В конце концов, Северусу начало казаться, что у него и в самом деле не просят ничего особенного. Он знал, что многие его коллеги, в том числе и мисс Рудольф, читают лекции в различных учебных заведениях, ни одно из которых даже близко не могло сравниться с Хогвартсом. Несколько часов в неделю, только и всего. Дела в Институте налажены, а в случае, если возникнет экстренная ситуация, с ним можно связаться в любой момент. Да он и сам в любую секунду может покинуть замок через каминную сеть. 

Поколебавшись, он согласился. Дамблдор благодарил его так искренне, что Северус даже расчувствовался. А сейчас задумался, не зря ли. Справится ли он с такой нагрузкой? Вот если бы у него был хороший заместитель, на которого можно спокойно оставить дела! Мисс Рудольф вполне его устраивала, но, как показал сегодняшний случай, она не пользуется достаточным авторитетом, чтобы сдержать любителей бега по лезвию бритвы. О том, чтобы передать Никодемусу представительские функции, можно смело забыть, и дело не в том, что он сквиб. Покойный Оукби прекрасно управлялся со своей партией. 

Северусу нужен человек, который достаточно искушён в дипломатии и хорошо разбирается в хозяйственных вопросах. Он может ничего не понимать в зельях — для этого у Северуса имеется целый штат сотрудников. Ему нужен администратор, вот что. И такой администратор был у него на примете.

Вопрос в том, согласится ли Командор утвердить его кандидатуру. И в том, как он отнесётся к намерению Северуса попробовать себя на преподавательском поприще. 

— Нелёгкий сегодня будет день, — сказал Северус своему отражению, поправляя сюртук. 

***  
— Командор готов вас принять, — сообщил Бетельгейзе, едва Северус показался в приёмной. 

Оставшиеся ожидать посетители проводили их завистливыми взглядами, приятно щекотавшими самолюбие молодого директора. 

— Рад тебя видеть. Давно не заглядывал, — благожелательно приветствовал его Командор.

— Я тоже рад вас видеть, сэр.

Северус потрепал по загривку горгула и протянул ему непривлекательный на вид камушек, который Бонкар схрумкал, постанывая от удовольствия. 

— Чем ты его прикармливаешь? Он мне потом покою не дает, требует того же.

— Печальный итог наших попыток искусственно создать безоар, — ухмыльнулся Северус. Уникальный продукт. Правда, совершенно бесполезный если только Бонкара кормить. Но мы движемся к цели!

— Приятно слышать. 

Северус любил наблюдать за Командором, когда тот был в хорошем расположении духа. С годами красивое лицо отяжелело, нижняя челюсть стала более массивной, но это не портило Томаса Снейпа. 

Когда Командор пожелал снова встречаться, Северус смирился и никогда не позволял себе раздумывать над природой той странной привязанности, которую испытывал к нему глава английских магов, человек, который рычагом воли, действия и знания перевернул весь привычный уклад общества. Командор был по-прежнему притягателен своей магической силой, волей ума, живостью реакции; разговоры с ним, если они выходили за рамки организационных вопросов, доставляли Северусу подлинное удовольствие. Хотелось бы ему знать, нашёлся ли хоть кто-то, сумевший устоять перед обаянием этого человека? Ах, да. Дамблдор. Альбус не любил Командора, чтобы не сказать больше, и порой Северус задавался вопросом, не ревность ли тому причиной. Должно быть, чертовски неприятно на протяжении сотни лет быть самым могущественным магом в Британии, а потом с удивлением обнаружить, что у тебя появился конкурент. 

— Я просмотрел твою статью. — Командор выпрямился, завел руку за спину, разминая поясницу. — Поправил кое-где. В целом, мне нравится, но пассаж о применении дурмана лучше убрать. Эти сведения недостоверны.

— Хорошо, уберу, — Северус пробежал глазами пометки на полях. — Вечером я внимательно всё посмотрю. Взгляните, сэр. Дамблдор прислал мне дополнения к статье о пребывания оборотня на фазе «лезвии бритвы». 

— Работаешь на два фронта? — осведомился Командор с улыбкой.

— Скорее, два фронта работают на меня, — отшутился Северус. — Кстати, «лезвие бритвы» — не слишком пышное название для промежуточной фазы? 

— В самый раз, — Командор развернул свиток. — Во-первых, грань, на которой находится клетка организма оборотня в момент, когда она перестала быть клеткой человека и ещё не стала клеткой животного, точнее не назовёшь. Во-вторых, если хочешь привлечь внимание к какой-то проблеме, дай ей звучное название. Иначе никто даже не посмотрит в твою сторону. М-да, умнейший человек этот Дамблдор, жаль, что не хочет сотрудничать.

Вот сейчас, подумал Северус. Самое время сказать ему. Но Командор продолжил:

— Как дела в институте?

Северус рассказал ему об утреннем инциденте. Командор рассмеялся. 

— Бедный Северус. Чем только тебе не приходится заниматься. 

— Я справляюсь.

— Разумеется. И всё же нельзя взваливать на себя всю работу. 

— Вы правы, сэр. Мне нужен заместитель.

— Насколько мне известно, у тебя их два.

— Да, и они оба хороши — каждый по-своему, но мне нужен не учёный. Мне нужен администратор.

Командор склонил голову набок, обдумывая услышанное. Бонкар подобрался к Северусу сбоку и сунул длинный язык ему в карман. Северус подскочил, когда острый, как шило, кончик языка ткнул его в бедро. Бонкар умиротворяюще заворчал и захрустел похищенным камешком. 

— Да, ты прав, — признал Командор наконец. — Ты уже кого-то выбрал?

— Мне кажется, Люциус Малфой… — начал Северус. 

— Руководителя из Малфоя не выйдет.

— Разумеется. У института уже есть руководитель, — ревниво ответил Северус. — Мне нужен всего лишь заместитель, который станет заниматься финансовыми делами. Малфой в этой роли будет идеален. Он прекрасный исполнитель. Вот если его предоставить самого себе, то он вполне может наделать глупостей, но если определить конкретную цель и рамки, в которых он должен действовать, то ему цены не будет.

— Почему именно Малфой? — осведомился Командор.

— У вас есть другие кандидатуры? 

— Например, Петтигрю.

— Через мой труп! — резко сказал Северус. 

— Вот как? — Командор иронически посмотрел на него. — Старые счёты?

— Нет, сэр. Я же работал с Люпином. 

— Да, ты работал, — проговорил Командор с непонятной интонацией. — Так чем тебе не нравится Петтигрю?

— А чем он вообще может нравиться? — процедил Северус. — Бездарный приспособленец. Всё, что он умеет — льстить сильным и пинать слабых. 

— Он чрезвычайно мне предан.

— Малфой никогда не допускал никаких выпадов в ваш адрес, сэр. Он полностью лоялен. 

— Я нахожу, что в нынешней ситуации поместить чистокровного мага на такой ответственный пост нецелесообразно. 

— Не такой уж и ответственный, — заметил Северус. — Фактически, он становится мальчиком на побегушках. И потом, Петтигрю — тоже чистокровный. 

— Недавно Петтигрю заявил, что он — полукровка. Якобы его матушка согрешила с магглом, — сказал Командор с непроницаемым выражением лица. 

Северуса передернуло от отвращения. 

Отказаться от отца? Ему и самому часто хотелось, чтобы его родство с Тобиасом Снейпом оказалось ошибкой, но не привилегии его манили, а лишь желание уважать человека, который произвёл его на свет. Когда Ремус был жив, они как-то говорили об этом… ах, да. Тогда Командор не позволил ему перейти в аврорат.

***  
— Ну что? — спросил Ремус.

— Сказал, чтобы я занимался зельями. Оперативником слишком опасно, — буркнул Северус, злобно ощипывая бородку пера.

— Может, ты и вправду его сын? — хихикнул Люпин.

— Слушай, ты Тобиаса видел? Ты мою рожу видел? — взвился Северус. — Хватит уже!

— Ну, говорят, есть всякие заклинания. Ребёнок становится до поры до времени похожим на… мужа матери.

— Всё это бредни, детские мечты из серии «а что если у меня был другой папа», — зло проговорил Северус. — Я, знаешь ли, тоже в младенчестве об этом мечтал. Только к третьему курсу я уже точно знал, что такого не существует. И хватит об этом.

Он резко развернулся, стал расставлять на столе пробирки, уронил одну. Повинуясь Reparo, осколки соединились снова, но теперь свалился штатив, задетый рукавом мантии. 

Тёплые руки Ремуса легли на его собственные, вынули из пальцев пробирки. Люпин усадил Северуса на стул, а потом вручил чашку с тёплым чаем.

— Северус, разве ты не понимаешь, что зелья — твоё призвание? Если ты уйдёшь, оборотни не дождутся антиликантропного зелья! 

Северус помолчал, вздохнул, оторвал взгляд от чаинок, танцующих в чашке, и спросил, скорее для того, чтобы показать, что конфликт исчерпан, чем из интереса:

— А ты бы сам кем хотел стать, если бы, — он споткнулся, подбирая нужное слово, — если бы всё сложилось иначе?

— Я бы хотел заниматься маггловской и магической культурой. Этим мало кто занимается. Ты знаешь, например, что некоторые гениальные творцы в маггловском мире — непроявленные маги? 

Северус покачал головой.

— А уж если совсем несбыточное брать, — улыбнулся Люпин, — я бы хотел с ребятишками в школе работать. Мне кажется, из меня получился бы неплохой учитель. Я иногда даже воображаю, как провожу уроки, как помогаю ученикам понять природу заклинаний, как их глаза зажигаются интересом…

— Хм, вот бы на что никогда не хотел бы тратить время — это на безмозглых детей. Другое дело разбирать ингредиенты, видеть взаимодействие разных веществ. 

— Ты углубился в ботанику и в оптику? Разве не мудрёнее стократ трогать людские сердца?

— Мне отрадней стократ трогать покров естества, — не отстал зельевар.

— Северус, — торжественно провозгласил Рем, — зелья — твоё призвание. А аврорат — это твоё чудачество.

— Это моя мечта. Настоящая жизнь, понимаешь? — сказал Северус в отчаянии. — Ты же сам всё время упрекаешь меня, что я заперся в стенах своей лаборатории и ничего вокруг не вижу! Конечно, не вижу. Мне некогда. Я так хотел быть полезен! Я хотел действовать. А мне говорят, что я для этого не гожусь. Но откуда ему знать? Мне даже не дали попробовать! 

***  
Не насмешка ли судьбы, что не Ремус, который так любил детей, а он, Северус, совершенно к ним равнодушный, будет преподавать?

Сейчас-то он понимал, что прав был Ремус, прав был и Командор. Аврорат сделался его навязчивой идеей, но от этого не становился его судьбой. И жизнь заключалась не в возможности бросать заклинания в преступников. Настоящая жизнь состояла из дружбы, любви и работы. Все это у него было тогда. А сейчас его колченогий мир опирался лишь на одну работу, работу, работу, которая заменила ему всё. И он будет делать её хорошо и не позволит никому себе мешать. Никакому Петтигрю. 

— Его родителям повезло, — сказал Северус. — Они вовремя умерли. И вы хотите, чтобы я работал с этим? 

— Пожалуй, нет, — Командор помолчал, размышляя. — Доверять такому человеку опасно.

— Я видел его у Дамблдора. 

Конечно, сейчас Северусу было бы лучше не упоминать Дамблдора, по крайней мере, пока он не покончил со своим делом, но ему до того не хотелось работать с Петтигрю, что он не смог удержаться. 

— Вот как? 

— Дважды. Петтигрю сидел у него в кабинете. Стоило мне появиться, как они прерывали разговор, и Петтигрю едва не бегом убегал.

— Любопытно, — Командор нахмурился и разгладил один из пергаментов Дамблдора. — Весьма любопытно… вот что, Северус. Не рассказывай об этом никому. 

— Конечно, сэр.

— Для меня это очень важно, — Командор со значением взглянул Северусу в глаза. 

— Разумеется, я не сделаю этого. Я никому не рассказываю о наших беседах. 

— Например, о Пророчестве, — Командор откинул голову и весело рассмеялся.

Северус криво улыбнулся.

— Ну, я и вправду поверил. 

— Да, я знаю. Спасибо тебе. Но выглядел ты ужасно забавно — такой серьёзный, с трагическим взором… Бетельгейзе напугал. 

Северус вздохнул. 

— А вдруг бы пророчество оказалось правдой?

— Северус, ты мог бы догадаться, что оно ложно, едва услышав эти дебильные вирши. Как там? «Но встанет месяц во второй декаде Льва…»

— Солнце, — поправил Северус. — «Но встанет Солнце во второй декаде Льва, и на исходе месяца седьмого его соперник возродится снова, избегнув смерти год спустя едва». 

— И кто же это, по-твоему? — ехидно осведомился Командор. 

Так же, как и в первый раз. И Северус снова ответил:

— Не знаю.

***  
Они с Дамблдором договорились встретиться в Хогсмиде, в «Трёх мётлах». Внизу его не оказалось, и мадам Розмерта предложила Северусу пройти наверх, в номер, который Альбус зачем-то держал за собой. 

— Только у него Трелони, — крикнула она Северусу вслед, но тот не обратил внимания.

Поднявшись по лестнице, он коснулся двери номера, собираясь постучать. Внезапно она приоткрылась, и тут Северус услышал:

— Решив когда-то тёмный путь оставить,  
Вернётся к прежней доле Властелин  
И, устранив соперников, один  
Он двадцать лет страною будет править.

Северус замер в недоумении. Что это значит? Вместо того чтобы прийти на назначенную встречу, Дамблдор решил устроить поэтический вечер с Сибиллой Трелони? И какой странный у нее голос! Может, она пьяна? 

— Но встанет Солнце во второй декаде Льва,  
И на исходе месяца седьмого  
Его соперник возродится снова,  
Избегнув смерти год спустя едва.

Тут Сибилла замолчала.

— Продолжай, — поощрил её Дамблдор. Очень серьёзно, едва ли не с мольбой. 

Сущий бред, подумал Северус. Однако что-то держало его у двери, какое-то смутное чувство; голос ли Трелони, жуткий, замогильный, странное ли поведение Альбуса были тому причиной, но на лбу Северуса вдруг выступил ледяной пот, а ноги подкосились. Он прислонился к притолоке, отчего дверь открылась ещё сильнее, и продолжал слушать. 

— Кто раз был связан, будет связан вновь,  
И Властелина эта связь погубит.  
Герой, сменив родителей, пребудет  
В тени до срока. А щитом ему — любовь.  
И трижды в двери Властелина Жнец  
Костлявою рукою постучит.   
В раз первый Лорд без страха устоит.  
Растерзан будет средь толпы гонец.  
Промчатся годы, как единый миг…

— Кто здесь? — внезапно спросил Дамблдор. 

Северус быстро и бесшумно отступил, оглядываясь в поисках убежища. Соседний номер был приоткрыт. Не размышляя, что будет, если там кто-то есть, Северус шагнул в комнату, прикрывая за собой дверь. Номер оказался пуст. Он услышал, как Дамблдор вышел в коридор, пробормотал что-то и вернулся к себе. 

Северус быстро нацарапал на обороте листа с заметками, которые подготовил к встрече, строчки пророчества, врезавшиеся в память, спустился, рассеянно бросил Розмерте, что дверь Дамблдора заперта, а ждать ему некогда, и аппарировал в Лондон. Он не сомневался, что речь идёт о Командоре. И лишь когда Бетельгейзе, разом подобравшийся при виде мрачного лица Северуса, провёл его в кабинет (а было это в одиннадцатом часу вечера, и пришлось устроить скандал, чтобы дежурный в Атриуме связался с секретарём Командора и доложил о директоре института «Братство алхимиков», который явился по чрезвычайно важному, не терпящему отлагательств делу), только оказавшись перед Снейпом-старшим, Северус сообразил, как глупо звучит его история о пророчестве. 

Едва лишь Командор услышал о том, кто был визави Дамблдора, как львиная складка между его бровями разгладилась, а губы иронично изогнулись. 

— Что это? — Он с усмешкой кивнул на помятый листок. 

— Я записал пророчество, — хмуро ответил Северус.

— Ещё и записал! — Командор усмехнулся, положил лист на стол, пробежал глазами строчки. — Северус, ты знаешь, сколько такой чепухи приходит в ведомство Линкея? У нас в Министерстве выделили целое хранилище под пророчества. Бывают настоящие, а бывает вот такой мусор, как у тебя. Ты хотя бы подумал, кто его произнёс, прежде чем переживать? Азбучное триединство!

Северус невольно улыбнулся. 

***  
— Ох, Северус, я сейчас тебе что расскажу! 

Северус вопросительно посмотрел на Ремуса, который с трудом сдерживал хихиканье.

— Десмонд сейчас поделился. В отдел предсказаний взяли двух новых сотрудников — те после Хогвартса учились у какого-то мастера в России. Работали они пару лет тихо-мирно, но вдруг одной из них, Сибилле Трелони, пришло в голову защищать диссертацию. Диссертация называется… Я даже на бумажке записал — иначе не запоминается. 

Ремус вытащил из кармана помятый листок и торжественно прочёл:

— «Духовность и культура азбучного плана триединства мироздания английского языка в обеспечении единства и национальной безопасности магической Британии». И как на грех, на защите вдруг появляется Командор со свитой и охраной. И как он везде успевает? Я просто диву даюсь. Командор сел и, надо отдать ему должное, терпеливо выслушал до конца весь бред, который городила эта Трелони. Свита сидела и тоже умные лица делала. Потом, когда настало время свободных прений, Командор поднялся и сказал всё, что думает по поводу псевдонауки в магическом научном сообществе, о кумовстве, о том, что теряет общество, когда сотрудников набирают не по компетентности и рациональности, а по семейственности — у Сибиллы-то бабка знаменитая Кассандра. Начальник отдела предсказаний поседел на глазах, третий глаз у него какой-то мутной пленкой подёрнулся, мочки ушей, которые раньше свободно на плечах лежали — съёжились и сморщились.

Северус наконец улыбнулся:

— А я тебе расскажу окончание этой истории: вчера Сибиллу Трелони приняли в Хогвартс, преподавать предсказания.

— Не может быть! Неужели Дамблдор…

— Ещё как может! Вспомни сам, когда в Хогвартсе набирали учителей из соображений компетентности и рациональности?

***

— Всё, забудь про этот бред, — Командор ещё раз посмотрел на Пророчество. — Впрочем, можешь оставить себе на память о творчестве мадам Трелони. Скорее всего, она набралась и пришла плакать на груди у своего директора. 

— Да, сэр, — смущённый Северус сунул листок в карман. — Извините, что побеспокоил. Я пойду. 

— Северус, — окликнул его Командор. 

— Да, сэр?

— Спасибо тебе, — серьёзно сказал Снейп-старший. — Я тебе благодарен. 

— За что? — Северус почувствовал себя неловко. — Ворвался к вам, наговорил чепухи…

— За верность, — ответил Командор. — Я этого не забуду, Северус. Никогда не забуду. 

***  
— Хорошо, — сказал Командор здесь и сейчас, и Северус вздрогнул, возвращаясь к реальности. — Забудем о Петтигрю. Насчет Малфоя я подумаю. Что-то душа у меня к нему не лежит, правду говоря. 

— Он может быть ужасно неприятным, — подумав, сказал Северус. — Если хочет. Но, сэр, я не думаю, чтобы ему когда-нибудь захотелось быть ужасно неприятным с вами. 

— Посмотрел бы я на это, — Командор улыбнулся ледяной улыбкой. — Вы с ним близкие друзья?

— Нет, — осторожно ответил Северус. — Просто хорошие знакомые. 

— Он тебя просил куда-нибудь его устроить?

— Нет, сэр. Просто я думал над тем, кто из людей, которых я знаю, подошёл бы мне. Малфой соответствует всем моим требованиям. 

— Он честолюбив.

— Пост директора института ему не занять, — коротко ответил Северус. 

— Не боишься его, стало быть? 

— Нет.

— Хорошо, я подумаю. И Белла будет довольна. — Командор слегка скривил губы. — Она мне все уши прожужжала о том, как скучно её сестре. Что, и вправду так скучно?

— Нарцисса красивая женщина, сэр, и ей было бы приятно показываться в обществе, — ответил Северус, старательно сдержав вздох. — Малфои отправили детей в Хогвартс, и у них появилась масса свободного времени, которое некуда девать. Если Люциус снова вернётся в обойму, его жена может заняться благотворительностью или чем-нибудь в этом роде. 

— Гм. И как тебе их дети?

— Никак, сэр, — Северус пожал плечами. — Не помню, когда видел их в последний раз… Если вообще видел. Я давно не общался с Малфоями, а сейчас Драко и Гарри в школе. 

— Малфои по ним скучают?

— Нарцисса — очень. Люциус… в общем, тоже. 

— По обоим? 

— Почему вы спрашиваете? Ах, да. Кажется, все забыли, что Гарри приёмыш. 

— Стало быть, Нарцисса превратилась в красавицу, — Командор пристально поглядел на Северуса. — А ведь она уже не молоденькая. 

— Мы почти ровесники, — ответил тот. — В этом возрасте женщины красивее всего.

— Да, — Командор опустил веки, скрывая весёлый блеск в глазах. — Белла отлично выглядит. 

— Нарцисса гораздо лучше, — убеждённо сказал Северус, но тут опомнился и сжал губы, чтобы не сболтнуть ещё чего-нибудь. 

— И если Люциус Малфой станет твоим заместителем, ты сможешь чаще бывать у него дома и видеть его жену, — задумчиво протянул Командор. 

— Как вы могли подумать, сэр! 

— Хорошо, хорошо… я понял. У тебя всё?

— Нет, сэр. — Сердце Северуса тревожно застучало. — Я пришёл по другому вопросу. Люциус Малфой так, к слову пришёлся. 

— И что у тебя за вопрос?

— Альбус Дамблдор, — Северус набрал воздуху в грудь, — предложил мне читать лекции по зельям на старших курсах. И я согласился, сэр. 

— Вот как? — Снейп-старший задумался. — А ты не надорвёшься?

— Если у меня будет хороший заместитель, не надорвусь.

— А если не будет? — Командор приподнял уголок рта. 

— В любом случае, я справлюсь. Я всё обдумал. 

— Ну, хорошо. Если все обдумал — действуй. 

— Так вы не против?

— Ты взрослый человек, Северус. Тебе жить. Только… — Командор сделал жест, призывающий Северуса помолчать, и некоторое время размышлял. — Да нет, всё в порядке. Это даже хорошо. Присмотришь за стариком. Не нравится мне, что он так затих в последнее время. 

Северус задумался, стоит ли говорить про статью. 

— Только сам не попадись на его удочку.

— Нет, сэр, я не попадусь, — самоуверенно ответил Северус. — Я ведь давно с ним работаю и успел изучить его штучки. 

Командор недоверчиво хмыкнул. 

***  
Северус вышел в приёмную, улыбаясь. Встреча прошла гораздо лучше, чем он рассчитывал. Бетельгейзе быстро прошёл мимо, на ходу поправляя плывущий перед ним в воздухе ворох бумаг. Возле его стола ошивался Руди Лестрэндж. Больше в приёмной никого не было. 

— "С. Т. Снейп", — он взял визитку Северуса и повертел в руках. — Твоё второе имя случайно не Томас?

— Случайно, нет.

— А забавно было бы. 

— А ещё забавнее — если б первое, — Северус покосился на нахала.

Руди осклабился. 

— Пришлось бы тебе менять имя.

— Тогда уж фамилию, — буркнул Северус. 

— Слушай, ты на досуге чем занимаешься?

— На досуге я сплю, — вздохнул Северус. 

— Пошли сегодня вечером со мной в «Жирную утку». 

Северус молча уставился на Лестрэнджа. 

— У меня выросла вторая голова? — осведомился Руди.

— Зачем?

— Совершенно незачем, — согласился Руди. — Одной мне вполне хватает. 

— Я спрашиваю, зачем мне с тобой идти?

— Как это? — Лестрэндж даже растерялся немного. — Ужинать!

— Я не ужинаю в ресторанах с мужчинами, — отрезал Северус. 

— С Люпином же ужинал. 

— Это другое. 

— Вот как? — Руди насмешливо поднял брови. 

— Нет, не в том смысле, — смутился Северус. 

— А в каком?

— Ты чего ко мне пристал, Лестрэндж? — Северус разозлился. 

— Зачем сразу вставать на дыбы? — примирительно сказал Руди. — Просто хочу с тобой поговорить о том, как идут дела в твоём институте. 

Северус оцепенел вторично. Руди, интересующийся зельями — это было всё равно, что Хмури, решивший податься в фермеры. 

— У меня есть знакомая, — Лестрэндж перестал улыбаться. Вид у него сделался смущённый. 

Теперь настала очередь Северуса саркастически поднять бровь.

— Нет, не в том смысле.

— А в каком?

— Перестань. Сестра моего друга. Недавно окончила Хогвартс.

— Как много у тебя знакомых.

— … и ей позарез нужна работа. 

Северус нахмурился.

— За чем же дело стало?

— Она — чистокровная. 

— Понятно, — Северус откинулся на спинку дивана. — Почему ты не попросишь отца замолвить за неё слово перед Командором?

— Отец не станет этого делать, — угрюмо ответил Руди. — Он за своих-то друзей просить отказывается, что уж говорить о моих. 

— Беллу попроси.

— Не могу, я с ней на днях поругался. 

Северус развел руками.

— Извини, у меня не богадельня.

— Я бы не стал тебе предлагать взять на работу какую-нибудь дуру, — вспыхнул Руди. — Она талантливая девочка. Получить высшие баллы по гербологии и зельеварению, и по трансфигурации тоже — и все лишь для того, чтобы осесть дома! Если повезет, стать женой какого-нибудь полукровки…

— Спасибо большое, — сухо сказал Северус. — Ты умеешь уговаривать. 

— Извини. Я не хотел тебя обидеть.

— Ещё бы ты хотел. Если она и вправду такой клад, Руди, то без труда куда-нибудь устроится. 

— Нет, Северус, не устроится. Требования к кадрам ужесточают каждый год. Это только ты подбираешь сотрудников для своего Института, глядя на способности. Остальные работодатели боятся брать чистокровных, даже если к ним явится второй Николя Фламель. 

— Ладно. Я возьму её с испытательным сроком. Если она хорошо себя покажет, приму в постоянный штат. Если нет — свободна.

— Отлично! — Руди просиял и хлопнул Северуса по плечу. — С меня шампанское.

— Мне некогда, — неуверенно протянул Северус. Шампанское он любил.

— Да брось. Ты же директор. Руководство не должно всё время пахать. Для этого есть подчиненные.

— Командор же пашет. 

— Снейп, хоть ты и Снейп, а передышку делать надо. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал кашу из улиток?

— Ты спятил? 

— Молекулярная гастрономия, — засмеялся Руди. 

— Я, конечно, алхимик, но гастрономию предпочитаю простую. Съедобную. Пошли лучше в «Дырявый котел». Я тебе отбивную куплю. 

Руди сморщил нос. 

— Не хочешь улиток…

— Кашу из улиток, — уточнил Северус.

— … закажу тебе вырезку из лося.

— У меня с детства аллергия на сохатых, — буркнул Северус. 

— Мерлин мой, всё ему неладно! Крабов будешь?

— Крабов буду, — уступил Северус. 

— Что, молодежь, собираемся куда? — спросил Хмури, входя в приёмную, и пронзительно посмотрел на Руди. — Лестрэндж, сводку по происшествиям подготовил?

— Да. Оставил на вашем столе. 

— Угу. А то не посмотрю на папашу, выговор влеплю только так. 

Руди побагровел и пошевелил губами, но ничего не сказал. 

— В ресторан, — весело сказал Северус. — В «Жирную утку». 

— Утку? — Хмури вздохнул. — Люблю уток. И кур тоже. И индеек там всяких… Вот выйду на пенсию, куплю себе ферму и буду птицу разводить. 

Он мечтательно повел глазами, словно созерцая будущую ферму, ещё раз вздохнул.

— Командор готов вас принять, — тихо сказал ему Бетельгейзе, выглядывая из кабинета.

— Пойду. А ты, Лестрэндж, чтобы утром был трезвый.

— Вот зараза, — с чувством прошипел Руди, когда Хмури скрылся с глаз. 

Дверь приоткрылась. 

— О тебе же, дураке, забочусь. Зазеваешься с похмелья и прикончат тебя как пить дать. 

Руди смущённо улыбнулся. 

— Ты уж не давай себя прикончить, — фыркнул Северус.

— Да уж постараюсь.

— Да уж постарайся. — Улыбка сползла с губ Северуса. — А то бывает так, что встретится старый друг, смотришь — а он больше и не друг тебе.

Руди передернул плечами, словно вдруг замёрз.

— Это не про меня. Лестрэнджи умеют выбирать себе друзей. 

— Да?

— Точно. Мы не ошибаемся. Если друг, так на всю жизнь. До самой смерти.

***  
Томас отвернулся от окна (пейзаж за магическим стеклом имитировал вид на аллею из окон кабинета в поместье) и посмотрел на свой письменный стол. Свет лампы яркой дугой лёг на стену за креслом; бумаги, лежавшие под светильником, казались неестественно белыми по сравнению с зеленоватым, как болотная вода, сумраком, наполнившим комнату. Томас бросил последний взгляд на растопыренные золотые пятерни призывно машущих ему кленов и с вздохом вернулся на рабочее место. 

Надо распорядиться, чтобы вид заменили. Пусть это будет что-нибудь серенькое и обыденное, не искушающее провести выходные в прогулках и развлечениях, как это делают все. Можно было бы поехать с Беллой на пикник… или с Северусом. Лучше с Северусом — с ним можно гулять молча. 

Нет, нельзя. Работы много. А пейзаж пусть заменят — красота всегда таит в себе соблазн. Красота природы, красота женщин… 

Томас коснулся стеклянной раковины «наутилуса» — единственного бесполезного предмета на его столе, подарка Беллы. Наверное, делая его, она предполагала, что Томас станет вспоминать её всякий раз, натыкаясь на безделушку. Если так, её расчёт не оправдался. Радужная спираль сворачивалась, сводя бесконечность к одному завитку, и Томас, глядя на нее, думал о сотне разных вещей, только не о Белле. В последнее время они вообще редко виделись. По правде, он чаще видел Северуса, чем её. Может, поэтому равнодушие, с которым Белла когда-то относилась к Снейпу-младшему, незаметно перешло в неприязнь, близкую к ненависти? Но, в конце концов, куда больше времени он проводит с Рабастаном и Септимусом, с Бартом, с Бетельгейзе, с теми же Ноттом и Линкеем — эти вообще при нем с утра до вечера. Почему она не желает подпускать к Томасу именно Северуса? Женские причуды. А может, фамильная неприязнь Блэков. Интересно, как Нарцисса Малфой, урожденная Блэк, к нему относится? Как бы не разбила ему сердце. 

Томас слегка нахмурился. Если бы с Малфоями было что-то не так, Линкей бы об этом узнал и доложил бы ему. 

Томаса не удивляла исключительная способность Линкея добывать ценные сведения: этот талант полагался ему по должности. Загадкой для него оставалась причина, по которой Линкей вообще захотел работать на него когда-то. Однажды утром он просто вошёл в убогую контору, снятую Макгриви для своего помощника, и сообщил, что у Томаса Снейпа теперь имеется начальник службы Магической безопасности. Не попросился на службу — поставил в известность, что он уже на ней состоит. В ответ на слова Томаса, что у него нет ни службы безопасности, ни необходимости в ней, Линкей лишь пожал плечами. 

Кем он был раньше, Томас не знал, хотя и наводил справки по всему свету. Он полагал, что фамилия «Армитейж», под которой Линкей проходил по платежным ведомостям, фальшивая, и потому предпочитал называть того по имени. Впрочем, и в его подлинности Томас сомневался, так же, как и в том, что Линкей вообще англичанин. По-английски он говорил без акцента, но в построении фраз порой проскальзывала едва заметная неправильность. Линкей не учился ни в Хогвартсе, ни в Дурмштранге, ни в, Моргана упаси, Бобатоне. Кажется, он вообще не получил систематического образования; при этом знал он очень много, но говорил так мало, что глубину его познаний или хотя бы область, в которой они располагались, определить представлялось затруднительным. 

Еще одной примечательной (и весьма раздражающей) особенностью Линкея была его полная ментальная неуязвимость. Как ни старался Томас, ему так и не удалось прочесть ни одной мысли, скрывавшейся под спокойным белым лбом; холодные зеленовато-серые глаза смотрели так, будто окружающая реальность представляла собой лишь цветное стекло, сквозь которое Линкей вглядывался в иной мир. При этом способностей к окклюменции он не проявлял — преграда, не допускавшая вторжения в его разум, была природным даром. 

Самой же большой странностью можно было счесть то, что при всем при этом Томас всецело доверял Линкею. Может, именно из-за способности видеть? Томаса всегда удивляло, как это люди не чувствуют витающих в воздухе идей. Наверное, так Бонкара удивляло, как это люди не чувствуют запахов и не слышат звуков, которые обоняет и слышит он, Бонкар. 

Линкей видел. Не так, как сам Томас, иначе, но всё же видел. И это было ценно. Томас знал лишь троих, наделенных этим умением; двое из них были рядом — сам Линкей и Северус, который своим даром пользоваться не умел и не желал, а третий, Альбус Дамблдор, противостоял Томасу всегда и во всем. 

Послышался стук. Бетельгейзе заглянул в дверь и тут же исчез, пропуская Линкея. 

Тот бесшумно прошёл в кабинет и опустился в кресло. Бонкар слегка повел ухом в его сторону, но глаз не открыл. 

Томас слушал доклад Линкея, прикрыв глаза и вслушиваясь скорее в интонации, чем в слова. Интонации были ровны и безмятежны. День выдался на удивление спокойный. Однако при упоминании работы в Министерстве в голосе Линкея появлялись жесткие ноты, как льдинки в начавшей замерзать воде. Происходило это несколько раз, и относилось именно к Министерству, а не к служащим или отделам. 

Томас решил предоставить Линкею самому начать разговор на тему, которая его тревожила, и спросил: 

— Есть что-нибудь от мисс Рудольф?

— Все, как обычно. Она недовольна тем, что шеф собирается пренебречь своими профессиональными обязанностями. Впрямую этого не говорит, но её неодобрение ощутимо. 

Томас улыбнулся лукаво и чуть свысока. 

— Вас не беспокоит этот выбор? — спросил Линкей. 

— Ничуть. Северус понимает, что представляет собой Дамблдор. Впрочем, без присмотра я его оставлять не собираюсь. Ни того, ни другого. 

— Может быть, имеет смысл дать в газетах информацию об… интимных пристрастиях директора Хогвартса? 

— У него нет никаких пристрастий, — Томас поморщился, — уже лет пятьдесят. А то, что было в молодости, упоминать не стоит. Да и к чему? Это секрет Полишинеля, Линкей: все знают, но никто не говорит. И потом, человек, который вменяет в вину своему противнику не подлинные проступки, а его сексуальные предпочтения, расписывается в собственном бессилии. Подумай лучше, сколько возможностей открывается перед нами. Северус — моя креатура, стало быть, никого не удивит, если я начну проявлять к Хогвартсу повышенный интерес. 

— Дамблдор понимает это не хуже, чем вы. 

— Тем не менее, отныне его внимание сосредоточится на Северусе. Он попытается перетянуть его на свою сторону. И, конечно, начнет вытягивать из него информацию обо мне. 

— И мы сможем давать ему те сведения, которые посчитаем нужными, — Линкей тонко улыбнулся. 

Томас кивнул.

— Что опять же очевидно. И открывает простор для комбинаций: у Дамблдора не будет полной уверенности в полученных сведениях, поскольку Северус может заблуждаться или лгать. Увлекательная игра… Думаю, мы займем ею Дамблдора настолько, что полностью обезопасим нашего человека. 

— А что с Петтигрю?

— Его пора отзывать. Я подписал ему назначение на должность атташе в Египте. 

— Его раскрыли? 

— Прямых доказательств у меня нет, однако я не сомневаюсь, что это так. Сведения, которые он доставлял в последнее время, складываются в странную картинку: будто бы Орден бездействует и фениксовцы чуть ли не самораспускаться собрались. А после последней встречи с Дамблдором Питер сказал, что у него образовался провал в памяти примерно в четверть часа. 

— Скверно. 

— Питер не мог раскрыть ничего, кроме своего шпионского статуса. Больше он ничего не знает. 

— Он в курсе операции с вервольфом. Это ведь он передал сведения Блэку и его боевикам, — сказал Линкей. 

Томас нахмурился. 

— Ничего страшного, — сказал он, подумав. — Вряд ли Дамблдор догадался спросить его об этом. Столько времени прошло. И потом, Питер никогда не работал в аврорате. С чего бы кому-то связывать его с этим делом? Нет, всё в порядке. Единственный человек, которого он мог поставить под угрозу — это он сам. И всё же жаль: его анимагическая форма давала широкие возможности. Сделай так, чтобы он с семьей благополучно добрался до Египта. 

— Он отправится через месяц, вместе с делегацией, которую возглавляет Уизли. Его мать останется здесь?

— Она больна и не сможет жить в Египте. Питер полностью её обезопасил. Никому и в голову не придет на нее покушаться, напротив — в глазах чистокровных она теперь мученица. 

— И в своих глазах тоже, — заметил Линкей.

— Когда Питер будет уверен, что его оставили в покое, то напишет ей и объяснит причины своего поступка. А до тех пор ей придется потерпеть. У тебя что-то еще? 

Линкей немного замешкался. 

Томас сдвинул брови. Когда-то Нотт вел себя точно так же, прежде чем объявить ему о слухах… о тех слухах. 

— Я лучше покажу, — решился наконец Линкей. 

Он протянул руку с палочкой к стеклянной раковине. 

— Vingardium Leviosa.

Раковина завибрировала и поднялась на пару дюймов. 

Щеки Линкея порозовели, он прикусил губу, словно от напряжения. Раковина болталась в воздухе, то почти касаясь стола, то вдруг поднимаясь резким рывком. Томас переводил взгляд с нее на Линкея. Он начал понимать, в чем дело. 

Линкей вздохнул, и «наутилус» упал на столешницу. 

— А ведь я не самый слабый маг, — Линкей посмотрел на палочку.

Его пальцы слегка подрагивали. 

— Как давно ты это заметил? — осведомился Томас.

— Месяц назад. Механика в здании работает безупречно, а вот с заклинаниями дела обстоят не так хорошо. Убывание идет сверху вниз. Чем выше помещение, тем труднее творить в нем чары. На нижних уровнях все по-прежнему. Пока. 

— Почему ты не доложил мне об этом раньше? 

— Не был уверен. Это явление не постоянно. После того, как мы заметили его, оно пошло на убыль, и две недели назад уровень магии полностью восстановился. А потом снова начался спад. Вчера он достиг максимума.

— Полагаю, о его причинах тебя спрашивать бесполезно. 

— Причина не в наведенных чарах. Не в применении артефактов. Не в изменениях окружающей среды. Единственная связь, которую нам удалось уловить — магия прибывает и убывает в соответствии с фазами Луны. 

— Вчера наступило новолуние, верно?

— Да.

Томас задумался. 

— Не говори об этом никому. Септимусу, Барту и Рабастану я расскажу сам. Остальные знать не должны. 

— Да, сэр. Я велел своим людям молчать. Но замечают не только они.

«Пусть убьет всех, кто об этом знает», — посоветовал Змей. 

«Не будь глупцом», — ответил ему Томас. 

«Когда твои люди узнают, что могут лишиться самого главного в своей жизни, их охватит страх, и ты лишишься власти, потому что это будет страх не перед тобой».

«Я вижу другое. Мне не нужен такой совет». 

Змей замолчал. 

Взгляд Томаса обратился к «чёрному зеркалу». Прежде чем встречаться с товарищами, Томас должен поговорить с аль-Даджжалом. Он не может позволить себе появиться перед ними растерянным, обнаружить свою слабость. Пожалуй, он отложит беседу на неделю. А лучше — на декаду. Пусть уровень магии восстановится, тогда они будут не настолько ошеломлены, чтобы сделать необдуманный шаг. По крайней мере, Томаса они выслушают спокойно. 

«Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей», — заметил Отец. 

«Ход моих мыслей… я и сам не знаю, каков он, здесь и сейчас. Промедление не поможет мне справиться с ситуацией, но другого выхода я не вижу. Поговорить с Даджжалом. Привлечь «невыразимцев». Собрать информацию. Я должен отвлечься. В Министерстве это невозможно». 

— Предупреди Теодора, что в воскресенье я собираюсь прогуляться с Северусом по лесу близ своего поместья. Если считаете нужным, организуйте охрану, но я не желаю, чтобы авроры выглядывали из-под каждого куста. 

Мускулы вокруг рта Линкея напряглись. 

— Не лучше ли ограничиться пределами вашего поместья?

Томас чуть усмехнулся, взглянул на раковину. Он взлетела под потолок и повисла там подобно маленькой радужной луне. 

— Не так уж я уязвим.

— Некоторые вещи происходят вне нашего контроля, — сказал Линкей. 

Томас отмел его опасения жестом. 

— Я знаю, что со мной ничего не случится.

Он действительно это знал, как знал и то, что убывающая в Министерства магия — лишь первый признак надвигающегося несчастья. 

Ему послышался едва заметный скрип. Он повернул голову к Линкею, но тот сидел тихо, созерцая стеклянный завиток, мерцающий под сводом.

Бонкар вдруг поднял морду со сложенных лап и уставился на хозяина, тревожно насторожив уши. 

Томас опустил глаза. Фортуна стремительно неслась вперёд, касаясь носком ноги своего колеса, но то была лишь иллюзия — фигурка на печатке оставалось неподвижной. В отличие от колеса. 

***  
Северус был занят сборами. Хочешь не хочешь, а первые сентябрьские дни придется полностью посвятить Хогвартсу: подготовить классы, проверить запасы ингредиентов, сдать планы уроков и прочий бумажный мусор. И всегда перед отъездом скапливается масса подозрительно срочных дел.

Сначала к нему пришли из бухгалтерии со стопкой документов на подпись. Потом появился Джонс, чуть не за шкирку притащил четырех мальчишек, которых взяли прошлым летом сразу после Хогвартса. Джонс, занимавший должность прокуратора, считал себя ответственным за моральный облик сотрудников. 

— Господин директор, — задыхался он от возмущения, — они занимались чёрной магией и пили кровь! Необходимо обратиться в органы магической безопасности!

Перепуганные мальчишки наперебой кричали, что «это было культурное мероприятие», и они только превращали воду в вино, а такое даже в школе разрешают.

Северус, морщась от нараставшей головной боли, коротко спросил:

— Где проводилось «культурное мероприятие»?

— В третьей лаборатории…

— Лишаю вас премии в течение трёх месяцев за нарушение техники безопасности.

Мальчишки понурились.

— Вино хоть хорошее получилось? — спросил Северус. 

— «Кровь Дракона», — промямлил один. 

— В таком случае один месяц я вам прощаю. И больше никаких попоек на рабочем месте. А теперь — вон! Джонс, — сказал он, когда дверь за молодыми людьми захлопнулась, — ваше рвение меня несказанно радует, но я надеюсь, что сегодня вы больше никого ко мне не приведёте. 

— Они жгли свечи из крысиного сала!

— Правда? Что ж, возблагодарим судьбу за то, что они ими не закусывали. 

— Господин директор, совершенно недопустимо…

— Того, что совершенно недопустимо, я не допущу, — прервал его Северус. — Вам не кажется, что без вашего присмотра девушки из «Асфодели» устроят шабаш? Нет? Я бы не был так в этом уверен. Ступайте, Джонс. В крайнем случае, поучаствуете в шабаше. Когда ещё вам выпадет такой шанс? 

— Избавь меня Мерлин от ретивых дураков, — проворчал он, оставшись один. 

Это было несправедливое обвинение — дураком Джонс не был, хотя иногда и производил такое впечатление из-за полного отсутствия чувства юмора — и от этой несправедливости Северусу немного полегчало. 

Мисс Рудольф он вызвал сам, чтобы отдать кое-какие распоряжения по начатым им экспериментам. К его удивлению, всегда собранная и спокойная мисс Рудольф выглядела не то растерянной, не то расстроенной, покусывала губы и, наконец, попросила дать подробные инструкции для дальнейшей работы института. 

— Послушайте, — сказал Северус раздражённо, — я же не в центральную Африку собираюсь. Я буду отсутствовать лишь два дня в неделю.

Мисс Рудольф упрямо покачала головой. 

— Я хотела бы, чтобы вы оставили нам инструкции на экстренный случай. 

— Невозможно разработать инструкции на все экстренные случаи, — Северус пожал плечами. — На то они и экстренные, что в них нужно действовать по обстоятельствам. Вот в повседневной работе инструкции нужны, но вы ведь и так превосходно справляетесь. 

Щёки мисс Рудольф внезапно покрылись румянцем.

— Я… вы действительно не будете задерживаться надолго? 

— Нет. — Северус постарался скрыть удивление. — Вы прекрасно обойдётесь без меня.

— Не обойдёмся, — произнесла мисс Рудольф с неожиданной горячностью. — Вам не следовало соглашаться на это предложение. 

— Почему это? 

— Вы нужны здесь. Вы нужны нам. 

Северус взглянул на мисс Рудольф с любопытством. Она покраснела ещё сильнее. 

— Я пойду, — сказала она отрывисто. — Мне нужно… у меня много работы. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — задумчиво ответил Северус. 

До сих пор он никогда не задумывался, что за человек мисс Рудольф, какие чувства она испытывает и есть ли у неё какая-то личная жизнь. В качестве заместителя она была неплоха; впрочем, в критических ситуациях пользы от неё было немного — стоило привычным ей обстоятельствам измениться, и она терялась. Она много знала и многое умела, но для того, чтобы стать большим ученым, ей не хватало оригинальности. Она была полезна, и за это Северус её ценил. Чем она жила, его не интересовало. Но сейчас до него дошло, что полезная мисс Рудольф оставалась женщиной, и потребность любить была ей свойственна так же, как любой женщине. Ей не следовало влюбляться в своего шефа — тем не менее, она это сделала. Без всякой надежды на взаимность, разумеется… разве что, с самой маленькой. 

В шестом часу, когда сотрудники уже расходились по домам, в дверь деликатно постучали, и на пороге появился молодой Гогенгейм — из тех самых фон Гогенгеймов, талантливый зельевар, тайная гордость Северуса.

— Позволите?

Северус кивнул приветливо.

— Здравствуйте, Филипп. Надеюсь, что вы не потребуете от меня инструкций на случаи непредвиденных происшествий? Потому что я не могу вам их дать. 

— Что? — Молодой человек немного растерялся. 

— Я шучу. Так чего вы хотели?

— Сэр, я понял, в чем причина нашей неудачи с безоаром.

— Полагаю, сера, которую вы использовали на первой стадии возгонки, подействовала как ингибитор. Этот эффект не был принят во внимание, и вы слишком рано прервали процесс.

— Вы знали? — В голосе Гогенгейма прозвучала досада и раздражение. 

— Только сегодня догадался, — рассеянно ответил Северус. — Я непременно известил бы вас об этом. Хорошо, что вы сами поняли, в чем заключалась ошибка. Стало быть, повторите всё с начала.

— Я не могу не использовать серу. Мы потратим массу времени, и неизвестно, какой результат получим на выходе. 

— Что вы предлагаете? 

— Я нашёл сведения об артефакте, используя который, можно сократить процесс почти в два раза! 

— Вы напрасно так спешите. У вас масса времени, Филипп.

Северус обвел кабинет взглядом. Не упустил ли он чего-нибудь? Разумеется, упустил, и это «что-нибудь» обнаружится, когда он уже прибудет в Хогвартс.

— Я знаю. Но мне необходимо добиваться результата. А когда я добьюсь его, мне нужно добиваться нового. Каждое открытие поднимает меня в собственных глазах.

— Вот как? — удивился Северус. 

Ему это было знакомо, но почему Гогенгейм — успешный, красивый, знатный — испытывает потребность в подобном самоутверждении? 

— Я полагал, что вами движет бескорыстная любовь к алхимии, — сказал он, усмехаясь. — А вы, оказывается, честолюбец. 

— Дело не в этом, сэр. Вам этого не понять, ведь вы никогда не были в моём положении. Все смотрят только на то, что сделали вы сами, — вырвалось у Гогенгейма. — Вас ни с кем не сравнивают! 

— Мне казалось, что быть продолжателем династии — это почетная миссия, — заметил Северус, слегка улыбнувшись. 

— Я люблю отца и деда, — сухо сказал молодой человек, — однако мне не нравится, когда люди забывают: знания нельзя унаследовать. Им можно только овладеть. Если я чего-то достигну, то лишь собственным умом, и мои предки тут не при чём. 

— Если вы чего-то достигнете, то благодаря поколениям алхимиков, работавших до вас. В том числе, и вашим предкам, — насмешливо напомнил Северус. — Впрочем, не сомневаюсь, что и ста лет не пройдет, как какой-нибудь несчастный школьник, проклиная судьбу, будет заучивать факты из вашей славной биографии. 

Гогенгейм вымученно улыбнулся. 

— В данный момент я думаю не о славе. Я хочу получить искусственный безоар.

— Вы его получите. Со временем. Не обязательно проводить на работе дни и ночи.

— Вы же проводите!

— Я? — Северус усмехнулся. — Филипп, я не лучший пример для подражания. 

— Меня такой пример устраивает. Вы и Командор добились нынешнего положения лишь благодаря трудолюбию и упорству. 

— И изрядной толике везения, — добавил Северус, но молодой человек словно бы его не услышал.

— Желания не исполняются просто так, — продолжал он с горячностью. — Нельзя просто сказать вслух, чего ты хочешь, и ждать, когда судьба преподнесет тебе желаемое. Приходится вкладывать все силы и способности, чтобы добиться своей цели. 

— Бывает иначе, Филипп, — сказал Северус. — Радуйтесь, что вам не пришлось столкнуться с таким исполнением желаний, потому что каждое из них имеет оборотную сторону — что-то вроде тёмной стороны Луны. Впрочем, не стоит об этом. Какой артефакт вам нужен? 

— Золотой Шар. 

— Золотой Шар? — переспросил Северус, чувствуя горечь во рту.

— Да! С ним наша работа продвигалась гораздо быстрее.

— Пишите обоснование, готовьте бумаги, — сквозь зубы сказал Северус.

— Уже! — радостно откликнулся Гогенгейм.

Северус открыл папку, которую протягивал ему молодой зельевар, просмотрел документы. —Никодемус уже подписал?

— Да. И это, в общем-то, его идея. Он хорошо знает о разных редкостях в Англии. Если бы вы тоже подписали, то у нас была бы возможность получить Шар, и наша работа пошла бы значительно быстрее.

Кто бы сомневался, что Северус Снейп получит желаемый артефакт, усмехнулся про себя Северус, ставя подпись в нужных графах.

— Если ваша лаборатория получит Золотой Шар, то все работы с ним должны будут вестись в состоянии полной тишины. Для этого я издам специальный приказ. Помните, Филипп: вы все должны молчать. Это очень важно.

Он сухо кивнул обрадованному Гогенгейму, рассыпавшемуся в благодарностях.   
Северус вышел из кабинета в свои комнаты. Воспоминания затягивали его. Как, собираясь перед переездом в Шотландию на новую должность, он вытащил из шкафа коробку с Золотым Шаром, как неожиданно ярко вспыхнули в памяти те желания, которые они загадывали с Ремом, как он боролся с собой, чтобы не разбить древний и редкий артефакт на тысячу осколков, словно бы это он был виноват в постигшем Северуса горе. В конце концов, Золотой Шар отправился в хранилище, а Северус Снейп — в «Братство алхимиков». 

Глаза заслезились, дыхание персеклось, точно от горького дыма. Северус посмотрел на колдографию: Ремус сидел на поросшем травой склоне и вглядывался в облака. Почувствовав взгляд Северуса, он обернулся, поднялся на ноги и приблизился. Северус успокаивающе улыбнулся Ремусу, погладил рамку кончиками пальцев. Каково это — быть колдографией?

Наутро Северуса ждал путь в Лондон на Кинг-Кросс. Ему, как в детстве, предстояло ехать в ярком вагоне Хогвартс-экспресса — по просьбе Дамблдора он должен был сопровождать школьников.

Прежде чем выйти, Северус оглядел комнату. 

— Рэт, — позвал он. — Рэт! Ну, иди же сюда, маленький. 

Послышался шорох. Северус подождал, но Рэт не спешил на его зов. Видно, рассудил, что незачем — хозяин и так никуда не денется. 

— Вот оставлю тебя здесь одного, — пригрозил Северус, — и Джонс посадит тебя в карцер за питьё крови и чёрную магию!

Рэт выскользнул из тьмы и с жалобным писком вцепился в мантию хозяина. 

— Бесполезное ты существо, — Северус рассеянно провел кончиками пальцев по морщинистой мордочке. — Во что это впутался твой хозяин, как ты думаешь? 

Прямая дорога, по которой он двигался до сих пор, превратилась в петлю, и теперь он видел свой привычный мир как будто вверх ногами. Слишком резкий поворот. Северус чувствовал растерянность. Правильно ли он поступил? Он не мог этого понять. Для начала неплохо было бы определиться с тем, что такое «правильно». 

«Если мне будет тяжело, я откажусь от преподавания, только и всего», — сказал он себе.   
Но даже если так, жизнь уже не вернется в прежнее русло. Северус нарушил равновесие, и теперь ему оставалось только ждать последствий.

***  
На перроне 9 ¾, как обычно первого сентября, царила суета и гомон: дети, чемоданы, родители, клетки с совами, орущие коты, приветствия, объятия, последние наставления. Мимо Северуса прошествовало большое семейство с разновозрастными детьми, в которых легко угадывались потомки Септимуса Уизли. Мать семейства — шумная, богато и безвкусно разодетая — покрикивала на своих отпрысков:

— Фред, Джордж, сколько можно! Перестаньте доставать Перси! Артур, ты должен был взять для нас сопровождающего, дети не справляются с горами чемоданов. Рон, не отставай!

С этими сорванцами, похоже, будут проблемы. Северус не мог вспомнить, где учатся младшие Уизли, но понадеялся, что они не в Слизерине — комнаты, выделенные Северусу, располагались в слизеринских подземельях.

У входа в вагон изящная блондинка в новом синем платье обнимала двух мальчишек.

— Обещайте писать не реже двух раз в неделю! И присматривайте друг за другом.

Блондин вывернулся из материнских объятий, брюнет, наоборот, повис у матери на шее, потом принялся нашептывать что-то ей на ухо.

Нарцисса Малфой! Северус сбился с шага и едва не влетел в груду коробок, над которыми дежурила девочка с копной торчащих во все стороны каштановых волос. Девочка издала сердитый возглас, но Северус не обратил на нее внимания. 

Он возобновил близкое знакомство с Малфоями менее года назад, случайно столкнувшись с четой, прогуливавшейся по Диагон-аллее. Они мило поговорили, и вскоре Северус получил приглашение в Малфой-мэнор. Затем последовал ещё один визит; отношения Северуса с Малфоями, миновав этап светского знакомства, замерли на стадии, за которой должна была последовать либо дружба по-слизерински (минимум сердечности, максимум выгоды), либо возврат в первоначальное положение. Северус предпочел бы первое. 

Люциус, несмотря на его самодовольство и спесь, вызывал у Северуса насмешливую симпатию. Оказавшись за бортом корабля победителей, он, тем не менее, умудрялся поддерживать знакомство с множеством полезных и бесполезных людей. Люциус не был приятным собеседником — его слишком занимала собственная персона — но это не мешало ему быть превосходным рассказчиком. Северуса устраивало подобное положение дел. Он предпочитал не говорить, а слушать, заодно рассматривая исподтишка хозяйку дома. 

Однажды Нарцисса перехватила его взгляд и приподняла тонкие брови, словно спрашивая, чего он хочет. Северус с трудом подавил желание отвернуться, притворившись, что смотрел вовсе не на неё. Разумеется, он этого не сделал — это было бы смешно. Секунду они глядели друг другу в глаза, потом Нарцисса подняла свой бокал, как бы защищаясь, и прикоснулась губами к его краю. Вид у нее сделался немного смущённый и в то же время лукавый. Люциус, ничего не заметив, продолжал рассказывать о каком-то знакомом, который попытался под Imperio скрестить гиппогрифа с фестралом и теперь находился на излечении в Святого Мунго — как только действие заклятия прекратилось, возмущённые животные едва не убили незадачливого селекционера.

— Каждое из них посчитало, что его склоняли к мезальянсу. 

— Любителям таких экспериментов следует сохранять безопасную дистанцию между собой и подопытными, — отозвался Северус.

Собственно, ему тоже следовало бы сохранять дистанцию, но он продолжал навещать Малфой-мэнор, слушал неиссякающие сплетни Люциуса, пил его вино и любовался локонами его супруги. Какое-то время Северус убеждал себя в исключительно эстетическом характере интереса, испытываемого им к Нарциссе. С тем же успехом он мог бы смотреть на снеговую тучу и твердить себе, будто сейчас её унесет ветром, и снова наступит лето. Понимала это и Нарцисса, судя по её улыбке, полной тайного превосходства — такое испытывает человек, сознающий, что его любят, но не отвечающий взаимностью. 

Руди как-то обронил: «Елена Троянская не была бы похищена, не будь она замужем. Женщина, принадлежащая другому мужчине, приобретает неотразимую притягательность». Северус обозвал его пустомелей, но сейчас понял, что Руди оказался прав.   
Ему было бы приятно отбить Нарциссу у Люциуса. Северус знал, что мечтает о невозможном, однако эта мысль его тешила. Правда, он не представлял, что бы стал делать, добившись своего. Северус не собирался заводить семью — ни сейчас, ни потом. Дети! Кому нужны эти дети? 

Он бросил неприязненный взгляд на двух первокурсников, толкающих друг друга локтями. Один из них налетел на Гарри. Тот развернулся, готовый к отпору, стекла очков агрессивно сверкнули. Мать придержала его за руку, и мальчик вновь повернулся к ней, как гелиотроп поворачивается к солнцу. 

Северус приостановился, но понял, что заговорить с Нарциссой сейчас будет неуместно. Он поправил ворот мантии, отороченный мехом, и продолжил свой путь. Раньше ему и в голову не пришло бы покупать себе такую вещь — слишком роскошную, на его вкус — но бедный Рэт всё время мёрз.

Кругом было море знакомых лиц, многие почтительно здоровались с Северусом, молодая женщина, проходя мимо него, поклонилась — амулет с Римской волчицей звякнул о пуговицы мантии. Северус машинально кивнул, не узнавая. 

А вот её сынишку Северус припомнил сразу — растрёпанный, немного лопоухий, мальчик радостно улыбался профессору — зимой Снейп долго подбирал для него лекарство от волчьей сыпи. Северус невольно приподнял уголки губ в ответ.

Он миновал Лонгботтомов, провожавших в школу своё неуклюжее чадо. Северус слышал, что Фрэнк уже несколько лет был без работы, семья перебивалась благодаря случайным заработкам Алисы, и с двоими детишками им приходилось непросто.  
Отыскивая свой вагон, Северус задержался возле ведьмы с худым исплаканным лицом, та, присев на большой чемодан, разговаривала с угрюмым востроносым мальчиком:

— И ты не должен стесняться своей фамилии, сынок, она древняя и славная. Твой о… Что бы там ни было, в тебе течет кровь древних магов.

Северус узнал её — Аманда, тихая хаффлпафка из его выпуска. Первая жена Питтегрю — тот бросил её и сына, чтобы жениться на маггле и сделать карьеру. Его расчёт оказался верен: насколько было известно Снейпу, Питер сделал неплохую карьеру в Министерстве. А вот сын, кажется, расторопности папаши не оценил. Что будет, когда через пару лет среди хогвартских первокурсников появятся его сводные братья? И что всё-таки делает Питер у Дамблдора?

Северус остановился на перроне, пропуская школьников в вагон. Меньше всего ему хотелось попасть в устроенную ими толчею. Он достал портсигар и прикурил, заработав неодобрительный взгляд от четы магглов, провожавших давешнюю всклокоченную девочку, и чистокровной, как фестрал с завода Флитвок, мадам Гойл. Хоть в чём-то они оказались едины. 

Петтигрю-младший топтался рядом с ним. Мальчик смотрел прямо перед собой, его острый конопатый носик слегка подрагивал. Он взглянул на Северуса сверху вниз и попытался улыбнуться. В его глазах читалось явственное желание дать отсюда дёру и оказаться дома рядом с матерью и любимыми игрушками.

От этого зрелища Северусу стало как-то тоскливо. Он попытался вспомнить, что чувствовал в тот первый раз, когда стоял на перроне, ожидая прибытия экспресса. Чего ждал от Хогвартса маленький Северус Снейп? 

Сейчас он не мог вспомнить ничего, кроме вымученной улыбки матери, подтолкнувшей его к вагону, да жёсткого ремня сумки, врезавшегося в плечо. И ещё — каким огромным показался ему тогда вокзал после тесноты старого дома и узких улочек родного города. Тошнотворное ощущение. Может быть, маленький Петтигрю чувствует то же самое? Северус оглянулся, но мальчик уже затерялся в пёстром потоке школьников, хихикающих, громко окликающих друг друга, сгибающихся под тяжестью баулов с пожитками. Кто-то упустил шоколадную лягушку, и теперь она скакала по затоптанному перрону. Мимо пробежала молодая женщина, волоча за собой худенького, очень бледного мальчика со слишком длинными, как у вампира, клыками, выпирающими из-под верхней губы. 

Северус бросил окурок в урну, промахнулся и достал палочку, чтобы уничтожить его заклинанием. 

— Не сорите здесь, сэр, — сказал вывернувшийся откуда-то сзади вокзальный уборщик с гигантской крысой на поводке. 

При виде крысы кошки и совы дружно завопили в своих клетках. Огромный грызун даже ухом не повел. Он неторопливо прошествовал к окурку и сожрал его в мгновение ока. Северус сначала поморщился, а потом ухмыльнулся. Поистине, нет на свете такой твари, из которой человек не научился бы извлекать пользу. Но подлинного триумфа люди добиваются, используя других людей. 

Интересно, кто окажется в выигрыше в конечном итоге — Альбус Дамблдор или Северус Снейп? 

Время покажет.

***  
Жизнь магов сильно изменилась со времен ученичества Северуса, а Хогвартс оставался неизменным, словно застывшим во времени: всё те же парящие в Большом зале свечи, тот же зачарованный потолок, те же вереницы серебристо-белых привидений и всё та же церемония сортировки. Только наблюдать её из-за преподавательского стола было для Северуса внове. Но Распределительная шляпа была на месте, и по-прежнему Макгонагалл выкрикивала имена первоклашек. Соседом Северуса по столу оказался довольно молодой человек с мягкими вьющимися волосами до плеч и столь же мягким певучим голосом.

— Профессор Квиррелл, — представился он. 

Северус кивнул в ответ, подавляя усмешку: в лице молодого профессора и впрямь проскальзывало что-то беличье.

— Преподаете нумерологию? — наугад спросил Северус, чтобы поддержать разговор.

— Нет, Защиту. Второй год. Моим коллегам по этому предмету прежде как-то очень не везло, мало кто проработал в должности больше года. Среди студентов ходят слухи, что место преподавателя проклято, — Квиррелл по-беличьи поцокал языком и тонко улыбнулся, — но мне кажется, что все это расплодившиеся лишние сущности.

В это время Макгонагалл назвала фамилию Петтигрю, и Северус отвлекся.

— Гриффиндор! — громко провозгласила Шляпа.

Мальчишка слез с высокого табурета и поплелся к столу Гриффиндора. Он был явно не в восторге от такого решения, но стол встретил его дружными хлопками.

История повторяется, — подумал Северус. Почему бы не предоставить мальчику совершать собственные ошибки? Нет, подобно своему отцу он будет тянуться за бесшабашными «львятами», тщетно стремясь перещеголять их в безумствах, всегда в тени, всегда на побегушках. Жалкая участь. 

Скверная штуковина эта Шляпа, если разобраться. Магглы думают, что магия означает сказку. Может быть. Только это недобрая сказка, и финал её редко бывает счастливым. Рыцарь побеждает чудовище и женится на принцессе, но его лицо изуродовано ожогами, а принцесса плачет по ночам, вспоминая своего дракона. 

После того, как последний первоклассник (Эдмайер Алоиз — Хаффлпаф!) побежал к своему столу, поднялся Дамблдор. Сияя, как Хиросима, он простер руки к учащимся:

— Добро пожаловать! — воскликнул он. — Добро пожаловать к началу нового учебного года в Хогвартс! Добро пожаловать в ваш дом!

Северус подумал, что когда он был мальчишкой, риторика Дамблдора действительно трогала его и заставляла верить в обретение своего дома.

— Я рад представить ваших новых педагогов, которые готовы нести вам свет знания, — продолжал тем временем Дамблдор. — Мадам Хуч после неожиданной травмы взяла отпуск, чтобы поправить здоровье; в этом году её замещает Людо Бэгман, знаменитый загонщик «Уимбурнских Ос».

На другом конце стола поднялся крепко сбитый, сияющий улыбкой, как медный таз, Бэгман. Шум, овации. Бэгман когда-то был весьма популярным игроком, особенно среди девушек.

— Профессор Слагхорн отправляется в этом году писать мемуары, он передает самые добрые пожелания своим любимым ученикам и выражает надежду, что они будут по-прежнему старательны под водительством нового преподавателя зелий. Позвольте представить вам профессора Снейпа, директора центрального научно-исследовательского института «Братство алхимиков», почетного доктора Священного Огня, члена общества Небесных сфер и треугольников, кавалера ордена Золотого атанора, сопредседателя всеевропейской конференции алхимиков.

Северус терпеливо выслушал перечисление своих регалий, встал, коротко поклонился залу и, подняв голову, внезапно натолкнулся на полный ненависти взгляд одного из мальчишек, сидевшего с краю стола Гриффиндора. Это был Поттер. Северус впервые смог рассмотреть его внимательно и удивился, насколько тот походил на Джеймса. Ненависть, пылавшая в глазах мальчишки, была странной, ведь Северус не встречался с ним раньше. Неужели мальчик каким-то образом узнал то, что не заметил Люциус — о его чувствах к Нарциссе? А что если сама Нарцисса проговорилась сыновьям… Нет, это было бы слишком невероятным. Но если объяснять чувства мальчишки старыми историями о школьной вражде Северуса и Мародеров, получается ещё большая ерунда. 

— Другой на его месте казался бы нелепым, — отвлек Северуса от размышлений Квиррелл. — А он выглядит величественно… как король. 

— Кто? — Северус посмотрел на Квиррелла, потом — в ту сторону, куда был обращен мечтательный, благоговейный взгляд преподавателя Защиты.

Дамблдор восседал на своем позолоченном кресле, напоминающем трон.

— Старик всегда был склонен к театральным эффектам, — заметил Северус. 

Квиррелл оскорбленно вздернул подбородок. Похоже, Северус задел его в лучших чувствах. Некоторые люди просто жить не могут без кумира, мысленно усмехнулся Северус. Слепят из того, что под руку попадется, позолотят и давай воскурять перед ним фимиам.

Он украдкой покосился на гриффиндорский стол. Поттер уже отвернулся. 

После ужина, когда оживленно болтавшие ученики под предводительством старост расходились к своим факультетским общежитиям, Дамблдор взял Северуса под руку и потянул к выходу. 

— Дорогой Северус, я, положившись на свою стариковскую память, совсем забыл оговорить с тобой один момент. Я надеюсь, что ты не откажешься читать теоретический курс алхимии одной группе наших учащихся. Группа сборная из пятиклассников и шестиклассников — всего лишь два занятия в неделю.

Северус нахмурился — два занятия в неделю не так уж мало.

— Продвинутый курс зелий? Но почему тогда только теория?

— Нет, Северус, это курс для сквибов и детей-магглов из смешанных семей.

— В Хогвартсе учатся магглы?! — не поверил своим ушам Северус.

— Да, согласно новым веяньям мы обязаны дать образование и таким учащимся. 

— И заклинания?

— Да. В теории, конечно.

— И трансфигурация?

— У них облегченные теоретические курсы по этим предметам, но зато, начиная в третьего класса, они изучают волшебное банковское дело, магию управления, ростовщичество, теорию магической литературы и музыки. Чему ты удивляешься, Северус? Доктор Никодемус — сквиб. Кстати, как он поживает? 

— Превосходно, — хладнокровно ответил Северус. — Консультирует группу исследователей, занимающихся синтезацией безоара. 

— Как жаль, что он так занят, — Дамблдор погрозил пальцем Николасу де Мимси, пугающему своей полуотрубленной головой первокурсников-слизеринцев. — Даже не смог продолжить работу над статьей, которую мы начали вместе. Я настаивал, чтобы в числе авторов его имя было указано наравне с моим, но он отказался наотрез. Сказал, что львиную долю работы проделал я. Очень совестливый человек, правда?

— Очень, — согласился Северус. — Жаль, что таких немного. Может быть, он такой один.

Дамблдор ответил ему невинным взглядом и вернулся к прежней теме:

— Так мы договорились? Группа совсем небольшая — только четверо с шестого курса и девять человек с пятого. 

Северус пожал плечами.

— Будь по-вашему.

— Ты об этом не пожалеешь, — улыбнулся Дамблдор.

Северус ничего не ответил. 

Поскольку уже жалел. 

***  
Северус вихрем летел по коридорам, так же, как привык двигаться по своему институту — вниз по лестницам, по знакомому с детства маршруту — и скоро уже был возле комнат Слизерина. Квиррелл, которому он пообещал статью доктора Ф о девяти основных принципах вызывания духов умерших, едва за ним поспевал.

— Мистер Снейп, наша новая знаменитость! — довольно громко протянул мальчишка в очках, стоявший у стены в компании трёх слизеринцев. 

Северус лишь глянул на него — спрашивать фамилию наглеца не было необходимости.

— Снимите с него пару баллов, — посоветовал Квиррелл. — Не следует позволять им дерзить. 

— Не позволю, — Северус показал в улыбке зубы. — На первом же моём уроке он пожалеет, что вообще научился говорить. 

И Северус сдержал свое слово. Уроки у младших классов вела девушка, проходившая практику в «Братстве». Она пригласила Северуса на первое занятие (как он заподозрил, с целью раз и навсегда внушить студентам благоговейный ужас перед зельями). Вот тут-то Северус и доставил себе маленькое удовольствие. Подняв Поттера, он всласть погонял его по материалам прошлого курса, доказав: единственное, чему тот вообще научился — так это говорить. Причем исключительно глупости.

Когда красный, вспотевший от злобы и стыда Поттер под сдавленные хохотки одноклассников опустился на свое место, Северус ощутил что-то вроде раскаяния. Ему следовало бы выбрать противника своей весовой категории, а не несчастного второклашку. Он твёрдо решил, что больше не допустит никаких личных выпадов по отношению к мальчику.

Напрасно он зарекался. Поттер постоянно нарывался на неприятности, и Северус не мог удержаться от искушения эти неприятности обеспечить.

Ссориться с Малфоями ему не хотелось, поэтому придирки к Гарри он компенсировал подчеркнутым вниманием к Драко, которому хватало ума (точнее, не хватало смелости) не говорить гадости Северусу в лицо. Змеиное шипение и сплетни в укромном углу нравились Северусу ничуть не больше, чем откровенное хамство, но у Драко по крайней мере был талант к зельям. Порой Северус даже жалел мальчишку. Он настолько подвержен чужому влиянию, что в жизни ему придется нелегко. 

— Мне не нравится твой Драко, — сказала однажды Минерва. 

— Мне тоже, — откровенно ответил Северус. — Юный Протей. Принимает форму сосуда, в который его наливают. Но ведь в этом нет его вины. Такова его натура. 

Минерва нахмурилась. Она всегда была уверена, что если человеку не хватает храбрости, никто кроме него самого в этом не виноват, а природа — просто хороший предлог избежать ответственности. А уж быть ответственной она любила и умела и требовала этого от других. 

Когда Северус был учеником, ему казалось, что жизнь учителей полна удовольствиями и ничегонеделанем. Теперь ему довелось взглянуть на положение вещей с другой стороны. С самого первого дня его жизнь наполнилась бессмысленной суетой: разбитые носы, потерявшиеся первоклассники, забытые дома учебники, заболевшие совы, объяснения с деканами факультетов, письма родителей и опекунов, снятые баллы, начисленные баллы, квиддичная команда, подготовка к лекциям, проверка заданий… Все это было знакомо Северусу — директору «Братства алхимиков» приходилось заниматься тем же самым, и ещё кое-чем сверх того. Разница заключалась в том, что здесь он не был первым среди равных. Он был одним из тех, кто поддерживал существующую систему неравенства. 

Раздражал и быт, непривычный и неприятный: Северус всегда любил уединение, а теперь каждый шаг и каждый вздох сопровождался пристальным вниманием учеников, коллег, портретов и привидений. Северус чувствовал себя словно бы обнаженным и неосознанно кутался в широкие мантии, в сарказм, в плохое настроение. Хотелось вернуться к своей чистенькой лаборатории, озаренной ровным голубоватым светом маггловских ламп, к неоконченной монографии, вымуштрованным подчиненным и экспериментальным зельям. Вместо этого его ждали мрачные коридоры и туповатые наглые дети. 

Коллеги также не спешили принять Северуса в свой круг. Он не был одним из них. Должно быть, учителя полагали преподавательскую деятельность Северуса простой причудой, которой рано или поздно придет конец. По правде говоря, он и сам был в этом уверен. Поначалу отчуждение коллег его не задевало; к роли изгоя, если не парии, он был привычен с детства и знал, как с ней справляться. И всё же скоро он начал тосковать по компании.

Альбус постоянно приглашал его к себе, однако как раз с ним Северусу не особенно хотелось общаться. Он чувствовал, что не в форме и не сможет переиграть Дамблдора на его поле. Если вообще сможет его переиграть. 

Первые недели давались Северусу особенно тяжело. Он не привык к постоянным перемещениям, к тому же его преследовало ощущение какого-то невыполненного обязательства. Северус стал плохо спать, сделался рассеян и как-то едва не убил греющегося под лампой Рэта, попытавшись поставить на него кофейник. Апогеем стал кошмарный сон, привидевшийся Северусу после матча по квиддичу, на который его притащил Квиррелл. Снилось ему, будто он превратился в большую летучую мышь и порхает над квиддичным полем, а за ним гоняется Минерва с огромным сачком. 

Северус проснулся, содрогаясь от истерического хохота.

Хватит, — сказал он себе. —Если я чего-то не сделаю, значит, не сделаю. В конце концов, Коппелиус годами отлынивал от работы, и ничего. Институт не развалился.

Вечером он отправился в Эпплтон, на следующий день бессовестно проспал до обеда, а потом аппарировал в Институт, в котором и провел два дня до очередных занятий. Северус ожидал, что его отсутствие обрадует сотрудников — кот из дому, мышки в пляс — и потому был изумлен, обнаружив, что возвращения директора ждали с нетерпением.

А в школе тем временем шла война; она была не из тех, что славны большими сражениями, о которых рассказывают на истории магии, но от этого не становилась менее жестокой. Оружием в этой войне между чистокровными и сторонниками Новой Магической Англии служили тычки, пинки, обидные прозвища, фамильные кольца, намеренно выставленные напоказ, и столь же намеренно демонстрируемая маггловская техника, несколько усовершенствованная магией, а полем битвы стали классы, разделенные надвое противостоянием. Прошла пара недель, прежде чем Снейпу удалось разобраться в нюансах. 

Парочка Поттер-Малфой, верховодившая партией чистокровных среди младшекурсников, постепенно начала его раздражать. Гарри — гремучая смесь из поттеровского идиотизма и бесшабашности Блэков, щедро залакированная снобизмом Малфоев, и Драко, хитрый, самовлюбленный и трусоватый — вырождающаяся версия Люциуса, — превращали в ад жизнь учеников, которых считали недостойными жить в мире магов. 

Новая Англия, как называл про себя Северус вторую группу, сплотила членов парадоксально разнообразных: магглорожденных, сквибов, полувампиров, оборотней и здоровенного парня, в котором текла кровь великанов. Младшие школьники ещё не научились мастерству закулисных интриг, а потому их лидеров легко было увидеть. Новой Англией руководили третьеклассник из Рейвенкло — стройный полувампир с аристократически утонченными чертами лица — и лохматая гриффиндорка из семьи магглов, которую Северус приметил на вокзале. Она училась на одном курсе с Поттером, хотя и не в пример лучше его.

Была и инертная «прослойка» — школьники, не решившие, к какой из партий примкнуть. Этим доставалось от обеих сторон, если только они не могли за себя постоять. Близнецы Уизли, так обеспокоившие Северуса в день отправления в Хогвартс, принадлежали к этой группе. Северус полагал их чем-то вроде полтергейста, бороться с которым бесполезно, остальные преподаватели и студенты явно придерживались того же мнения. Задирать их было себе дороже. А вот их младшему брату, Рональду, приходилось несладко. Он был чистокровным — и потому Новая Англия не желала принимать его к себе. Он был внуком Септимуса Уизли — и Поттер с Малфоем не упускали случая поддеть его словом, а то и задеть локтем.   
Как-то после уроков Северус застукал их за этим делом. Парочка гоняла по полу палочку Уизли. 

— Accio, — говорил Поттер, и юный Рональд, лицо которого по цвету сделалось под стать волосам, бросался к нему. 

— Accio, — тянул Малфой, и несчастная жертва совершала очередной бесполезный бросок.

Северус решил не вмешиваться, поскольку ничего страшного с Уизли не происходило, а царапин на самолюбии ещё никому не удавалось избежать. Уж самому-то Северусу точно. 

— Пойдём в выходные в Хогсмид? — Малфой словно не замечал яростно пыхтящего Уизли.

— Не могу. Отработка. 

Пас. Рыжий почти поймал палочку. Ключевое слово — «почти». 

— Ах да… зелья…

Оба делали вид, что просто беседуют, а летающая между ними палочка не имеет к ним никакого отношения. 

— Как жаль, что наше чудо не оставило нас на девятый день! Accio… — Поттер задумчиво поглядел в потолок. — Как бы сделать, чтобы этот сальноволосый гад испарился?

— Плесни на него зельем из своего котла, — Уизли остановился, задыхаясь. — И он испарится, как гриффиндорские баллы. А лучше встань на колени и попроси Мерлина, чтобы вынул твои руки из задницы и вставил куда полагается.

«Ого!» — подумал Северус и поспешил к месту грядущего убийства, однако прежде чем он успел произнести хоть слово, произошло три события сразу: Гарри Поттер взмахнул палочкой, и пуговицы на мантии Уизли превратились в тарантулов, из-за угла показалась профессор Синистра, уткнувшаяся носом в свежий номер «Пророка», а вслед за ней — рыжие близнецы. На миг все замерли.

— Гремучие Прыгучки! — заорал Фред (или Джордж). 

По направлению к Поттеру полетели чёрные шарики. Малфой взвизгнул и ловко вспрыгнул на подоконник. Рон Уизли с воплями катался по полу. Синистра стояла столбом.

— Прыгучие Вонючки! —отозвался Джордж (или Фред). 

Прыгучки рассыпались вокруг Поттера кольцом. Тот затравленно озирался. 

Северус поднял палочку и тут же опустил — чёрт его знает, что это за дрянь и как с ней обращаться. 

Рональд бросил панический взгляд на стремительно надвигающийся рой зеленых Вонючек и проворно пополз в сторону. Похоже, близнецов волновало лишь восстановление справедливости, а никак не безопасность брата. 

— Мадам Синистра, — позвал Северус. 

Та не услышала — Вонючки визжали, Прыгучки квакали, Малфой на подоконнике заорал: «На помощь! Убивают!» 

— Сейчас! — крикнул кто-то из близнецов. 

Взрывной волной Северуса шмякнуло об стену. Секунду он хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь восстановить пресекшееся дыхание. В воздухе плыл сизый дым и омерзительно воняло сероводородом. От наступившей тишины звенело в ушах. 

Синистра лежала у стены, накрытая «Пророком», будто саваном. Один из близнецов подполз к ней на карачках и приподнял край газеты. Оттуда донесся слабый стон. 

Северус отлепился от стены. Чёрная куча на полу пошевелилась и сказала:

— Ух!

Это был Поттер, засыпанный трупиками Вонючек и Прыгучек. 

Послышался топот — по коридору кто-то бежал. 

— Что происходит? 

Людо Бэгмен остановился, как вкопанный, созерцая побоище. Выскочившая вслед за ним мадам Помфри взрезалась в него и схватила его за плечо, чтобы удержать равновесие. 

— Ничего себе, — прошептал какой-то из Уизли. 

— Сто баллов с Гриффиндора, — прохрипел Северус. — Людо, посмотрите, жива ли Синистра. У меня голова кружится. 

Бэгмен отбросил в сторону «Пророк» и подвернувшегося близнеца, взял Синистру под мышки и поставил её на ноги. Та покачнулась и застонала.

— Вы… вы двое… я вас…

— Простите, мадам! — хором ответили близнецы. — Мы не хотели! 

— Вы… вы…

— Это все он начал, — Рон Уизли показал на Поттера, протиравшего закопчённые очки. 

Одно из стекол треснуло и наполовину выпало из оправы. 

— Вы об этом пожалеете! — просвистел Поттер.

— Ну, хватит! — рявкнул Северус, теряя терпение. — Пошли вон отсюда, недоумки! Неделя отработок у Филча! И сегодня же сдайте директору всю дрянь, которую вы понаделали. Где Малфой?

— Какой Малфой? — удивился Бэгман.

Северус повернул голову, выругался и прыгнул к окну. Драко висел, уцепившись за подоконник и запрокинув белое от ужаса лицо. Северус взял его за запястья и дернул на себя, как мандрагору. Мандрагора плюхнулась на пол и зарыдала. 

— Драко, — Поттер высунулся из-под локтя, — ты живой? 

— Убирайтесь и не показывайтесь мне на глаза, — велел Северус. 

Мальчишка даже не огрызнулся. Вид у него был жалкий. 

— Ах, Мерлин мой, — презрительно протянул один из близнецов. — Какие мы нежные…

Северус посмотрел на него. Просто посмотрел. 

— Поняли, сэр. Всё поняли! — Близнецы подхватили Рональда под руки и удалились, пятясь задом и нарочито униженно кланяясь. 

— Эти двое не закончат школу, помяните моё слово, — вынесла приговор всё ещё задыхающаяся Синистра.

— Которые? — мрачно осведомился Северус. — Близнецы или Поттер с Малфоем? 

— Пойдёмте, дорогая, — мадам Помфри взяла Синистру под руку. — Я дам вам успокоительное. 

Северус почувствовал острый укол боли в левом виске; перед глазами поплыли светящиеся шестерни, тошнота подкатила к горлу. Он оперся на холодную стену и прислонился к ней затылком.

— Ну и дела, — задумчиво сказал Бэгман. — Уизли перешли все границы.

— Уизли — два полоумных шутника, — процедил Северус. — Но раздоры провоцируют не они. И я этого так не оставлю. 

***  
— Они, мать их, думают, что они делают, или они не думают ни черта?!

— Северус, не выражайся, — Дамблдор поморщился. — Здесь дама.

— Дама с ним согласна, — вмешалась Минерва. — При всём моём уважении к вашим педагогическим методам, Альбус, должна заметить, что эта парочка совершенно невыносима. Заметьте, я говорю не об их пренебрежении дисциплиной. Они постоянно провоцируют скандалы, задирая всякого, чья родословная чуть хуже, чем их. 

— Они просто шалят. 

— Нет, Альбус. Это не шалости. 

— Не трудитесь убеждать господина директора, — язвительно бросил Северус. — Его представление о шалостях всегда отличалось своеобразием. 

— По-моему, тебе следовало давно забыть о Мародерах, — с досадой отозвался Дамблдор.

Северус пожал плечами. 

— Я не вспоминал о них, пока вновь не очутился в Хогвартсе и не столкнулся с нашим Позолоченным дуэтом.

— Думаю, настало время хорошенько осадить этих мальчиков.

— Минерва, это бесполезно, — Дамблдор тронул серебряный мобиль. Сверкающий шарик покатился вниз по узкому спиральному желобку. Северус и Минерва машинально проводили его взглядом. — На Драко выволочка могла бы произвести впечатление, но он слишком подвержен влиянию брата. А Гарри из тех людей, которых давление только озлобляет. Я побеседую с ним. А вам, Северус, не следует относиться к нему с такой враждебностью. 

— Вы шутите? Это он испытывает ко мне враждебность. Что до меня, неужели вы думаете, что я могу видеть врага в сопляке двенадцати лет от роду? Однако если он намерен и далее мне дерзить, не удивляйтесь, что баллов у Гриффиндора будет становиться все меньше и меньше. 

— В самом деле, Альбус. Это непедагогично — поощрять подобное поведение со стороны ученика. Вы подрываете авторитет преподавательского состава. 

— Я поговорю с Гарри, — резко повторил Дамблдор. 

Его тон подразумевал, что беседа окончена, но Северус не мог удержаться:

— Поговорите, Альбус. А то недалек тот день, когда школьники сформируют две армии и пойдут стенка на стенку, и уж тогда ваши душеспасительные беседы никому не пригодятся. Или вы этого и добиваетесь? 

— Чушь, Северус, — Дамблдор поднялся. — Довольно. Я знаю, что делаю. 

— Правда?

Рука Дамблдора сжалась в кулак.

— Я всегда знаю, что делаю, — сказал он тихо. 

— Не вы один, — так же тихо ответил Северус, и тень Командора легла между ними.

***  
Вечером Макгонагалл пригласила Северуса на чашку чая. 

— Вам не претит присутствие слизеринца в ваших комнатах? — шутливо осведомился он.

— Что за вздор вы говорите, — Минерва улыбнулась, но её улыбка тут же поблекла. — Ах, Северус, здесь все изменилось, исчезло прежнее факультетское единство и межфакультетская вражда! 

— Не могу сказать, чтобы меня это огорчало.

— Но борьба продолжается: гриффиндорцы по-прежнему нападают в открытую и сражаются отчаянно, слизеринцы по-прежнему строят козни. Правда, сейчас борьба идет не только в коридорах, как раньше, но и в спальнях и гостиных. 

— Чистокровные гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы объединяются между собой против студентов со смешанной кровью, — Северус испытующе посмотрел на Минерву. — Это действительно так или мне показалось?

— Нет, — Минерва сдвинула брови. — Не показалось. И мне это очень не нравится, но сделать ничего нельзя. Все эти рескрипты и ограничения! Мне повезло, что я живу в Хогвартсе. Теперь я его не покидаю и во время каникул. Мне отвратителен ваш новый мир, в котором для меня нет места; в котором я должна чувствовать вину за свое происхождение… но я её не чувствую. Я горжусь своей чистой кровью! 

Она вскинула подбородок и с вызовом взглянула Северусу в глаза.

— Непопулярная точка зрения, — произнес он без всякого выражения. 

— Мне всё равно.

— Другим может быть не всё равно.

— Например, Аластору Хмури? Или Теодору Нотту? Или… Томасу Снейпу? 

— Давайте не будем говорить о Томасе Снейпе, — сказал Северус мягким, точно тигриная поступь, командорским тоном, и Минерва вздрогнула. 

Северус с удовлетворением отметил, что как бы бесстрашна она ни была, в безумие её храбрость не переходила. 

— Прекрасный чай, — произнес он светски. — Вы все делаете хорошо, Минерва.

— Его заваривали эльфы. — Макгонагалл поджала губы и как будто собралась заговорить о чём-то неприятном, но тут лёгкая тёмная тень пронеслась над её головой, едва не задев волосы.

— Ох, — она привстала, отмахиваясь, — это твоё… животное!

— Чем оно хуже совы? — пожал плечами Северус.

— Ничем, — Минерва лукаво улыбнулась, повернула голову к собеседнику. 

На мгновение в её глазах плеснулся зелёный кошачий огонь — вспыхнул и тут же угас. 

— Рэт, поди ко мне, — Северус с некоторым беспокойством побарабанил пальцами по столу. 

Рэт слетел с карниза, припал к плечу Северуса, цепляясь коготками за ткань. 

— Как ты его назвал? — переспросила Минерва, посмеиваясь.

— Носферату, — ухмыльнулся Северус в ответ. 

— Подходящее имя. Подходящий фамилиар. Решил создать себе имидж вампира? 

— Я далек от театральных эффектов, — с достоинством ответил Северус, слегка покривив душой. 

Ему нравилось, как вздрагивают школьники — и не только школьники — когда Рэт бесшумно проносится над ними или зевает, широко раскрывая треугольную пасть, усаженную острыми мелкими зубками. 

Носферату подарил Северусу Грейбек. 

— Ты хоть собачку себе заведи, — сказал он как-то, заявившись к Северусу в кабинет. 

Встречи с ним в расписании Северуса не было, но секретарша пропустила его без звука. 

— Ты не себя в собачки предлагаешь? — осведомился недовольный вторжением Северус. 

— Говори да не заговаривайся, — буркнул Грейбек. — Зубы у тебя не купленные.

Северус поднял бровь. Грейбек насупился и задвигал тяжёлыми складками на лбу. 

— Зачем ты пришёл? Что-то не так с зельем?

— Всё нормально, — Грейбек усмехнулся. — С зельем. Я это… ты ведь с Командором часто встречаешься?

Северус откинулся на спинку кресла. 

— Часто. Чаю хочешь? 

— Лучше виски. 

Северус достал из ящика стола бутылку и бокал. 

— Поправляешь здоровье? — Оборотень оскалил крепкие жёлтые зубы. 

— Держу для гостей. Так что тебе нужно? 

Грейбек крепко почесал в шевелюре и тяжело вздохнул. 

— Ты спроси у него, нельзя сделать так, чтобы эти дуры не приводили своих детей для инициации?

Северус молча смотрел на Фенрира. 

— Понимаешь, приводят ребятишек к нашим посёлкам в полнолуние, — объяснил Грейбек, хмуро уставившись на свои толстые пальцы с обломанными ногтями, — и оставляют. И их кусают, само собой. А потом находят поутру. На наших это плохо действует, Снейп. Мы ведь вроде как люди теперь, и стараемся жить, как люди, вести себя, как люди, а это… вот. В общем, надо прекратить. 

Северус вспомнил недавнюю статью из подпольной конфискованной газетки: после ареста главы чистокровного семейства, обвиненного в пособничестве «Упивающимся смертью», молодая мать, изводясь от страха, в отчаянии отвела троих своих осиротевших малышей в волчью деревню перед самым полнолунием. Какова же должна была быть степень отчаянья, чтобы в обмен на полноценные права и привилегии выбрать для своих детей боль и ужас ежемесячных превращений, подумал он тогда. 

— Кто бы мне сказал пару лет назад, что у нас будет такая проблема, я бы его отправил в Мунго, — сказал Северус после недолгой паузы. 

Грейбек хмыкнул. 

— Хорошо, я поговорю с Командором. А почему ты сам этого не сделал?

— Меня к нему не пускают, — Грейбек почесал лохматую бровь. — Не больно-то я Командору нравлюсь. Раньше он меня терпел, а теперь не хочет. 

— Я с ним поговорю, — повторил Северус. — Но я не стану ничего обещать. Не думай, что я могу заставить Командора принять какое-то решение; никогда такого не было и никогда не будет. Он всё решает сам. Я изложу ситуацию, а что из этого выйдет — не знаю. 

— Я понимаю, — сказал Грейбек почти смиренно. — Спасибо и на том. А ты всё же заведи себе кого-нибудь. Пусто у тебя.

— У меня жёлтая тень, Фенрир, — Северус улыбнулся одними губами. — Я приношу несчастье. И потому никого заводить я не стану. 

Грейбек залпом осушил бокал, зыркнул маленькими холодными глазами и вдруг ухмыльнулся. 

— Ну так заведи, кого не жалко. Всё равно нужно, чтобы какая-нибудь животинка под ногами путалась и жрать просила. 

— У меня и так всё время кто-то под ногами путается, — проворчал Северус. — И всё время чего-нибудь просят. 

Грейбек расхохотался и неожиданно легко поднялся из кресла. 

— Бывай, Снейп. До встречи. 

***  
Выслушав просьбу Фенрира, Командор поморщился и кивнул. В полнолуние на дорогах, ведущих к поселкам оборотней, стали выставлять патрули авроров с химерами. 

Примерно через месяц секретарша отдала Северусу посылку, сообщив, что её доставил посланец Грейбека. Открыв коробку, Северус обнаружил в ней месячного Носферату. Приподнявшись на «локтях», вампирчик уставился на нового хозяина крохотными глазками и издал высокий, на грани слышимости писк. Первым побуждением Северуса было вытряхнуть тварь за окно. Он поднял крохотное тельце и ощутил, как прижимается к его ладони шёлковый живот и как отчаянно колотится маленькое сердечко. 

— И зачем ты мне нужен? — спросил его Северус.

Носферату снова издал вопль, точно ультразвуковая баньши. Это означало: «Чтобы путаться у тебя под ногами и просить жрать». 

— Если пропадешь, жалко мне тебя не будет, — сказал Северус, смиряясь со своей участью.

Новый любимец директора сначала вызвал ажиотаж среди сотрудников Института. В кабинет Северуса потянулись ходоки с вопросами всех степеней глупости. Краем глаза ходоки наблюдали, как Носферату лакает из миски свиную кровь, и на их лицах изображалась смесь ужаса, отвращения и восторга. Потом к Рэту привыкли. Он оказался ласковым, застенчивым зверьком и большую часть времени проводил, повиснув вниз головой на карнизе и предаваясь философским раздумьям. Оставлять Рэта одного Северус не решался и повсюду брал его с собой, таская в кармане мантии, как хомячка. Вот и сейчас зверёк проворно пополз вниз по рукаву Северуса и устроился в знакомом убежище. 

— Странный ты человек, Северус, — задумчиво сказала Минерва. 

— Обыкновенный, — отозвался Северус. — А вот знакомые у меня и вправду странные. 

— Обыкновенные, — поддразнила его Минерва. — Обыкновенные знакомые обыкновенного Северуса Снейпа. Его обыкновенные домашние животные. И обыкновенный…

Она осеклась, и её глаза погасли. 

«Обыкновенный покровитель», — мысленно закончил Северус. 

— Спасибо за чай, Минерва, — он поднялся и отвесил церемонный полупоклон. — Жду вас с ответным визитом. 

— Непременно приду, — ответила Макгонагалл. 

И пришла. Она всегда держала слово и выполняла свой долг, невзирая на последствия. Недаром она была деканом Гриффиндора. 

Подумав, Северус решил, что её мужество ему симпатично. И что добродетельные люди наводят на него скуку, поэтому не стоит злоупотреблять их обществом. Подумав ещё раз, он понял, что при существующем в стране положении дел скука ему не грозит.

***  
Октябрь 1992

Был девятый час пополудни, и солнце уже опустилось за горизонт, но за магическим окном в кабинете Томаса сиял день. Бесконечные гряды песчаных дюн заливал свет свирепого белого солнца. 

Рабастан и Септимус сели так, чтобы лучи падали на них сбоку, Барт вовсе укрылся в тени, лишь Томас остался за своим столом, и солнце светило ему в лицо. Новость о падении уровня магии скорее обеспокоила, чем напугала их. Томас рассчитывал сообщить им неприятное известие раньше, но вышло так, что миновало два с лишним месяца, пока он не почувствовал себя готовым к этому. 

Томас не ошибся в своих расчётах: уровень магии в Министерстве оказался достаточно высок, чтобы Рабастан смог удерживать галлеон Левиосой, а Септимус — трансфигурировать свой платок в голубя. Барт не стал творить чар. Он внимательно наблюдал за товарищами, потом перевел взгляд на Томаса, и тот увидел неподдельную тревогу на его лице. 

— Как давно ты об этом узнал, Том? — осведомился он.

— Две недели назад, — невозмутимо ответил Томас. — Ты же понимаешь, мне нужно было всё проверить. 

Рабастан издал горловой звук, напоминающий рычанье.

— Мы не пугливые птенцы. В следующий раз говори сразу, если что-то пойдёт не так, а проверять будем вместе. 

— В самом деле, Том, — вступил в разговор Септимус, — можно подумать, что тебе хотелось иметь над нами преимущество.

— Разумеется, хотелось. Это основной инстинкт хорошего политика — мы всегда стремимся иметь преимущество.

Томас заразительно рассмеялся. Септимус и Рабастан невольно подхватили смех, Барт лишь вежливо улыбнулся. 

Голубь сел на дремлющего Бонкара. Мгновенный поворот головы, лязг клыков — и только белое пёрышко сиротливо закружилось в воздухе. 

— Кажется, ты остался без носового платка, — констатировал Томас. — Хочешь кофе? В порядке компенсации. 

— Пожалуй, — Септимус улыбнулся. 

Томас постучал палочкой по стеклянной раковине. По кабинету раскатился чистый высокий звук; с каждой секундой он становился всё громче, заполняя комнату своими переливами, пока новое прикосновение палочки к «наутилусу» не заставило его прерваться. Через минуту в кабинете появился Бетельгейзе. Перед ним плыл полностью сервированный для чаепития поднос. Кофейник он нёс в руках. Поставив поднос на стол, он бросил вопросительный взгляд на Томаса и, не получив никаких указаний, удалился.

— Отличный кофе, — похвалил Барт, слегка покачав чашку и вдохнув густой аромат. 

— Сварен по особому рецепту, — рассеянно ответил Томас.

— От этого твоего араба?

— Он парс. 

— Какая разница?

— Никакой, — рассеянно ответил Томас. — И огромная. 

«Интересно, кто Аль на самом деле?» — подумал он. — «И человек ли он вообще?»

Воспоминание об их последнем разговоре вызвало у него новый приступ досады. Ему так много нужно было узнать, и не только о причинах, по которым магия утекала из Министерства, словно вода из дырявой чаши, но Даджжал толком не ответил ни на один его вопрос, лишь скалил зубы, ослепительно белые на фоне смуглой кожи. Напоследок он пообещал приехать в Англию. Томаса это не обрадовало, однако он вынужден был согласиться.

— … и отхватили у них добрых пол-акра земли.

— Что? — Томас тряхнул головой. — Извини, Рабастан, я задумался.

— Он говорил о той истории в Нортумберленде. 

— Ах, да.

Нотт уже докладывал Томасу об этом происшествии. Семейство фермеров-магглов по наущению одного из сыновей, волшебника, с помощью динамита взорвали коровник своих соседей-магов и отобрали у них часть земли, из-за которой семейства давно спорили между собой. 

— Они думали, что это совершенно безопасно, — с возмущением произнёс Рабастан. — Ведь на ту ферму были наложены чары, и для полицейских-магглов её не существует.

— Неужели они думали, что им сойдёт это с рук? — удивился Барт.

— Они просто болваны, — проворчал Септимус. — Но меня тревожит тенденция. Если магглы, в семьях которых есть маги, начнут нападать на своих соседей, нам придётся туго. Это будет похоже на нашествие крыс. Они задавят нас числом. 

— Вот к чему приводит нарушение секретности! — воскликнул Рабастан. — А ты ещё пустил магглов в Хогвартс! Клянусь Бафометом, Том, мы сами роем себе могилу. 

— На ту ферму отправлена команда дементоров, — сказал Томас. 

— Что? — Септимус вздрогнул. — Если об этом станет известно газетам…

— Станет. Я позаботился об этом, — Томас окинул товарищей холодным взглядом. — Это будет показательная казнь. 

— Не кажется ли тебе, что наказание не соответствует преступлению? — спросил Барт после небольшой паузы. 

— Это урок. Я думаю, его будет достаточно, чтобы отбить охоту к разбою у самых алчных магглов и их родственников. 

— Наверное, ты прав. Хотя мне всё же кажется, что это слишком, — проговорил Септимус. 

— Мною движет необходимость. Любая система подвержена энтропии. Вольно или невольно, но мы расшатали основы устоявшегося магического мира, допустив в неё виды существ, которым раньше отказывали в праве быть разумными, а также магглов с их технологиями. Всё это привносит хаос в мир магии, и нам придётся нейтрализовать последствия его вторжения. 

— Томас, что ты говоришь? — Голос Рабастана дрогнул от потрясения. 

— Я всего лишь делюсь с вами очередной проблемой, — Томас дружелюбно улыбнулся. — Возможность катастрофы не означает её неизбежного наступления. Осознать проблему означает наполовину её решить. Взгляните на это с другой стороны: хаос необходим. Хотите, чтобы общество превратилось в гниющее болото? Избавьте его от всякого внешнего воздействия и позвольте ему закуклиться… 

— Чёрт побери, Том! — не выдержал Барт. — Мы все сидим на вулкане, а ты разглагольствуешь, какой пышный урожай вырастет через сто лет из нашего пепла! Давай по делу. Чёрт с ними, с магглами. Ты знаешь, почему перестаёт работать магия?

— Пока нет. 

— Замечательно. И что же нам делать, чтобы избежать паники?

— Уничтожить причины, способные её вызвать. А до тех пор соблюдать полную секретность.

— Но ведь такое не скроешь! — воскликнул Рабастан. — Слухи всё равно пойдут. 

— Да. Слухи о том, что невыразимцы испытывают новое секретное оружие в своих лабораториях, и колебания уровня магии в Министерстве связаны именно с этим. Но это, как вы понимаете, большой, большой секрет, и говорить о нём опасно.

— Убедительно, — признал Септимус. — Однако испытания оружия свидетельствуют, что мы собираемся воевать, а стало быть, в магическом мире неспокойно. 

— Людям приятно знать, что их государство располагает супермощным оружием, даже если они не желают войны. По принципу: «Чтобы было». А нашим противникам не вредно будем задуматься, насколько разумно нам противостоять. 

Томас добавил в голос нотку угрозы и с удовлетворением отметил согласные кивки товарищей.

— Эта казнь — она будет описана в подробностях? — Голос Септимуса дрогнул от брезгливости, которую он даже не пытался скрыть. 

— Я б обошёлся без неё, если бы мог, — сожаление в голосе Томаса было неподдельным. 

Он действительно сожалел — но не о кретинах, жадностью навлекших на себя смерть, а об идее равенства, столь уродливо отразившейся в их кривых душах. 

— Я запретил делать снимки, однако история будет изложена во всех деталях, — продолжил он. — Люди должны понимать, что послужило причиной принятых нами мер. Нам следует очертить границу, преступать которую нельзя ни магам, ни магглам.

— Хорошо, — одобрил его Рабастан. — Давно пора было сделать что-то в таком духе. До сих пор мы позволяли магглам слишком многое, а волшебников ограничивали, как могли. 

— Магглы меня не интересуют, — отрезал Томас. — Меня заботит лишь равенство прав всех категорий магов. Это гандикап, Рабастан, и чистокровным придётся дать фору магглорождённым. Когда их силы уравняются, всякие ограничения будут уничтожены как ненужные.

— Я не считаю себя дураком, — сказал Септимус, — однако в последнее время перестал понимать, чего ты добиваешься. Твои слова противоречат твоим поступкам.

— Напротив, я каждое своё слово обращаю в действие, — возразил Томас, — и каждое своё действие довожу до конца. Не моя вина, что из птичьего клюва ты выводишь орлиный хвост. Животное может оказаться и грифоном. 

— Не все способны видеть так, как ты, Том. — Септимус взглянул на него с печалью. 

Томас покачал головой. 

— Вы просто не хотите видеть. Вы впадаете в соблазн свести мир к набору удобных вам представлений, да только делая это, вы обманываете себя. Не уподобляйтесь тем, кем мы управляем. Вот им сложности ни к чему. Они привыкли ценить слова больше, чем поступки? Пусть будет так. Я дам им указания, которые они поймут и примут. Но сам я ценю действия и только действия. Я знаю цену словам; они выражают не больше, чем настроение минуты и требование момента. Неужели вы не понимаете? Если я сегодня говорю одно, а завтра — противоположное, это не значит, что я лгу, а значит лишь, что мир снова изменился. 

— Отговорки, Том, — Рабастан побагровел от волнения. — Не надо считать всех вокруг идиотами. Неужели нельзя объяснить всё, как есть, без сложностей, и позволить людям самим выбрать, что для них хорошо? Большинство людей умеет думать. Если ты не можешь принять это, то хотя бы притворись, что принимаешь. 

— В таком случае, — Томас вкрадчиво улыбнулся, — дадим в газеты информацию о том, что уровень магии в Министерстве упал?

— Ты что! Нас сметут, как мусор! — выпалил Рабастан прежде, чем сообразил, что угодил в ловушку. 

— Да, это было бы политическое самоубийство, — вздохнул Барт. — А может быть, и не только политическое. Кстати, об убийствах. Том, ты знаешь, что наш человек так и не добрался до Египта?

— Да, Линкей мне доложил. А в Египте его должен был посмотреть один старый маг — настоящий мастер по восстановлению стертой памяти.

— Стоило бы раньше вырвать жало у Хогвартского Шмеля! — воскликнул Рабастан.

— Это могло и не быть его инициативой, — возразил Барт. — Убийцу не обнаружили?

— Нет. Петтигрю задушили. 

— Что, руками? — Септимус выглядел шокированным. 

— Мерзко, но разумно, — вздохнул Барт. — Если бы его убили проклятьем, можно было бы обнаружить преступника, проверив палочки. А так…

— Я хочу привлечь специалистов из магглов, — сказал Томас. —Думаю, мы найдём убийц. То, что они додумались убивать, как магглы, не означает, что они освоили маггловские способы заметания следов. 

— Но тогда нам придётся посвящать этих специалистов в наши дела! — возмутился Септимус. 

— Ты упрекаешь меня в неумении планировать? — Томасу стало смешно. 

— Не такой уж ты великий провидец, Том. Когда мы начинали, ты говорил, что через двадцать лет мир изменится к лучшему. Ты говорил, что нам поверят и нас поддержат все, кроме одержимых чистотой своей крови, а что вышло? Мы ждём, когда переменится отношение чистокровных магов к нашей политике, ждём уже столько лет, и всё напрасно! Не только они сами отворачиваются от нас, но и их дети. Значит, в наших путях нет правды, коль скоро люди не желают ими идти? 

— Что-то тебя, приятель, на философию потянуло, — усмехнулся Рабастан. 

Септимус с досадой покачал головой. 

— Мы осилили треть пути, а то и меньше, — Томас поднялся и подошёл к окну, коснулся стекла. Солнце плавило пески, и холодок стекла казался странным. — Слишком поздно оглядываться назад. Слишком рано заглядывать за горизонт. Мы не увидим мира, который строим, и не введём народа нашего в землю, в которой я клялся им. Всё, что мы можем и должны делать — расчищать путь для тех, кого ведём, убирая препятствия с их дороги.

Он перевёл взгляд на товарищей. Лучи, опалившие сетчатку его глаз, на миг исказили их лица, набросив на них кровавую сетку. 

— Надеюсь, мы не закончим тем, что станем избавляться от отставших, — пробормотал Септимус. 

— Ослабевших мы поддержим, — Томас сдвинул брови. — Но не пощадим тех, кто чинит нам препоны. 

 

— Старый мир линяет и истончается, — задумчиво сказал Барт. — И новый просвечивает сквозь него. Оборотни, магглорождённые, гоблины — мне он не нравится. Я бы не хотел в нём жить. Разве не странно, что я делаю всё, чтобы он стал возможен?

— Пути судьбы извилисты, — Томас припомнил странную усмешку Даджжала. — При ином раскладе я мог бы стать защитником старой системы. Представьте себе, как я призываю уничтожить магглорождённых, чтобы уберечь чистокровных магов от вырождения!   
Он засмеялся. 

— Гм, — Барт почесал бровь, — по правде говоря, такой вариант не представляется мне невероятным. Всё зависит от воспитания, не так ли?

— Да. Я стал тем, кто я есть, благодаря моём у отцу.

— Но должны ли мы быть ему за это благодарны? — пробормотал Септимус.

— Что?! — Томас развернулся на каблуках.

Бонкар вскинул голову и тихо зарычал. 

— Фенрир Грейбек приходил ко мне на днях, — поспешно сказал Барт. 

— Что он хотел? — Томас нахмурился. — И почему он пришёл к тебе?

— Потому что ты его к себе не допускаешь.

— Он тебе не нравится, Том? — Септимус усмехнулся. 

— А кому он нравится? — философски заметил Барт. — Просил, чтобы на крупных производствах мы установили квоту для приёма на работу оборотней. 

— Насколько крупных?

— Численность сотрудников в которых превышает пятьдесят человек.

— Том, тебе не кажется, что нелюди обнаглели? — проворчал Рабастан. 

— Нет, — Томас нахмурился. — Пока вы сами так думаете, не ждите, что мы увидим, как чистокровные маги, магглорожденные и те, кого ты ласково назвал «нелюдями», достигнут полного взаимопонимания и заживут в мире и согласии. Даже наши внуки будут помнить о противоречиях, и лишь правнуки образуют единое общество. Что ты ответил ему, Барт? 

— Сказал, что мы обсудим это вместе.

— Оборотни среди персонала? Людям это не понравится, — заметил Септимус. — Однако мы не можем просто отвергнуть его требования.

— Разумеется, — Томас кивнул. — К тому же, сам Грейбек не эталон оборотня. Его сын работает в «Братстве алхимиков», и Северус ни разу на него не жаловался. 

— Установим квоту для предприятий, в которых не менее ста сотрудников, — предложил Септимус. — Таких не слишком много. 

— Например, Гринготтс, — Барт засмеялся. — Гоблины будут счастливы. 

— И всё равно, Грейбек чересчур наглый, — непримиримо бросил Рабастан.

— Нет проку в сожалении или негодовании по поводу того, чего нельзя изменить. Мы не можем исправить его природу — стало быть, следует принять её как данность, — вздохнул Томас. 

— Племянница Беллы, кажется, завела роман с его сыном, — сказал Рабастан тоном ниже. — И её мать не против. Андромеда всегда была женщиной… передовых взглядов. А у меня просто всё внутри переворачивается, когда я об этом думаю, Том. Неужели это наше будущее?

Он взмахнул рукой. Томас резко обернулся, подскочил к нему и рванул его на себя. Рабастан выскочил из кресла, как пробка, приоткрыв от изумления рот. Через миг кофейник свалился на место, где он только что сидел, выплеснув огненный кофе на сиденье кресла. 

— Вот дьявол! — выдохнул Рабастан. — Было бы просто здорово, если бы я обварил себе яйца. 

— Медведь, — усмехнулся Томас.

— Ты предвидел, что кофейник упадёт, — Барт откинулся в своём кресле, и тень скрыла его лицо. 

— Это было не сложно. 

— Не могу понять, как тебе это удаётся, — проворчал Рабастан, потирая запястья. 

— А я не понимаю, почему это не удаётся вам, — Томас поднял брови. — Прежде чем что-то произойдёт, в реальности образуется как бы… — он замялся — … пустое место. Ниша для ещё не случившегося. Я просто чувствую изменения в пространстве — словно сквозняк, свидетельствующий о том, что где-то открылась дверь.

— Бесполезно пытаться обучить этому умению тех, кто лишён его от природы, — тихо сказал Барт. — Всё равно, что пытаться обучить видеть слепого. Должно быть, зрячий в стране слепцов неизбежно должен ощущать постоянное превосходство над окружающими. И раздражение от роли неизменного поводыря. Ты никогда не испытывал искушения отойти в сторону и посмотреть, как толпа слепых свалится в пропасть? Или завести их туда, куда они ни за что бы не пошли, будь они зрячими — единственно из любопытства поглядеть, что из этого получится. 

Хотелось бы мне, чтобы Барт не был таким восприимчивым, — подумал Томас. — Рабастан слишком нетерпелив, Септимус слишком хорошо думает о людях, но Барт лишён обоих этих недостатков. 

— Вы же не слепые, — отшутился он. — Вы слабовидящие. 

Септимус засмеялся. 

— Сквозняк или нет, но я рад, что ты его почувствовал, — сказал Рабастан, бросая сердитый взгляд на лужу кофе на полу. — Не то меня бы ошпарило, как индейку, а я слишком стар для подобных испытаний. 

Септимус поднял палочку и уничтожил разлившуюся жидкость. Бонкар с интересом посмотрел на него — должно быть, ожидал, что ему сотворят ещё одного голубя. Белый пух, прилипший к носу, придавал его каменной морде курьёзный вид. 

— Можешь занять своё место, — Септимус сделал любезный жест. 

— Благодарствую, — проворчал Рабастан. 

В дверь деликатно постучали. Бетельгейзе просочился в кабинет бесшумно, как призрак, и через секунду исчез вместе с кофейником и грязными чашками. 

— Он тоже чувствует изменения в пространстве? — осведомился Рабастан. 

Томас улыбнулся и ничего не ответил. Барт, прикусив губу, рассматривал очищенное Септимусом кресло. 

— По крайней мере, заклинания хоть как-то действуют, — он вздохнул. — Неспокойно у меня на сердце.

— Всё обойдётся, — Рабастан уже обрёл привычную самоуверенность. — Мы справимся с этой проблемой. 

— Надеюсь. Мне кажется, виной всему электричество. 

— Барт! — запротестовал Томас. — Мы сто раз это обсуждали. Ну, какой в нём может быть вред?

— Оно неприятное, — поддержал Барта Септимус. — Слишком резкий свет, и потом, я его чувствую — как оно бежит по этим проводам и трещит. 

— Оно не трещит, — Томас не знал, досадовать ему или смеяться. 

— Артур решил оборудовать свой дом такими же лампами, как здесь, в Министерстве, — пожаловался Септимус. — Я не смог его отговорить. Если бы Молли не запретила ему даже думать об этом, мне пришлось бы терпеть электрический кошмар во время встреч с собственными внуками. 

Томас слегка нахмурился. Молли ему не нравилась, и не только потому, что была из Прюиттов.

— Надеюсь, моему сыну не придёт в голову подобная чушь, — сказал Барт. — Надо знать меру в нововведениях. А то в последнее время меня угощают исключительно неприятными сюрпризами. Такое впечатление, что все хорошие новости эмигрировали за границу. 

— Давайте устроим праздник, на который будут приглашены как представители самых старых фамилий, так и «новые» маги, — предложил Септимус. — И оборотни тоже. Назовём его Вечер Согласия. 

— Любишь ты смешивать воду и масло, — проворчал Рабастан. — Мартышкин труд.

— Но идея неплоха, — не согласился с ним Барт. — Мы давно не устраивали праздничных гуляний. Можно сделать двойное празднество: на улицах города, для всех, и для людей нашего круга. 

— В моём поместье, — кивнул Томас. — Прекрасная идея, Септимус. Что бы я делал без вас, друзья мои?

Септимус что-то проворчал, но слова Томаса явно ему польстили.

— Поскольку у меня нет супруги, роль хозяйки приёма может исполнять Белла.

Томас осознал, что совершил промах, едва лишь слова сорвались с губ. Он сказал это без всякой задней мысли, но Рабастан должен был воспринять его предложение как намеренное унижение. Септимус сделал протестующий жест, и даже на непроницаемом лице Барта выразилось неодобрение. Однако Рабастан не возмутился.

— Подготовка к празднику займёт не меньше месяца, ведь нужно обеспечить безопасность всем его участникам, — он сделал паузу, в которой чувствовалось непонятное Томасу торжество. — А через месяц Белла не сможет участвовать ни в каких приёмах. Ты, должно быть, давно её не видел, Том. Она ждёт ребёнка. Он появится на свет в конце декабря. 

— Вот как? 

Новость была для Томаса неожиданной. Он действительно давно не видел Беллу. По правде говоря, он про неё забыл. Прислушавшись к себе, он не обнаружил никаких чувств, кроме легкой самолюбивой досады, которую подавил в себе усилием воли. Белла заслуживала счастья, и Рабастан-младший тоже. Пусть будет так. 

— Поздравляю. Ваш род продолжится… это хорошо. Кажется, все вокруг думают, что я настроен против чистокровных магов, но вам-то известно, что это неправда. 

— Нам о тебе многое известно, Том, — во взгляде Рабастана нежность причудливо смешалась с угрозой. — Мы так давно вместе. Но что мы знаем о тебе по-настоящему? Ничего.

Как он был прав! 

Когда кабинет опустел, Томас взмахнул палочкой, и глухая чёрная портьера упала, закрывая окно. Вторым взмахом Томас погасил лампы. В полной тьме он опустился на пол, опустил голову на спину Бонкара и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к странному шелесту, доносящемуся со всех сторон. Магия вытекала сквозь невидимые трещины, злобно шипело заключённое в кабели электричество, а может, шуршала невидимой мантией неподвластная ему судьба — Томас прислушивался, пока не в ушах не зазвенело от напряжения. Открывались невидимые двери и коридоры, образовывались лакуны в реальности, и ледяные сквозняки сопровождали входящие в его мир тени. 

«Не бойся, — сказал Отец. — Это будущее». 

«Не смотри назад, — прошипел Змей. — Я покажу тебе путь».

Томас не ответил ничего. Он плотнее прижался к Бонкару, так что каменные складки шкуры отпечатались на его щеке, и очистил сознание. Сейчас он хотел быть один. Через минуту он поднялся, зажёг лампы и принялся разбирать бумаги. 

Бетельгейзе, который принёс новую порцию кофе, мельком посмотрел на бледные отметины на лице Командора и молча вышел. 

Томас кивнул с усталым одобрением. На сегодня с него довольно было слов, как чужих, так и своих собственных.

***  
Из Института Северус прибыл раздражённым — не на что-то конкретное, а вообще. Никаких причин для раздражения у него не было. Всё шло хорошо, даже слишком. Институт в его отсутствие продолжал успешно работать, русскую делегацию, привезшую для демонстрации психоэлектрометр, встретили просто блестяще и без него (правда, машина у русских в Британии так и не заработала), с производством плазмы всё ладилось, даже в проекте с искусственным безоаром произошли кое-какие подвижки. Никодемус в последнее время был особенно оживлен, летал по Институту как на крыльях, и еженедельно благодарил Северуса за новую сотрудницу — протеже Руди Лестрэнджа. Северус старался не ухмыляться совсем уж откровенно. В конце концов, любви все возрасты покорны. 

«Радуйся, — говорил себе Северус. — Раз сотрудники могут обойтись без тебя, значит, механизм отлажен, и отлажен тобой». 

Но радости не было. Он не хотел признаваться, что ревнует свой Институт, между тем, истинной причиной хронически ноющей, как больной сустав, досады была именно ревность, и избавление от нее виделось лишь в отказе от контракта с Дамблдором и возврате к прежней жизни, в данный момент невозможном. 

Ступив из камина в свои комнаты, Северус тщательно отряхнул одежду и тут же почувствовал знакомый горький запах — по полу стлался сизый дым, а просачивался он… Помянув нечистые силы, с палочкой наперевес Северус метнулся к дверям личной лаборатории. Подумать только! Он забыл на огне заживляющее зелье! За четыре дня не только зелье превратилось в угли, но и котел заметно оплавился. 

Устраняя последствия катастрофы и очищая воздух от дыма, Северус досадовал на себя, но ещё более на Поттера — из-за отработки, на которую тот опоздал в четверг, Северусу пришлось задержаться в кабинете зелий на лишние сорок минут, поэтому в Институт он собирался в спешке и, разумеется, не вспомнил о необходимости погасить огонь. 

Явившись на полчаса позже назначенного времени, наглый мальчишка не выглядел виноватым, даже лишившись десятка баллов.

— Ты чего опоздал? — мрачно спросил его Драко, откладывая в сторону грязную щётку.

— Бэгман задержал, — Поттер, скривившись, оглядел ожидающие его закопчённые котлы. 

— Тоже внушение делал?

— О родителях расспрашивал. А что я скажу? Я и не помню их совсем. Вообще-то он ничего оказался дядька. И в квиддиче рубит.

Разговор братьев Северус слышал, но это Поттера ничуть не извиняло. Скажи он Людо, куда спешит, тот нашёл бы другое время для расспросов. Мальчишка просто воспользовался возможностью отсрочить наказание. 

Вообще-то, сам Северус тоже не горел желанием общаться с братьями: один его ненавидел, второй — боялся, что было ему в равной степени неприятно. Однако господин Пан, новый завхоз, так и не перенял методы своего предшественника и вряд ли мог обеспечить парочке надлежащее наказание, а профессор Моро, в вольерах омерзительных питомцев которого всегда хватало работы, на тот вечер был обеспечен полным комплектом провинившихся студентов.

Сегодня Поттер наверняка развлекается в гриффиндорской гостиной, ему же, Северусу, приходится изображать из себя укротителя саламандр. 

— Сам себя наказал, — проворчал он и тут же усмехнулся, припомнив недавнюю встречу с Аргусом Филчем, занимавшим солидный пост в Сообществе поддержки сквибов. Теперь никто бы не узнал в уважаемом деятеле СПС неопрятного, слегка чокнутого типа, когда-то так досаждавшего школьникам. Вот уж кто умел наказывать! 

Вскоре дым вылинял до жемчужно-серого оттенка; в комнатах можно было свободно дышать, но Северусу захотелось на свежий воздух, во влажный холод ноябрьского вечера. Ноги сами понесли его к Астрономической башне. 

В сумерках портреты на стенах замка походили на проломы, ведущие в иные, опасные миры. Северус несколько раз оборачивался, уверенный, что за ним следят, однако так никого и не увидел. Порой ему казалось, что Хогвартс превратился в разумное существо, ведущее свою странную не-жизнь, отдельную от жизни его обитателей. В тишине шелест собственной мантии казался Северусу шепотом, к которому он невольно начал прислушиваться. 

Оказавшись у подножия винтовой лестницы, ведущей на Башню, он вздохнул с облегчением, однако тут же насторожился — кто-то его опередил. Он остановился, всматриваясь в невысокую фигурку, показавшуюся ему знакомой. Интересно, что этому типу понадобилось здесь в столь поздний час? Должно быть, на свидание пришёл. 

— Уйди, гад! — крикнул мальчишка.

Северус вздрогнул от изумления. Прежде, чем изумление перешло в гнев, он сообразил, что школьник (оказавшийся, к слову, Малфоем, каким-то чудом разлучившимся со своим названным братцем) обращался не к нему. 

— Ты стерильный или стерилизованный? — Пивз, зависший в воздухе перед носом Драко, театральным жестом приложил руку ко лбу. — Бедный чистопородный мерин. Как же ты собрался размножаться?

Северус беззвучно хмыкнул и за спиной Драко прошёл к лестнице. Вступаться за Малфоя он не собирался. Если тот не сумеет справиться с Пивзом, ему вообще ничего хорошего в жизни не светит. 

Неспешно поднимаясь к открытой площадке Башни, Северус вытащил сигареты и, ступив на плитки, освещенные полосами лунного света, уже хотел было закурить, когда до него донесся увещевающий голос директора.

— Ты должен понимать, Гарри, что оценивать человека нужно по поступкам. Твоя мама была магглорожденной, — говорил Дамблдор.

Сделав несколько неслышных шагов, Северус увидел директора и Поттера, стоявших у самого парапета.

— Моя мама была волшебницей, и её убили. Убили, чтобы магглам было хорошо.

Северус отступил в нишу и замер.

— Гарри, только любовью можно победить зло.

— А я люблю. Маму с папой, и Драко, и наш дом, и тех папу с мамой, которые погибли. 

— Люциус… твой отец говорит с тобой о политике? 

— Да. Он объяснил мне, кто такой Командор. — В голосе мальчишки прозвучало отвращение. 

Северус отметил эту интонацию. Похоже, Люциус не стесняется высказывать недовольство властями, когда уверен, что это не выйдет за пределы его круга. 

— Не будем сейчас о Командоре. Политика, Гарри, это искусство не для глупцов. Запомни: когда ты видишь препятствие, не обязательно лезть напролом. И когда противник превосходит тебя числом, не нужно бросаться на него, чтобы сложить голову в бою. Это глупо.

— Но как же? — растерялся мальчишка. — А наш девиз — «Честь и отвага»?

— По-твоему, много чести в том, чтобы погибнуть, пусть и героем, оставив противника непобежденным? 

— Ну… не знаю. 

— Конечно, нет. Иногда нужно применить военную хитрость и сделать вид, что ты отступил. Войны выигрывают стратеги, мой мальчик, а не храбрые рубаки. 

Должно быть, мальчик как-то выказал свое недовольство, потому что Дамблдор поспешил добавить:

— Я не учу тебя быть нечестным, вовсе нет. Если человек тебе не нравится, не нужно притворяться, будто он тебе симпатичен. Однако и сживать его со свету только потому, что он, скажем, рыжий, не следует. 

— Дело не в том, что Уизли рыжий, — отрезал Поттер. — А в том, что он — предатель. 

— Во-первых, я говорил не о нём. Это был абстрактный пример. Видишь, как легко ошибиться, когда делаешь поспешные выводы? Во-вторых, дети не отвечают за грехи отцов. Ведь он тоже чистокровный, Гарри. Попробуй привлечь его на свою сторону. Легко плодить врагов, но сложно обретать сторонников. ещё пять лет — и вы закончите школу. И тогда младшие Уизли сами будут делать выбор, как им жить и с кем оставаться.

— Пять лет! — По голосу мальчишки Северус понял, каким невероятно огромным представляется ему этот отрезок времени. 

— Всего лишь пять лет, — подтвердил Дамблдор. 

— И всё равно это как-то нечестно.

— Скажи мне откровенно: Рон Уизли не нравится тебе лично или он несимпатичен тебе из-за своего деда? 

Последовала пауза. Видимо, Поттер пытался сделать невозможное — заставить свои мозговые извилины шевелиться. 

— Нет, не лично, — признался он наконец. — Вообще-то, он ничего. Если бы не был предателем.

— Исходи из того, что он им не является. И вообще: поменьше говори, побольше делай. И думай, Гарри, думай перед тем, как что-то сделать, какого результата ты хочешь достигнуть. Именно так поступают настоящие мужчины. 

Старик был безошибочен в своих подходах. 

Северус усмехнулся. Кажется, в школе станет немного спокойнее… если это в принципе возможно в сложившейся обстановке. 

— Относительно Северуса Снейпа…

— Папа говорил, чтобы я с ним не цапался, — перебил Дамблдора мальчишка. Тон у него был кислый. — Он говорит, что с этим типом надо держать ухо востро. 

— Твой папа совершенно прав. Что ещё он говорил?

— Что все враги Северуса Снейпа или умирают, или живут так, что лучше бы они умерли. И что он — самый злопамятный мерзавец, кого он знает. И что у него дурной глаз. Но я его не боюсь!

— Этого и не нужно. Однако помни, Гарри: на данный момент тебе с ним не справиться, а потому не стоит и задираться. Он не нравится тебе, ты не нравишься ему…

— Это из-за моего отца? Джеймса Поттера, я имею в виду. 

— Нет, это из-за тебя. Ты ведешь себя вызывающе, а Северус Снейп никогда не оставлял вызов без внимания. 

— Он отправил в тюрьму крестного! Сволочь! — воскликнул Поттер. 

— Вот об этом забудь. У них свои счёты. 

— Папа рассказывал мне, что в школе крестный всегда подшучивал над этим гадом, — мальчишка хихикнул, и Северус решил, что поста его заместителя Люциусу не видать. 

Даже не потому, что он злословит о Северусе за его спиной. А потому, что надо быть совершенным болваном, чтобы, разменяв четвёртый десяток, не усвоить: тайное всегда становится явным. 

Пусть заместителем остается мисс Рудольф. В политике ноль, зато в её лояльности можно не сомневаться. После того, как она призналась, что отправляла информацию о деятельности Северуса Командору, и сказала, что согласна вносить в эти сводки любые коррективы, Северус почувствовал надежный тыл за своей спиной. Люциус, похоже, порядочный двурушник. Впрочем, кто бы сомневался. 

А Нарцисса? Что ж, Северус ничего им не обещал. Люциусу не хватит смелости отказать ему от дома. Пусть скрипит зубами. 

Северус усмехнулся. 

Отвлекшись, он пропустил часть разговора. 

— Итак, мы договорились?

— Я постараюсь, — судя по голосу, мальчишка сильно сомневался, что сумеет обуздать себя.

— Не надо стараться, Гарри. Сделай это. 

— Ммм…

— Обещай мне. 

— Ну, я…

— Обещай мне, Гарри.

— Хорошо. Я сделаю, как вы говорите. 

— Вот речь не мальчика, но мужа.

Северус был уверен, что Поттер не услышал легчайшего оттенка насмешки в тоне Дамблдора. 

«Приятно почувствовать себя всемогущим, а, Альбус?» — он ухмыльнулся.

Легко справиться со школьником, пусть и с таким своевольным, как Гарри Поттер. Но как бы ты справился с Командором, доведись ему услышать об этой беседе? 

Северус задумался. Рассказать или нет? Снейпу-старшему прекрасно известно и о том, что директор Хогвартса — смутьян. 

Ничего нового Северус ему не сообщит. Если же до Дамблдора дойдет информация о доносе (Северус не сомневался, что рано или поздно это случится — пожелай что-нибудь утаить, и можешь биться об заклад: тайна раскроется), то доверие Альбуса он потеряет раз и навсегда. В принципе, он бы с легкостью обошёлся без этого доверия, однако мысль о подобной потере отчего-то ему очень не нравилась. 

Подумав, Северус решил смолчать. А заодно не назначать идиоту Гарри (и идиоту Драко) новых отработок. Нарциссе это будет неприятно.

***  
После ухода Дамблдора и Поттера Северус долго стоял у парапета, вглядываясь в чёрный Запретный лес, окружающий замок. Хогвартс казался светлым островком, затерявшемся в мрачном океане. 

Поднялся ветер, Северус зябко повел плечами, взглянул на карманные часы — обе стрелки перебрались за двенадцать. Сигарета полетела в темноту, как алая звёздочка, Северус проводил её глазами и пошёл к выходу с башни.

Ученики спокойно спали в своих кроватях, но замок не казался пустынным: на одном из верхних этажей Северус молча раскланялся с Почти Безголовым Ником, попадавшиеся по пути портреты похрапывали во сне, на одной из картин фламандские кавалеры азартно и шумно резались в кости, на другой средневековый монах пытался заигрывать с женщиной Пикассо, в отдалении слышались ругательства господина Пана. Спускаясь по лестнице, Северус увидел двумя пролетами ниже поднимающегося Квиррелла. Не желая встречаться с ним, Северус поспешно свернул в боковую галерею, собираясь выйти к ближайшей лестнице, ведущей к подземельям. 

Но едва он стал спускаться по ступеням, волшебно-непредсказуемый (по мнению Дамблдора) или плохо отлаженный (по мнению Северуса) механизм лестниц пришёл в движение. Северусу ничего не оставалось, как шагнуть в совершенно незнакомый коридор.  
Коридор был как коридор: пустой, тихий, лишь неподалеку капала вода, и всё же неясное беспокойство заставило Северуса вынуть палочку, держа её наготове. 

У стены скорчилось что-то тёмное. Северус замедлил шаги, вглядываясь в бесформенную груду. На миг он заподозрил, что одному из чудовищных любимцев профессора Моро удалось сбежать из вольеры; ему казалось, он различает очертания гигантской жабы, высунувшей длинный пёстрый язык, но он тут же понял — «язык» был гриффиндорским шарфом, а груда — школьником, съёжившимся в комок. 

Северус бросился к нему, поскользнулся и едва не рухнул навзничь. Неловко взмахнув руками, он приземлился на одно колено и вскрикнул от острой боли. Рука коснулась чего-то липкого. Северус опустил глаза: он стоял в луже свернувшейся крови. Морщась от отвращения, он вытер руки о мантию. Нагнулся, тронул школьника за плечо. Тело повернулось, голова откинулась, с глухим стуком ударившись об пол. Северусу хватило беглого взгляда на застывшие черты и мучительно приоткрытый рот, чтобы понять — всё кончено. И всё же он взял руку мальчика, пытаясь нащупать пульс. Труп уже окоченел, и запястье почти не сгибалось. Пальцы мертвеца были такими ледяными, что Северусу показалось, будто его собственные горят, как в лихорадке. 

Он не испытывал ни жалости к убитому, ни гнева на неведомого палача, только лёгкое удивление. В Хогвартсе бывало всякое, но ему и в голову не приходило, что в этих стенах может свершиться преступление. Казалось бы, почему нет? Он сам едва не стал жертвой.   
Теперь он узнал мальчика — это был маленький оборотень, которого он лечил когда-то от волчьей сыпи. На синевато-белой щеке виднелись едва заметные оспинки, такие же должны быть и на шее… Северус отодвинул шарф. 

Так вот откуда столько крови! Северус поспешил прикрыть рану, успев заметить неровные края — плоть висела лохмотьями, как будто шею мальчика изрезали тупыми ножницами. 

Он поднялся с колен и задумался. Уже ничего нельзя было исправить. Следовало уведомить Дамблдора, а потом — и аврорат. Неподалёку послышался тихий звук, словно что-то упало; Северус вздрогнул и обернулся. До сих пор ему не приходило в голову, что убийца мог быть где-то рядом — ведь кровь уже свернулась, а значит, у него было довольно времени, чтобы сбежать. 

Кто-то закашлялся. Северус отступил в тень и вынул палочку. Вряд ли убийца стал бы так шуметь, но пренебрегать безопасностью не следовало. 

— Мерлин! — вскрикнул человек, показавшийся из-за угла. — Ох, проклятье! 

Он подбежал к трупу, наклонился над ним и тут же отступил — со стороны его движения напоминали нелепый танец. 

— Он мёртв, — сказал Северус, не двигаясь с места. 

Квиррелл, задохнувшись, обернулся к нему, и Северус отстранённо отметил, что он, должно быть, не лучший из преподавателей Защиты —палочки в его руках не было. 

— Вы, — выдохнул Квиррелл. — Как вы меня напугали! 

— А вы меня. — Северус покривил душой, но не слишком сильно. 

Сердце до сих пор колотилось.

— Кто его… что здесь произошло?

— По всей видимости, убийство. — Северус повёл подбородком. Воротник вдруг сделался жёстким, как фольга, и неприятно царапал шею. — Я нашёл мальчика пару минут назад. 

— У вас руки запачканы, — тихо сказал Квиррелл. — И одежда тоже. 

— Я поскользнулся в луже крови. — Северус бросил короткий взгляд на Квиррелла, достал из кармана платок, вытер руки и заляпанную палочку.

— Снейп — убийца! Снейп — убийца! — радостно заверещал неизвестно откуда взявшийся Пивз. 

Квиррелл вздрогнул и криво улыбнулся. 

— Ну что за скотина, — сказал он. 

— Нужно известить Альбуса. — Северус поднял руку, прикрываясь от бумажных катышков, которыми осыпал их Пивз. 

Квиррелл уклониться не успел и всю дорогу до винтовой лестницы то вздыхал, то ругал Пивза. 

Северус отметил, что Квиррелл старается не встречаться с ним взглядом и на лестнице встал ступенькой выше. 

— А вдруг директора нет на месте? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь. 

— Придётся искать, — ответил Северус. — Не хочу сообщать дурную новость в аврорат, минуя его. 

— Конечно, — пробормотал Квиррелл и поёжился.

Дамблдор был в кабинете и не один. Какой-то приземистый господин при их появлении поднялся из кресла и, не здороваясь, шагнул к камину.

— Северус, Квиринус! — широко улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Хотите чаю? Мой гость уже уходит. Удачи, Амикус, — добавил он совсем тихо.

— Лучше виски, — устало ответил Северус, проследив за исчезновением визитера в пламени камина. — У вас есть?

Дамблдор приподнялся, его брови поползли вверх.

— Что стряслось? 

Северус подвинул к себе кресло и сел, не дожидаясь приглашения. Квиррелл переминался с ноги на ногу, пока Дамблдор не кивнул ему и не указал на соседнее кресло. 

— Один из учеников убит, — сказал Северус без обиняков. — Я нашёл труп в коридоре. 

На лице Альбуса выразились удивление и боль. 

— Ты уверен, что это убийство?

— Его горло рассечено так глубоко, что голова едва держится. 

Квиррелл заерзал в кресле. Глаза Дамблдора потемнели. 

— Ты узнал мальчика?

— Да. Ромул Хэнретти.

— Из Рейвенкло, — Альбус кивнул. — Оборотень, верно? А как ты оказался в этом коридоре? 

Северус начал говорить и запнулся. 

— Я просто прогуливался, — сказал он. — Оставил котёл на огне, когда уезжал, а когда вернулся, зелье, конечно, спеклось в корку. Не знаю, как котёл не расплавился. Теперь в комнатах дышать нечем, вот я и вышел проветриться. 

Он не сомневался, что заминка не ускользнула от внимания Альбуса, хотя тот и сделал вид, будто не придал ей значения. Эта небольшая пауза могла заставить Дамблдора подозревать его самого, однако говорить о том, что лестница перенесла его на место преступления, когда он возвращался от Астрономической башни, Северус не пожелал. 

Квиррелл, должно быть, почувствовал возникшее напряжение и с сомнением посмотрел на коллегу. 

— А вы, Квиринус? 

Квиррелл завозился на своем месте. 

— Я всегда гуляю перед сном. Вообще-то, я собирался пойти к себе, но лестница повернулась, и я очутился в этом коридоре. Надо что-то с ними сделать, Альбус, они ужасно неудобны. 

— Не думаю, что Хогвартс позволит изменить в себе хотя бы малость, — отозвался Дамблдор. 

— Вы пойдете со мной и осмотрите труп или сразу сообщим в аврорат? — спросил Северус с натужной деловитостью.

Дамблдор поднялся, привычным жестом огладив бороду, но тут же опустился обратно в кресло, очевидно, передумав. 

— Не вижу, какая от меня может быть польза, коль скоро мальчик мёртв, — произнёс он. — Я свяжусь с Министерством. Северус, могу я вас попросить не говорить пока с вашими друзьями из аврората? 

Северус пожал плечами. Руди взял отпуск, а Хмури и Нотта он считал не более чем знакомыми. В любом случае, он подозревал, что с «друзьями» из аврората ещё наговорится вдосталь, поэтому с чистой совестью пообещал: 

— Хорошо, Альбус. Не стану. 

— Вас, Квиринус, я полагаю, предупреждать не нужно, — сказал Дамблдор довольно небрежно. 

Мысли его витали далеко, глаза за стёклами очков затуманились. 

— Конечно, — Квиррелл наклонился вперёд, точно директор его притягивал. 

— Северус, ты больше никого не видел во время своей прогулки? — внезапно спросил Дамблдор.

— Нет. Я бы сказал, — Северус напрягся. 

— Я говорю не о взрослых. Ты не видел никого из школьников?

На этот раз Северус ответил без запинки. 

— Когда я проходил мимо Астрономической Башни, я заметил Драко Малфоя. Надеюсь, с ним ничего не случилось.

На самом деле он был уверен, что Альбус позаботился, чтобы мальчишки благополучно добрались до факультетских апартаментов, не столкнувшись с господином Паном, однако нахмурился, изображая озабоченность. 

— Я проверю, — коротко ответил Дамблдор. — Идите спать, Северус. У вас завтра занятия с утра, насколько мне известно. И вы тоже, Квиринус. 

— Предпочитаю дождаться прибытия авроров. Уверен, они пожелают меня допросить, как только прибудут. 

— Если пожелают, я подскажу им, как вас найти, — Дамблдор улыбнулся одними губами. — Ступайте, и постарайтесь выспаться. Завтра нас всех ожидает нелегкий день. 

— Легко сказать — выспаться, — проворчал недовольный тем, что его так бесцеремонно выставили, Квиррелл, постукивая носком ботинка по ступеньке. — Я теперь глаз не сомкну. Несчастный мальчишка. 

Северус промычал нечто неопределенное. 

Квиррелла распирали эмоции, которыми он во что бы то ни стало желал поделиться, и Северусу стоило немалого труда от него отделаться. Оказавшись наконец у себя, он сбросил испачканную одежду и долго отмывался горячей водой, лишь чуть-чуть не дотягивавшей до кипятка. Потом прошёл в спальню и оделся. Ложиться он не собирался.

Усевшись на краешек кровати, он зажал ладони между колен и попытался сконцентрироваться и восстановить в памяти увиденное в попытке найти зацепку, которая позволит прояснить произошедшее, однако не преуспел. 

Он шёл по коридору. Он увидел труп. Больше ничего.

Вряд ли аврорам понравится его рассказ. Он и самому Северусу не нравился. 

Дамблдор наверняка сообщит об убийстве не сразу. Северус не сомневался, что директору было нужно время, чтобы сначала связаться с кем-то из своих знакомцев. Для чего, он не знал, но был уверен, что угадал намерения директора. 

Не разбудить ли Командора? Конечно, он обещал Альбусу, что не станет говорить с людьми из аврората, но Командор ведь не в аврорате работает. 

Казуистика, как говаривал Ремус. Северус почти улыбнулся. 

Нет, не стоит. Во-первых, дело не такого рода, чтобы бросаться с докладом, роняя пену усердия, а во-вторых, у Северуса не было прямой связи со Снейпом-старшим, препираться же с Бетельгейзе ему не хотелось. 

В годы студенчества Северуса по школе ходили разные байки: в гостиных болтали, будто старик Салазар оставил в Хогвартсе Тайную комнату, в которой поселил Василиска, чтобы тот время от времени чистил школу от грязнокровок. 

Северус вспомнил, как Люциус, юный и невозможно заносчивый, рассказывал эту историю, демонстративно косясь на него, забившегося в угол с книжкой. Тогда грязнокровок в Слизерине можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Знал бы Малфой, что ждёт их дивный старый мир через десятилетие. 

На этот раз улыбка Северуса вышла более искренней. 

Часы медленно отмеряли минуты. Северус походил по комнатам, осмотрел лаборатории, попробовал проверять контрольные, но тут же бросил. 

Заглянул в камин, поговорил с мисс Рудольф. Она была поздняя пташка и не привыкла спать по ночам. Прислал сову тот, заходил этот... Дел было не так уж и много. Северус сказал, что в Хогвартсе неприятности и велел в ближайшее время его не ждать. Мисс Рудольф встревожилась. Подумав, Северус вкратце посвятил её в суть дела. Снитча в кармане не утаишь — всё равно журналисты разнюхают. Пусть узнает от него. 

Охать мисс Рудольф не стала, лишь спросила, нет ли опасности для него лично.

— Нет, — сказал Северус. — Ничего подобного. 

Авроры все не шли, и Альбус не спешил присылать ему зов. 

В конце концов, измаявшийся Северус лег прямо в сюртуке поверх покрывала и прикрыл глаза, намереваясь полежать минут десять, и тут же заснул. 

***  
Спал Северус чутко, поэтому лёгкий шорох в камине заставил его мгновенно открыть глаза. На обугленном полене сидел Фоукс и ковырял головёшки клювом, выискивая затаившиеся в дереве искры, словно дятел — короедов. 

— Что, прибыли? — спросил Северус хриплым со сна голосом. 

Фоукс склонил хохолок, вспорхнул и закружился под потолком, демонстрируя готовность служить проводником. 

Северус ожидал, что феникс полетит в коридор, в котором произошло убийство, но Фоукс направился к горгулье, охранявшей винтовую лестницу. 

Преподаватели уже собрались в кабинете Дамблдора и расселись по креслам, негромко переговариваясь. Некоторые из них были печальны, кое-кто испуган, и все насторожены. Синистра допивала стакан успокоительного зелья, Флитвик то и дело забывался и взлетал над креслом, как нелепый воздушный шар, которому для чего-то приклеили бороду, Бэгман кусал губы и поминутно менял позу. Лишь Минерва сидела с королевским видом, выпрямив спину и презрительно сжав губы, как будто ей нанесли глубокое и незаслуженное оскорбление. 

— Доброе утро, Северус, — проговорил Альбус. 

Странно было видеть его не за директорским столом — он уступил свое кресло одному из авроров. 

Северус недовольно кивнул. Он бы предпочел прийти пораньше и устроиться в укромном уголке, а теперь ему пришлось выбирать себе стул под взглядами собравшихся. Свободное место оставалось только напротив директорского стола и, устроившись, Северус оказался под прицелом светлых глаз узурпировавшего место Альбуса аврора. 

— Мы все уже познакомились, — сообщил Дамблдор. — Позволь тебе представить мистера Долиша.

— Старшего аврора, — поправил его Долиш. 

Северус почти физически ощутил волну направленной на него неприязни и присмотрелся к аврору. Нет, он был уверен, что никогда не переходил дорогу этому человеку. Даже если они и виделись когда-то, Северус его не запомнил. 

Второй, могучего сложения волшебник с пышной шевелюрой и густой чёрной бородой, представился как Ранкорн. Северус, несколько раз встречавший его в компании Хмури, кивнул ему, как знакомому, и получил ответный вежливый кивок. 

Долишу этот обмен приветствиями пришёлся не по душе. Он нахмурился, кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание, развернул пергамент со схематическим изображением места преступления и коснулся его палочкой. Северус с интересом смотрел, как линии чертежа вытягиваются и утолщаются, превращаясь в объемное изображение коридора, а очерченный красным силуэт убитого вздувается, словно кровяной пузырь, пока труп не предстал перед собравшимися во всех своих ужасающих подробностях.

— Как любопытно, — Дамблдор наклонился, вглядываясь в изображение. 

— Новая технология, — самодовольно сказал Долиш. — Итак, что мы имеем? Тело было обнаружено в одном из коридоров третьего этажа, ведущем в…

Он вопросительно посмотрел на Дамблдора. 

— Да собственно, никуда не ведущем, — ответил тот. — В конце коридора расположен заброшенный зал для игры в «красное и чёрное».

— Как? — переспросил Ранкорн.

— О, эта старая игра, уже забытая, — Альбус мечтательно улыбнулся. — Мода на неё прошла, но в годы моего ученичества она была чрезвычайно популярна. Ваш покорный слуга был чемпионом Хогвартса в году… нет, лучше не вспоминать. Как летит время! Зал давно закрыт, господин старший аврор. 

Долиш подозрительно посмотрел в ясные голубые глаза Альбуса. 

— И все? Больше там ничего нет? 

— Ничего. Тупик. 

— Но ведь мальчик откуда-то вышел, — нервно сказал Бэгман. 

— Скорее всего, его привёл туда убийца, — пояснил Ранкорн. — Мальчик явно не ожидал атаки и не сопротивлялся. Должно быть, он полностью доверял нападавшему.

— Или не ожидал нападения, — пропищал Флитвик. 

— Или нападения не было, — холодно добавила Макгонагалл. 

— Что это было, как не нападение? — осведомился Долиш.

— Несчастный случай. 

— Какие же причины могли повлечь за собой столь ужасные последствия?

— Если бы я это знала, в вашем присутствии не было бы необходимости, — отрезала Минерва. 

— Я думаю, это Чудовище Слизерина. Салазар оставил в Хогвартсе Тайную комнату и поместил в нее хранителя — василиска. Он должен был чистить школу от нелю… от тех, кто был Слизерину не по нраву, — внезапно сказал Людо Бэгман.

Минерва повернула голову и поглядела на него с неодобрительным изумлением. 

«Выходит, и в его время в Хогвартсе ходила подобная легенда?» — подумал Северус. 

— Для вас всех это было бы весьма удобно, — презрительно отозвался Долиш. — Василиск, как же.

— Такую возможность нельзя исключить полностью, — возразил Дамблдор. — Я думаю, эту историю слышали многие из присутствующих.

— За время своей работы я каких только историй не наслушался, — усмехнулся Долиш. — А эта выглядит не слишком правдоподобно. Я ведь тоже здесь учился, и никакого василиска близко не видел. 

— Если бы видели, мы бы с вами сейчас не разговаривали, — резонно заметил Бэгман. 

— Вы не возражаете, чтобы ваши палочки проверили Prior Incantato? — спросил Ранкорн. 

— По-моему, это произвол, — сказал профессор Моро. 

— Нет-нет, дорогой Ангустус, — возразил Дамблдор. — Это совершенно необходимо и поможет избавиться от ненужных подозрений. Прошу вас, господа, приступайте. 

— Не здесь, — покачал головой Ранкорн. — Внизу, у горгульи, вас встретят наши люди. Они и займутся проверкой. 

Дамблдор кивнул. 

— Наше присутствие ещё необходимо? — осведомилась Минерва. 

— У вас имеются более неотложные дела? — раздражённо спросил Долиш. 

— Именно. У меня сейчас по расписанию урок, и у других преподавателей тоже. Ученики должны заниматься, несмотря ни на что.

— Вы, кажется, не настроены нам помогать, — заметил Ранкорн. 

— Вам придется с нами сотрудничать, добровольно или вынужденно, — Долиш уперся кулаками в стол. 

— Я попросил бы вас не забывать об эдикте Parens scientiarum , — сказал Дамблдор. — Хогвартс автономен. Юрисдикция Министерства распространяется лишь на важнейшие дела. 

— Полагаю, смерть одного из студентов можно счесть важнейшим делом, — отрезал Долиш.

— Если она произошла вследствие злого умысла, а не несчастного случая, — уточнил Дамблдор. — Впрочем, будь у меня возражения против того, чтобы передать дело на ваше рассмотрение, я бы вас не вызвал.

«Интересно, сообщил бы Альбус о происшествии в аврорат, если бы тело нашёл не я?» — подумал Северус. 

— Я всего лишь прошу вас не слишком беспокоить преподавателей и студентов и не препятствовать учебному процессу, — закончил Дамблдор. 

— Мы не станем вам мешать, — вмешался Ранкорн. — Всё, что нам нужно — информация.

Он не казался подходящим кандидатом на роль всеобщего миротворца, однако вёл себя именно так. Старая добрая схема «добрый аврор — злой аврор». При другом раскладе он сыграл бы «злого» — мощный голос и огромные кулаки стали бы подходящим реквизитом — но Долиш не тянул на добряка ни при каком раскладе. 

— Нам очень жаль мальчика, — мягко проговорила Спраут. — Мы расскажем вам обо всём, что вы захотите узнать, да только мы и сами ничего не знаем. 

— Вам я верю, мадам, — смягчился Долиш. — Но все ли из ваших коллег могут сказать о себе то же самое?

— Не обвиняйте меня! — неожиданно возопила Сибилла Трелони, тыча пальцем в опешившего Долиша. — О, я читаю в ваших глазах: «Как она могла допустить гибель одного из своих питомцев, как не прозрела она дымку грядущего?» Но нет, не обвиняйте меня!

— Да я не… — начал Долиш.

— Я видела, — Трелони сощурилась. её глаза походили на двух улиток, прилипших к стеклу аквариума. — Видела ужас! Ужас, таящийся в стенах замка! Зло тучей окутало Хогвартс, и будут ещё смерти, будет кровь, но не люди за них в ответе. О, мои волосы встают дыбом при мысли о страшной участи, которая нас всех ожидает! 

Моро поднялся, взял с одного из столиков стакан воды, достал из кармана коробочку, вытряхнул из нее какую-то пилюлю и приблизился к Трелони.

— Так могла ли я раскрыть их адские планы? — Та повысила голос. — Мне ли тягаться с неизбывным, древним кошмаром, мне ли стать на пути неминучей погибели…

Моро ловко забросил пилюлю в отверстый рот провидицы. Та закашлялась и приникла к стакану с водой. 

— Извините, — тихо сказал Моро и сел на место. 

— Полагаю, нам действительно не следует задерживать уважаемых профессоров, — воспользовался паузой Ранкорн. — Пусть возвращаются к своим урокам.

— Хорошо, — согласился Долиш, косясь на поспешно глотающую воду Трелони. 

Она явно не исчерпала тему древнего неизбывного зла. 

— Можете идти. Разве что к вам, уважаемый профессор Снейп, — Долиш скривился, как будто раскусил лимон, — у меня есть пара вопросов. Так что задержитесь, пожалуйста. 

— Мне тоже торопиться некуда, — благодушно молвил Дамблдор. — Я целиком к вашим услугам.

Долиш очевидно предпочёл бы допросить Северуса наедине, но выгнать директора Хогвартса из его же кабинета не посмел. 

— Очень любезно с вашей стороны, профессор Дамблдор, — сказал Ранкорн, делая старшему аврору знаки бровями. 

Долиш обвел столпившихся на пороге преподавателей холодным взглядом овчарки, озирающей сбившихся в кучу овец, и сказал:

— Я попрошу никого из вас не покидать территорию школы.

— Как долго? — осведомился Дамблдор.

— Пока мы не закончим расследование. 

— Это невозможно. Люди не могут сидеть здесь месяцами, ожидая, пока вы не найдете убийцу.

— Не думаю, что это займет у нас более двух недель, — самоуверенно ответил Долиш. 

— Что ж, в течение двух недель вы можете на нас рассчитывать, — любезно молвил Дамблдор, делая ударение на слове «двух». 

Улыбка запуталась в его бороде, как моль. 

— Боюсь, что не могу обещать вам и этого, — сказал Северус, когда в кабинете остались лишь он, Дамблдор и двое авроров. — Мой пост директора Института алхимии налагает на меня определённые обязательства.

— Так же, как и расследование убийства, — отрезал Долиш.

— Вы хотите, чтобы в работе учреждения, столь важного для Британии, начались сбои? — удивился Северус. — Если вы против того, чтобы я покидал Хогвартс, я попрошу у вас письменный приказ, чтобы передать его Командору в качестве объяснения причин пренебрежения мною служебными обязанностями. Да и отмену наших с ним встреч следует как-то обосновать. 

Ранкорн переменил позу и откашлялся. 

Долиш сверкнул глазами. Он не привык, чтобы овцы бежали в хлев, когда он гонит их на пастбище. 

— Вы нашли тело, — сказал он.

— Да. Это преступление? 

— Профессор Квиррелл говорит, что ваши руки и одежда были в крови. 

— Я поскользнулся и едва не упал на труп. В коридоре было темно. Кстати, о профессоре Квиррелле — почему я его здесь не вижу?

— Квиринус потрясён случившимся. Сейчас он отдыхает, — объяснил Дамблдор.

— Очень жаль. А то бы он мог вам рассказать и о том, что, когда он наткнулся на меня, кровь уже свернулась. Или вы думаете, я абсолютный болван и, совершив убийство, стоял рядом и ждал, пока меня не обнаружат?

— Вы могли что-нибудь обронить и вернулись, чтобы подобрать уличающий вас предмет.

— Ну да. Разумеется, — Северус усмехнулся. — Каждый уважающий себя убийца должен потерять рядом с телом своей жертвы запонки, пуговицу и пергамент с собственноручным признанием. Иначе как вы его найдете?

— Мы просто делаем свою работу, — сказал Ранкорн. — И подозрение — её часть. Вам это неприятно, но…

— Мы здесь не для того, чтобы доставлять вам удовольствие, — выпалил Долиш. 

Северус обвел его оценивающим взглядом и ухмыльнулся.

— Вам бы и не удалось.

Долиш густо покраснел. 

— Вы состояли в отношениях с убитым мальчиком, — выплюнул он.

«Интересно, что полагается за избиение аврора при исполнении служебных обязанностей?» — свирепо подумал Северус. 

— Вы что, совсем идиот?!

— Профессор Снейп, — увещевающе протянул Дамблдор.

— Я бы не рекомендовал вам бросаться подобными выражениями, — Ранкорн сдвинул брови.

— А я бы не рекомендовал вашему коллеге бросаться подобными обвинениями, — огрызнулся Северус. 

— Вы знали мальчика до того, как приехали в школу, — Долиш резким движением свернул пергамент со схемой в трубку. Его щеки всё ещё горели. — Рэйвенкловцы рассказывали, что в начале года мальчишка восторженно говорил о вас. Между тем, вы не самый популярный преподаватель в Хогвартсе.

— Скажите, самый непопулярный — это будет ближе к истине, — посоветовал Северус. — Мальчик лечился в Институте, вот и всё. Все оборотни рано или поздно вынуждены ко мне обращаться, но в интимные отношения я с ними не вступаю.

Долиш поглядел Северусу в глаза и скривил губы в улыбке. Конечно. Сколько бы лет не прошло, а старые слухи никогда не выветриваются до конца.

Фоукс неожиданно издал прозрачную трель, и Северус осознал, что привстал из кресла и что они с Долишем напоминают двух готовых сцепиться псов. 

— Мальчик рос без отца, — сказал он, стараясь взять себя в руки и принимая безразличное выражение лица. — Любой мужчина, который проявил бы к нему хоть немного участия, должен был вызвать у него тёплые чувства. Но он никогда их мне не выказывал… к счастью. По правде говоря, я не знал бы, как на них среагировать. 

— Думаю, на сегодня достаточно, — сказал Ранкорн и повторил, пристально глядя на коллегу. — Достаточно, Вестигус.

Долиш стиснул челюсти. 

— Ступайте, профессор Снейп, — прорычал он, — и не вздумайте увиливать от проверки палочки. Что касается свободы передвижений, то… 

— Вы сможете покинуть Хогвартс, как только у вас возникнет такая необходимость, — закончил Ранкорн. — Идёмте, Вестигус. Довольно нам тут сидеть, у нас полно работы. 

Тот опустил глаза, бледнея от гнева. 

— Позвольте вашу палочку, — попросил Ранкорн Северуса. — Prior Incantato. Видите, Вестигус? Все в порядке. 

На лице Долиша было написано: «Будет и на моей улице праздник!», но вслух он больше ничего не сказал. 

— Он зашёл слишком далеко, — вздохнул Дамблдор, когда скрип винтовой лестницы затих.

— А вы не поставили его на место, — спокойно отметил Северус. 

— Но мог ли я? — Косматые брови приподнялись в лёгком удивлении. 

— Разумеется, могли. Нет-нет, не нужно ничего говорить. Вы намерены сохранять нейтралитет, и, пожалуй, в данных обстоятельствах это наилучшая позиция. Я справлюсь сам. Только не выражайте сочувствия, мне это неприятно. 

— Хорошо, не стану. Однако если ты перестанешь дразнить собак, возможно, тебя и не покусают.

— Никого я не дразню, — проворчал Северус. — Делать мне больше нечего.

— Вот и не делай, будь так любезен. В конце концов, сейчас речь идет не только о твоем благополучии. Хотя… — Дамблдор широко улыбнулся — … это действительно было забавно. 

Северус приподнял уголок рта. 

— Я не стану вмешиваться, пока вижу, что ты сам можешь за себя постоять, — Альбус легко коснулся плеча Северуса. 

— Как тогда с Мародёрами, — Северус отодвинулся. — Вы и тогда думали, что я смогу за себя постоять. Один против четверых. 

— Но ты ведь мог. 

— Вы полагаете, мне это противостояние пошло на пользу? — процедил Северус. 

— Я назову это не пользой, но благом. Ты многому научился, не так ли? 

— Это были очень неприятные уроки. Пусть спасут меня боги от таких благодетелей, как вы. Я прекрасно понимаю, почему вы не смогли столковаться с Командором. У вас разные представления о благе. 

— Именно, Северус. Именно, что разные. Томас Снейп обещает людям защиту, а взамен просит свободу. Я предлагаю им свободу, а взамен… что ж, порой плата оказывается высока. Но никакая плата не может быть чрезмерно высокой за право жить, думать и поступать, как просит твоя душа и требует твоё сердце. Вот так-то, мой мальчик.

— Я — не ваш мальчик, — Северус встал и направился к двери. — Поттер — ваш мальчик. И тогда, и теперь. Пусть платит столько, сколько вы с него потребуете, за право быть вашим любимым учеником, думать, как думаете вы, и поступать, как вы просите. А я не стану. Доброй ночи. 

— Доброй ночи, — Дамблдор почесал хохолок Фоуксу, усевшемуся на его плечо. — Хочешь шоколадку?

Северус обернулся на пороге, борясь с желанием гневно выкрикнуть «Нет!» и сознавая, что сейчас похож на надутого школьника. 

— Я сыт, — сказал он наконец, а когда вышел, прибавил тихонько:

— Сыт по горло.

Но уже ничего нельзя было поделать. Он поступил так, как требовала его душа — точнее, самоуверенный рассудок — и теперь прикидывал, достаточно ли средств на его счете, чтобы расплатиться, не увязнув в долгах. Переиграть Дамблдора он уже не рассчитывал — выбраться бы без потерь. 

***  
Северус покинул Хогвартс, как только нашёлся подходящий предлог. Не потому, что его отъезд был необходим, а чтобы утереть нос Долишу.

В «Братстве Алхимиков» Северус грозовой тучей пронесся по отделам, полюбовался на то, как новые безоары Гогенгейма превращают «Кока-Колу» в дистилированную воду, с удовольствием написал разгромную рецензию на докторскую, присланную откуда-то из Бордо. Казалось бы, живи и радуйся, все удовольствия мира пред тобой, но беспокойство не отпускало Снейпа.

На их ежемесячной встрече Командор был ласков с Северусом, но выглядел он более обычного озабоченным. Он рассеянно выслушал историю о кровавых событиях в Хогвартсе в изложении Северуса — жаловаться на авроров тот посчитал ниже своего достоинства, но Командор, чуть нахмурившись, заметил:

— Северус, может быть, тебе лучше убраться из этого шмелиного гнезда? Возвратился бы в свой институт, работал бы спокойно.

— Думаете, мне есть чего опасаться?

— Нет, не думаю, — ответил Томас Снейп после короткой паузы, — а вот тебе советую поразмыслить.  
Шагая вечером по дорожке из Хогсмида к замку, Северус действительно раздумывал о том, чтобы воспользоваться предложением Командора и покинуть Хогвартс. Но от последнего разговора с Дамблдором неприятно свербило на душе, да и попытка спрятаться за полой Снейпа-старшего выставляла Северуса в не слишком привлекательном свете.

Хогвартс встретил его показным радушием ярких огней, но мечтам зельевара о жарком камине и чашке чая не дано было сбыться: на подступах к подземельям его перехватил Флитвик. Вид у маленького профессора был чрезвычайно взволнованный:

— Северус, как удачно, что вы возвратились! У нас несчастье, пропал ученик!

— Что? Кто?

— Лонгботтом — гриффиндорец-второкурсник. Кто-то видел, как он шёл к Запретному лесу после ужина. Все наши уже там, ищут. Пойдёмте скорее.

Пока они спешили к лесу, Флитвик успел рассказать, что преподаватели и авроры поделили ближайшую часть леса на квадраты, и каждый осматривает свою территорию. Северусу досталась часть леса, ближайшая к озеру. Он брел, оскальзываясь на заледенелой земле, спотыкаясь о корни деревьев и мысленно посылая всевозможные проклятия на голову идиота Лонгботтома, когда услышал негромкий разговор.

Сам не зная, почему, Северус погасил огонек Lumosа, освещавший ему путь, и постарался неслышно приблизиться к говорившим. Это были Дамблдор и Квиррелл — то ли Северус взял слишком далеко вправо, то ли эти двое заговорились и забрели на его участок.

— Но мистер Пан видел его в тот вечер, — услышал он.

— Для чего ему делать такое?

Последовала пауза. Очевидно, Квиррелл не знал, что сказать.

— Вот видишь. У Северуса нет мотивов. Или ты полагаешь, что он убивает просто из удовольствия? Он тебе не нравится?

— Нет, — признался Квиррелл. — Скорее, он мне симпатичен. Но ведь это ни о чём не говорит! Внешне убийцы такие же люди, как все. И они могут быть очень приятны в общении.

— В таком случае, — Дамблдор тихо рассмеялся, — я первый кандидат на роль маньяка, тебе не кажется? При всех достоинствах Северуса его никак нельзя назвать приятным в общении.

— Я думал, вы с ним в хороших отношениях, — удивился Квиррелл. — Вы ведь говорите, что верите ему.

Теперь настала очередь Дамблдора сделать паузу.

— Доверие не подразумевает симпатии, — сказал он, наконец. — Наши отношения… я и сам не знаю, каковы они. Их нельзя назвать хорошими. К ним вообще трудно применить какое-то четкое определение. Мы слишком похожи, чтобы могли искренне нравиться друг другу.

— Вы, должно быть, шутите, — возразил Квиррелл. — Вы просто антиподы.

— Шучу, — Дамблдор как-то странно засмеялся. — Конечно же, шучу. О! Кажется, мальчика наконец-то отыскали.

Действительно, в небо над лесом взметнулся яркий фейерверк, сигнализируя, что поиски завершились успешно.

— Идёмте, Квиринус.

Северус постоял некоторое время, прежде чем последовать за ними, так что когда он подошёл к загонам доктора Моро, расположенным на опушке леса, толпа учителей уже вовсю суетилась вокруг Лонгботтома, чей нос холод раскрасил в гриффиндорские цвета, и неизвестно откуда взявшегося здесь Поттера. Минерва что-то выговаривала обоим, но глядела при этом именинницей.

Дамблдор громогласно выразил намерение строго поговорить с обоими мальчишками и отправился вместе с ними к замку, остальные, словно флотилия за флагманом, двинулись за ними.

— Что этот идиот забыл в лесу? — негромко спросил Северус, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. — И при чем тут Поттер?

— Да Гарри, собственно и разыскал его, — того, что Квиррелл возьмет на себя роль рассказчика, Северус не ожидал.

Оказалось, что пятикурсница Лиззи Долохова — фантазёрка, талантливая рассказчица, любимица младших школьников, полная бездарность в зельях — задурила Лонгботтому голову своими историями, и тот отправился искать какие-то волшебные подснежники, цветущие исключительно зимой. Поттер же отправился искать его самостоятельно и, что самое удивительное, нашёл.

— А Малфой? — спросил Северус.

— Ночью? В Запретном лесу? Вы, наверное, шутите.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Северус, не слишком, впрочем, радуясь. — Хоть кто-то ведет себя разумно.

— Вы не одобряете Гарри? — В голосе Квиррелла зазвучала неприязнь.

— Я не могу одобрить вашего Поттера ни при каких обстоятельствах. Хотя не стану отрицать, что в данном случае он проявил себя не с самой худшей стороны.

— Он просто молодец!

— Ему следовало позвать взрослых и остаться в замке. А если бы с ним с самим что-то случилось? Запретный лес — не место для ночных прогулок.

— Ну, никто ещё в нем не пропал.

— Это вы так думаете. Помните Хиггса, который учился курсом старше?

Квиррелл наморщил лоб, вспоминая.

— Родители забрали его из школы, когда переехали в Австралию, да? — неуверенно проговорил он.

— Его не забирали из школы, Квиринус. Он остался в ней навсегда, — Северус сделал многозначительную паузу.

— Что? — Квиррелл замедлил шаг, глядя на Северуса во все глаза. — Он… он исчез здесь, в лесу?

— Да, — мрачно кивнул Северус. — Его постигла ужасная участь. Он провалился в нору и был съеден выводком нюхлеров.

— Ну, Северус! — в сердцах воскликнул Квиррелл, оправившись от изумления. — Самое время для дурацких шуток, знаете ли. Иногда я жалею, что вы сами тут не пропали. Помнится, вы из этого леса прямо-таки не вылазили.

Он прибавил шагу и нагнал Макгонагалл.

Помона Спраут бросила на Северуса укоризненный взгляд, но тут же захихикала.

— Зачем вы так? — спросила она шепотом.

— Не смог удержаться, — ухмыльнулся Северус.

Замок был уже близко. Снейп прищурился, вглядываясь в две мальчишеские фигурки рядом с директором.

Лонгботтом, выбившийся из сил, еле плелся. Поттер, обхватив его за талию, практически тащил его на себе. Свой шарф он обмотал вокруг шеи Лонгботтома с такой неумелой заботой, что, будь на месте Северуса порядочный чадолюбивый человек, он немедленно расплылся бы в улыбке умиления. Концы шарфа торчали в разные стороны, будто кроличьи уши. Какой-то смутный образ всплыл в памяти Северуса; он пошёл быстрее, вглядываясь в красно-желтый полосатый кусок ткани, и почти вспомнил, но тут профессор Моро, поравнявшийся с ним, внезапно спросил, не пригодятся ли ему для зелий щупальца ктулхопуза, который недавно по рассеянности сам себя съел, и воспоминание угасло.

На лужайке перед входом в замок переминался с ноги на ногу закутанный в теплую мантию Малфой. Северус отметил, что, хотя Драко не сумел набраться смелости и войти в Запретный лес, он дожидался брата на улице, невзирая на холод, темноту и возможное наказание за прогулки в ночное время. Бросив опасливый взгляд на директора, Драко пошёл рядом с Поттером, ревниво косясь на хлюпающего носом Лонгботтома.

«Мир, дружба, сотрудничество», — кисло подумал Северус.

Если б Поттер к нечистокровным так относился, цены бы ему не было. К сожалению, он не относился к нечистокровным и никому не давал об этом забыть.

На следующее утро за завтраком в большом зале Северусу представился случай поразмышлять о значении символов: по левую руку от него сидел официальный представитель аврората, бросавший на него время от времени злобные взгляды, по правую оказался Квиррелл, которому, насколько Северус разобрался в ситуации, Дамблдор поручил внутреннее расследование.

Квиррелл разглядывал его, словно пытаясь найти нечто важное — то, чего ранее не заметил.

Долиш придвинул к себе тарелку с ростбифом. Его острый локоть нацелился в сторону Северуса, точно копье.

«Как бы он в меня вилкой не ткнул», — подумал Северус, криво улыбаясь.

— Что это вас так развеселило? — голос Долиша скрежетал, как нож по тарелке.

— Анекдот вспомнил, — ответил Северус. — Рассказать?

Аврор опустил разом выцветшие добела глаза и четвертовал ростбиф.

«Да чем же я его так допёк?» — озадачился Северус.

Однако ситуация складывалась скверная.

Долиш будет стараться утопить Снейпа-младшего из ненависти, Квиррелл — из ревности. Что ж, утопающему придется брать дело своего спасения в собственные руки, если он не хочет потерять свободу.

Вечером Северус написал на новом куске пергамента фамилии всех преподавателей, директора, завхоза и мадам Помфри. Нужно было бы ещё рассмотреть учеников седьмых классов, подумал он, но решил для начала ограничиться взрослыми колдунами.   
«Если убийцей был кто-то из учителей, то кто?» — размышлял Северус, разглядывая свой список. — «Мог ли, например, тот же Флитвик убить маленького оборотня? Мотив? А что если в свое время оборотни загрызли или обратили кого-то из его родных? Или, скажем, Трелони окончательно свихнулась и решила теперь гадать по внутренностям. Или возьмем Бэгмана. Предположим, что Бэгман подстраивает несчастный случай с Хуч, попадает в Хогвартс на её место. Причина? Он вполне похож на педофила, вокруг него всегда вьется стайка младшеклассников, готовых без конца слушать рассказы о квиддиче. А что если мальчик грозился рассказать о его приставаниях, и он задушил его гриффиндорским шарфом, а потом распилил шею тупой пилой? Стоп!»

Северус застыл.

«Шарф на мальчике был красный, но Ромул был из Рейвенкло. Почему никого это не удивило?»

Северус откинулся в кресле и даже зажмурился, стараясь вспомнить ту четырёхмерную модель места преступления, которую демонстрировали им авроры. Шарф там был, он валялся рядом, в луже, сильно запачканный кровью, но, как и положено, в серо-синюю полоску.  
Нужно признаться, что мысли о том, чтобы рассказать о своем открытии аврорам, у Северуса не возникло даже на минуту. Раз он сам собирается начать расследование, ему понадобится фора.

Когда день спустя Дамблдор призвал преподавателей патрулировать коридоры школы ради безопасности детей, Северус возражать не стал.

Вечерний Хогвартс совсем не похож на дневной. Свет, суета, беготня исчезают, появляется прохлада, сквозняки, шорохи… и разговоры. Шепотом и вполголоса.

Вслушиваться в них бывает очень увлекательно.

— … и я тогда решил, что буду в Гриффиндоре, как директор Дамблдор, а брат у меня в Слизерине, как родители.

— То есть как это решил? Разве Шляпа…

— Я её уговорил! Она мне сначала в Слизерин предлагала.

— … и тогда мама пошла работать в одну богатую семью. У них сын был вампир, а она за ним ухаживала. Вампиры вовсе не идиоты и не животные, как тут болтают, они добрые. Мама к нему привязалась, а потом я появился.

— А как вы здесь оказались, в Англии?

— Маме почти сразу в месте отказали, она помыкалась по Парижу, потом по Нормандии, а потом решила ехать в Англию.

— То есть твои чистокровные родственнички тебя не признали?

— Ну, не то, чтобы совсем… Сейчас мы в каникулы ездим с мамой навещать отца. И потом, когда они узнали, что я в Хогвартсе учусь, вообще стали лучше относиться.

— …и один взгляд Командора… он завораживает тебя, как кобра жертву.

— Что ж, недаром он змееуст.

— А на шее у него ладанка, а в ладанке — игла, а на конце иглы — смерть.

«В самом деле, что же носит Командор внутри капсулы?» — задумался Северус.

***  
Томас с Септимусом и Рабастаном пили кофе в малой гостиной загородного поместья Снейпа. Полчаса назад закончился приём по поводу отбытия франко-итальянской делегации.

Переговоры шли тяжело, несмотря на магическую мощь Томаса и дипломатические таланты Барта. Требования южных соседей были непомерны, и торгового эмбарго едва удалось избежать. Кроме того, международные встречи Томас теперь предпочитал назначать за пределами Министерства — каждое полнолуние уровень магии в Министерстве начинал скакать, как давление у гипертоника.

— Послушай, — Септимус поставил свою чашку на инкрустированный столик, — сейчас у нас появилось время, чтобы заняться одной важной проблемой. Ты, конечно, знаешь, что происходит в Хогвартсе?

Томас вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Я об убийстве мальчика, — спокойно уточнил Септимус. — Сам подумай: в Хогвартсе убивают детей (я, кстати, подумываю забрать оттуда внучат), и кто в этом виноват? Директор, который недосмотрел, набрал в штат абы кого, не справляется с ситуацией.

— Хорошая причина для отставки. 

— А может, и для чего посерьёзнее, — заговорщицки улыбнулся Септимус.

— Вряд ли «преступную халатность» можно будет довести до Азкабана.

— Но если удастся доказать, что он стоит за исполнителем…

— А аврорат уже отыскал виновника?

Септимус быстро переглянулся с Рабастаном.

— Томас, — веско сказал тот, — улики говорят о том, что убийца, скорее всего, Северус Снейп. А учитывая, что именно Дамблдор пригласил его в этом году преподавать, доказать их связь будет не сложно…

— А она есть, эта связь? И как насчёт настоящего убийцы? 

— Какая разница, если мы сможем представить необходимые доказательства! — напрямик заявил Рабастан.

Томас подпёр подбородок рукой, прикрывая лицо ладонью. Голову прошила резкая боль — таких усилий ему стоило скрыть свою ярость.

— Старик умён, он выплывет. А что будет с Северусом? Вы, никак, убить его предлагаете? — осведомился он.

Чашки на столе мелко задрожали.

— Ну что ты! — возмутился добросердечный Септимус. — Просто убрать подальше.

— Выслать из страны? — Томас говорил так тихо, что Рабастану и Септимусу пришлось придвинуться ближе, чтобы его расслышать.

— Нет, этого недостаточно, — Септимус задумчиво поглядел в окно. — При подобных обвинениях ему светит пожизненное в Азкабане.

Стол подскочил, и осколки чашки свалились к ногам Рабастана. Бонкар с рыком вскочил.

— Спокойно, — Томас поманил горгула, и тот послушно подошёл, прижимаясь к ноге хозяина.

Все смотрели на разбитый фарфор, не на Бонкара.

— Разумеется, он не будет простым заключённым, — неуверенно сказал Септимус. — Можно создать ему комфортные условия. Даже оборудовать лабораторию.

— Он и так никуда не выходит, — усмехнулся Рабастан. — Какая ему разница, в каких подземельях работать?

Септимус покосился на Командора, рассеянно гладящего толстую горгулью шею, и тревожно вздохнул.

Томас представлял себе Северуса, работающего при свете масляной лампы в тюремном подвале, и дементоров, скользящих за обитой железом дверью.

За лобной костью клокотала и плавилась магма.

— Нет, — сказал Томас, — слабоват крючок для такой крупной рыбы как Дамблдор. Он нас раскусит, и это может спровоцировать его на выступление против нас, что сейчас очень некстати, учитывая международное положение и наши проблемы в здании Министерства.

— Не пойму я тебя, — обиженно бросил Рабастан, — сначала строишь планы, как бы нейтрализовать старика, а когда судьба преподносит его тебе на блюдечке, вдруг начинаешь трястись над типом, единственное достоинство которого — то, что он твой тёзка. Разрешаешь ему всё на свете.

— Да что я ему такого разрешаю, Рабастан? — усмехнулся Томас. — Единственная его привилегия — получать от меня замечания на свои статьи. Статьи, кстати, толковые. Почитай как-нибудь, убедишься.

— Сроду я никаких статей не читал и не собираюсь, — с достоинством ответил Рабастан. — Белле вон предложи. Или Нарциссе. Они, Блэки, все чернокнижники, под стать твоему Северусу. Лучше б голову помыл, светило зельеделия.

— Белле, пожалуй, предложу, — улыбнулся Томас. — Пусть развлечётся. Других развлечений у нее ещё долго не будет.

Оставшись один, Томас погладил капсулу с завещанием. Отец и Северус, две частички его души — одного он почти потерял, другого терять не намерен.

— Похоже, они вышли из-под контроля, — прошипел Змей.

— Если бы так, — ответил Томас с грустью. — Это бы я стерпел. Всё гораздо хуже. Они решили взять под контроль меня.

***  
Декабрь 1992

Как и предполагал дальновидный Северус, отыскать убийцу за две недели аврорам не удалось. Весь преподавательский состав безотлучно сидел в школе; профессоров, как и школьников, лишили даже прогулок у Хогсмид. Сначала Северуса увлекла возможность поиграть в сыщика, но дни проходили за днями, а новые факты, подтверждавшие какую-нибудь из его версий, не появлялись. За всё время до середины декабря он лишь однажды аппарировал в «Братство Алхимиков»: не из-за запретов Долиша, а потому, что не хотел лишний раз дразнить коллег своим особым положением.

Чем дольше Северус жил в Хогвартсе, тем чаще посещало его странное чувство дежа вю, неприятное и тягучее, порой оно доводило его до головокружения: словно он должен был вспомнить что-то очень важное, но был не в силах этого сделать. Подозрения в наложенном Obliviate развеяла мадам Помфри, но лучше от этого не стало.   
Казалось, что ему знакомы эти ночные патрулирования, и что он уже много-много лет ежедневно завтракает в Большом зале, а вечерами проверяет контрольные.   
Тягостная тревога проникла даже в сновидения. То ему снился Квиррелл в каком-то идиотском тюрбане, то он видел себя, мечущегося по ночным хогвартским коридорам. Однажды привиделся Ремус — оборванный и худой; таким изголодавшимся Снейп помнил его только в первые месяцы их совместной работы. Они всерьёз ругались в коридоре, выхватывая друг у друга какой-то пергамент. Потом Северус стоял у двери в класс, из-за которой раздавался смех и гомон. Северус потянул на себя дверь, чтобы заглянуть в щелочку, и снова увидел Рема, который вел урок защиты. А потом они оба оказались вдруг посреди смутно-знакомой разгромленной комнаты, освещенной только полосами лунного света, да едва тлеющим Lumosом на кончике его палочки. Рем что-то говорил, просил, лицо его было смущенным и одновременно умоляющим.

Северус проснулся в слезах. Для него это было совершенно необычно, но сон словно бы содрал уже подсохшую корочку с раны, и успокоившаяся за годы боль вернулась в сердце.   
Следующие несколько дней мысли о Ремусе не покидали его. Он думал, что, будь Рем жив, он вполне мог бы преподавать в Хогвартсе защиту, они сидели бы вечерами за чашечкой чая и, как раньше, говорили о всякой всячине. Рем рассказывал бы разные смешные истории, которые случаются на его уроках, а сам он, конечно же, жаловался бы на тупость учеников. Северус представлял, как они с Ремом бродят по опушке Запретного леса, взахлеб обсуждают будущие эксперименты, сидя на поваленном дереве: Рем, торопливо выписывая формулы веточкой по влажной земле, а сам он — создавая огненные значки прямо в воздухе. Рем всегда мягко усмехался, называя это выпендрежем: значки, к сожалению, гасли слишком быстро. Вместе они выбирались бы в Хогсмид по выходным, на обратной дороге подвыпивший Рем, смеясь закидывал бы его снежками, а он в ответ, брезгливо поджав губы, отряхивал мантию и говорил о том, что пора взрослеть. А теперь Рем навсегда останется молодым, а взрослеть предстоит только ему, Северусу.

На следующий день с каким-то садистским наслаждением Снейп снял целую сотню баллов со студента, который в пылу ссоры кричал в коридоре, что оборотни и русалки — твари, а не люди.

Ощущение фальшивого бытия выматывало Северуса, отнимало силы и делало его все более раздражительным.

— Что с тобой, Северус? Тебя словно подменили, — участливо спросил Дамблдор как-то утром.

— Вы понятия не имеете, что я собой представляю на самом деле, Альбус, — неожиданно для себя ответил Северус, обхватывая ноющую голову.

Дамблдор, глядя на него, печально покачал головой:

— Зайди ко мне вечерком почаевничать. Порадуй старика.

Северус поморщился, но кивнул.

В кабинете директора как обычно был чай и сладости, но на этот раз Дамблдор сразу перешёл к делу.

— Северус, что происходит? Ты в последнее время неважно выглядишь, а вчера Поппи обмолвилась, что ты обращался к ней с необычной просьбой.

— Глупая курица, — выругался Северус, но о своих странных ощущениях директору всё-таки рассказал, опустив подробности.

Тот так впился в него глазами, словно Снейп признался по меньшей мере в причастности к «Пожирателям Смерти» — тайному обществу некрофагов, орудовавшему в Лондоне. Поднявшись, Дамблдор зашагал взад-вперёд по кабинету, заложив руки за спину.

— Северус, нет ли у тебя ощущения, будто чуждый разум проникает в твоё сознание? Ты не слышишь голосов? 

Северус отрицательно покачал головой. Директор прошёлся ещё раз от стола до книжного шкафа:

— Что ж, от подобных недугов есть старое, проверенное веками средство. Как насчет занятий окклюменцией? Мне кажется, при наличии хорошего учителя ты сможешь стать первоклассным легилиментом. Что скажешь?

Северус повернулся вместе со стулом, чтобы видеть лицо Альбуса.

— Вы действительно считаете, что у меня есть задатки легилимента?

— Конечно, иначе я бы об этом не заговорил. 

— Кого же вы прочите мне в учителя? — вкрадчиво спросил Северус. — Уж не себя ли? 

Ответ был заранее ему известен, но он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии посмотреть, как будет изворачиваться директор. 

Однако тот ответил просто:

— Да. 

Фоукс завозился и звонко вскрикнул во сне. Рэт сорвался с карниза и беспокойно заметался под потолком. Северус позвал его. Пока он уговаривал зверька, который капризничал и отказывался спускаться, Дамблдор терпеливо ждал, а сам Северус тянул паузу, обдумывая неожиданное предложение. Разумеется, он должен был отказаться; сказать «Нет», и вся недолга. И всё же он колебался: искусство окклюменции давно его соблазняло, при этом он понимал, что без наставника ему не выучиться. 

— Сожалею, но я не могу воспользоваться вашим великодушным предложением, — Северус повел головой, уклоняясь от Рэта, тычущегося мордочкой в ухо. 

— Если сожалеешь, зачем отказываться? 

«Сел бы ты уже», — подумал Северус с раздражением. 

Губы Альбуса дрогнули, и он вернулся за стол, как будто прочитал мысли своего визави.   
Как будто или прочитал?

Северус с подозрением уставился на Дамблдора. Тот ответил ему взором, напоминающим о небесной лазури: голубое небо, а за ним — бесконечный ледяной вакуум. 

— Я не настолько вам доверяю, чтобы впустить вас в свой разум, — сказал Северус, гадая, сколько раз Дамблдор вторгался в его мысли без спроса. — Вы же знаете, как к этому отнесется Командор.

— Не обязательно ставить его в известность. Пусть это будет нашим маленьким секретом. 

— Доверие Командора — слишком дорогая плата даже за уроки окклюменции, — сухо ответил Северус. 

— Полагаешь, он тебе доверяет? — Дамблдор взглянул поверх очков. 

— Я не давал ему оснований относиться ко мне с подозрением и не намерен давать их впредь. 

— Что ж… Тогда я советую тебе самому просмотреть соответствующую литературу. Командор не спрашивает тебя обо мне? 

— Нет, — угрюмо ответил Северус. — Нам есть, о чём поговорить и помимо вашей персоны. 

Это было грубо, но мысль о том, что Дамблдор беспрепятственно копается в его сознании, доводила его до исступления. 

— Я раздражаю Тома, но мы оба к этому уже привыкли, — директор усмехнулся. — Надеюсь, ты передумаешь.

Он говорил не об окклюменции, и они оба это понимали.

— На вашем месте я бы на это не рассчитывал, — Северус встал. 

— Но, мальчик мой, рассчитывать — это так забавно! Жаль, что ты не играешь в шахматы, ты многое теряешь.

— Напротив, приобретаю: массу времени, которое можно использовать с толком. Зачем тратить его на игры?

— Вся наша жизнь — игра, — произнес Дамблдор таким тоном, как будто цитировал некий неизвестный Северусу текст. 

— Только не моя.

— Ошибаешься. Ты в игре. 

— В качестве пешки? — процедил Северус.

— Пешки? — Дамблдор задумчиво склонил голову к плечу. — Нет, не думаю. Может быть, «офицер»… или даже ферзь. Хочешь быть ферзём?

— Я бы предпочел быть игроком, — ответил Северус.

— Боюсь, что вакансии игроков уже заняты. 

— Вы не того боитесь. Лучше подумайте о том, что судьба играет вами, пока вы играете в судьбу. 

— Умный человек творит свою судьбу сам.

— Гриндевальд был одним из умнейших людей своего времени, — парировал Северус и был поражён, увидев, что его стрела попала в цель: лицо Дамблдора дрогнуло, точно Северус задел его за живое. 

— Ты, кажется, собирался идти? — сказал директор тоном мягким, как свежевыпавший снег, и столь же холодным. — Спокойной ночи, Северус, и пусть тебя не мучают кошмары. 

Закрывая за собой дверь, Северус оглянулся. Дамблдор рассеянно поглаживал спорхнувшего ему на плечо Фоукса, застывшим взглядом уставившись в пространство перед собой. Северусу оставалось лишь теряться в догадках, чем так задело Альбуса упоминание о поверженном враге. Может быть, какая-то дурная примета?

Сам Северус верил лишь в одну примету: в несчастливый день после ид, зато уж она-то сбывалась всегда; он вспомнил о том, что сегодня четырнадцатое, когда в него врезался какой-то перепуганный первоклашка, стоило ему отойти от горгульи на несколько ярдов:

— Там, — залепетал мальчик, — там… Они уже и палочки вытащили!

Северус побежал вниз по ступенькам, чтобы предотвратить очередное смертоубийство между студентами.

Двое орущих друг на друга, словно коты перед дракой, студентов с палочками наизготовку и немногочисленные зрители вокруг — какая знакомая картина! 

— Ты — черномагическая тварь! 

Ну, куда же без Поттера? 

— Я бы, Поттер, помолчал на месте того, чьи родители увлекались чёрной магией, — вторым оказался полувампир Арман — приятель гриффиндорской отличницы Грейнджер.

— Что?!

— Все знают, что твой отец собирался вызывать Неназываемых!

— Это ложь! Не смей вообще говорить о моих родителях, ты, вампирский ублюдок с гноем вместо крови!

— Смотри! — Арман быстро стряхнул рукав с левой руки, коротко взмахнул палочкой, выкрикивая простое режущее заклятие — брызнула кровь.

— Expelliarmus! — в ладони Северуса оказались палочки обоих мальчишек. — Поттер — в свою гостиную, десять баллов с Гриффиндора, де Варни — за мной к мадам Помфри.

Северус искоса взглянул на яркие капли, капающие из длинного пореза, и протянул шагающему рядом мальчику чистый носовой платок.   
Потревоженный Рэт выбрался из кармана и с писком взмыл под потолок.

— Сэр, — понизив голос, сказал де Варни, провожая Рэта глазами, — вы ведь из наших...

Северус невольно фыркнул.

— Если ты имеешь в виду, что я вампир, то ошибаешься.

— А похожи, — шепнул Арман. 

— На твоего отца?

— Немного. Люди боятся его, потому что он — другой.

— Он когда-нибудь пил человеческую кровь?

Арман сбился с шага. 

— Да, — ответил он невнятно, как будто слова причиняли ему боль. — Это же болезнь. Он испытывает жажду, и иногда не может ей сопротивляться. Но он никого не убил! 

— Это радует, — пробормотал Северус. 

— Мы могли бы жить вместе — я, он и мама, если бы его родители согласились. Они боятся его отпускать, а сам он уехать не может, ведь он по законам Франции он недееспособен. 

— По нашим тоже, — заметил Северус. 

— Но почему? Он разумен! Вы тоже считаете вампиров чудовищами?

Северус тихонько свистнул, и Рэт опустился на подставленную ему руку. 

— Разумеется, считаю, — сказал он с усмешкой. 

Арман нерешительно улыбнулся. Северус кашлянул и отвел взгляд. Клыки, выпирающие из-под верхней губы мальчика, несколько смущали. 

— Ты сам говоришь, что вампиры не могут себя контролировать. Людей, не способных преодолеть свои инстинкты, также лишают дееспособности.

— А как же оборотни?

Северус вздохнул. 

— Может, дед и бабка отпустят его, — сказал Арман без особой надежды. — Он не будет испытывать жажды здесь, ведь есть плазма, которую делают в вашем Институте. Я думал, вы испытывали её на себе. 

— Я многое испытывал на себе, но только не это, — отозвался Северус. — А откуда тебе известно о моих экспериментах? 

Арман погрустнел и нахмурился:

— Это всё Ромул. Он первый месяц только о вас и рассказывал, всё говорил: «Выучусь в Хогвартсе и тоже стану зельеваром». Потом, правда, квиддичем увлекся, как все. Знаете, — Арман вдруг остановился, — а в тот, последний, день он явно вечером собирался с кем-то встретиться. Со взрослым.

— Считаешь, что со мной? — резко спросил Северус.

— Нет, я совсем не это имел в виду. Он уже не первый раз убегал вечерами. И когда вас в замке не было — тоже. Я хотел рассказать аврорам, но они и слушать не стали.

Оставив мальчика в больничном крыле, Северус решил немного прогуляться и обдумать услышанное. Погода была приятная: затянувшаяся оттепель закончилась, и зима ступала по подмерзшим лужайкам Хогвартса, словно пушистая белая кошка. 

Незаметно для себя Северус провел час, гуляя под игривым снегопадом. В замок он вернулся, когда совсем стемнело. Мистер Пан в желтом свете фонаря сметал с лестницы снежные хлопья, пританцовывая и делая пируэты вокруг метлы, его копыта кастаньетами постукивали о ступеньки; аврор, охранявший двери, смолил сигарету, меланхолично выпуская синеватые кольца дыма. 

— Добрый вечер, профессор Снейп, — поздоровался мистер Пан. 

— Добрый, — отозвался Северус.

Аврор дружелюбно ему кивнул. Он был в небольших чинах и не желал портить отношений с протеже Командора. 

От свежего воздуха голова закружилась, и начало клонить в сон. Северус решил зайти к себе и выпить кофе перед ночным обходом. Да и мантию придется сменить: эта стала влажной от растаявшего снега, мокрый мех пах сладко, как волосы Жюли. Стряхивая остатки снега с воротника, Северус отвлёкся и едва не столкнулся с преподавателем Защиты.

— Простите, — сказал он не слишком дружелюбно.

Вместо ответа Квиррелл чихнул, потом ещё раз и еще. 

— Что с вами такое? — осведомился Северус. 

— Простыл немного, — ответил тот гнусаво. 

Северус опустил глаза. Дешёвые ботинки Квиррелла потемнели от влаги. 

— Вы тоже гуляли?

— Да, решил пройтись перед сном, — Квиррелл извлек из кармана платок и уткнул в него покрасневший нос, глядя на Северуса жалобным взглядом. 

Не надо было быть легилиментом, чтобы догадаться: ему хотелось попросить у Северуса улучшенного Перечного зелья, в течение часа вышибавшего болезнь из любого простуженного, но он стеснялся обращаться с просьбой к человеку, которого недавно обвинил в совершении убийства, хоть и был уверен, что Северус об обвинениях не знает. 

— Зайдёте? — Северус шевельнул губами, беззвучно произнося пароль. — Почему вы не попросили лекарство у Помфри?

— Ваше лучше, — признался Квиррелл. — Но мне ужасно неловко вас беспокоить.

— Если бы вы меня беспокоили, я бы вас не впустил. Вот, держите.

— Спасибо. 

— Дай Мерлин, на пользу, — усмехнулся Северус. — Не боитесь, что я вас отравлю?

Квиррелл взглянул на него исподлобья.

— Какой странный вопрос. 

— Не менее странный, чем предположение, что я убиваю детей.

Квиррелл приоткрыл рот и залился краской, на его лбу выступили капельки пота.

«Так ему и Перечное зелье не понадобится», — подумал Северус злорадно. 

— Вам директор сказал? 

— Нет. 

Квиррелл нервно стиснул склянку с зельем.

— Не раздавите, — холодно посоветовал Северус. — Второй порции не будет. И не волнуйтесь — я уже привык к клевете. 

— Я говорил только с директором, и ни с кем больше. Я же о детях беспокоюсь. 

— Если из-за меня, то напрасно. Вред, который причиняю студентам, исчисляется снятыми баллами, а не отнятыми жизнями.

Сгустились сумерки; столы и кресла превратились в смутные силуэты. Северус мановением руки зажег огонь в светильниках.

— Вы так талантливы, — сказал Квиррелл с непонятной досадой, причины которой, впрочем, тут же прояснились. — Вы должны были быть на его стороне.

— Если вы об Альбусе, то я не разделяю его воззрений.

— Ваш Командор тащит страну в пропасть.

— Да что вы? На мой взгляд, он вытащил из пропасти сотни волшебников, обреченных при режиме чистокровных на ничтожное существование. Я сам полукровка. Вы полагаете, что я стану вступаться за права тех, кто унижал меня, пока я учился, и кто был бы рад унижать меня и впредь, если бы Командор этому не воспрепятствовал? И где, интересно, я окажусь, когда эти люди победят: в Азкабане или в могиле? У меня ещё не отшибло память и инстинкт самосохранения.

— Вы отвратительно эгоистичны.

— Я просто трезво смотрю на вещи. Оппозиция ради оппозиции! В такие игры я не играю. 

Квиррелл закусил губу.

— Вы все помешаны на играх, — сказал он. — Если те, кто рядом с вами, вам помогают, вы их используете, если препятствуют — уничтожаете. А как быть тем, кто вас любит? Наверное, умирать в одиночестве. Ромулу вы нравились, и что с ним стало?

— Я не успеваю за вашей мыслью, профессор, — проговорил Северус. — Вы пытаетесь сказать, что в его смерти виновен я?

— Не знаю, — Квиррелл снова чихнул. — Я так устал.

— А собственно, почему? Можно подумать, вы что-то сделали! Оболгали меня перед директором…

— Неправда!

— И подцепили насморк. Я пытаюсь найти объяснение случившегося, хотя пока не слишком преуспел. А вы?

Квиррелл пожал плечами и натянуто улыбнулся.

— Я не очень умён, — сказал он. — Я могу быть только преданным, но этого, очевидно, недостаточно: всем нужны сторонники, отмеченные поцелуем Фортуны.

— Перестаньте самоуничижаться. Лучше поверьте, что сейчас наши интересы совпадают: мы оба хотим обнаружить убийцу мальчика. У вас есть какие-нибудь факты?

— Я не в курсе того, что известно вам, — осторожно сказал Квиррелл.

— Обменяемся информацией, — предложил Северус.

— Вы всё равно не скажете мне всего, что знаете сами.

— Тогда ступайте лечиться от простуды, — сказал Северус.

— Вы сердитесь?

— Значит, я не прав, — заключил Северус, усмехаясь.

— Вы не Юпитер, — поддел его Квиррелл. — Дамблдору следовало бы уделять больше внимания Командору, пока тот учился. Пренебрежение в данном случае было неоправданным.

— Насколько мне известно, пренебрежения не было, как, впрочем, и предпочтения. Вы же не носитесь с кем-то из учеников потому, что в будущем он может стать великим магом.

— Сейчас в Хогвартсе таких нет.

— Или вы их просто не видите. Альбус не увидел Томаса Снейпа, только и всего; должно быть, он не такой великий прозорливец, как наша Сибилла.

— Перестаньте ухмыляться, всё очень серьёзно. Кстати, зря вы так безжалостны к студентам: по крайней мере, одного из них впоследствии действительно может ожидать большое будущее.

— Вы о Поттере? — Северус пристально взглянул на Квиррелла. — Интересно, какое такое будущее его ожидает? Насколько мне известно, значительных способностей у него нет; зельевар из него неважный, да и по другим дисциплинам его отметки невысоки. Если вы заметили в нем что-то, чего не заметил я, скажите: я порадую его родителей.

— Нет, — Квиррелл занервничал, — то есть, он, конечно, способный мальчик, хоть и ленивый, но я говорил не о нём, а вообще. Чрезмерной строгостью вы отбиваете у детей охоту к ученью.

— Я читаю лекции старшекурсникам, — напомнил Северус. — С детьми я действительно обращаться не умею и, как видите, не пытаюсь. Но, по моему мнению, учиться должно быть трудно. Дети — маленькие кентавры, необходимы удила, чтобы удержать их на дороге познания.

— Не вздумайте сказать об удилах при Фиоренце, — с иронией посоветовал Квиррелл. — Кстати, зачем он приходил к директору? Я слышал, Дамблдор собирается заменить им Трелони.

— Нет, к несчастью наших студентов, Трелони поселилась в этих стенах навечно. Разумеется, она совершенно бесполезна, однако у Альбуса железный аргумент против увольнения: ей больше некуда идти. Тем не менее, он планирует ввести факультативный курс астрологии, который будет преподавать Фиоренц.

— Думаете, от него будет больше пользы? — Квиррелл неуверенно улыбнулся, отводя упавшую на глаза прядь.

Северус мельком посмотрел на мягкие ухоженные локоны Квиррелла и подумал, что приснившийся ему тюрбан на Квиринусе явно олицетворяет зависть к коллеге.

— Меньше быть не может, верно? — ответил он. — На шкале преподавателей Трелони можно смело брать за точку отсчета как абсолютный нуль. К слову, о строгостях: не так уж я и суров. Сегодня, например, отпустил Финч-Флетчли, явившегося ко мне на отработку, а ведь мог бы заставить его драить котлы.

— Вам достаточно палочкой взмахнуть, чтобы котлы засияли.

— Дело в принципе: провинился — отслужи. Так что насчет моего предложения?

— Разве я перед вами провинился?

— Вообще-то, да.

— Служить я вам не стану, — сердито сказал Квиррелл.

— Обойдусь. Вы и вполовину не так проворны, как домовый эльф. Впрочем, вам это пошло на пользу: очутись вы на месте преступления десятью минутами раньше меня, вы бы и угодили в подозреваемые. Кстати, что вы там делали?

— Решил сократить дорогу до своих комнат.

— Откуда?

— Вы прямо как аврор.

— Когда-то я хотел им стать, — признался Северус.

— Почему же не стали? Роль злого следователя вам к лицу.

— Не злого, а дотошного. Откуда вы шли?

— Из библиотеки, — Квиррелл достал платок и вытер пот со лба. — Слушайте, авроров мои показания удовлетворили. Оставьте меня в покое, а? Вы же видите, я болею.

— Вы же видите, я веду расследование. Впрочем, как только вы поделитесь со мной вашими соображениями, я вас отпущу.

— Если бы не слабость, вы бы со мной не справились.

Квиррелл тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну, ладно. Похвастаться особо нечем: вас я застал на месте преступления, и, судя по всему, вы были первым, кто увидел Ромула мертвым, это раз; Бэгман настойчиво расспрашивал меня, не нашли ли мы чего-то необычного около тела, это два; профессор Бинс в молодости убил племянника-оборотня, когда тот, — Квиррелл споткнулся, — в бета-облике проник в его усадьбу. Это три.

— И всё?

— Хватит с вас. Теперь ваша очередь.

Северус уселся на диван, предложив Квирреллу последовать его примеру.

Тот устроился на стуле, сжав колени и опустив глаза с чопорным видом старой девы, оказавшейся в комнате полузнакомого мужчины.

— О Бинсе можно забыть, — сказал Северус. — Сюжет о Руке с Того Света хорош лишь для мелодрамы. Бэгман? Бэгмана я и сам подозреваю, пусть остается в нашем списке. Поставьте склянку на стол и расслабьтесь; сегодня я не планировал лишать вас невинности.

— Вы ужасный хам, — Квиррелл одарил Северуса мрачным взглядом. — На случай, если соберётесь, напоминаю: я преподаю Защиту.

— От Сексуальных Домогательств? — осведомился Северус. — На случай, если соберётесь защищаться: я предпочитаю женщин. На этом предлагаю считать тему интимных предпочтений исчерпанной и вернуться к нашим баранам, то бишь, василискам.

— Это не василиск, — твёрдо сказал Квиррелл. — Поверьте, если бы в замке завелась такая тварь, трупов было бы больше.

— Возможно, их и будет больше.

— Если вы не перестанете выводить из себя всех и каждого, то станете одним из них. Василиск убивает взглядом, понятно? Что у вас было по Защите?

— От «превосходно» до «выше ожидаемого». Впрочем, непосредственно по Тёмным искусствам я успевал лучше.

— Нечего скалиться, как дракон на случке, — процедил Квиррелл. — Неудивительно, что Долиш вас терпеть не может.

— Долишу меня кто-то заказал, — равнодушно сказал Северус. — Он целенаправленно пытается выставить меня убийцей.

— Кому это могло понадобиться? — удивился Квиррелл.

— Доброжелателей у меня хватает.

Северус побарабанил пальцами по столешнице.

— М-да. С такими фактами далеко не уедешь. Я тоже почти ничего не знаю, разве что… — он посомневался, сообщать ли об этом Квирреллу, но всё же решился, — когда я нашёл Ромула, он был в гриффиндорском шарфе. А когда тело осматривали авроры, шарф оказался цветов Рейвенкло.

Квиррелл захлопал глазами.

— Заклинание временной трансформации? — предположил он неуверенно.

— Я буду милосерден и не стану комментировать ваше высказывание. О том, что это глупость, вам и самому известно. Послушайте, хороший игрок всегда может пожертвовать пешкой, чтобы выиграть партию. О чём думает Дамблдор, сидя над своей шахматной доской?

Квиринус резко встал.

— Это для вашего Командора что человек, что пешка — все едино. Альбус не такой. Он никогда бы не пошёл на убийство ребёнка. Кроме того, смерть в Хогвартсе ставит его в уязвимое положение. А вот Командору это на руку...

— И мы опять возвращаемся к теме моей виновности.

— Я этого не говорил.

— Ваши интонации красноречивее слов.

— Вы, может, и мысли читаете? — ехидно осведомился Квиррелл.

— Может, и читаю, — отозвался Северус. — Идите к себе, Квиринус. Вам придется выздороветь к утру, если не хотите, чтобы маленькие кентавры остались без очередной порции вашей премудрости.

— Маленькие кентавры были бы счастливы прогулять урок, — вздохнул Квиррелл. — В какой-то степени вы правы. Большинство из них не желает учиться, одно слово — без царя в голове.

— Думаете, жить с царем в голове лучше? — усмехнулся Северус.

Квиррелл при его словах неожиданно побледнел, прижал ладонь к виску. Северус взглянул на него с недоумением.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да нет, — Квиррелл в задумчивости пропустил сквозь пальцы прядь волос. — Так, показалось. Со мной такое бывает иногда: как будто потянет сквозняком из другого мира, и тогда я вспоминаю то, чего не было, вернее, почти вспоминаю, но и этого «почти» достаточно, чтобы радоваться моём у теперешнему положению, потому что несбывшееся ужасно.

— И у вас такое бывает? — вырвалось у Северуса. — А я уж собрался сдаваться в Святого Мунго, да Альбус меня отговорил. Видимо, это что-то сезонное.

— Наверное, атмосфера сейчас в замке такая, — согласился Квиррелл. — Все друг друга подозревают, авроры рыщут, да ещё все не высыпаются из-за ночных обходов.

— Обход! — спохватился Северус. — Сегодня моя очередь дежурить. Доброй ночи, Квиринус. Мне нужно выпить кофе, иначе утром я усну прямо на кафедре.

— Доброй ночи.

Северус поставил джезву на огонь и сменил мантию, размышляя, оставить ли Квиррелла в числе подозреваемых. Кажется, тот был искренен, но с тем же успехом он мог оказаться просто хорошим актером.

Нет, верить не стоило никому.

Пусто ночью в коридорах, пусто, но не тихо: переговариваются между собой портреты, доносится шушуканье из гостиных; не каждый разберет, о чём шепчутся студенты в потемках, но Северус слышит.

Как правило, болтают глупости.

— Я вчера целовалась с Олли!

— Ну и дура! Ты не единственная такая счастливица. Целовалась бы лучше с Поттером.

— Ты что, он же ещё малявка.

— Зато родословная у него от самих Основателей идет.

— Фу, «стерильный». Я лучше пойду, с де Варни поцелуюсь.

— Точно, дура. Есть разница, стерильная кровь или вообще никакой? Варни-то вампир.

— У моей сестры жених — оборотень. Такой красавчик!

— Особенно в полнолуние.

— Я с тобой больше не разговариваю. Отдай мой учебник по Трансфигурации.

Ухмыляясь, Северус зашагал дальше.

— А может, это убивает нечистая сила? — шептались у гостиной Хаффлпаффа.

— Ты Снейпа с его шевелюрой имеешь в виду?

Северус вздохнул. Видимо, волосы достались ему в подарок от особенно недружественной феи, иначе чем объяснить их упорное стремление оставаться сальными, сколько их не мой?

Ничего, — утешил он себя, — бывает хуже. Мог бы и дураком родиться.

— А ты знаешь, что на самом деле Командора тоже зовут Снейп?

— Врешь!

— Гномом буду!

— А наш Снейп?

— Тсс… Он его брат!

— Что ещё за посиделки? Спать немедленно!

Это префект, разогнал малышей, а сам целуется с подружкой.

Северус фыркнул и пошёл дальше.

Слизеринцы были занимательнее всех.

— … и тогда Великий Василиск говорит ему человеческим голосом: «А чистых ли ты кровей будешь, дитя мое?»

— Да ну тебя, Лиззи, ты только пугаешь! Это не василиск.

— А кто?

— Может, это Пожиратели Смерти его убили?

— Почему же они тогда ничего не пожрали?

Северус тихо засмеялся, и шёпот сменился торопливым шуршанием: испуганные школьники поспешили проскользнуть в гостиную.

Еще один этаж, и все: можно вернуться в свои комнаты, дочитать эссе одной из семикурсниц, которую Северус намеревался пригласить на работу по окончании учебного года, и лечь, наконец, спать. Сладко зевнув, он остановился у стрельчатого окна, в которое Хогвартс почему-то не позволял вставить стекло — все рамы безжалостно выбрасывались.

Северус оперся о подоконник, заметённый снегом, и выглянул наружу. Небо было затянуто тучами, но серебристое сияние, исходящее от заметенной земли, рассеивало ночной мрак. Вдохнув свежий воздух, разогнавший сонную муть в голове, Северус с сожалением отвернулся от окна, и в этот момент услышал то ли стон, то ли короткий вой, отразившийся эхом от стен коридора.

Северус, подобравшись, словно гончая, бросился вперёд. Коридор заканчивался маленькой рекреацией, влетев в которую, он увидел, что у сводчатой двери на корточках сидит Бэгман, прижимая к себе тело ученика. На лице его было написано такое неподдельное отчаяние, что Северус отбросил мгновенно вспыхнувшее подозрение.

«На этот раз первым успел не я», — подумал Северус, ни капли не стыдясь своего эгоизма.

— Это Джастин Финч-Флетчли, — выговорил Людо.

Северус приблизился. Рукава мантии Бэгмана пропитались кровью, он поддерживал едва державшуюся на позвоночном столбе голову мальчика, не давая ей упасть. Похоже, вид жутких ран не вызывал у него ни отвращения, ни страха. Ладони ребёнка, вывернутые наружу, покрывали красные и чёрные пятна. Северус наклонился — они были обожжены, местами до кости.

— Оставьте его, Людо. Положите на пол.

— Я опоздал.

— Да, опоздали. Ему уже никто не поможет.

Бэгман осторожно опустил тело на пол и встал. Выглядел он опустошённым, и Северус снова насторожился: обычно инструктор по квиддичу был не сентиментальнее бладжера, так с чего он расчувствовался теперь?

— Ужасно, — пробормотал Бэгман, с ожесточением вытирая руки большим клетчатым платком. — Какой толк от этих наших ночных рейдов? Убийца плевать на нас хотел.

— Разве сегодня ваше дежурство?

— Я поменялся с Синистрой, ей нездоровилось.

Писк Рэта заставил Северуса поднять голову. Под потолком кружила вереница маленьких духов, прозрачно-золотистого цвета, каждый — чуть больше шмеля. Их крылья издавали тревожный звон.

— Это что за чертовщина? — Бэгман приоткрыл рот, разглядывая диковинную карусель.

— Не знаю, — отозвался Северус. — Я таких раньше не видел.

Духи кружились все быстрее и быстрее, звон перешёл в грозный гул. Внезапно они перестроились в клин и спикировали вниз. Бэгман с воплем отпрыгнул в сторону, Северус шарахнулся, прикрывая рукой лицо, но духи нацелились не на них — стая врезалась в тело убитого и исчезла, растворившись в нём.

— Как странно, — заметил Северус. — Голова почти отрезана, и тут полагалось бы быть луже крови, как вокруг первого тела. Почему её нет?

— Не знаю, — Бэгман прислонился к стене и прикрыл глаза рукой. — Этого не должно было случиться. Он не должен был умереть.

Порыв сквозняка заставил их обоих вздрогнуть, факел на стене затрещал и едва не погас.

— Если бы все, кто не должен умереть, были живы… — Северус резко замолчал. — Надо послать сообщение Альбусу.

— Да, конечно. Идите, я побуду здесь.

— Будет лучше, если мы оба не станем покидать место преступления.

— Почему?

— Убийца может быть рядом, — ответил Северус уклончиво.

— Он не нападает на взрослых.

— Откуда вы знаете? Может быть, он оставил на теле какую-нибудь улику и вернется за ней.

Пока Бэгман озирался в поисках предполагаемой улики, Северус достал карандаш, вырвал из блокнота страницу и нацарапал послание Альбусу.

— Как вы думаете, он очень страдал? — спросил Бэгман.

— Скорее всего, даже не успел понять, что произошло, — сказал Северус, искоса глянув на спокойное лицо мертвого мальчика. Он свернул записку трубочкой и сунул её за кожаный ошейник Рэта. — Отнеси Дамблдору, — сказал он чётко. — Дамблдору.

Рэт пискнул и взлетел, растворившись во тьме.

— Он умеет доставлять письма? — удивился Бэгман.

— Да, но я стараюсь не отсылать его от себя надолго. Наш климат ему не подходит — слишком холодно.

— Даже людям здесь слишком холодно, — пробормотал Бэгман, плотнее закутываясь в мантию. — Помню, играли мы в Испании, вот где благодать: никаких тебе шарфов и свитеров под мантией.

Северус обошёл вокруг тела, потрогал стену.

Мальчика убили не здесь, это ясно. Однако если бы его принесли, осталась бы кровавая дорожка, ведущая к трупу, а её не было. Складывалось впечатление, что труп просто появился из воздуха.

Бэгман, слонявшийся у входа в рекреацию, вскинул голову. До Северуса донесся топот ног. Звуки, отражавшиеся от стен и сводов, беспорядочно метались, как стая летучих мышей. Северус с беспокойством подумал о Рэте.

Первым вошёл Дамблдор. Его рука была протянута вперёд, и Северусу показалось, что директор указывает на Бэгмана. Тот попятился и оглянулся на погибшего мальчика. Из пальца Дамблдора, как темный Патронус, вырвался сгусток мрака, запищал и, упав на плечо Северуса, прикусил ему ухо в порыве чувств. 

— Фу, Рэт, — Северус скривился. 

Авроры, заполнившие помещение, оттеснили его к стене; он встал рядом с Бэгманом, наблюдая за их отработанными, слаженными действиями. Погибшая детская мечта зашевелилась, распространяя вокруг себя легкий смрад сожаления, но Северус одним щелчком отправил её обратно в могилу. 

— Мёртв, как камень, — произнес колдомедик, осмотревший тело. 

Несколько кирпичей в стене открыли глазки и возмущенно заморгали. 

— Прошу прощения, — извинился колдомедик. 

Долиш обогнул Дамблдора и остановился перед Северусом. 

— Это вы обнаружили тело? — Его глаза блеснули.

— Нет, я, — сказал Бэгман.

Долиш разочарованно обернулся к нему.

— Как он лежал, когда вы его нашли?

— Прямо здесь, навзничь, горло вспорото.

— И рядом никого?

— Никого и ничего, — подтвердил Бэгман.

— Вот как, — Долиш снова посмотрел на Северуса. — А вы как здесь оказались?

— Я совершал ночной обход. Услышал крик, побежал на него и обнаружил Людо с мальчиком. 

— Почему так мало крови? — пробормотал Долиш. 

— Похоже, Джастина убили в другом месте, — предположил Дамблдор.

— Мне нужно, чтобы все учителя собрались в вашем кабинете, — отрывисто сказал старший аврор. 

— Прямо сейчас? Может быть, отложим это до утра?

— Нет, — отрезал Долиш. — Утром преступник может скрыться.

Дамблдор взглянул на Северуса и Бэгмана и развёл руками. 

— Северус, ты можешь отправить своего питомца с посланием?

— Он устал. — Северус взял Рэта за загривок и осторожно опустил в карман. 

Дамблдор насмешливо шевельнул бровью. 

— Мы сами всех известим, — Долиш отдал приказ нескольким своим подчиненным и вышел в коридор, пропустив вперёд колдомедика, левитировавшего перед собой носилки с телом Финч-Флетчли. 

Северус подумал, что его коллег ожидает неприятное пробуждение, и не ошибся: когда через полчаса все они собрались в кабинете директора, переговариваясь тихо, но взбудораженно, приглаживая растрепанные волосы и поправляя наспех наброшенные поверх ночных рубашек и пижам мантии и халаты, их недовольство было очевидно. Об убийстве все уже знали — наверное, от разбудивших их авроров. 

Дамблдор предложил собравшимся чай и сладости. Под тихое звяканье чашек и звуки льющегося кипятка Долиш кратко изложил обстоятельства, при которых обнаружили тело. 

— Кто видел его последним? — спросил он. 

— Должно быть, я, — ответил Северус после всеобщей паузы. — Он заходил ко мне вечером. Я назначил ему отработку, но мне было некогда им заниматься, и я разрешил ему уйти.

— Вы не заметили ничего странного в его поведении?

Северус задумался.

— Разумеется, он обрадовался, когда я его отпустил. Но мне показалось, что это не просто радость школьника, избавившегося от наказания. Он выглядел так, будто спешил куда-то. Я подумал, что он собрался на свидание…

— Да ему всего двенадцать! — воскликнул Бэгман.

— Он действительно попал на свидание, но это было свидание со смертью, — заключил Дамблдор.

Квиррелл прерывисто вздохнул. Минерва со стуком поставила чашку остывшего чая на стол.

— Почему именно они? — задал Долиш вопрос, волновавший всех. — Что между ними общего?

— Происхождение, — предположил Ранкорн. — Ромул Хэнретти — оборотень, Джастин Финч-Флетчли — магглорожденный.

— Василиск, — провыла Трелони. — Василиск, посланец Салазара, пробудился; открылась тайная комната, распахнулись врата, и древнее зло вышло в мир! Лишь тот, чья кровь непорочна, избегнет гибели!

Ее глаза закатились. Покрытые кровяными прожилками белки пульсировали, как пара крокодильих яиц, из которых вот-вот вылупятся маленькие рептилии.

— Накапайте ей чего-нибудь, — брезгливо сказал Ранкорн. — А лучше вообще уведите её отсюда.

Мадам Помфри, вздыхая, подхватила пророчествующую Сибиллу под руки и потащила её к выходу.

— Господин директор, — мрачно и сугубо официально спросил Долиш, — можете ли вы подтвердить, что в Хогвартсе имеется Тайная комната?

Ранкорн чуть приметно усмехался в бороду.

— Господин старший аврор, — улыбка Дамблдора напоминала улыбку любящего деда, протягивающего своему внучку самое спелое и сладкое яблочко, — Хогвартс полон удивительных тайн. Пару дней назад рано утром я наткнулся на комнату, полную ночных горшков. Клянусь, я никогда не видел её раньше. Может быть, она открывается только рано утром в пятницу, а может быть только для того, кто спешит в уборную, надев носки с желтыми снитчами.

Все невольно опустили глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть носки директора.

— Но объясните мне, пожалуйста, — продолжал он, — каким образом Джастин перенесся в коридор? Василиски — хищники. Если бы мальчик просто увидел его, на нем не было бы ран, а если бы был убит василиском, то мы не нашли бы его: василиск бы его съел.

— Довольно, — поспешно сказал Долиш.

— Мы должны отменить рождественский пир, — подавленно сказала Минерва. — Нельзя праздновать, когда случилось такое.

— Дети ждали этого праздника весь год, — возразил Дамблдор. — Мы не можем их разочаровать. Смерть является неотъемлемой частью жизни. Это не повод нарушать традиции.

— И не повод для философии, — разозлился Долиш. — Неудивительно, что в школе чёрт знает что творится, при таком-то отношении к гибели учеников.

— Если мы отменим рождественский пир, начнется паника, — сказал Дамблдор. — В данном случае нарушить традицию всё равно что расписаться в беспомощности властей. Вы этого хотите?

— Да мне-то что? — пошёл на попятный Долиш. — Пируйте хоть каждый день. Кому чума, а кому — мать родна. И если кого-нибудь ещё прикончат во время праздничной суматохи, виноваты в этом будете только вы. 

— Сегодня в Хогвартсе не было ни праздника, ни суматохи, однако преступника это не смутило, — напомнил Дамблдор. — Вы собираетесь снять ограничение на свободу перемещений преподавателей? 

— После второго убийства?!

Видимо, преподавателям надлежало радоваться тому, что к ним ещё не приставили персональных дементоров.

— После убийства, совершенного в то время, когда вы находились в Хогвартсе, — напомнила Долишу Минерва. — Непохоже, что преступник боится быть обнаруженным. Вряд ли он пустится наутёк, как только вы разрешите нам покидать Хогвартс.

— Мы предпочитаем не рисковать, — сказал Ранкорн.

— Мне нужно в Министерство, — буркнул Бэгман. — В конце концов, у меня тоже есть свои интересы, и авроры существуют для того, чтобы их защищать, а не для того, чтобы вставлять палки в колеса повозок честных граждан.

Выражение лица Долиша свидетельствовало о том, что с крамольной концепцией «Аврорат для народа» он сталкивается впервые.

— Если вы позволите нам покидать Хогвартс, и кто-нибудь сбежит, — сказал Северус, — то, во-первых, убийства прекратятся, во-вторых, вы будете знать, кто преступник. Двойная выгода.

Все согласно закивали.

— Вам следует прислушаться к словам профессора Снейпа, — молвил Дамблдор. — Преподаватели Хогвартса — люди уважаемые и востребованные; общественность будет удивлена, обнаружив, что вы удерживаете их здесь силой. Если у вас есть доказательства вины одного из них, прошу вас, представьте их и арестуйте этого человека. До тех пор, пока обвинение не предъявлено, мы так же свободны, как и вы. Я, например, намереваюсь на следующей неделе отбыть на научный симпозиум в Нюрнберг, нравится вам это или нет.

— Мы должны посовещаться, — Ранкорн пошёл к дверям, увлекая за собой Долиша. — Подождите нас здесь.

— Интересно, как мы можем уйти, если они встали у единственного входа в комнату? — проворчал Бэгман.

Через минуту авроры вернулись.

— Хорошо, — сказал Долиш. — Вы можете уходить и возвращаться, когда вам вздумается. Но если кто-то будет отсутствовать больше трёх дней, и вы не сможете ответить на вопрос, где он, мы объявим его в розыск.

«Мне бы очень этого хотелось», — слышалось в его воинственном тоне.

Но его надеждам не суждено было сбыться: никто из учителей не сбежал, а убийства не прекратились.

Когда ближе к рассвету Северус добрался до своих комнат, он вытащил из ящика стола пергамент со своими заметками, вычеркнул фамилию Квиррелла и приписал внизу: Дамблдор. 

За последующие три дня в Хогвартсе не произошло ничего, достойного упоминания. Авроры пытались обыскать замок, а тот развлекался, поворачивая лестницы, как только авроры добирались до середины, и доставляя их в самые неожиданные места. 

Северус предполагал, что второе убийство испугает детей, но они выглядели скорее взбудораженными, чем расстроенными; проходя по коридорам, он повсюду натыкался на группки школьников, обсуждавших подробности преступления, которых им знать не полагалось, но которые, тем не менее, знали все. Подлинные обстоятельства дела обросли такими невероятными домыслами, что Северус только диву давался. 

Трапезы в Большом зале превратились в настоящее испытание для нервов Северуса; учителя жаловались на то, что им трудно поддерживать тишину на уроках. Группы старшекурсников, в которых вел занятия Северус, не доставляли ему хлопот, но малыши не могли преодолеть искушения поделиться друг с другом последними сплетнями. 

На четвёртый день Северус получил письмо из института. Мисс Рудольф перечисляла все проблемы, которые нельзя было разрешить без его участия, и напоминала о мероприятиях, которые надлежало посетить директору «Братства алхимиков». К сугубо деловому списку был присовокуплен отчаянный постскриптум: «Если вы и впредь будете пренебрегать нуждами института, я немедленно увольняюсь!» 

Северус ухмыльнулся. Приятно, когда в тебя кто-то влюблен, даже ты если не намерен отвечать взаимностью. 

Однако дела в «Братстве» действительно требовали его присутствия, к тому же он договорился о встрече с Командором; поэтому, сообщив директору и Долишу о том, что покидает Хогвартс, он отправился собираться, а перед тем отнес мадам Помфри зелья, которые она у него просила. 

На обратном пути Северус проходил мимо туалета для девочек. Дверь была чуть приоткрыта, в щель доносился плеск воды и тихие голоса. Северус только протянул руку, чтобы захлопнуть дверь, как она распахнулась настежь, и из нее вышли Поттер с Малфоем в компании пухлой белобрысой девочки с простоватым лицом. 

При виде Северуса они застыли на месте, как будто он был василиском и взглядом обратил их в камень. 

— Поттер, Малфой, вам опять не хватает приключений? Чем вы там занимались? — Северус подозрительно прищурился. 

— Мы? — Поттер прикусил губу, лихорадочно выдумывая подходящий ответ.

— Именно вы. Что вы делаете в туалете для девочек?

Будь они хоть на год старше, подозрения Северуса приняли бы определенное направление. Приняли бы и сейчас, если бы мальчиков не было двое. Конечно, братья привязаны друг к другу, но вряд ли настолько, чтобы целоваться с одной девочкой по очереди. Да и девочка была сильно так себе. Вряд ли избалованные мальчишки польстились бы на это простодушное существо.

— Я жду объяснений!

Драко сцепил руки за спиной. Похоже, у братьев настал кризис изобретательности.

Круглые голубые глаза девчушки налились слезами.

— Мы искали… бабушка говорила, что, когда она училась, в этом туалете иногда слышались голоса. 

— Из унитаза? — осведомился Северус. 

Драко захихикал. Брат ткнул его локтем, и Драко принял преувеличенно серьёзный вид. Девчушка зашмыгала носом и явно приготовилась зареветь. 

— Этот голос, — сказал Северус поспешно, — он что-то говорил ей?

— Нет, — девочка вытерла глаза рукавом. — Он произносил что-то бессвязное, как будто бормотал во сне. А иногда шипел. 

Северус перевел взгляд на Поттера. Тот опустил глаза. 

— И что же вы слышали сегодня?

— Ничего, — ответил Драко испуганно. — Мы ничего не слышали, сэр. Можно нам идти? Мы не сделали ничего плохого. 

— Стойте здесь. — Северус вошёл в туалет, осмотрел его и, не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, вернулся к троице. 

— Идите, — сказал он. — Лучше бы уроки учили. Никто тут не шипит и не бормочет — это бурлит вода в трубах. 

— Да, сэр. Пошли, Миртл, — мальчишки бросились к выходу, пока грозный профессор не передумал. Девочку Поттер волок за собой за руку. 

***  
Северус уехал утром. На следующий день должен был состояться рождественский пир, и Северус с трудом отделался от Дамблдора, уговаривавшего его отложить поездку; отказался он и от приглашения на бал в поместье Командора. Праздничный вечер он провел в своей квартире, наслаждаясь тишиной, одиночеством и книгами, которые давно откладывал до лучших времен. Только сейчас он понял, как устал от Хогвартса и преподавания. К счастью, с возвращением можно было не торопиться — начинались зимние каникулы, так что Северус решил навестить школу после встречи с Командором, из-за срочных дел перенесенной Снейпом-старшим на неделю, а потом уехать снова. 

Ему было приятно видеть, что сотрудники института с энтузиазмом отнеслись к его решению. Лишь мисс Рудольф держалась так чопорно, не позволяя себе ни малейшего проявления радости, что доктор Никодемус в конце концов начал поглядывать на нее с жалостью. Остальные ничего не замечали, и Северус был этому рад. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы чувства мисс Рудольф стали достоянием любопытных.

За деловыми встречами и работой две недели прошли незаметно. 

— Вы отправитесь в Хогвартс завтра с утра? — спросил Никодемус после субботнего совещания. 

— Нет, в понедельник. Сегодня поужинаю в «Серебряном Драконе», а завтрашний день проведу в «Братстве». 

— Но меня не будет, — растерянно сказала мисс Рудольф. — Я договорилась встретиться с сестрой, ведь я не знала, что вы останетесь на воскресенье. 

— Разумеется, поезжайте, — произнес Северус равнодушно. 

— Я отменю встречу.

— Это ни к чему. Ваши выходные принадлежат вам, мисс Рудольф.

— Но я должна…

— В вашем присутствии нет необходимости, — сказал Северус резче, чем намеревался. Церемониальные уговоры всегда его раздражали. — Собственно, и в моём тоже: дела в Институте идут, как по маслу, и я не понимаю, для чего было посылать мне такое паническое письмо. 

— Профессор Снейп! — Мисс Рудольф поднялась, негодующе вскинув голову. — Я нахожусь в вашем подчинении, но это не означает, что вы имеете право меня оскорблять. 

— Простите? — Северус заморгал. 

— Не утруждайте себя извинениями. До свидания, джентльмены. Не беспокойтесь, завтра я не стану вам мешать, но сегодня ещё побуду в своем кабинете. Надеюсь, вы не прикажете охране выставить меня вон? Большое спасибо.

Дверь за ней захлопнулась. 

— Что я сказал? — Северус в изумлении обернулся к Никодемусу. — На что она обиделась?

— Женщины, — ответил тот, старательно пряча усмешку. — С ними это бывает. 

Вспышка мисс Рудольф испортила Северусу настроение, и в «Дракон» он прибыл изрядно раздражённым. В ресторане было много народу, и гул стоял, как в пчелином улье; музыка показалась Северусу слишком громкой, наряды женщин — слишком яркими, а свет хрустальных люстр, отражавшийся в зеркалах, резал глаза. 

Он проследовал к зарезервированному месту, сожалея, что пришёл сюда вместо того, чтобы поужинать дома. К счастью, его столик находился в углу. Сделав заказ, Северус развернул стул и уселся спиной к залу. 

Кухня в «Драконе» была хороша, но Северус не чувствовал голода и едва притронулся к блюдам, зато выпил больше, чем намеревался. 

Вино успокоило расстроенные нервы. Впервые за долгое время Северус почувствовал, как напряжение отпускает его; ему расхотелось уходить: здесь, за столиком, освещенным жёлтым светом лампы, он чувствовал себя в безопасности, словно был заключен в магический круг. 

Кто-то отодвинул свободный стул от столика, нарушая очарование. 

— Здесь занято, — резко сказал Северус, не поднимая глаз. 

— Правда? Приношу извинения твоему невидимому гостю. 

— А, Руди. Какими судьбами? 

— Я искал тебя в Институте, и твоя заместительница сообщила мне, что ты собирался здесь поужинать. 

— Не вздумай подбивать к ней клинья, — предупредил Северус. 

— Я тебе не соперник, не волнуйся, — ухмыльнулся Руди. 

— Оставь при себе свои намёки, — ответил Северус холодно. — Ты же её видел: она соблазнительна, как приходно-расходная книга. 

— Она тебя ещё удивит, приятель. Кстати, хорошо выглядишь.

Северус бросил взгляд в зеркало.

«Врёт», — заверило его зеркало.

— Врёшь, — повторил Северус неохотно. Он был всего лишь человек, и ему тоже хотелось хорошо выглядеть хоть иногда. — Что тебе нужно?

— Пообщаться, — ответил Руди невозмутимо.

— А на самом деле? Хочешь, чтобы я опять пристроил кого-то в Институт?

— Да брось. Всего-то раз и попросил. Когда ты едешь в Хогвартс?

— В понедельник.

— Будь другом, передай Бэгману эту книгу.

Северус удивленно поднял брови, принимая старинный том.

— Откуда ты её взял?

— Из нашей библиотеки. Всё равно она никому не нужна — какая-то галиматья на арабском.

— Бэгман читает по-арабски? Как страшно жить.

Северус расстегнул золотую застежку и заглянул в книгу.

— Аль-Хазред. Никогда не слышал. Кажется, ничего интересного; какая-то чушь про город с колоннами. Зачем она Бэгману?

— Откуда я знаю? Главное, что взамен он обещал похлопотать перед главным тренером «Ос» за одну мою знакомую.

— В Британии остался кто-нибудь, кого ты ещё не осчастливил своими знакомыми?

— Думаешь, мне нравится выступать в роли вечного просителя? — процедил Руди. — В наше время у чистокровных нет другого способа устроиться на приличную работу, кроме как по протекции.

— Можно подумать, когда-то было иначе, — хмыкнул Северус. — И вообще, слышать такое от сына Рабастана Лестрэнджа по меньшей мере удивительно.

— Ладно, не будем. Передашь книгу?

— Конечно. А ты передай Рабастану мои поздравления. И Беллатрикс тоже. Впрочем, нет, Беллатрикс не передавай, она не обрадуется. 

— Сейчас она любит весь мир и примет поздравления даже от тебя, — Руди хмыкнул. 

— Мальчик родился тридцать первого? 

— Да, как Командор. 

Северус кашлянул. 

— Это ничего не значит, — сказал он осторожно.

— Конечно, нет. Он — вылитый Рабастан. По крайней мере, так говорит отец. Мне трудно судить о сходстве, дети ведь все на одно лицо. К тому же Белла так над ним трясётся, что я видел его только раз. 

В голосе Руди Северусу почудилась лёгкая тоска. 

— Заведи своих, — посоветовал он. 

— Ты прямо как мой отец. Тот тоже без конца изводит меня вопросами, почему я не женюсь. 

— И почему же? 

— У меня перед глазами отличный пример счастливого брака, — кивнул Руди. — И как это у меня не возникает желания обзавестись преданной женушкой? Наверное, из чувства противоречия. А что насчет тебя, приятель — зачем ты живешь?

— Чтобы создавать зелья, — Северус потянулся через стол и звякнул своим бокалом о бокал неподвижно сидящего Руди. — За нас, творцов!

— За нас, прожигателей жизни, — усмехнулся Руди.

— Ты же работаешь.

— Ненавижу эту работу.

— А я не знаю, что стал бы делать без своей.

— Она тебя полностью удовлетворяет? — Руди хрипло расхохотался. — Тогда понятно, почему тебе не нужна жена. 

— Мне хватает шлюх, — произнес Северус, слегка запинаясь. — Нет, не наливай больше. Я уже и так пьян.

— Ну и что? Напейся в хлам хоть раз, тебе это пойдет на пользу. Если, конечно, ты не решил стать образцом скромности и добродетели для подрастающего поколения. 

— Ни за что. Скромность и добродетель вознаграждаются только в романах. Во мне нет ни капли скромности.

— Ты просто катастрофа, — согласился Руди. — Любой порядочный романист сунул бы тебя в подвал и оставил зарастать паутиной. В сущности, кто ты такой?

— Я — Снейп. А ты — Лестрэндж, и будь это не так, твои знакомые обивали бы за тебя пороги, а не наоборот.

— Дерьмо! — Руди ударил по столу кулаком; бокал опрокинулся, и по белой скатерти растеклось алое пятно. — Вот мерзость!

Кельнер нервно вскинулся и заспешил к их столику. 

— Не буянь, — Северус бросил салфетку на пятно. — И перестань себя жалеть. Сейчас мне хуже, чем тебе — твои друзья-авроры всерьёз вознамерились засадить меня в Азкабан. 

— Ты о Долише? Он мне не друг. У меня нет друзей. Странно, правда? Приятелей — хоть отбавляй, а друга ни одного. Да и не нужны они мне. Подпустишь к себе кого-нибудь, а потом мучайся всю жизнь, удерживай.

— Никого нельзя удержать, — сказал Северус. — Все уходят, даже если не хотят уходить. Кстати, я тоже собираюсь это сделать.

— Ты что, рехнулся? — Зрачки Руди расширились.

— А ты собираешься сидеть здесь всю ночь? 

— Силы великие, — Руди потряс головой и засмеялся. — Ты об этом. Я уж думал… 

— Что я собираюсь покончить с собой? — Северус фыркнул. — Не дождётесь. Так ты идёшь?

— Да. 

Северус подозвал официанта и оплатил счет, свой и Руди. Тот не протестовал; глядя в одну точку, он щурил глаза и, казалось, совершенно выпал из действительности. 

— Ещё один субботний вечер подходит к концу, — сказал он, когда двери ресторана закрылись за ними. — Сейчас пойдет снег. 

Северус посмотрел на небо, на толстобрюхую тучу. Мимо прошла накрашенная девица в узкой, блестящей, как шкурка ящерицы, мантии, окинула их с Руди оценивающим взглядом. 

— Не хочешь развлечься? — спросил Северус, толкнув Лестрэнджа локтем. 

— Только не с ней, — резко ответил тот.

Девица прошла мимо, то исчезая в темноте, то сверкая, как ёлочная игрушка, в свете фонарей, стук её каблучков постепенно затихал. Ветер ударил Северуса по щеке, оцарапав её жёсткой белой крупой. Начинался снегопад. 

***  
На встречу Северус прибыл взъерошенным и невыспавшимся, да ещё и опоздал минут на десять.

— Замучили дела в Институте? — спросил Томас.

— Д-да. Прошу простить, мой Командор. — Северус неловко переложил из руки в руку большую, по виду старинную книгу.

— Лавры Парацельса по-прежнему не дают спать спокойно? 

Северус несколько расслабился и улыбнулся в ответ:

— Лавры Снейпов ничуть не хуже.

Командор приглашающе взмахнул рукой, и Северус присел к круглому столу, разложил папки, рядом пристроил свою увесистую книгу. Взглянув на название, Томас в удивлении приподнял бровь:

— Это ты интересуешься?

— Нет, меня просили передать коллеге.

— Дамблдору?

— Новому преподавателю полётов — Бэгману. Пару лет назад он ушёл из большого квиддича, теперь преподаёт. К сожалению, я обнаружил, что пара важных проектов в нашем институте находится в состоянии застоя, — перешёл к делам Северус.

Том с удовольствием вслушивался в его голос, почти не вникая в смысл рассказа. Разумеется, он удовлетворит все просьбы Северуса, касающиеся нужд института. Он соскучился по Северусу, и только тревога о его безопасности мешала Командору специальным указом вытребовать того из Хогвартса. Стоит дать слабину, как вся свора кинется и разорвёт тебя на части, а потому привязанности следует скрывать, как философский камень.

Томас вспомнил, как Белла улыбалась своему новорождённому малышу, как обнимала его защитным жестом, с какой тревогой поглядывала на Томаса, так и не поверив, что он и в самом деле рад за неё. У простых людей простые радости, Томас же может видеть дорогого ему человека только на приёмах.

— Что с убийствами в школе? 

— Много непонятного. Ясно одно: убийства связаны с магией.

Северус кратко рассказал о последних событиях. 

— Пол-Хогвартса шушукается по углам, что это работа василиска, дети пытаются этого василиска отыскать или вызвать.

Последние слова Северуса позабавили Командора.

— Василиска? Почему именно василиска?

— Оба убитых — нечистокровные. А легенда о проклятии Слизерина обещает смерть именно им.

Томас задумался. Он вспомнил, как побледнел отец, когда он рассказал ему о своём василиске. Что, если в той, другой реальности, которую отец перечеркнул своим появлением… Но в любом случае…

— Забудь про василиска. Управлять им может только змееуст, наследник Слизерина. Такой человек в Англии один, и он перед тобой. И пусть убийствами занимаются авроры, не мешайся в эти дела.

Северус слабо кивнул.

— Такое чувство, что мир расшатался, — он склонил голову набок, рассматривая раковину-пресс-папье. — Свернул с дороги, и теперь катится по ухабам. 

— Мир всегда колеблется, всегда на грани изменения. Тасуй возможности, как карты, и учись угадывать козыри. 

— Недавно один человек говорил мне похожие вещи. 

— Дамблдор? 

Северус кивнул. 

— И что ты ему ответил?

— Что он сам — игрушка в руках судьбы. 

Томас взглянул на печатку с Фортуной. 

— На судьбу ссылаются те, кто не может перебороть свои страхи и найти свой путь. На этот раз Дамблдор прав. Неужели ты думаешь, что за свои тридцать два года узнал жизнь лучше, чем он за полтора века? 

Северус вспыхнул и опустил глаза. Носок его ботинка раздражённо дернулся, ударившись о бок Бонкара, привычно устроившегося у его ног. Горгул с неодобрением покосился на него и запыхтел. Северус наклонился, чтобы потрепать каменный загривок, а когда выпрямился, его лицо вновь было совершенно спокойно. 

— Я слышал, что на одного Лестрэнджа стало больше.

— Узнал из газет?

— Нет, от Рудольфа. 

— Вот как? Я давно с ним не говорил. И что же он, рад появлению на свет племянника?

— Да, — ответил Северус.

Безразличный тон ему удался, а вот скрыть любопытный огонек в глазах получилось не так хорошо. 

— Ну, хоть ты-то сплетен не слушай, — вздохнул Томас.

— Не слышать их я не могу, — Северус сделал паузу, — но зато могу в них не верить. 

— Пытаешься язвить? — Томас сдержанно улыбнулся, показывая, что пока не сердится, но надолго его терпения не хватит. 

— Нет, сэр. Разве я посмел бы? 

Томас вдруг подумал, что в его возрасте отец наверняка выглядел старше, в том другом, незнакомом мире. Был в нем надлом, которого в новом, молодом Северусе не чувствовалось. 

«И не надо, — подумал он. — Не надо никаких надломов. Конечно, он бывает дерзок, но пусть; главное, чтобы не заходил слишком далеко и не… да, предательства я ему не прощу». 

***  
Вскоре после ухода Северуса дверь приоткрылась, и, дождавшись кивка Командора, в комнату скользнул Линкей.

Томас взглянул на него вопросительно.

— Устроили, разместили, — коротко отчитался Линкей.

Обращаясь к Массиху аль-Даджжалу с вопросом о колебании уровня магии, Томас надеялся на совет и объяснения, он не получил ни того, ни другого, зато в один прекрасный день парс нежданно-негаданно объявился в Лондоне. Ничего, относящегося к делу, аль-Даджжал не говорил, только, хитро прищурясь, разглядывал Томаса да с усмешкой слушал его рассказы о достижениях последних лет. Скрывая свое беспокойство, Командор старался действовать со всевозможной почтительностью и велел поселить гостя в своей загородной резиденции.

— Он что-нибудь просил?

— Нет, его, кажется, все устроило.

— Что ж, хорошо, иди.

Но Линкей остался на месте, переступив с ноги на ногу.

— Что, ещё неприятности? — спросил Томас, остро глянув на своего верного помощника.

— Похоже, кто-то решил побаловаться, выпустив Неназываемых.

— Как?! — удивление смыло всю невозмутимость Томаса. — Это то, что мы тогда инкриминировали Поттерам? Но это же…

Выдумки. Обвинение было ложным, кому, как не ему об этом знать? 

— Поместье Биллингтонов тем не менее реальность, — ответил Линкей скорее на мысли Томаса, чем на слова. — И охранные чары вокруг него нарушены.

— Когда это случилось?

— ещё летом.

— Почему не доложили? — нахмурился Командор.

— Сами обнаружили это совсем недавно. Невыразимцы стали беспокоиться только в начале зимы. Дело обстоит так, словно бы кто-то пытается разбудить эту махину, как будто пару раз качнули маятник.

— Но… непоправимого ещё не произошло?

— И не должно произойти, пока кто-нибудь до Ключа не доберется.

— Ключ?

— Это условное название артефакта.

— Он у нас в Хранилище?

— Нет, никто не знает, где он хранится.

— Интересно, и где же он может быть? Постой, Линкей, — Томас оживился, — ты говоришь, туда кто-то летом проникал? А не совпадает ли это по времени с нашей… хм, проблемой?   
Томас невольно поддался традиции магов не произносить опасного или дурного вслух — беду накликаешь.

— Нет, — ответил задумчиво начальник магической безопасности, — не похоже, чтобы падение уровня магии и культ Неназываемых были как-то связаны. Нет сведений, чтобы прошлый раз магическое поле было как-то затронуто, но я проверю. Мы сейчас поднимаем все архивы относительно этой темы.

— У тебя все или будут ещё сюрпризы?

— Разве что хорошие: наших людей, кажется, приняли у Дамблдора. 

— Не будем спешить с выводами.

— Разрешите идти?

— Иди, — сказал Томас, но когда Линкей был уже у двери, окликнул его:

— Кстати, этот Долиш, который разбирает дело в Хогвартсе, человек Рабастана?

Линкей кивнул.

— Присматривай за ним, чтоб не зарывался.

— Сказать Хмури, чтобы отстранил его от дела? 

— Пока не нужно.

Северус справится сам. Он стал бойцом, а Томас уважал бойцов.

— Неназываемые, — протянул он. — Как некстати. Я намеревался отдохнуть недельку. 

— Ключ не найден, — сказал Линкей. — Поместье Биллингтонов охраняется. Решать вам, сэр, но, по моём у мнению, магическая Британия задолжала вам небольшой отпуск. Тем более что у оппозиции, кажется, начались рождественские каникулы. 

— Скажи Бетельгейзе, чтобы собрал все документы, — решил Томас. — Поработаю над ними в поместье. 

— Снейп-младший будет с вами? 

— Нет. Слухи — ты понимаешь, какие — периодически возобновляются. И кто их только распускает?

— Всем, кто знает вас, сэр, известно, что они ни на чем не основаны, — сказал Линкей.

Возможно, вам слишком хорошо это известно, подумал Томас. Для блага Северуса мне следовало оставить чуточку сомнений. Я слишком хорошо притворялся: они начали верить, что судьба Северуса меня не волнует.

— Будут ещё какие-то указания? 

— Если Неназываемые полезут из нор, загоните их обратно. 

— Да, сэр, — едва заметно улыбнувшись, Линкей вышел.

Томас подозвал Бонкара и достал из ящика стола коробочку с осколками мрамора. Горгул, блаженно щурясь, брал из рук хозяина зеленоватые камушки. 

— Только Неназываемых нам и не хватало, — пробормотал Томас. — Вот уж действительно, не поминай всуе. Надо спросить аль-Даджжала, может быть, ему что-то об этом известно. 

Имя Даджжала напомнило ему о чём-то, связанном с проблемой — и это «что-то» он видел совсем недавно. 

Томас замер и сдвинул брови, вертя в пальцах кусочек мрамора. 

Бонкар укоризненно рыкнул и толкнулся лбом в колено Томаса, напоминая о себе. 

— Ну, вот, — укоризненно сказал ему Томас. — Сбил меня с мысли. Все вы такие, авроры и гардианы: рвения хоть отбавляй, а разумения не больше, чем у пикси. 

Впрочем, он не сердился, поскольку не сомневался, что скоро восстановит забытое. 

Кто бы не пытался его переиграть, все козыри на руках у него, и скоро его противники в этом убедятся. 

***  
Разговор с Командором оставил Северуса в состоянии неясного беспокойства. Он побродил по Лондону, закупая необходимые вещи, успел удивиться исчезновению лавочек, торгующих всякой мелочью, из вестибюля Министерства («У нас все серьёзно, оружие невыразимцы испытывают, так что не место тут торгашам», — важно пояснил Снейпу охранник.) Наступили глубокие сумерки, когда Северус наконец-то аппарировал в Хогсмид. Нарядный к празднику поселок выглядел особенно уютно, и возвращаться в Хогвартс, где бродят монстр-убийца и толпа авроров, совсем не хотелось. И Северус сказал себе, что не видит причины, почему бы благородному дону не пропустить кружечку в «Кабаньей голове».

Усевшись за стол в темном углу, Северус снова и снова принялся прокручивать то, что он знал об убийстве. А что, если этот безумный на первый взгляд вариант с василиском и окажется самым верным? Шутник Салазар поселил где-то в замке чудовище, отлавливающее магглов, если те уж очень расплодятся. Командор при этом утверждал, что управлять василиском может только потомок Слизерина. И, кажется, что Командор хорошо знал, о чём говорит. 

Было что-то важное, связанное с Поттером. Машинально переставляя пустую кружку с места на место, Северус погрузился в воспоминания: Гарри Поттер, переминающийся с ноги на ногу рядом с братцем в женском туалете; девичья болтовня в темном коридоре: «родословная у него от самих Основателей идет»; трагедия в Годриковой лощине. А ещё совсем недавно полупьяный Руди говорил ему: «Женщины Блэков — это судьба Командора. Ты знал, что когда-то по молодости он собирался с ними породниться, жениться на Дори Блэк, которая потом стала Поттер?».

У Северуса даже дыхание перехватило: а что если сейчас в Хогвартсе живет и здравствует ещё один потомок Слизерина, а Командор просто не знает об этом? Однако представить двенадцатилетнего воспитанника Нарциссы, натравливающего здоровенную тварь на других учеников как-то не получалось. Нет, бред какой-то!

Северус решительно отставил кружку и обернулся к бармену, чтобы заказать ещё, но у стойки увидел Долиша, шептавшегося с хозяином. Хозяин повернулся, снял со стены один из ключей от номеров наверху и подал его Долишу. Тот направился к лестнице. Полминуты спустя Северус поднялся и последовал за ним. Конечно, аврор мог снять номер для чего угодно, например, для того, чтобы провести пару приятных часов со своей подружкой, однако охотничий инстинкт подсказывал Северусу, что сегодня его ждёт добыча. Тихо поднявшись по ступеням, он едва успел увидеть, в каком из номеров скрылся старший аврор. Северус неслышно подошёл к двери и прислушался. Было тихо. Из соседнего номера вывалилась парочка — почтенный маг неприлично хихикал, щупая свою ярко разряженную спутницу за зад. 

Северус отвернулся, делая вид, что закуривает. Когда в коридоре стало наконец тихо, Северус различил невнятный, но с почтительной интонацией голос Долиша, его собеседник был неслышим. Постояв под дверью ещё пару минут, зельевар уж было решил, что удача сегодня отвернулась от него, но тут, видимо, разговор принял для Долиша неприятный оборот, и он повысил голос:

— Но я же сказал, что против него ничего нет! Я же не могу… Но он пожалуется... Да, застали около трупа…

Видимо, собеседник Долиша что-то говорил: в комнате воцарилось сосредоточенное молчание. 

— На такой риск я не пойду, — сказал аврор, дослушав. — Это слишком. Да и Ранкорн заметит. Мне неприятен этот тип, я его подозреваю и сделаю все, чтобы отправить его в Азкабан, но лишь в том случае, если он действительно виновен. Я же не сумасшедший.

Страх, — думал Северус, на цыпочках отходя от двери, — вот сила, которая не дает обществу распасться. Честность, справедливость, доброта… этим пушинкам никогда не перевесить свинцовых слитков жадности и своекорыстия. К счастью для нас, на второй чаше весов — страх, и Командор прав, держа народ на коротком поводке.

«Был бы ты доволен, если б тебя взяли на короткий поводок? — немедленно возразил ему внутренний голос с доброжелательно-настойчивой интонацией Ремуса. — «Северус, сидеть! Северус, ко мне! Северус, взять!» Каково было бы тебе жить в вечном страхе перед хозяином?» 

Северус не нашёлся с ответом: больше всего на свете он ненавидел принуждение.

***  
Рождественские каникулы подходили к концу, и вместе с ними спокойная работа Северуса Снейпа в Институте. Связавшись с ним по каминной сети, Дамблдор сообщил, что авроры хотят видеть всех преподавателей в замке за два дня до возвращения школьников. Изрядно заметенная за время каникул дорожка от Хогсмида до школы и набившийся в ботинки снег не улучшили настроения зельевара. 

— В чем дело, почему нас собрали на этот раз? — хмуро спросил он, распахивая дверь в кабинет директора, где уже собралось большинство его коллег. 

— Сегодня прибудет эксперт, чтобы осмотреть трупы детей и дать заключение о том, какой монстр напал на детей, и вообще, монстр ли это, — ответил Дамблдор. — И старший аврор Долиш по каким-то своим соображениям пригласил всех присутствовать при экспертизе. 

— Разве профессор Моро недостаточно компетентен в этом вопросе? — удивился Северус.   
— Авроры подозревают всех нас, — вздохнула профессор Макгонагалл, — в том числе и доктора Моро. 

— И кто же эксперт? 

— Рубеус Хагрид. 

— Хагрид? Постойте, а это не полувеликан? Я как-то видел его в Министерстве. Но он не ученый, насколько мне известно. 

— Не ученый. Он работает в отделе по связям с немагическими существами, кажется. Но он с юности увлекался разведением магических существ. Помню, мы в Хогвартсе намучились с его увлечением, — улыбнулась наконец Минерва. 

В час дня преподаватели вместе с Дамблдором собрались у двери, ведущей в комнату, зачарованную для хранения тел. Стоявшая рядом с Северусом профессор Спраут тихонько сказала: 

— Кажется, Сивилла поступила мудрее всех нас, наотрез отказавшись спускаться со своего насеста. 

— А как она это мотивировала? — заинтересовался Флитвик. 

— Говорит, что силы Тьмы пробудились и вышли на охоту за ней, — хихикнула Спраут. 

Эксперта они услышали издалека: густой голос, казалось, заполнил все пространство коридора ещё до того, как стал виден его обладатель. 

— … Вот ведь какое дело. Да-а, Командор — великий человек. 

Наконец, обладатель могучего баса вывернул из-за угла в сопровождении Долиша. 

— Ох, — увидев перед собой толпу преподавателей, великан явно смутился, — здрасте… 

Но, заметив в сторонке профессора Моро (который стоял с оскорбленным независимым видом), Хагрид бросился к нему. 

— Профессор Моро! — Он схватил холёную руку профессора обеими своими ручищами и с воодушевлением стал трясти. — Ох, и рад же я! Как там мой цыплёнок поживает? А ваши-то, ваши-то мохнатые малышки у меня на ферме так подросли, похорошели! 

Моро кивал с кислым видом, пытаясь вырвать свою руку из захвата.

— Господин Хагрид, — подал голос Долиш. 

— Ага! — Хагрид вытащил позолоченные карманные часы (которые вполне можно было бы повесить как стенные). — Пора. 

Долиш взмахнул палочкой, открывая дверь. Нагнувшись, в комнату зашёл Хагрид, а за ним гуськом все остальные. При виде тел мальчиков, покоящихся на столах, Хагрид часто заморгал, полез в карман за платком, потом склонился над трупами, внимательно осматривая страшные раны. 

— Ох ты, мать-заступница, что же это делается, ведь дитё совсем, тохонькие, как комарики, — запричитал он. 

Наконец он выпрямился, трубно высморкался в свой платок размером с половину Англии и помотал головой.

— Нет, не зверюги это. Зуб даю. 

— То есть вы уверены, что это не мог быть василиск? — уточнил Долиш. 

— Нет, не василиск. У василисков зубы-то никак не стальные. А тут сталью резало, — вздохнул великан. 

— Одной проблемой меньше, — философски сказала Минерва. 

— Это как посмотреть, — отозвался Квиррелл. — Лучше иметь дело с василиском, чем с человеком, чудовищная натура которого скрыта обыденной внешностью. 

— Прописная истина, — фыркнул Долиш, а Северус подумал: истина остается истиной, даже если все привыкли к ней настолько, что перестали замечать. 

 

Через день замок снова заполонили галдящие школьники, жизнь учителей вернулась в привычное русло: нужно было вести уроки, назначать отработки, защищать сквибов и магглорожденных от проклятий, отводить в больничное крыло пострадавших в магических дуэлях. Только ночные дежурства были теперь возложены на авроров. Северус готовился к международной конференции, метался между школой и «Братством алхимиков», ему было банально некогда, и он старался не забивать голову косыми взглядами Долиша и тем, что около дверей его класса почти всегда прогуливался аврор. Как-то раз, зайдя вечером в библиотеку и не обнаружив на своем месте мадам Пинс, он заглянул в комнатку, где она обычно пила чай. Мадам Пинс была там не одна — появление Северуса прервало её доверительную беседу с Долишем. 

Явное смущение Ирмы и досада, написанная на лице аврора, заставили Северуса заподозрить, что речь шла о нём. 

«А Долиш не преминул сыграть на стремлении этой сушеной воблы завести семью», — с неприязнью подумал Снейп.

В феврале все чаще стало появляться солнышко и, казалось бы, мрачная атмосфера, царившая в замке, начала понемногу рассеиваться. 

Снейп не собирался проводить проклятый Валентинов день в Хогвартсе. Но Альбус, отведя его в сторонку, очень просил остаться:

— Северус, сейчас все в замке боятся и нервничают, и детям как никогда нужен праздник, чтобы воспрянуть духом. Но в тоже время я тревожусь за детей и очень насчитываю на тебя, как на человека разумного и адекватного — в нашем штате таких, увы…— и Дамблдор развел руками, заговорщицки улыбнувшись Северусу. 

Про себя Северус от всего сердца согласился с последними словами Дамблдора, но вслух лишь пробормотал: 

— Хорошо. 

Северус горько пожалел о своем решении, как только вошёл в Большой зал — розовые стены, сердечки и конфетти, сыпавшиеся с потолка, вызывали зубовную боль. Дети обменивались идиотскими открытками и, кажется, были счастливы. 

В середине трапезы к Северусу бочком подошёл эльф, наряженный в честь праздника в розовую шапочку, и положил перед ним красиво упакованный сверток. Соседи по столу смотрели на сверток с любопытством, Дамблдор довольно улыбался, ещё хуже было то, что часть учеников тоже заинтересовалась происходящим. Упаковка исчезла, стоило Северусу коснуться её рукой, и перед ним на столе оказалась изумительная роза и большая плитка шоколада в виде сердечка. Северус скривился, словно только что выпил полный стакан костероста: ученики — абсолютные бестолочи, им даже не приходит в голову, насколько легко разгадать их уловки (сами когда-то развлекались подобным). Что может быть веселее, чем заставить строгого преподавателя помучиться диареей от, казалось бы, безобидной шоколадки или надышаться веселящего газа, или чем там они опрыскали розу? 

Северус прихватил салфеткой свой подарок и, держа его как можно дальше от себя в вытянутой руке, вышел из Зала. Он поколебался: испепелить ли подозрительное подношение прямо сейчас или же отнести в лабораторию для анализа? Выбрав второй вариант, как более разумный, и соблазнившись вероятностью вычислить отправителя, зельевар отправился в подземелья. К радости Северуса, ещё немногие влюбленные парочки успели выйти из Зала в коридоры, до своих лабораторий он добрался без приключений.   
Северус уже было вытащил из рукава палочку, чтобы открыть двери, но вдруг зловещее чувство охватило его: что-то было не так в знакомом коридоре. Северус резко развернулся — на стене напротив кабинета зелий были ясно видны слова, написанные чем-то темным, блестящим в свете факелов: «Смерть нелюдям!» 

Отбросив в сторону теперь уже малоинтересный подарок, Северус приблизился к стене. Жидкость очень напоминала кровь, но для человеческой была слишком тёмной. 

Тут зельевар заметил на полу баночку с остатками жидкости, осторожно поднял её — в банке подсыхала драконья кровь.

— Северус, зря ты так сурово обошёлся с девочкой, — Флитвик явно запыхался, стараясь догнать его. — Мерлин! Северус, что ты делаешь! 

Северус онемел от абсурдности обвинения. 

Из коридора донесся шум; возгласы, звуки шагов приближались, и ещё через миг профессоров окружили школьники. Но как только первые подошедшие увидели надпись на стене, в коридоре воцарилась тишина. Все уставились на Снейпа — кто с ужасом, кто с восхищением. 

— Флинт, — проскрежетал Северус, — бегите за директором. 

— Может, и аврорам сообщить? — пискнул кто-то в толпе. 

— Разумеется, — ответил Северус ледяным тоном. — Полагаю, они быстро разберутся, кто это сделал. Нет, профессор Флитвик, не я. Подобного рода шалости не в моём духе, не находите? 

Флитвик кивнул, но довольно неуверенно. Школьники шептались, не спеша расходиться.   
Северус разжал пальцы. Банка с грохотом ударилась об пол; все вздрогнули от неожиданного звука. 

— Как высоко, — заметил Флитвик, глядя на надпись. 

Для этого ему пришлось запрокинуть голову: буквы, криво выписанные, будто писавший их был пьян или у него дрожали руки, располагались в добрых десяти футах от пола. 

— Для того чтобы сделать надпись, — произнес Северус, прилагая усилия, чтобы голос звучал ровно, — мне пришлось бы висеть в воздухе с банкой в руках и розой в зубах. 

Кто-то из школьников жизнерадостно заржал, но стоило Северусу обернуться, как смех прекратился. 

— Мне трудно себе такое представить, — согласился Флитвик, покосившись на руки Северуса. 

— Как видите, они чистые, — прошипел Северус тихо, чтобы дети их не услышали. — Вы же не думаете, что я их облизал? 

Флитвик не успел ответить, как в коридоре одновременно появились запыхавшийся Флинт, за которым размашисто шагал Дамблдор, а с другой стороны — Ранкорн в сопровождении молодого аврора. 

«Мои неприятности», — подумал Северус устало. — «А всё Альбус с его днем святого Валентина». 

— Мне нужно было позволить тебе уехать, — сказал Дамблдор вполголоса. 

— Что теперь толку сожалеть? — Северус скрестил руки на груди, защищаясь от непрошеного сочувствия. 

— В самом деле, — директор оглядел школьников и нахмурился. — Филеус, уведите отсюда детей. Они мешают аврорам работать. 

Через минуту уже коридор опустел; студенты, погоняемые Флитвиком, словно маленьким, но настойчивым терьером, разошлись. 

— Интересно, банку оставили здесь специально? — Дамблдор поглаживал бороду, с притворной рассеянностью осматривая стены и пол. 

— Вы имеете в виду, что любой нормальный человек, наткнувшись на нее, взял бы её в руки? — уточнил Ранкорн. — Может, и специально. Кто-то очень вас не любит, профессор Снейп. 

— Вы меня не подозреваете? — отрывисто спросил Северус. 

— Разумеется, подозреваю, но только лишь по профессиональной привычке подозревать всех, пока не будет доказана виновность одного. Вы слишком умны, чтобы украшать стены нелепыми призывами, — он снова посмотрел на надпись. — Да ещё рядом со своей лабораторией.

Северус кивнул, пытаясь справиться с приступом какой-то детской благодарности к аврору. Выказать её означало бы выставить себя беззащитным глупцом, и всё же Северус пообещал себе, что если Ранкорну когда-нибудь понадобится его помощь, аврор может на него рассчитывать — разумеется, лишь в пределах, соразмерных причине благодарности. 

— Полагаю, старший аврор Долиш не разделяет вашего мнения, — сказал он спокойно. 

Ранкорн пожал могучими плечами. 

— Об этом он сам вам скажет. Идёмте, он ждёт вас. 

— Я бы хотел присутствовать при допросе, — вмешался Дамблдор, дотоле молчавший. 

— Не нужно, — бросил Северус. — Я не виновен, и я в безопасности. 

— Речь не о том… 

— Боюсь, господин директор, мой коллега будет против, — сказал Ранкорн. 

Он пошёл впереди, демонстрируя, что он — сопровождающий, а не охранник. Второй аврор, однако, следовал за ними вплотную, и Северус мгновенно опомнился: расположение Ранкорна было простой демонстрацией лояльности партии Командора; оно было полезно, но не следовало принимать его за личную симпатию. 

«Расчувствовался, как гриффиндорец, — укорил он себя. — Надо собраться, иначе Долиш меня утопит». 

— Сэр, — окликнул его кто-то. 

Северус повернул голову, сбавив шаг — Арман де Варни отделился от стены. 

— Чего тебе? Я занят. 

— Да, сэр. Я на секунду, — мальчик покосился на авроров. — Я только хотел… это ведь не вы писали? 

— Как ты смеешь требовать от меня отчёта? — процедил Северус. 

— Я не требую. Просто скажите, что это не вы. 

Краткую секунду Северус смотрел ему в глаза. 

— Никогда, — сказал он раздельно, — никогда больше не задавай мне таких вопросов. Маленький наглец. 

— Да, сэр, — прошептал де Варни и отступил, застенчиво улыбаясь. 

— А зубы-то какие, — заметил Ранкорн как бы про себя. — Идёмте? 

— Конечно, — ответил Северус.

Сколько угодно можно провозглашать равенство и братство всех разумных рас, но человеческую натуру не переделаешь; в собственных глазах люди всегда останутся людьми, а нелюди останутся… другими. 

Северус задумался, насколько далеко он сам способен зайти в терпимости, и пришёл к выводу, что она распространяется лишь на тех, кто ему симпатичен, а в остальном он порядочный ксенофоб. Но убить? Как странно должен быть устроен разум, чтобы принимать убийство в качестве наилучшего способа решения своих проблем.

Глаза Долиша блестели, словно в предвкушении вкусного обеда, и Северус моментально рассвирепел: со школьных времен он ненавидел мысль о том, что может превратиться в блюдо на чьем-то пиршестве. 

— Прошу вас, присаживайтесь, — произнес старший аврор любезно и взглянул на Ранкорна, незаметно качнув головой. 

Тот опустил веки в знак понимания и вышел. 

Как Северус и думал, рассчитывать на его помощь было смешно. 

— Ну что, приступим? — Долиш говорил мирным тоном, точно предлагал выпить чаю. 

— Чем скорее, тем лучше, — с вызовом ответил Северус.

Он отдал бы все, что угодно, за возможность сохранить спокойствие, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: сердце билось тяжело и часто, а на щеках проступила краска. 

— Как хотите, — Долиш уселся за стол; ножки стула со скрипом проехались по полу. 

Северус невольно вздрогнул, и аврор не упустил этого движения: его крупные, очень белые зубы приоткрылись в злорадной усмешке, светлые глаза вперились в лицо Северуса. 

— Это вы оставили надпись на стене?

— Нет.

— Нет?

— Вы плохо слышите?

— Только когда мне лгут.

— Вы не имеете права обвинять меня в лжи. 

— Пока я вас ни в чем не обвиняю.

— У вас и не выйдет, — Северус откинулся на спинку стула и, подняв подбородок, посмотрел на Долиша свысока. — Кто бы ни спустил вас со сворки, он вас переоценил. 

— Ваша наглость вам дорого обойдется, — тихо сказал Долиш. 

— Смотрите, как бы ваша вам дорого не обошлась.

Северусу действительно следовало вести себя осторожнее, но он уже не мог остановиться: его удары попадали в цель, и это было упоительно. 

— Будь я не на службе… — протянул Долиш, глядя на него с почти сладострастной ненавистью.

— Да? — Северус вскинул голову. 

Это всё меньше походило на допрос и все больше на дуэль. 

— Ничего, — аврор опустил глаза. Его пальцы со скрежетом прошлись по столешнице. — Вы, профессор Снейп, кажется, не понимаете, в какое положение попали. Вы были поблизости от места преступления в то самое время, когда совершались убийства. 

— Но второй труп нашёл не я.

— А что вам стоило подождать, пока кто-то другой его не найдет?

Северус отвел прядь, упавшую на глаза, отметил, что опять не вымыл голову, и тут же забыл об этом. 

— Зачем мне вообще ждать? Если бы я был убийцей, то не стал бы светиться рядом с трупом. 

— Я не знаток психологии убийц, — хмыкнул Долиш.

— Оно и видно, — парировал Северус. — Хотя по должности вам полагается быть им. 

— Нам ни к чему психология. Мы опираемся на факты. Например, неоспоримым фактом является то, что вас обнаружили рядом с надписью «Смерть нелюдям», — кажется, так?

— У вас отличная память. Целых два слова — как это вы запомнили? 

— И у вас была наилучшая возможность взять кровь дракона, — продолжал Долиш, на этот раз не обратив внимания на колкость. 

— Если бы это писал я — опасный маньяк-убийца — то непременно воспользовался бы человеческой кровью. Например, вашей, — Северус оскалился.

Долиш выглядел искренне возмущённым.

— Вам не кажется, что вы слишком далеко заходите?

— Если я действительно убийца-маньяк, мне полагается далеко заходить, — однако Северус опомнился и сбавил тон. — Я не убивал этих мальчиков. Я не люблю детей, однако я никогда не причиню вреда своим ученикам. 

— Это касается всех учеников или только «стерильных»?

Северус устало взглянул на него.

— Для меня все равны, господин старший аврор. Для меня важна не чистота крови, а ясность рассудка. 

— О, да вы просто образец толерантности! — Долиш расхохотался скрипучим, неестественным смехом. 

— Причина вашей антипатии ко мне в нечистой совести? — осведомился Северус. — Наверное, даже вам неприятно, когда вас сбивают со следа. 

— Вам ли говорить о совести? — Долиш рывком поднялся и наклонился, упершись кулаками в столешницу и нависая над Северусом. — Где вы провели вечер?

— В Большом зале, на глазах у всего преподавательского состава и почти всех учеников. Это легко проверить, не правда ли? — Северус усмехнулся. — Из зала я вышел, имея при себе розу и шоколадку, и тому есть множество свидетелей. А вот банки с драконьей крови у меня при себе не было. 

— Вы могли бы её припрятать заранее, — Долиш вздохнул, помедлил немного и снова уселся. 

Северусу показалось, что аврор распаляет себя, но азарт спал, и теперь ему нелегко дается искусственная злоба. 

— Значит, роза. Поклонница подарила? — Долиш несолидно хихикнул. 

— А вас это удивляет? 

— Ещё как. 

— Ну так удивляйтесь — поклонница. — Северус с досадой взглянул на дознавателя. — Я сам удивился. 

— И что вы собирались сделать с подарком?

Северус ни за что бы не признался, что заподозрил злую шутку.

— Поставить в вазу. В своих комнатах. 

— Тогда почему вы пошли в лабораторию, а не в свои комнаты, как собирались?

Северус посмотрел на него вопросительно, не в силах подыскать подходящее объяснение.

— Какое это имеет значение? — спросил он после паузы.

— Почему вы не отвечаете на мои вопросы? — рявкнул Долиш. — Вы думаете, если вы — Снейп, то я не посмею отправить вас в Азкабан?!

— Я не отвечаю на ваши вопросы потому, что ваша цель — не поймать убийцу, а посадить меня, — процедил Северус.

— Это неправда, — следователь опустил глаза и принялся нервно перебирать бумаги. — Я веду расследование, а вы — вы мне мешаете! Повсюду я натыкаюсь на вас: вы находите труп — или вас находят рядом с ним, всего в крови, вы находите надпись — или вас находят рядом с ней с банкой драконовой крови в руках, и вы ещё удивляетесь, что вас подозревают? Вотан мне свидетель, если бы не слово Командора, я бы не тут вас допрашивал!

— Я согласен принять Веритасерум, — Северус наклонил голову, и волосы закрыли его лицо.

— А вдруг он на вас не действует?

— Что?

— Вы же зельевар, — выдохнул Долиш.

Северус взглянул на него в изумлении.

— Вы повсюду натыкаетесь на меня, потому что я сам пытаюсь найти преступника. Не могу же я полностью доверить столь важное дело такому недоумку, как вы, — отрезал он. — Хотите арестовать меня — рискните. У вас ведь и доказательства, наверное, есть?

Долиш скрипнул зубами. Северус усмехнулся.

— Если у вас всё, то я пойду.

— Не у вас одного есть покровители, — сказал Долиш внезапно. — Не надейтесь, он вам не поможет. 

— А если я невиновен? 

Долиш мотнул головой, отгоняя его слова. 

— Идите. И прекратите соваться, куда вас не просят; вы не следователь. Это не ваше дело. 

— В моей школе убивают моих студентов: значит, это дело моё. 

— Командор знает, что вы стали человеком Дамблдора? — с неприязнью осведомился Долиш. 

— Я принадлежу только себе. А вы?

— А я не так глуп, чтобы думать об этом, — ответил Долиш гневно. — У меня есть работа. Вы мне надоели. Когда вы будете мне нужны, я вас вызову. Ну же, чего вы встали? Уходите!

Северус поднялся и направился к дверям с нарочитой неторопливостью. У него было ощущение, что этот раунд остался за ним. И всё же на миг он ощутил что-то вроде сочувствия к оставшемуся в чужом, забитом безделушками кабинете человеку, чей разум был забит чужими мыслями. 

***  
В бледном лице Линкея не было ничего, что позволяло бы заподозрить неладное, однако Томас чувствовал беспокойное движение его мыслей; они не метались — Линкей никогда не позволял себе паники — но перемещались резкими толчками, как рыбы в аквариуме. Одна, тёмная, как большой «телескоп», прижалась к непрозрачному стеклу, глядя выпученными глазами прямо на Томаса, и прежде чем Линкей заговорил, Командор уже знал, каковы будут его слова. 

— На нижних ярусах, близ хранилища с артефактами, происходят жутковатые аномалии. Например, после безобидного Vingardium Leviosa все предметы и все люди, находившиеся в комнате, взмыли вверх и пробыли в воздухе в течение четверти часа. Зато верхний этаж Министерства сегодня блокирован, магия там не работает, — хмуро докладывал Линкей.

— Охранные заклятия при входах? 

— Нет, они, по счастью, стоят прочно, но от палочек там мало толку. Думаю, даже неплохо, что именно на верхнем этаже работает больше всего магглов и сквибов, иначе пришлось бы объявлять выходной, а так объявили запрет на пользование магией на сутки.

Томас нахмурился:

— Вы говорите, наибольшие всплески магии на нижних этажах, там, где работают невыразимцы и специалисты по артефактам?

— Да, Командор.

— Все, как на подбор — сильные маги?

— Да.

— Провокация со стороны кого-то из чистокровных?

— Проверю, мой Командор, — ответил Линкей, но затем пробормотал себе под нос, — помилуй Мерлин, какой же силой надо обладать, чтобы вот так всё Министерство…

— Применили артефакты? 

Линкей с сомнением покачал головой.

— Пойдём и посмотрим. 

Он поднялся из кресла и сделал знак горгулу, следовать за собой.

— Наверх? — уточнил Линкей.

— Вниз, — ответил Командор.

Лифт, который теперь работал от электричества, быстро доставил их на нужный уровень. В коридорах было пустынно, видимо, служащих всё-таки распустили по домам. Линкей шагал впереди, в арьергарде топал Бонкар. 

Магия казалась почти материальным потоком — стоит ему уплотниться ещё немного и будет трудно дышать. Неожиданно стены коридора, по которому они шли, вспухли, потом раздвинулись, образуя овальный зал, лицо Командора стало покалывать, пальцы онемели. 

Началось, — понял он. — Как же некстати. 

Он ещё различал спешащего к нему Линкея, но зал уже стал заполняться бесчисленным множеством магов, сидящих на скамьях, ступенями поднимающихся вдоль стен. Он сжал зубы, чтобы не закричать, погружаясь в видение глубже. 

Томас узнал главный зал Визенгамота — хотя сейчас заседания Визенгамота в полном составе проходили чрезвычайно редко. Председательское место занимал Барт. Странно. Крауч не имел к Визенгамоту никакого отношения. 

Это будущее? Барт сместит его с поста Министра?

Командор взглянул в центр зала. В креслах для заключенных он увидел Беллу, Руди, Рабастана-младшего и бледного дрожащего сына самого Барта. Белла гордо и презрительно усмехалась, беззвучно отвечая на вопросы председателя, Младший безучастно смотрел перед собой, Крауч-младший, кажется, кричал что-то жалобное. 

«Дайте звук», — нестерпимо хотелось сказать Командору.

И вдруг, будто повинуясь его желанию, тишину видения разорвал голос мальчика с соломенными волосами:

— Отец, — отчаянно сказал мальчик, — отец... прошу тебя...

Томас вздрогнул, потому что в тот же момент увидел, что волосы мальчика почернели — на него смотрел Северус, прикованный к железному креслу, его Северус, очень молодой и измученный.

— Я прошу, — произнёс Барт, — поднять руки тех присяжных, которые, как и я, считают, что за подобное преступление обвиняемые заслуживают пожизненного заключения в Азкабане.

Томас вскочил на ноги и выхватил палочку, но в видении у него не было тела и не было палочки. Он увидел, как с верхнего яруса к центру зала спускается Дамблдор, потом по лицу словно махнуло паутиной, и видение изменилось: снова был Барт, но уже в приёмной аврората. Кивнув секретарю, он положил конверт в пачку документов в своей папке и сунул какую-то безделушку, на миг сверкнувшую золотом, в карман. 

Теперь Томас знал, что стал свидетелем реального события, произошедшего не более года назад. 

Перед глазами понеслись образы: двое мальчишек с хохотом борются в сугробе, Дамблдор что-то говорит Северусу, Нарцисса Малфой в кресле с книгой в руках, Белла бежит к сереющему впереди особняку по припорошенному снегом парку.

***  
Очнулся Томас в кабинете на диване, над ним хлопотал Бетельгейзе.

Нотт, невидимый Томасом, отчитывал Линкея. 

— И вообще, чем ты думал? Почему вы сунулись туда вдвоём, без охраны?

— Как ты объяснишь своим людям перебои с магией? — огрызался Линкей.

Позже выяснилось, что начальник магической безопасности, не решаясь использовать заклинания, на руках дотащил Томаса до лифта и поднял наверх. Томас отослал обоих и велел Бетельгейзе принести крепкого чаю. Он ещё не пришёл полностью в себя, и мысли двигались тяжело, как крупная галька, перекатываемая прибоем.

***  
Видения. Видения никогда не приходили просто так. Они открывали для него глубинный смысл событий, они позволяли ощутить единство с миром, который он сам отчасти создавал своей работой и борьбой. Есть видения пророков, которые позволяют им взглянуть на будущее сквозь прорехи времени. Томас Снейп не был пророком, его послушная судьба посылала ему подсказки, чтобы действовать здесь и сейчас. Но сегодняшние картины, поразившие его на нижних ярусах, были странными, особенно зал Визенгамота, где судили Лестрэнджей, Барти Крауча и Северуса. Это не было картиной будущего — все, кого он видел там, были моложе себя теперешних. 

Значит, это предупреждение: либо что-то замыслил Барт, либо опасность угрожает Северусу. 

Проверить следовало обе возможности. 

В зачарованном окне золотые облака по-прежнему клубились на небе, но, глянув на часы, Томас понял, что наступил вечер.

Он потянулся за пером и начертал на листе пергамента: «Аластор, к полудню жду отчёт о хогвартском деле и мнение о работе Долиша»

По мановению его руки листок превратился в бумажную птичку, взмыл в воздух и исчез.

На следующий день Томас сообщил, что собирается в аврорат. 

— Без Бонкара, сэр? Я должен вызвать охрану. 

— Сам справлюсь. К тому же… 

Он расправил плащ-невидимку, любуясь переливающейся тканью, и закутался в него.   
Плащ-невидимку Томас снял только в кабинете у Хмури. Тот вскочил, едва открылась дверь — волшебные плащи не были помехой искусственному глазу. Да и другая одежда тоже — очень удобно при обыске. Первый год Хмури, открыв рот, пялился на женщин, а потом привык.

Томас уселся в кресло. Должно быть, его принесли специально для него — оно выглядело слишком удобным для аскетичного кабинета Аластора. Сам Хмури предпочитал жёсткие стулья, с которых было удобнее вставать, и уж точно не стал бы предлагать кресел подследственным. На столе красовалось подшитое дело — Аластор подготовился к визиту.

— Долиш будет с минуты на минуту, — доложил он. 

— Есть какие-то подвижки в деле?

— Да, сэр.

Томас выслушал доклад о кровавых надписях.

— Пора уже задержать хоть одного подозреваемого, пусть на время. Надо кинуть кость газетчикам, — сказал он. — Кто обнаружил надписи?

— Северус.

— Почему? — Томас подавил вздох. — Скажи мне, Аластор, почему он всегда оказывается на линии огня? 

— Надо сделать ему операцию, — мрачно ухмыльнулся Хмури.

Томас вопросительно поднял брови.

— Вынуть шило из жопы, — закончил Аластор триумфально. 

— Не помешало бы. Как насчет других преподавателей? Что Дамблдор?

Хмури скривился. 

— Сидит тише воды ниже травы. Уж этот-то труп не найдет, не беспокойтесь, сэр, а если найдет, никто об этом не узнает. 

— А Долиш — вы считаете, что он хороший следователь? Может быть, его заменить?

— Он один из лучших, сэр, — возразил Хмури. — Немного твердолобый, но нюх у него что надо, настоящая ищейка.

— Так случилось с его нюхом на этот раз? — сухо спросил Томас. — Кто-то засыпал след табаком, и ваш замечательный Долиш до сих пор чихает? 

Хмури промолчал. Томас знал, как он не любит, когда задевают его людей, и решил пока оставить эту тему. 

— У вас в течение последнего года не пропадали улики? — спросил он, повинуясь наитию.

— Нет. То есть… нет, — Хмури замялся

— Так пропадали? — резко спросил Томас. 

Хмури поскрёб подбородок металлическими пальцами искусственной руки. 

— Не улики. Северус говорил, что отправил мне одну штучку…

— Какую штучку? — Томас нахмурился. 

В их беседах Северус ни разу не упоминал ничего подобного. 

— Что-то по делу Салема. 

— Что с этой штучкой произошло? И каким образом Северус оказался связан с Салемом? 

Полгода назад салемское дело стало для него настоящей головной болью.

Возле деревни оборотней нашли растерзанный труп неизвестного мужчины. Некоторые части тела пропали, как будто преступник унёс их с собой — или сожрал. Оборотни утверждали, что они не при чем; впрочем, от них иного и не ожидали. Однако проведенная проверка показала, что ни один из обителей деревни действительно не причастен к преступлению. Дело закрыли без шума, не в последнюю очередь благодаря тому, что убитый был магглом, судя по всему — бродягой. В маггловских полицейских ориентировках он также не значился, ни как пропавший без вести, ни как разыскиваемый преступник.

Убийцу так и не нашли.

И вот Хмури говорит, что Северус послал им улику по этому делу, а аврорат её не получал! 

— Что это была за вещь?

Хмури насупился.

— Северус говорил, какой-то мусор: то ли застёжка, то ли серёжка, которую один из оборотней подобрал неподалеку от места преступления. Его спросили, не артефакт ли это. Он сказал, что эта вещь не походила на артефакт, однако отослал нам её на проверку. Наверное, почтовая сова её потеряла. Мы не стали искать — какая-то мелочь… да и дело уже закрыто.

Томас раздражённо вздохнул. 

— Я сам поговорю с Северусом. Мне интересно, почему он не сказал мне об этой мелочи… но вы, Аластор, меня удивляете. Объявите розыск. Найдите вещь. Найдите сову, с которой Северус отправил вам посылку. Заставьте его воспользоваться Омутом и просмотрите каждую деталь его воспоминаний. С каких пор я должен учить вас работать? 

— Мой Командор, — Хмури поднялся, его лицо побагровело. — Если я не справляюсь со своими обязанностями, вам лучше заменить меня. 

— Когда возникнет такая необходимость, непременно вам сообщу. — Томас усмехнулся. — Сядьте. Не надо демонстрировать мне свою тонкую душевную организацию. При всем желании мне не найти лучшего главы аврората, и это хорошо, потому что подобного желания у меня до сих пор не возникало…

Магический глаз Хмури засиял всеми цветами спектра, как праздничный фейерверк.

— … но, сдается мне, вы и ваши сотрудники изрядно расслабились, — завершил Томас. — Где этот ваш Долиш?

— За дверью, — ответил Хмури.

— Впустите его.

Командор запахнул плащ. В дверь постучали — сухой, уверенный стук человека, знающего себе цену.

«Разумеется, он её знает, — сказал себе Томас. — Похоже, кто-то её уже определил, и Долиш остался доволен».

— Входи, Вестигус, — крикнул Хмури.

Аврор щёлкнул каблуками, приветствуя Аластора, обвел кабинет испытующим взглядом и прошёл к столу.

— Садись, — проворчал Хмури, — и перестань шарить глазами по сторонам. Думал найти здесь кого-то еще?

— Мне показалось, вы с кем-то разговаривали, сэр. 

— Это на тебя Хогвартс повлиял, — отозвался Хмури, даже глаза не повернув. — Шепчущие голоса, крадущаяся нунда, затаившийся василиск. 

— Я не слышу никаких голосов, — надменно сказал Долиш.

— Что такое, Вестигус, оглох? Может, тебе купить слуховой рожок? — Хмури захохотал. 

Долиш насупился. 

— Скверное дело, Вестигус, — отсмеявшись, Хмури ударил кулаком по столу. — Командор сердит, понятно? 

— Сэр, я…

— Вы расслабились. Недопустимо расслабились, — повторил Хмури. — Не пойму, с чего бы это. Обстановку в стране нельзя было назвать безоблачной даже до появления Хогвартского Зверя слыхал, что таинственного убийцу теперь называют так?

— Читал в «Пророке». Эти газетчики…

— Народ имеет право знать, ага? Особенно родители убитых. 

— Они не читают магических газет. По крайней мере, родители Финч-Флетчли.

— Тела им ещё не вернули? 

— Нет. Нам удалось уговорить Дамблдора подержать их в Хогвартсе некоторое время, хотя он и был недоволен. 

— Сделай так, чтобы он не отдавал их до конца следствия. 

— Сэр…

— Вестигус, ты сделаешь это, — рявкнул Хмури. 

Долиш взглянул на него исподлобья. 

— Да, — произнес он неохотно. — Сделаю. Сэр, — прибавил он, как бы спохватившись. 

Томас подивился, с какой стати Долиш вообще пошёл работать в аврорат, коль скоро подчинение начальству дается ему так тяжело, а потом подумал: власть, которой он наделён, искупает все испытываемые трудности, и ещё — возможно, Долиш просто не считает Хмури человеком, имеющим право отдавать ему приказы. Но кого, в таком случае, он признает за хозяина?

— По крайней мере, слухи о василиске рассеялись, — произнес Хмури довольно мирно. — Твоя идея с приглашением Хагрида была неплоха. 

Жесткая линия рта Долиша смягчилась.

— Надеюсь, эти болваны немного успокоятся и перестанут путаться у меня под ногами.

— Ты о преподавателях?

— О ком же еще? — Долиш пригладил волосы, и без того безупречно гладкие. — Вы правы, сэр, тела отдавать нельзя ни в коем случае. Все началось в Хогвартсе, и там же должно быть закончено. 

Он был прав. Нельзя было перемещать тело далеко от места преступления, чтобы магическая нить не прервалась, и чтобы оставалась надежда найти по этой нити причину происшедшего. Магглы этого не понимают и переносят убитых в удобные для исследования места, а ведь это всё равно, что искать потерянное под фонарем, поскольку там светлее. Впрочем, они могут себе это позволить, ведь они не используют магические методы расследования и не имеют дела с жертвами магии. Если бы удалось оставить тела непосредственно на месте преступления, возможно, аврорам уже удалось бы найти разгадку. 

— Школа всё-таки, — проворчал Хмури. — От трупов в коридорах детям рехнуться недолго, да и преподавателям тоже — не железные же, они, в конце концов. 

— Насчет преподавателей я бы не был так уверен. Дамблдор в своей школе развел настоящий бестиарий.

— Какой бестиарий? — строго спросил Хмури и даже взялся за перо, по-видимому, решив записать всех тварей бестиария.

— Одна — сумасшедшая, глаза закатывает, слюни пускает, кричит о неведомом ужасе, который её преследует, второй — монстров каких-то разводит, третий явно тронулся на вопросах нравственности, как старая дева. В комнаты как-то к нему зашёл, а там на стене светящимися буквами горит: «Девственность!». Даром, что сам в квиддич всю жизнь играл. Я уж не говорю о том, что по школе вампиры разгуливают, кентавры запросто из леса приходят. Мадам Спраут пыталась натравить на меня мандрагор, а ведь я когда-то неплохо у нее учился! Может, это Макгонагалл решила прикончить всех школьников мужского пола от ненависти к мужчинам.

Томас живо представил себе декана Гриффиндора, крадущуюся по коридорам школы с топором в руках, и отложил эту картинку в уголок памяти, чтобы просмаковать её на досуге. 

— А Снейп! — Долиш захлебнулся слюной и начал кашлять. 

— Северус? — уточнил Хмури. 

— Кто же еще? 

Томас улыбнулся. 

— Он недопустимо дерзок, — продолжил Долиш. 

— То есть, не трясется перед тобой, как желе? — Хмури снова захохотал, запрокинув голову. 

Долиш с ненавистью смотрел на его морщинистую шею с резко выступающим кадыком.

— Я знаю Северуса давно, очень давно. Дольше, чем тебя, Вестигус. Он наглый, верно?

— Да, — процедил Долиш. 

— Это нормально. Если бы он был вежлив, я бы предложил тебе арестовать его, а раз он не стелется перед тобой, стало быть, ни в чем не виноват.

— Он должен уважать власть! — выплюнул Долиш. — Когда я найду доказательства, изобличающие Снейпа, ему станет так жарко, что на его заднице можно будет жарить яичницу!

— Не переусердствуй, не то другой Снейп заставит тебя эту яичницу сожрать, — ухмыльнулся Хмури. — К слову, ты тоже не сахар в шоколаде. Сбавь обороты. Тобой многие недовольны. 

— И вы тоже, сэр?

— Ты хороший аврор, Вестигус. Оставайся таким и впредь, и не позволяй ничему и никому мешать тебе в исполнении служебного долга, — магический глаз Хмури впился в лицо Долиша. 

Тот нервно передернул плечами. 

— Ладно. Есть что-то новое?

— Ожоги на руках второго мальчика, — Долиш опустил глаза, словно читал невидимые строки на невидимом пергаменте. — Причина — не пламя и не воздействие химических препаратов. Однако они не похожи на последствия ни одного из известных нам заклинаний. 

— Что тогда?

— Чары, — Долиш пожал плечами. — Или артефакт. Мы не знаем.

— Плохо. Шевелитесь, Вестигус! У нас нет времени. 

— Я делаю, что могу… и не получаю помощи. Даже оттуда, откуда вправе её ждать. 

— Ещё умничает, — буркнул Хмури, собирая лоб в складки. — Ментальное сканирование что-то дало? 

— Нет, — Долиш вздохнул. — Вернее, дало, но толку никакого: «фонят» все преподаватели. 

Томас поморщился и незаметно потёр затекшую поясницу. 

Долиш обернулся в его сторону. Мгновение прозрачные глаза смотрели прямо Томасу в лицо, потом аврор повёл плечами и вновь обратил взгляд на Хмури. 

Ментальное сканирование — новая разработка отдела по Контролю над Умонастроениями —в теории позволяло измерить ментальное состояние мага по двенадцатибалльной шкале «Добро-Зло» и определить, извращено ли его сознание настолько, что он готов к применению Непростительных Заклятий или причинению вреда людям иными способами. Проблема заключалась в нестабильности психических процессов — практически все испытуемые за день проскакивали от шести-семи З-баллов, что означало готовность к применению умеренного Crucio, до аналогичного Д-показателя. 

— В замке кто-то остался?

— Конечно, сэр, — Долиш немного расслабился. — Правда, группа слишком мала. Замок огромный. 

— Попробую выделить вам ещё людей. Хоть это и будет нелегко: работы невпроворот, каждый работник на счету.

— Знаю, сэр. Проклятое дело. Давят со всех сторон.

— Преступника ловите. Давят на него… 

Томас быстро, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия, заглянул в сознание Долиша.   
Имя, которого собеседники не желали произносить, лежало на поверхности; Долиш беспрестанно касался его мыслью с тем же чувством болезненного раздражения, с каким касаются языком больного зуба.

«Зачем я согласился? Ему-то ничего не будет, а я…»

«Поделом тебе», — подумал Томас без сочувствия. 

Однако и Рабастан хорош. Сказано ему было — «нет», так какого беса он цепляется к мальчику: вправду надеется поймать Дамблдора на эту блесну или Северус задел его лично, отказав ему в какой-нибудь просьбе? 

Вряд ли. Мелочная мстительность была не свойственна Рабастану, и Северус в достаточной мере слизеринец, чтобы не раздражать людей, облеченных властью. 

Томас с трудом дождался, пока Хмури не закончит разговор, и покинул кабинет, едва попрощавшись. 

***  
После происшествия с надписью и допроса у Долиша Северусом овладел уже знакомый хогвартский сплин, когда окружающее переставало казаться настоящим. Ему даже стали сниться сны, в которых он оказывался то в Азкабане, то на заседании Визенгамота, причем обвиняли его в причастности к нелепой секте Пожирателей смерти, а его адвокатом выступал Дамблдор. 

«Во многих снах — много суеты», — убеждал себя Северус, но тревога уютно угнездилась у него в душе и не желала уходить. Северус взялся за книги по окклюменции, которые посоветовал ему Дамблдор. 

Вести разнеслись по школе с быстротой ветра. Теперь на его уроках царила напряженная тишина, а некоторые коллеги старались не встречаться с ним глазами, а при неизбежных трапезах в Большом зале садились подальше.

«Сначала они боялись, что я буду изводить стерильных, теперь думают, будто я убиваю магглов и нелюдей, — с раздражением думал Северус. — Где логика? Хотя чему я удивляюсь — о логике они знают не больше клубкопухов». 

Но как ни бравировал он показной мизантропией, роль пугала ему быстро надоела. Он привык к уважению окружающих и не собирался вновь примерять на себя шкуру школьного изгоя. 

Быстро разобравшись в ситуации, Минерва, воплощенное благородство, бросилась его спасать. 

— Северус, твоё приглашение на чай ещё в силе? — спросила она как-то после обеда, намеренно повысив голос и привлекая всеобщее внимание.

Это прозвучало так нарочито, так по-гриффиндорски, что Северус едва не ответил: «Вы же знаете, Минерва, я не пью чай. Только водку». 

Вместо этого он кивнул и изобразил подобие улыбки. 

«Здорово меня припёрло, — подумал он с тоской. — Макгонагалл, и той рад». 

Из зала они вышли вместе. 

Студенты провожали их подозрительными взглядами и тихим бормотанием. Кто-то засмеялся. Дамблдор взглянул на смеющегося, и хихиканье превратилось в кашель. 

Северус не обернулся и не видел, кто это был. 

— Десять баллов с Рейвенкло, — проворчала себе под нос Минерва. 

— Сегодня вы в боевом настроении, — заметил Северус. — Кстати, теперь, когда вы продемонстрировали свою лояльность, вам необязательно пить со мной чай. 

Макгонагалл смотрела прямо перед собой, но Северусу показалось, что она, как кошка, повернула к нему ухо, скрытое шляпой. 

— У вас есть причина не впускать меня в свои комнаты? — осведомилась она. 

— Я прячу там расчленённые тела своих жертв. 

— Я с радостью выпью с вами чаю. Конечно, если у вас найдется хоть один стул, не занятый расчленённой жертвой. 

— Найдется. Трупы я храню в холодильном шкафу.

— Очень разумно. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ваши жертвы развонялись на всю школу. 

Они начали спускаться по лестнице. Навстречу им попался господин Пан с полным ведром известки. Тяжелое ноша и толстое пузо не мешали ему двигаться с изяществом балетного танцора — или горного козла. 

— Интересно, где директор находит завхозов? — задумался Северус. — Помните Филча?

— Конечно. Теперь он стал такой важный — ещё противнее, чем был.

— Да уж. 

— Однажды кто-то написал на его дверях: «Филч + миссис Норрис = любовь».

— Довольно глупо, — отозвался Северус небрежным тоном.

— Как сказать, — сухо сказала Минерва. — Сириус Блэк отрабатывал эту надпись весь семестр. 

— Да, теперь я вспомнил. Ведь у него нашли банку с несмываемым зельем, которым была сделана надпись?

— Ещё бы вы не вспомнили… Это зелье Сириус в жизни бы не сварил. 

— Изловчился для хорошего дела. 

— Да ладно, — Макгонагалл махнула рукой. — Я и тогда знала, кто это сделал, только доказать не смогла. Жизнь похожа на бумеранг, правда, Северус? 

— Не понимаю, о чём вы говорите, — он отвернулся. — Сегодня я не в настроении вести задушевные беседы. Давайте отложим чаепитие до лучших времен. 

— Если бы я ждала лучших времен, то так и не узнала бы вкуса чая, — вздохнула Минерва. — Северус, вы напуганы?

— Нет, — ответил он без злости. — Мне просто неприятно видеть, как от меня шарахаются. 

— Слухи, — Макгонагалл пожала плечами. — Не обращайте внимания на слухи, Северус. Люди всегда болтают. Почему вы не попросите помощи у Командора?

Северус покачал головой.

— Это мои проблемы. 

Макгонагалл взглянула на него, заговорила, но тут же оборвала себя на полуслове.

— Поразительно, как легко все поверили в эту ложь, — заметил Северус. — Неужели меня настолько ненавидят?

— Нет, Северус. Большинство людей испытывает радость, когда узнает о знакомых что-то плохое. Точнее, не радость, а… затрудняюсь с определением… пожалуй, удовольствие особого рода. 

— Поэтому статьи Скитер так популярны, — Северус криво улыбнулся. 

— Должно быть, это вызвано чувством вины за собственные прегрешения.

— В смысле: порой я веду себя как последняя сволочь, но и остальные не лучше? 

— Я бы не стала выражаться так резко, но суть вы передали верно. 

— М-да. Давайте сменим тему. Всё равно толку от обсуждений нет. Пока не найдется истинный виновник, будут подозревать меня.

— А если он никогда не найдется? 

— Не знаю, — Северус передернул плечами. — Попрошу официально меня допросить. Долиш не единственный аврор в стране. Вряд ли другие тоже думают, что я принимаю антидот от Веритасерума.

— Стало быть, он так думает? — Минерва улыбнулась. — Его я тоже помню. Он хорошо учился, хотя и не был способным учеником, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду. 

— Разумеется. Ему безразлична наука и все теории на свете. Долиша не интересует, почему заклинание действует, как оно действует; всё, что ему нужно: способ делать дело, пусть один, но эффективный. Тогда он схватит это дело за горло, как крысу, и будет держать, пока не прикончит. 

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что Долиш почему-то с самого начала отнесся к вам предвзято и пошёл в неверном направлении. Ему следовало бы искать маньяка. Среди волшебников попадаются одержимые. И убийства, судя по тому, как они происходят, могут быть не целью, а средством.

— Средством?

— Северус, ну вы же прекрасно знаете, что части человеческого тела могут использоваться в зельях, в ритуалах. Помните, летом было громкое дело о трупе, найденном у поселка оборотней? Я тогда сразу подумала, что по описаниям это похоже на ритуальное убийство.

— Не только помню, но даже поучаствовал, — Северус выдержал нарочитую паузу, — в расследовании. Оборотень, который постоянно у меня наблюдается, попросил о помощи. Один из его родичей нашёл рядом с местом преступления золотую сережку или, может, подвеску, втоптанную в землю. Они хотели узнать, не артефакт ли это и, разумеется, не связана ли эта мелочь с преступлением. Я отправил её Хмури.

— А почему они сами не обратились к аврорам?

— Вы же знаете, как оборотни не любят всякие официальные органы. А меня они считают чем-то вроде покровителя, — Северус поморщился, — хотя я не нанимался.

Минерва хихикнула:

— Представляю себе: святой Северус, покровитель вервольфов. Кто бы такое мог подумать, когда вы учились на седьмом курсе!

— Вам лучше не развивать эту тему, — холодно сказал Снейп.

— Хорошо, — примирительно улыбнулась Минерва, — лучше поговорим об учениках.

— О Поттере?

— Есть и другие. Кстати, десять баллов за то, что мальчик задержался после отбоя в слизеринских подземельях — это было слишком. 

— Десять баллов за приступ смеха, пусть даже и неуместного, тоже, — парировал Северус. 

Он вдруг заметил, что Минерва аккуратно переступает трещины в каменных плитах. Она поймала его взгляд, немного смутилась, но всё равно чуточку сбилась с шага, чтобы не наступить на очередной тоненький змеистый разлом. 

— Как по трещине пройдешь, маме спину перебьешь, — процитировала она. — Сестра в детстве заразила меня этой присказкой, и всю жизнь я не могу избавиться от дурацкого суеверия, представляете?

Северус вообще не мог представить Минерву ребёнком. Интересно, какой она была? 

— Стало быть, есть ученики, которые беспокоят вас больше Поттера? — спросил он рассеянно. 

— Не то чтобы беспокоят… Угораздило же этого Мэриотта жениться на дриаде. Мало того, что она так и не смогла жить среди волшебников, так теперь нам приходиться мучаться с ребёнком от этого брака. Все стулья, на которые садится Меллония, норовят пустить корни, а парта сегодня прямо на уроке покрылась ветками с зелёной листвой. 

— Да, — проворчал Северус. — С прошлого урока она убежала в слезах: в зелье, которое мы готовили, нужно было использовать кору дуба. Симбионт её матери как раз дуб, — пояснил он. 

— Бедное дитя.

— Заявила мне, что я живодёр — как будто я собирал эту чёртову кору! — и спросила, что бы я почувствовал, если бы в качестве ингредиента для зелья мне предложили использовать человеческую кожу. 

— Что вы ответили? — Минерва тихо рассмеялась. 

— Надо будет, использую. И человеческую кожу, и человеческий глаз, и всего человека целиком. 

Они завернули за угол, и Макгонагалл резко остановилась, прикрывая рот рукой. Картина, открывшаяся им, вправду радовала глаз: Драко Малфой, мокрый от усердия, левитировал своего брата футах в девяти над полом, тем временем Поттер дорисовывал кисточкой восклицательный знак в крупно написанном лозунге:

«Дело Слизерина живёт — трепещите, магглокровки!»

***

В кабинете Дамблдора Северус предпочел сесть в сторонке, слушать и помалкивать, вертя в руках палочки обоих борцов с грязнокровками. Речь возмущенного обвинителя исключительно хорошо удалась Макгонагалл. Директор хмурился, соединив пальцы домиком, Поттер независимо молчал, вперив свой взгляд в стену между портретами Найджелуса Блэка и Диппета. 

Малфой, запинаясь и всхлипывая, мямлил:

— Ну, мы думали, прикольно будет всех напугать…

— И это мой потомок! — с возмущением процедил Финеас Найджелус. — Какое постыдное косноязычие! 

— Какое постыдное поведение, — поправил Северус.

— Этого я не говорил, — надменно отозвался Финеас Найджелус. — С чего бы это мне любить грязнокровок? 

— Стыдитесь, коллега! — возмутился Диппет. — Вы подаёте молодежи дурной пример. 

— Вот до чего мы дожили, — Финеас Найджелус отвернулся. — Грязная кровь уже не повод для презрения. Почему бы вам всем не отправить палочки на помойку и не превратиться в магглов?

Малфой, кажется, немного воспрянул духом.

— Мы просто отстаивали свои убеждения! — вякнул он.

— Тайком? — спросила Минерва. — Оставили надпись на стене и убежали?

— Слизеринцы умеют достигнуть своей цели, не подвергнув себя опасности, — заученно произнес Драко, и Северусу показалось, что он слышит юного Люциуса.

— Салазару Слизерину пришлось покинуть стены Хогвартса, когда он ополчился на магглорожденных, — ответил ему Дамблдор, глядя, однако на Гарри. 

— Сначала он эту школу основал, — обронил Финеас Найджелус. 

— А я вообще гриффиндорец, — выпалил Поттер невпопад. 

— Вот и веди себя, как подобает гриффиндорцу! — рассердилась Макгонагалл. — Кого и каким образом ты собрался убить, скажи мне, пожалуйста? 

— Я не собирался, — растерялся мальчишка. 

— Это как раз похоже на гриффиндорцев: сотрясать воздух пустыми похвальбами, — заметил Северус и заработал пару «Авад», смягченных стеклами очков. 

— Вы заслуживаете исключения из школы, — мрачно сказала Минерва.

— За глупую надпись?! — возмутился Диппет.

— За глупость, — поправил его Финеас Найджелус. 

— Коллеги, — предостерегающе произнес Дамблдор. — Вы расстроили меня, —обратился он к братьям. — Я несу ответственность за всё, что происходит в школе, и за вашу шутку тоже. 

Северус и Минерва переглянулись. Стало быть, директор решил расценивать проступок мальчишек как шутку? Северус мрачно улыбнулся. Макгонагалл что-то пробормотала себе под нос.

— В сложившейся ситуации шалости могут привести к большому несчастью, — продолжал Дамблдор. — К тому же, вы отвлекаете авроров от расследования и мешаете поимке настоящего убийцы. 

— Авроры дальше собственного носа не видят, — сказал Поттер пренебрежительно.

— Ещё одна такая выходка, Гарри, и ты на собственном опыте убедишься, на что способны авроры, — в тоне Дамблдора было нечто, заставившее обоих мальчишек вздрогнуть. — Может быть, к ответу призовут и меня. Возможно, мне даже придется покинуть пост директора школы. 

— Как? — Поттер растерялся. — Вы не можете уйти! 

Дамблдор покачал головой, линзы очков блеснули. 

— Обещай, — потребовал он мягко, но настойчиво, — что больше никогда не позволишь себе ничего подобного. 

Северус отметил, что к Драко он не обратился. 

Поттер повозил башмаком по полу. 

— Обещаю, — сказал он наконец. 

Директор пристально поглядел на него и кивнул. 

— Хорошо. С аврорами я поговорю сам. Да, мальчики, мне придется объяснять им не только ваше поведение, но и причину, по которой оно не привело к исключению. Профессор Макгонагалл, сколько баллов вы считаете нужным с них снять?

Минерва замялась. 

— По сто с каждого факультета, — выговорила она с трудом. 

— Профессор Снейп?

Северус подумал, что снятие баллов не возместит ему истраченных нервов и подмоченной репутации. 

— Согласен. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Дамблдор. — Быть посему. По-вашему, это справедливо? — спросил он мальчишек. 

— Нет, — выпалил Малфой. 

— Да, — хмуро сказал Поттер. 

— В таком случае, вы все свободны, — Дамблдор отпустил их общим кивком. 

Минерва вышла первой, за ней — мальчишки, Северус замыкал шествие. 

— Да, плюс пять баллов Слизерину за прекрасно исполненное заклятие левитации, мистер Малфой, — улыбнулся директор им вслед.

Северус только зубами скрипнул. 

Драко не смог удержаться и покосился на него с торжеством. 

— Очень умно, — прошипел Северус в спину мальчишкам, когда они вышли из кабинета и ступили на винтовую лестницу. — Подставили родителей, гениальные борцы за чистоту крови. 

— Директор никому не скажет, — Поттер обернулся к нему; вызов в зелёных глазах мешался с тревогой. — А вы…

— Сэр.

— А вы, сэр?

— Мне и не понадобится. Слухи расходятся быстро. Вдолби себе в свою пустую голову, Поттер: тайное становится явным. Всегда. 

— У папы будут неприятности? — Губы мальчишки дрогнули. 

Худенькая спина Драко сгорбилась. 

— Возможно, — коротко ответил Северус. — Никогда не знаешь заранее. 

— Не пугай детей, Северус, — вмешалась Минерва. 

— Скажете, я не прав?

Макгонагалл вскинула голову, но промолчала. 

Лестница остановилась. 

— Но мы сами все это придумали. — Поттер повернулся к Северусу. Его голос сорвался на фальцет, и мальчишка покраснел. — Папа с мамой даже не знали об этом!

— Идите в спальню, Поттер, — тихо ответил Северус. — Неужели вам не известно: не обязательно быть виноватым, чтобы подвергнуться наказанию? Иногда достаточно лишь подозрения. Не знаете? Ну, так усвойте — в жизни постоянно такое случается. 

— Это несправедливо, — сказал мальчик, подумав. 

— Конечно, — отозвался Северус. — Ступайте.

— Вы напишете родителям? — жалобно спросил Драко.

— Разумеется, напишем, — Минерва гневно взглянула на него. — А вы как думали? Профессор Снейп совершенно прав: вы пара безответственных глупцов, и даже ваш возраст вас не оправдывает.

— Не пугай детей, Минерва, — усмехнулся Северус. 

— По-твоему, это смешно? — Макгонагалл выпрямилась. 

— Когда меня таскали на допросы к Долишу, я не смеялся. А сейчас — да, мне смешно. Но не очень. 

— Боюсь, скоро всем нам будет не до смеха, — проворчала Макгонагалл. — Придется отбивать от авроров этих глупых детей. 

— И наведу на вас мстительный меч в отмщение за завет , — Северус поднял руку в торжественном жесте, словно маггловский пастор. 

Мальчишки, уже собиравшиеся уйти, остановились и уставились на него. Он повернулся к ним, и они попятились, растерянные. 

— Вы вступитесь за Малфоев в случае, если их призовут к ответу? — Минерва понизила голос. 

— Пошлю в сердца робость в земле врагов их, и побегут, как от меча, — продолжил Северус, как будто не услышав её слов. — И не будет у вас силы противостоять врагам вашим .

— Не юродствуйте, — фыркнула Макгонагалл сердито. 

— Я не юродствую. Я проповедую, — ответил Северус и удалился, оставив гриффиндорского декана и пару юных негодяев в тревоге и недоумении. 

***  
Видимо, Дамблдор поспешил не только сообщить Долишу о происшествии, но и обелить Северуса в глазах коллег, так что на следующий день за завтраком Северус наслаждался угрюмыми взглядами старшего аврора и подчеркнутой заботой пристыженных преподавателей.

Во время урока в класс зелий заглянул испуганный пятикурсник и передал Северусу, что его приглашает директор, поскольку в школу прибыла миссис Малфой. Как назло, зелье семикурсников находилось в критической для приготовления стадии, и Северус не мог покинуть класса. Когда он, слегка запыхавшись, добрался до кабинета Дамблдора, оказалось, что Нарцисса уже отправилась вразумлять сыновей. Северус не растерялся и занял стратегическую позицию на широком крыльце школы, с наслаждением вдыхая сигаретный дым. Часа через полтора его терпение было вознаграждено — кутаясь в шубку, на крыльце появилась Нарцисса.

— Вы воспользовались камином в Хогсмиде? — спросил он после приветствия.

— Нет, приехала в экипаже. Он стоит сразу за воротами школы.

— Позволите проводить? 

Нарцисса улыбнулась, довольно и чуть лукаво. И это означало «да».

Они шагали бок о бок по заснеженной дорожке, и Северус пытался подобрать подходящую тему для разговора, когда Нарцисса приостановилась, склонила голову и выговорила:  
— Северус, мне очень жаль, что все так с вами получилось. Это происшествие…

Ее губы задрожали; Северус шагнул к ней, потом отступил назад и растерянно затоптался на месте. Что делать, если она начнет плакать? 

Но Нарцисса неожиданно рассмеялась.

— Уж эти дети, — сказала она сквозь смех. — Сколько с мальчишками хлопот! Вам следовало написать мне раньше, я бы их приструнила. 

— Люциус… — заикнулся Северус. 

— Не говорите ему, — Нарцисса посмотрела на него своими лучистыми глазами. — Он рассердится и станет их отчитывать. На Драко это подействует, но Гарри только озлобится. Он терпеть не может, когда на него давят. 

— Люциус всё равно узнает.

— Пусть узнает от меня. Позже. Не скажете?

— Нет. 

Нарцисса улыбнулась и коснулась его щеки. 

— Спасибо. 

— Вы можете на меня положиться.

Все так же улыбаясь, Нарцисса протянула ему руку, и они направились к воротам. 

Северус держал тонкую кисть, ощущая сквозь перчатку её тепло, и сердце его пело, но рассудок, холодный, не дающий себя одурманить, продолжал работать. 

«На Драко это подействует, но Гарри только озлобится», — сказала Нарцисса — в точности так, как говорил Дамблдор им с Минервой. 

Стало быть, они общались, и достаточно близко. И эти странные слова Квиррелла о маленьком маге с большим будущим перекликались в памяти Северуса с какими-то уже подзабытыми строками…

— Нарцисса, когда у Гарри день рождения? — спросил он, перебив восторженный рассказ о многочисленных достоинствах её двухмесячного племянника. 

— Тридцать первого июля, — ответила озадаченная Нарцисса. — А что?

— Просто интересно. Так, говорите, Белла пригласила в крестные Командора?

— Да, и он…

«И на исходе месяца седьмого его соперник возродится снова». Как там дальше? Что-то про чудесное спасение. А ведь мальчишка и вправду чудом спасся. Но почему «возродится снова»? Он же не умирал. 

— Ой! — Нарцисса ступила на покрытую снегом кочку и едва не упала. — Каблук сломался, — сказала она и беспомощно посмотрела на Северуса. — Ужасно. Что теперь делать?

Северус опустился на колено, доставая палочку. 

— Если позволите, я починю.

Нарцисса приподняла мантию, открывая замшевые туфли. 

— Reparo, — Северус встал. — Вот, теперь всё в порядке. 

Нарцисса кивнула, не глядя на него. Её бледные щеки порозовели.

— Я вас не обидел?

— Нет, Северус. Идёмте. 

«Вздор все эти предсказания, — думал Северус, глядя на искрящийся под солнцем снег. — А ведь Дамблдор поверил; наверное, и Малфоев убедил в том, что глупый мальчишка когда-нибудь победит Командора. Должно быть, они совсем отчаялись, бедняги, раз готовы поверить даже в это». 

Ворота были уже близко. За ними виднелся экипаж.

— Северус, пожалуйста, не будьте слишком суровы с Гарри, — нарушила молчание Нарцисса. — Он, конечно, бывает несносен, но он же ребёнок, а вы взрослый. Хотя иногда я в этом сомневаюсь, — прибавила она с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Хорошо, — проворчал Северус. 

— Обещаете?

— Я же сказал, что да, — ответил Северус, раздражаясь. — Или дать вам Нерушимый обет?

— Простого обещания достаточно. 

— Скрепим клятву поцелуем?

— Пожалуй, вы это заслужили, — согласилась Нарцисса и подставила щёку. 

От её гладкой кожи пахло пудрой, но длинные светлые ресницы не были накрашены.   
Северус коснулся губами скулы, потом осторожно поцеловал мягкий рот. Нарцисса вздохнула, замерла на мгновение, а потом отстранила его, упершись ладонью в грудь. 

— Не надо, — шепнула она. — Мне нужно возвращаться домой.

Проводив Нарциссу до кареты, Северус вернулся в замок. Он миновал огромный холл, прошёл в галерею, оглянулся, проверяя, не видит ли кто, и по-мальчишески крутанулся на одной ножке. Настроение у него значительно улучшилось.

***  
Итак, дело всё-таки было в Северусе. Рабастан упорно желал его удаления, искренне уверенный, что оказывает большую услугу стране и Томасу лично. С мотивами действий Лестрэнджа Томас решил разобраться позднее, а пока нужно было сделать всё, чтобы видение скованного Северуса не обрело реальность. Самый верный способ для этого — разгадать загадку хогвартских убийств и тем самым вывести Северуса из-под удара. Командору не давала покоя книга, которую он видел у Северуса, и странная магия вокруг тел убитых.

Но о Барте тоже не стоило забывать. Конечно, можно было бы посадить его в кресло перед собой, посмотреть в глаза, войти в его разум, как входит нож в масло.  
Но подобного унижения Крауч не стал бы терпеть. Отец не раз говорил Томми, что нельзя унижать людей, которые рядом с тобой, и Томас старался следовать этому правилу. Он был силен и мог позволить даже своим противникам уйти достойно. Однако политическая жизнь не прощала беспечности, принцип «доверяй, но проверяй» работал здесь также безупречно, как аконит в зелье Северуса. Все это означало, что Томаса ожидает ювелирная для легилимента работа: коснуться сознания человека, владеющего начатками окклюменции так, чтобы он даже не понял и не почувствовал вторжения.

На приём по случаю дня рождения Септимуса Уизли собрался весь цвет магического общества. Но, как это бывает к концу шумного бала, от многолюдной толпы остался небольшой кружок старых товарищей да ещё кое-кто из ближнего окружения именинника и его друзей.

Септимус и Барт негромко разговаривали, усевшись у пылающего камина. Командор, опустившись в кресло поодаль, делал вид, что задремал, в то же время стараясь настроиться на магический фон своих соратников.

Оба его приятеля говорили не спеша, но думали оба совсем о   
другом, до того момента, пока Септимус не спросил Барта мимоходом: «А как твой сын?» Всем было известно, что Барти-младший доставлял отцу много головной боли, но теперь притих, хотя никакого занятия себе так и не нашёл. 

Барт дёрнулся, Командор почти физически почувствовал, как ёкнуло его сердце, и в тот же момент сумел скользнуть в приоткрывшуюся брешь. 

Первое, что он почувствовал — тревогу. Теперь нужно было действовать аккуратнее, чтобы не позволить Барту почувствовать присутствие чужого разума. Тревога была старая, она преследовала Барта уже давно, заставляя его сердце то замирать, то биться, как снитч в руке ловца. 

Томас услышал, как Барт произносит:

— Я отправил его в поместье к матери.

Тревога стала похожа на оранжевое марево, и Томас тоже стал оранжевым маревом и поплыл вслед за болезненно-горьким ароматом. Льдинки со звоном посыпались сквозь марево, горечь уменьшилась — это Септимус заговорил о каком-то проекте строительства, затеянном Гидеоном Прюэттом. 

Томас на пробу бросил Барту образ пустынного зала Визенгамота — в странной реальности ментального мира этот образ выглядел как клубок колючих веток, но Томас знал, что на миг нужная картинка встанет перед мысленным взором Барта. Изменения эмоционального фона не было. Томас попробовал послать собственный образ — тот же результат. Следующая попытка — образ Северуса, сидящего в пустой Янтарной приёмной. Оранжевое марево неожиданно уплотнилось, зашевелилось, и воспоминания Барта освободились. Почти все они были связаны с сыном Барта. 

Сначала Томас увидел Барти-подростка, злобно выкрикивающего в лицо отцу какие-то обвинения. Образ сменился очаровательным малышом-Барти на руках матери. Потом — белый от ярости Крауч трясёт сына за плечи и кричит: «Отвечай! Отвечай!» Барти, совсем взрослый, в наглухо застегнутом плаще, смотрит на отца, презрительно опустив уголок рта, отталкивает его перепачканной кровью рукой. Барт, выхватив у сына белую полумаску, с силой швыряет её об пол. Ритуальная маска Пожирателей смерти!

Последнее воспоминание расставило для Томаса все точки над i: Барти разглядывал перед зеркалом серёжку в своем ухе — длинная золотая капля маслянисто блестела в свете лампы.

Рабастан подошёл к собиравшимся уходить музыкантам и что-то им сказал. Оркестр заиграл мазурку, Рабастан кивнул младшему сыну и тот, смеясь, пригласил на танец внучку Септимуса; в этом году девочка пошла в Хогвартс, и Молли измучила Септимуса, требуя от него гарантий, что Джинни не пострадает. 

«Разве я могу ей обещать? — жаловался Септимус. — Мы даже не знаем, в чём дело. Но если я заберу внуков из школы, весь мир поймет, как мы беспомощны. Поэтому я уверяю жену и Молли, что всё в порядке, и не сплю по ночам. И они не спят тоже, Том, ведь женщин не обманешь». 

Септимус глядел на Руди Лестрэнджа, кружившего алую, как пион, девочку, и похохатывал в усы. 

Томас-снаружи увидел, как застыло лицо Барта, а Томас-внутри — серебряное кольцо, окруженное грязно-желтым, сернистым облаком; кольцо дрогнуло, разворачиваясь в спираль, облако сгустилось, пропало, и Барт произнес:

— Не волнуйся так, приятель. Том не позволит ему втянуть себя в неприятности. 

Кабинет Рабастана был освещен лишь пламенем камина. Барт глядел на хозяина дома тем особым дружелюбным взглядом, против которого не могли устоять даже гоблины. Томас неоднократно убеждался, что люди редко воспринимают себя такими, какие они есть, и в собственных воспоминаниях выглядят то полнее, то стройнее, то красивее, то уродливее, чем в реальности. Восприятие Северусом самого себя часто вызывало у него желание взять идиота за шкирку, сунуть носом в зеркало и сказать: «Так, как ты себя представляешь, только чертей в сказках рисуют». 

Барт был реалистом и выглядел лишь чуть моложе, чем на самом деле. 

— чёрт его знает, — проворчал Рабастан. — Ты был прав, его институт слишком начинает напоминать военную организацию, подчиненную одному человеку.

— Разве я такое говорил?

— Не знаю, что Том нашёл в этом парне? — вздохнул Лестрэндж, не обратив внимание на реплику Барта.

— Не так уж он плох. Хотя никогда не знаешь, что у него на уме, — прибавил Барт вкрадчиво.

Рабастан забеспокоился. 

— Да, характер у него сволочной. 

— С тобой он, кажется, всегда вежлив. И с твоими сыновьями ладит, — напомнил Барт. — Недавно — после Рождества — видели, как он ужинал с Рудольфом… 

— Руди мне не говорил. — Беспокойство Рабастана росло.

Барт проговорил умиротворяющим тоном:

— Ну, у молодежи свои секреты. С чего бы это Руди тебе докладываться? 

— Конечно, — Рабастан схватил графин за горлышко, как дубину, и плеснул бренди в бокал. — Просто ужин. Но я всё равно с ним поговорю. Не нравится мне такая дружба. 

— Не делай этого, — посоветовал Барт. — Он взрослый человек и разозлится, если ты вздумаешь давать ему подобные советы. Да и не дружба это, скорее всего. Приятельские отношения… может, деловые. 

— Какие ещё деловые? — Рабастан осушил бокал одним глотком. — Нет у них никаких дел. 

— Что ж, если ты так говоришь… Человек, который видел их в ресторане, говорил, что Руди что-то передал молодому Снейпу. Какую-то книгу.

Торжество рассыпалось искрами — или это треснуло полено в камине?

Рабастан замер, вцепившись в подлокотники. 

— Да что такое, Рабастан? Передал и передал. Не волнуйся ты. Книжки, бумажки… не документы же из аврората, — Барт засмеялся.

Рабастан ответил ему вымученным смешком. 

— Как ты думаешь, — спросил он небрежно, — насколько вероятно, что Северус перейдет на сторону Дамблдора?

— Это вряд ли, — Барт сделал вид, что задумался. — Переметнуться от Тома, который ему покровительствует, в лагерь оппозиции — ради чего? Он даже не чистокровный. Если бы речь шла не о Дамблдоре, можно было бы вообще не рассматривать такую возможность. 

— Вот именно, Дамблдор. Этот старый интриган и кошку уговорит не есть мышей. 

— Многие попадаются, — подтвердил Барт. —Особенно молодые, возраста Северуса и Рудольфа, но, думаю, это не так уж страшно — поиграют в оппозицию до первой крови, а потом опомнятся. 

— Они погубят страну, — сказал Рабастан тихо и решительно. — Мы должны их уничтожить. 

— Как грозно, — Барт прищурился. — Не забывай, они тоже чьи-то дети. Если бы твой Руди оказался замешан в чем-нибудь подобном, ты бы не был так суров. 

Этого было довольно. Томас покинул разум Барта. 

Замолкли скрипки, музыканты начали собирать инструменты. 

Внучка подбежала к Септимусу и зашептала ему на ухо. 

Томас дружески улыбнулся Барту. Тот поднял углы губ, сомкнутых так плотно, что улыбка не могла вырваться наружу. Его глаза, точно присыпанные пылью, смотрели с избегающей, фальшивой доброжелательностью, и держался он прямо и жестко, как запертая дверь. 

— Оставим этого сентиментального старика, — предложил ему Томас, — и поболтаем в библиотеке. 

— Эй, я не старик, — запротестовал Септимус. 

— Хорошо, оставим этого юношу в годах общаться с прекрасной молодой леди, — Томас подмигнул девочке, конфузливо захихикавшей, — а сами по-стариковски выкурим по сигаре. 

Барт кивнул, усмешкой скрыв желание отказаться. 

В библиотеке было тихо, пахло воском, которым эльфы натирали мебель, и книжной пылью. Барт немного расслабился. Он любил библиотеки. 

Домовый эльф протянул им хьюмидор. 

Барт взял сигару, Томас покачал головой и велел принести шерри. 

— До чего хорошо, — Барт вытянул ноги, — посидеть так в тишине и спокойствии! 

— Без борьбы жизни показалась бы пресной.

— О, нам не грозит умереть от скуки, — щелчок гильотинки, сухой смешок. 

— Нет, — Томас пригубил шерри, внимательно глядя на Барта. 

Тот как будто всецело сосредоточился на раскуривании сигары, но нервные движения рук выдавали его напряжение.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — Томас нарочито расслабленно откинулся в кресле. 

— О чём? — Барт вынул сигару изо рта и внимательно её осмотрел. 

— У нас столько тем для беседы — Пожиратели смерти, Салемское дело, золотая серёжка, которую Северус отправил в аврорат и которую Аластор не получил. Твой сын. Выбирай. 

Барт медленно вдохнул дым сигары и слегка улыбнулся. 

— Какую тему я бы ни выбрал, мы придём к моему сыну, Том, а значит, поговорим о нём. Я делал все, чтобы этого разговора не состоялось, но… ты не поверишь мне… я надеялся, что он состоится. 

— Я тебе верю, Барт.

— Напрасно. Я обманул тебя. 

— Ты обманул Рабастана.

Барт передернул плечами. 

— Я не хотел погубить Северуса. Мне лишь нужно было занять его ум, чтобы он не вспомнил о серёжке. Когда я её увидел, думал, у меня сердце остановится. 

— Зачем ты распечатал конверт? 

— Не знаю. Меня будто толкнуло что-то, какое-то предчувствие. Мне ведь и в аврорате в тот день ничего не было нужно. Я словно… шёл на запах, — он склонил голову. — Барти сразу признался. Он не испытывает стыда или раскаяния, напротив, гордится тем, что сделал. Идея оставить труп возле Салема принадлежала ему: он хотел натравить людей на оборотней, а заодно позабавиться, наблюдая за расследованием. Он смеялся, когда рассказывал мне об этом, Том, смеялся! А когда узнал о серёжке, вдруг сломался и стал умолять спасти его. Я не мог ему отказать. Жена не вынесет. Я и так скоро её потеряю. Она умирает, и я хочу, чтобы её последние дни прошли в тишине и покое. А сын ревнует меня к ней. 

Барт бросил сигару в пепельницу. Облачко пепла, пронизанное искрами, поднялось в воздух. 

— Когда я потребовал от него ответа, он сказал, что это я во всем виноват. Что я никогда его не любил, — Барт с недоумением взглянул на Томаса. 

Томас кивнул. Если бы он мог чего-то бояться, то боялся бы таких людей, как Барти-младший: ему не раз приходилось видеть, как песчинка губит механизм; и сейчас из-за одного неполноценного человека могла рухнуть созданная им система. 

Сын Барта попался в ловушку, которую помогал строить его отец. 

«Так всегда, — мелькнуло у Томаса, — дети всегда попадают в выстроенные родителями ловушки. На этот раз связь очевидна, обычно — нет. Однако мой отец всегда удерживал меня; Мерлин знает, что бы из меня выросло без него. Может, потому, что он не был мне отцом по крови и между нами не существовало этого тайного, неосознанного соперничества между старшим и младшим? Или он оказался лучшим воспитателем? Или просто любил меня сильнее?»

Однако он тут же отринул эту мысль. Барт был прав, по мере сил избавляя сына от неприятностей, но ещё более прав, избавляя общество от него. Барти-младший не был только жертвой обстоятельств: он использовал обстоятельства, чтобы стать жертвой и палачом в одном лице, и он своего добился; если отпустить его, он снова выберет преступление и снова будет пойман. Его цель — несчастье, которым он пользуется как оружием, и чем оно сильнее, тем острее меч, которым он убивает своего отца и себя как часть и продолжение своего отца. 

— Тебе следовало прийти ко мне и все рассказать.

— И что бы с ним стало? Ведь он хуже, чем просто убийца. Они поедали тела своих жертв, пытаясь обрести могущество.

Томас поморщился и отставил бокал.

— Не говори ничего, — Барт махнул рукой. — Не мог я к тебе прийти, Том, и сказать: «Мой сын — чудовище. Помоги мне сделать так, чтобы он не понес наказания».

— Ты мой друг, Барт.

«Ты мне необходим». 

— Я понимаю, почему ты это сделал. 

«Я сделал бы то же для Северуса». 

— Ведь он твой сын.

— Он — моё проклятье. Небо мне свидетель, я пытался с ним сладить, — морщина между бровями Барта чернела, как ножевая рана. — Когда пару лет назад он наконец утихомирился, я думал, он изменился, но нет. Я многое делал не так, я знаю, но я надеялся…

— Дело не в тебе, Барт, дело в нем. От тебя теперь ничего не зависит; позаботься о том, чтобы твой сын ни в чем не нуждался, но не думай, почему он таков, какой он есть, иначе ты занесешь в свой разум инфекцию, которая тебя погубит. И для вас обоих будет лучше, если ты наложишь на него Imperio.

Зрачки Барта расширились. 

— Не веришь мне, спроси у эмпатов, — ответил Томас на невысказанный вопрос. — Они скажут тебе, как часто больной заражает и разрушает рассудок врача. 

— Я не могу не думать о Барти. Я не могу с ним не говорить. 

— В этом нет пользы ни для тебя, ни для него.

— Разве наши поступки всегда совершаются ради пользы? — Барт пожал плечами. — Не беспокойся, Том. Я не позволю ему сломать меня. 

«Ты уже позволил, — подумал Томас. — Ты предал меня ради него. Бедный Барт». 

Он был разочарован — не предательством Барта, а его слабостью. 

Казалось, Барту ничего не оставалось, как, выбирая между другом и сыном, выбрать сына. И всё же, если задуматься, как часто вынужденный выбор оказывается тем, в котором человек давно испытывал потребность, то понимаешь: роковые обстоятельства — лишь декорации, намалеванные на заднике сцены. Играет всегда актёр. 

«Нужно перекроить расписание, — думал Томас, потягивая шерри и перебрасываясь с Бартом легкими репликами — теперь, когда всё раскрылось и отпала необходимость хранить тайну, Барт заговорил легко и свободно, и в глазах его появился молодой блеск. — Нужно загрузить его работой, и не сидячей; постоянная смена лиц и мест быстро его излечит. Сейчас ему кажется, что он будет думать о сыне постоянно. Вздор. О больном месте перестаешь думать сразу же, как только оно перестает болеть». 

После разговора Барт ушёл, а Томас принял предложение Септимуса заночевать в поместье Уизли. 

Перед сном он отправился на прогулку. 

Наступила оттепель, выпавший недавно снег стаял. Окна особняка погасли; в свете молодой луны кирпичный фасад дома казался темно-розовым, а тисовые изгороди — чёрными. Линкей шёл в нескольких шагах позади, проглядывая насквозь ночную тьму. 

Томас прислушивался к хрусту гравия под ногами и к нарастающему беспокойству в своей душе. 

Дела шли не так, как надо. Шутовские маски превратились в личины убийц и пожирателей плоти. Один из его друзей предавал остальных. Северус забрался прямо в центр паутины и каждый вечер пил чай с пауком. И эта книга — аль-Хазред. «Безумный Абдул», — Томас вспомнил имя, но не мог вспомнить, с чем оно связано. Это было так давно… 

Так что же искажало его замыслы и вмешивалось в его планы? Не человеческая воля — он справился бы с любым противником. Порой ему казалось, будто где-то за изнанкой мира спрятан огромный магнит, сбивающий его корабль с курса. 

— Смогу ли я бороться с этим? — спросил он тихо, чтоб не услышал Линкей. 

— Сможешь, если веришь в себя, — отозвался Отец. 

Томас почувствовал влагу, закипевшую в уголках глаз. Он так давно не слышал этого голоса!

— Но эта сила, — прошептал он, — что это такое?

— Возможно, время, — произнес Отец и умолк. 

Томас позвал его, но он больше не откликался. 

Самообладание вернулось к Томасу, однако загадка осталась неразрешенной: он по-прежнему не понимал природы сопротивляющейся ему силы, как и причин, по которым она обратилась против него. 

«Время», — сказал Отец.

Как странно. 

Колесо на печатке вращалось, и Томас уже не пытался убеждать себя, что движение ему лишь мерещится. Фортуна летела сквозь время и пространство и им наперекор. 

Томас решил действовать так же. 

Провидеть события — не означает от них зависеть. Все можно изменить, если не быть глупцом и не держаться того, что увидел.

***  
Северус разделался со стопкой студенческих работ в половине четвёртого. 

В комнатах стояла густая тишина глубокой ночи, нарушаемая лишь потрескиванием оплывающих свечей. Даже Рэт заснул. 

Сцепив руки на затылке, Северус потянулся. Шея печально похрустывала позвонками. 

— Старость не радость, — Северус поднялся, бросил сюртук на спинку стула и брезгливо осмотрел испачканные чернилами пальцы. — Мыться и спать, — пробормотал он. — Или просто спать? Нет, сначала мыться. 

В дверь постучали.

— Идите к чёрту, — Северус отвернулся. 

Бум-бум-бум. Кажется, ногой.

— Оторву, — угрюмо сказал Северус.

Бум-бум-бум.

— И в рот засуну. Какого дьявола? — выпалил он, распахивая дверь. 

Квиррелл едва удержался на ногах. Трелони, цеплявшаяся за его локоть, охнула и трагически прикрыла глаза. 

— Северус, возьмите её, — Квиррелл толкнул Сибиллу в руки Северусу. 

— Не в моём вкусе, — Северус пихнул её обратно.

— Директор велел, чтобы вы её взяли, — Квиррелл снова отправил пророчицу в объятия Северусу.

— Это грубое попрание моих интимных пристрастий, так Альбусу и передайте.

Трелони покорно отлетела к Квирреллу. 

— Что? — растерялся тот. — Северус, что за дурацкие шутки?

— Вот именно, Квиринус, дурацкие — явиться ко мне посреди ночи и предложить мне взять это недоразумение! 

— Вы прекрасно понимаете, что я не это имел в виду, — Квиррелл покраснел.

— Ничего я не понимаю. Ладно, проходите, — сжалился Северус. — Что случилось?

Квиррелл тряхнул головой и слабо улыбнулся. 

— Я идиот.

— Да, вы с Сибиллой отличная пара, — согласился Северус. — Зря вы сюда пришли. Я нарушаю гармоничную незамутнённость ваших отношений. 

— Заткнитесь. Директор просил вас проследить, чтобы последнее воспоминание Сибиллы не пострадало. 

Северус посмотрел ему в глаза и многозначительно ухмыльнулся. Квиррелл поднял руки в извиняющемся жесте.

— Простите, меня только что подняли с постели, и, кажется, я всё ещё сплю. У нас... — он потер лоб, глядя на обмякшую в кресле Трелони, — у нас третий труп. Убита девочка. Может, вы её помните? Чоу Чанг из Рейвенкло. 

— Не помню, — коротко ответил Северус. — Её нашла Сибилла? 

— Нет, Долиш. 

— Ага. 

— Сибилла натолкнулась на него сразу после этого. Она споткнулась, понимаете ли, и уронила очки, а без очков она почти слепая, и ей показалось, что она видит убийцу, и она начала кричать...

— А может, ей не показалось? — вкрадчиво спросил Северус. — Может, она действительно видела убийцу?

— Нет, это был Долиш, — Квиррелл растерянно посмотрел на него. 

— Одно другому не мешает, — злорадно сказал Северус. — Ну, ладно. Причем тут вы? Причем тут Дамблдор? Зачем вы притащили Сибиллу ко мне? Она начала орать, и Долиш применил к ней Crucio? 

— Нет. То есть, не знаю, может, и применил, — Сибилла не в состоянии сказать ничего членораздельного. Поэтому Альбус и велел отвести её к вам. Вы ведь брали у него Омут памяти на днях?

— Брал. 

Северус приспособился использовать Омут вместо лабораторного журнала: поместив в него воспоминание о ходе эксперимента, он мог восстановить последовательность действий в мельчайших подробностях и отследить каждую ошибку. Это было очень удобно и экономило время. Дамблдор не отказывал ему в просьбах предоставить Омут и не спрашивал, для чего он Северусу, полагая, кажется, что Северус использует его в психотерапевтических целях. 

— Поскольку Сибилла лепечет какой-то вздор и упорно называет Долиша убийцей, авроры хотят, чтобы её воспоминания были помещены в Омут. Завтра они получат ордер на просмотр. Сибилла!

— Зло, — проговорила Трелони мрачно и решительно. — Оно ослепило меня. 

— Вы просто уронили очки. Вот они, возьмите. Стекло немного треснуло, придется починить.

Северус взял очки, восстановил стекло и надел их на Трелони. Та заморгала. 

— Я видела убийцу, — провозгласила она. 

— Мне надо возвращаться, — Квиррелл повернулся к Северусу. — Те духи, о которых говорили вы и Людо, снова появлялись. Я хочу осмотреть тело. 

— Вы же не эксперт.

— Но я преподаю Защиту! Это так странно, Северус, я никогда ни о чём подобном не слышал. Я хочу посмотреть. 

— Идите, — Северус махнул рукой. — Сибилла, выпьете чего-нибудь? Чаю? 

— У вас есть херес? — оживилась Трелони. — Вы верите Долишу? Я нет. Теперь я всё поняла. Он пробрался в замок, чтобы уничтожить самое светлое, самое чистое, что у нас есть — наших детей. 

— У нас с вами нет детей, хвала небесам. Боюсь даже представить, на что бы они походили. 

Северус отошёл, чтобы достать бутылку и чистый стакан. Когда он обернулся, Трелони была уже на ногах и, нетвёрдо ступая, двигалась к его шкафу с оборудованием и книгами.

— О, сколько у вас тут всего интересного! — воскликнула она с кокетством столь же неуместным, как Салазар Слизерин в бикини.

— Сибилла, — как змееуст, зашипел Северус, — сядьте. Сначала мы должны заняться делом.

Дождавшись, когда пророчица опустится в кресло, он поставил перед ней Омут памяти.

— Где ваша палочка? Сосредоточьтесь на том, что вы видели.

— О, я видела ужас, зло, восставшее…

— Сибилла, — с нажимом сказал зельевар, — сосредоточьтесь и просто вспоминайте.

Придерживая подрагивающую руку пророчицы, он помог вытянуть светящуюся нить и отправить её в каменную чашу.

— Вы отлично справились. Думаю, нам стоит за это выпить.

— Да! — встрепенулась Трелони.

Вслед за первой порцией хереса вскоре последовала вторая. «Мне надо согреться, у меня шок», — пояснила пророчица. После третьего стаканчика Трелони вытащила откуда-то из складок своих разноцветных одежд колоду карт.

— Сапфирус, хотите, я вам погадаю?

Северус содрогнулся:

— Лучше уж сыграем на деньги.

— Они не игральные, — Трелони посмотрела на колоду с какой-то детской обидой, 

Северус поспешно подлил из бутылки в её стакан.

Время шло, Трелони вскоре заснула, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Северус ходил из угла в угол, тяготясь ожиданием. У него возникла идея пойти вслед за Квирреллом к месту преступления, но бросить похрапывающее недоразумение у себя в комнатах он не решился. В конце концов, его взгляд упал на Омут памяти. 

«Почему бы и нет?» — сказал себе Северус и склонился над блестящей жидкостью в чаше.

Сначала ему показалось, что в Хогвартсе началось землетрясение. Потом до него дошло: вряд ли Трелони стала бы мурлыкать «Ты колдун, меня околдовал» во время землетрясения. 

— Херес, — сказал Северус тихо.

Трелони всхрапнула, как гиппокамп. 

Стена выгнулась и качнулась навстречу Северусу. Он инстинктивно оперся рукой о стол, ощущая себя раздвоившимся. Стола он не видел, лишь чувствовал его поверхность под ладонью. 

— Ох уж эти древние чары, — проговорила Трелони-из-воспоминания. — О, зачем, вы, леди Ровена, и вы, сэр Годрик, заставляете эти несчастные стены колыхаться? Почему бы не оставить их в покое?

— Иди, проспись, — буркнул один из портретов. — То один шарахается, то другой — покоя нет от смертных.

— Не могу спать, когда злодей по замку ходит и жертв себе находит… — Сибилла икнула. — Бедные детишечки! Директор отправил меня на дежурство, и я его не подведу. 

Она вскарабкалась по ступенькам в том месте, где уровень коридора повышался. 

Стены перестали качаться; Трелони вздохнула и плотнее закуталась в свои шали: ночью в замке было холодно, а благодетельное действие хереса начало слабеть. 

Шаги Трелони зазвучали громче, отдаваясь двойным эхом. Северус не сразу понял, что кто-то идет навстречу Сибилле. Звук приближался. Внезапно шаги смолкли, и все ещё невидимый человек, испустив сдавленное проклятье, остановился. 

Трелони, сопя, поспешила вперёд. 

В дальнем конце коридор поворачивал под прямым углом, расширяясь, и на этой площадке, освещенной двумя факелами, Северус увидел Долиша. Старший аврор замер в позе человека, только что совершившего неожиданное и очень неприятное открытие. 

Порыв сквозняка взметнул бахрому на шалях Трелони, пламя факелов рванулось, опало до металлического ободка, и лицо Сибиллы стало серым и мёртвым — таким же, как тело девочки у ног Долиша. 

Трелони прижалась к стене. Эта благоразумная предосторожность не обрадовала Северуса: с такого расстояния и в полумраке он с трудом мог рассмотреть происходящее. 

Долиш присел на корточки рядом с лежащей девочкой, пощупал пульс на её запястье, помедлил, все ещё держа её за руку и, казалось, не зная, что делать. Потом он наклонился, извлекая что-то из открытой раны на шее девочки, но отшатнулся, когда рана взорвалась, будто гейзер, извергнув рой золотистых крылатых существ. 

Северус прищурился и едва не окунулся носом в чашу Омута, пытаясь разглядеть, на что они похожи, однако крохотные существа двигались слишком быстро, вдобавок трепещущие крылья окутывали их прозрачным мерцающим облаком.

Духи поднялись под потолок и закружились хороводом. 

Долиш, все ещё сжимавший в руке вещь, снятую с шеи убитой — что-то вроде кожаной ленты — отвёл взгляд от диковинной карусели и двинулся прочь от места преступления. 

Теперь Северус ясно видел его лицо, настороженное, но не взволнованное; холодные глаза, привычные к зрелищу смерти, обшаривали коридор, пока не остановились на застывшей в ступоре Трелони. И тут она завопила. 

Громкий стук заставил Северуса подскочить; он толкнул чашу, едва успев подхватить её в последний момент. Маленькое происшествие не привело его в хорошее расположение духа.

— Опять вы, — сказал он через порог. — Я надеялся, что духи утащили вас в ад.

— Почему вы такой грубиян? — жалобно спросил Квиррелл. — Между прочим, я совсем не хотел вас видеть. Идёмте в кабинет директора, все уже собрались. 

— Сибилла, проснитесь, — Северус потряс провидицу за плечо. — Труба зовет! На Страшном суде ждут только вас. 

— Пусть спит, — вступился Квиррелл. — Всё равно от неё никакой пользы. Главное, Омут возьмите. 

— Как вы думаете, она ничего не натворит? — Северус с тревогой взглянул на сладко посапывающую Трелони. 

— Успокойтесь, не тронет она ваши колбы. В комнатах Сибиллы полно хрустальных шаров, амулетов и талисманов, и она ещё ничего не разбила. Порхает между ними, как моль, — успокоил его Квиррелл. — Вот поставец со спиртным я бы запер. 

— Пусть хоть до зелёных чертей упьётся, — проворчал Северус. — Мне не жалко. 

По дороге к кабинету Дамблдора Квиррелл успел ввести Северуса в курс дела.

— Тело девочки нашли на третьем этаже, так же, как и Джастина с Ромулом. На нее наложили Imperio, воспользовавшись её собственной палочкой. Авроры уже отыскали эту палочку в траве около квиддичных раздевалок. У команды Рейвенкло сегодня вечером была тренировка; когда они уже подходили к замку, Чоу обнаружила…

— Жертва? 

— Да. Так вот, она обнаружила, что где-то забыла свою волшебную палочку, и побежала назад, к раздевалкам, чтобы отыскать ее. 

— Магглорожденная?

— Нет, но её отец — маггл, — Квиррелл вздохнул. — Мы в первую очередь об этом подумали.

Они подошли к знакомым горгульям у входа и поднялись наверх.

— Ночные встречи у директора становятся нашей доброй традицией, — поприветствовал коллег Северус. 

Вектор и Спраут посмотрели на него с возмущением, Минерва покачала головой и сказала вполголоса: «Не перегибай палку, Северус». Флитвик, постаревший лет на пять, сгорбившись, сидел в углу — его факультет лишился уже второго студента. 

Появление Северуса и Квиррелла прервало Бэгмана, который как раз в этот момент отвечал на вопросы Ранкорна.

— Продолжайте, — сказал Бэгману аврор, кивнув вошедшим на пустые стулья у стены.

— Мы готовим смену в команду на следующий год, и я сам пригласил мисс Чанг, чтобы посмотреть на нее в качестве ловца. Она очень неплохо летает, то есть, летала, — Бэгман расстроено вздохнул. — Мы поговорили с ней после игры минут пять, потом она побежала в раздевалку, а я пошёл в замок.

— У нее была на шее широкая кожаная полоса с металлическими заклепками? — резко спросил Долиш, до того молча сидевший у стола.

— Нет, н-не помню, — растерялся Бэгман. — А это важно?

— Возможно. Девочки не часто украшают себя ошейниками на манер собачьих. 

— Есть основания полагать, что преступление было совершено на сексуальной почве? — быстро спросила Макгонагалл. 

Авроры переглянулись. 

— Признаков сексуального насилия не обнаружено, — сказал Ранкорн. — Девственная плева не повреждена, нет ни синяков, ни ссадин на бедрах и груди, вообще никаких признаков, что кто-то пытался вступить с девочкой в половой контакт. 

— Слава Мерлину, — пробормотал Флитвик.

— Ей теперь без разницы, — угрюмо заметил Долиш. 

Северус рассматривал аврора со злорадным любопытством. 

«Что, спесь улетучивается, когда трупы подкидывают тебе под ноги?»

Долиш почувствовал его взгляд, поднял голову и, не обращая уже внимания на Бэгмана, заметил:

— Сегодня вы на редкость молчаливы, мистер Снейп. Обычно ни одно наше собрание не обходится без ваших мудрых замечаний. Даже подозрительно… Где вы были вчера вечером и сегодня ночью? 

— Профессор Снейп, старший аврор Долиш, — поправил Северус. — Кажется, нетрудно запомнить. Я был у себя в комнатах, и это может подтвердить мадам Помфри, которая заходила ко мне за зельями в половине одиннадцатого. А вы?

Долиш побагровел, но с видимым усилием воли взял себя в руки. 

Ранкорн постарался разрядить ситуацию:

— Благодарю вас, профессор Бэгман, вы очень помогли, — сказал он. 

— Профессор Квиррелл, — мрачно обратился Долиш к спутнику Северуса, — куда вы так надолго исчезали?

— Я ходил посмотреть на место преступления.

— Кто вам это позволил?! — почти закричал Долиш.

— Но ведь никто и не запрещал, — обезоруживающе развел руками Квиррелл.

— Что вам там понадобилось? Уничтожали улики?

— Нет, что вы, — опешил Квиррелл. — Чисто научный интерес.

— Вы, господин старший аврор, оказались непосредственно на месте преступления, — произнес Дамблдор тихо. — Тело было ещё теплым, когда вы его нашли.

— Откуда вы знаете? — Долиш повернул голову движением, напомнившим Северусу движения превратившегося оборотня. 

— Вы хоть немного приблизились к разгадке? — Дамблдор не стал отвечать, а Долиш не посмел настаивать. 

— Да, мы нашли важные улики, которые… — Ранкорн вопросительно взглянул на Долиша. Тот опустил глаза. — Мы раскроем дело в самые короткие сроки. 

— Обещания мне не нужны, — сказал директор. — Мне нужен преступник. 

— Что вы будете с ним делать? — Долиш приподнял верхнюю губу, как будто хотел усмехнуться, но не мог. 

— Ничего, — Дамблдор поправил очки. — Я посмотрю на него. Просто посмотрю ему в глаза.

— Как трогательно, — на этот раз усмешка далась Долишу без труда, однако остальные, в том числе и Ранкорн, молчали. 

— А где эта ваша поло… где профессор Трелони? — спросил Долиш отрывисто. 

— Спит, — Северус взглянул на Квиррелла, потом на Дамблдора. 

Квиррелл состроил полустрадальческую, полунасмешливую гримасу; директор не отрывал глаз от чаши Омута. 

— Она пережила сильное потрясение, а затем… эээ… впала в транс, — объяснил Северус. — Мы не смогли её разбудить.

— Мы?

— Я и профессор Квиррелл. Он привел её ко мне после того, как она увидела вас над трупом. 

Долиш неожиданно улыбнулся: должно быть, он достиг предела напряжения и истощил способность нервничать и злиться. 

— Её воспоминание здесь? — Ранкорн потянулся за Омутом. — Мы заберем его.

— Завтра, — сказал Дамблдор. — После того, как предъявите ордер. 

— Там нет ничего такого, — вымолвил Северус прежде, чем осознал, что делать этого не стоило.

— Вы заглянули в её воспоминания? — осведомился Ранкорн. 

Отпираться смысла не было, и Северус кивнул. 

Квиррелл посмотрел на него с возмущением, Минерва слегка улыбнулась. 

Помона Спраут дремала, опустив голову на грудь, Бэгман, облокотившись о колено, закрыл лицо рукой и, кажется, уснул. Профессор Моро глядел в потолок, обмахиваясь носовым платком — в кабинете стало душно. Рэт, уставший сидеть в кармане, вполз на плечо Северуса и злобно уставился на Долиша, как будто считал его истинным виновником ночного переполоха. 

После ещё получаса довольно беспорядочных с точки зрения Северуса вопросов, авроры объявили, что все преподаватели пока свободны. Все задвигали стульями, но в этот момент поднялся Дамблдор:

— Прошу вашего внимания, — он выглядел угрюмым и усталым. — Властью директора школы Хогвартс и с согласия председателя попечительского совета школы в связи с трагическими событиями объявляю с сегодняшнего дня школу закрытой.

Минерва подалась вперёд, готовая выступить с возражениями, Квиррелл прикрыл рукой рот.

Авроры не стали комментировать слова Дамблдора и даже не выглядели удивленными, из чего Северус сделал вывод, что решение директора не стало для них сюрпризом. И ещё у него появилось предчувствие, что затевается нечто важное, о чём будет известно только избранным, а всё будет знать один Дамблдор. 

Через день утром Хогвартс-экспресс отправлял взволнованных детей в Лондон. 

Северус тоже чувствовал себя школьником, у которого вдруг отменили урок по неинтересному и ненужному ему предмету. Теперь, когда его обязанности не ограничивались одним ведением занятий, Хогвартс стал слишком большой обузой. Северус решил, что пора от нее избавляться. 

Деканы факультетов провожали учеников до платформы. Северус вместе с другими учителями вышел на крыльцо. Когда вереница детей с чемоданами, клетками, метлами в руках скрылась из вида, на плечо Северуса вдруг опустилась тяжелая рука, и Дамблдор, склонившись к нему, сказал негромко:

— Северус, я прошу тебя помочь мне с некоторыми бумагами.

— А где ваш верный паж? — отказывать не хотелось, помогать не хотелось тем более. 

— Ты имеешь в виду Квиринуса? Он уехал в Лондон по делам. 

Северусу показалось, что директор подчеркнуто миролюбив. Наверное, старика утомили волнения последних дней и закрытие Хогвартса. В кабинете директора на столе уже были разложены документы. Подобная работа была хорошо знакома Северусу по «Братству Алхимиков». 

Но, присев к столу, он удивился:

— Планы работы на следующий год? Школа же закрылась!

— Хогвартс — символ магического мира, он обязательно откроется осенью, — строго ответил Дамблдор. — Вот эта и та пачки, — кивнул он на стол, — твои.

Северус молча сортировал бумаги, вписывал нужные цифры около получаса, пока не наткнулся на план поступления первокурсников в школу через десять лет. 

— Ого, количество магов в Хогвартсе в 2002-м году уменьшится на треть! — воскликнул он.

— Да, количество рождающихся в Англии магов уменьшается. Но разве не этого добивается твой Командор? — тут же откликнулся Дамблдор.

— Что мне в вас нравится — вы всегда зрите в корень, — отметил Северус не без яду. — И всегда видите его в два раз большим, чем он есть на самом деле. Хорошо, если не возводите в куб. 

— Что мне в тебе нравится — ты остёр на язык, — не остался в долгу Дамблдор. — И всегда говоришь в два раза больше того, чем следовало бы. 

— Мои подчинённые терпят, — высокомерно сказал Северус. 

— Я не твой подчинённый.

— А я не ваш. 

— Разумеется. Ты работай, не отвлекайся. 

Северус раздражённо фыркнул. 

— Не понимаю, почему я это делаю, — проворчал он.

— В порядке одолжения, — любезно объяснил Дамблдор. 

— Вы нуждаетесь в том, чтобы вам делали одолжения? 

— Я нуждаюсь в помощниках. 

— Тогда вам следует снизить планку. Или вы следуете принципу: «Много званых, но мало избранных»? — пустил Северус пробный шар. 

Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Избранные нужны для другого. 

— Догадываюсь, для чего.

— Вот как?

— Чтобы умирать во имя ваших идей, — бросил Северус. 

— Ты путаешь избранных с отборными агнцами. Они не жертвы, они — герои. 

— Они глупцы. Разве бывают идеи, ради которых стоило бы отдать жизнь?

— Спроси об этом у Томаса Снейпа, Северус. Он считает, что есть.

— И вы тоже?

Дамблдор утвердительно склонил голову.

— Стало быть, он ученик, достойный своего учителя, — не удержался от колкости Северус.

— Он мне не ученик, — Дамблдор выпрямился в кресле, и Северус понял, что угодил в больное место.

— Вы не можете отрицать очевидного факта — он у вас учился.

— Не будем об этом говорить.

— Педагогическая неудача?

В светлых глазах Альбуса сверкнули голубые электрические искры.

— Стало быть, ты не идеалист, — Дамблдор вернулся к прежней теме, словно вынося за скобки произошедший инцидент.

— Я этого не понимаю, — признался Северус. — Я могу представить себя отдающим жизнь за близкого мне человека, но идея — это просто чьи-то представления о мире, которые их носитель пытается мне навязать. Ваши так называемые герои появляются в результате самообмана или же просто стремления к смерти человека, не умеющего справиться со своей жизнью.

— Ты совершенно не прав.

— Со своей точки зрения, я прав, — возразил Северус. — А чем моя точка зрения хуже любой другой?

— Ничем, если только твои глаза открыты, — мягко сказал Дамблдор. — Твоя привязанность к Тому ослепляет тебя. Чьих взглядов ты придерживаешься в действительности — своих или его?

— Своих, Альбус. Я всегда придерживаюсь своих взглядов и блюду собственные интересы, в лучших традициях своего факультета. У Командора не все получается, но ведь и вы ничего лучшего не предлагаете. Легко наблюдать за чужой работой и критиковать её со стороны. Если вам что-то не нравится — помогите это исправить.

— Твоему Командору не нужна помощь «стерильного», — на миг маска добродушия слетела с лица Альбуса, и Северус внутренне вздрогнул. — О, нет, только не моя! Ты и сам это видишь, Северус. Ты не можешь не понимать, что происходит. Неужели тебе всё равно? Его политика аморальна. 

— Как и любая политика, ведь внутренняя её суть заключается в отрицании любых моральных принципов, — Северус смотрел на свои руки, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с Дамблдором. —Политик может действовать грязно, подло, как угодно, и только одного права он лишён — права на ошибку. Если он потеряет власть, его затопчут — но только если он потеряет власть. 

Альбус молчал. Северус повернулся к нему. 

Директор сидел, закрыв лицо ладонью.

— Мне уйти? 

— Да, наверное, — Дамблдор уронил руку; худая, испещренная старческой «гречкой» кисть повисла в воздухе. — Я не знаю, как до тебя достучаться, Северус. Наверное, никак. Мне придется ждать, пока ты сам дойдёшь до всего своим умом. 

— Вряд ли это случится. 

— Когда это случится, не делай глупостей. Приходи ко мне.

— И это будет самая большая глупость в моей жизни, — проворчал Северус уже стоя на движущейся лестнице.

Примечания:  
«Жирная утка» — ресторан в графстве Беркшир, шеф-повар которого, Хестон Блюменталь, является поклонником молекулярной кухни, В её основе лежит тщательный анализ физических явлений, происходящих при приготовлении блюд, а изюминкой является оксюморонное сочетание пищевых продуктов. Например, в беркширском ресторане можно отведать жареные сардины с мороженым и горчицей, мороженое из бекона с яичницей или кашу из улиток.

фон Гогенгейм, Филипп Ауреол Теофраст Бомбаст (Парацельс) (1493-1541) — прославленный врач, натурфилософ и алхимик эпохи Возрождения.

Parens Scientiarum — булла, которой в 1231 году была дарована автономия Парижскому университету, которой власти были ограничены в судебных полномочиях по отношению к схоларам, вплоть до того, что канцлер не имел права арестовать схолара.


	4. Chapter 4

4 глава

Тридцатого августа толпа на Диагон-аллее была такой, что даже зверское выражение лица Северуса не избавляло его от толчков и ударов локтями. Северус ругал себя последними словами за то, что протянул до конца августа с получением своего заказа в одной из алхимических лавок. В конце концов, в него врезался какой-то человек, замотанный в полосатую тогу. Человек при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался Людо Бэгманом, а тога — ярким флагом.

— О, дорогой коллега! — Жизнерадостности Бэгмана можно было только позавидовать. — Хогвартс снова открыт, и мы с вами совсем скоро будем общаться с молодым поколением! А я вот на квиддичный матч.

— Что, сегодня играет Гриффиндор? 

— Нет, это цвета «Пушек Педдл». Оранжевый и бордовый, а не алый и золотой, как у Гриффиндора. Я ведь когда-то начинал в «Пушках Педдл», не знали? Да, играл за них три года. Какой у них был тогда ловец — Ахиллес Монтегю! Помните, как он за сборную играл? Когда я уходил к «Осам», мне команда подарила шарф с волшебными автографами. А уж как мы тогда перепились на вечеринке! Это сейчас «Пушки» стали слабоваты, в прошлый раз продули швейцарским «Мантикорам». Позор! Но я всё равно на них надеюсь. Ну, до встречи, приятно было поболтать! 

Он хлопнул Северуса по плечу так, что тот выронил свои свертки и едва успел уберечь их от башмаков прохожих, поспешно выкрикнув: «Accio!» 

— Чтоб ты провалился, дурак! — сказал Северус в сердцах, но разноцветного Бэгмана уже и след простыл. 

Северус успел дойти до Ноктюрн-аллеи, прежде чем озарение снизошло на него. Он остановился посреди улицы как вкопанный.

Все вдруг встало на места, обрело смысл: и внезапная травма мадам Хуч, и то, что Бэгман постоянно собирал вокруг себя младшеклассников, и палочка, пропавшая у рэйвенкловки, пока она была на квиддичном поле, и то, что маленький Ромул увлекся квиддичем, и то, что в свой последний вечер он, по словам де Варни, должен был встретиться с кем-то взрослым.

Первый раз Бэгман успел благополучно исчезнуть с места преступления. Впрочем, нет, не благополучно — забыл забрать у мальчика подаренный шарф цветов «Пушек». Второй раз Северус с Квирреллом практически застукали его на месте преступления. В третий раз он наложил на свою жертву Imperio.

Мало-помалу лихорадочное возбуждение уступало место растерянности. 

Детективы-любители из дешевеньких маггловских книг, которыми в свое время зачитывалась мать Северуса, после озарения обычно устраивали подозреваемому очную ставку, на которой тот вольно или невольно сознавался в преступлении. Или же оповещали полицейского инспектора — своего хорошего знакомого. 

Оповещать Долиша о своем открытии Северусу ой как не хотелось, относительно очной ставки идей тоже не было, не было и ответов на самые главные вопросы: зачем Бэгман убивает детей и почему эти смерти связаны с большим количеством магических аномалий? 

Но информация про шарф Бэгмана была слишком важной, чтобы её скрывать. 

Стоп. Зачем разговаривать именно с Долишем, когда можно было обратиться прямо к главе аврората — Аластору Хмури?

Северус покачал головой. Хмури не воспринял всерьёз его помощь в салемском деле; скорее всего, просто выбросил его письмо вместе с сережкой или подвеской — Северус так и не разобрался, что за вещь ему отдали оборотни. Где гарантия, что Хмури на этот раз соизволит принять информацию к сведению? 

Северусу нужен был кто-то, кто внимательно выслушает его и предпримет определенные шаги. 

«Не делай глупостей. Приходи ко мне», — как наяву прозвучали в его голове слова Дамблдора, сказанные весной. Заманчиво. Но Северус тряхнул головой, отметая эту возможность — связываться с Дамблдором было опасно. 

Северус наконец заметил, что уже некоторое время стоит столбом посреди улицы, и прохожие оглядываются на него; он медленно двинулся вдоль грязноватых маленьких лавочек. Возле одной из них его взгляд задержался на газете, выглядывающей из мусорной урны: на колдографии Командор пожимал руку какому-то иностранцу. Северус улыбнулся и аппарировал к входу в Министерство.

***  
Командор рассматривал себя в зеркале. В его шевелюре заметно прибавилось седых волос.

— Красиво старитесь, — почтительно произнесло зеркало.

Томас поморщился. Сильная личная магия сохраняла его тело и дух, и напоминаний о возрасте Томас не любил.

— Мой Командор, — заглянул в дверь Бетельгейзе, — я встретил в вестибюле Северуса Снейпа. Он хотел повидать вас, но девчонки в секретариате записали его в общую очередь по личным вопросам.

Командор кивнул на невысказанный вопрос:

— Проси!

Бонкар неуклюже выбрался из-за кресла.

— Что, соскучился? — потрепал его по загривку Томас. — Надо было тебе завести роман по переписке с горгульей у дверей Дамблдора. Она, надо полагать, регулярно встречает нашего Северуса. Глядишь, и тебе бы перепало. Может быть, и мне затеять переписку с Дамблдором? Нет, лучше посадить его под замок. Тогда Северусу придется просить моего разрешения на свидания с господином директором школы Чародейства и Волшебства… А разрешения я не дам.

Томас все ещё улыбался, представляя себе Дамблдора в камере, когда дверь отворилась, и появился Северус. Вид он имел мрачный и торжественный. 

«Мать-Кибела! — подумал Томас в отчаянии. — Неужели принёс мне ещё одно пророчество?»

На этот раз ему повезло: Северус принёс ему средство от самой большой головной боли этого года. 

Выслушав рассказ Северуса, Томас спросил:

— Что ты знаешь о Неназываемых?

— Очень мало, — Северус поглядел на него с любопытством. — Поттеры собирались их разбудить… по официальной версии. Легенды о Биллингтоне. Больше ничего. 

— «Некрономикон», — сказал Томас. — Абдул аль-Хазред. 

Северус приоткрыл рот.

— Да, именно эта книга. Кто просил передать её Бэгману? 

Северус замялся. 

— Рудольф Лестрэндж, — сам себе ответил Томас.

— Он не читает по-арабски, — сказал Северус поспешно. — Никто из Лестрэнджей не читает. 

— Ты их защищаешь? Как ты думаешь, кто натравил на тебя Долиша? Лестрэндж-старший. И не говори мне, что Рудольф не знал; он ведь аврор. 

— Знал, не знал, какая мне разница? — Северус покраснел. — Меня попросили, я передал. Это вы с Лестрэнджами детей крестите, не я. Чем, кстати, я не угодил Лестрэнджу-старшему?

— Не скажу, — злорадно ответил Томас. — Спроси у Лестрэнджа-младшего. Это ты с ним по ресторанам ходишь, не я. Так вот, о Неназываемых. Ты подтвердил мои догадки, что мы имеем дело с чем-то большим, нежели убийства, совершаемые обычным маньяком. У Бэгмана была иная цель… Разумеется, это должен был оказаться Бэгман. Больше, видишь ли, некому. 

— Значит, вы все знали без меня? — Северус не смог скрыть своего разочарования. — Я пришёл зря. 

— Вовсе нет. — Томас потянулся через стол и похлопал его по руке. — Благодаря тебе все звенья соединились в цепь, и ею мы прикуём преступника к стене камеры в Азкабане. Кроме того, я просто рад тебя видеть.

Бетельгейзе принес сыр, орехи и кларет. 

— Стало быть, убийства являются частью ритуала пробуждения Неназываемых? 

— Вряд ли. Я советовался с одним… знатоком ритуалов. Он считает, что у Бэгмана была иная цель. Для пробуждения древних богов нужен определенный набор артефактов, передаваемых из поколения в поколения. Но что делать самозваным жрецам, родители которых вместо того, чтобы совершать загадочные обряды, торговали рыбой или служили в банке? 

— В Хогвартсе спрятан какой-то артефакт? — предположил Северус. 

— Может быть, и не один. Проблема в том, что никто не станет прятать артефакт, не защитив его охранными заклинаниями. 

— Кровь невинных, — сообразил Северус. — Однако уже после первого убийства можно было сообразить, что кровь невинных — плохая защита. Почему Бэгман продолжал упорствовать? 

— Возможно, он неверно истолковал тексты. Что если невинное дитя совсем ни при чем? Или кроме невинности ребёнок должен обладать ещё каким-то качеством?

— Бедные дети, — заметил Северус. 

Командор посмотрел на него недоверчиво. Северус вспыхнул. 

— Думаете, у меня нет жалости?

— Думаю, её запасы так ограничены, что ты бережешь её для избранных. 

— Ладно, — проворчал Северус. — Вы правы. Но Ромула мне действительно жаль. Я ведь его лечил! 

Старший кивнул, закрывая тему. 

— Третья жертва была последней. Завтра с Бэгманом будет покончено. Возьмем его живьем и устроим показательный процесс. У тебя много дел в Институте? 

— Как всегда. Впрочем, ничего особенного. Обычная текучка. 

— Ты ведь не собираешься возвращаться в Хогвартс? 

В начале лета Северус намеревался предупредить Дамблдора о своем уходе, однако перспектива предстоящего разговора представлялась ему малоприятной, и он откладывал его, пока не стало слишком поздно. Разумеется, если бы он сейчас заявил, что не желает более подвизаться в роли преподавателя, Дамблдору осталось бы только смириться и искать замену, но после некоторых размышлений Северус решил так не поступать. 

Во-первых, Дамблдор говорил, будто Николя Фламель собирается посетить Англию. Если Северус разорвет отношения с директором Хогвартса, на встречу с Фламелем рассчитывать не приходится — старый алхимик нелюдим; меж тем, Северус не только на нее рассчитывал, но даже успел заготовить список вопросов, которые намеревался как бы невзначай задать Фламелю. 

Во-вторых, семикурсников, занятия у которых он вел, лишили возможности сдать выпускные экзамены в прошлом учебном году. Северус ревниво представил недоучку, который займет его место и собьет его учеников с толку. Все его труды пойдут прахом, и получится, что он совершенно напрасно страдал в этой чёртовой школе целый год. Кроме того, Северус приметил нескольких выпускников для «Братства» — как бы их кто-нибудь не переманил. В конце концов, много ли ума было у него самого в шестнадцать? Если бы не встреча с Командором, бегал бы сейчас на сворке у Хмури. 

Все это Северус давно обдумал, поэтому сейчас ответил без промедления:

— Я решил остаться ещё на год, но новые группы брать не буду. Помогу семикурсникам сдать СОВы и доведу до выпуска бывший шестой курс. 

— Тебя Дамблдор уговорил? — спросил Командор резко.

Его хорошее настроение улетучилось на глазах.

«Ну и досадил же ему старик!» — подумал Северус, а вслух произнес:

— Нет. Я сам так решил. С Дамблдором я не виделся с июня. Не знаю, примет ли он меня — наша последняя встреча завершилась ссорой.

Тут Северус слегка покривил душой и, как оказалось, не напрасно: складка на лбу Командора разгладилась. 

— Чувствуешь ответственность перед учениками? Прекрасно. Если Дамблдор откажет тебе в месте, ты попросишь его уступить?

— Нет, этого я делать не собираюсь. Не настолько я ответственный человек, чтобы унижаться перед ним ради учеников, — чистосердечно ответил Северус. 

Он был совершенно уверен, что Дамблдор не заговорит об его отставке, а стало быть, и просить ни о чём не придется. 

— Надеюсь видеть тебя чаще, — лицо Командора совершенно прояснилось. — Теперь, когда мы нашли объяснение убийствам, тебе не придется торчать в Хогвартсе круглые сутки. 

— Разумеется, — Северус улыбнулся в ответ. — Если только сумею прорваться сквозь заслон церберш-секретарш. Бонкар, признавайся, это ты их выдрессировал? 

Горгул обнюхал его руку, получил кусочек горного хрусталя и одобрительно заворчал — с годами он полюбил прозрачные, как леденцы, камешки. 

Командор поднялся, показывая, что разговор закончен, протянул Северусу руку:

— Завтра держись от Хогвартса подальше. Последний день лета будет жарким. 

Уходя, Северус слышал, как Командор приказывает Бетельгейзе срочно вызвать Линкея и Хмури. 

«Держаться от Хогвартса подальше? — сказал он себе, — Как бы ни так! Уж я-то имею право понаблюдать за развязкой этой истории». 

Он немного задержался в приёмной, надеясь, что Хмури возьмет с собой кого-нибудь из подчиненных и этот подчиненный окажется не Долишем. Ему повезло: Хмури сопровождал Арес Спиннет. В кабинет Командора Ари не пустили, и Северус успел договориться, что на следующий день встретит их группу в Хогвартсе и присоединится к ней. 

Ари согласился не сразу, но Северус пообещал, что станет проводником его группы в Хогвартсе, а кроме того найдет способ выманить Бэгмана, чтобы того можно было застать врасплох. 

— Ты знаешь, — сказал Северус, глядя на Ари честными глазами, — эти убийства грозят обернуться национальным бедствием. Дай маньяку волю, и он действительно разбудит Неназываемых. 

Ари вздрогнул. 

— Он правда собирается это сделать?

«Поттеров вспомнил», — подумал Северус. 

— Нет, мы тут шутки шутим! — произнес он, добавив в голос точно выверенную дозу досады. — Он троих детей убил. Тебе, может, всё равно, а я их знал лично. 

— Мне не всё равно, — сердито ответил Арес. — У меня там племяшка. Только, Снейп, штатские не имеют права участвовать в операциях. Если узнают, что я тебе это позволил, с меня голову снимут. 

— Я не буду участвовать, просто рядом постою, — Северус исподтишка взглянул на Спиннета и вкрадчиво добавил: — Что если маньяк скроется? А у меня как у хогвартского профессора, между прочим, доступ ко всем школьным паролям. Ты представляешь, что произойдет, если ему удастся призвать древних богов? 

Судя по выражению лица, Спиннет не представлял, и от этого возможность подобного исхода пугала его ещё больше. 

— Ладно, — выдавил он. — Но если что, я не при чем. 

В приёмной появился Бетельгейзе. 

— Я выйду, — сказал Спиннет неловко. — Мне тут… надо кое-куда. 

— Приятно было встретиться, — откликнулся Северус. — Рад, что «Пушки» выиграли. 

— Они проиграли, — моргнул Арес.

— Вот как? Ну и чёрт с ними.

Северус тоже пошёл к выходу, но Бетельгейзе остановил его вопросом: 

— Вы возвращаетесь в Хогвартс? 

Северус поглядел на Бетельгейзе с удивлением — прежде тот никогда не задавал личных вопросов. 

— Да.

— Командору не нравится ваше пребывание в школе. 

Северус пожал плечами. 

— Не представляю, как бы я жил, если бы всякий раз перед тем, как сделать что-нибудь, думал, понравится это Командору или нет. При всей своей вспыльчивости он отходчив. 

— Что вы! — удивился Бетельгейзе. — Командор исключительно сдержанный человек, я никогда раньше не встречал подобного самообладания. Но он никогда ничего не забывает и не прощает. 

Северус пробормотал что-то неопределённое и поспешил ретироваться. Из Министерства он вышел в состоянии легкого ошеломления. Ему столько раз приходилось выслушивать выговоры Снейпа-старшего, если тот не одобрял какой-нибудь поступок Северуса или считал неверной разрабатываемую им идею; гневный огонь в глазах, постукиванье по столу кулаком или стаканом, на донышке которого плескался бренди — какая уж тут сдержанность! Сопротивление заводило его ещё больше, но Северус не боялся ему возражать: Старший действительно был отходчив и после всегда старался загладить вспышку комплиментом или очередной поблажкой Институту. 

Северуса эти выговоры раздражали и в то же время льстили — он чувствовал, что небезразличен Командору. В конце концов, он сам был не подарок, и если не кричал на своих подчиненных, то уж язвил от души. Не ему было судить Командора за вспыльчивость, однако назвать того сдержанным ему бы и в голову не пришло.

Уменьшенные свертки лежали в кармане мантии. Северус собирался поработать, но сейчас решил отдохнуть и выспаться. Кто знает, каким будет следующий день? Наверное, жарким, как предсказал Командор. 

***  
На следующее утро Северус присоединился к группе авроров, аппарировавших на окраину Хогсмида. Хмури, сам возглавлявший операцию, зыркнул на него своим волшебным глазом, но ничего не сказал. У границы хогвартских земель их поджидал Ранкорн. Он разомкнул защитные заклинания, впуская авроров, вполголоса отрапортовал Хмури:

— Бэгман прибыл в школу поздно вечером и остается там до настоящего момента. В замке дежурят авроры Кормак Маккиннон и Вероника Сметли. Пока все спокойно, никто ни о чём не знает, в том числе и Дамблдор.

Долиша не было ни среди авроров группы захвата, ни в хогвартском замке, и Северус злорадно подумал, что того отстранили от дела.

Все вместе они вошли в замок и вскоре оказались в коридоре возле комнат Бэгмана. 

— У него на входе картина-страж, и если мы нейтрализуем ее… — начал Ранкорн.

— Постой, — перебил его Хмури, — мы же не зря взяли с собой Снейпа-младшего. Давай, Снейп, не стой столбом, вызови эту мразь.

Северус нахмурился и уже собирался дать Хмури достойный ответ, но ссориться возле дверей Бэгмана неожиданно расхотелось. Он глянул на рассредоточившихся вдоль коридора авроров с палочками наизготовку и подошёл к картине. На полотне, развалившись на старинном мощном стуле, дремал какой-то фламандец.

— Сударь, сообщите профессору Людо Бэгману, что его ожидает профессор Северус Снейп.

— Профессора Бэгмана нет в комнатах, — сонно отозвался портрет. — Он в Большом зале.

— И какой, к василиску, толк от твоих дежурных? — закричал на Ранкорна Хмури. 

— Они входы охраняют, — невозмутимо ответил тот.

До завтрака оставалось ещё порядочно времени, и в Большом зале за преподавательским столом сидели только Квиррелл, Макгонагалл и Бэгман. Едва авроры появились в дверях, Квиринус с Минервой, до этого что-то увлеченно обсуждавшие, замолчали, а помятый Бэгман поднялся на ноги. Двойное заклятие обездвиживания заставило его застыть у стола. 

Хмури с торжественным видом сообщил Бэгману, что задерживает его по подозрению в убийствах. Квиррелл выглядел так, будто Petrificus Totalus срикошетил в него. Северус видел, как покраснело от внутреннего напряжения лицо Бэгмана, и решил, что тот пытается избавиться от действия заклинания, парализовавшего его. 

Макгонагалл тихо ахнула, глядя за спину аврорам. Северус обернулся, несколько авроров — тоже. Посмотреть было на что: от центральных дверей Большого зала к ним спешил второй Бэгман, как две капли похожий на первого.

— Господа, — задыхаясь, начал он, — этот человек самозванец! Он находится под действием полиморфного зелья. Он оглушил меня и запер в моих комнатах. Пусть он покажет свое истинное лицо!

— Finite Incantatem! — Заклинание, сорвавшееся с уст молоденького аврора, потонуло в «Нет!» Хмури.

Но Бэгманы, теперь оба свободные, были уже рядом друг с другом. В них полетело несколько беспорядочных Petrificus, выпущенных очнувшимися аврорами. Результат этих заклинаний был ошарашивающим только в переносном смысле: у всех на глазах очертания тела Бэгмана несколько раз расплывались и каждый раз в зале появлялся новый Людо Бэгман с растрепанной шевелюрой и волшебной палочкой в руках. В следующий момент пятеро Бэгманов словно по команде бросились в разные стороны, к центральной и боковым дверям.

— За ними, — крикнул Хмури, — заклинаниями не пользоваться, это им только на руку, ловить ручками или сетью. 

Авроры быстро разбились на пять маленьких отрядов. 

— Давай с нами, — крикнул Спиннет Северусу.

Очнувшийся от столбняка Квиррелл, присоединился к другому отряду.  
Северусу и аврорам удалось не упустить своего Бэгмана, но он успел их порядочно опередить. Они бежали по прохладным коридорам школы, и в душе Северуса поднималось что-то древнее, животное — то радостное напряжение, которое испытывает хищник, преследующий свою жертву. 

Бэгман выбежал к лестницам и бросился вверх по ступеням. На взгляд Северуса это была не слишком хорошая тактика, более разумно со стороны маньяка было бы затеряться в лабиринте коридоров. Но у Бэгмана, как оказалось, была своя цель.

— Интересно, наш — настоящий или призрак? — тяжело дыша, спросил незнакомый Северусу аврор. 

Ему никто не ответил.

К счастью, бежать вверх по ступенькам пришлось недолго. Бэгман бросился вперёд по галерее третьего этажа и футов через сто резко свернул вправо. 

«Третий этаж, тот самый, где появлялись трупы», — отметил про себя Северус.

Они вывернули из-за угла и увидели Бэгмана. Арес Спиннет замер, знаком велев своим спутникам также остановиться. 

Бэгман стоял, раскинув руки; сине-зелёные огоньки, словно огни святого Эльма, предвещающие смерть, роились вокруг него. Его лицо утратило человеческие черты походило на морду гиены. Факелы в коридоре погасли, но его постепенно наполнял бледный свет. Внезапно в стене открылась ниша. Северус не видел ясно, что там находится, но Бэгман уже с безумным тявкающим смехом протянул обе руки и схватил нечто, похожее на бутон лотоса. Отливавшие сталью лепестки бутона стали раскрываться, и Бэгман издал ликующий крик. 

В коридоре нарастал высокий звук, почти неслышимый и невыносимый. Северус обеими руками схватился за виски. Бэгман, озаренный призрачным светом, продолжал удерживать стальной цветок в вытянутых руках. Цветок начал вращаться, сначала медленно, потом быстрее и быстрее, потом он поднялся с ладоней Бэгмана в воздух и, не переставая вращаться, разбрызгивая во все стороны блики света, на миг приблизился к шее извлекшего его из тайника человека. 

Расстояние не помешало Северусу увидеть, как острые металлические лепестки полоснули по горлу Бэгмана. И в тот же момент исчезли и артефакт, и ниша. И Бэгман тоже исчез — только на месте, где он стоял, повторяя очертания его фигуры, появился столб мелких крылатых духов, уже знакомых Северусу.

Духи порхнули по все стороны, и в коридоре воцарилась темнота.

— Lumos, — неуверенно произнес Спиннет.

Северус и авроры медленно оглядывались по сторонам, потом Спиннет осторожно подошёл к месту, где был тайник.

— Всем аврорам собраться в правой галерее третьего этажа, — прогрохотал вдруг усиленный заклинаниями голос Хмури.

Когда Северус вместе с аврорами оказался в нужной галерее, там уже собрались другие авроры, Квиррелл, профессор Моро и Макгонагалл. Все они обступили тело Бэгмана с почти отделенной от тела головой. Пол был усыпан каменной крошкой. 

— Он появился тут буквально из воздуха и уже мёртвый, — пояснили вновь прибывшим. 

— А тот Бэгман, за которым мы бежали, взорвался, как каменная статуя. 

— Все взорвались, — отозвался Хмури.

— Все, кроме нашего, — вздохнул Спиннет и кратко пересказал, что им довелось увидеть.

— Хочешь поприсутствовать при обыске? — шепнул он минутой позже. 

Северус кивнул. Остальных преподавателей в комнаты Бэгмана не пустили. 

Минерва была вне себя от возмущения и фыркала, как кошка, которую люди оставили за дверями, а сами занялись чем-то интересным. Профессор Моро философски пожал плечами и отправился к своим питомцам. 

— Расскажете потом, что там, — Квиррелл покосился на Спиннета. 

— Угу, — неопределенно ответил Северус. 

Как только его впустили в комнаты, он сразу понял, что зря пришёл — ничего ему увидеть не дадут. Стоило ему потянуться к стопке книг на письменном столе Бэгмана, рядом вырос аврор и рявкнул:

— Нельзя! 

Узнал и добавил вежливее: 

— … сэр. 

Но к книгам притронуться не позволил. 

В спальне Бэгмана собралась кучка авроров. Они смотрели на выжженную над изголовьем постели надпись: «Вера — это кровь». 

— Стерильный, — протянул кто-то с отвращением. — Помешались на своей крови. 

— Нет, это другое, — сказал Северус, не оборачиваясь.

— Что «другое»? — резко спросил Хмури. 

Северус пожал плечами. 

— Я вам больше не нужен? 

— Как будто раньше нужен был, — проворчал Хмури. 

— Прекрасно. Я ухожу. 

— Не обижайся, — Хмури похлопал его по плечу, потом отвел в сторону. — Командору не понравится, что ты полез в самое пекло. 

— В какое ещё пекло? — Северус хмыкнул. — Было не жарче, чем во время матча по квиддичу. 

— Ладно, ладно. Я ему ничего не скажу. 

— Ради Мерлина, не делайте мне одолжений. 

— Не психуй. Я тебе добра желаю. Слушай, с кем Бэгман часто общался? 

— Со всеми преподавателями. С учениками. 

— Я думаю, был заговор, — Хмури повернулся и ещё раз посмотрел на надпись. 

— Не было заговора, Аластор. Бэгман действовал один. 

— Это ты так говоришь, — процедил Хмури. 

— Я и Командор! — прошипел Северус. — У вас есть убийца. Забирайте его и оставьте нас в покое. 

— Он мёртв. Мертвец не может рассказать о своих сообщниках. 

Северус только рукой махнул. 

Бдительный аврор по-прежнему торчал возле письменного стола. Северус сделал незаметный жест. Взгляд аврора поплыл.

— Вас Хмури зовет, — сказал ему Северус. 

Аврор покорно, как зомби, направился на звук голоса Хмури. 

Пирамиду книг увенчивала потрёпанная записная книжка в переплёте из кожи, подозрительно напоминавшей человеческую. Северус сунул её в карман и вышел. 

Представление закончилось, занавес опустился; злодей провалился в ад, добродетель восторжествовала, так почему же Северуса не покидало чувство, что мира в Хогвартсе больше не будет? Что-то проснулось, древнее, как Неназываемые, и столь же охочее до человеческих жертв. 

Сзади послышались тяжёлые неровные шаги. 

— Книжку отдай, — проскрипел Хмури. 

— Какую книжку? — Северус ухмыльнулся. 

— Мне-то глаза не отведёшь, умник. 

Северус протянул ему записную книжку. Хмури окинул его осуждающим взглядом и захромал прочь. 

«Надо сказать Командору, чтобы окоротил Аластора, пока он не придумал какое-нибудь «дело учителей», — подумал Северус. — С него станется, с ретивого». 

***  
На следующий день Северус наблюдал за традиционным шоу с участием примы — Сортировочной Шляпы. Альбус, только утром вернувшийся в Хогвартс, встретил его радушно, но ни словом не обмолвился про Бэгмана. Северус сделал вывод, что директор отнесся к поимке преступника аврорами без особого восторга.

Всю неделю газеты пестрели статьями о погоне за хогвартским маньяком. Ни одно научное открытие Северуса не вызывало такого всплеска интереса к нему, как несколько строчек в газетной статье: «Неоценимую помощь в раскрытии и поимке сумасшедшего маньяка оказал директор института «Братство алхимиков», мастер зельеварения Хогвартса профессор С. Снейп.» 

Хогвартских младшекурсников, глазевших на него с открытым ртом, Северус распугивал Мрачными Взглядами, но когда в Братстве один за другим к нему стали являться сотрудники с поздравлениями, Северус взвыл. Одно радовало: два дня в неделю, которые Северус теперь уделял преподаванию в школе, были ему не в тягость. 

В конце недели курьер доставил ему прямо в руки портключ и приказ явиться в поместье Командора. 

На встречу Северус отправился не без опасений. После их разговора, решившего судьбу Бэгмана, Снейп-старший ни разу не напомнил о себе. Северус подозревал, Командору не понравились его сыскные инициативы, и Нотт эти опасения подтвердил, сообщив, что, услышав на общем совещании от Хмури об участии Северуса в погоне, Старший потемнел лицом и велел Аластору впредь отсекать штатских на подступах к месту, где проводится операция. Однако ослушаться вторично было невозможно, да и не хотелось — Северусу не терпелось рассказать об увиденном Командору и спросить его мнения относительно некоторых неясных ему моментов. 

Он надел новый сюртук, стянул волосы в «хвост» — по какой-то непонятной Северусу причине эта причёска нравилось Командору, хотя какая бы разница? — выдохнул и активизировал портал. 

***  
Было ли то умиротворяющим влиянием места, избранного для встречи — в этом саду даже тона повышать не хотелось, не то, что ссориться — или Командор действительно был отходчив, но разговор начался на удивление спокойно. 

Северусу хотелось думать, что его помощь оценили по достоинству, как ценили его научную работу, и Томас Снейп не сказал ничего, чтобы разубедить его в этом мнении. 

Холодный сентябрьский дождь остался где-то в другом мире: Северус оказался среди теплого золота середины осени, запертого в этом саду, как в шкатулке. 

Томас Снейп глядел на облака и вянущие метелки цветов, а Северус рассматривал его. Спокойное величие Командора, целостность его натуры контрастировали с образом Дамблдора, в котором сквозь прорези маски впавшего в детство старика смотрел мудрец, а за мудрецом скрывался хитрый политик, и не было никакой возможности определить, какое из лиц настоящее. 

Командор спросил о подробностях погони за Бэгманом. Северус начал рассказывать и сам не заметил, как увлекся — и вновь он сравнил Командора с Дамблдором, и снова не в пользу последнего: именно Томасу Снейпу удалось распутать это сложное дело. Конечно, Северус ему помог, но именно Командор смог сложить все разрозненные факты в единую картину, четко назвать и мотив, и преступника и, самое важное, прекратить кровавую трагедию в стенах Хогвартса. Дамблдору этого не удалось, а ведь Бэгман почти год был у него на глазах. Командор читал в душах людей, как в открытой книге. Северус до сих пор удивлялся, как за пятнадцать минут он успел разглядеть в пареньке, мечтавшем об аврорате, таланты зельевара…

— Если ты за столько лет так и не оставил мыслей об аврорате, я в момент устрою тебя к Хмури — тому как раз стажёров не хватает, — бросил Командор. 

… хотя насмешливое напоминание об этом его и не порадовало. 

Северус заметил, что Командор смотрит на него с улыбкой, и, пользуясь благоприятным моментом, поспешил задать несколько вопросов, которые не давали ему покоя:

— Как Бэгмана угораздило свихнуться на этих Неназываемых?

— Боюсь, точно мы этого уже никогда не узнаем. Несколько лет назад его брат стал замечать за ним некоторые странности, но значения этому не придал. У Бэгмана, кстати, нашли целый архив публикаций о Поттерах и Биллингтонах.

— Да, — кивнул Северус, — он даже младшего Поттера пытался расспрашивать, но безрезультатно.

Они ещё немного поговорили о подробностях дела, а потом Командор протянул Северусу лист пергамента с гербами — представление к ордену. 

Северус на миг потерял дар речи — такого издевательского наказания он не ожидал. Он был готов к гневу Томаса Снейпа, хотя в глубине души надеялся на крепкое рукопожатие и слова благодарности, а его превращали в шута, делая вид, что вручают орден.

— Орден Амергина Всевидящего ? Да, я вас ослушался, но зачем же издеваться? 

— Можно подумать, ты всю жизнь провел шпионом во вражеском тылу, — хмыкнул Томас. — Не будь таким подозрительным. Газеты сделали из тебя героя, и я должен тебя поощрить. Прими орден. Ты его заслужил. 

Северус расслабился и улыбнулся. Кто бы мог подумать, что его юношеские мечты, заставлявшие когда-то сердце биться сильнее, осуществятся! Он в самом деле оказал большую услугу стране и Командору, и тот награждает его орденом, и пусть обстановка оказалась не торжественной, как в далеких мечтах, а по-домашнему простой, всё равно Северус покраснел от удовольствия. 

— При награждении будут присутствовать журналисты? — спросил он. 

— Если не хочешь публичности, я могу сделать церемонию приватной. 

— Нет, зачем же? Для репутации Института будет полезно, если его директор получит правительственную награду. Вы же знаете, как все эти иностранцы неравнодушны ко всяким знакам отличия. 

В глазах Командора загорелись весёлые огоньки. 

Ну и что такого? — подумал Северус, краснея ещё сильнее. — Что плохого в том, если мне нравится, когда мои заслуги получают официальное признание? «Спасибо» к мантии не приколешь.

— Будут тебе журналисты, — сказал Командор так добродушно, как будто обещал малышу новую игрушку.

— Я не просил, — обиделся Северус. — Интересы Института... 

— Разумеется, — кивнул Командор. — Исключительно в интересах Института.

Северус подозрительно посмотрел на него, но тот уже отвернулся.

Они медленно двинулись по дорожке — Командор впереди, Северус за ним.

Бонкар резвился среди камней и, глядя на него, Северус пожалел, что оставил Рэта дома. Командор остановился, огляделся по сторонам, будто бы что-то искал, потом вдруг резко развернулся и с каким-то диким выражением лица бросился на Северуса. Первой мыслью Северуса было, что Командор сошёл с ума, а в следующую секунду он грянулся на землю, тяжёлое тело упало сверху, вышибая дух, и в глазах потемнело.

***  
За пределами поместья был ветреный, холодный день, ещё не начавшая желтеть листва от дождя блестела, точно лакированная; здесь же, в саду, недвижно стояли деревья, багряные, как облака на закате, и поздние розы роняли лепестки на увядающую траву. В кустах сонно тенькала птица.

— Люблю осень, — сказал Томас Северусу, с любопытством глядевшему на сад, раскрашенный в октябрьские цвета.

— Недолго ждать осталось.

— И не люблю ждать.

Томас улыбнулся. 

С утра у него было хорошее настроение, впервые за всю последнюю неделю, и появление настороженного, но явно обрадованного встречей Северуса улучшило его ещё сильнее. 

Правда, от «шпильки» он не удержался:

— Если ты за столько лет так и не оставил мыслей об аврорате, я в момент устрою тебя к Хмури — тому как раз стажёров не хватает. 

— Мне лестна ваша забота, — ответил Северус небрежно, — но никакой опасности не было. Я просто развлекался. 

«Не лезь не в свое дело», — услышал Томас и отвернулся, подавляя гнев. 

«Он не понимает, почему я о нём беспокоюсь, — сказал он себе. — Он не знает истинных причин; если сейчас я сорвусь, только его напугаю — опять начнёт от меня шарахаться, как барышня от хулигана». 

— Хорошо. Так что там случилось с Бэгманом?

— Не может быть, чтобы вы не знали этого из отчётов авроров, — протянул Северус с недоверием.

— Мне хотелось бы послушать очевидца, — Томас почти искренне улыбнулся.

Северус взглянул на него и, убедившись, что нотаций больше не будет, принялся рассказывать, постепенно увлекаясь. 

Томас наблюдал за ним краем глаза: высокий лоб, чёткая линия рта, волосы собраны в аккуратный «хвост». Власть украшает людей: перед ним уже не угрюмый сутулящийся мальчишка, а знающий себе цену мужчина. И всё же он выглядел таким молодым…

Когда Томас узнал, что его ослушались, он пришёл в ярость. Северус посмел переступить через его предупреждение, точно через запрет какого-нибудь Долиша! Первым побуждением было вызвать Северуса к себе и вытряхнуть из него дурь раз и навсегда, чтобы запомнил: пожеланиями Командора нельзя пренебрегать. 

Теперь задним числом пришёл страх. Неизвестно, как повел бы себя ключ-артефакт — мог бы разнести ползамка, и с Бэгмана сталось бы швырнуть в преследователей «Авадой» или другим Непростительным; одно проклятие — и Северуса не было бы здесь. Его вообще бы не было. От таких раздумий начинало ныть в груди.

Мысль насчет закрытой лаборатории уже не казалась плохой идеей.

Разумеется, не Азкабан. Перевести Институт на закрытое положение, в связи, скажем, с соображениями секретности, выставить кордон из авроров… 

Томас чуть прибавил шаг, остановился возле куста отцветающих георгинов. 

Северус мазнул равнодушным взглядом по цветам. Его лицо, бледное от постоянного пребывания в душных кабинетах, порозовело.

Нет. Он не сможет существовать взаперти, будет рваться, искать способы выйти; возненавидит его, Томаса. Да и нужды в крайних мерах больше нет: в своем Институте Северус в безопасности. Другое дело — Хогвартс.

Томас вздохнул. 

Со старым Хогвартсом было почти покончено. ещё одно убийство, и школу бы закрыли навсегда, а потом открыли вновь, но под руководством одного из людей Командора. Томасу только и нужно было, что молчать и ждать. 

С кленов облетали листья, похожие на ладони, испачканные в крови. 

Внезапное наитие Северуса сделало гибель третьей жертвы бессмысленной. 

Что бы он сказал, если бы знал, что Томас мог предотвратить гибель девочки… как там её имя? А если бы знал, что Томас был готов предоставить Бэгману возможность совершить новое убийство? Не понял бы. Возможно, даже Нотт и Линкей бы не поняли. Томас решил не проверять, насколько далеко они могут зайти в своей преданности. Их наивному мышлению мотивы Томаса могли показаться ужасающими, меж тем они были лишь разумными.

Как только он вспомнил название книги, имя убийцы перестало быть для него секретом. Стоило пойти на риск со Спящими богами, ведь лучшее орудие для уничтожения Дамблдора, чем Бэгман, трудно было придумать. Старик уже сдался, закрыв школу весной, новое преступление его бы добило. Вместе с положением директора Хогвартса Дамблдор терял почти все свое влияние. Ценой двух маленьких жизней Томас мог обезглавить оппозицию, взять под контроль воспитание молодых магов и уничтожить питомник будущих боевиков. Судьба дала Томасу шанс задавить гражданскую войну в зародыше, не запачкав при этом рук и доброго имени, а потом так же легко отняла этот шанс, в недобрый час сведя Бэгмана с Северусом.

Невольный виновник крушения планов Командора поддевал носком ботинка кучки сухих листьев. Несвятая простота, чёрт возьми. Следовало переступить через себя и почистить ему память. 

Северус поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся. 

Томас ответил на улыбку прежде, чем осознал, что делает. 

«Ты можешь закалить свое сердце в крови дракона, но всё равно останется уязвимое место — то, в которое тебя поразит стрела. Наши дети, наши женщины, наши друзья… как проста было бы без них жизнь! Но разве это жизнь?» 

— Газеты изложили обстоятельства дела во всех подробностях, — говорил тем временем Северус. — Я опасаюсь, что может появиться имитатор. Конечно, проникнуть в Хогвартс не просто, но Бэгману это удалось. Не появится ли новый охотник за артефактом?

— Артефакт уже изъяли, — Томас скривил губы. — Разумеется, без всяких театральных эффектов в виде сияющих духов. 

— Почему всё-таки дети, которых Бэгман посылал к тайнику, не смогли его вытащить? 

— В записях Биллингтона, которые каким-то чудом попали к Бэгману, говорилось, что дитя, которое сможет достать артефакт-ключ, должно быть чисто и невинно. Бэгман посчитал эти слова синонимами, но Биллингтон из старых магов, и чистоту понимал как чистоту крови, — пояснил Томас. 

— В таком случае всё сходится, — глаза Северуса заблестели. — Он был в отчаянии, когда мы нашли второй труп, повторял, что мальчик не должен был умереть. Наверное, не понимал, почему у него ничего не выходит, и так до конца и не понял.

— Хуже дурака — только дурак, возомнивший себя мессией, — усмехнулся Томас. — Да, чуть не забыл. 

Он вытащил из кармана листок и протянул его Северусу.

— Что это?

— Прочитай.

Томас повернулся спиной к солнцу; теперь лучи не били ему в глаза, и он мог видеть лицо Северуса. Он ожидал радости, и Северус действительно улыбнулся, но — кривой смущённой улыбкой. Пришлось убеждать его, что это не насмешка. 

Северус раскраснелся, неловко постарался скрыть свою радость за фразами про престиж института. Томас, глядя на него, с трудом сдерживал улыбку и думал, что был бы готов подарить Северусу целый ящик орденов, если бы это по-настоящему сблизило их. Он заложил руки за спину и пошёл по вьющейся между кустами дорожке. Гравий поскрипывал под подошвами ботинок. Примолкший Северус следовал чуть позади. 

Случившееся — случилось, и нечего сокрушаться о том, чего нельзя изменить. Можно насладиться настоящим: тихим садом, отгородившим их живой стеной от кипения политических страстей, от суеты, где только они вдвоем — он и его Северус, жемчужно-серое небо и алые листья под ногами.

И Бонкар. И авроры по периметру. 

Томас невесело усмехнулся. 

Бонкар потопал обнюхивать композицию из камней в центре лужайки. 

Томас замедлил шаг. Внезапно его охватила тревога. Он огляделся. Всё было спокойно, лишь у каменной стены шевельнулись кусты. Там стоял молодой аврор-охранник, лицо его было бледно, губы закушены, а в руке, завершая смертельное движение, подрагивала волшебная палочка. Томас скорее ощутил, чем увидел, как по палочке стекает сила, формируясь на кончике в яркий светящийся шарик.

«Что быстрее всего? Мысль», — говорилось в детской загадке, и Томас остро почувствовал её справедливость. Мысли были стремительны, а вот тело неповоротливо. Томас успел понять, что ни выхватить палочку, ни поставить щит не успеет. Лучшим выходом было — метнуться в сторону, убираясь с пути заклинания, но за его спиной стоял ничего не подозревающий Северус. 

С криком «Бонкар!» Томас развернулся и, используя инерцию движения, рукой и всем телом ударил Северуса в грудь, сбивая его с ног, опрокидывая назад, на землю. Мысль ещё продолжалась, а Томас и Северус уже лежали на дорожке, и ладонь Томаса, которую он успел подставить под затылок Северуса, пробило болью насквозь, как бронзовым гвоздем.

«Как быстро это всегда происходит, — подумал Томас. — Смерть быстрее мысли. Такой ответ на загадку не предусмотрен: дети не думают о смерти». 

Огненный шарик, рожденный заклинанием, заставил на миг вспыхнуть зелёным пламенем кленовые листья над их головами.

Если Бонкар или кто-нибудь ещё не успеет, аврор бросит проклятие повторно.

Все звуки стихли, как перед солнечным затмением: замолкла сонная птица, не опомнились ещё охранники, лишь дыхание Томаса и Северуса сливалось в один хриплый, прерывистый звук. 

Странный чавкающий хруст раздался в тишине: точно кто-то ломал сухие прутья. Бонкар успел. 

Глаза Северуса закатились, и сердце Томаса упало — неужели его мальчика задело? 

Он приложил ладонь к шее Северуса. Тот вздрогнул; взгляд прояснился и стал осмысленным. Просто ударился о дорожку. 

— Что?.. — Северус заморгал, с трудом повернул голову, глядя на припавшего к земле Бонкара. 

Массивную грудь горгула покрывали жирные алые кляксы, лоснящиеся на свету. Между его передних лап лежало нечто, напоминающее тюк с тряпками, попавший под колеса поезда.

— Молодец, — беззвучно прошептал Томас.

Горгул опустил голову, рванул тюк клыками. По каменным брылам побежала тонкая липкая струйка, новые капли веером брызнули на шкуру. 

Топот ног, крики. По дорожке бежали охранники, впереди всех Нотт. Палочки они держали наготове. 

Бонкару палочка не нужна. Голова его жертвы почти оторвана. 

Горло Северуса судорожно сократилось, по щеке, оцарапанной щебнем, текла кровь. Томас вдохнул её острый медный запах.

— Не смотри туда, — сказал он и поднялся, оттолкнув охранника, хватавшего его за локоть. 

Нотт помог подняться Северусу, тот держался за плечо, белый воротник справа потемнел от крови. 

— Срочно собирай совещание, Линкей, здесь, в моём кабинете: ты, Теодор, Аластор. Вызови Бетельгейзе, он в Министерстве. Отправь сообщение Септимусу и Рабастану. 

— Уже отправил, сэр. 

— Хорошо. 

— Мистеру Краучу сообщить? 

Барт в Ярославле, подписывает соглашение о сотрудничестве с волхвами Малого Круга. Жрецы Велеса веками избегали контакта с другими магами, и их бесценные практики оставались неизвестными остальным волшебникам. Чудо, что они вообще согласились на переговоры. Половина Малого Круга, шесть магов-оборотней, были настроены доброжелательно — Барт настоял, чтобы в состав посольства включили несколько вервольфов, достигших значительных постов; волхвы-анимаги продолжали осторожничать. Барта тревожить нельзя.

— Нет, не отвлекайте его. Северус, — Томас окинул его взглядом, убедившись, что с ним всё в порядке, — можешь остаться здесь. Я распоряжусь, чтобы тебе приготовили комнату. 

Северус не ответил: ещё не совсем пришёл в себя. 

Томас подозвал Бонкара. 

— Вытри его, — велел он Нотту. 

Тот принялся стирать кровь с морды горгула своим носовым платком. Бонкар со скрипом морщил каменный нос и поскуливал — процедура ему не нравилась.

— Заклинанием, Теодор, — вздохнул Томас. 

— А, — сообразил Нотт. — Вообще-то я уже всё, вытер. 

Он бросил платок на дорожку. 

Северус брезгливо отступил на шаг. Бонкар двинулся к нему, Нотт сделал движение, как будто собирался схватить его за ошейник, но в последний момент не решился. Бонкар потёрся лбом о бедро Северуса, заворчал. Северус вздохнул и погладил его между ушами.

— Ты не виноват, — сказал он тихо. — Ты же охранник… 

Не виноват? О чём Северус вообще говорит, о какой вине?! 

Томас отвернулся и пошёл к дому. Авроры толпились на дорожке, расступаясь перед Томасом, когда он приближался к ним. Линкей, Нотт и Хмури боялись теперь отойти от него даже на шаг. Пока Командор залечивал руку и приводил себя в порядок в маленькой туалетной комнате, они, остановившись у полуоткрытой двери, вполголоса обсуждали происшедшее.

Томас набрал воды в сложенные ладони, плеснул себе в лицо, пригладил волосы. Зеркало отразило его уверенный взгляд. 

— Тэд, это твои люди, как ты мог пропустить такое?! — хрипел Хмури. 

Казалось, его волшебный глаз вот-вот выкатится из глазницы.

— Он у нас только полгода и вообще не должен был сегодня дежурить, — оправдывался Нотт. — Но одному нашему парню утром пришло письмо с совой, что его мать при смерти. Поддельное, конечно. Заменили его этим…

— Кто заранее знал о том, где будет Командор?

— Бетельгейзе, Северус Снейп, но их можно не считать…

— Это почему их можно не считать? — тут же откликнулся подозрительный Хмури.

Все вдруг замолчали, словно Хмури сказал какую-то жуткую бестактность. Командор не оборачивался.

— Снейп-младший мог случайно проговориться Дамблдору, — проговорил наконец Линкей.

— За покушением стоит Дамблдор? 

— Возможно. 

— Я бы его своими руками убил! — скрипнул зубами Нотт. 

— Ну, нет, — Томас вытер руки полотенцем, прошёл в кабинет. Кресло тихо скрипнуло, когда он уселся. — Ищите сообщников убитого, а Дамблдора предоставьте мне. Кстати, — Томас нахмурился, — где Северус?

— Ушёл, — сбившийся с мысли Нотт замолчал. 

— Куда? — Томас спокойно сложил руки на столе. 

— Сказал, отправляется в Хогвартс. 

Конечно. Не в Институт, не к шлюхе своей, развеяться, не в ресторан, отметить чудесное спасение, и уж, конечно, не остался здесь… в Хогвартс, к Дамблдору. Может, доложить, что покушение сорвалось? Нет, вряд ли Северус зашёл настолько далеко в своих маленьких играх. 

Томас сдержанно кивнул Нотту, возвращаясь к обсуждению прежней темы. 

Внизу послышался зычный голос: появился Рабастан. А Септимус что же, не с ним? Нет, вот они оба. Септимус неловко держит левую руку, будто боится задеть ею обо что-нибудь. Опять был приступ. 

— Том, тебя нельзя оставлять одного, — поприветствовал его Рабастан. — Вечно в какую-нибудь историю встрянешь. 

— Это потому, что я историческая личность, — важно сказал Томас. — Ты не прав, я был не один, а в большой компании: Северус…

Рабастан сделал гримасу, больше по привычке, чем от раздражения.

— … целая пропасть авроров и мой несостоявшийся убийца. 

Нотт неловко зашевелился на стуле. 

— Привычка наших беспокойных друзей совершать на меня покушения начинает меня утомлять, — Томас усмехнулся.

— Давно пора успокоить всех беспокойных раз и навсегда, — ответил усмешкой Рабастан. 

Септимус молча пожал Томасу руку. Его лицо было мучнисто-бледным, под глазами набрякли темные мешки. 

— Поговорим в библиотеке, — предложил Томас. — Мне надо немного расслабиться. 

— Тебе — и расслабиться? —Рабастан хохотнул, но невесело; в глубине его глаз таилась непривычная тревога. — Том, ты сделан из камня. Вливать в тебя херес — только переводить продукт. 

— Боишься, что тебе не хватит? Чего-чего, а этого добра у меня хоть залейся, можно пьянствовать месяц, не просыхая. 

— Дай мне шанс, приятель, — Рабастан похлопал себя по животу. — Только дай мне шанс!

Септимус безмолвно положил руку ему на плечо и подтолкнул к выходу. Томас кивнул Нотту и Хмури, отпуская их. Когда в кабинете остались только он и начальник службы Магической Безопасности, он прикрыл дверь и велел Линкею:

— Пошлите Северусу сову. Я хочу видеть его завтра после полудня. 

— Да, мой Командор. 

В детстве отец казался Томасу воплощением силы. Теперь он оценивал его иначе. Северус не был сильным, но преодолевал себя всю жизнь, и это делало его опаснее тех, кто сильным родился. Такие люди знают себя и знают других, знают слишком хорошо, чтобы позволить себе милосердие. 

— Линкей, — окликнул Томас. Тот остановился на пороге. — Проследи, чтобы Северус не пренебрёг моим приглашением. Никаких отговорок, понятно? 

В прозрачных глазах Линкея мелькнуло изумление. Затем он наклонил голову и вышел; его искаженное отражение мелькнуло в спирали раковины — пресс-папье, вещицы, парной к той, что стояла в кабинете Командора в Министерстве. 

Томас кончиками пальцев погладил стеклянные изгибы «наутилуса» и улыбнулся. 

Вот так-то, мальчик. Больше никаких игр. Ты больше никогда меня не ослушаешься. Вот так-то. 

***  
— Почему при двух заместителях я должен сам разбираться с любой ерундой. Кому, скажите на милость, в институте алхимии понадобилось плотоядное зеркало? — бушевал Северус.

Мисс Рудольф и доктор Никодемус дружно вздыхали и смотрели в пол. Заказ в Министерство на волшебные артефакты подписывали именно они, и не потрудились проверить бумаги, поданные главами лабораторий. Министерство, беспрекословно снабжавшее «Братство алхимиков» всем необходимым, прислало и волшебное зеркало, обладавшее независимой волей и скверным характером.

— А вы, — Северус обратился к недавно назначенному главе лаборатории Тауматургии, который втянул голову, словно черепаха, — что вы бормочете? Немедленно отыщите шутника, который включил в список эту мерзость!

У Северуса были основания ругаться — зеркало, оставленное без присмотра в лаборатории, выдуло всю плазму, приготовленную для вампиров, а теперь горланило песни, пьяно хихикало и отражало всех входящих в одном белье, а иногда и без оного. Так что Северуса, который болезненно относился ко всем шуткам, касающимся нижнего белья, можно было понять. Кроме того, он опаздывал к Командору.

Прошлая их встреча, прерванная покушением, оставила ощущение мелодии, замолкшей на середине. Северусу очень хотелось остаться тогда в поместье и убедиться, что Старший не пострадал, но он видел — Командору не до него, и ушёл, не желая мешать. Он попытался представить, как действовал бы сам, если бы кто-то вдруг захотел его убить, вот так просто взял и напал на прогулке, во время разговора, на аудиенции в кабинете: ты не ждешь ничего подобного, разговариваешь с другом или даже протягиваешь руку своему будущему убийце, а тот вынимает палочку и бросает в тебя Непростительным… невозможно. Невероятно. Но это случилось, и уже не в первый раз. 

Северус решил предложить свою помощь, аккуратно, чтобы не оскорбить Командора сочувствием, которое так легко принять за жалость. Снейпы должны помогать друг другу и держаться вместе, всегда, при любом раскладе. 

Собственное великодушие привело его в отличное расположение духа, и при входе в Министерство ему пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы скрыть неуместную радостную мину. Он ожидал увидеть коридоры, заполненные аврорами, и отряд телохранителей в приёмной, но все былокак всегда. Бетельгейзе, в полном одиночестве перебиравший папки, оставил свое занятие, чтобы впустить его в кабинет. 

Едва Северус увидел Командора, сразу почувствовал — что-то не так. 

Командор поприветствовал его сдержанно. Плотно сжатые губы сложились в холодную улыбку, темные глаза отражали свет, как зеркало.

Северус предпочел бы откровенно сердитый взгляд. Ему и раньше приходилось видеть Командора недовольным, но за раздражением и гневом всегда чувствовалась симпатия. Сегодня тепла не было, только тяжесть. 

Северус опустился в кресло, подчиняясь резкому, нетерпеливому жесту, посмотрел с недоумением. Разумеется, покушение выбило Командора из колеи, но он-то здесь причем? Никакой вины за ним не было. 

— Где ты был? В Хогвартсе? — Голос Командора было таким же ледяным, как его взгляд. 

— Нет, аппарировал в Институт. 

— Теодору ты говорил другое. 

— Я передумал, — ответил Северус с удивлением. 

— А если я проверю? — Командор выдвинул челюсть, прищурился. 

Северус вспыхнул. 

— Зачем мне лгать?

— Об этом я и думаю. Зачем тебе лгать, Северус? 

— Незачем. То есть, я не лгу. — Северус начал злиться. 

— Не лжёшь, — Томас побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Ты просто не говоришь мне всей правды.

— Я… — Северус собрался с мыслями, — не представлять же мне подробные отчёты, где я был и что делал в течение дня?

Он попытался улыбнуться. 

— Почему нет? — Командор явно не посчитал эту мысль абсурдной. 

— Потому что… — Северус снова запнулся, не в силах поверить, что разговор идет всерьёз, — я не ребёнок, а вы не мой отец, и я не обязан перед вами отчитываться. 

Командор сжал руку в кулак и тихо произнёс:

— Вопрос о пределах твоих обязанностей передо мной буду решать я. Конечно, я не твой отец, — тут он странно улыбнулся, — но всё же не намерен оставлять тебя без присмотра. 

Северус задохнулся. 

Что же он думает, в благодарность за хорошее отношение Северус подарит ему всю свою жизнь? Сердце — не цветок, чтобы швырнуть его кому-то под ноги и надеяться, что его не растопчут. Северус был собственник и охотно говорил: «Моё», но не выносил, когда кто-то предъявлял права на него самого. Он был жаден, когда речь заходила о его душе, и полагал её неделимой; он мог бы отдать её целиком, но не находил достойных. Даже Командор, на его взгляд, не был тем человеком, который мог претендовать на Северуса Снейпа. Не говоря уж о Дамблдоре, чьи притязания Северус отвергал как совершенную нелепость.

— Вы считаете, я вам что-то должен? — Возмущение заставило его забыть о привычной осторожности.

Это стало его первой ошибкой: на вызов Командор отвечал на него мгновенно и безжалостно. Красивое лицо превратилось в маску.

— Мне не нравится твой тон, Северус, — сказал он холодно. — Ты бы поостерегся мне дерзить. Должен… возможно, и должен — то, в чём ты мне неизменно отказывал.

— Я всегда выполняю ваши распоряжения.

— Этого недостаточно. И, если ты не желаешь пойти мне навстречу добровольно…

— Сэр, я…

— Я возьму это силой! — рыкнул Командор.

Его лицо побагровело, разом утратив привлекательность.

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите!

— О доверии, Северус, — голос Командора понизился до шипения. — Ты не желаешь довериться мне.

Руки у Северуса задрожали, и он сцепил их в замок.

— Я готов раскрыть вам все свои мысли, — солгал он, не предполагая, чем обернется для него это предложение.

Случайно он открыл ящик Пандоры, и теперь ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что хоть одна из бед пролетит мимо него.

Командор поглядел Северусу в глаза и вдруг рассмеялся.

— Я принимаю твоё приглашение, Северус Снейп, — произнёс он низким голосом, гудящим, как громоотвод, в который попала молния. — Помни: ты сам об этом заговорил.

Северус полагал: мир и люди вокруг уже ничем не смогут его удивить. Он думал, что готов ко всему и, как водится, ошибся. Когда случается непоправимое, всегда упрекаешь себя задним числом за то, что не предотвратил и не предусмотрел очевидных последствий; в ретроспективе все кажется очевидным. Глаза души находятся на затылке, она не видит дороги перед собой.

Северус корил себя за наивность и самоуверенность, но втайне понимал: есть вещи, которые нельзя познать иначе, чем позволив им на себя обрушиться. Северус ценил познание всякого рода и отдавал себе отчёт, что за опыт приходится платить. Плата за этот опыт оказалась не чрезмерно высока, однако даже помешанный на знании Северус предпочел бы прозябать в неведении, чем подвергнуться процедуре вторично. Впрочем, его желания в расчёт не принимались.

Это было изнасилование. Нет, это было хуже. Его вывернули, обнажив самое сокровенное, его рассмотрели с изнанки, ознакомились со всеми пятнами, покрывавшими его душу, а потом отбросили, брезгливо вытирая руки о полы строгого френча.

Его ужаснуло не собственное унижение, а то, что его кумир, великолепный Командор унизился до унижения Северуса Снейпа — как будто бог спустился с небес, чтобы лично отвесить оплеуху одному из смертных. Северусу стало ясно, что бога не существует, и что перед ним такой же смертный, как и он сам.

Северус поймал себя на том, что бормочет: «Как ты мог? Нет, как ты мог?»

Командор оказался способен на глупость. Это открытие удручало до слез.

— Ты в порядке? — холодно осведомился Командор.

Северус обнаружил, что лежит на полу, закрывая лицо руками.

— Да, — ответил он хрипло.

Северус припомнил чьи-то крики, восстановив выпавшие из памяти минуты (он бы поклялся, что прошла вечность, если бы не видел стрелки на циферблате настольных часов). Его голос был сорван. Логически помыслив, Северус пришёл к выводу, что кричал он сам.

— Вытри лицо, — так же холодно предложил Командор.

Его глаза были опущены, и Северус явственно ощутил исходящее от него смущение, смешанное с жалостью и недовольством.

Глина продолжала крошиться. Колосс медленно заваливался набок.

Вера Северуса разбилась, как чашка. Он мог восстановить её «Reparo», но структура её уже была необратимо нарушена, и результат не стоил бы затраченных усилий.

— Выпей, — Командор подтолкнул к краю стола стакан с водой.

Северус решил не раздражать его отказом, тем более что в глотке пересохло. Странно, но сочувствие мучителя вдруг растрогало Северуса, и он опустил повлажневшие глаза.

— Это легилименция, — коротко сообщил ему Командор. 

Как будто Северус не знал. 

— Мне нечего от вас скрывать, — произнес он с тщательно выверенной обидой.

Теперь он знал, чего ждать, и снова обрел контроль над собой.

Командор вдруг протянул руку через стол и схватил Северуса за запястье.

Северус шарахнулся, ожидая повторения пытки, не сулившей ему ничего хорошего и после её прекращения: за считанные секунды он заново оценил известные ему факты и теперь приводил свою картину мира в соответствие с этой оценкой. Если бы Командор заглянул в разум Северуса сейчас, то у него действительно появилась бы причина для гнева, а так его добычей стали неопределенные сомнения, ни на чем не основанные подозрения (теперь превратившиеся в уверенность) да воспоминания о подкатах Дамблдора.

— Посмотри мне в глаза.

Северус коротко выдохнул и взглянул прямо в зрачки Командора. Он сосредоточился на бликах света, опустошая свое сознание. Пусть мысли текут свободно и будут бессодержательны. Он не стал прятать боль и обиду — эти чувства были уместны и ожидаемы.

— Никогда мне не дерзи, — размеренно сказал Командор, сжимая кисть Северуса. — Глупый мальчишка. Уходи немедленно.

Он выпустил руку Северуса и отвернулся.

Северус покинул кабинет. Каждая мышца ныла и дрожала, колени подгибались, мокрые пряди волос липли к щекам.

— Что случилось? — Линкей, ожидавший в приёмной, с недоумением оглядел растерзанного Северуса.

К счастью, больше никого там не оказалось, даже Бетельгейзе куда-то исчез.

— Сказал лишнего, — выговорил Северус с болезненной отчётливостью.

— В следующий раз возьми банку и сплевывай яд туда, — посоветовал ему Линкей. — Тебе и так позволяют слишком много.

Северус ощерил зубы в усмешке.

— Значит, я того стою, — процедил он.

Не хватало еще, чтобы приспешники Старшего взялись его пинать. Чином не вышли.

— Наверное, стоишь, — Линкей прищурился. — Иначе в чём причина такой терпимости? Иди домой, Снейп, пока я тебе не добавил.

— Не посмеешь, — кратко ответил Северус.

— Не будем ссориться, — Линкей пожал плечами. — Напрасно ты пытаешься выместить на мне свою злость. Я не виноват в том, что произошло.

— Какая разница, кто виноват, — Северус вздохнул. — Ты прав. Прости. Я ухожу.

Он думал над произошедшим всю ночь. 

Дамблдор не раз применял к нему легилименцию — или, по крайней мере, пытался, но никогда эта процедура не была такой мучительной, напротив, Северусу стоило больших трудов вообще понять, что с его сознанием работают, и он не сомневался, что Командор был не худшим легилиментом. 

Что произошло? Возможно, его наказали. Его намеренно унизили. 

Думать об этом было невыносимо. 

— В последний раз, — процедил Северус. — Это было в последний раз. 

Он понимал, что в нём говорит оскорблённая гордость, и пожелай Командор снова взломать его рассудок так, как он это сделал, Северус не сумеет ему помешать. Обучения по книгам было недостаточно. Если Северус рассчитывает состязаться с Командором на равных, ему следует найти себе учителя. Но к кому обратиться? Кто сможет обучать его и согласится сохранить обучение в тайне?

«Приходи ко мне».

Нет, Альбус. Только не к тебе. Может, когда-нибудь… но не теперь. 

***  
Северус собрал в кулак волю, чтобы не впасть в сумеречное оцепенение после произошедшего. Цель была поставлена, задачи ясны, оставалось только действовать. Прежде всего, он собирался найти подходящего наставника. 

Окклюменцией в той или иной степени владело немало магов, но хорошо обучить этому искусству мог только настоящий мастер, а такие были наперечет: кроме Командора и Дамблдора по всей Британии набиралась дюжина. Род Блэков был предрасположен к владению ментальной магией, но, представив себе, как он просит Беллу позаниматься с ним, Северус передернул плечами. К тому же Люциус как-то обронил в разговоре, что из всех Блэков с легилиментом занимался только Регулус. ещё семеро окклюментов работало в Министерстве или на него — надеяться, что обучение останется в тайне, тут не приходилось. Оставалось четверо независимых магов, и Северус тут же набросал письмо первому из них, наставнику Регулуса Блэка, мистеру Кадогену Фаулеру из Грэйп-холл, Сассекс. 

Добраться до второго было проще. Адрес Донатикуса Флетчера (сорок пять лет, чистокровный, без определенных занятий) Северус достал без особых хлопот: попросил помочь знакомую девушку из команды Линкея, расплатившись за услугу флаконом нового зелья, навсегда выводящего нежелательный волосяной покров. Флетчер обосновался на Ноктюрн-аллее. На письмо он не ответил, камин то ли не был подключен к каминной сети, то ли оказался заблокирован, и Северус решил навестить его в ближайшее время. 

Кроме того, Северуса ждала работа, которая одна и заполняла его жизнь смыслом — работа в домашней лаборатории, в институте, в Хогвартсе. Хитрый Дамблдор уговорил его всё-таки кроме уроков присматривать за учениками в дни посещения Хогсмида (от подготовки зелий для больничного крыла, патрулирования коридоров, присутствия на праздничных пирах и на балах старшекурсников Северус отказался наотрез).

Жизнь Хогвартса после поимки Бэгмана вернулась в привычное русло — всё так же верховодили в Новой Магической Англии тоненький высокий де Варни и зубастая Грейнджер, так же рыжие братцы Уизли держали первенство по веселому хулиганству, так же жался к чистокровным конопатый Петтигрю. Как-то за обедом Снейп не увидел знакомых возмутителей спокойствия.

— А где Поттер и Малфой? — просил он у Минервы. — Их наконец-то отчислили?

— Нет, вчера после урока мальчишки забрались в вольеры профессора Моро, чтобы покататься на гиппогрифе. В результате Драко попал к Поппи.

— Надеюсь, Поттера гиппогриф уделал насмерть?

— Северус, как ты можешь! — возмутилась Макгонагалл. — Мальчик просто очень переживает за брата, даже уснул в больничном крыле. Сегодня их должна навестить мать.  
Северус оживился. Он не видел Нарциссу с того памятного приезда в Хогвартс зимой. 

Летом он получил приглашение от Люциуса на празднование дня рождения Гарри, однако отклонил его, сославшись на дела — скучать среди толпы гостей, да ещё в присутствии своих студентов ему не хотелось. Но Нарцисса по-прежнему волновала его.

По завершении своих лекций Северус прогуливался недалеко от владений Помфри — совершенно случайно. Во всяком случае, себя он убеждал именно в этом.

— Северус. — Шуршание шёлка, тонкий запах духов; длинные пальцы Нарциссы легли на его руку.

— Как мальчики? — Северус нацепил приличествующее случаю выражение лица.

— Сведут меня в могилу, — улыбнулась Нарцисса. — Кто-то попенял Драко на трусость, и он на спор взялся продемонстрировать, что не побоится оседлать гиппогрифа. Гарри, как автора идеи, стоило бы примерно наказать, но он так перепугался!

Разговор прихотливо потек среди принятых тем с упоминанием общих знакомых. Не выходя за рамки светских условностей, Северус успел пригласить Нарциссу на чай, когда появился директор.

— Северус, позволь похитить твою очаровательную собеседницу! — Дамблдор, как всегда, улыбался и был изыскан в общении с дамами. 

Северус, засмотревшись на Нарциссу, даже не видел, откуда тот подошёл.

Нарцисса, кажется, обрадовалась появлению директора, Северус же, напротив, хмурился, глядя, как они направляются в сторону кабинета Дамблдора. Позже он спрашивал себя, о чём же можно беседовать в течение почти двух часов, и почему Нарцисса отбыла домой, проигнорировав его приглашение. Он пребывал не в духе, пока поздно вечером откормленная сова не принесла ему конверт с приглашением посетить Малфой-мэнор, подписанное Люциусом и Нарциссой.

Разумеется, Северус согласился. 

***  
Приглашение выпадало на воскресный день, срочных дел у Северуса не было, и часы ожидания он решил потратить с пользой, наведавшись на Ноктюрн-аллею. 

Он получил ответ от Фаулера. Письмо было написано женской рукой, в конце его имелся вежливый постскриптум от мисс Фаулер, извинявшейся за то, что отец в силу своего нездоровья не может лично вести переписку даже столь деликатного характера. Фаулер извещал Северуса, что охотно поговорит с ним, однако вряд ли сможет принять на себя обязанности наставника. 

Кандидатура Флетчера представлялась наиболее досягаемой.

Нумерация домов на аллее была странной: за третьим домом шёл сразу седьмой, а потом — четырнадцатый. 

— Не подскажете, где живет Донатикус Флетчер? — обратился Северус к субъекту, укрывавшемуся в тени в одной из подворотен. 

Тот молча блеснул в сторону Северуса глазами. 

— Спасибо, — произнес Северус саркастически. 

Человек отвернулся. 

— Дадите кнат, сэр, я покажу, — пропищала замурзанная чернокожая девочка. 

Северус протянул ей пятачок. 

— Вона, — девочка ткнула пальцем в дом напротив. 

На противоположной стороне улицы остановился нарядно одетый юнец и уставился на типа в подворотне, как будто желал его загипнотизировать. 

Северус миновал его, поднялся на крыльцо облупившегося дома — кирпич крошился, из расколотой водосточной трубы свешивался мох. Дверной молоток был покрыт таким слоем копоти, что даже небрезгливый Северус надел перчатки, прежде чем взяться за него. Постучав, он оперся на перила и обвел улицу равнодушным взглядом. 

Юнец и человек из подворотни о чём-то договаривались. Их руки соприкоснулись, блеснуло золото. 

«Даже не прячутся», — подумал Северус. 

Похоже, авроры сюда заглядывают нечасто. 

Хозяин дома был столь грязен, как и его молоток. Он не потрудился выплюнуть окурок сигареты и потому говорил сквозь зубы, осыпая свою изношенную мантию пеплом. 

— Вы кто? 

— Моё имя — Северус Снейп.

Дверь захлопнулась, едва не прищемив Северусу кончик носа.

— Сэр? — он снова постучал. 

— Убирайся, — глухо донеслось из-за двери. 

— Вы даже не знаете, зачем я пришёл! 

— Иди и сдохни, Снейп. 

— Он не откроет, — сказал кто-то сзади. — Ваши держали его в Азкабане, пока не вытряхнули из него всю душу. Теперь этот обмылок ненавидит каждую букву в фамилии «Снейп». 

Северус обернулся. Давешняя тень в подворотне оказалась массивным субъектом, одетым с бандитским шиком. 

— Что, не узнаешь? 

— Привет, Макнейр, — Северус спустился с крыльца. — Как жизнь? 

— Помаленьку. 

Глаза — немигающие, что у твоей акулы, складки на шее будто жабры, правая рука в кармане; тупой, но быстрый и опасный. Казалось бы, просто находка для розыскного отдела аврората, ан нет — оказалось, мозги нужны и там. 

Уолден не особенно расстроился, когда ему отказали. 

«Ну и чхать мне на аврорат. Я и так себе место найду. У отца в Министерстве куча знакомых. А вот ты, Снейп, что делать станешь? Дурью в подворотне торговать?»

Через год он сел за нападение на аврора, оскорблявшего «стерильных»: слово за слово, палочки не успевают покинуть ножен, Макнейр ломает противнику челюсть и выбивает глаз. Быстрый и тупой. Получил пять лет и дёшево отделался — тогда у его отца действительно ещё оставалась куча знакомых в Министерстве. 

По лицу Макнейра прошла тень: похоже, он тоже вспомнил тот разговор. 

— Как там Лестрэнджи?

— Что им сделается? — осторожно ответил Северус. 

— Ну да. Как им живется в нашем доме?

Северус моргнул.

— Выхожу из Азкабана и узнаю, что они выкупили Макнейр-мэнор у отца, — Макнейр усмехнулся. — Сюрприз-сюрприз! 

— Это уж ты со своим отцом разбирайся. 

— Угу. Разберешься с ним, как же. Старик совсем из ума выжил, не понимает, что делает. Не говорит, сколько ему заплатили. Не помнит, куда дел деньги.

— Вот как, — Северус снял перчатки, достал портсигар. — Будешь?

— Давай. 

— Не боишься торговать в открытую? 

— Нечего мне бояться. Я не преступник. 

— Конечно. Ты — независимый наркоторговец.

— А по зубам не хочешь?

— Нет, — Северус демонстративно опустил руку в карман. 

Он тоже быстрый, быстрее Макнейра, и Макнейр об этом не забыл. 

— Спокойно, приятель, — массивный, пересеченный шрамом подбородок опустился, прячась в складках шарфа. — Хотя какой я тебе теперь приятель? 

Северус не стал этого отрицать, но и уходить не торопился. 

— Тебе нужна помощь? 

Макнейр удивился. 

— Помощь? Рехнуться можно. Я «стерильный», не забыл? 

— Регулярно пью зелья от склероза, — серьёзно ответил Северус. — Помогает. 

Макнейр заржал. 

— Ничего не надо, — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — Когда я вышел, наш общий друг Малсибер пару раз одалживал мне небольшие суммы — немного, для поддержания штанов, а сейчас я и сам на плаву. 

— Сто лет его не видел, — Северус знал, что Малсибер по-прежнему занимает небольшой пост в Департаменте игр — дружба с Руди и приятельские отношения с Северусом пока помогали ему удержаться на месте. 

— Когда-то, по молодости, он входил в кружок противников Командора, — Макнейр смотрит на Северуса исподлобья. — Много болтали, но ничего не делали; когда запахло жареным — разбежались.

— Зачем ты мне об этом говоришь?

— Так. Не выдашь, наверное, бывшего дружка?

— Мало ли кто и о чём болтал в молодости? — сухо говорит Северус. — Поэтому он тебе помог? 

— Когда у людей неприятности, они становятся щедрыми, — широкая акулья ухмылка. 

— Жизнь обещала нам так много, но никто из нас не получил обещанного, — сказал Макнейр на прощание. В его голосе звучала тоска, холодные рыбьи глаза стали человеческими, и это испугало Северуса сильнее, чем напугала бы палочка в его руке. — А теперь все кончено. Больше шансов у нас не будет.

«Неужели и я ничего не достиг?» — подумал Северус. 

Неправда. Даже в самых смелых своих юношеских мечтах он не заходил так далеко, чтобы думать о посте директора «Братства алхимиков». Его научная репутация не нуждается в подтверждении, у него есть власть и деньги. Вот только друзей у него нет — разве что Ремус, но мёртвые не в счет. 

После сокрушительного вечера у Командора Северус понял, что считал своим другом Томаса Снейпа. Томас Снейп лишил его этой иллюзии с присущей ему быстротой и безжалостностью, но призрачная, несуществующая дружба все ещё давала о себе знать, как фантомная боль в ампутированной конечности. 

Образовавшуюся пустоту было некем заполнить, и это делало разрыв ещё более болезненным. Северусу не хватало бесед с Командором. Он скучал. Первое время он ждал, что Командор позовет его к себе, злорадно представляя, как откажется от приглашения. Потом просто ждал, уже не помышляя об отказе. Он не боялся повторения сеанса окклюменции: выводить из себя Старшего он больше не станет, а без повода тот на него не набросится, в этом Северус был уверен. 

Приглашения не последовало. 

Оставалась церемония награждения, но и там Командор ограничился парой дежурных слов и не менее дежурной улыбкой. Северус был так раздражен, что даже не остался на банкет: поздравления толпы безразличных ему людей по поводу вручения чёртова ордена теперь не доставляли ни малейшего удовольствия. 

Северус мог бы пойти на восстановление отношений при условии, что Командор раскается и загладит причиненный им вред, однако Томас Снейп не был способен каяться и, вероятно, не чувствовал за собой вины, а стало быть, примирение исключалось. 

Любовь… с физической любовью дела обстояли неплохо; может быть, лучше, чем обстояли бы, находись он в законном браке. Мысль о супружестве оставляла Северуса равнодушным. Слишком долго он жил один, чтобы сменить удобство холостяцкой жизни на ярмо обязательств перед какой-то чужой женщиной. 

Вот если бы Нарцисса… но она оставалась недоступна — и, возможно, это было к лучшему для них обоих. 

Удовольствие от предстоящей встречи с Нарциссой омрачала только мысль о том, что придется общаться с её гостями. К его облегчению, в чаепитии кроме Малфоев и него самого участвовала только какая-то невразумительная и почти безгласная родственница, имени которой Северус не запомнил и называл её про себя Соней. Говорил, как всегда, Люциус; Нарцисса разливала чай, а избавленный от необходимости разговаривать Северус смотрел на нее, временами удостаиваясь тихой улыбки. 

После чая Нарцисса увела Соню в сад, а Люциус с Северусом перешли в гостиную. 

Северус подозревал, что удостоился приглашения не из одного лишь стремления хозяев видеть его, и оказался прав. Потратив приличное количество времени на обсуждение светских тем, Люциус перешёл к главному. 

— Сельская жизнь прекрасна, — отозвался он на ритуальную реплику Северуса о красоте поместья осенью, — однако довольно скучна. 

Он сделал паузу, надеясь, очевидно, что Северус его поддержит, но тот выжидательно молчал. 

— В Отделе по контролю волшебных существ освободилось место независимого эксперта. Работа не требует присутствия в отделе, и я не буду раздражать своей персоной министерских кадровиков. 

— С каких пор ты стал специалистом по магическим существам? — усмехнулся Северус. 

— Место в Подразделении духов, а в духах я разбираюсь. 

— Почему бы тебе не обратиться к Нимфадоре? У молодого Грейбека полно друзей в отделе. Ах да, я забыл. Вы их не принимаете. Никогда не знаешь, кто тебе в жизни пригодится, верно? 

Люциус поморщился. 

— Нимфадора с ума сошла. Как можно было выйти замуж за оборотня?

— Попросите о помощи Бетельгейзе. 

— Единственное, в чем он согласился бы помочь любому из Блэков — отправиться в Азкабан, — вздохнул Люциус. 

— Правда? — удивился Северус. — Он же спокойный, как стена. Я знаю, что Блэки могут допечь, но чтобы так…

— Его отец — выродок. — Люциус понизил голос. — Регулус Блэк — двоюродный дед Сириуса, дядя Ориона, сделал ребёнка собственной сестре. Семья отослала Ликорис с сыном подальше с глаз. Его даже в генеалогические книги не внесли. 

— Какие страсти, — хмыкнул Северус. — А Бетельгейзе производит впечатление абсолютно нормального человека. 

— Его мать была какая-то… не маггла, но вроде того — девчонка с ирландской фермы; способностями не блистала, зато — здоровая кровь. Сам Антарес тоже вполне адекватен, только любит выпить. Семья их так и не признала. Антарес, вроде, из-за родственников не переживает, разводит себе гиппогрифов в Ирландии, а вот у Бетельгейзе на этот счет другое мнение. 

На полу у камина — ковёр, такой роскошный, что казался живым; ворс цвета расплавленной меди впитывал отблески пламени. Северус представил себе Нарциссу, растянувшуюся на нём. Кровь прилила к лицу — и не только. Он сделал глоток бренди и перевёл взгляд на Люциуса. 

Если бы тот прочел его мысли, то дружелюбия у него бы поубавилось. Впрочем, не имей Малфой виды на Северуса, он также не стал бы утруждаться, привечая его. 

— Иногда я думаю, Северус, что если бы не приход к власти Томаса Снейпа, то все могло быть иначе. Мы, например, могли бы сделаться близкими друзьями, ты стал бы деканом Слизерина, навещал бы нас по выходным, — Люциус изящно и неопределенно взмахнул рукой, — жаловался на наших мальчишек.

"Близкими друзьями? Ну, это вряд ли", — подумал Северус.

— Деканом Слизерина? Ну, это вряд ли, — сказал он вслух.

— Отчего же? Ты вполне компетентен, — снисходительно ответил Люциус. 

— Я доволен своим теперешним положением, — Северус скромно опустил глаза. 

Люциус посмотрел на него и зашёл с другой стороны. 

— Кажется, Командор тебя недостаточно ценит.

Это ещё что? Северус забеспокоился. 

Охлаждение отношений между ним и Командором не должно было стать предметом пересудов. В обществе, и не только научном, тлело недовольство особым статусом, предоставленном «Братству алхимиков». Пока институт выручало покровительство Командора, но стоит Северусу лишиться этой поддержки, и дело его жизни будет разрушено.

— Напротив, — сказал он небрежно. — Признаться, мне трудно бывает выкроить время для наших встреч, но, как ты понимаешь, Командору не отказывают.

Глаза Люциуса странно блеснули.

«Вот пошляк», — мысленно усмехнулся Северус и поспешил добавить:

— Командор скучает по своей научной работе. Естественно, ему некогда заниматься изысканиями, и он отводит душу, рецензируя мои статьи. 

— Понятно, — Люциус вытянул ноги, придвигаясь к огню. — Останешься на ночь?

— Нет, у меня дела. 

— У нас завтра небольшая вечеринка. Придешь? 

— Вряд ли это будет разумно. У твоих гостей явные трудности в общении со мной.

— Северус, с тобой у всех трудности. 

— Неправда. В последнее время я стал таким любезным, что самому противно. 

— Тебе достаточно взгляда, чтобы вывести собеседника из себя. 

— Не всегда.

— Нет. Когда к тебе привыкнешь, общения с тобой начинает не хватать.

— Это намёк на то, чтобы я появлялся у вас чаще? — Северус покосился на ковёр. 

— Знаю, ты не большой любитель ходить по гостям, но мы с Нарциссой всегда тебе рады. 

— Не возражаешь, если я закурю? 

Люциус подвинул Северусу хьюмидор. Сам он не курил. 

Обрезая кончик сигары, Северус исподволь прощупал сознание Люциуса. Он ещё не научился раскалывать ментальную скорлупу, за которой пряталось ядро мыслеобраза, ограничиваясь считыванием эмоций. Люциус был искренен в своем желании видеть его в своем доме, но за этим желанием Северус не видел симпатии. Был интерес того рода, какой большинство людей испытывает к рептилиям — опасливый и слегка брезгливый, была корысть и совсем уж непонятное обязательство перед кем-то. Очевидно, что Малфой собирается использовать Северуса в своих целях, но в каких? 

— Северус, у тебя ведь есть подружка из… эээ… — Люциус запнулся.

Видеть мямлящего Люциуса было удивительно. 

— Из борделя, — подсказал Северус. 

— Да. Ты не мог бы… не мог бы провести меня туда?

Северус уставился на Малфоя, не веря своим ушам. 

— Тебе-то это зачем? Ты ведь женат!

— Есть вещи, которые мужчина не может себе позволить по отношению к жене, — веско сказал Люциус. 

Северус едва не спросил, что это за вещи, но сдержался. Он всё равно узнает: подружки расскажут Жюли, а она — ему: её любимым развлечением были рассказы о милых шалостях клиентов «Семирамиды». В некоторые вещи Северус не мог поверить, но Жюли клялась, что говорит чистую правду. 

— Так что? — нетерпеливо спросил Люциус.

— Хорошо. Но девочки там первоклассные и берут дорого. 

— Деньги у меня есть.

Северус снова подумал о Нарциссе, на этот раз с лёгкой жалостью и смутной надеждой. Что она сделает, когда узнает? Он не собирался выдавать Люциуса, но тот при всей своей осторожности порой делал фантастические ляпы. 

— Я могу на что-то рассчитывать? — перебил его мысли Люциус. 

— Постараюсь что-нибудь сделать, — рассеянно сказал Северус. 

***  
Глетчеры в магическом окне сверкали так, что смотреть было больно. 

Томас отвёл глаза и развернул газету. 

На первой полосе «Пророка» красовалась статья о награждении правительственными наградами лиц, имеющих заслуги перед государством. На одной из колдографий Командор прикалывал орден к мантии Северуса, а тот, чопорно выпрямившись, терпел. 

Томас криво улыбнулся. Другого слова не подберёшь — с таким выражением лица именно терпят. 

Он скучал по Северусу, но не знал, как назначить ему встречу, не напугав его, и как разговаривать с ним наедине. Томас вспомнил его глаза — чёрные, мёртвые от боли и страха, они вновь запылали, словно адские угли, когда Северус посмотрел на него. Ненависть Томас перенес бы легко, но во взгляде Северуса было нечто гораздо худшее — разочарование. 

Он полагал, что, лично приколов орден к мантии Северуса, сделает шаг к примирению, однако Северус держался, как замороженный, глядел куда-то в пространство, выдавил пару невнятных слов в ответ на поздравление, а после немедленно ушёл, не оставшись на банкет. Томас едва сдержался, чтобы не вызвать его к себе и не высказать всё, что о нём думает. Хорошо, что сдержался: взаимная обида была слишком сильна, и он бы только окончательно испортил отношения. 

Томас бросил газету. 

Послышался голос Бетельгейзе, вежливый, но непреклонный: ему велели никого не пускать, и он намеревался исполнить это распоряжение наилучшим образом. Томас улыбнулся. Люди всегда удивлялись, когда обнаруживали, что его бесцветный секретарь представляет собой непреодолимое препятствие. Душа Бетельгейзе была не тихим омутом, а непролазной топью, светлые глаза отсвечивали голубизной огней святого Эльма. Или то была его голубая кровь? Ведь он был Блэк из Блэков, и ненавидел их семейство, как мог ненавидеть только Блэк. 

Томас небрежно взмахнул палочкой. Дверь приоткрылась.

— Когда я говорил «никого», я не имел в виду моих друзей, Бетельгейзе. 

Секретарь сел за свой стол. Вздернутые брови указывали, что под «никого» он понимает «никого», и в следующий раз будет действовать так же. 

Барта стычка как будто позабавила. Септимус выглядел слишком усталым, чтобы забавляться чем бы то ни было. 

— Знаешь, Том, я могу найти себе занятия интереснее, чем сражаться с Бетельгейзе. 

— Он был вежлив, — заметил Барт, пряча улыбку. — Даже чаю тебе предложил. А мне нет.

— Бетельгейзе расположен к моей жене: её имя выжгли с фамильного древа, когда она вышла за меня замуж. 

— Кстати, о деревьях и их плодах, — вмешался Барт. — Том, Флитвок обнаглел. Осуждать нашу политику в отношении гоблинов, да ещё в таком тоне — не много ли он на себя берет?

Томас кивнул. 

Действительно, лидер «Первого Союза Идеологических Конфронтантов», в просторечии «ПерСИКа», в последнее время начал вести себя слишком вольно. 

— Вот вам плата за лояльность, — философски сказал Септимус. — Не ты ли помог ему организовать «ПерСИК» и смотрел сквозь пальцы на выпады в наш адрес?

— Мы уже столько раз это обсуждали, — Томас вздохнул. — Пусть недовольные брюзжат, пишут свои статейки — зачем им мешать? Никто из них не решится на серьёзные действия, вы же знаете. Впрочем, Флитвок исчерпал свою полезность. Мы не будем сразу лишать его нашей поддержки, однако ограничим её и постепенно сведем на нет. Поручим Линкею подобрать нового лидера для нашей маленькой славной оппозиции.

Барт засмеялся. 

— А этого куда денем? 

— Отправим в поместье бабки. Пусть разводит фестралов и пишет мемуары, как полагается великим людям, удалившимся от дел. 

Септимус улыбнулся в усы.

— В газете есть что-то о последнем заявлении «ПерСИКа»? Accio «Пророк».

Листы газеты зашуршали. Она немного приподнялась над столом и упала обратно. 

— Вот черт, — пробормотал Септимус, с недоумением взглянув на палочку.

— Септимус, — Томас бросил ему «Пророк», — сделай мне любезность. Доктор Маккехт завтра прибывает из Дублина. Покажись ему. 

— Я в порядке, — Септимус нахмурился.

— С больным сердцем не шутят, дружище. Маккехт не сделает с тобой ничего страшного. Ты нужен нам здоровым, понимаешь? 

Септимус ещё раз осмотрел свою палочку, будто надеясь обнаружить в ней изъян, и сдался.

— Хорошо, покажусь. Мне не хотелось бы на старости лет превратиться в сквиба. 

— С тобой этого никогда не случится. Рожденный волшебником останется им навсегда.

— А говорил, что кровь ничего не значит, — ответил Септимус, и за показным равнодушием его тона Томас уловил страх и надежду. 

— Разумеется, значит, но одной лишь чистой крови недостаточно для того, чтобы считать себя истинным магом. Волшебники, неспособные извлечь из своих способностей больше пользы, нежели при помощи заклинаний перенести с места на место тяжёлый ящик или вскипятить чайник, недалеко ушли от магглов и не вправе относиться к ним с презрением. 

— Что ты предлагаешь в качестве лакмусовой бумажки? — Барт тоже достал палочку и постукивал ею по подлокотнику кресла. 

— Отношение к неведомому. У обычных людей столкновение с тем, что выходит за пределы их представлений о мире, вызывает ужас на грани безумия. Для мага неведомое обещает источники бесценной информации. 

— Или смерть. 

Томас прищурился. 

— Эта проблема мне представляется разрешимой. 

— Ты о Фламеле?

— Да. Жаль, что он отказывается идти на контакт. 

— Он дружен с Дамблдором.

— Старый маразматик. Видно, Философский Камень продляет жизнь, но не препятствует размягчению мозга. 

— Я бы не отказался от хорошей порции эликсира жизни прямо сейчас, — пробормотал Септимус. 

— Ступай домой, дружище, — Томас взглянул на него с беспокойством. — Что-то ты позеленел. Бетельгейзе! Вызови кого-нибудь из колдомедиков. 

— Не нужно. — Септимус тяжело поднялся. 

В приёмную вошли два телохранителя Септимуса. 

— Я попрошу Маккехта навестить тебя в поместье, — сказал Томас. — И не спорь, ради всех богов и демонов. 

— Ладно, — проворчал Септимус. — Не скучайте. 

— Не получится, — заверил его Барт. — С таким окружением не заскучаешь. Фламель — не единственный приятель Дамблдора, на континенте его вообще любят. 

— Кто-то опять пытался тебя завербовать? 

— Кадм Джулиани. «Вы были бы прекрасным министром Магии, мистер Крауч, работать с вами истинное удовольствие. Мистер Снейп большой человек, но гибкости ему не хватает. Ваша преданность другу, безусловно, заслуживает всяческого уважения, но интересы Британии должны превалировать над личными привязанностями, не так ли?»

— Он не утруждает себя экивоками. Что ты ему ответил?

— Если я предан тебе, то только потому, что ты заслуживаешь подобной преданности.

— Не потому, что ты в меня веришь?

— Томас, я даже в Бога не верю. 

— За это и ценю, — Томас ухмыльнулся. — Доверчивых много, умных мало. 

— Приятно слышать, что я в клубе, — отозвался Барт. 

— Как же иначе? Ты один из его основателей. 

— Забавно. Никогда не задумывался над тем, что и нас тоже четверо. 

— И кто из нас Салазар? — шутливо спросил Томас.

— Будущее покажет.

В дверь тихо постучали. 

— Входите, Линкей. Я как раз собирался за вами послать. 

Линкей наклонил голову, приветствуя Барта. 

— Простите, что отвлек вас, сэр, но глава отдела Тайн сообщил мне важную информацию, и я счел своим долгом немедленно донести её до вас 

— Что случилось? 

— В Министерстве резко упал уровень магии. 

— Томас! —Барт ударил ладонью по подлокотнику. — Почему я ничего об этом не знаю? 

— Я полагал, что после поимки Бэгмана всё прекратилось. — Томас внимательно посмотрел на Линкея. 

— Так и было, — подтвердил тот. — До сегодняшнего дня. 

— Кого вы пытаетесь обмануть? — процедил Барт. 

— Линкей, выйди! — Томас встал. 

Линкей мгновенно повиновался. 

Томас и Барт уставились друг на друга, как два бульдога на ринге для собачьих боев. 

— С чего ты взял, что я утаиваю от тебя информацию? — проговорил Томас, ещё сдерживаясь. 

— Прецеденты были. 

— Тогда мне нужно было время, чтобы проверить факты и не поднимать тревогу попусту. 

— И ты отправил Септимуса к медику, прекрасно зная, что причина его слабости вовсе не в болезни! 

— Барт, ты глухой? Я не знал, что в Министерстве перестали действовать чары. Я открыл вам дверь заклинанием! 

— Просто замечательно. Ты более сильный маг, чем Септимус, но это не значит, что ты можешь держать себя так, словно для тебя не существует правил!

— Мы сами устанавливаем правила, ты забыл?

— Это ты их устанавливаешь и вынуждаешь нас им подчиняться! Том, ты обязан советоваться с нами! 

Лицо Барта покраснело. Он смотрел на Томаса снизу вверх, как Северус тогда. 

Кровь застучала в висках: взгляд, разочарованный, гневный, прилип к сердцу, словно смола, и не забыть теперь, не отделаться; сами позволяют направлять их жизнь (разве Том виноват, что они ничего не видят дальше своего носа, и сколько бы возможностей они упустили, если бы не его помощь?), и пока все хорошо, они довольны, а когда что-то идет не так, набрасываются на него с обвинениями… 

— Не говори мне, что делать, а чего не делать! 

— Конечно, — проговорил Барт через секунду, опомнившись от шока. 

От звука его голоса Томас пришёл в себя. 

— Прости. — Он сел, сжал руки в кулаки, снова разжал. — Надо и мне поговорить с Маккехтом. Устаю в последнее время. 

— Похоже на то. — В голосе Барта послышалась едва уловимая нотка враждебности.

— Я не ожидал, что уровень магии вновь упадет. Как такое могло произойти? Я думал, падение связано с попытками Бэгмана пробудить Неназываемых, но, выходит, причина в другом. Барт, не время ссориться. Поверь мне, я был не в курсе. 

Барт внимательно посмотрел на него. Его лицо смягчилось. 

— И ты прости, — сказал он. — Не понимаю, что на меня вдруг нашло. 

— Страх, — ответил Томас. — Мы боимся потерять магию — это всё равно, что потерять себя. Она бежит в наших жилах вместо крови, но она важнее крови, важнее всего. И мы её не потеряем. 

О неотложных мероприятиях договорились быстро. Рабастан, вызванный по каминной сети, не особенно встревожился и согласился отложить совещание на день, чтобы Септимус успел прийти в норму. Барт ушёл успокоенный и исполненный ощущения, что дела пошли на лад, хотя скорого разрешения проблемы ожидать не приходилось. 

Прокрутив в памяти прошедшую встречу, Томас остался недоволен собой. 

Не следовало повышать голос на Барта. Разумеется, он тут же постарался исправить положение, однако трещинка всё равно осталась. До сих пор Томас не позволял вторгаться в деловые отношения эмоциям, вызванным личными переживаниями. Да и были ли они раньше, эти переживания? Как всё изменилось! Отец удерживал его на правильном пути, а Северус… отвлекает. Отвлекает своим отсутствием. 

Нужно заставить его забыть эту ссору. Status quo восстановить невозможно; значит, надо сделать так, чтобы они с Северусом стали ближе, чем раньше. 

Томас прикинул, как мальчик будет действовать теперь. Кротостью нрава он не отличается, и рассчитывать, что он утрётся и забудет, не приходится. Еще одна причина как можно скорее вернуть его: пусть будет на глазах. 

На что он способен? Переметнуться к Дамблдору? Вряд ли. 

Теперь, поостыв, Томас понял, как неосновательны были его подозрения. Северус не корыстен и не польстился бы на посулы старика, если бы тому вздумалось соблазнять его материальными благами. К тому же, что может предложить Дамблдор директору «Братства алхимиков»? Место преподавателя в Хогвартсе? Смешно. У Северуса есть деньги, у него есть власть; если чистокровные маги вернут себе прежнее положение, фаворит Томаса Снейпа потеряет всё, и даже поддержка Дамблдора его не спасет. 

Северус уже не мальчик, чтобы дать обольстить себя речами о восстановлении справедливости, тем более что сам он полукровка, и со «справедливостью» стерильных знаком не понаслышке. 

Похоже, если он сменит лагерь, то исключительно по вине Томаса Снейпа. 

Проблема заключалось в том, что Томасу трудно было поставить себя на место Северуса, слишком разными людьми они были. 

Нужно выделить дополнительные средства для его Института и распорядиться, чтобы министерские чиновники не приставали к нему с вопросами о происхождении людей, которых он для себя подбирает; так Томас даст ему понять, что его не бросили, не лишили поддержки; со временем обида притупится, и тогда Северусу станет ясно: Томас сделал то, что должен был сделать. Никаких недомолвок и подозрений между ними быть не должно, и со временем Северус поймёт это.

Поймёт, что Томас был прав. 

***  
Ноябрь, 1993 

К началу ноября надежда найти наставника сделала Северусу неприличный жест и исчезла. Эварист Бонаккорд — сильный легилемент, живший отшельником в своем полуразвалившемся замке в Суссексе, не сразу согласился заниматься с Северусом, и по трагическому стечению обстоятельств нелепо погиб за три дня до назначенной встречи — прогнившая деревянная лестница обвалилась под ним, когда он поднимался на башню.

Лахесис Марпл отозвалась на письмо Северуса сразу, и он поехал в её деревеньку, не мешкая. Миссис Марпл оказалась пухленькой пожилой леди с доброй улыбкой и очаровательными ямочками на щеках, она радушно распахнула перед ним калитку своего садика и провела в дом. Ароматный чай, теплые плюшки, занавески в розочках — вся обстановка заставляла расслабиться, и, когда его собеседница неожиданно произнесла: «Дай-ка я на тебя посмотрю!», Северус вздрогнул и инстинктивно постарался закрыться от вторжения в разум.

Через несколько секунд Лахесис Марпл сокрушенно качала головой: 

— Ах, милый, кто-то тебе сильно поломал твою естественную защиту. Естественная защита — редкий дар, тут тебе повезло, но тебе нужно уметь ей пользоваться. Но учить я тебя не возьмусь, слишком разная у нас с тобой магия. Ты, — тут она всплеснула руками, стараясь подобрать слова, — ты слишком жёсткий, слишком шершавый, и… вас словно двое. Ах, тебе не понять! Но ты должен искать наставника-мужчину, потому что не каждая женщина сможет гармонизировать свою магию с твоей.

Расстроенный неудачами Северус всё-таки решил навестить Кадогена Фаулера. Но в том, что и Фаулер ему не помощник, Северус убедился, едва взглянув на дрожащие руки старика. Впрочем, Фаулер, кажется, заинтересовался Северусом, с удовольствием беседовал с ним о разных тонкостях ментальных искусств, на прощание обещал порекомендовать мистера Снейпа одному из своих знакомых. Впрочем, это обещание Северус расценил как дань вежливости. Теперь ему оставалось только учиться самому и надеяться, что среди эмигрантов чудом окажется сильный окклюмент.

Наступила очередь Северуса конвоировать учеников в Хогсмид. Ноябрь радовал снежинками, таявшими в воздухе, и грязью под ногами, но подопечные Северуса в предвкушении походов по лавкам и барам не замечали отвратительной погоды. Из Хогсмида Снейп вернулся в хорошем настроении. Заведение мадам Розмерты кишело школьниками, зато в "Кабаньей голове" можно было неплохо расслабиться. Отряхивая мантию от снежинок, Северус шагал по пустынному второму этажу, когда его привлекли странные звуки. 

«Опять началось?» — в памяти тут же всплыли прошлогодние убийства.

Северус поспешил вперёд и за первым же поворотом наткнулся на плачущую Грейнджер. Девочка сидела у стены и, поминутно всхлипывая, вытирала глаза тыльной стороной руки; её ладони и пальцы были перепачканы в грязи, которую она безуспешно пыталась вытащить из своих густых волос.

Северус растерялся, как терялся всегда при виде рыдающих практиканток, и привычно попытался компенсировать замешательство строгим тоном:

— Мисс Грейнджер, потрудитесь объяснить, что здесь происходит?

Она взглянула на него, всхлипнула ещё раз, поднялась на ноги и стала сбивчиво рассказывать.

— Я была вместе со всеми в Хогсмиде. Мне хотелось посмотреть Визжащую Хижину. В путеводителе по волшебной Британии написано... Ну, в общем, со мной никто не пошёл. И когда я перебралась за изгородь, там... Там на меня напали.

— Кто?

— Не... не знаю.

— Мисс Грейнджер, мне прекрасно известно, что среди учеников не принято ябедничать, но мне хотелось бы восстановить картину полностью.

— Но я правда не знаю! — воскликнула Грейнджер, вскинув голову и глядя прямо в лицо Северуса. 

— Это были Малфой и Поттер?

— Нет! Это был кто-то невидимый. Я сначала думала, что это привидение или полтергейст. Не знаю... я испугалась. Сначала летела грязь, и был слышен смех, а потом меня сильно толкнули, и я упала. Наверное, это привидения из Хижины.

Девочка не знала, что Хижина обрела свою славу дома с привидениями из-за Ремуса, но Северусу-то это было прекрасно известно. Кто-то невидимый, невидимка... В голове у Северуса щелкнуло: плащ-невидимка. Кто же мог утаить от конфискации такой ценный и редкий артефакт? Поттер! Ремус рассказывал о том, что у Джеймса был плащ-невидимка, с помощью которого компания Мародеров проворачивала самые сумасшедшие свои планы. Всё-таки Малфой и Поттер! И если поспешить к входу до того, как станут прибывать школьники, и обыскать двух паршивцев...

— Кровавый Барон! — громко крикнул Северус.

Молочная субстанция подплыла к ним из глубины коридора.

— Сэр, — обратился к нему Северус, — отыщите кого-нибудь, кто мог бы проводить мисс Грейнджер к Гриффиндорской башне.

Барон молча кивнул и с чуть слышным шипением всосался в стену. 

— Я разберусь с вашими обидчиками, а вам следует отправиться в спальню и привести себя в порядок.

Северус настроился ждать минут десять, но не прошло и двух минут, как из стены появился Кровавый барон, а вслед за ним — Арман де Варни. Его тело секунду колебалось в свете факелов, словно дым, а потом обрело материальность. Снейп уставился на юношу во все глаза. Арман, кажется, не заметил учителя и бросился к Грейнджер:

— Что случилось?

Выходя из ступора, Снейп кашлянул:

— Учебники говорят, что полувампиры в отличие от вампиров не обладают возможностью проходить сквозь внутренние стены.

Арман обернулся к нему:

— О, здравствуйте, профессор. Нет, не обладают. Это проявляется только в минуты сильной опасности или при эмоциональной встряске.

Всё ещё раздумывая о неизвестном науке явлении, свидетелем которого он только что стал, Северус отправился в главный вестибюль. 

Первые ученики уже входили в двери, смеясь и переговариваясь.

Северус остановился, поджидая, когда появятся Поттер с Малфоем. Вскоре он увидел обоих мальчишек в сопровождении компании приятелей. Поттер рассказывал что-то, размахивая руками, мальчишки, шедшие рядом, громко хохотали.

— Поттер, Малфой, следуйте за мной, — бросил Северус, едва они вошли в двери. 

Братья вышли за ним из вестибюля в ближайший коридор. Удобней было бы говорить в кабинете, но Северус боялся упустить добычу.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — вкрадчиво начал Северус, — рассказала мне странную историю. По её словам, около Визжащей Хижины из пустоты в нее полетели комья грязи. Что бы это могло быть?

— Понятия не имею, — протянул Поттер, нагло улыбаясь. — С галлюцинациями не ко мне, это ей к мадам Помфри.

— Выверните карманы.

Поттер не шевельнулся. Малфой тревожно поглядывал на Снейпа, переступая с ноги на ногу.

Северус недобро улыбнулся и взмахнул палочкой:

— Accio, плащ-невидимка Гарри Поттера!

Маленький свёрток влетел в его руку.

— Отдайте! 

— Молчать! Следуйте за мной, оба. 

Дамблдор, нахмурясь, выслушал рассказ Северуса. На виновников, примостившихся на диване, почти не смотрел. Когда Северус закончил, торжествующе встряхнув напоследок переливающимся плащом, директор спросил:

— И какое наказание вы, профессор, сочли бы справедливым?

— По сорок баллов с каждого факультета, отработки и никакого Хогсмида до конца года!

— Господин директор, мы больше не будем!

— Но директор, там же… Вы же знаете… — Поттер чуть не задохнулся.

— Помолчи, Гарри, — резко оборвал его Дамблдор. — Ступайте в гостиные, я сообщу вам о наказании позже.

Драко пошёл к двери, Гарри потянулся за плащом-невидимкой.

— Нет, — остановил его Северус, — эту вещь вы обратно не получите. Плащ отправится прямиком в Национальное хранилище артефактов.

На Поттера было приятно посмотреть: лицо мальчишки пошло алыми пятнами, он открывал и закрывал рот, словно рыба, выброшенная на сушу:

— Вы! — заорал он наконец, — вы…

— Гарри, вон! — Грозный окрик Дамблдора помешал юному Поттеру высказать всё, что он думает о профессоре Снейпе. 

Брат, схватив Поттера за руку, буквально выволок его из кабинета.

Когда за мальчишками закрылась дверь, Дамблдор поднялся и прошёлся по кабинету. Северус не сомневался, что сейчас директор обдумывает, как же отмазать своих любимчиков, ему было даже интересно, что придумает Дамблдор на этот раз.

— Северус, — произнес Дамблдор, остановившись и глядя в глаза Снейпу, — нельзя за мальчишеское хулиганство лишать Гарри единственного наследства, доставшегося ему от отца. Кроме того, если ты обратишься в Министерство, это сулит большие неприятности Люциусу и Нарциссе.

Северус призадумался. 

— Я накажу их. С обоих факультетов сниму по полсотне баллов, назначу недельные отработки и на два месяца отлучу мальчишек от квиддича, а мантию передам Нарциссе. Надеюсь, у тебя нет возражений?

Возражений у Северуса не было — снова повидаться с Нарциссой он хотел.

***  
Северус не планировал оставаться в школе на выходные, однако на неделе ему прислали приглашение на приём, который устраивали Лестрэнджи; узнав, что Командор обещал там быть, Северус спешно выдумал себе дело в Хогвартсе и сбежал в свои подземелья.

В воскресенье выпал свежий пушистый снег, грязь и жухлая трава скрылись под празднично-белым покровом, и на душе стало так же чисто и свежо. Северус шагал вслед за школьниками к Хогсмиду, с удовольствием вдыхая острый морозный воздух.

Перед ним шагала пара школьников, тихо говоривших между собой. 

Внезапно один из них повысил голос:

— Тише?! Почему «тише», Боб? Посмотри, мы боимся! Всего: паразитов-магглов, полукровок, боимся быть самими собой! Неприлично быть волшебником в пятом поколении, стыдно помнить своих предков. Того гляди, нас заставят снять мантии, а вместо волшебных палочек дадут по липектрической лампе!

Его друг обернулся и, заметив Северуса, дернул товарища за руку. Тот повернул голову; свежее мальчишеское лицо перекосила гримаса ненависти, но в глазах его отразился страх. Почему-то именно страх, а не ненависть задел Северуса особенно сильно. Он перевёл взгляд на озеро и постарался придать лицу равнодушное выражение, показывая, что не расслышал крамольных речей. Когда он снова посмотрел на дорогу, мальчишки уже ушли далеко вперёд. 

Северус споткнулся о торчащий из земли корень и едва не упал. Ощущение радости и чистоты исчезло. 

В Хогсмиде он прошёлся по лавочкам, не зная, куда себя девать. Если аппарировать обратно в институт, надо будет придумывать новую причину, чтобы не ходить вечером к Лестрэнджам. Или сходить, отметиться, а потом незаметно исчезнуть?

Он взглянул на часы — пять, скоро начнет смеркаться. 

Из «Сладкого королевства» вышла Макгонагалл, державшая в руках банку сгущенного молока. Завидев Северуса, Минерва попыталась спрятать банку за спину: она всегда смущалась, когда её заставали за покупкой всякой всячины для анимагической ипостаси. Северус договорился, что она проводит учеников обратно в школу, и свернул к «Кабаньей голове», надеясь, что хорошая порция ветчины и пара кружек пива улучшат его настроение, а если нет, так хоть наполнят желудок. 

Почти все посетители столпились у стойки, и он без труда отыскал свободный столик. Официантка в нарядном, но не очень чистом передничке принесла ему заказ. 

— Видишь её? — спросила женщина за соседним столиком своего спутника. Обоим было немного за пятьдесят; их лица отличались тем неуловимым сходством, которое приобретают супруги после двух десятков лет совместной жизни. — Она из Комстоков. Раньше сделала бы карьеру, а сейчас подаёт блюда в деревенской забегаловке и счастлива, что у нее есть хоть такая работа. Куда мы катимся?

— Не волнуйся, дорогая, — муж погладил её по руке. — И не говори так громко. 

— Этот ужасный человек тащит нас в бездну, — женщина понизила голос. — Вот увидишь, пяти лет не пройдёт, как наш мир развалится. 

— Дорогая…

Трактирщик включил радио. Приёмник прокашлялся, выплюнул горсть помех и заговорил: передавали выступление Томаса Снейпа. 

Люди, только что шумно болтавшие друг с другом, примолкли, оставляя кружки; их лица поворачивались к приёмнику, как гелиотропы — к солнцу. 

Командор говорил короткими фразами, четко разделяя их паузами, и слова его попадали прямо в душу, минуя разум. 

«Нам предстоит трудная работа. Но мы её выполним. Если бы изменить мир было просто, это сделали бы наши предки. Они не смогли. Мы — сможем. Старый мир бьется насмерть. Он опасен. Если ваши дети или ваши родители погибли в борьбе, виной тому — старый мир. Но нашу решимость им не ослабить. Мы — вместе». 

Радость на лицах слушателей становилась всё сильнее, вырождаясь в нездоровую смесь из ликования, страсти и — глубоко под ними — страха. 

«Он опасен! — их расширенные зрачки поглощали лучи светильников; казалось, ещё немного, и таверна погрузится в мрак. — Он смертельно опасен, но он с нами. Мы благословенны Мерлином, ведь он на нашей стороне». 

По щеке женщины прокатилась слезинка, вбирая в себя оставшийся свет. 

Северус вспомнил, что она говорила пять минут назад своему мужу, и перевел взгляд на него: в чертах его читалось то же смертельное обожание, не идущее к его простоватым саксонским чертам. 

«Им», — говорил Командор. 

«Они» — не мы. Они должны погибнуть. Кто это — «они»? 

Блэки, дьявол их забери? 

Малфои? Северус не торопился бы предавать это семейство в лапы дьявола, хоть и были они предателями от Мирддина. 

Поттеры? Те давно в могиле.

Северус резко повернулся, готовый уйти; старое, покрытое оспинами зеркало над стойкой отразило его чуточку искаженно и всё же правдиво: он походил на жреца бога, который являет милосердие лишь тем, кто напоит его кровью. 

«Все они питаются кровью, — подумал он. — Злые, добрые — все они хотят твою жизнь и твою душу. Обещают много, да так, что сразу и не разберешь, как тебя используют. Страшно смотреть на тех, кто уже продал им свои души; они и сами не замечают, во что превратились». 

Его желания в расчёт не принимались, но он поклялся себе, что как-нибудь, каким угодно образом выживет, и будет обещать свою бессмертную душу многим, но обманет всех и не отдаст её никому. 

Голова болела невыносимо. 

Голос Командора стал резким и неприятным, внезапно звук скакнул, сорвался в «белый шум» и вернулся в шелухе помех; теперь сквозь тянущий писк радиоволн Северус слышал лишь бесконечное «мы-ы», «мы-ы», «мы-ы» — точно рев огромного тигра.  
Посетители возмущенно загалдели. Трактирщик повернул ручку верньера. Помехи стихли. Глубокий проникновенный голос Командора вновь заполнил зал.

Боль выскочила из виска так же внезапно, как появилась.

Северус отпил из бокала и бросил в рот соленый орешек. 

Выйдя из трактира, Северус побрел вниз по улице, загребая ногами свежий снег. 

Сгустились сумерки, ярко освещенные нарядные витрины разгоняли тьму, кое-где стали зажигаться фонари. Навстречу Северусу, оживленно переговариваясь, спешили ученики. Северус вспомнил о безобразной выходке Поттера и Малфоя в прошлые выходные и принялся высматривать их среди ребят. За его спиной раздались взрывы хохота — Северус резко развернулся и увидел, что несколько гриффиндорцев окружили гигантского цыплёнка. Цыплёнок на глазах превратился в Ли Джордана, который тоже хохотал, подбадриваемый дружескими тычками товарищей. 

«Близнецы Уизли в своем репертуаре», — подумал Северус и снова двинулся по заснеженной улице. 

Вдруг он увидел Поттера и Малфоя, которые вывернули из неприметного неосвещенного переулка. Они были без своей свиты и так озабочены, словно только что нелегально купили яйцо дракона. Из их тихого разговора Северус сумел разобрать только слова о каком-то бродяге.

Северус дождался, когда они отойдут подальше, и повернул в проулок. К его разочарованию, проулок оказался тупиком. Там никого не было, только стояло несколько мусорных баков, да мимо него прошмыгнула большая собака, которую он, видимо, спугнул. Северус оглядел тупик и даже приподнял одну за другой крышки баков — так, на всякий случай. 

Собака сидела у угла дома и, как показалось Северусу, ухмылялась от уха до уха. Северус дошёл до конца деревенской улицы, немного постоял, глядя на Визжащую Хижину под холмом. 

Почему за весь прошлый год он ни разу не сходил в Хижину? Неужели ему так и не удалось избавиться от того, старого, страха? И Северус прямиком направился к изгороди, окружавшей неказистый дом, известный всей Англии как пристанище привидений. 

Вступление Командора не давало ему покоя. Если бы он только мог ощутить эту нездоровую радость, эту причастность к общему делу, что сплотила людей в «Кабаньей голове», насколько легче ему стало бы жить! Но Северус чувствовал только тоскливое беспокойство, напомнившее ему о словах Ремуса, сказанных однажды; все чаще он чувствовал себя так же — волком, очутившемся в кольце красных флажков. 

Предчувствие не обмануло Ремуса. Обманет ли его? 

Если бы Северус знал заранее, что будет, он предостерег бы Ремуса и спас его — и спас себя от теперешнего одиночества, да только поздно, поздно, время нельзя повернуть вспять…

— Хроноворот, — сказал он вслух.

Кровь бросилась в голову. Почему он раньше не подумал о такой возможности? С помощью хроноворота он мог бы вернуться в прошлое, защитить Ремуса от Блэка, не позволить ему ввязаться в стычку или задержать его, не позволив участвовать в операции.  
Мир так долго обходился без Ремуса; что произойдет, если его вернуть?  
Северус вцепился в верхнюю перекладину изгороди. Дыхание вырывалось изо рта облачками пара; мысли кипели, как зелья в котле. Он пытался припомнить лекцию о хроноворотах, которую когда-то прочитал ему Командор, но это было так давно, что подробности успели стереться из памяти. Командор говорил ему об альтернативных мирах, расходящихся из временного узла или перекрестка; Северус представлял себе эти узлы в виде клубка змей, готовых поползти в любую сторону; свершившееся событие или принятое решение задавал миру вектор развития. Стало быть, есть мир, где Ремус жив, а также мир, в котором он убил юного Снейпа (по позвоночнику прошла ледяная волна, и Северус передернул плечами). 

«Надо поговорить с Командором», — подумал он по привычке и тут же печально усмехнулся, спохватившись. 

Невозможно. Даже если бы их отношения остались прежними, Командор не позволил бы Северусу использовать хроноворот с подобной целью, без него же заполучить хроноворот не представлялось возможным. К тому же Северус не был уверен, что готов рискнуть существующей реальностью ради гипотетического возвращения Ремуса.  
Бесчисленное множество миров вращались перед внутренним взором Северуса, будто гигантская карусель. Северус прислонился к изгороди, унимая головокружение, набрал в пригоршню снега и приложил его к пылающему лбу. Вода потекла сквозь пальцы холодными струйками. 

«Поздно», — подумал Северус отчётливо. 

Ремуса он не вернёт. Но где-то там, в другом мире, он жив, и, может быть, красные флажки больше его не тревожат. 

Визжащая Хижина показалась Северусу символом прошлого: былые страхи и надежды ветшали. Оставалось войти внутрь и покончить с этим навсегда. 

Магическая защита с ограды давно была снята; поднимаясь на крыльцо, Северус отметил, что на свежем снегу вокруг дома много человеческих и собачьих следов, но удивиться не успел, потому что в следующий миг дверь распахнулась, и на него налетел здоровенный пёс. Северус, поскользнувшись, упал на спину. Левой рукой он успел схватить собаку за горло, удерживая её оскаленную морду, а правой судорожно нащупывал в кармане палочку. Пёс утробно рычал, пытаясь добраться до Северуса, глаза его полыхали жаждой убийства. Наконец, Северусу удалось вытащить палочку из кармана, но собака, словно разгадав его маневр, отпрыгнула, а потом снова бросилась вперёд. 

Но на этот раз Северус был проворнее:

— Petrificus Totalus! 

Собака, застыв на миг в прыжке, рухнула в снег.

Северус неловко поднялся, потирая поясницу и отряхивая мантию. Потом толкнул дверь.

В Хижине было пусто и темно — Северус не сразу решился засветить «Люмос». Осмотрев дом, он уже не удивился следам присутствия человека: очищенной от пыли комнате, тёплому одеялу и какой-то ветхой одежде, брошенным на кровати, недоеденному пирогу на тарелке. Северус снова вышел на улицу, глянул на пса, который так и остался лежать в снегу. На его шкуре поблескивали снежинки, к утру его укроет сугроб. Кем бы ни был бродяга, поселившийся в хижине, собака, защищавшая хозяйское добро, не виновата. Дойдя до ограды, Северус вздохнул, обернулся и сотворил Finite Incantatem. Но ожидать, когда пес окончательно придёт в себя, он не стал и быстро зашагал к домикам Хогсмида. 

Вопрос, что связывало Малфоя и Поттера с Визжащей Хижиной или с её обитателем, остался открытым, но события, вскоре случившиеся в жизни Северуса, заставили его на время забыть об этом происшествии.

***  
Народу в «Серебряном Драконе» было мало, должно быть, все готовились к Рождеству. Северус опасливо оглянулся, однако знакомых не увидел и выдохнул с облегчением. Он уже забыл, что такое одиночество. Первый месяц зимы выдался безумным. Приехала проверка из Министерства: полдюжины кабинетных крыс под предводительством какого-то Кэттермоула. В алхимии они понимали не больше, чем Северус в психологии садовых гномов, и явились с целью чистки рядов. 

Сначала Северус собирался выставить их вон без всяких экивоков, но быстро опомнился. В прежние годы он просто связался бы с Командором напрямую, и "Братство" мигом избавилось от этой саранчи. Целую неделю они с мисс Рудольф перегоняли сотрудников из лаборатории в лабораторию, оставляя на виду оборотней и магглорожденных, а бедному Никодемусу было вменено в обязанность ходить за комиссией хвостом и заслонять собой все огрехи кадровой политики Северуса. 

В конце концов, проверка добралась до отдела кадров (начальник которого срочно ушёл в отпуск), и разгорелась битва почище Гриндевальдской. Северус сам не понял, как ему удалось отстоять всех своих сотрудников. Похоже, что и комиссия этого не поняла: когда они отбывали, налившись под горлышко шампанским на прощальном банкете, вид у них был слегка безумный. После этого визита Северус неделю срывался на крик при малейшем сбое в работе, а мисс Рудольф то и дело принималась истерически хихикать, вспоминая о концерте ко дню Свободы.

Когда Кэттермоул потребовал отчёт о концерте художественной самодеятельности, посвящённом годовщине прихода Командора к власти, Северус только и смог, что выпучить глаза. 

— Отчёт, — повторил чиновник медленно, глядя на него, как на убогого, — о праздничном концерте ко Дню свободы.

— Сейчас принесём, — бодро ответила мисс Рудольф и куда-то убежала.

Северус кивнул, уповая на её изобретательность.

Через полчаса мисс Рудольф внесла альбом толщиной с учебник по зельям за пятый курс. Прежде чем передать альбом Кэттермоулу, Северус раскрыл его на первой попавшейся странице. «Во втором отделении сводный хор вервольфов своет праздничную кантату «Утро Свободы в сосновом лесу», — заманивала слушателей каллиграфически исполненная программа. Ниже шёл текст кантаты. Северус поспешно захлопнул альбом. За стенкой Никодемус давился хохотом, неудачно маскируя его под кашель. 

Кэттермоул остался доволен и увез альбом с собой в качестве пособия нерадивым устроителям концертов. Творческому коллективу под руководством Вэнса и молодого Грейбека выписали поощрительную премию. 

Не успели улечься впечатления, подоспел новый сюрприз. Однажды вечером, когда Северус уже готовился ко сну, в пламени камина появился Дамблдор и сообщил, что у него гостит Фламель. 

«Завтра он заглянет к тебе, если не возражаешь, — сказал он небрежно. — Где-нибудь около полудня. Впрочем, может быть, не стоит отвлекать тебя от работы?» 

Северус заверил, что на Фламеля готов отвлекаться хоть три раза в день, вместо еды. О сне в эту ночь пришлось забыть: нужно было придумать, как заинтересовать никогда и ничем не интересующегося Фламеля проектами «Братства» с прицелом на дальнейшее сотрудничество. Наутро он промчался по Институту и поднял его на дыбы, велел всем вплоть до уборщиц принять вид праздничный, но деловой, и приготовиться молодецки гарцевать перед старым алхимиком, если тот проявит интерес к их работе. 

Фламель появился в пятом часу, когда его уже перестали ждать. Он был добродушен, приветлив и так простодушно восхищался масштабами производства зелий в «Братстве», что Северус мгновенно понял, до чего это всё безразлично старику. Чёрный, словно туча, от разочарования и недосыпа, он водил Фламеля по институту, отвечая на восторженные возгласы гостя скорбной улыбкой, и лишь под конец не выдержал, заявив на очередное «Оh, magnifiquement! Как веселё, дольжно быть, х‘аботать в таком дх’ужном колёктиф!» 

— И не говорите! Сам не могу опомниться от счастья. Хотите, мои коллеги своют вам кантату «Утро Свободы»? 

Мисс Рудольф покачнулась. 

«Терять-то нечего», — сказал ей Северус взглядом. 

— Кажется, ваша свобода… как это?.. уже немножко вечех’еет, — безмятежно отозвался Фламель. — Если мы уже посмотх’ель ваш пх’екх’асный инститют, мы можем поговох’ить. Альбус сказал, это будет интех’есно нам оба. 

Беседа действительно оказалась познавательной, и настроение Северуса улучшилось, но ненадолго.

Незадолго до Рождества к нему явился Никодемус и сообщил, что увольняется. Северус ничего не ответил, а лишь закрыл глаза. Рэт, сновавший под потолком, сел ему на плечо и сочувственно ткнулся в ухо влажным складчатым носом. 

— Я вынужден, — ответил Никодемус на безмолвный вопль отчаяния директора. — Моя Амалия…

— Что с ней? 

— Она ждёт ребёнка, — Никодемус тяжело вздохнул.

— Вы не хотите жениться и поэтому уезжаете? — догадался Северус. 

— Как вы могли подумать! Напротив, мы с Амалией уезжаем, чтобы вступить в брак. 

Северус наморщил лоб, силясь понять.

— Родители Амалии не хотят выдавать её замуж за сквиба, — прояснил ситуацию Никодемус. 

— Даже сейчас?

Никодемус кивнул. 

— Должно быть, у них куча денег и прочное положение в обществе, — сказал Северус скептически.

— У них ничего нет. Да только деньги — это ещё не всё. 

— Не всё, — согласился Северус, — но очень многое. Ступайте и постарайтесь не действовать мне на нервы в ближайшие три дня, а я побеседую с вашими Капулетти. 

С Капулетти беседовал Руди. Через неделю после этого разговора Никодемус женился на Амалии и увез её на неделю в Венецию. 

На захандрившую мисс Рудольф у Северуса уже не хватило сил. Он силой выгнал её в рождественский отпуск и теперь предвкушал тихое, беззаместительное Рождество в компании Рэта и парочки трактатов о разных разностях, высланных ему сердобольным Альбусом в порядке гуманитарной помощи. «Посмотри, жив ли он ещё», — должно быть, сказал Дамблдор сове, отправляя её в путь. В Хогвартсе Северус не был уже две недели. Уроки вместо него вёл безответный Квиррелл. 

Северус мрачно улыбнулся, принимаясь за еду. 

— У вас свободно? 

Северус поднял глаза. У столика стоял восточный человек в белоснежном тюрбане; шёлковые одежды, расшитые золотом, переливались в мягком свете ламп. Хотя наступало время карнавалов, незнакомца никак нельзя было принять за ряженого, скорее, он походил на принца из арабских сказок. 

— Вон там есть незанятый столик, — сказал Северус, стараясь быть любезным. — Ресторан почти пуст.

— Я предпочёл бы сесть за ваш, разумеется, если вы не ждёте женщину. 

— Не жду, но… 

Северус ещё не договорил, а незнакомец уже сидел напротив. 

— Боюсь, я вынужден настаивать, чтобы вы переменили место, — Северус нахмурился. — Я хотел побыть один.

— Какая жалость, что наши желания и наши возможности так редко совпадают, — любезно молвил незнакомец. — Например, вы желаете найти человека, который будет заниматься с вами окклюменцией. Казалось бы, сущий пустяк, а между тем оказывается, что легче найти колодец посреди магрибской пустыни. 

— Кто вы такой? — Северус отдвинулся от стола, готовясь встать. 

— Не гневайтесь, любезный. Я на вашей стороне. Прошу вас, не уходите. Я потратил достаточно времени, разыскивая вас — потратьте минуту на то, чтобы меня выслушать.

Северус помедлил секунду и сел. 

— Стало быть, вы меня искали? 

Восточный человек сверкнул зубами, белыми, как скатный жемчуг. 

— Мне сказали, что я легко вас узнаю: у вас самая прямая спина и самый большой нос во всей Британии.

Северус хмыкнул.

— Вам повезло, что вы в Британии. Окажись мы в ваших родных местах, вы бы меня не признали. Ваш нос ненамного меньше моего.

— А ещё мне говорили, что вы любите говорить колкости. 

— Я люблю говорить правду. Если она колет кому-то глаза, это его проблемы. 

— Если вы не рассчитаете сил и уколете кого-то слишком сильно, он может ответить вам тем же. 

Северус не спешил отвечать. Ему показалось, что собеседник намекает на столкновение с Командором, однако знали о нём только сам Северус и Командор. Впрочем, нет — был ещё один свидетель. 

— Кто вам сказал, что я ищу наставника-легилимента?

— Я просто знал. 

— Так не бывает, — возразил Северус. 

— Может быть, обсудим этот вопрос в другом месте? — Глаза незнакомца скользнули по залу. — Здесь слишком людно. 

— Не очень, — возразил Северус. — И я не приглашаю в свой дом незнакомых людей. 

— Люди зовут меня Масихом аль-Даджжалом. 

— Думаю, мне представляться нет нужды, — Северус вздохнул, с сожалением взглянув на почти нетронутый ужин. — Что ж, давайте поговорим у меня. На случай, если вы решите напасть: пусть я не обучен легилименции, однако реакция у меня хорошая.

Аль-Даджжал искренне рассмеялся. 

— Вы непременно должны стать моим учеником. Я ценю чувство юмора в людях. 

Северус не думал шутить, но разубеждать собеседника не стал. Он подозвал официанта и расплатился за свой ужин и мятный чай аль-Даджжала. 

— Вы знакомы с Бетельгейзе Блэком? — спросил он, когда они вышли на улицу.

— Кто это? — с интересом спросил аль-Даджжал. 

— Секретарь Командора.

— Конечно, знаком. 

— Тогда почему вы… — Северус замолчал. 

— Почему я спросил, кто он? — Аль-Даджжал усмехнулся. 

— Не отвечайте, — Северус придержал его за рукав — футах в десяти над тротуаром пролетел сверкающий лаком автомобиль. — Нам лучше аппарировать. 

— Почему вы не захотели услышать ответ? — уточнил аль-Даджжал, когда они очутились перед воротами «Братства». 

— Потому что я не люблю лжи, — ответил Северус без экивоков. 

В молчании они прошли по тёмным дорожкам среди по-летнему благоухающих клумб, миновали вестибюль (дежурный проводил их притворно-равнодушным, цепким взглядом завзятого сплетника) и поднялись в комнаты Северуса. 

— Хотите выпить? 

— Вино доставляет радость лишь вкупе с приятной беседой, однако я вижу, мой будущий ученик не настроен меня развлекать. 

— Затейник из меня никакой, — согласился Северус. — Просто скажите то, что собирались. Час уже поздний. Где вы остановились?

— Здесь, — кратко ответил Даджжал.

— Вот как? — Северус растерялся. — Боюсь, у меня вам будет не очень удобно. Вы, должно быть, не привыкли к такой обстановке, — он обвел взглядом аскетично убранную комнату.

— Эта кровать пригодна разве что для умерщвления плоти, — согласился Даджжал. — Впрочем, мне приходилось ночевать и в худших местах. К тому же, я не намерен оставаться здесь долее одной ночи. — Он резко повернулся к Северусу, и тот невольно отступил на шаг. — Я возвращаюсь в свой дворец завтра утром

— А как же уроки? Или ваше предложение было шуткой?

«Если это так, — продолжил Северус мысленно, — ты об этом пожалеешь». 

— Мы будем заниматься в Исфагане. 

— Сколько нам потребуется времени?

— Зависит от вашей восприимчивости, — аль-Даджжал прищурился. — Но не менее двух недель. 

— Я не могу оставить институт, — неуверенно сказал Северус. 

— Друг мой, хлеб не ходит за голодным животом, — Даджжал чуть поднял брови и, внимательно осмотрев кровать, уселся на её край. — Если ваше желание постичь окклюменцию неподдельно, вы найдёте возможность отлучиться. 

Северус не знал, что ответить, и неопределённо качнул головой. 

— Разве это я в вас нуждаюсь? — насмешливо спросил парс. 

— Не знаю. Людям от меня всегда что-то нужно, — ответил Северус. — Я привык к тому, что мне предлагают бескорыстную помощь, а потом требуют расплатиться. 

— Вряд ли даже такой способный молодой человек, как Северус Снейп, сможет предложить достойную плату за мои услуги, — сказал аль-Даджжал. — Коль скоро это так, я буду учить вас лишь потому, что нет большего удовольствия для мастера, нежели передать своё искусство способному ученику. 

И Северус сдался. 

Не он нашёл наставника, так наставник нашёл его. Не следовало видеть дурное предзнаменование в случайной улыбке судьбы. Внутренний голос предостерегал его, но этот голос так часто лгал, что Северус совершенно в нём изверился. 

Главное — получить желаемое, а расплата… Аль-Даджжал был прав: с Северуса нечего взять. 

***  
После того, как согласие было дано и принято с обещанием прислать портключ до дворца в последних числах декабря, Северус оставил аль-Даджжала в спальне, а наутро обнаружил, что тот исчез. Защитные чары на входной двери остались нетронутыми, камин — неразблокированным, дежурный уверял Северуса, что парс мимо него не проходил. 

Северус решил, что аль-Даджжал воспользовался портключом, и успокоился, хотя его удовлетворение было бы более полным, если бы ему удалось дознаться, зачем гость вырезал из зеркала в ванной кусок в форме соломоновой звезды. 

После Рождества в «Братстве» всегда наступало затишье, и Северус полагал, что этот год не станет исключением. 

Он связался с Никодемусом и сообщил ему о своем намерении провести пару недель «где-нибудь на юге». Тот пожелал ему удачного отдыха с такой пылкостью, что Северус понял — его заместитель заподозрил в нем собрата по романтическим эскападам. 

Мисс Рудольф приняла известие с каменным лицом. Северус благоразумно не стал выяснять её истинного отношения к внезапно открывшейся у него жажде приключений и поспешил отойти от камина, пока в него не бросили кочергой. Женщина есть женщина, будь она хоть трижды алхимик — не искушай её без нужды. 

Туманное «на юге» фигурировало и в открытках, отправленных Дамблдору (поярче, с толстой малиновкой, елками и ещё какой-то рождественской ерундой — вся эта сласть призвана была скрасить известие о том, что по меньшей мере месяц в Хогвартсе Северуса не увидят) и Командору (без всяких украшений, с сухим пожеланием счастливого Рождества). 

Дамблдор напутствовал Северуса такой же красочной открыткой, в которой призывал его как следует загореть — на Рождество у Альбуса всегда обострялось чувство юмора. 

Командор ответил кратко: «До встречи».

Северус понадеялся, что ему удастся сбежать из Англии до тридцать первого декабря. Он не смог бы проигнорировать приглашение на день рождения Командора, как не смог бы и ответить Старшему на вопрос, где собирается провести две недели. 

На его счастье, портключ — тот самый кусок зеркального стекла, похищенный из ванной — был прислан тридцатого. 

***  
Исфаган был ослепителен: небо, лазурное, как купола дворца, купола, лазурные, как небо, белый мрамор, кровавый порфир, белые розы, кровавые розы и солнце, дробящееся в струях фонтанов. 

Северус очутился в беседке, похожей на кремовое пирожное. Чёрный слуга, сидевший в углу на корточках, вскочил, сгибаясь в низком поклоне. Северус с удивлением понял, что слуга дожидался именно его. 

— А если бы я ещё месяц не появился? — спросил он. 

Слуга закивал, раздвигая в улыбке полные сероватые губы. Английского он не понимал. 

Он провел Северуса в большую пёструю комнату, вновь поклонился, отдельно хозяину, отдельно гостю, и скрылся за яркой, как павлиний хвост, занавеской. 

— Рад приветствовать тебя в моём скромном жилище, — произнёс аль-Даджжал, приподнимаясь на подушках. — Прошу тебя, садись.

Северус уселся в кресло, окинув беглым взглядом узорные ковры на мозаичном полу, расписной потолок и огромный диван, на котором возлежал хозяин дворца. Должно быть, обычно гости сидели или лежали на разбросанных по коврам подушках — кресло Северуса выглядело чужеродным. 

— Вы знали, что я прибуду сегодня? — спросил он. 

— Конечно, нет, — аль-Даджжал широко раскрыл глаза в невинном изумлении. — Откуда? Но моё ожидание было столь нетерпеливым, что я коротал дни, занимаясь приготовлениями к твоему прибытию. 

Северус ответил вежливой улыбкой. Он уже понял, что правды от этого человека не дождешься. 

— Я говорил с Кадогеном Фаулером, — сказал он. — Поблагодарил его за то, что он рекомендовал меня вам. 

Аль-Даджжал одобрительно поднял брови. 

— Привязанность ученика к своему учителю поистине одно из прекраснейших чувств, — он взял со столика чашу и слегка коснулся её губами. — Я не раз жаловался Кадогену на испытываемую мною скуку. 

— Он учил вас окклюменции? 

— Напротив. Он был моим учеником. Очень способный молодой человек, но, к сожалению, совершенно лишенный честолюбия. 

Смуглые безупречные пальцы парса медленно вращали радужную чашу. Северус вспомнил высушенные старостью, беспрерывно дрожащие руки Кадогена Фаулера и едва сдержался, чтобы не спросить: «Кто вы?» 

— Если ты испытываешь потребность задать вопрос, не сдерживайся, — вкрадчиво сказал аль-Даджжал. 

Северус заметил, как переменился его тон: в нем не было пренебрежения или снисходительности, однако в Англии они говорили на равных, а сейчас аль-Даджжал обращался к нему, как старший к младшему. 

— Ты считаешь такое отношение несправедливым? — Парс усмехнулся. — Не нужно досадовать, — добавил он, уловив раздражение Северуса. — Когда кричишь во весь голос, не стоит удивляться, что тебя слышат даже в горах. 

— Вас не утомляют мысли окружающих? Я бы с ума сошёл, если бы вынужден был постоянно их слышать, — искренне сказал Северус. 

— Вижу, ты не слишком высоко оцениваешь умственные способности своих собратьев, — заметил аль-Даджжал. — Это свидетельствует о твоем здравомыслии. Я пользуюсь легилименцией лишь по желанию, иначе, как ты справедливо предположил, давно превратился бы в безумца. 

— Удалось ли хоть одному вашему ученику достичь такого уровня мастерства, чтобы он смог заблокировать свои мысли от вас? 

Северус не рассчитывал на правдивый ответ, но аль-Даджжал отозвался серьёзно:

— Только одному. Впрочем, из ученика он давно превратился в друга. 

— Видимо, мне не удастся прожить достаточно долго, чтобы стать таким же мастером, — заключил Северус, догадавшись, о ком идет речь. 

— Как знать, — аль-Даджжал погладил бородку и прищурился. — Не желаешь ли осмотреть дворец?

— С удовольствием. 

Дворец был огромен, как город. 

Время от времени аль-Даджжал усаживал гостя на один из диванов, и безмолвные слуги потчевали их напитками и сластями, от которых желудок превращался в засахаренную дольку. 

Через некоторое время Северус потерял счет залам и галереям. В памяти остался лишь мрачный дворик с видом на пропасть; у ограждения плавали облака, а под ними кружили грифы. 

Утомленный впечатлениями, Северус начал клевать носом, но мигом проснулся, как только хозяин проводил его в библиотеку. Он думал, экскурсия будет беглой, однако аль-Даджжал водил его по ответвлениям зала-лабиринта и разворачивал перед ним бесконечные свитки, пока в голове у Северуса не помутилось. Яркие миниатюры, одноцветные гравюры, арабески, смысла которых он не понимал, и слова, слова, слова беспорядочно мельтешили в его отяжелевшей голове. Он даже не жалел, что оставил институт и свою тихую квартиру — на сожаление не осталось сил, и теперь он мог только кивать. 

Тем не менее, он не обрадовался, когда перед очередной дверью парс вдруг резко остановился и, бросив: «Туда нельзя», повернул назад — запреты всегда пробуждали в нем протест. 

— Что там у вас, секретное оружие? — спросил Северус, когда они расположились на отдых в зале, очень похожем на тот, в котором аль-Даджжал его встретил по прибытии. — Василиск? Или пленная принцесса? 

— Ты слишком любопытен, — протянул аль-Даджжал. 

— Если бы не моё любопытство, меня бы вообще здесь не было.

— Ты изучаешь окклюменцию не из любви к искусству, а из страха перед вторжением в свою душу, — заметил аль-Даджжал.

Он был прав, но Северус всё же возразил:

— Я бы всё равно стал обучаться. Страх здесь не при чём.

— Ты боишься признать, что и тебе свойственна трусость, — улыбка парса напоминала отравленный шербет. 

— Я не трус! — Северус вскочил на ноги. 

Аль-Даджжал сделал плавный жест. Колени Северуса ослабли; он опустился на подушки. 

— Люди, которые пытаются скрыть свои пороки, — промолвил парс как ни в чём не бывало, — совершают предательство по отношению к самим себе. Недостатки — это часть нас самих. К тому же, ты можешь считать недостатком то, что другие люди примут за достоинство.

Толстые волнистые стекла окон не пропускали свет, а будто впитывали его, и оттого в комнатах стоял прохладный полумрак.

— Трусость никто не примет за достоинство, — Северус горько усмехнулся. — Хорошо, если разумную осторожность не посчитают трусостью. 

— Мнение глупца — не большая ценность, чем фальшивая монета: блестит, будто золото, а приглядишься и бросишь в канаву. Не желаешь подкрепиться? Фрукты? Вино? 

— Достаточно воды. Когда будет первый урок? 

— Сейчас, — сказал парс. 

Северус был уверен, что аль-Даджжал лишил его возможности отдохнуть, желая сделать более уязвимым, и одобрял его: именно так он сам собирался постигать искусство мысленных атак и обороны — на пределе возможностей, чтобы никто и никогда не смог застать его врасплох. 

На этот раз поражение было неизбежным, и, судя по блеску в глазах Масиха, парс намеревался сделать его очень неприятным, видимо, решив преподать Северусу помимо урока окклюменции ещё и урок смирения. 

В последнем Северус совершенно не нуждался. Впрочем, в его положении приходилось принимать навязанные аль-Даджжалом правила игры без всяких условий.

Северус обратил внимание, что, несмотря на множество слуг, во дворце очень тихо; здесь же, в зале, увешанном коврами, тишина была гробовой. 

Лицо аль-Даджжала, подсвеченное снизу, казалось нечеловеческим и жутким. От светильников исходил удушливый чад. У Северуса закружилась голова.

Масих поднял руку. Северус непроизвольно дернулся, готовясь отразить нападение. Аль-Даджжал почесал подбородок и ухмыльнулся. Северус вспыхнул от злости, и в этот миг парс нанес удар. 

Северус лежал на полу в какой-то убогой комнате. Грудь сдавили кольца чудовищной кобры. Громадная клиновидная голова покачивалась перед его лицом. 

В стороне маячил силуэт высокого человека. Человек что-то говорил. Его голос смутно напоминал голос Командора. 

«Это наваждение», — сказал себе Северус.

Напрасно — он переживал видение как подлинные события. 

Он попытался очистить разум, но грязный пол и глаза змеи, холодные, как топазы, становились все реальнее. Северус рванулся, и тогда острые клыки впились ему в шею, разрывая плоть… 

Северус подтянул под себя колени и неуклюже сел, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, потом поднялся на ноги, цепляясь за стену, у которой как-то незаметно очутился. Левый глаз почти не видел — должно быть, полопались сосуды.

— Урок окончен, — Даджжал зевнул. 

— Это была не легилименция, — сказал обескураженный Северус. — Я думал, вы будете изучать мои воспоминания. Что вы со мной сделали?

— Я изучал твои воспоминания, — парс облизнул губы, и на миг Северусу показалось, что его язык раздвоен. 

— Я не вспоминал, — возразил он. — Я бредил. 

— Ты знаешь, что всякий тайфун имеет свое «око»? — внезапно спросил аль-Даджжал. 

Северус ответил недоуменным взглядом. 

— Место спокойствия посреди бури. Площадка, окруженная стенами ревущего ужаса. Для меня нет ничего интереснее, чем наблюдать за «оком» бури, — аль-Даджжал мечтательно улыбнулся. Развеивать недоумение Северуса он не собирался. — Ты устал. Хватит на сегодня. Может быть, ты хочешь спуститься в город? 

— Там есть на что посмотреть? — скептически спросил Северус.

— Зависит от того, как ты привык отдыхать.

— В кресле с книгой.

— У тебя холодная кровь, — Даджжал обхватил острое колено руками.

— Да, — коротко ответил Северус.

— Как насчет женщины?

— Я слишком утомлён.

— Массаж вернет тебя к жизни.

— Хорошо, уговорили.

— А может, прислать тебе мальчика? — Даджжал поднял бровь.

Северус испуганно замотал головой и едва не упал — от резкого движения всё поплыло перед глазами.

— Тебе и в самом деле лучше прилечь, — Даджжал легко поднялся и придержал шатающегося Северуса за локоть. — Постельные утехи отложим до другого раза. 

Он хлопнул в ладоши, призывая слугу, слишком уродливого, чтобы в нём можно было заподозрить гурию мужского пола. 

До своей спальни Северус доплелся, едва волоча ноги. Перед глазами, словно медузы в тёмном море, плавали светящиеся круги. Отослав слугу, он опустился на кровать и некоторое время сидел, закрыв глаза, прислонившись виском к прохладному лакированному столбику, поддерживающему балдахин. 

Когда тошнота прекратилась, он прошёл в ванную комнату и ополоснул лицо холодной водой, с вздохом взглянул в зеркало. Рассечённый лоб распух и покраснел. Северус потрогал ссадину кончиком пальца, поморщился и лег.

Ему снилась буря, тучи, среди которых он летел — легко, без метлы, не пользуясь чарами. Потом приснилось, что он вызывает Патронуса. Во сне его Патронусом была серебряная лань. Проснулся он, недоумевая, с какой стати вдруг изменил своему ворону. 

Впрочем, в таком месте, как дворец аль-Даджжала, могло произойти что угодно, и не только во сне, но и наяву. 

***  
В Исфагане стояла жара, от которой рушился рассудок. 

Северус литрами пил прохладительные напитки, подаваемые молчаливыми проворными слугами, но лучше ему не становилось. 

Должно быть, жара была причиной тому, что он не слишком преуспевал в окклюменции — аль-Даджжал легко ломал его защиту. С легилименцией дела обстояли ещё хуже: читать мысли парса было всё равно, что пытаться разглядеть кнат на дне болота. Однако парс казался довольным, и Северус сделал вывод, что некоторая надежда у него есть. 

Ему не хотелось даже читать, и только мысль о том, как глупо будет упустить случай, заставляла его брать из библиотеки свиток за свиток. Он пробегал их глазами, не вдумываясь в смысл прочитанного. Дамблдор не откажется ещё раз одолжить ему Омут памяти. 

Новостями из Англии Северус не интересовался и отбрасывал, не развернув, свежие номера «Пророка», которые подсовывали ему слуги. Соблазнился он лишь однажды, когда «Пророк» опубликовал большую статью о «Братстве», но тут же об этом пожалел. 

Первым его побуждением при виде колдографии Блэка — «Особо опасен!» — было немедленно отправиться в Англию. 

Но что делать дальше? Где может прятаться узник, бежавший из Азкабана? 

Догадка ошпарила его, как кипяток — чёрный пёс, едва не загрызший его на пороге Визжащей Хижины! 

Отложив газету, Северус вдруг расхохотался, вспомнив свою юношескую уверенность, что как бы он ни разбогател, судьба всё равно столкнет его с Блэком как раз в тот момент, когда он будет рыться в мусорном бачке. 

Северус уже схватился за перо, чтобы отправить послание Командору, как до него дошло: беглому преступнику Блэку должен был кто-то помогать. 

Поттер и Драко слонялись вокруг Хижины. Поттер обожал своего крестного и чуть не лишился чувств, когда Северус пытался запретить ему прогулки в Хогсмид. Возможно, и Грейнджер они с Драко забросали грязью не из одного желания посмеяться над ней. Если бы девочка сунулась в Хижину, то наверняка бы заметила, что она обитаема. 

Вопрос был в том, кого мальчишки посвятили в тайну. 

Родителей? Наверняка. Каким прохладным бы ни было отношение Малфоев к Сириусу, а всё же кровь не вода, хотя держать его у себя в поместье они и не рискнули. 

Дамблдор? Северус был уверен, что Альбус знал. 

Он мог ограничиться простым сообщением о том, где искать Блэка и не делиться своими подозрениями с Командором, однако в ходе расследования истина всё равно раскроется. Укрывательство беглого преступника — это вам не мантия-невидимка. 

Судьба мальчишек Северуса не волновала, Дамблдор пусть выкручивается сам, да и с Люциусом они не такие уж друзья, но что станет с Нарциссой?

Выругавшись, Северус скомкал начатое письмо и швырнул его в угол. 

Черт бы побрал всех женщин! Одни неприятности от них. 

***  
Вечером разразилась гроза.

Сначала была увертюра — весь день парило, так что было нечем дышать. Потом наползла пухлая туча, напыжилась и треснула разом во многих местах, выпустив из себя несколько длинных разлапых молний, вслед за которыми в прорехи весело хлынул ливень. Продолжалось это недолго. Туча отползла и принялась ходить вокруг дворца кругами. 

Подойдя к окну, Северус увидел вдалеке тёмный вертящийся столб. К его верхней части крепилось нечто, назвать которое тучей означало проявить неуважение к стихиям. На мгновение конструкция, напоминающая исполинский, вывернутый краями вверх зонтик, замерла, а потом стремительно накренилась и обрушилась на долину.

Ливня не было. Просто озеро встало дыбом и наполнило впадину между горами вертикальными волнами. Под окном, у которого стоял Северус, в мгновение ока натекла огромная лужа.

Второй акт продолжался полчаса.

Когда небо просветлело, Северус высушил лужу заклинанием и выглянул наружу. На улице была благодать: мозаичные купола сверкали весело и нарядно, как в магазине игрушек, и сладко пахло влажной листвой и розами. Блеснуло солнце, но через миг на землю вновь легла тень. 

Северус поднял глаза. Чёрный бумеранг тучи возвращался.

Порыв ветра ударил Северусу в лицо. Не успел он закрыть окно, как его окатило водой, будто из ведра, мгновенно вымочив насквозь мантию и одежду под ней. Бело-розовая лапа молнии с треском рванула горы. Потом… света не стало. Воздух превратился в серую воду. От падающего наземь звука дрожали стены, деревья в саду сгибались пополам.

— Не правда ли, она великолепна?

Северус резко обернулся. Молния ударила вновь, и зрачки аль-Даджжала сверкнули синим электрическим светом.

— Хаос прекрасен, — продолжил Масих, проходя в комнату и становясь рядом с Северусом. — Порядок — такая скучная вещь…

— Без него мир бы развалился, — заметил Северус.

— Ну и что? — усмехнулся парс. 

— Да ничего. Привык я к нему, — проворчал Северус. 

— В этом мире тебе и вправду неплохо живётся, — сказал парс таким тоном, будто кроме этого мира существовал какой-то другой. 

— Вы напрасно полагаете, что у меня нет проблем, — Северус горько усмехнулся. 

— Они тебе на пользу.

— Чушь, — Северус стиснул зубы, вспомнив допрос у Командора и свое унижение.

— Ты пережил неприятные полчаса, это верно, — аль-Даджжал приблизился к стеклу вплотную, упиваясь зрелищем. Мимо окна пролетела отломленная ветка. — Однако единственное, что пострадало в этой стычке — твоё самолюбие. Поверь, редкий властелин бывает настолько милосерден, ставя на место зарвавшегося подчиненного. 

— Я не… — Северус замолчал. 

Он никогда не думал о себе как о подчинённом. 

— Да, — аль-Даджжал повернулся и посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь. — Тебя избаловали хорошим отношением. Когда ты осознал истинное положение вещей, это привело тебя в ярость. 

— Он не имел права так со мной поступать! — вырвалось у Северуса. 

— Единственное право, о котором стоит говорить, — право сильного, — произнес аль-Даджжал. — Вы, люди Запада, любите толковать о какой-то социальной справедливости, но ведь её не существует. 

— Не он ли учил нас следовать справедливости? — сказал Северус тихо. 

— Но позабыл научиться ей сам. Единственный выход для тебя заключается в том, чтобы превзойти его в силе. 

Северус покачал головой. 

— Это невозможно. 

— Не следует переоценивать противника. Страх для человека — что удила для коня. Если будешь всё время себя осаживать, никогда ничего не добьешься. Ты такой же раб предрассудков, как и все остальные. Знаю, в том вина не твоя, а твоих учителей, но маг всегда отвечает за себя сам. Когда речь пойдет о твоей жизни или твоей смерти, ты не сможешь сказать: «Меня не научили», потому что тебе возразят: «Ты не научился».

— Я не собираюсь ни на кого перекладывать ответственность! 

— Ах, мой ученик обиделся! — Масих тронул Северуса за подбородок.

«Интересно, что будет, если я дам ему пощёчину?» — мрачно подумал Северус.

— Ничего хорошего, — аль-Даджжал усмехнулся. — Я сильнее тебя. 

— Верно, — Северус нахмурился. — И, кажется, нет никого, кто был бы слабее. Я напрасно затеял учиться окклюменции. Моих способностей недостаточно, чтобы овладеть ею. 

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я стал бы тратить время и возиться с заведомо бесталанным учеником? — аль-Даджжал пожал плечами. — Если ты собираешься ныть и жаловаться вместо того чтобы работать, отправляйся назад. Я тебя жалеть не стану.

Окно озарилось трепещущим светом.

Северус коснулся разума аль-Даджжала и, нащупав брешь в защите, проник в нее прежде, чем парс успел спохватиться. Он скользил по лабиринту воспоминаний и образов, интересных, но ненужных, пока не оказался перед запертой дверью. Теперь он знал, как её открыть — Масих научил его подбирать ключи. 

Жёлтый свиток начал разворачиваться, запахло серой и полынью. 

Очень красивая женщина сидела на краешке старинной, пышно убранной кровати, и расчёсывала золотистые волосы, ниспадавшие до полу. Северус видел её сквозь неплотно прикрытую дверь. 

— …Выбирай! — свирепо раскатившись на «р», обрывок фразы, как перчатка, упал между двумя мужчинами, стоявшими напротив двери. 

Одним из них был аль-Даджжал, одетый в алый камзол и шаубе на собольем меху. Его собеседник был одет по той же моде. Чёрный бархат оттенял светлые волосы. 

— Ты знаешь, что именно этого я и хотел, Масих, — сказал он виновато, но твёрдо. — Не заставляй меня разрываться между вами.

— Тебя! — прошипел аль-Даджжал. Северус ни разу не видел его в такой ярости. — Почему речь всегда идет только о твоих желаниях? 

— Наш договор…

Брешь захлопнулась, как капкан. 

На этот раз Северусу удалось устоять на ногах. Он понял, что парс ударил его по-настоящему только после того, как по подбородку потекла струйка крови из разбитой перстнем губы. 

— Я мог бы тебя убить! — аль-Даджжал задыхался от гнева. — Никто не знает, что ты здесь. Я брошу твой труп в пропасть, и грифы выклюют твои глаза, которые видят слишком много! 

— Вы меня этому научили! — Северус схватился за палочку, готовясь к сражению. 

Парс резко выдохнул и отвернулся. 

— Я увижусь с тобой завтра, — произнес он сухо. — Ты говорил, что тебе недостает способностей? Напротив, их у тебя в избытке. Смотри, как бы они тебя не погубили, мальчик. 

***  
Ночью Северус почти не спал. 

Ему удалось пробить защиту аль-Даджжала — это было не только лестно, но и являлось несомненным подтверждением его успехов в легилименции. С другой стороны, он, кажется, приобрёл врага. Не лучше ли покинуть дворец прямо сейчас?

Ни свет ни заря он поднялся с постели, оделся и вышел в мавританский дворик, окруженный стенами. Приятный свежий ветерок колыхал перистые листья невысоких пальм. 

Северус уселся на мраморную скамью. Цветок гибискуса упал ему на колени. Северус бросил его в бассейн; золотые рыбки сначала бросились врассыпную, а потом собрались вокруг цветка, проверяя, каков он на вкус. 

— Наслаждаешься прохладой? 

Северус вздрогнул и вскочил. 

— Не вставай, — аль-Даджжал подошёл, шурша пурпурными одеяниями, и уселся рядом. — Сейчас нам принесут кофе. Ты голоден?

Северус покачал головой.

— Вы продолжите со мной заниматься? — спросил он. 

— Не боюсь ли я тебя? — аль-Даджжал широко улыбнулся. — Нет. Иной раз даже поражение бывает лестным. Я вправду хороший наставник, не так ли? 

— Лучшего у меня не было, — отозвался Северус. 

— Будь я не твоим учителем, а врагом, ты умер бы прежде, чем успел бы опомниться. 

— Где я ошибся? 

— Подумай сам. 

Показался слуга с подносом, на котором исходили ароматным паром две крошечные чашечки с кофе. 

Северус нахмурился.

— Я не понимаю. 

— Разве я не объяснил тебе, как нужно парализовать противника? Тебе следовало обездвижить меня прежде, чем углубляться в мои воспоминания. 

— Я не мог поступить так по отношению к вам. 

— Доводи дело до конца или не начинай его вовсе. Неважно, кто перед тобой, друг или враг, наставник, отец, любовник — в поединке единственным твоим стремлением должна стать победа. 

— Отдает предательством, — Северус покачал чашкой, разглядывая чёрную гущу на её дне. 

Аль-Даджжал допил кофе и провел по губам узким алым языком. Потом он заговорил так тихо, что Северусу пришлось придвинуться к нему вплотную.

— У тебя есть право на бесчестие. Ты можешь себе это позволить, если ты не такой, как все.

— С чего вы взяли, что я не такой? — угрюмо осведомился Северус.

— Ты неглуп, — Даджжал погладил свою бородку. Рубин на указательном пальце вспыхнул и погас. — Достаточно умён, чтобы утверждать, что ничем не отличаешься от всех прочих людей… но недостаточно умён, чтобы действительно в это поверить.

Он небрежным жестом уронил ладонь Северусу на колено и слегка стиснул пальцы. Северус отпрянул, чувствуя, как румянец заливает щеки.

Аль-Даджжал и раньше постоянно приближался к нему вплотную, норовил то взять за руку, то тронуть за плечо. Северус сдерживался, чтобы не оттолкнуть его, не столько из соображений вежливости, сколько сознавая, что Даджжал намеренно пытается лишить его душевного равновесия. 

Однако подсмотренная сцена заставила его относиться к этим прикосновениям иначе.

— Пора приступать к уроку, — Масих поднялся, хищно улыбаясь. — На этот раз твой учитель намеревается взять реванш. 

Северус с тоской взглянул на солнце, показавшееся над горами, и неохотно последовал за аль-Даджжалом. 

Дворец наполнял сонный сумрак. Северус уселся на диван и прикрыл глаза. Вздремнуть бы сейчас часок-другой… 

— Спать надо было ночью, — заметил аль-Даджжал. — Желаешь совладать с другими, научись сначала владеть собой. 

— Может быть, сделаем перерыв? — предложил Северус без особой надежды.

— Зачем?

— Я устал и хочу отдохнуть.

— Ну и что? Какое мне дело до твоих желаний?

— Действительно, — ехидно отозвался Северус, — надо было мне заключить с вами договор, как это сделал ваш друг. Тогда бы просил не я. 

— Я никогда не заключу с тобой такого договора, — ласково сказал аль-Даджжал. — Ты этого недостоин. Ты недостоин ни дружбы, ни любви. Ты даже не знаешь, что это такое — тебя никто и никогда не любил. 

— Неправда! У меня был друг!

— Был? Что же с ним стало? Он умер, потому что ты не смог его защитить. 

Северус попытался ответить, но аль-Даджжал не дал ему собраться с мыслями. 

— А где женщина, на которой ты собирался жениться? Сбежала от тебя? — продолжал он. — Иначе и быть не могло. Когда находится существо, достаточно глупое, чтобы полюбить тебя, ты отравляешь ему жизнь. Твой друг умер вовремя — вовремя для тебя. Ещё немного, и он бы тебя возненавидел. 

— Заткнись, лжец проклятый! — вымолвил Северус онемевшими губами. 

— Есть люди, которые несут свет и тепло. А ты похож на змею, полную яда. Даже твой покровитель не может тебя больше выносить. Твой ум, которым ты так гордишься, изменяет тебе, когда яд переполняет твоё сердце. К тому же ты слаб. Ползи в свою нору, змея, охоться по ночам на мышей и лягушек, но не шипи на тех, кто сильнее, если не хочешь, чтобы тебе перебили хребет. 

Никогда раньше Северус не испытывал подобной ярости. Ни Тобиасу, ни Мародерам не удавалось вызвать гнева такой силы, но в этом существе, осмеивавшем его сейчас, словно воплотились они все — хохочущие, наслаждающиеся его унижением твари; пелена застлала ему глаза, и он понял: слова «способен на все» — не метафора. Сейчас он действительно был способен на все. Его сознание больше не растекалось, трусливо отступая под напором враждебной силы: оно превратилось в молот и обрушилось на это заходящееся смехом, издевающееся нечто, чтобы раздробить его и превратить в пыль.

Откуда-то снизу донесся слабый вскрик. Зрение прояснилось, и Северус увидел, что аль-Даджжал распростерся ничком на полу, обхватив голову руками.

Первым чувством Северуса было торжество. Он почти готов был поставить ногу на поверженного врага и спросить, каково ему теперь, с перебитым хребтом, однако тут же опомнился.

Опустившись на колени рядом с парсом, Северус осторожно приподнял его. Веки Даджжала были сомкнуты, мускулы лица дергались, а тело сотрясала мелкая дрожь, которую Северус принял за судороги. Он вытащил палочку, размышляя, какие чары применить и не навредят ли они. 

Аль-Даджжал открыл глаза. Сухие, каркающие звуки, вырывающиеся из его горла, сделались громче. 

Парс смеялся.

— Неплохо, — прохрипел он. — Давно мне так не доставалось. Совсем неплохо.

Он облизал сухие белые губы.

— Дай мне воды.

Северус уложил его на пол и поспешно направился к столику с напитками. Часть изящных чаш полопалась, но кувшин с водой уцелел. Когда Северус повернулся, Даджжал сидел на полу, поджав под себя ноги. Его здоровый глаз смотрел пронзительно, по-ястребиному, а на губах играла та самая улыбка, которая всегда заставляла Северуса морщиться.

— Тебе понравилось?

— Это было… впечатляюще, — Северус придерживал голову Даджжала, пока тот пил. — С вами все в порядке?

— Помоги мне подняться.

Северус подал аль-Даджжалу руку, и тот тяжело встал.

— Отведи меня в мою спальню, мой способный ученик.

В углу рта парса задрожал и лопнул кровяной пузырь.

— Вы сами виноваты, — вырвалось у Северуса.

— Разумеется. Уж не думаешь ли ты, что я виню тебя в собственной оплошности? Подумать только — меня едва не убил мальчишка!

— Мне уже за тридцать, — с достоинством ответил Северус.

— В самом деле. Это очень много, — Даджжал тихо засмеялся.

Его рука скользнула по спине Северуса и опустилась ниже, обнимая его за талию.

— Я люблю молодых, — задумчиво промолвил он. — У них столько желаний и так мало возможностей их удовлетворить! С вами просто договориться.

Северус отворил дверь спальни, довел Даджжала до ложа, усадил его и с облегчением отступил.

— Не желаешь ли продолжить беседу, друг мой? — поинтересовался Даджжал, томно откидываясь на подушки. — Неужели твоя любознательность утолена?

— На сегодня — определённо да. Я чувствую себя, как выжатый лимон, — признался Северус. — Мне нужно отдохнуть.

— Почему бы тебе не прилечь рядом со мной? — Даджжал провел ладонью по вышитому покрывалу.

— Нет, спасибо, — выдавил Северус, пятясь к дверям. — Не хочу вам мешать.

— Ты нисколько мне не помешаешь, — уверил его Даджжал. — Даже наоборот.

— Нет-нет. Я пойду к себе.

Северус выскочил в коридор. Смех Даджжала, сухой и лёгкий, кружил над ним, как ночная бабочка.

***

В гостиной Командора мерно тикали часы. Томас налил коньяка для Септимуса и опустился в кресло.

— Как всё прошло? — сочувственно спросил он.

— Достойно, — тихо отозвался Септимус. — Артур и Молли уже отбыли в поместье. Но, Том, как же всё неожиданно и как нелепо!

Уизли несколько часов назад вернулся с похорон своей сестры. Её смерть и в самом деле была результатом нелепой случайности — Бригита Уизли вышла из посудного магазинчика в тот момент, когда двое магглорожденных устроили в магической части Ливерпуля гонки на мотоциклах. 

Септимус был оглушён потерей. Томас понимал, что ему сейчас нужно дружеское участие.

— Мы должны с этим что-то делать! Маги не должны погибать так бессмысленно под колёсами машин грязнокровок!

Томас только кивнул, понимая, что разумные доводы сейчас будут неуместны.

— Ты знаешь, она ведь была на целых десять лет младше меня. Я всегда продолжал относиться к ней как к маленькой девочке, — Септимус вздохнул. — Чем старше становишься, тем острее осознаешь значимость родственных связей. Тебе этого, наверное, не понять.

— Нет, Септимус, — резко тряхнул головой его собеседник, — иногда как раз отсутствие близких позволяет понять некоторые вещи.

Они замолчали, размышляя каждый о своем.

Когда Северус не появился на большом приёме у Лестрэнджей, Томас разозлился и расстроился одновременно — на эту встречу он возлагал большие надежды и даже заранее продумал слова, которые скажет Северусу. 

Томас кружил по залам среди гостей, одаривал всех своей обаятельной улыбкой, перебрасывался вежливыми фразами, едва сдерживая злой задор, горячивший кровь.

Северуса он не увидел. 

Наплевав на гордость, Томас отозвал в сторону Рудольфа и прямо спросил, обещал ли быть Снейп-младший. 

— Он прислал записку, что не сможет прийти, — ответил Рудольф. — У него какое-то срочное дело в Хогвартсе. 

— Какое? — осведомился Томас. 

— Не знаю, — Рудольф уткнулся взглядом в пол, пытаясь скрыть любопытство. — Он не написал. 

— Вот как, — Томас с трудом подавил вспышку ярости. 

Похоже, о произошедшей размолвке знал весь магический мир. 

— Я хочу поговорить с Хмури, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, он здесь? У него ведь нет срочного дела в Хогвартсе?

— Он здесь, сэр. Сейчас я его позову. 

Рудольф ретировался. 

Томас шагнул за колонну, чтобы гости не приставали к нему с изъявлениями преданности, и принялся наблюдать за нарядной толпой. Мимо прошёл Долиш, одетый в цивильное. Он вёл под руку не слишком привлекательную, но очень весёлую даму. 

За колонной послышались кашель и шарканье. 

— Кучеряво живет, — сказал Хмури, уставившись на Долиша искусственным глазом. — Интересно, на какие шиши? Жалованье у нас небольшое. Ишь, вырядился. И бельё какое-то модное. Повадились все в красивые трусы наряжаться, хуже баб. 

— Аластор! — Томас невольно улыбнулся. 

— Я на вас этим глазом не смотрю, — заявил Аластор, поспешностью отрицания выдавая себя с головой. — Вестигус!

Долиш обернулся. Что-то шепнув на ухо спутнице, он направился к Томасу и Хмури. 

— Мой Командор! — Щелчок каблуками и короткий поклон. — Сэр!

Каблуки снова щёлкнули. Поклона Хмури не досталось. 

— Что-то ты, Вестигус, весёлый сегодня, — Хмури ткнул его локтем в бок. — Радость какая случилась?

Долиш сверкнул глазами. Потом натянуто улыбнулся. 

— Хорошее общество — всегда радость, — он покосился на Командора, видимо, соображая, сердится ли тот ещё из-за дела Бэгмана. 

— В самом деле. Продолжайте им наслаждаться, — произнёс Томас нейтрально. 

— Да, сэр, — Долиш с явным облегчением откланялся. 

— В чём дело, Аластор? — поинтересовался Томас. — Что ты против него имеешь? Помнится, ты его защищал. 

— Ничего, — проворчал Хмури. — Чистокровный он. И думает много. Не люблю, когда много думают. И вообще, чего он тут? 

— Наверное, Рабастан пригласил. Долиш его человек. 

— А должен быть ваш, — сказал Хмури непреклонно.

Томас промолчал. В душе он был согласен с Аластором. 

— Вы хотели поговорить со мной, сэр? 

— Да. Пойдём куда-нибудь, где народу меньше. 

Они свернули в маленькую, непонятного назначения комнату — гостиная не гостиная, будуар не будуар: ломберный столик, диван и пара кресел. 

— Ты следишь за Северусом, — начал Томас.

— Ничего я не слежу, — запротестовал Хмури. — Зачем это мне за ним следить?

Томас махнул рукой. 

— Перестань. Лучше скажи, что ты знаешь про их отношения с Дамблдором. 

— Думаете, переметнулся? — Хмури облизал губы. 

— Что я думаю, я знаю. Скажи мне, что ты думаешь. 

Аластор сосредоточенно засопел. 

— Я же не могу в этот чёртов Хогвартс пробраться, — произнес он с искренней досадой. — Может, не надо было пока Бэгмана ловить? Северус этот ваш… Вечно лезет. Сидел бы, пробирки свои рассматривал. 

— М-да, — Томас с лёгкой досадой вспомнил сорванную Северусом комбинацию. 

Впрочем, прошлое прошло, и сейчас его заботило другое. 

— Не знаю, — Хмури крепко почесал бровь. — Нет. Не переметнулся он. Нутром чувствую — прикидывает, но пока не переметнулся. А всё же хорошо бы его держать от Дамблдора подальше. 

— И как это сделать? — процедил Томас.

Хмури даже присел от изумления. 

— Как это — как? Велеть, чтоб не ездил! Запретить! Кулаком по столу! Или по морде, раз слов не понимает!

Томас только рукой махнул. 

Хмури начал говорить что-то гневное, но осекся на полуслове: дверь отворилась, и в комнату вошла Белла. 

— Простите, — сказала она удивленно. — Не ожидала увидеть вас здесь. 

Хмури стушевался. Почему-то в присутствии Беллы он всегда смущался. 

— Пойду я, — он боком попятился к выходу. — Мне тут надо поговорить кое с кем. Если что, сэр, зовите, я рядом. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он вышел, плотно притворив за собой дверь. 

— Не люблю его, — призналась Белла. — Этот его глаз… И вообще, он ужасно странно себя ведет. 

— По-моему, он к тебе неравнодушен, — отозвался Томас.

— Фу, — Белла наморщила нос, но Томас видел, что мысль о новом поклоннике, даже таком неприглядном, не совсем ей неприятна. — Я вам помешала, да? Я уйду. 

— Нет! — Томас сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы её удержать. — Останься. Мы так долго не встречались… я имею в виду, наедине. 

Белла вздёрнула брови. 

— А зачем нам встречаться наедине? Мне казалось, я тебе надоела. 

Её голос был холоден, глаза блестели, словно озёра, покрытые льдом. 

— Разве дело во мне? — попытался оправдаться Томас. — Ты была так занята с ребёнком…

— Конечно, занята, — она повела плечом. — Вам, мужчинам, кажется, что всё проще некуда — родила, положила в люльку и свободна. Можно плясать и развлекаться. 

— Вовсе я так не думаю, — возразил Томас. 

— Думаешь! Даже Рабастан так думает, а уж ему-то, кажется, видно, как мне нелегко приходится!

Белла вскинула голову. 

После родов она не поблёкла; напротив, первые признаки увядания, которые Томас начал в ней подмечать, исчезли. Уверенность всегда была ей присуща, и всё же, пусть и незаметно, она прилагала усилия, чтобы не просто нравиться, но очаровывать. Теперь, когда она забыла об этом, её красота разила наповал. Рабастан обожал жену и готов был достать смарагд из головы василиска, если ей вдруг того пожелается. Однако убеждать в этом Беллу Томас не стал. 

Во-первых, это было бесполезно — Белла никогда не сомневалась в своей правоте, и только злилась, когда ей пытались перечить. Во-вторых, Томасу не хотелось, чтобы она принимала сторону мужа. Он хотел вернуть её себе. 

Белла прошла мимо него и встала возле столика. Держалась она очень прямо. 

— Как Орион? — спросил Томас. 

Белла нахмурилась. 

— Плохо спал. Животик разболелся. Почему у детей всё время что-то болит? 

— Не знаю, — честно сказал Томас. — А почему ты меня избегаешь? Белла, я ведь не мальчик. Я не могу бегать за тобой, осыпая букетами роз. Но ты мне очень нужна. 

Она закусила губу. Лёд в её глазах начал таять, заблестела чёрная вода. 

— Зачем я тебе? У тебя есть твой народ, — она саркастически усмехнулась, — твоя работа… твой Северус… 

Её щеки вспыхнули от гнева. 

— Какая ты красивая! — вырвалось у Томаса. — Я скучал по тебе. Неужели ты мне совсем не рада?

Белла посмотрела на него с недоверием. Он ответил ей взглядом, полным страсти, и она поверила. 

— Рада, — прошептала она. — Ты же знаешь, Том — тебе я рада всегда!

Он раскрыл ей объятия, и она упала в них, прижалась к его груди и засмеялась грудным, счастливым смехом.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Томас, целуя ее. — Я должен был прийти раньше. А вдруг ты бы совсем меня забыла? 

— Глупый, — горячие тонкие руки обвились вокруг его шеи. — Замолчи. Глупый, глупый… 

***  
Обнимая задремавшую Беллу, Томас вдруг подумал, не завёл ли Северус роман и попытался вспомнить, есть ли среди преподавательниц Хогвартса хорошенькие. 

«Пора мириться», — Томас осторожно повернулся, прикасаясь губами к шее Беллы. 

— Так ведь мы уже помирились, — сонно ответила Белла. 

— Конечно, — Томас тихо засмеялся. — Иногда стоит отдалиться друг от друга ненадолго, чтобы сближение было слаще. 

***  
Примирение с Беллой воодушевило Томаса. 

Он не стал запрещать Северусу работать в Хогвартсе. Человека можно силой принудить к примирению, но нельзя на силе строить привязанность, Томас это понимал. Он решил дать Северусу время до своего дня рождения. 

Мальчик не сможет проигнорировать день рождения, — сказал он себе, — это было бы слишком грубо. Так пусть этот семейный праздник станет праздником примирения! 

Отличное настроение испортил Нотт, явившийся с докладом о побеге преступника из Азкабана. 

— Две недели уже ищем — без толку. Охранников трясли — как сбежал, понять не можем. Не хотелось бы будоражить общественность, но сейчас уже пора…

Командор кивнул, одобряя решение Теодора.

— Как имя беглеца?

— Сириус Блэк.

«Северус», — стукнуло в висках у Тома. 

Мышцы лица онемели от страха. 

— Что говорят наши люди в Хогвартсе? Блэк вполне мог появиться у Дамблдора.

— Я уже связывался с Линкеем — в Хогвартсе Блэка не было. Мы думаем дать материал Каффу в "Пророк" и объявить общий розыск. Пусть попробует укрыться, если с каждого столба будет смотреть его рожа.

Едва увидев эту рожу, Северус может броситься в погоню, с него станется. Да и сам Блэк может попытаться взять реванш.

— Сделаем вот что, — медленно проговорил Томас, — свяжемся с маггловским правительством по линии правоохранительных органов — это пойдет через ведомство Крауча. Блэк вполне мог на первое время податься к магглам. Если результатов не будет, задействуем «Пророк». И сами тоже ищите — я хочу быть в курсе этого дела.

Чуть позже Томас вызвал начальника Департамента науки и культуры и поинтересовался, как идут дела в Институте, покивал в ответ на заверения, что дела — лучше не бывает, но в «Братство» обязательно отправят комиссию для проверки. 

Чем больше глаз наблюдает за Северусом, тем меньше вероятность, что Блэк сможет до него добраться.

***  
Дни шли за днями, ежегодная предрождественская суета — официальные мероприятия и обязательные встречи — почти не оставляли времени, чтобы полюбоваться снежными сугробами и подышать морозным воздухом. 

Накануне дня рождения Томас получил открытку, где Снейп-младший сухо поздравлял его с праздниками и информировал, что отправляется в отпуск на юг.

Первой жертвой Томаса оказалась открытка, отправленная в пламя камина, второй — безделушки, сметенные с каминной полки. 

Потом Томас усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться. 

Не сам ли он журил Северуса за чрезмерное увлечение работой и уговаривал больше отдыхать?

Кроме того, сейчас оказаться вдали от Англии, означало для Северуса быть вдали от Блэка.

— …и вся наша родня. И чувствуется из разговоров, что многие недовольны твоей внутренней политикой, — задумавшись, Томас пропустил момент, когда Септимус начал говорить.

— Это удел царей: делать хорошее, а слышать дурное, — отмахнулся он.

— Знаешь, Том, — вздохнул Септимус, — мы с Бригитой часто спорили по вопросам политики, а в последний раз так и вовсе поругались. Не разговаривали три месяца. Простить себе не могу…

Когда за Септимусом закрылась дверь и в галерее послышались его шаркающие шаги, Томас откинулся в кресле и закрыл глаза. Он обязательно сам поедет повидаться с Северусом, как только тот вернется в Англию. А Белла поможет ему скрасить ожидание. 

***  
Северус вернулся в холодный день. Дул ледяной ветер, из свинцовых туч сыпалась снежная крупа, и всё-таки Северус был до смерти рад, что снова дома. 

Заместители встретили его с искренней радостью. Рэт, вырвавшись из горсти Никодемуса, закружил над головой вернувшегося хозяина серым ультразвуковым вихрем, упал на его плечо, а потом, сноровисто перебирая маленькими лапками по волосам, вскарабкался на макушку. Северус опустил вниз уголок рта и возвел очи горе, Никодемус расхохотался, и даже у сдержанной мисс Рудольф улыбка расползлась от уха до уха.

— Эмоции, — проворчал Северус. — Ну ладно, летучая мышь. Но вы-то?

Ворчал он просто так, для порядка, поэтому Никодемус и мисс Рудольф продолжали улыбаться, ничуть не смущаясь. Как Северус и ожидал, его вмиг завалили целой грудой документов. Разгребся он только ближе к вечеру, но и тогда ему не удалось отдохнуть. 

— Вас ждёт гость, — сказала верная мисс Эппс, никогда не уходившая раньше Северуса. Выглядела она несколько испуганной. — Простите, я была вынуждена пропустить его в вашу квартиру. Я не посмела ему отказать. 

Рэт взвизгнул и вцепился хозяину в воротник.

— Не бойся, не оставлю, — Северус усмехнулся и погладил вампирчика согнутым пальцем. 

Он не стал спрашивать имя гостя. 

Что если это Командор? Решил устроить ему сюрприз. В камине горит огонь, Бонкар слоняется по комнате и паркет хрустит под его ногами (Северус вспомнил, что в кармане лежит уменьшенная глыба мрамора — подарок аль-Даджжала бывшему любимцу доктора Ф). Командор присел на край письменного стола Северуса и читает гранки его последней статьи…

Северус так ясно представил себе картину встречи, что у него забилось сердце. 

У погасшего камина стоял Линкей.

— С прибытием, — сказал он. — Прошу извинить за вторжение. Командор велел, чтобы я встретился с тобой лично. 

— Надеюсь, ничего не случилось? 

Линкей покачал головой. 

— Мисс Эппс сделает нам чаю, — Северус потянулся к звонку. 

— Не нужно. 

— Она тебя не отравит, — Северус криво улыбнулся. — Так в чём дело? 

Линкей моргнул.

— Командор хочет, чтобы я проводил тебя в его поместье. 

— Сейчас? — Северус растерянно огляделся. — Но я только вошёл! У меня куча дел…

— Вероятно, поэтому Командор прислал меня, а не письмо, — отозвался Линкей. — Знал, что ты откажешься. 

— Я не отказываюсь, но почему сегодня?

— Потому что завтра ты можешь оказаться в Хогвартсе, на юге или где-нибудь в Атлантиде. 

— Хорошо, — сдался Северус. — Отправляемся. 

— Про Атлантиду ты сказал просто так? — спросил он, прежде чем они ступили в камин. — Её ведь не существует, верно?

Линкей хмыкнул и взял Северуса под руку. 

— Держи свою зверюшку, не то до места доберется только её половина. 

***  
Северусу очень хотелось, чтобы Линкей вошёл вместе с ним в кабинет Командора, однако тот остался в приёмной. 

Командор сидел на диване, забросив ногу на ногу и широко улыбаясь. 

Бонкар лежал у его ног и зевал. Завидев Северуса, он захлопнул пасть и радостно сказал:

— Рру!

— И не говори, — поддержал его Командор. — Нашлась пропажа. Садись, Северус, не стой столбом. 

— Я рад вас видеть, сэр, — Северус огляделся и пододвинул себе стул. 

— Вот как? Ты не торопился насладиться моим обществом, верно? 

— Н-ну… 

— Выглядишь неплохо, только глаза красные. Неужели ты и на отдыхе не можешь бросить научные журналы? 

— За последние две недели я не читал почти ничего из новейших исследований, кроме вашего эссе о свойствах порошка очищенного золота, — сказал Северус. — Вы полагаете, он и есть манна Моисея?

— Это всего лишь предположение. Эссе тебе понравилось?

— Очень, — ответил Северус, радуясь, что не пришлось кривить душой.

Томасу Снейпу не требовалось прибегать к легилименции, чтобы распознать вежливую ложь. 

— Ты загорел, — отметил Командор. — Но не так, как если бы лежал на пляже. Почему ты так внезапно уехал?

— Я устал… — начал Северус. 

— Не надо. Не говори неправды. 

Северус развел руками. 

— Я просто не хотел вас обижать. 

Командор рассмеялся негромко и с удовольствием. 

— Северус, ты неподражаем. Кстати, об обидах: как долго ты намерен на меня дуться? 

— Я не дулся, — Северус дернул уголком рта. 

— Значит, ты больше не намерен меня избегать?

— Я думал, это вы меня избегаете. 

— Ну, конечно. Ещё скажи, что это я во всем виноват. 

Северус выразительно промолчал. 

— Хорошо, — признал Командор. — Был. Немного. Ты меня прощаешь?

— Да, — с облегчением сказал Северус. 

— Вот и славно. Так куда ты от меня улизнул?

— Эээ… — Северус повернулся к Бонкару и отдал ему камешек, увеличив его до первоначальных размеров. Горгул даже крякнул от предвкушения. — Это имеет значение?

— Для меня безусловно. Мне доложили, что в «Серебряном драконе» тебя видели с каким-то странным человеком. 

— Я люблю встречаться со странными людьми.

— Гм. Надеюсь, ты не меня имеешь в виду? Белла была уверена, что ты сбежал и не вернешься. 

— Это доказывает, как плохо она меня знает, — уязвленный Северус сдвинул брови. — Неужели вы снова с ней встречаетесь? 

— Это имеет значение? — Командор дружески толкнул его в плечо. — Северус, ты болван! О таких вещах не спрашивают. 

— Тогда не буду, — Северус вздохнул, удивляясь странностям человеческой натуры, и тут же напрягся, ощутив вторжение в свой разум. 

Сначала Командор пытался действовать незаметно, потом усилил нажим. Северус защищался, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица — лишь дрогнули ресницы и чуть приметно сузились зрачки. Командор выбрал незащищённое место и ударил. Сознание Северуса мгновенно захлопнулось. Командор покружил, выискивая лазейку, но тщетно: во всех своих попытках он неизменно натыкался на ровную белую стену.

— Замечательно, — Командор улыбнулся. — Где ты этому научился?

Северус посмотрел неуверенно. Отвечать ему не хотелось, однако он не был уверен, что его отказ не воспримут, как бунт.

— Тебя обучал Дамблдор? — Командор повысил голос.

— Нет. 

— Северус, кто это был? — Вопрос был задан тоном спокойным, но не допускающим отказа. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что сейчас я не могу упускать из виду легилимента, да ещё друга Дамблдора.

— Он не друг Дамблдору. Не думаю, что у этого человека есть друзья. Разве что один. 

Северус постарался не выдавать своего раздражение.

— Имя, — потребовал Командор.

— Масих аль-Даджжал.

Командор смотрел на Северуса в безмолвном изумлении.

— Сэр, он никоим образом не причинит вам хлопот. Он не собирается возвращаться в Британию.

— Не уверен, — возразил Командор. — Невозможно сказать наверняка, что на уме у этого человека. Значит, вот где ты был. Масих взялся учить тебя окклюменции! Интересно, зачем?

— Ему меня рекомендовали, — хмуро ответил Северус.

— И только-то? Ты полагаешь, что он учит каждого, кого ему рекомендуют?

— Нет, — Северус испытующе поглядел на Командора. — Вы думаете, он планировал как-то меня использовать? 

Сам он был совершенно в этом уверен. Правда, что за виды имел на него аль-Даджжал, дознаться ему так и не удалось. 

— Возможно, — Командор неприятно улыбнулся. — Разве он не говорил с тобой об этом?

— Нет, сэр. Темы наших бесед ограничивались окклюменцией.

— Только?

— Почти, — Северус покраснел и опустил глаза.

Командор нахмурился.

— Откройся мне, — сказал он мягко. — Впусти меня в свой разум.

Северус кивнул.

Быстрые, мягкие прикосновения, будто язычок пламени лижет подставленную ладонь — тепло, но не обжигая. Более жёсткое прикосновение, когда Командор взялся распутывать узел воспоминаний, в центре которого таился образ Дамблдора. И эти стыдные намёки аль-Даджжала — зачем их рассматривать? 

Командор фыркнул и отступил. 

— Не расстраивайся, — сказал он. — Дело не в тебе. Уж таков он, Масих. Его призвание в том, чтобы смущать и путать. Что ж, Северус, я рад, что наша нелепая размолвка забыта, а сейчас мне нужно поработать, а тебе — отдохнуть. Ступай. 

Неужели это все? Северус испытал облегчение и разочарование. Он приготовился к более тяжкой борьбе.

Испытание прошло великолепно. Северус признался, а затем продемонстрировал, что способен на сопротивление, однако Командор в любой момент может его преодолеть. Удивительно, но все эти маленькие блоки, все эти тропы, которыми уводит самоуверенного противника опытный боец, все ложные следы — все хитрости, которым выучил Северуса Даджжал, сработали. Однако расслабляться было нельзя: Командор поверил ему в этот раз, но это не означало, что он станет верить Северусу впредь.

Не то чтобы он собирался лгать… Впрочем, позволять читать свои сокровенные мысли он не собирался точно. 

***  
За месяц в жизни Северуса произошло так много событий, что он искренне удивился, обнаружив в Хогвартсе прежний порядок вещей. 

Учителя спешили на свои уроки, дети шумели на переменах, на педсовете обсуждалась драка Поттера и Уизли-младшего, последовавшая за громогласным заявлением последнего, что Поттер слил игру Гриффиндор-Слизерин и специально сдал снитч братцу. Джордж Уизли два дня расхаживал по школе в женской юбочке и блузке, объясняя каждому, что у него кризис половой самоидентификации, хотя все знали, что он просто продул пари. Четвёртый курс Рейвенкло проверял экспериментальным методом, как различные спиртосодержащие напитки влияют на организм, в результате на следующий день на уроках появился только де Варни, на которого не действовал никакой алкоголь. Те же проблемы, тот же жизненный уклад, те же традиционные трапезы в Большом зале, и так год за годом, в отрезанном от остального мира замке. 

Смог бы он многие годы брать на себя ответственность за юных идиотов, день за днем повторять одну и ту же элементарную информацию и получать удовольствие от работы учителем? — раздумывал Северус, ковыряя вилкой в запеканке и оглядывая Большой зал, по которому кружили совы, сбрасывая на столы посылки, письма и газеты. 

Его внимание привлек шум, нараставший за гриффиндорским столом: рыжеголовые Уизли повскакали со своих мест и сгрудились вместе, рассматривая что-то на столе, в зале поднимался недоуменный гул. Северус оглянулся и увидел встревоженные лица коллег. Дамблдор встал, отбросив в сторону свежий номер «Пророка» и зашагал к Уизли. Северус потянулся за газетой — на передовице красовалась статья о саботаже в Министерстве, аресте Артура Уизли и отстранении от дел Септимуса Уизли.

***  
Возвращаясь к себе в институт, Северус ещё сжимал газету с сенсационной новостью. Он был потрясен. Так пренебречь всеми условностями! Поистине, этот человек — сам себе закон. 

«Я бы так не смог, — признался Северус себе, расправляя на коленях «Пророк». — А если бы смог, не захотел бы». 

Он попытался представить, каково это — отдать приказ об аресте человека, которого называл своим другом, и не сумел. Впрочем, у него и друзей-то не было. Кроме Ремуса. Давнее, уже притупившееся горе шевельнулось в сердце. 

Арестовать Ремуса! Да никогда.

Северус перечитал статью. Ему казалось, что в мире нарушилось нечто важное, что по самому становому хребту общества прошла трещина. Перемены, как голодные псы, ждали, когда их спустят со сворки, и холодная, уверенная рука уже отстегивала карабин.  
Северус бросил газету на стол, достал из буфета бутылку скверного джина и глотнул прямо из горлышка. Мерлин, какая дрянь! 

Северус с трудом перевел дыхание и сморгнул слезы. 

К Жюли сходить, что ли? 

Он сам удивлялся тому, как расстроило его сообщение об аресте Уизли. Собственно, он почти не знал Артура. Разве что курсе на втором тот однажды отогнал от него Мародеров — не из симпатии к похожему на галчонка слизеринцу, а так, порядка ради. 

И всё же не верилось, что Артур и его отец, Септимус Уизли, старейший из соратников Командора, могут оказаться предателями и заговорщиками. 

— Я не верю, — произнес он вслух и тут же, вздрогнув, обернулся, словно кто-то мог его здесь подслушать.

Кто ты, собственно, такой, чтобы не верить Томасу Снейпу? Откуда тебе знать, что творится там, наверху? И какое тебе дело до этих… предателей? Уизли — «стерильные», предали своих однажды, так почему бы им теперь не переметнуться ещё раз? Угодили в собственный капкан, только и всего. 

Всё равно тебе никогда не было от них пользы. Думай о себе, как полагается слизеринцу. И всё. И заткнись.

Северус вернул бутылку в буфет, заглянул в камин. 

— Жюли? 

Он надеялся, что у нее нет клиента. Жюли действительно оказалась одна. Она пудрила носик у трельяжа и проворно обернулась, услышав голос Северуса. Накрашенные губки сложились в улыбку. 

— Здравствуй, котик. Где ты потерялся?

— Можно к тебе сегодня?

— Попозже, сейчас у меня клиент.

— А я что — не клиент?

— Но он же записан! Не дуйся, котик. Хочешь, приду к тебе домой? — Жюли заулыбалась. — Просто так, без денег. Я соскучилась. 

— Хочу, — слова согласия вырвались прежде, чем Северус успел осмыслить предложение. — Ну так жди, утречком буду. А пока — извини.

Северус услышал топот, в дверь постучали.

Жюли спорхнула с пуфика, послала быстрый воздушный поцелуй в сторону камина и поспешила к дверям. Северус поднялся с колен. Он был удивлён. Он знал, что нравится Жюли — ей почти все нравились, уж такой она была человек — но настолько, чтобы отказаться от денег? Северус взглянул на часы, и самодовольная ухмылка сползла с его губ. Даму следовало угостить, а Жюли всем напиткам предпочитала ликёры, которых у него отродясь не водилось. Развернувшись на каблуках, Северус заспешил к дверям. Взгляд его скользнул по газете.

Снейп дёрнул плечом. К нему это не имело никакого отношения. Не его дело, и не о чем тут думать. 

***  
Томас ещё раз затянулся сигаретой и взял в руки рамочку со старой фотографией, потянул картонку с изображением из-за стекла. На фотографии стояли, обнявшись, Септимус, Барт, Рабастан и он сам — совсем молодые, полные сил, уверенные в своих идеях. Столько лет вместе, плечом к плечу…

Расследование сентябрьского покушения шло своим чередом; выяснилось, что за мальчишкой-смертником стояла целая группа чистокровных. Хмури и Нотт со своим проектом указа оказались очень кстати — Томас тоже был уверен, что стоит ему показать свою силу, недовольные сразу подожмут хвосты. Оставалось формально утвердить новый Статут об ограничении прав чистокровных на Совете. 

Всё шло хорошо, пока не поднялся молчавший всё время Септимус и не проговорил:

— Я налагаю вето.

Томас на миг потерял дар речи. Да, согласно закону, его соратники владели правом вето, но до этого момента никому из них и в голову не приходило… 

Вскочил Рабастан:

— Септимус, неужели ты не понимаешь, что статут, предложенный Томасом, в наших интересах! Чтобы мы смогли устоять, нужны жёсткие меры. Ты знаешь, что недавно на Беллу напали среди бела дня, и хотя она отделалась только испорченным платьем…

— В кои-то веки стоит подумать не только о своем семействе, Рабастан, — перебил его Уизли. — Барт, почему ты молчишь?

— Конечно, это не тебя, а Томаса каждый раз приходится спасать от нападений сумасшедших заговорщиков. И счастье, что лишь один раз он серьёзно пострадал, — отозвался Лестрэндж. 

— Септимус, — внушительно сказал Барт, — сам посуди: наши противники придумали способ вытаскивать своих из Азкабана. Блэка до сих пор не смогли найти. Заговорщики несколько месяцев держали двух авроров под Imperio. Ты уверен, что сейчас в твоей приёмной не сидит такая кукла, послушная чужой воле?

— Это вы — куклы, послушные чужой воле! — выкрикнул Уизли. — Ты понимаешь, Том, что ты творишь?! Ты превращаешь настоящих волшебников в скот, ты делаешь их рабами всякой швали!

Видят боги, Томас был терпелив, очень терпелив, выслушивая его обвинения. Холодная сдержанность Командора должна была привести зарвавшегося Септимуса в чувство, но тот не желал ничего понимать.

— Я служу народу, — спокойно ответил Томас.

— Какому народу, Том? Чистокровные маги — это, по-твоему, не народ? Ты не восстанавливаешь справедливость, ты заменяешь одну несправедливость на другую. Неужели нельзя восстановить права магглорожденных, не ущемляя чистокровных? 

— Нельзя быть хорошим для всех.

— Почему? — лицо Септимуса налилось кровью. — Ты обязан быть хорошим для всех, Том. Ты — глава правительства, а не оппозиции, как когда-то. Мы добились, чего хотели; нам больше не с кем воевать.

— Война не закончилась, — Томас поглядел удивлённо. — Ты о бунтовщиках не забыл? На прошлой неделе они совершили несколько вылазок. 

— Но ты же сам вынуждаешь магов переходить на их сторону! По твоему статуту у оборотней больше прав, чем у магов с чистой кровью! Том, это безумие — оборотни всё же не люди, ты об этом не забывай… не вполне люди, по крайней мере. Ты на Грейбека посмотри — хищная тварь!

— Фенрир всецело мне предан, — спокойно произнес Томас. — А ты, Септимус?

— Вот, значит, как. — Септимус внезапно успокоился. Разгладил усы знакомым жестом. Поднялся со стула. — Вот, значит, в чём дело, Том. Не друзья тебе теперь нужны — рабы. Мы выбрали тебя своим Командором, — Септимус горько усмехнулся, — но хозяином… хозяев, Том, у меня нет, и не будет. Прощай.

Он направился к выходу.

— Септимус, — голос Томаса прозвучал удивительно мягко. — Ты поддержишь Статут?

— Нет, — Септимус обернулся. — Я тебя не поддержу. И, Том… я сам подниму людей против этого указа и поставлю вопрос об ограничении твоих полномочий. Мне очень жаль. 

Томас минуту глядел на закрывшуюся дверь тяжёлым, немигающим взглядом. 

— Мне тоже жаль, Септимус. Очень жаль.

— Он ещё опомнится, Том, — сказал Барт, но уверенности в его тоне не было.

***  
Томас предпочёл не рисковать. Тем же вечером он отдал распоряжение о домашнем аресте Септимуса; Уизли был заблокирован в собственном лондонском доме. А на следующее утро отправили в Азбакан его сына Артура, который попытался выступить с возмущённой речью в своем отделе в Министерстве.

«Удачно получилось, что Септимус умер от сердечного приступа», — сказал себе Томас. 

Предательство прощать нельзя, но отправлять старого соратника на корм дементорам было бы тяжело.

Томас взглянул на снимок. Септимус — кто ещё? Кто следующий предаст его? Враги обступают его. Но он выстоит. Он победит. Разве отец не научил его стойкости?

Томас разжал пальцы, и колдография упала в пламя камина.

***  
Когда записка-«птичка» вернулась к нему в третий раз, состояние Северуса было близко к озверению.

— Мисс Рудольф сюда! — рявкнул он, выглянув в приёмную.

Мисс Рудольф торопливо вошла несколько минут спустя.

— Где этот чёртов Гогенгейм?! — заорал Северус, едва увидев ее. — Документация должна была лежать на моём столе ещё вчера! Почему нет ни бумаг, ни подготовленных реактивов, ни его самого? Он что, хочет сорвать эксперимент, к которому две лаборатории год готовились? Если он считает, что происхождение… — Северус осекся, наблюдая, как мисс Рудольф накладывает на его кабинет чары неслышимости.

— Гогенгейма взяли вчера ночью, прямо из дома, — торопливо произнесла она.

— Почему? — так же тихо спросил мгновенно остывший Северус.

Мисс Рудольф неопределённо пожала плечами.

— Знаю только, что руководил арестом сам Хмури.

Директор «Братства алхимиков» глубоко вздохнул.

— Идите, мисс Рудольф, я попробую что-нибудь сделать.

Он вздохнул ещё раз, потянулся к банке с летучим порохом и швырнул щепоть в камин. После минутной задержки (проверка) он увидел в пламени лицо Командора.

— Северус?

— Сэр, у меня исчез сотрудник, — сказал Северус деловито. — Он мне нужен. У нас сегодня решающий опыт с оборотнями.

— Пропал? — переспросил Командор. — Обратись в аврорат, они помогут его отыскать.

— Думаю, в аврорате прекрасно знают, где он.

— Как зовут твоего сотрудника?

— Фон Гогенгейм.

Снейп-старший отодвинулся от камина, но почти тотчас же вернулся.

— Аластор говорит, его взяли как иностранного шпиона.

— Его лаборатория закрыта на личный пароль, он должен ассистировать при опыте. Он мне нужен, — с нажимом повторил Северус.

Командор снова пропал, видимо переговаривался с Хмури, который стоял тут же.

— Хмури говорит, что отпустить его невозможно — суд меньше, чем через час.

— Он мне нужен! — Северус в злом отчаянии ударил кулаком по остывающим углям. 

Хлопья пепла рванули вверх, запорошив глаза и закрыв обзор, Северус, чертыхнувшись, схватился за руку. На минуту в камине стал виден кабинет Снейпа-старшего. 

Томас, обернувшись к Хмури, говорил:

— Отдай ты этого Гогенгейма, видишь, нужен он человеку.

Глаз Хмури повернулся в сторону камина. 

— Он не шпион, — сказал Северус. — Я за него ручаюсь.

Он стоял на коленях перед камином, как перед алтарём. Северус вдруг представил, как выглядит с той стороны — голова, лежащая на огненном блюде. По спине потёк пот. 

— У вас есть доказательства его предательства? — спросил он молчащего Хмури. 

Тот презрительно оттопырил губу. 

— Если нет, вы не имеете права отправлять его в Азкабан. Это… — Северус взял уголёк, лежащий на полу, и стиснул его в ладони. От резкой боли ум прояснился, — это вредительство. 

— Ладно, — буркнул Хмури. — Забирай его. Под твою ответственность. 

— Конечно, — проговорил Северус. 

Он поднялся, стряхнул пепел с мантии, машинально залечил ожог на ладони. Вызвал мисс Эппс. 

Та вошла, глядя на него со страхом. 

— Приготовьте комнату для фон Гогенгейма в гостевом крыле, — велел Северус. — Некоторое время он будет жить в «Братстве». 

Страх в глазах мисс Эппс сменился чем-то похожим на благоговение. 

Она ушла, а Северус всё смотрел в погасший камин, и казалось ему, будто он стоит у входа в туннель, ведущий во тьму и неизвестность. 

***  
Первое время после этого происшествия Северус колебался между гневом и недоверием. Ему казалось, что арест фон Гогенгейма произошёл в результате ошибки или чьих-то происков. Откровенных врагов у него не было (не считая Блэка, решение проблемы с которым он откладывал по причинам, которые до конца себе не уяснил), зато недругов и завистников — хоть отбавляй. 

В этом мнении его разубедило поведение сотрудников Института. Они восприняли арест фон Гогенгейма как дело совершенно обычное и удивлялись скорее его освобождению. Осознав это, Северус понял, сколь основательно он упустил нить событий, занимаясь решением своих проблем. 

Остатки сомнений развеял разговор с Командором. 

Стоило Северусу заикнуться о фон Гогенгейме, как Командор сказал:

— Его тебе вернули, так? Даже если Аластор ошибся, я не стану его наказывать. Обычно он оказывается прав. 

— Значит, будут и другие? — спросил Северус напрямик. 

— Чего ты ожидал, устроив у себя гнездо «стерильных»? 

— У меня не гнездо, — процедил Северус. — У меня рабочий коллектив. Мои люди думают не о политике, а только о науке. 

— Это ты думаешь только о науке. О чём думают твои люди… — Командор запнулся. — Северус, а легилименции Масих тебя не учил?

— Нет, наши уроки исчерпывались окклюменцией, — Северус покосился на собеседника и, заметив его недоверие, добавил: — После того случая, сэр, я счёл, что мне необходимо сосредоточиться именно на этом умении. 

Командор метнул на него досадливый взгляд, в котором читались: «Ну и злопамятный же ты сукин сын!», а вслух сказал:

— Знаешь, Северус, у меня много дел.

— Конечно, сэр.

Северус попрощался и вышел, стараясь не улыбаться. 

Вернувшись в институт, он вызвал к себе фон Гогенгейма. Тот был подавлен, хотя и бодрился. 

— Я говорил о вас с Командором, — начал Северус. 

— Не нужно было, сэр. — Молодой человек опустил глаза.

— Этот вопрос следовало закрыть раз и навсегда. 

— И вы… его закрыли? — Голос фон Гогенгейма дрогнул.

— Да, но, к сожалению, не так, как мне хотелось бы, — Северус вздохнул. — Чаю хотите?

Молодой человек покачал головой. 

— Командор дал мне понять, что если Хмури арестует вас снова, он вмешиваться не будет. 

— Я не шпион, — фон Гогенгейм облизнул губы. 

— Знаю.

— Что же мне делать?

— Уезжайте из Англии. Мне будет вас не хватать, но уж лучше вам уйти из «Братства» и отсидеться в поместье ваших родителей, чем угодить в Азкабан. 

— А меня выпустят?

— Воспользуетесь камином, они не заблокированы. С аврорами я потом объяснюсь. 

— Мне так жаль, сэр, — фон Гогенгейм выглядел опечаленным и в то же время явно испытывал облегчение. 

— Мне тоже, Филипп, — отозвался Северус. — Мне тоже очень жаль. 

***  
— Чик-чик-чик. 

Томас поднял голову и с любопытством посмотрел на стеклянный «наутилус», подпрыгивающий на столе. Его переливы стали ярче и засияли подобно радуге. 

— Старый фокусник, — проворчал Томас. — Мог бы и предупредить.

Он повторил эти слова, когда вышел в приёмную.

— Для вас бы приготовили комнаты.

— Твоё великодушие наполняет смущением и благодарностью сердце твоего недостойного слуги, — ответил аль-Даджжал с язвительной любезностью. — Однако моя ничтожная персона не стоит твоего беспокойства. Я отбуду немедленно после беседы. 

— В таком случае… — Томас повернул голову и вздрогнул — рядом с аль-Даджжалом стоял человек с головой ибиса. 

Командор моргнул, и наваждение исчезло: подле парса, склонив голову в почтительном поклоне, стоял Бетельгейзе.

— Распорядитесь об угощении для нашего гостя, — распорядился Томас, одновременно распахивая перед аль-Даджжалом двери кабинета. — Вы очень кстати, любезный Масих. Я пытался связаться с вами через «зеркало», однако оно молчало. 

— Порой и самые совершенные артефакты отказываются исполнять свое предназначение, — промолвил парк с сожалением. 

Томас не верил в подобные неисправности аль-даджжаловых штучек, но счел излишним высказывать сомнения вслух. 

— Вы хотели со мной поговорить?

— Я хотел тебе помочь.

Вошёл Бетельгейзе, перед Томасом поставил чашку кофе, парсу подал пиалу с чаем, глянул на Томаса в ожидании дальнейших указаний и, не получив их, удалился. 

— У тебя затруднения, господин мой. 

— Нет, — Томас отпил из чашки и улыбнулся. — Скорее, неприятности. Выбирать меньшее из двух зол всегда неприятно. Впрочем, избежать этого выбора было невозможно, не так ли? 

— Грош цена государю, позволяющему плевать себе в лицо, — согласился аль-Даджжал. — Однако я говорил о затруднениях иного порядка. О твоих видениях. 

Томас вздрогнул и залпом допил кофе. 

— Одни видения истинные, а другие ложны. Так, мой господин?

— Именно.

— И твоя проблема в том, чтобы отличить одно от другого?

— Она решаема? 

— Да. 

— Что мне потребуется для её решения?

— Время, — парс учтиво улыбнулся. —У тебя есть время?

Томас хотел ответить утвердительно, но запнулся.

— Сколько мне потребуется?

— Немного. Лет двести, может, триста. 

Холодный, без тени улыбки взгляд аль-Даджжала заставил Томаса оборвать смех. 

— Нет. Я не могу позволить себе ждать так долго, — промолвил он после паузы. 

— Вам всегда некогда, — остроконечная бородка аль-Даджжала отбрасывала на стену тень, похожую на ятаган. — Вечно суетитесь. У вас нет времени на то, чтобы учиться, и потому вы обречены на поражение. 

— Мы? 

Аль-Даджжал замолчал. Томасу показалось, что он заметил тень досады, мелькнувшую в его глазах, как будто его поймали на какой-то оплошности, однако что это была за оплошность, оставалось только догадываться.

— Вы учили Северуса легилименции? — спросил Томас, подчиняясь внезапному наитию. 

— Об этом он не просил, — аль-Даджжал насмешливо поднял брови. — Мы ограничились уроками мысленной защиты. Почему ты не задал этот вопрос ему самому?

— Я задал.

— Ты хотел сверить наши… как это?.. показания? — Аль-Даджжал скривил тонкие губы в подобии улыбки. — Не веришь своему любимцу?

— Он мне не любимец, — Томас сдвинул брови. 

— Я знаю, кто он для тебя, — небрежно сказал парс. — Вернее, кем бы он стал, если бы время удалось замкнуть в кольцо. Не думай о нём. С его стороны тебе ничто не угрожает. 

— Рад слышать. Что же мне делать с видениями? Сейчас они были бы мне полезны, однако я не рискую использовать их. Риск обмануться слишком велик. Вы же не затем пришли, чтобы предложить мне удалиться от дел на пару сотен лет? Конечно, за это время все мои враги отойдут в мир иной — естественным путем, но, боюсь, и магическое общество отправится вслед за ними. 

— Используй мой подарок, — острая бородка аль-Даджжала указала на печатку на руке Томаса. — Когда будешь нуждаться в совете, гляди на колесо. 

— Оно вправду может вращаться или меня подводит зрение? — Томас вытянул руку, всматриваясь в перстень. 

Кабинет вдруг поплыл перед его глазами, воздух наполнили сияющие волны, сплетающиеся в завесу, отгораживающие его от мира, уши точно ватой заложило; сквозь этот туман донеслось тихое рычание Бонкара и скрип колеса. 

— Разве ты не видишь? — Голос парса упал и стал едва слышен. — Разве ты не видишь, человек? Оно движется. Оно повернулось снова. Ты его повернул. 

***  
Аппарировав, Северус успел по инерции сделать несколько шагов по свежевыпавшему снежку и замер в удивлении. От самого выхода на Диагон-аллею через всю площадь перед Министерством змеилась очередь — волшебники в темных мантиях с широкой голубой полосой по подолу на фоне снега. 

Недоуменно оглядываясь, Северус шёл вдоль молчаливой унылой очереди, взгляд его то и дело выцеплял из нее знакомых. Встретившись с ним глазами, они отворачивались.

Добравшись до парадного крыльца Министерства, Снейп поднялся по мокрой лестнице.

— Что происходит? — тихо спросил он конвойных.

— А, — протянул один из авроров, — это новый указ. Все «стерильные» должны раз в месяц являться для проверки их волшебных палочек на предмет используемых заклинаний.

Командор принял его приветливо, но настроение у Северуса испортилось, и на вопросы он отвечал односложно. Должно быть, Командор почувствовал его замешательство.

— Что ты думаешь о новом статуте? — спросил он вдруг.

— Я полагал, что вы собираетесь строить свободное общество, — нехотя сказал Северус.

— Так и есть.

— Тогда почему мне кажется, что я живу в тюрьме?

— Что? — Командор резко повернулся к нему. — Тебя в чем-то ограничивают?

— Меня — нет. Но этот статут…

— Это необходимость, — Командор покачал головой, как будто удивляясь словам Северуса. — Ты же знаешь, что бунтовщики в последнее время активизировались.

— Бунтовщики не явятся в Министерство на проверку. Там, в очереди, стоят законопослушные маги. Вы оскорбляете их подозрением.

— Вон ты как заговорил, — протянул Командор. — Это кто же тебя надоумил? Дамблдор?

— К чёрту Дамблдора! Вы думаете, я такой идиот, что не способен разобраться в происходящем?

— Но ты действительно не способен, — Командор снисходительно улыбнулся. — Ты не идиот, Северус, ты учёный. Ты ничего не смыслишь в государственных делах.

На этом спор следовало завершить, но какое-то извращенное упрямство побудило Северуса сказать:

— Вы лишили этих людей достоинства. Они не выглядят свободными гражданами свободной страны. Они выглядят, как жертвы.

— Анархия не тождественна свободе. — Командор взглянул на Северуса. — Вообще-то, я не обязан ничего тебе объяснять.

— Нет, сэр, — Северус опустил глаза.

— Рад, что ты это понимаешь, — Командор помолчал. — Управление людьми предполагает необходимость принятия решений, которыми многие будут недовольны. Иногда правильного решения просто не бывает. Приходится выбирать наименее неправильное. Эта мера, с проверкой палочек, ведь не навсегда. Как только я возьму ситуацию под контроль, я отменю эти проверки. В конце концов, это делается для блага самих граждан. Они пройдут проверку, и после этого их ни в чем не будут подозревать. Они могут жить спокойно.

«До следующего месяца», — подумал Северус, но вслух этого не сказал.

Не следовало испытывать терпение Командора слишком долго.

— Понятно, — произнес он ровным тоном.

Командор слегка приподнял бровь.

— Хорошо. Ты преподаёшь, а стало быть, знаешь, как это бывает: ты ограничиваешь детей в шалостях, запрещаешь им соваться в опасные места, заставляешь учить уроки и потому неизбежно кажешься им жестоким и несправедливым. Но это для их же блага, не так ли? Когда они вырастут, они это поймут… Впрочем, некоторые не поймут и тогда. На всю оставшуюся жизнь они запомнят тебя как человека жестокого и несправедливого. Но всё было не так. Они просто не понимают, Северус.

— Неужели люди так глупы?

— Скорее, близоруки. Большинство обращает внимание лишь на то, что непосредственно касается их самих и их близких, и не желают размышлять о событиях, которые могут затронуть их в перспективе. Ты и сам не интересуешься политикой.

— Нет, — признался Северус. — Не интересуюсь. Эти проверки в самом деле так необходимы?

— Разумеется. Ты ведь веришь мне, Северус?

— Конечно. Как я могу вам не верить? Вы же меня никогда не обманывали.

Ему было интересно, отведёт ли Командор взгляд.

Командор не отвёл. Он смотрел на Северуса прямо и ласково и улыбался так, что ему и впрямь хотелось верить.

***  
Перо цеплялось за пергамент, истекая чернилами, словно потом. Северус прикусил губу, пытаясь собраться с мыслями (под пристальным взглядом Дамблдора задача казалась почти непосильной), затем бросил в огонь испачканный лист. 

— Зачем вы так сильно топите? — проворчал он. — У меня кружится голова.

— Грею старые кости, — отозвался Альбус. — Ты закончишь рецепт?

— Я его ещё не испытывал, — предупредил Северус, протягивая ему листок. — Не рекомендую сразу пробовать его на детях.

— Думаешь, я могу причинить вред своим ученикам? — Дамблдор сдвинул очки на кончик носа, вглядываясь в строки. — У тебя испортился почерк. 

— Приходится много писать, — Северус отложил перо. — В холле я видел братьев Уизли. 

— Да. Я говорил с их матерью, и она согласилась, что сейчас её детям лучше оставаться в школе. Может быть, им придется оставаться здесь до конца обучения. 

— Они слишком молоды, чтобы их обвинили в участии в заговоре. 

— Кто знает? Лучше не рисковать. Им сейчас нелегко приходится, но если они будут держаться вместе, то переживут… всё это. Ты знаешь, что Перси Уизли отрекся от отца и деда?

— Да.

— Предатели процветают.

— В последнее время все только и говорят, что о предателях, — устало сказал Северус. — Командор полагает, что предали именно его. 

— Является ли предательство тирана и разрушителя преступлением или поступком, достойным уважения?

— Нет такого предательства, которое было бы достойно уважения.

— Даже совершённое во имя любви к своему народу? К чему нас привел Томас Снейп? Развал магической экономики, благодаря неумелым попыткам влиться в маггловский финансовый мир. Магглы, искушенные в фокусах с деньгами, разоряют волшебный мир. Уменьшение количества магов, при чем уменьшение существенное при внешнем декларируемом увеличении за счет магглов и сквибов. И страх, который покрывает души людей, как мучная роса.

— Если бы я не понимал этого, то не пришёл бы к вам, — отозвался Северус сердито. — Не нужно читать мне лекций. 

— Чего же ты хочешь? 

— Сам не знаю, — Северус потер лоб. — Я мог бы быть вам полезен… Не знаю. Я больше не могу быть наблюдателем, понимаете?

— Понимаю. Но понимаешь ли ты, что любое действие, направленное против машины, будет являться полумерой, пока существует тот, кто приводит машину в действие? Есть лишь одна голова, лишившись которой гидра погибнет. 

— Нет, — сказал Северус после паузы. 

— Он больше никого к себе не подпустит на расстояние удара. Только тебя. 

— Нет. Не просите меня. 

— Я помню Тома Снейпа умным и талантливым студентом, но уже тогда была в нем какая-то червоточинка. Мне больно видеть, во что он превратился и во что превратил наш мир.

Директор замолчал, ожидая, когда заговорит Северус, но тот лишь прихлёбывал чай.

— Северус?

— Я никогда не сделаю ничего, что могло бы привести к его смерти. Это не обсуждается. 

— Жаль, — тихо проговорил Дамблдор, прикрыв глаза, — сколько жизней можно было бы спасти. Ты, Северус, моя главная надежда. Ты незаменим. 

— Бросьте, Альбус. Кладбища забиты людьми, верившими, что их некому заменить.

— Ты должен быть на нашей стороне.

— Если я кому-то и должен, то Томасу Снейпу. Ему я обязан всем, в отличие от вас. Не понимаю, как вы осмелились заговорить со мной на эту тему сейчас. Стоит мне слово сказать, и вы…

— Но ведь ты его не скажешь. Я верю Северусу Снейпу, — Дамблдор улыбнулся. 

— Не оскорбляйте моего интеллекта словом «доверие». 

— По-прежнему пытаешься казаться хуже, чем ты есть? 

Дамблдор поднялся и прошёлся по кабинету. Остановился у клетки Фоукса. 

— Свет ясен и прост, — сказал он, стоя к Северусу спиной. — Его не нужно изучать, достаточно просто принять. Тьма соблазняет кажущейся сложностью. Ты можешь потратить годы, а то и всю жизнь на её изучение, и в конце обнаружить, что она так же проста, как и свет. Только свет дает тебе свободу выбора, а тьма липнет к тебе, как смола, и оставляет на тебе свои знаки навечно; и дьявол, единожды пометив твою душу, уже не оставит тебя в покое.

Северус молчал. 

— Ты не боишься, что однажды придут за тобой? — Дамблдор обернулся. 

— Это невозможно. — Чай показался Северусу невыносимо горьким, и он отставил чашку. — За что меня арестовывать? Я ничего не сделал. 

— Как фон Гогенгейм? 

— Его же отпустили. 

— Думаешь, Командор защитит тебя? — продолжал Дамблдор. 

— Да, — Северус с вызовом посмотрел ему в лицо. — Он защитит меня от любых обвинений. Разумеется, если я буду невиновен. Если узнает, что я его предал — а он узнает — тогда… — Северус криво улыбнулся, — тогда, полагаю, я буду завидовать участи Артура Уизли. 

— Ты боишься Командора? 

— Конечно. А вы?

— Я слишком стар, чтобы бояться людей, но я тебя понимаю. Но, Северус, неужели ты согласен жить в страхе?

— Просите у меня любой помощи, но больше не заговаривайте со мной о… о Командоре. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Дамблдор. — Хорошо, что ты ко мне пришёл, Северус. Наверное, сейчас ты этого не понимаешь, но это хорошо и для тебя, потому что ты тоже нуждаешься в помощи. 

***  
У подножия лестницы к директорскому кабинету Северус столкнулся с Квирреллом.

— Что-то вы в неурочный день, — сказал тот, с любопытством оглядывая Северуса.

Северус успел глянуть ему в глаза и поймать шлейф быстрой мысли. Он задержался у входа и, как только хлопнула дверь наверху, бросился вверх по ступенькам винтовой лестницы, застыл на площадке перед дверью, вслушиваясь.

— ... так рады, и я сразу понял, что вам удалось уговорить его, — Квирреллу с трудом удавалось скрывать свою ревность.

Дамблдор что-то ответил невнятно.

— Зачем он нам? — Квиррелл, видимо, стоял у самой двери, слышно его было отлично. — Если один Снейп чего-то попросит, то второй Снейп для него, конечно, сделает, но это не касается политики. Замыслами своими Командор с ним не делится, а ходить по Министерству и подслушивать у дверей Снейп-младший вряд ли согласится, скажет, что ему не к лицу. —Северус почувствовал, как его уши запылали. — Или вы хотите, чтобы он... Ох!

— Нет, нет. Но, Квиринус, мы должны собирать вокруг себя сторонников.

— После нового Статута у нас будет масса сторонников!

— Кроме того, — продолжал Дамблдор, — есть кое-что, что не вписывается в жесткую схему полезности и разумности. Я не могу тебе объяснить этого, но точно знаю, что рано или поздно Северус Снейп должен оказаться в Ордене.

Винтовая лестница вынесла Северуса вниз, к горгулье. 

— Господин Пан, — окликнул он завхоза. Группка школьников обернулась в их сторону. — Одолжите мне метлу. Я оставлю её в «Трёх мётлах».

— Разумеется, профессор Снейп. 

«Это просто имя, — подумал Северус, отворачиваясь, чтобы не видеть лиц школьников. — Не символ победы, не жупел — просто имя. Человек, давший Командору эту фамилию — кто он был? Что бы он сделал, если бы знал, кем станет его воспитанник?»

Начиналась метель. Северус поднимался все выше, пока не оказался в круговерти крупных снежинок. Не стало ни земли, ни неба, ни чёрных деревьев, ни рыжих хогвартских башен — был один Северус посреди белой, колкой пустоты. 

Заблудиться он не боялся.

***  
Северус обнаружил, что на деле роль шпиона и предателя оказалась не столь обременительной, как её описывают в приключенческих романах. За всю весну Альбус лишь несколько раз обращался к нему, чтобы проверить информацию по тем или иным волшебникам и один раз просил поговорить с Командором насчет того, чтобы аврорат не притеснял детей магов, очутившихся в Азкабане. 

Командору мысль об акции «Сын за отца не в ответе» пришлась по вкусу. 

«Прекрасная идея! — улыбнулся он Северусу, — Стоит дать большую статью в «Пророке». Пусть все видят, что мы остаемся верными идеям справедливости».

После событий, связанных с Филиппом Гогенгеймом, пыл, с которым Северус обычно отдавался науке, поостыл, но его энергичная натура требовала дела, и он вспомнил, что за ним остался один должок. Визжащую Хижину он проверил сразу после возращения от аль-Даджжала. Она была пуста и выглядела нежилой. Нет ничего удивительного, скорее всего, Блэк предпочел свалить подальше от Хогвартса после объявления его в розыск.

Как-то, стоя рядом с Командором на широком балконе его поместья, Северус невзначай поинтересовался, как продвигаются дела с поимкой Блэка.

— Пока не поймали, — коротко ответил Командор. Потом развернулся, положил руку Северусу на плечо и, вглядываясь в его лицо, медленно произнес: — Северус, не вздумай! 

Запреты Командора только раззадорили Северуса. 

«В конце концов, я не ребёнок, — говорил он себе. — Разве не я в прошлом году раскрыл дело хогвартского маньяка? Эти авроры будут искать Блэка до пробуждения Мерлина. Они не способны разглядеть преступника, даже если он будет играть перед их домом на волынке». 

Он решил начать с очевидного: в ближайшие выходные напросился в Малфой-мэнор и долго гулял по дорожкам парка, вглядываясь в апрельскую грязь: не найдутся ли отпечатки крупных собачьих лап. Поездка оказалась бесполезной (если не считать того, что во время одной из прогулок Нарцисса составила ему компанию и опиралась на его руку). Таким же бесполезным оказалось и путешествие в дом Минервы, куда он наведался вместе с хозяйкой, якобы с целью отыскать особый чёрный шотландский мох. Осторожные расспросы в Министерстве тоже ни к чему не приводили.

Но фортуна улыбнулась Северусу в последний учебный месяц. Как-то раз он задержался в Хогсмиде у Розмерты и решил переночевать в своих комнатах в Хогвартсе. Он спешил к высоким дверям центрального входа, когда в последних лучах заходящего солнца заметил фигурку в школьной мантии — кто-то из учеников стоял рядом с грозно молотящей ветвями Дракучей Ивой. 

Северус свернул с дорожки.

— Почему вы не в замке, мисс Грейнджер? — спросил он раздражённо, узнав растрёпанную гриффиндорку.

— Сэр, помогите, пожалуйста, снять с дерева Глотика, — умоляюще сложила руки девочка.  
Северус взглянул туда, куда она указывала — в одну из мощных ветвей вцепился всеми четырьмя лапами рыжий встопорщенный кот. Мотаясь туда-сюда вместе с веткой, бедный котяра разевал пасть, но от ужаса не мог издать ни звука. 

Северус взмахнул волшебной палочкой — ему давно был известен секрет Ивы. Дерево в последний раз душераздирающе скрипнуло и застыло, вслед за коротким «Аccio!» перепуганный кот оказался в руках Северуса и был немедленно передан хозяйке.

— Спасибо! — просияла Грейнджер. — Это из-за Поттера с Малфоем. Они натравили на него свою собаку.

— Собаку?! — переспросил Снейп, замирая от радостного предчувствия.

Девочка глянула на него удивлённо и кивнула.

— Они прикармливают какую-то приблудную. Она спряталась вон там, в своей норе. А дерево вдруг как начало махать ветвями!

— Мисс Грейнджер, — внушительно сказал Северус, — ступайте в замок. Встретите Пана или кого-то из преподавателей, скажите, что это я задержал вас в своей лаборатории.

Едва Грейнджер повернулась, он зашагал к Иве. Там он задержался, раздумывая — не хотелось портить одежду, потом махнул рукой, уселся на землю и ногами вперёд скользнул по земляному накату прямо на пол подземелья.

Северус не спеша продвигался вперёд, когда услышал позади звук шагов и сбившегося дыхания. Он только что миновал поворот и не мог видеть своего таинственного преследователя. Неужели он так глупо попался в ловушку? Впереди подстерегает Блэк, а сзади настигает его таинственный сообщник. Северус проклял себя за неосмотрительность. Он сжал зубы и приготовился дорого продать свою жизнь.

Стены подземелья озарились, и из-за поворота, освещая путь высоко поднятой палочкой, выступила Грейнджер.

— Кто вам позволил сюда лезть? — зашипел Северус, грубо схватив её за шкирку.

— Сэр, — громким шепотом ответила она, — я не могла вас тут бросить одного.

— Где ваш кот? — спросил Северус, стараясь успокоить колотившееся сердце и мысленно ругая гриффиндорство как явление, гриффиндорцев вообще и одну гриффиндорку в частности.

— Я велела ему бежать в замок. Он умный, он все понимает.

— Поттер и Малфой пошли сюда вслед за собакой?

— Ой, я не знаю, я не видела, то есть не обратила внимания. Понимаете, Глотик…

— Понятно, — оборвал её Северус.

Значит, в Хижине Блэк и, возможно, двое мальчишек. Не стоит недооценивать противников, даже если это подростки — можно дорого поплатиться. Но ещё серьёзнее поплатились те маги, которые недооценили в свое время ведьм. В любом случае лучше, когда кто-то готов прикрыть тебе спину. 

Северус внимательно посмотрел на стоявшую перед ним девочку и проговорил:

— Вот что, мисс Грейнджер, послушайте меня. Вполне возможно, что в конце этого подземного хода нас поджидает не озлобленная собака, а сбежавший из Азкабана преступник. Вы слышали о Сириусе Блэке? — дождавшись кивка, он продолжал. — Ход приведет нас в старый дом. Вы должны всё время держаться позади меня. Если увидите Малфоя или Поттера — разоружите и обездвижьте их, ни во что больше не вмешивайтесь, увидите опасность — дайте знать. Доступно?

Если Северус надеялся, что девчонка после этих слов сбежит в ужасе, то он просчитался. Лицо Грейнджер разрумянилось, глаза восторженно засияли.

— Да, сэр! — произнесла она торжественно, словно давала вассальную клятву.

Вскоре им пришлось идти, согнувшись, потом туннель пошёл вверх, и наконец они вступили на пыльный пол Визжащей Хижины.

Семь лет назад Северуса гнали вперёд ненависть и отчаянная боль потери; он выслеживал Блэка, почти теряя рассудок. В этот раз Северус осознавал, что погоня за Блэком была скорее вызовом, трудной задачей, требующей завершения.

По второму этажу кто-то двигался, слышались шаги, шум передвигаемой мебели. Северус первым стал осторожно подниматься по лестнице, сделав знак Грейнджер следовать за ним. 

— Если их двое, берете на себя правого, — шепнул Северус своей помощнице перед тем как резко распахнуть дверь. 

Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой играли во взрывающиеся карты и явно не ждали гостей.

— Petrificus Totalus! 

Драко застыл, едва успев вскочить из-за стола.

Северус со своим невербальным заклинанием опоздал на миг, представив, как он будет объясняться с Нарциссой и Люциусом, если никакого Блэка здесь не окажется.

— Сириус! — успел крикнуть Гарри и тоже застыл, поражённый проклятием.

— Ради их же блага, — сказал сам себе Северус. — Мисс Грейнджер, пятьдесят баллов! И оставайтесь здесь.

Он бросился к двустворчатым дверям, ведущим в другую комнату, зная, что сейчас ему придется сойтись один на один со своим старым врагом.

Надежда на то, что Блэк ещё не успел обзавестись волшебной палочкой, оказалась тщетной. Голый по пояс, он уже ждал Северуса, приготовившись к смертельной схватке. Каждый всматривался в лицо другого с отчаянным вниманием. Исхудавший, покрытый тюремными татуировками, Сириус не утратил своей дикой красоты, которая когда-то возбуждала в Северусе острую зависть. Блэк по-прежнему мог бы кружить головы девушкам, если бы не огонек безумия, горевший в его глазах. 

Когда его противник оскалился по-собачьи и зарычал, Северуса прошиб пот. Едва они взмахнули палочками, как тень, упавшая откуда-то сбоку, пересекла пространство между ними. 

— Постойте! 

Это был Квиррелл.

— Назад, Квирр! — зарычал Блэк.

— Северус, пожалуйста, выслушайте меня! — отчаянно воскликнул Квиррелл.

— Прочь с дороги! Нечего слушать, это — убийца Сириус Блэк, его вся страна ищет.

— Я не убийца, я боролся с вонючим выродком, уничтожившим мою семью!

— Рем пальцем не тронул никого из вашей спятившей семейки!

— Нелюдь забыл, что для него сделали волшебники.

— Ты убил своего друга!

— Я убил предателя. А предателем он стал из-за тебя, Нюниус.

— Наконец-то у дементоров найдется поцелуй для тебя! — Ярость сдавила горло, голос его стал таким же хриплым, как у Блэка.

— Северус, подождите, вы не знаете, что Питтегрю… — Квирринус решительно шагнул к нему.  
— Назад! Стойте, профессор! — выкрикнули одновременно Гермиона и Северус. 

Значит, Грейнджер протиснулась за его спиной в комнату. Северус мельком взглянул на нее. Будь он романтиком, он бы залюбовался сейчас видом девочки: глаза её блестели, вся в напряжении она подалась вперёд, не отрывая взгляда от Квиррелла, нацелив свою палочку ему в грудь. Но Северус лишь отметил, что второй его противник надежно блокирован.

Но Блэк воспользовался моментом, и его рука с зажатой в ней палочкой уже чертила в воздухе знак смертельного заклятия.

— Stu… — начал Северус, вкладывая в заклинание всю свою силу и злость.

Отчаянно вскрикнув, Квиррелл бросился между противниками.

— …pefy!

Квиррела сбило с ног и ударило о стену, он безвольно сполз на пол, потеряв сознание, из-под волос по лицу побежала струйка крови. Сзади испуганно охнула Гермиона.

— Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus! 

Обе волшебные палочки, Северуса и Грейнджер, оказались в руке Блэка. 

Он ухмыльнулся во весь рот, что делало его ещё более безумным, сплюнул кровавую слюну и изящной нарочито-небрежной походкой двинулся к своим обезоруженным противникам.  
Блэк больно ткнул палочкой в солнечное сплетение Северуса, придвинувшись к его уху, прошептал:

— Месть сладка! Как я мечтал разделаться с тобой все эти годы…

Потом провел длинным пальцем по скуле Северуса, заставляя его повернуться и смотреть себе в глаза. Это была ошибка Сириуса.

Следовать урокам аль-Даджжала было легко. Разум врага был податлив, как подтаявшее масло; мысль Северуса, заточенная волей, вскрывал разум Блэка, словно консервный нож банку. Он почти не видел ни мыслей, ни воспоминаний. Стремительно двигаясь в ментальном мире, Северус успевал осознавать только эмоции Блэка разной степени цвета и плотности. Блэк был ему неинтересен — важно было лишь обезвредить его.

Блэк выронил палочку, с мучительным стоном обхватил руками голову, сделал несколько шагов назад, споткнувшись, рухнул на колени у кровати.

Северус поднял свое оружие: тонкие и гибкие, как змеи, шнуры вылетели из волшебной палочки и захлестнулись вокруг рта, запястий и лодыжек Сириуса, и тот мешком повалился на пол.

— Petrificus Totalus, — обездвижил его Снейп на всякий случай.

Северус взглянул на поверженного Блэка. Совсем скоро этот пёс узнает, что скрыто под капюшоном у дементора, скоро ненасытная зловонная пасть высосет из него остатки того, что можно назвать душой, и этот красавец станет лишь оболочкой, которой предстоит гниение и распад.

«Ты и в самом деле думаешь, что существуют люди, которые заслуживают такого наказания?» — спросил кто-то у него в голове голосом Ремуса.

Северус задумался, медля с решением, и огляделся. 

Комната в Визжащей хижине была достаточно чистой и обжитой, пыль исчезла с пола, на широкой кровати было бельё, на подлокотнике старого кресла лежала недоеденная шоколадка в блестящей бумаге. 

Как наяву услышал он легкий смех Ремуса, получившего свой любимый шоколад. 

Северус подумал о том, как сам Ремус умирал всю ночь в грязи под дождём, как заострились черты его мёртвого лица.

— Mobillicorpus!

Северус со своей ношей в сопровождении Грейнджер, освещавшей путь «Люмосом», стали спускаться в подземелье.

— Сэр, а кто такой Ремус? — нерешительно спросила девушка.

— Мой друг.

— А Петтигрю?

— Мисс Грейнджер, смотрите лучше под ноги, — раздражённо бросил Северус.  
Грейнджер замолчала, и они продвигались по узкому коридору тоннеля в тишине, пока Северус не услышал за спиной тихий плач.

Девчонку зацепило каким-то проклятием, — понял Северус, сердце упало. Идиот, во что втянул ученицу! Он бросил тело Блэка на пол и обернулся к Грейнджер:

— Что? 

Ее «Люмос» погас, Северус засветил свой и вгляделся в заплаканное лицо девочки.

— Я напала на преподавателя. Теперь они меня точно выгонят из школы! — всхлипнула Грейнджер.

Северус чуть не плюнул в сердцах.

— А вдруг мы его убили? Пе-перелом основания черепа… Я читала…

— Вот что, мисс Грейнджер. Когда мы отсюда выберемся, вы пойдёте к Макгонагалл и расскажете ей, что оказались в этом доме, когда искали своего кота. Обнаружили тут двух обездвиженных одноклассников и учителя. Вы испугались, не стали ничего делать и тут же побежали за подмогой.

Шмыгнув носом, Грейнджер закивала.

— Но ведь профессор Квиррелл расскажет, как всё было на самом деле? — сказала она немного погодя. — Если… когда придёт в себя. И тогда меня накажут. 

Северус ухмыльнулся в темноте. 

— Профессор Квиррелл будет молчать. Это я вам обещаю. 

«А не то ему самому придётся ответить на пару неприятных вопросов», — добавил он мысленно. 

Должно быть, Грейнджер тоже сообразила, что Квиррелл защищал беглого преступника, потому что новых жалоб Северус от неё не услышал. 

Когда, кое-как протолкнув через лаз спеленатого, как мумия, Блэка, они выбрались под сень Дракучей Ивы, на небесах уже высыпали звёзды и лишь далёкие окна замка светили в темноте. Сначала Северус и Гермиона шагали рядом, но когда до замка оказалось рукой подать, Северус остановился и сказал:

— Я пойду вперёд, а вы должны дать мне фору в четверть часа, прежде чем о происшествии узнает Макгонагалл. 

— Да, сэр.

Он успел уйти вперёд шагов на двадцать, когда Грейнджер бегом догнала его:

— Подождите! Вот ваша заколка, вы потеряли её…

Она вложила заколку для волос ему в руку, и её пальчики задержались в его ладони на секунду дольше необходимого. 

Северус хмыкнул, приподняв бровь. Но тут же забыл о Грейнджер: необходимо было пробраться в замок так, чтобы его по возможности никто не встретил. К счастью, ученики были уже в гостиных, а мистер Пан в это время драил полы в большом зале. Мысль тащить Блэка, пусть даже и связанного, в свои комнаты в подземельях вызывала у Снейпа рвотные спазмы, поэтому он предпочел топать вверх по лестницам, чтобы поместить свою добычу в одну из старых темниц, сохранившихся ещё со времен средневековья. Враги Хогвартса должны были коротать время в одной из башен и видеть недосягаемое небо за зарешеченными окнами. Прежде чем захлопнуть тяжелую дверь и наложить на нее все мыслимые и немыслимые заклинания, Северус снял с Блэка заклятие обездвиживания. Тот дернулся в своих путах, яростно глянув на Снейпа.

— Да, Блэк, месть сладка! — пропел Северус.

Блэк просипел невнятно то ли «сука», то ли «секира» — выяснять, что именно, Северус не стал, он спешил в свои комнаты, чтобы связаться с авроратом.

Дежурных авроров Северус не знал, но те, видимо, его узнали и обещали явиться незамедлительно, как только прибудут дементоры.

Отойдя от камина, Северус рухнул на стул. Только сейчас он почувствовал сумасшедшее напряжение, которым было охвачено все его существо. Он глянул на свое отражение в блестящем боку чайника: бледное лицо с чахоточными красными пятнами на скулах, разметавшиеся черные волосы, упрямо сжатый рот — прямо ангел мести и печали. Северус усмехнулся, слегка расслабляясь, заклинанием согрел чайник. Но допить чашку чая до конца ему не пришлось: в камине полыхнуло, и Дамблдор, едва кивнув, сказал:

— У меня в кабинете команда авроров, и они говорят, что вызвал их ты!

— Да, — ответил Северус небрежно. — Я, видите ли, поймал беглого преступника. Убийцу. Рассказать вам, где я его нашёл? Вы удивитесь.

— Ясно, — сказал Дамблдор ровным голосом. — Где ты его нашёл, расскажешь позже, а сейчас скажи, где он сейчас. Поторопись, люди ждут.

— В одной из камер восточной башни.

— Хорошо. Если ты сам захочешь проводить господ авроров, они дожидаются тебя в моём кабинете.

Северус собирался воспользоваться камином, но Дамблдор резко оборвал связь. Пламя в камине умерло, и Северус понял, что директор заблокировал сеть.

Теперь придется подниматься до кабинета по лестницам. Что ж, взбешенный старик имел право на эту маленькую месть. А он как победитель — тут Северус улыбнулся — имеет право на великодушие.

Лестницы будто сговорились с директором, решив наказать своевольного преподавателя: они поворачивались куда угодно, только не в нужном направлении. 

До кабинета директора Северус добрался в состоянии тихой ярости, а когда выяснил, что Дамблдор сменил пароль и не удосужился проинформировать его об этом, ярость стала громкой. Пришлось спускаться в холл и выяснять пароль у господина Пана, а затем повторять скорбный путь по вертящимся лестницам. 

— Проклятый замок! — выпалил Северус вместо приветствия, злобно хлопая дверью директорского кабинета. — Где Дамблдор? 

— Ушёл навестить детей в больничном крыле, — ответил Яксли, возглавлявший группу. — Сказал, вы знаете. Вы что, из Хогсмида добирались?

— Лестницы, — Северус стиснул зубы, сдерживая гнев. — Идёмте.

***  
Они шагали по коридорам, и Северусу среди бледных отражений их лиц в высоких стрельчатых окнах мерещилось безумное лицо Блэка, а в одном месте, когда затрещал и погас факел, он, как наяву, увидел за окном Блэка верхом на гиппогрифе, парящего в воздухе над теплицами Спраут. Северус тряхнул головой и спросил себя, не доливал ли он себе в чай коньяка?

Остановившись у дверей камеры, Северус спросил:

— Поцелуй будет произведен немедленно или вы заберёте Блэка? 

— К утру должен явиться мистер Хмури с дементорами. Мы как раз до этого момента управимся со всеми бумагами.

— Дамблдор не создавал трудностей?

— Нет, — удивился Яксли, — зачем это ему? А вы, мистер Снейп, везучий, получите второй орден! Были бы аврором, командовали бы уже подразделением, а то и в заместители главы аврората…

— Пойдёмте. 

Когда Северус снял чары с дверей каземата, то заподозрил себя в употреблении галлюциногенных грибов, ибо комната была пуста. 

— И где же Блэк? — Яксли заглянул под стул, будто надеялся обнаружить Блэка среди комьев пыли и трухи. 

— Не знаю. Я оставлял его здесь! Чары на двери нетронуты.

— В окно, что ли, вылетел? — скептически спросил Яксли. 

Все обернулись. Окно было приоткрыто, в щель задувал ветер. Северус и Яксли бросились к окну. 

— Никак, убиться решил? — Яксли наклонился, пытаясь рассмотреть землю у подножия башни.

— Он там? — спросил Северус, уже зная, что никого там нет. 

Яксли покачал головой. 

— Он что, улетел? — спросил он скептически. 

— Из Азкабана же улетел! — огрызнулся Северус. 

Яксли прищурился и, пошарив за окном, вытащил из-за рамы перо, принадлежавшее как будто гигантскому орлу. 

— Блэк анимаг, — сказал Северус, глядя на перо в недоумении. 

— Орёл? — уточнил Яксли.

— Нет, собака. 

— Это перо гиппогрифа, — сказал один из авроров. 

— Кому вы говорили, что поймали Блэка? — Яксли даже зубами скрипнул, осознав, что неуловимый беглец вновь выскользнул из рук. 

— Никому, — Северус опустился на стул. — Даже Дамблдору не сказал. 

Грейнджер он решил не упоминать. Он знал, кто виновен в побеге. Незачем было подставлять девочку, обрекая её на унизительный и бессмысленный допрос в аврорате. 

— Стало быть, кто-то увидел, как я тащу Блэка в замок. Какой-то его сообщник.

— И кто же, по-вашему, это был?

— Откуда я знаю! — взорвался Северус. — Кто угодно! Этот чёртов замок полон чёртовых предателей! 

От злости он даже забыл о том, что он сам — один из этих чёртовых предателей.

— Быстро же они обернулись, — заметил Яксли. — Ладно, ребята. Нечего стоять-зевать. Давайте на перехват, должно же кончиться везение у этого сукина сына! Я объявлю розыск. Гиппогриф не воробушек. Спасибо за содействие, мистер Снейп. 

— Было бы за что, — ответил Северус сквозь зубы.

Кипя бешенством, он снова зашагал к кабинету директора, не замечая, как начинают чадить и мигать факелы от выплесков его магии.

Второй раз за день шарахнув дверью о стену, Северус с порога набросился на директора:

— Это вы! Вы! — У Северуса не хватало слов.

— Северус, успокойся! 

Дамблдор сидел за столом, уставленным всевозможными сладостями, и до появления Северуса, кажется, мирно беседовал с представительным мужчиной в форме аврора. Аврор отставил чашку и неторопливо разглядывал Северуса.

— С того момента, как я связался с тобой, я выходил только для того, чтобы навестить двух учеников в Больничном крыле и узнать про нашего коллегу профессора Квиррелла, который, увы, в тяжёлом состоянии. И до дверей палаты, кстати, меня провожал аврор — мистер Оуэн. 

Солидный аврор согласно кивнул.

— Коллеги уже сообщили мне о досадном происшествии, но, я думаю, он никуда не денется. Найдем! И не таких ловили.

— Поттер! Это Поттер! — Северус навис над аврором, яростно глядя ему в глаза. — Поттер выходил из больничного крыла? 

— Вы думаете, преступника похитил больной ребёнок? — Оуэн поморщился и вытер щёку.

Северус опомнился и отстранился. 

— Бросьте, это несерьёзно. К тому же, оба мальчика, с которыми беседовал директор, оставались в своих койках, когда мы уходили.

— Северус, — невозмутимо произнес Дамблдор, —твоё разочарование понятно. Но тебе стоит спуститься к себе и успокоиться. Я зайду к тебе попозже.

Разумом Северус понимал, что скандалить и лишний раз выставлять себя на посмешище нет смысла. Сжав кулаки, он двинулся к выходу. Единственное, о чём он сейчас жалел, так это о том, что не успел почти ничего узнать о дамблдоровской организации, чтобы выдать её аврорату со всеми потрохами. В коридоре Северус не удержался, врезал кулаком по стене и всю дорогу до подземелий потирал разбитые костяшки пальцев.

Прохлада подземелий отрезвила Северуса, но ненависть, клокотавшая внутри, никуда не делась. Он опустился в свое кресло, не зажигая огня, глядя в темноту.

— Будь ты проклят, — шептал Северус. 

Внезапная мысль заставила его губы растянуться в ухмылке. Северус привычным щелчком пальцев зажег свечу, закатал рукав до локтя. Он вытащил палочку и, направляя её на собственную руку, произнес слова режущего заклинания. Кожа разошлась. 

Северус набрал кровь в горсть и, представив лицо Блэка — такого, каким видел его в последний раз: осунувшегося, с торчащими рёбрами и диким взглядом, но всё же живого, живого! — попытался сложить проклятие. Но слова не шли в голову, и тогда Северус швырнул пригоршню крови в огонь, воображая, как каждая капля этой крови проникает под кожу Блэка и, будто червь, начинает пожирать его изнутри. 

***  
Когда розовая полоса, разгоравшаяся на востоке, осветила уже все небо, в дверь постучали. Неспешно в комнату вошёл Дамблдор.

— Убирайтесь, — сквозь зубы сказал Северус.

— Мальчик мой, поверь, у меня были причины поступить так, как я поступил.

— Вы всегда готовы покрывать убийц, лишь бы они были чистокровные! Вы и сами ничуть не лучше.

— Северус, умерь пыл! — В голосе директора послышались грозные ноты. 

Он пододвинул стул и присел к столу. Северус по-прежнему смотрел не на него, а в камин.

— Думаю, я задолжал тебе объяснение, — начал Дамблдор неожиданно мягко. — То, что я скажу тебе сейчас, не оправдывает Сириуса полностью, но во многом объясняет его поступок. Думаю, сидя в лабораториях, ты редко читал газеты, а ведь незадолго до прискорбной гибели мистера Люпина… 

— Убийства.

— Что? — сбился Дамблдор.

— До убийства Ремуса Люпина.

— Хорошо, пусть так. Я пытаюсь сказать, что в то время произошло несколько нападений оборотней на детей из чистокровных семейств. Один ребёнок был обращен, двое убиты. Можешь представить себе, что чувствовали несчастные родители? Министерство ничего не предпринимало, и некоторые маги объединились, чтобы защищаться. В то время у нас был источник в Министерстве, которому мы очень доверяли — человек, пришедший ко мне добровольно, убежденный противник тирании, готовый многим пожертвовать за свои убеждения. Во всяком случае, так нам тогда казалось. Он сообщил людям, со дня на день ожидавшим нападения на свои дома, что Министерство тайно стало выдавать оборотням разрешения на убийства, и оборотней даже сопровождают авроры. А ещё этот человек сообщил, где будет следующее нападение.

— Что за человек? — жадно спросил Северус. Он сам не заметил, как повернулся и слушал старика, вцепившись в столешницу напряженными пальцами.

— Питер Петтигрю, — ответил Дамблдор.

Северус поднялся и прошёлся по комнате.

— Все это ложь, — он резко развернулся на каблуках, — в тот день не было полнолуния!

— Одно из нападений произошло не в полнолунье, — невозмутимо ответил Дамблдор, — да и слухи о разных экспериментах с оборотнями ползли тогда странные.

— А с чего бы это Петтигрю желать смерти Ремусу? Они даже не встречались последние годы!

— Не думаю, что Петтигрю знал, что там окажется именно мистер Люпин. Много позже мы узнали, что его деятельность курировалась напрямую главой Магической безопасности. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

Северус понимал: не мог Комитет Магической Безопасности проводить такую операцию без одобрения…

Северус нащупал стул, опустился на сидение.

«Нет», — сказал он себе. 

«Не может быть», — повторил он. И в этот момент он почувствовал совсем слабое прикосновение чужого разума к своему и вскинул голову: Дамблдор с явным любопытством наблюдал за ним.

— Это вы отправили туда своих головорезов?

— Нет, Северус, я был против этих отрядов самообороны. 

— Я могу дать тебе просмотреть свои воспоминания, — помолчав, сказал Дамблдор.

Северус отрицательно качнул головой. Вряд ли он узнает из Омута памяти больше, чем сказал ему Дамблдор.

— Видишь, я не мог оставить Сириуса дементорам, он и сам жертва в этой истории.

— Жертва? — тихим эхом отозвался Северус. Он поднялся и двинулся к двери в спальню.

— Думаю, время попрощаться, господин директор. Вам с моей стороны опасаться нечего. А мне нужно собрать вещи, я отбуду ещё до завтрака.

— Северус, я хочу, чтобы ты остался в Хогвартсе на следующий год.

— Вы, кажется, думаете, что можете мне приказывать? — осведомился Северус. — Должен вас разочаровать, Альбус — не можете. Наше сотрудничество было приятным и полезным, но, к сожалению, себя исчерпало. Я оставляю Хогвартс.

***  
Часа через полтора все вещи Северуса были собраны и уменьшены, но в замке у него оставалось ещё одно дело. Меньше всего на свете Северус хотел уподобляться убийце-Блэку, и его всерьёз беспокоило состояние Квиррелла. Замок ещё спал, по дороге к больничному крылу Северусу попалось только несколько студентов-жаворонков. Дверь в больничное крыло была приоткрыта, Северус зашёл и увидел, что в просторной комнате занята только одна кровать — Малфой с Поттером, похоже, покинули палату ещё ночью.

Квиррелл спал, его перевязанная голова делала его похожим на жертву громамонта.

Северус опустился на соседнюю кровать, посмотрел на тумбочку, где рядом с букетом в маленькой вазочке лежала стопка книг. Северус потянул верхнюю: «Котёл с кровью» — остросюжетный детектив о приключениях мага, понимающего язык лошадей, в дикой России». 

Он успел прочесть с десяток страниц, когда услышал шорох.

Северус опустил книгу на колени и внимательно посмотрел на человека, лежащего на кровати. Трепещущие веки Квиррелла плотно сжались.

— Квиринус, я вижу, что вы очнулись, — сказал Северус. — Не притворяйтесь. Мы должны поговорить. 

— Не хочу, — с усилием ответил Квиррелл. 

— Я уезжаю из Хогвартса. Прямо сейчас. Я не собираюсь свидетельствовать против вас. Если вы промолчите, никто не узнает, что вы натворили. 

— Натворил?! Вы, негодяй…

— Я знал, что вы будете мне благодарны, — Северус поднялся. — Между прочим, вы лишь самому себе обязаны тем, что оказались на этой койке. Сидели бы смирно.

— Сириус мне то же говорил, — прошептал Квиррелл. 

— Вот и послушали бы, — буркнул Северус. — Как слушали раньше. 

— Что с ним?

— Разве Альбус вас ещё не порадовал? — Северус горько усмехнулся.

— Я хочу услышать это от вас.

— Он сбежал. 

— Тогда все хорошо, — Квиррелл откинулся на подушку. 

На его губах проступила слабая улыбка. 

— Куда уж лучше, — холодно промолвил Северус. — Кабы не я-негодяй, поправляться бы вам пришлось в Азкабане. 

Он едва не прибавил: «Жалкое ты недоразумение», но сдержался. 

Квиррелл что-то пробормотал.

— Что? — Северус обернулся в дверях. 

— Ещё увидимся, — чуть слышно ответил Квиррелл.

Букет первоцветов, которым заботливая Поппи украсила тумбочку у его постели, сверкал желтым и оранжевым, точно хвост Фоукса. 

Северус стоял, держась за дверную ручку, и глядел на Квиррелла.

— Он вас не отпустит, — закончил тот. В его глазах мелькнуло торжество. 

— Посмотрим, — Северус оглянулся. В коридоре не было никого, кто мог бы подслушать их разговор. — Не один Блэк умеет убегать. 

— От себя не убежишь, — ответил Квиррелл. 

— К черту вас всех, — попрощался Северус и пошёл за вещами.

***  
С утра Томас был бодр и энергичен. 

— Есть у нас что-нибудь срочное? — с улыбкой спросил он Бетельгейзе, откидываясь в кресле.

— Нота протеста Министерства магии Независимой Эстонии. Они обвиняют нас в притеснении чистокровных волшебников.

— И что? Грозятся экономическими санкциями? Ох, как нам страшно! — Командор рассмеялся. — Сотня волшебников там наберется?

— В прошлом году было сорок два, — кажется, весёлость патрона пугала Бетельгейзе.

В августе, когда мировое магическое сообщество громогласно отказалось проводить знаменитый Тремудрый Турнир в Британии в знак протеста против политики Командора в отношении чистокровных, Командор тоже смеялся:

— Нам же меньше возни! На Тремудрых Турнирах обязательно что-то случается: то участники гибнут, то устроители. В конце концов, для нас важнее безопасность наших детей, — тут Командор дотрагивался до своего продолговатого амулета, спрятанного под рубашкой. — Гораздо важнее, что к нам, с нашей богомерзкой политикой, только с начала этого года эмигрировало больше полусотни магглорожденных магов.

У Томаса не было оснований для беспокойства по поводу политики: он видел цель и уверенно вел к ней корабль под названием "Магическая Британия".

Его отношения с Северусом не то чтобы наладились, но как-то устоялись. Тот не пробовал более уклоняться от встреч, хотя и сквозила в его поведении некоторая покорность, раздражавшая Командора. Но, с другой стороны, его радовало, что теперь Северус наконец-то оставил опасную школу и оборвал общение с Дамблдором. Томас догадывался, какую неблаговидную роль сыграл коварный старик в истории с Блэком, но доказательств вины Дамблдора у него не было, а Блэк исчез, словно в воду канул. Сбившийся с ног Хмури утверждал, что этому смертнику удалось выбраться за границу.

Поведение Северуса не нравилось Томасу ещё и потому, что прошлый опыт показал: таким тихим Северус обычно бывает перед тем, как выкинуть очередной номер. 

Загадка разрешилась летом, вскоре после происшествия в Хогвартсе, когда Северус заговорил с Томасом о британской магической политике.

***  
Бетельгейзе наполнил два высоких бокала, добавил содовой из сифона и вышел.

Северус не торопился начинать разговор, и Томас нарушил молчание первым.

— Ты какой-то вялый в последнее время.

Северус пожал плечами.

— Поедешь на конференцию в Генуе? 

— Меня никто не звал.

— Злятся, — Томас усмехнулся. — Ничего, пофыркают и смирятся. Ты из-за этого расстроен? 

— Нет. Мне всё равно. 

— Северус, ты мне не нравишься.

— Я сам себе не нравлюсь, — Северус отпил виски и поморщился. — Но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Чего бы мне действительно хотелось — вернуться на семь лет тому назад. 

— Тогда ты был просто сотрудником в лаборатории Коппелиуса! Ты хочешь сказать, что был счастлив тогда? 

— Да. Мне было, кого любить, было на что надеяться и была любимая работа. Только тогда я не понимал, что в этом и состоит счастье.

— А сейчас?

— А что сейчас? — Северус со стуком поставил бокал на стол. — Положение в стране всё хуже и хуже. Вы говорили, что со временем все противоречия сгладятся, и все мы рука об руку войдём в дивный новый мир, — в его голосе зазвучал сарказм. — Но время прошло — где он, этот мир? Ни дивного нового, ни приемлемого старого. Что с нами будет?

— Если ты не можешь разобраться с настоящим, тем более не сможешь заглянуть в будущее, — сказал Томас резче, чем намеревался. 

Северус поднялся, отошёл к окну и стоял теперь там, не глядя на Томаса, поглаживая лежащую на ладони старую зажигалку-апельсинчик.

— Можешь курить, — сказал Томас.

Но Северус только покачал головой и бережно опустил зажигалку в карман.

— Неужели в политике обязательно идти по трупам? — сказал он. — Может, вы и правы. Может, жизнь одного человека — допустимая цена за идею. Но когда доходит до дела — неужели вы никогда не сомневаетесь, никогда не думаете, какую боль причиняете близким этого человека? 

Вопрос Северуса прозвучал слишком страстно, чтобы можно было счесть его заданным из простой любознательности. 

Томас с притворной рассеянностью коснулся «наутилуса». От пальцев по раковине побежали радужные круги.

Близких у Северуса было немного. Одна женщина, с которой, насколько Томас знал, было всё в порядке, и один друг, давно уже мёртвый. 

Знает или нет? 

Кто мог ему сказать? Блэк? Блэк не знал всего, однако мог сопоставить факты — целых семь лет у него не было иного занятия, кроме как думать о прошлом. Было ли у беглого убийцы время и желание говорить с Северусом? Разве что он хотел причинить Северусу боль… да, этого он наверняка хотел. 

В таком случае, почему Северус не обвиняет Томаса открыто, почему молчит? 

Томас украдкой посмотрел на Северуса. Похоже, знает. 

Северус может молчать, говорит его лицо: непроницаемый взгляд, напряжённые мускулы вокруг рта, руки, сцепленные «замком». Он весь — как замок без ключа. 

Томас снова коснулся раковины. Правда — лучшее оружие, и Томас умеет пользоваться ею, как никто. 

Северус отошёл от окна и опустился в кресло. 

— Это вы сдали Ремуса террористам? — спросил он внезапно.

— Да, — ответил Томас.

Северус вздрогнул. Он не ожидал признания. 

— Кто тебе сказал? 

— Неважно, — Северус потёр висок. 

— Давно ты знаешь?

— Наверняка узнал только сейчас.

— Ты возненавидишь меня за это?

— Должен бы, — Северус закрыл глаза. — Вы убили человека. 

— Я убил многих людей. 

На лице Северуса появилось упрямое выражение: точно он пытался не впускать реальность в своё сознание, но было поздно — он больше не мог оставаться слепым. 

— С чего ты взял, что правда сладкая? — Томас наклонился вперёд. — Открой глаза, Северус! Посмотри на меня!

Чёрные глаза распахнулись. В них пылал гнев. 

— Вы лишили меня единственного друга!

— Я знаю. Мне очень жаль, Северус, но я не мог поступить иначе. Нам нужно было продвинуть закон об эмансипации оборотней, а для этого следовало сделать так, чтобы общество признало — оборотням палочки необходимы. Хотя бы для защиты. Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы убили кого-нибудь другого? 

— Да, — побледневший Северус вцепился в подлокотники кресла. 

— Стало быть, не такой уж ты гуманист? — Томас усмехнулся. — Пусть гибнет кто угодно, лишь бы не твои друзья, не твои любимые, не твои родные?

Северус смотрел прямо перед собой. Его лицо как-то сразу осунулось. 

— Большинство людей думают так же, как ты, — сказал Томас. — Если вы готовы пожертвовать чужим, незнакомым человеком ради того, чтобы спасти близкого, почему я не могу пожертвовать им, чтобы спасти Британию? Она — моя любовь. Прости меня, если сможешь, мой Северус, но знай: человеком я могу быть лишь наедине с собой. Ещё с тобой, быть может. Всё остальное время я — функция. Я обязан делать всё, чтобы вверенное мне общество процветало. Я не пытаюсь оправдаться и не ищу твоего сочувствия, я просто хочу, чтобы ты уяснил раз и навсегда, как обстоят дела, и решил, останешься ты со мной или оставишь меня. 

— Если будет нужно, вы и мной пожертвуете?

Этого вопроса следовало ожидать, тем не менее, он застал Томаса врасплох. 

Должно быть, Северус расценил молчание как утвердительный ответ. Его губы сжались, в глазах появилось ожесточённое выражение. 

— Допустим, у меня есть свои взгляды, отличные от ваших, и ради них я тоже готов на всё, — продолжал он. — Вы многому меня научили. Может быть, я научился и этому. Что, если я пожертвую вами во имя общего блага? 

— Ты мне угрожаешь?

— Нет. Но раз уж мы решили говорить начистоту, давайте проясним ситуацию окончательно. Вы пожертвуете мной?

— Я не знаю, что тебе ответить. Надеюсь, мне никогда не придётся делать подобный выбор. Лишившись тебя, я потеряю часть свой души. Не вынуждай меня.

Северус опустил голову. Томасу он казался похожим на обиженного ребёнка; желание обнять его за ссутуленные плечи было нестерпимым. 

«А какого чёрта? — подумал он. — Сейчас я человек, просто человек».

Он встал. 

Северус вскинулся и выпрямился в кресле, машинально положив руку на запястье, туда, где под рукавом пряталась палочка в ножнах. 

— Ты мне очень дорог, — Томас присел на корточки и поглядел ему в глаза. — Я хочу знать — ты покинешь меня?

Северус покачал головой и жестом показал, что хочет встать. 

Томас отступил. 

— Так что же? — сказал он. 

— Как я могу? — ответил Северус. — Вы — всё, что у меня осталось. 

Томас всё же коснулся его плеча. Северус поглядел на него с печалью, высвободился и вышел. 

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Томас упал в кресло, ещё хранившее тепло его тела, и торжествующе рассмеялся. 

Вот и всё. Между ними больше нет тайн!

Разговор прошёл просто прекрасно, гораздо лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Северус смирился с утратой. Больше эта проклятая тень не будет омрачать их отношения. Северус отныне принадлежит ему, Томасу, целиком и полностью. 

***  
Томас подал Бетельгейзе папку с подписанными бумагами, поднялся, прогулялся по приёмной, подошёл к столу секретаря. В одной из аккуратных стопок среди официальных бумаг лежал, взмахивая уголками, яркий кричащий лист, придавленный тяжелым пресс-папье.

— Что это? 

— Приглашение в почётные члены общества БОРЗО И ОЗОРНО, — Бетельгейзе позволил себе улыбнуться, Командор вопросительно приподнял бровь. — Отправится в архив канцелярии вместе с другими посланиями сумасшедших.

— Нет, — сказал Томас. — Оставьте. 

Бетельгейзе сморгнул. В переводе на эмоции обычных людей это было всё равно, как если бы он издал вопль изумления. 

— Вы желаете посетить заседание, сэр? Я поставлю в известность Нотта. 

— Я не собираюсь посещать их заседаний, но приглашение приму. Пусть знают, что я одобряю их деятельность. 

Бетельгейзе склонил голову. Томасу показалось, что он хочет что-то сказать.

— Да, мистер Блэк? — спросил он шутливо. 

Ресницы Бетельгейзе опустились. Он не любил, когда его называли фамильным именем. 

— Извините, — Томас засмеялся. — Вы хотели задать мне вопрос?

— Боюсь, сэр, вы сочтёте его излишне дерзким. 

— Я слишком хорошо вас знаю, чтобы счесть вас способным на дерзость. Говорите. 

— Зачем вам нужно членство в этом шутовском Обществе, сэр?

— Затем, что оно не шутовское. Чудаков они собрали много, да и сам Лавгуд со странностями, но посмотрите, Бетельгейзе, среди действительных членов Общества — весь цвет британских магов. Вы знаете, я слежу за новейшими научными разработками; так вот, в последнее время даже «Братство алхимиков» лишь продолжает работу по проектам, начатым лет пять, а то и больше тому назад. Все остальные вообще молчат. Такое положение дел недопустимо. Скоро даже наша маленькая, но бойкая Эстония обойдёт нас по количеству и качеству магических новаций. Поэтому Обществу быть. Пусть большая часть их идей будет глупыми, а экспериментов — нелепыми. Вы знаете, что жемчужина вырастает из соринки. 

— Да, сэр, — сказал Бетельгейзе прозаически. — С вашего позволения я приглашу колдографов. Если вы не возражаете, они сделают снимок: «Командор становится почётным членом БОРЗО И ОЗОРНО».

— Хорошо, — согласился Томас. — Это несколько оживит газетные заголовки. Мне надоело читать о наших великих свершениях. 

Возвращаясь в кабинет, он вдруг подумал, не подшутил ли над ним Бетельгейзе. 

Почудилось ему, или вправду в бесцветных глазах мелькнула синяя электрическая искра, а в бесцветном голосе — неощутимая ирония? 

Вряд ли, решил он. 

Бетельгейзе слишком ему предан. 

«Настолько предан, чтобы не видеть, когда ты становишься смешным?» — шепнул голос, напомнивший давно забытый голос его тёмной половины, его Змея. 

— Если я бываю смешон, пусть посмеётся, — сказал Томас вслух. — Я не против. Даже у преданных душ бывают весёлые моменты, правда, Бонкар? Ксенофилиус Лавгуд — просто находка. Пусть смеются над ним и надо мной — в конечном итоге они будут смеяться вместе со мной. 

Бонкар внимательно смотрел на хозяина, пока тот говорил. Его каменная шея поскрипывала. Когда Томас замолчал, горгул опустил голову на пол, поскрипыванье, однако, не стихло. Слабый, настойчивый шум тревожил слух; он звучал так близко, точно Томас держал в руке сверчка. 

Томас опустил глаза. 

Печатка мерцала слабым красноватым светом. Фортуна неслась вперёд, вращая своё колесо, на её губах играла слабая, всезнающая улыбка. 

На этот раз Томас не обманывал себя: он видел то, что видел.

Он привёл в движение силы, движущие мир. Он сам был одной из этих сил.

Он поднял голову, сквозь бесчисленные этажи, камень, офисную мебель и суетящихся людей поглядел прямо в небо и улыбнулся ему, как равному. 

***  
Месяцы после июньских события в Хогвартсе напомнили Северусу сочинение "Как я провел лето", где яркие события летних каникул становятся плоскими и убираются на одну страничку школьной тетради. 

Решение расстаться с Хогвартсом далось Северусу нелегко, но в следующие месяцы ему пришлось ещё хуже.

Переживания, связанные с побегом Блэка, успели поблёкнуть; ярость, придававшая ему сил, выветрилась, оставив после себя серый пепел апатии. Работа перестала быть интересна; усталость пронизывала всё существо Северуса, мешая сосредоточиться на излюбленных прежде занятиях. Лучше всего его состояние описывало выражение «Белый свет не мил».

Внешне жизнь его не изменилась, он продолжал много работать, взялся за новый проект для улучшения качества жизни вампиров, начал делать наброски для новой книги. Но вкус жизни напоминал теперь вкус пыльного картона. Он по-прежнему ездил к Командору несколько раз в месяц, и они продолжали говорить об алхимии и новых зельях. 

В конце лета Северус не получил ожидаемое приглашение на Генуэзскую конференцию: Европа дружно выражала свое неодобрение Британией. Малфои молчали, видимо, выражая неодобрение Северусом. Северус сам не заметил, как его поездки за пределы «Братства алхимиков» свелись к встречам с Томасом Снейпом.

После состоявшегося объяснения Командор стал ему понятнее. 

Любой из знакомых Северуса, выбирая, спасти своего ребёнка или чужого человека, выбрал бы ребёнка. Может быть, мучался бы, терзался бы угрызениями совести, но всё равно выбрал бы своего. 

Из этого следовало, что Командор действительно пойдёт на что угодно.

Ещё из этого следовало, что Северусу придётся его предать, если только он не желает безразлично смотреть, как Командор кормит людьми своё хищное, чудовищное дитя. 

Оказалось, что понять — не значит простить и что можно любить, не прощая. 

Эти мысли не оставляли места для любых других, даже для мыслей о Ремусе. 

Северус пытался восстановить его образ, но он расплывался, разваливался на куски; убийца Ремуса убил его ещё раз, вытеснив его образ из памяти Северуса. 

Северус не чувствовал себя обманутым — подсознательно он был готов к откровениям Командора. Помощи он тоже не искал. В сущности, выбор был уже сделан; Северус медлил, растягивая передышку, не решаясь сделать первый шаг и тем самым необратимо нарушить равновесие. Он ждал неведомо чего — знамения с небес, вещего сна, озарения; любого толчка, который вынудил бы его выйти из спячки и начать действовать… и в то же время он желал, чтобы ничего не случилось. Ему хотелось остаться с Командором. Он не мог с ним остаться. 

Он сам не знал, чего хотел. 

***  
Как-то на исходе осени в окно его кабинета влетела пёстрая сова. Едва не столкнувшись с Рэтом, она метнулась в сторону и выронила на стол цветастый, бубнящий какую-то бодренькую мелодию конверт. Северус с недоумением уставился на него, потом вскрыл и осторожно вытащил письмо.

«Глубокоуважаемый профессор Снейп!

Позвольте выразить Вам восхищение Вашими заслугами перед наукой и покорнейше просить Вас присутствовать двадцать второго числа сего месяца на заседании Британского общества по развитию знаний об искусствах окклюменции, заклинаний, очарований и разного необычайного. Заседание состоится в моём доме в девять пополудни. Примите мои заверения в совершеннейшем к Вам почтении, председатель БОРЗО И ОЗОРНО, Ксенофилиус Лавгуд». 

Северус потёр переносицу. Кабинет в сгущающихся сумерках казался серым. 

В последнее время вся его жизнь стала такой. 

Первым побуждением Северуса было отправить раздражающе бубнящую бумажку в камин, но после второго прочтения затея Лавгуда, известного своими чудачествами, неожиданно пробудила в нем интерес.

Северус ещё держал приглашение в руке, когда в кабинет зашёл Зенон Никодемус. Северус запечатлел свою подпись на бумагах по докторской («Холодное оружие в качестве выявителя магических способностей и сил мага»). 

— Вам тоже пришло приглашение в это ПОРНО И ЗАДОРНО? — спросил Никодемус, заметив яркий листок.

— БОРЗО И ОЗОРНО, — поправил Северус.

— Точно, — засмеялся его заместитель. — Пойдёте?

Северус только пожал плечами.

— А я отказался, — вздохнул Зенон, — работы масса, да и не время сейчас заседать в сомнительных организациях.

Северус нахмурился. Ему вспомнилась покорная очередь чистокровных к дверям Министерства. Приглашение давало возможность отвлечься от тягостных мыслей, а может быть, и позабавиться; ему надоело всё время быть в тоске. 

Он решил, что посетит заседание. Решение словно бы сдвинуло внутреннюю дверь, позволив наконец чувствам проникнуть в пустынный мир его души. Первое яркое желание, охватившее Северуса, было закурить.

Он сунул в рот сигарету, рассеянно покатал по столу медный апельсинчик зажигалки, поднял глаза к потолку, наблюдая за синевато-белой струёй дыма. Рэт, трагически пища, рухнул с карниза, у самого пола забил крыльями и, добравшись до хозяина, в изнеможении вцепился в его штанину. 

— Не прикидывайся, — сказал Северус рассеянно, опуская ладонь, чтобы нетопырь мог на неё забраться. — Чары работают, так что никакого дыма.

Рэт припал к его руке и закатил глаза, как умирающий.

— Притворщик, — проворчал Северус. — Хочешь лишить хозяина последней радости в жизни. Кстати, о радостях… — он отбросил газету в поисках пера и набросал записку Жюли.

***  
Пару дней спустя Командор встречался с Северусом в своем поместье. После трагического случая с покушением сад перепланировали, но ни Командор, ни Северус не гуляли там больше. Порой они сидели на балконе или прогуливались по открытой галерее второго этажа, обрамленной классической балюстрадой и мощными защитными заклинаниями. Но в этот уже по-зимнему холодный день Командор предпочел устроиться в гостиной у камина. Беседа лениво переходила от обсуждения общих знакомых к новостям алхимии, пока Командор не спросил:

— Не собираешься выбраться из своего Института куда-нибудь проветриться?

— Я уже собрался. На следующей неделе собираюсь на открытие нового научного общества.

— БОРЗО И ОЗОРНО? 

— Вы уже знаете? 

— Не знаю, стоить ли давать тебе совет, Северус. Всё равно ты никогда им не следуешь.

— Я с большим уважением отношусь к вашему мнению, — запротестовал Северус.

— А поступаешь по-своему.

— Я ушёл из Хогвартса, как вы и хотели.

— Как я хотел? — Командор усмехнулся. — О, да. Я прямо вижу, как тебя осеняет: «Дай-ка я уйду из Хогвартса, порадую Командора!» Мне до сих пор интересно, что там произошло, чтобы ты захотел уйти.

От внезапного приступа ужаса Северусу стало трудно дышать, на висках выступила испарина. Неужели Командор узнал о его связях с директором?

Он наклонился, пряча лицо, и начал поглаживать Бонкара. 

— Я поссорился с Дамблдором, — сказал он небрежно.

— Из-за Блэка?

— Откуда вы?.. — Северус сжал складку на шкуре Бонкара, обдирая себе пальцы. 

Горгул удовлетворённо заворчал и перекатился на спину, подставляя ласкам брюхо.

— Нетрудно догадаться. Хмури рассказал мне, как ты чуть ли не впрямую обвинил Дамблдора в том, что тот якобы устроил Блэку побег. 

— Вы тоже думаете, что это он? — спросил Северус. 

— Доказательств у меня нет, — Командор прищурился и постучал пальцем по стеклянной раковине. — Разумеется, Дамблдор мог и не знать о преступнике, прячущемся в заброшенном доме в Хогсмиде. И, конечно же, у преступника мог быть сообщник, который проследил, как ты волочёшь Блэка в Хогвартс, а потом, неведомым наитием определив, куда именно его поместили, прилетел на гиппогрифе и освободил его. Но я всегда считал, что кратчайший путь между двумя точками — прямая, а не дуга. И я знаю, что ты не сумасшедший, и что Блэк был тобой пойман, как бы меня не пытались уверить в обратном. 

— Кто пытался? — процедил Северус. — Этот Оуэн? Если бы они как следует обыскали окрестности…

— Северус, Северус! — Командор поднял руку в предостерегающем жесте. — Вижу, ты считаешь моих авроров болванами. Что ж, пару раз тебе действительно повезло больше, чем им. Но тебе именно повезло. Ты ведь случайно наткнулся на Блэка, верно? Ты не знал, что он там.

— Нет, я знал! Я сопоставил несколько фактов…

— Известных только тебе, как одному из обитателей Хогвартса, — улыбка Командора стала холодной, чтобы не сказать злой. — И ты не подумал с кем-нибудь ими поделиться. Хотя бы с твоим приятелем Рудольфом. Нет, Северус. Ты бросился в бой, как какой-нибудь… гриффиндорец.

Северус даже вздрогнул, будто Командор в него плюнул. 

— В конечном итоге именно поэтому ты Блэка и упустил, верно? — закончил Командор. — Твоя привычка действовать в одиночку сыграла с тобой скверную шутку. И со мной тоже. Блэк был мне нужен. Я не против, чтобы ты посещал заседания БОРЗО И ОЗОРНО. Я даже настаиваю на этом — мне вправду интересно, что они там устроят. Но если ты ещё раз попытаешься заняться не своим делом — ловить убийц, например — клянусь боаннскими холмами, я тебя под домашний арест посажу! Северус, я не шучу.

— Я понял, сэр. 

Командор ударил кулаком по столу. Разомлевший было Бонкар вскочил, тревожно рыча. 

— Я понял! — повторил Северус сердито.

— Я тоже понял, — буркнул Командор. — Понял, почему Аргус Филч мечтал о восстановлении телесных наказаний.

— Вам не кажется, что я уже слишком стар для подобного рода воспитательных мер? — Северусу стало смешно.

— Мне кажется, что я позволяю тебе даже больше, чем позволяю себе, и что тебе это не на пользу. Ступай и не серди меня. Что ты за человек, право? Иногда мне кажется, что ты намеренно меня провоцируешь, чтобы у тебя был повод обидеться и ещё раз продемонстрировать, какой я тиран. 

— Глупость какая. 

— Вот именно! — Командор поднял палец. — Это большая глупость, заруби себе на носу. Можешь зарубить три раза, благо места хватит.

Обижаться было глупо, но Северус всё равно обиделся, хоть и несильно.

— Что мне теперь, отрезать его, что ли? — проворчал он. — Надо мной до могилы будут издеваться из-за носа?

— Это вряд ли, — отозвался Командор с притворной кротостью. — Ну, разве что…

— Разве что?

— Разве что он будет торчать из могилы. 

— Сэр! 

— Впрочем, на фоне некоторых членов Общества ты будешь выглядеть красавцем. 

— Неужели Лавгуд пригласил на заседание громамонтов? 

— Темперамент у всех такой, что взорваться может в любую секунду, — отозвался Командор. 

— А вы будете любоваться на взрыв со стороны?

— Может быть, я приду посмотреть, — Командор поднял брови. 

— Только не вставайте слишком близко, — посоветовал Северус. 

— Хорошо. Я остерегусь. 

— А я, с вашего позволения, сунусь прямо в пекло, — Северус отвесил Командору насмешливый поклон. 

— Передавай привет Дамблдору.

Северус остановился как вкопанный. 

— Он тоже будет?

— Конечно. Разве ты не читал списки действительных членов Общества?

— Нет. Что-то мне уже не хочется идти. 

Командор пожал плечами. 

— Британия тесна. Куда бы ты ни пошёл, везде наткнёшься на нашего милого Альбуса, он повсюду, как хлопотливый шмель. Тебе не обязательно брать сахарное печенье из его рук. 

— Вы его плохо знаете. Оглянуться не успеешь, как ты уже набит сахарным печеньем, и крошки сыплются у тебя из ушей. 

— Ну, всё, иди. Мне надо работать, — махнул рукой Командор. — Сдаётся мне, что во сне я увижу, как Дамблдор в виде шмеля крадёт моё варенье. Позови Бетельгейзе, хорошо?

Северус открыл дверь в приёмную. Она была пуста.

— Бетельгейзе нет, — он обернулся. 

Командор сидел в своём кресле, залитый красноватым светом лампы, и смотрел на него с каким-то странным выражением лица — точно видел не только дверь, в которую собирался выйти Северус, но и тропу времени, на которую тот только что ступил, а может быть, и дальше. Возможно, он видел и конечный пункт, в который суждено было прибыть им обоим.

Сердце Северуса сжалось от тягостного предчувствия. 

— Иди, Северус, — сказал Командор. — Иди. Всё будет в порядке. 

***  
Прежде Северус никогда не бывал у Лавгуда, хотя много о нём слышал, и сейчас он с любопытством рассматривал лавгудовский особняк, напоминающий чёрную шахматную ладью. Дуга крыши безупречно вписывалась в ночной небосвод; лиловые холмы плавными волнами катились по направлению к темнеющему горизонту, а над ними протянулся Млечный Путь. Ночь была очень тёплая; сад озарял блеск месяца, затмевавшего призрачный диск фальшивой луны. 

На калитке висели три самодельные таблички; на первой значилось: «Кс.Лавгуд, главный редактор «Придиры», на второй было написано: «Британского общества по развитию знаний об искусствах окклюменции, заклинаний, очарований и разного необычайного» и ниже — крупно: «БОРЗО И ОЗОРНО», на третьей — «Не стой под Гранатовым Деревом!»

Северус всмотрелся в группу людей, устремлявшихся по зигзагообразной дорожке к дому. 

— Профессор Снейп! — приветствовал его Тилден Тутс . Волшебника с «тремя зелёными пальцами» знала и любила вся страна за его радиопередачи. — Рад, что вы к нам присоединились. Возможно, хоть вы избавите нас от репутации компании сумасшедших.  
— Трудно поверить, что кто-то вас в этом заподозрил, — вежливо отозвался Северус. 

В добродушной ведьме с широкими, как медный котел, бедрами Северус узнал Дейзи Хукум — жену Тутса.

— Нам не привыкать, — весело проговорила Дейзи . — К тому же, совершенная свобода часто создаёт у сторонних наблюдателей ощущение, будто на их глазах творится нечто неправильное и недостойное. А мы здесь совершенно свободны. Любой из членов Общества может выдвинуть самую неправдоподобную теорию, и она будет тщательно рассмотрена. Вы не поверите, как часто безумные идеи оказываются истинными. 

Они подошли к входной двери, охраняемой, будто стражниками, двумя яблонями, сплошь обвешанными ранетками и клубками омелы.

Не успел Северус взяться за молоток в форме орла, как дверь распахнулась, и Ксенофилиус Лавгуд приветствовал гостей. Его мантия сияла всеми оттенками яичного желтка, волосы, пушистые, как сахарная вата, торчали из-под профессорской шапочки с кистью.

Зал, в который провёл гостей Лавгуд, имел совершенно круглую форму; диваны и шкафы, тянувшиеся вдоль стен, изгибались, повторяя их форму, а между ними щелкали челюстями и двигали лапами скелеты и чучела невиданных существ. Стены и пол были столь ярких цветов, что болели глаза. В потолке, выгнутом куполом, сияло и переливалось магическое окно. Северус невольно вздрогнул, когда на стекло ступила огромная лапа, а потом в окно, почти заслонив его, заглянул оранжевый глаз чудовищной птицы. 

На круглом столе, занимавшем центр зала, громоздились стопки книг и бумаг, географические карты и атласы звёздного неба (очертания материков и созвездий в них были вычерчены словно бы существом из другой вселенной).

Несколько человек уже сидело за ним; другие бродили по гостиной. Северус узнал приятного лысоватого чародея в серо-голубой мантии — это был Барух Бламберг , с которым они не так давно работали над проблемой инфекционных заболеваний у оборотней. Бламберг беседовал с Гаспаром Шинглтоном , высоким, худым, как жердь человеком, рыжеватые волосы которого торчали во все стороны, придавая ему сходство с пугалом. Они обернулись, чтобы посмотреть на вошедших. 

Северус приветствовал обоих поклоном и продолжал осматриваться.

Лавгуд захватил в плен Тутса, Дейзи удалось ускользнуть. 

— Мало кто из чародеев понимает, сколь много мы можем почерпнуть у мудрых гномов, сиречь Gernumbli gardensi, — вещал Лавгуд. — Слюна гномов благотворна до крайности и обладает поистине чудесными свойствами. Угощайтесь, профессор, — он проворно обернулся, и, не успел Северус вежливо отказаться, как любезный председатель сунул в его руку стакан, наполненный густо-фиолетовой вязкой жидкостью.

Северус машинально отхлебнул из стакана, передёрнулся, узнав омерзительный вкус лирного корня, и сунул стакан в протянутую лапу одного из странных чучел.

За спиной прошло дуновение воздуха. 

— Мистер Снейп… о, прошу прощения — профессор Снейп! Наконец я имею счастливую возможность познакомиться с вами! 

Северус повернулся к счастливцу.

Это был небольшого роста человечек, румяный, плешивый, с некрасивым умным лицом и яркими голубыми глазами.

— Мы, кажется, не встречались, — сказал Северус, пытаясь сосредоточиться на собеседнике. 

Лирный корень начал губительное путешествие по пищеводу.

— Боюсь, что нет, профессор, — человечек покачал головой так энергично, что даже его объёмистое брюшко заколыхалось в такт. — Но я читаю все ваши статьи! 

— Может быть, и я читал ваши, — произнёс Северус с намёком.

— Увы, нет, любезный сэр, я практик, сугубо практик. К тому же я лишь недавно вернулся с континента.

— Северус, позволь представить тебя мистеру Червику, — произнёс знакомый дружелюбный голос.

— Очень любезно с вашей стороны, профессор Дамблдор, — бросил Северус, не поворачивая головы. — Так вы жили на континенте, мистер Червик? Не довелось ли вам свести знакомство с герром фон Гогенгеймом-младшим?

Северус скучал по Филиппу и его блестящим идеям; несколько раз он посылал письма, но ответы были так коротки и сухи, что он перестал писать.

— Ваш покорный слуга недостаточно родовит или известен для знакомства со столь прославленным семейством, — Чедвик издал смущённый смешок. — Впрочем, я слышал, что молодой Гогенгейм, вернувшись из Англии, ведёт крайне замкнутый образ жизни.

Северус кивнул. 

— Жаль, что всё так закончилось, верно? — проговорил Дамблдор.

— Вас это должно радовать.

— Не понимаю, по какой причине.

— Из принципа «Чем хуже, тем лучше».

Червик в недоумении переводил взгляд с директора Хогвартса на директора «Братства».

— Кажется, наш председатель намеревается начать заседание, — проговорил Дамблдор с улыбкой. — Давайте займём свои места, мистер Червик.

Он уселся по правую руку от Лавгуда, Червик устроился рядом с ним. 

Северус сел на свободный стул рядом с волшебником в пурпурной мантии, с трубкой в зубах. Его лицо показалось Северусу знакомым, хотя он был уверен, что никогда не встречался с этим человеком. Волшебник был очень стар, может быть, так же стар, как сам Дамблдор. Его длинная борода была странного зеленоватого цвета и казалась сделанной изо мха, глаза прятались за синими очками, а на голове красовался колпак, с которого таращились стеклянные глаза. 

Слева от Северуса сидела очень хорошенькая и очень суровая белокурая ведьма.  
Лавгуд постучал по столу молотком и откашлялся, ожидая, когда смолкнут разговоры.

— Трудно изобрести что-то, чего ещё никто не придумал, как трудно сделать что-то, чего ещё никто не делал. В этом смысле изобретатель колеса был вне конкуренции. Не претендуя на изобретение вещей вечных, могущих изменить ход истории, мы ставим своей задачей расширение горизонтов познания; мы можем и должны помочь нашему обществу подняться на более высокую ступень развития. Мы собрались здесь, чтобы поспособствовать процветанию науки! 

Лавгуд раскланялся в ответ на аплодисменты и продолжил: 

— Честь имею представить важнейшую и необходимейшую вещь для всякого любознатца, — он поднял на вытянутой руке шлем, украшенный по бокам золотыми слуховыми рожками, а спереди — оранжевой редиской. — «Ума палата дороже злата»! Обратите внимание на сифоны для мозгошмыгов. Они необходимы, чтобы мыслитель не отвлекался от раздумий. А это, — он показал на синие крылышки, — пропеллеры австралийской веретенницы. Они придадут вашим мыслям возвышенность. Слива-цеппелин, — Лавгуд ткнул пальцем в оранжевую редиску, — служит для обострения восприятия к новому и неизведанному.

Северус осознал, что сидит с приоткрытым ртом. Спохватившись, он прикрыл подбородок рукой и оглянулся.

Соседка слева на него не смотрела.

Волшебник с зелёной бородой, заметив взгляд Северуса, вынул трубку изо рта и вежливо произнёс:

— Славный вечер, сэр. Доброе вино и добрая компания — что может быть лучше? Я Квентин Тримбл , — он протянул Северусу большую костлявую ладонь.

— Наше знакомство — большая честь для меня, — отозвался Северус, отвечая на рукопожатие. — По вашему учебнику я постигал азы самозащиты от тёмных сил. 

— Сейчас я бы не стал писать такую книгу. От действительно тёмных сил нельзя защититься. 

— Странно слышать это от вас.

— Подтверждаю как специалист: против чары бессильны против старости и смерти, — Тримбл скупо улыбнулся и выпустил из трубки несколько разноцветных колечек, которые сцепились между собой и закружились над его головой. — Я знал вашего отца. Вы похожи на него, как две капли воды.

— Вы меня с кем-то путаете, — Северус скривил губы. — Мой отец был маггл. 

— Не пытайтесь меня разыграть. Думаете, я впал в маразм? — Тримбл хихикнул. — Домициан Принс не был магглом. 

— Вы, должно быть, имеете в виду отца моей матери.

— Ваш дед? — Тримбл пыхнул трубкой. На этот раз дым принял очертания большой синей гусеницы. — Надо же, опять ошибся. Как летит время! Как, вы сказали, ваше имя?

— Северус Снейп.

— Ах, директор «Братства». Вы с Томасом Снейпом не родственники?

— Даже не однофамильцы, — попытался отшутиться Северус.

— Когда я увидел его впервые, подумал, что он из Гонтов, — задумчиво сказал Тримбл. — Бывает у меня такое иногда. Но на ваш счёт ошибиться трудно. Мы с Домицианом учились на одном курсе. Суровый он был человек. Много позже я слышал от людей — он так придирался к своей дочери, что бедняжка покинула дом и вышла замуж за первого встречного. 

«Кой дьявол подсунул ей Тобиаса?» — подумал Северус. 

— Вы упоминали доброе вино? — сказал он вслух. — Пока что мне довелось отведать лишь настойки рвотного… прошу прощения, лирного корня.

— Попробуйте ежевичное, — посоветовал Тримбл. — Эй, где ты там?

Северус опустил глаза и увидел скелет существа, напоминавшего гнома. В руках существо держало поднос. Северус взял стакан, и существо направилось к Диггори, махавшему ему рукой из-за плеча Амалии Боунс.

— Томас Снейп действительно из Гонтов, — неожиданно сказала соседка Северуса. Её голос, чистый, ледяной, очень шёл к её внешности. — В своей работе я рассмотрела происхождение всех магических семей в Британии и влияние, которое оказывает кровь на современных магов. В Томасе Снейпе черты Слизерина столь ярки, что если бы верила в реинкарнацию, то решила бы, что Салазар возродился в новом теле. 

— Вы — Ифигения Инчболд, не так ли? Я читал ваши труды, — откликнулся Северус. — Она показалась мне крайне интересной, хотя насчёт некоторых моментов я бы поспорил.

— Например? — осведомилась мисс Инчболд. 

Глаза её отличались синевой столь же яркой, как и талант, который чувствовался в её работах. Северус невольно подумал, что если бы мисс Рудольф была наделена подобной внешностью, судьба их обоих могла бы сложиться совершенно иначе. 

— Я с радостью обсудил бы эти моменты за чашкой чая, — ответил он. — Не откажетесь ли вы со мной отобедать? Я знаю место, где нам никто не помешает. 

— Как вы смеете! — Лицо мисс Инчболд запылало от гнева, судя по всему, непритворного. 

Члены Общества, отвлекшись от бесед со своими высокоучёными соседями, стали проявлять к ним интерес. 

— Вы, кажется, не так меня поняли, — запротестовал Северус. — Я не имел в виду ничего дурного. Что может быть дурного в обеде? 

— Вы не пригласили бы меня, будь я уродиной, — холодно сказала мисс Инчболд. — Или окажись на двадцать лет вас старше. 

— Я не раз приглашал на чай мисс Минерву Макгонагалл, и она не считала моё поведение недопустимым. 

— Когда я буду в возрасте мисс Макгонагалл, я тоже смогу чувствовать себя в безопасности, и это будет для меня большим облегчением. 

— Если вы думаете, что я собирался покушаться на вашу честь, то вы себе льстите.

— Поклянитесь, что не собирались покушаться на неё ни при каком раскладе.

— Не я это придумал, — сказал Северус, немного смущённый оборотом, который принял разговор. — Такова человеческая природа. 

Инчболд поглядела на него с невыразимым презрением.

— Все вы одинаковы! 

— Вам-то что об этом известно? — не выдержал Северус. 

Зрачки Ифигении расширились.

— Вы правы, — сказала она неожиданно спокойно. — Ничего. И никогда не будет. Магия — вот единственное, что достойно любви.

— По молодости все так говорят, — заметил Тримбл, выпуская из трубки колечко в форме сердца. — А потом оглянуться не успеешь, как прекрасная весталка уже замужем, и у неё куча детишек. 

— Семья, брак не для таких, как я, — горячо сказала Инчболд. — Вы принижаете всякое мнение, отличное от вашего, потому что у вас нет своих убеждений — есть лишь представления о привычном, а значит, пристойном. Женщина для вас — инкубатор для ваших детей, безмозглая кукла, и стоит ей проявить качества, которые вы считаете присущими лишь мужчинам, как вы начинаете говорить с ней в покровительственном тоне. А всё потому, что вы боитесь потерять своё фальшивое превосходство! 

— Вы приписываете людям постыдные намерения потому, что они свойственны вашей собственной натуре? — с неприязнью спросил Северус. 

— Джентльмены, джентльмены! — Лавгуд поднял руку, прекращая спор. — И леди, — прибавил он, взглянув на рассерженную Ифигению Инчболд. — Не следует переходить на личности. Мне кажется, нам следует отдохнуть. 

Из соседнего помещения донёсся душераздирающий крик. 

Все замерли. Разговоры затихли. 

— Совсем забыл про чайник! — бодро воскликнул Лавгуд. — Я несколько рассеян, вот Луна и зачаровала его так, чтобы я не мог пропустить момент, когда он закипает. Сейчас все будем пить чай. 

— Кроме тех, кому нужно сменить мокрые штаны, — Тримбл подмигнул мисс Инчболд. — Что касается меня, то я вынужден вас покинуть. Моя внучка — особа старомодная, хоть далеко ещё не старая, и считает, что добропорядочным магам надлежит отходить ко сну не позже полуночи и пониматься с петухами. Такая у неё теория. 

— Простите, если я вас обидела, — сказала мисс Инчболд. 

— Вы меня не обидели, — ответил Тримбл. — Последний, кто меня обидел, был некий оборотень…

Ифигения Инчболд вздрогнула.

— … Но он недолго после это прожил. 

Теперь вздрогнул Северус. 

Тримбл поднялся и не спеша двинулся к выходу; Северус тоже покинул своё место и присоединился к группе магов, собравшейся вокруг Лавгуда. 

Большинство из них сосредоточенно пробовали напитки, которыми их угощал любезный хозяин, говорил один Хэмблдон Квинс. 

— Я докажу вам, что система взглядов, применяемая сейчас, ложна насквозь! — Квинс страстно встряхнул седой гривой.

Лавгуд поглядывал на него с одобрением.

«Братья по разуму», — подумал Северус.

— Теория, согласно которой волшебники произошли от марсиан, а магглы — от грибов, не будет пользоваться большой популярностью в наши дни, — сказал Тилден Тутс. 

— Это полная ересь, — гневно добавила его жена. — Если бы вы, мистер Квинс, пожили среди магглов хоть немного, то в жизни не придумали бы такой чепухи.

— Я не могу жить среди магглов, — высокомерно ответил Квинс. — У меня аллергия на споры. Кстати, обратите внимание: я уважаю магглов. Да-да. То, что они выглядят почти как люди — огромное достижение для потомков шампиньонов. Я даже не ем грибы. Впрочем, сами магглы телами своих предков не брезгуют, но я их всё равно уважаю. Сделаем скидку на альтернативность их разума, — он повернулся к Северусу. — А вы, молодой человек, что об этом думаете?

— Если вы будете верить в мои теории, я буду верить в ваши, — Северус прикусил губу изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Меня заинтересовала ваше предположение о том, что сквибы рождаются в результате пренатального заражения плода, — сказал Бламберг. 

— Ах, так вы верите в споры, верите! — Квинс торжествующе ткнул в бок Северуса твёрдым, как волшебная палочка, пальцем. 

Северус тихо зашипел от боли.

— Отсутствие магических способностей у ребёнка, произошедшего от двух магов, вполне может объясняться инфекцией, поражающей определенные центры мозга, — закончил Бламберг. — Я собираюсь проверить эту теорию.

— Восхитительно! — воскликнул Лавгуд. Северусу показалось, что он говорит о теории Бламберга, но тут Ксенофилиус протянул ему чашку, и Северус понял, что речь идёт о куда менее удобоваримом угощении. — Пейте, у меня его много. 

Северус поблагодарил и сделал шаг назад, оглядываясь в поисках укромного уголка, где можно было бы оставить чашку с нектаром. 

— Тебе не понравился лирный корень? 

Северус холодно взглянул на Дамблдора, но тот не смутился и не отступил. 

— Я немного подсластил напиток, и вкус стал более приемлемым.

— Не думаю, что мы когда-нибудь сойдёмся во вкусах. 

Лицо Северуса застыло, вытягиваясь в чопорную маску.

— Всё ещё сердишься на меня? — осведомился Дамблдор.

Северус не ответил. Дамблдор легонько кивнул.

— Полно. Что сделано, того не переделаешь. Как тебе понравилось заседание Общества?  
— Тут забавно. Я собираюсь бывать на заседаниях. 

— А в Хогвартсе?

— А в Хогвартсе — нет. Там не так забавно. 

— Жаль. Мне не хватает твоего общества. Не откажешься ли со мной отобедать? — Дамблдор лукаво улыбнулся. — Обещаю не делать ничего, что оскорбит тебя в лучших чувствах. 

— Я подумаю, — сказал Северус. — Кстати, Командор велел передать вам привет.

— Очень мило с его стороны. А ты ничего не хочешь мне передать?

— Нет. 

— Хорошо. Тогда я передам тебе приглашение — Малфои хотели бы видеть тебя в своём доме.

— Вы их заставили?

— Нет. Разве вы не друзья? 

— Если бы мы оставались друзьями, они пригласили бы меня лично.

— Им кажется, что ты считаешь их виноватыми в побеге Сириуса и потому не пишешь и не навещаешь их. 

— Я никогда не пишу первым и никого не навещаю без приглашения. 

— И это им известно. Что им передать?

— Я свяжусь с Люциусом. 

— Или с Нарциссой, — Дамблдор улыбнулся краешком рта. 

— Или с Нарциссой, — сухо подтвердил Северус. 

***  
Малфои действительно ему обрадовались.

Нарцисса поприветствовала Северуса, после чего тактично удалилась, давая мужчинам возможность поговорить наедине. 

Люциус велел Добби принести коньяк, такой старый, что Северус не удивился, когда из пыли, покрывавшей бочонок, выпал засохший докси. 

Люциус выспрашивал о новостях с жадностью светского человека, вынужденного жить почти под домашним арестом. Северусу нечем было его порадовать — «чистки» приобретали всё больший масштаб. Амалию Боунс, и ту вынудили подать в отставку, её брат Эдгар пока держался, но Северус был уверен, что и его дни сочтены, и лучше ему уйти сейчас, пока против него не возбудили дело. 

После обеда Нарцисса позвала Северуса поглядеть на новые травы, которые она выписала из Франции. Предлог выглядел таким надуманным, что Северус невольно взглянул на Люциуса, ожидая протеста, но тот оставался безмятежен. Северус ощутил досаду: стало быть, Малфоям что-то от него нужно, и они сговорились заранее. 

Ну и пусть, — решил он. 

Уступать он не обязан, зато насладится обществом Нарциссы. 

Некоторое время они шли молча, затем Северус спросил о мальчиках. 

— Готовятся к экзаменам, — ответила Нарцисса. 

Северусу хотелось узнать, не отомстили ли они Гермионе Грейнджер за своё поражение, но спрашивать об этом Нарциссу, конечно, не стоило. 

Он решил задать этот вопрос Дамблдору. Впрочем, Грейнджер защищал де Варни, да и сама она была не лыком шита. 

— Гарри ужасный сорвиголова, — пожаловалась Нарцисса с оттенком гордости. — Представляешь, Рональда Уизли похитили русалы, а Гарри принял жаборосли и спас его. 

— С чего это ему вздумалось? — удивился Северус. — Они с Уизли старые враги. 

— Какая там вражда? Мальчики просто шалили. Кроме того, теперь они неплохо ладят.

— Он очень рисковал. 

— Да. Он меня беспокоит, — сказала вдруг Нарцисса. 

Северус посмотрел на неё внимательнее. Ему показалось, что за последние месяцы она постарела: у губ появились тревожные морщинки, кожа не сияла, как раньше; теперь ей приходилось прибегать к румянам. — Дамблдор постоянно общается с мальчиками. За Драко мне спокойней — он о себе не забудет, а Гарри такой самоотверженный, такой безрассудный… Они утверждают, будто Дамблдор говорит с ними только об учёбе, но я в это не верю. Мне всё время кажется, что мы вот-вот попадём в серьёзную беду. 

На втором этаже шевельнулась занавеска, мелькнуло лицо. Северус поднял голову. Занавеску задёрнули быстрым, вороватым движением. 

— Кто это? 

— Где? Ах, это, — Нарцисса повела плечиком. — Добби, наверное. А может, ещё кто из эльфов. 

— Это был человек. 

— Значит, Люциус. 

— С каких пор Люциус стал бояться, что его увидят в собственном доме? — резко спросил Северус. 

Нарцисса поправила волосы. 

— Не надо мне лгать, — раздельно сказал Северус. 

Нарцисса вздрогнула. 

— Ты не имеешь права допрашивать меня, — сказала она, пряча страх за наигранным гневом. — Как ты только что заметил — это мой дом! 

— Пока твой.

— Северус, ты меня пугаешь, — Нарцисса подняла на него глаза — два светлых озерца, покрытые рябью слёз, на дне которых, как камни, чернели зрачки. 

— Я не пугаю тебя, я тебя предупреждаю: вы должны быть очень осторожны сейчас. Малейшее подозрение, и вы из тех, кого терпят, превратитесь в потерпевших. 

— Но ты же нас защитишь?

— А я что, Командор? 

— Северус, пожалуйста… 

— Кого вы прячете? — дожал её Северус. — Сириуса Блэка?

— Нет! Нет, как ты мог подумать?! Нам бы это и в голову не пришло. 

— Твоим детям пришло. 

— Нет, Северус, — Нарцисса коснулась его рукава дрожащей рукой. — Это Молли. 

— Молли?

Северус совсем забыл про семейство Уизли. Ему даже в голову не пришло узнать, что с ними стало после смерти Септимуса и заключения Артура в Азкабан. 

— Мы с Люциусом пригласили её к нам. Молли боится оставаться в своём доме. Собственно, это уже не её дом — это лагерь, в котором авроры отрабатывают навыки следственных действий.

— Я думал, она тебе не нравится, — только и смог сказать Северус. 

Нарцисса отвернулась, достала крошечный кружевной платочек и промокнула им глаза. 

— Не надо плакать, — пробормотал Северус, чувствуя себя подонком. — Да и Молли нет нужды меня бояться. Она ведь не преступница. Да если бы и была…

— Если бы была, ты бы поступил с ней, как с Сириусом! — Нарцисса прижала скомканный платочек к груди. 

— Тебе прекрасно известно, что между мной и Блэком до чёрта разных счётов, так что…

— Не ругайся, пожалуйста. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Северус развёл руками. — Прости. Ты о чём-то хотела меня попросить? 

— Нет, нет, — Нарцисса слабо улыбнулась. — Я просто скучала по тебе. 

Северус растерялся. Неужели у него есть надежда? 

— Люциус уже говорил с тобой о поездке во Францию? — продолжила Нарцисса с той же светлой, ласковой улыбкой. 

Надежда тут же умерла. 

— Пока нет, но не сомневаюсь, что заговорит, — сказал Северус кисло. — Пойдём в дом. От свежего воздуха у меня голова разболелась. 

— Ты слишком много времени проводишь в кабинете, — укорила его Нарцисса. — Тебе следует чаще бывать у нас. 

— Как скажешь, — вздохнул Северус, беря её под руку. 

***  
— Вы хотите эмигрировать? — спросил он Люциуса, когда они снова остались одни. 

— Нет, конечно. Я не оставлю Малфой-мэнор на разграбление. К тому же здесь учатся мои дети. Мы с Нарциссой всего лишь желали навестить её родственников, однако нам отказали в разрешении на выезд. Ты мог бы похлопотать за нас.

— Мог бы, — не стал отрицать Северус. — Однако если ты вдруг откажешься возвращаться или наговоришь лишнего иностранным репортёрам, у меня будут большие неприятности. Разве твои родственники не могут передать тебе портключ? 

— Мы хотим отбыть открыто и так же открыто вернуться. 

— Но почему? 

— Европа наводнена шпионами Командора. Если они узнают, что мы тайно покинули Англию, то, вернувшись, мы будем немедленно арестованы. 

Собственно, достать разрешение было не так уж и трудно, и Северус согласился бы сразу, если бы его не раздражал требовательный тон Люциуса.

— Обратись к Лестрэнджу-старшему, — посоветовал он. 

— Он нам отказал. 

— Правда? — протянул Северус. — Люциус, с кем ты собрался встречаться на самом деле? 

Малфой вскинул подбородок.

— Я думал, Дамблдор говорил с тобой. Разве ты не нашей стороне?

— Ах, вот в чём дело, — Северус задумался. 

Дело представлялось не таким уж безобидным. 

— Ты должен это сделать! — не выдержал Малфой. 

Северус насмешливо поднял бровь.

— Должен? Не припомню, когда это я у тебя занимал, Люциус.

— Это необходимо для общего блага. 

— К чертям общее благо. Мне уже тошно от общего блага, я ради него пальцем не шевельну. Вот если это нужно лично тебе, тогда я подумаю. 

Люциус вскинул голову. 

— Хорошо. Это нужно лично мне. Ты поможешь?

Северус покачивал ногой, изображая раздумье. 

— Пожалуйста, — выдавил Люциус.

— Хорошо. Надеюсь, ты меня не подставишь. 

— Мы будем осторожны, — пообещал Малфой.

— Может быть, ты оставишь Нарциссу дома?

— Довольно странно гостить у родственников жены без жены. 

— В самом деле. Я поговорю с Командором. Но если он мне откажет…

— Будем искать другие возможности, — кивнул Люциус. — Хорошо, что ты с нами.

«Но с вами ли я, вот в чём вопрос», — подумал Северус. 

***  
— Я благодарен тебе за услугу, — сказал Дамблдор, когда спустя две недели они встретились в «Серебряном драконе».

Сначала Северус намеревался пригласить его в свою квартиру, потом понял — если соглядатаи, которых в институте было полно, прознают о встрече, ему будет нелегко объясниться с Командором. Ресторан же был хорош тем, что всегда можно было сослаться на случайную встречу и навязчивость Дамблдора. 

— Услуга была оказана не вам, — отозвался Северус. 

— Тем не менее. Что ты закажешь?

— Что-нибудь лёгкое. Утиную грудку, пожалуй. 

— Как отреагировал на твою просьбу Командор?

— Спросил, могу ли я поручиться, что Малфои вернутся.

— И ты поручился?

— Надеюсь на их честность, — Северус полистал меню. — Или на жадность. Они не решатся бросить поместье. Когда я сказал об этом Командору, он сразу согласился выдать разрешение. А ещё предупредил меня, что дамы из семейства Блэков не так просты… как будто я этого не знаю. 

— Любопытно, — прищурился Дамблдор, — почему для того, чтобы поиграть в отцовство, он выбрал именно тебя?

— Вам не кажется, что шестнадцать лет — слишком большой срок для игры? 

— Как знать, Северус, как знать. 

— Он и вправду мне как отец, — сказал Северус. — В гораздо большей степени, чем Тобиас. Не будь Командора, я был бы совершенно другим человеком. 

— Для тебя так было бы лучше. 

— Нет, это было бы лучше для вас. Без него я не стал бы директором «Братства», и сейчас мы бы не говорили на равных. 

— Рад, что ты хотя бы не променял свою совесть на чечевичную похлёбку. 

— Я руководствуюсь не совестью, а разумом. Он погубит наш мир, а я погибну вместе с миром. Я всего лишь пытаюсь выжить и сделать так, чтобы выжили люди, которые мне небезразличны. 

«Хотя некоторые потери невосполнимы», — подумал он печально. 

— Насколько далеко ты готов зайти? — осведомился Дамблдор.

— Я хочу, чтобы его лишили власти, но ни в коем случае не лишали жизни. Изгоните его из страны. 

— Чтобы он начал всё сначала?

— Он мне дороже любого из ныне живущих людей. Если вы хотите его убить, я вам не союзник. 

— Но он убьёт тебя, если узнает, что ты пытался отрешить его от должности. 

— Я знаю. 

— Он поработил твой ум. Ты допускаешь, чтобы тобой манипулировали. 

— Вы говорите о Командоре или о себе? — уточнил Северус. — Я знаю, что вы оба используете меня как орудие. А я учусь у вас. У меня меньше опыта, но, Альбус, я помогаю вам не потому, что вам это нужно. Так было раньше, но сейчас я пришёл к вам потому, что это нужно мне. Позволяя вам манипулировать мной, я плачу вам за службу. 

Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Как ты ещё молод, — пробормотал он. 

— Не так молод, как юный Поттер, — не упустил случая Северус. — Чего вы хотите от него? 

— Есть вещи, добыть которые можно, лишь действуя и рискуя, — уклончиво сказал Дамблдор. — Гарри рискует не больше других, а ставки в его игре выше, чем у прочих. 

— Нарцисса думает, что вы готовите его к смерти. 

— Смерть следует рассматривать как неизбежное завершение жизни. Человек, не осознающий свою смертность и не готовый принять её во всякий момент своего существования, недостоин называться человеком разумным. 

— Кажется, Поттер как раз считает себя бессмертным. 

— Большинство детей таковы. Я ничего не могу поделать с отсутствием жизненного опыта. 

— С вами бесполезно говорить. Вы никого не щадите. 

— Это судьба никого не щадит, Северус, — сказал Дамблдор. — Как ты не понимаешь? У Гарри своя звезда, и он будет следовать ей, как ты следуешь своей, а я — своей. Пожелай я воспитать из Гарри разумного труса, я не смог бы этого сделать. Я могу лишь помочь ему раскрыть свои способности и применить их наиболее эффективным способом. 

— Вы меня не убедили.

— У меня нет такой цели. Когда-то мне пришлось прилагать усилия, чтобы заставить тебя поколебаться в твоей преданности Командору, но прошло время, и ты сам осознал ложность выбранного им пути. Однажды ты примешь то, что я сказал тебе сейчас, примешь не потому, что я тебе так сказал, а потому, что это правда. Ты слишком умён, чтобы долго обманываться; если бы ты был иным, я бы не предложил тебе стать моим союзником. Используй меня, если тебе это нужно. Я вижу, что ты движешься в верном направлении, и согласен стать твоим орудием. 

— Я устал от этого разговора, — Северус поднялся. — Вчера арестовали Цирцею Макгонагалл. 

— Минерва мне говорила. Я был удивлён. Цирцея так предана идеям Командора, что даже с тёткой не общалась. Ты знаешь, в чём причина? 

— На неё написал донос человек, который метит на её место. 

— Ты её выручишь?

— Если я буду просить за каждого арестованного, Командор скоро вовсе перестанет меня слушать. Завтра её повезут в Азкабан по этому маршруту, — Северус подал Дамблдору карту. — Она не считается опасной преступницей, поэтому конвой будет малочислен. Постарайтесь их не убивать. 

Дамблдор нахмурился, готовясь возразить.

— Чем меньше авроров пострадает, тем меньше будет энтузиазм, с которым станут ловить ваших боевиков, — Северус криво усмехнулся. — Но если вы убьёте хоть одного, то даже маскировочные чары не помогут вашему Шеклболту и мальчишкам Уизли избегнуть поимки. Прощайте, Альбус.

— До свиданья, Северус, — ответил тот. 

***  
Прежде, чем отложить «Пророк», Томас дважды перечитал колонку международных новостей, и с каждой прочитанной строкой настроение у него улучшалось. 

Если бы человек посторонний увидел его сейчас, он пришёл бы в недоумение, размышляя, почему Командора так обрадовала маленькая статья об открытии Европейской академии политики и экономики в местечке Гельмгольц. 

Что говорить о людях посторонних, если истинного значения этого события не понимал даже Барт? А ведь именно Барт передал Томасу, тогда поглощённому неприятностями с семейством Уизли, последующими «чистками» и волнениями чистокровных, не желавших смиряться с последствиями применения Статута, предложение Рихарда Дарре, владельца крупнейшего в Германии предприятия по выпуску мётел и большого поклонника политики Томаса. Заключалось оно в следующем: Дарре собирался основать учебное заведение для выпускников Шармбатона и Дурмштранга с углублённым изучением банковского дела, юриспруденции, в том числе маггловской, управленческих и политических дисциплин. Обучение должны были вести профессора, полностью разделяющие взгляды Дарре. 

От Командора требовалось лишь одобрение. Дарре обещал задействовать все свои связи, чтобы студенты, успешно закончившие обучение и прошедшие идеологическую подготовку, получили посты в европейских Министерствах магии. 

Томас сразу же списался с Дарре и пообещал его начинанию всяческую поддержку, в том числе финансовую. Дарре не нуждался в деньгах, но Томас посчитал необходимым возместить ему расходы — он был уверен, что фабриканту пришлось дать Барту взятку за то, чтобы тот привлёк внимание Томаса к его персоне. 

Томас не возражал, когда его товарищи извлекали выгоду из своего положения, хотя сам этого не понимал: какое значение могут иметь деньги, если в твоих руках наивысшая ценность на свете — власть? Деньги нужны для подкупа противников, для содержания врагов твоих врагов, для смазки колёс; они — средство, но никак не цель.

Гораздо больше его огорчало другое. Барт и Рабастан были опытными политиками, может быть, самыми опытными в Европе, и превосходно справлялись с текущими делами, однако когда речь заходила о грядущих проектах, их дальновидность немногим превосходила способность к предвидению обычного человека. За лес маленьких целей заслонял от них ту главную, в которой Томас находил смысл своего существования. 

Он не сомневался, что судьба на его стороне. Ничем иным нельзя было объяснить столь своевременное появление Дарре. 

Каких-нибудь тридцать-сорок лет, и Томас приберёт к рукам самых высокопоставленных чиновниках в европейских Министерствах магии, а для несговорчивых подготовит замену; с их помощью он сможет создать единое общество — Магический Евросоюз, а потом…

Он улыбнулся. Дальновидность — это прекрасно, но не стоит заглядывать в слишком отдалённое будущее. Когда он осуществит всё, что задумал, тогда придёт время строить новые планы. 

Да, тридцать-сорок лет… Будут ли они у него? 

Почему нет? У Дамблдора же были. 

Томас сейчас в прекрасной форме и не собирается стареть. И всё же мысль о том, как его тело и мозг будут понемногу сдавать, подчиняясь разрушительному воздействию времени, вызывала в нём яростный протест. Если бы у него был Философский Камень, проблема была бы решена раз и навсегда. Жаль, что Фламель решительно отказывается от встречи. 

Томас не рассчитывал на то, что старый алхимик откроет ему секрет, но надеялся проникнуть в его сознание; возможно, ему удалось бы наткнуться на информацию, которая могла бы помочь в синтезе Камня. Должно быть, Фламель предвидел опасность и потому не решался идти на контакт, как ни соблазнял его Томас посулами дать ему доступ в хранилище артефактов или в библиотеку отдела Тайн. 

Томас протянул руку и взял приглашение, переданное ему Бетельгейзе. 

«Глубокоуважаемому Министру магии Магической Британии Томасу Снейпу!  
Британское общество по развитию знаний об искусствах окклюменции, заклинаний, очарований и разного необычайного покорнейше просит Вас присутствовать на заседании общества, которое состоится 25 мая сего года. Заседание посвящается испытанию и демонстрации Необычайной Алхимической машины А.Б. Червика.  
С глубочайшим почтением  
Действительный председатель Общества  
К. Лавгуд». 

Томас засмеялся: текст звучал, словно ответ на его вопрос, но ответ, данный клоуном. 

Он читал протокол прошлого заседания БОРЗО И ОЗОРНО, опубликованный в «Придире» и знал, какое вещество якобы изготавливает машина Червика. 

Нужно спросить Северуса, что он об этом думает.

Да и приглашение можно принять. 

В конце концов, он уже забыл, когда в последний раз посещал какое-нибудь развлекательное представление. 

А пока он отправится к Рабастану. Тот должен узнать о начале нового проекта. 

***  
Дом Лестрэнджей встретил его непонятной суетой. 

При виде Томаса домовики, толпившиеся вокруг какого-то предмета, лежавшего под лестницей, разбежались. Это была сломанная кукла. Томас поднял голову. Сверху на него смотрел Рабастан. 

— Поднимайся, старина, — прогудел Лестрэндж. 

Вид у него был расстроенный донельзя. 

— Что у вас происходит? — спросил Томас.

— У нас происходит Беллатрикс, — буркнул Рабастан. —Одни боги знают, что творится с этой женщиной. Погляди, что она сегодня сделала! Взяла одну из кукол, которые собирала жена, и бросила вниз! 

— Зачем? — Томас перегнулся через перила, разглядывая тельце куклы с вывернутыми конечностями, похожее на увечного краба. 

— Не знаю. По-моему, надо её колдомедикам показать.

— Что говорит твой сын? 

— Ничего он не говорит, — сухо сказал Рабастан. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что если Белла кого и послушает, то только тебя. 

— Я ничего не заметил во время нашей последней встречи. 

— Обычно Белла ведёт себя совершенно нормально, но иногда на неё находит. Я боюсь, как бы однажды… — он запнулся, — … как бы однажды она не швырнула с лестницы моего внука. 

— Она никогда так не поступит. Это же её сын.

Томас ещё раз взглянул вниз, на розовое тельце. Маленькие руки поднялись, точно молили о помощи. 

— Я попрошу её пройти обследование, — решил он. — Как-нибудь уговорим. А пока… Вы собираетесь на это нелепое представление, которое устраивает БОРЗО И ОЗОРНО?

— Нет, — Рабастан насупился. — Ещё не хватало. 

— Я приглашу Рабастана-младшего и Беллу, это их отвлечёт. 

— Младший отбывает в Италию. Ты что, забыл? 

— В самом деле. Заодно пусть заглянет в Академию, встретится с Дарре, — Томас протянул Рабастану газету. 

— Это ещё что такое? — Рабастан, хмурясь, вытянул руку с газетой — у него развивалась дальнозоркость. 

— Если ты позволишь мне присесть и нальёшь выпить, я объясню, — улыбнулся Томас.

— Да, конечно. Прости. Уж эти женщины! Голова от них кругом. Поговори с ней, хорошо? 

— Сразу же после нашей беседы.  
Беллу Томас нашёл в зимнем саду. 

Малыш возился на клумбе, покрытой мягкой травой, за ним присматривала эльфийка. 

Белла казалась совершенно спокойной, в руках она держала книгу, но смотрела не в неё, а на ребёнка. Она улыбалась, и Томаса тоже встретила улыбкой. 

— Рад видеть тебя в хорошем настроении, — сказал Томас. 

— Свёкор пожаловался?

— Твоя выхо… твой поступок его озадачил. 

— Мне нужно было выплеснуть эмоции. Я не спала всю ночь — у Ориона болел животик. 

— Теперь он здоров?

— Вроде бы, — Белла скривила губы. — Но это ненадолго, я тебя уверяю. Наш девиз: ни дня без новой болячки. Конечно, он не виноват, — добавила она, перехватив взгляд Томаса, направленный на мальчика. — А всё-таки раздражает. Либби, пчела!

Малыш, с интересом наблюдавший за деловито жужжащей пчелой, протянул ручонку и схватил насекомое прежде, чем эльфийка успела ему помешать. В ту же секунду басовитый обиженный рёв огласил окрестности. 

— Либби, ты идиотка! — Белла вскочила со скамейки. 

Эльфийка запричитала, заламывая лапки. 

— Замолчи, убогая, и дай его сюда. Ну же, не плачь, Орион, будь мужчиной. Сейчас мама всё вылечит… вот и всё. Прекрати реветь, я сказала! Дай поцелую… Ну и плакса же ты! Я такой никогда не была. В тётю Нарциссу, не иначе, у той тоже вечно глаза были на мокром месте. 

Она посадила малыша на колени и посмотрела на Томаса. 

— Ты что-то хотел мне сказать?

— Меня приглашают на заседание БОРЗО И ОЗОРНО. Пойдёшь со мной? 

— Том! — Белла рассмеялась. — Какой ты чудак! Что я там буду делать?

— Возможно, именно на этом заседании будет сделано великое открытие, и я хочу, чтобы ты была со мной, когда это произойдёт. 

Глаза Беллы засияли. 

— Если я тебе нужна, то пойду. 

— Ты нужна мне, — ответил Томас. 

Реджи захныкал, не желая сидеть на руках. Белла опустила его на землю и поднялась, оправляя платье. 

— Я пойду с тобой, Том, — сказала она. — А этот твой… Северус там тоже будет?

— Наверное, — рассеянно ответил Томас. — Он член Общества. Ну, Белла, не ревнуй, это просто смешно. 

— Я люблю тебя, — горячо сказала Белла. — Он разлучит нас, я чувствую! 

— Зачем Северусу нас разлучать?

— Он меня не выносит.

— Это ты его не выносишь. Оставь, не думай о нём. Ты выглядишь усталой, — Томас взял её лицо в ладони. 

— Я подурнела? 

— Ничуть. Но я беспокоюсь за твоё здоровье. 

Белла взглянула на него с внезапным подозрением. 

— К чему ты ведёшь, Том?

— Ни к чему, — он решил, что об обследовании поговорит позже, может быть, после их визита в БОРЗО. — Тебе следует больше отдыхать. Может быть, вам устроить бал? 

— Пожалуй, — согласилась она. — Орион, не ходи туда! Либби, не пускай его к воде. Орион! Я рассержусь! Да, мы уже давно не устраивали праздников. А повод?

— Придумай что-нибудь сама, — Томас погладил её по щеке. — Стало быть, пятнадцатого. 

— А до этого мы не увидимся?

— Не знаю. Я постараюсь, но дела…

— Дела, дела, дела, — Белла горько улыбнулась. — У тебя, у Рабастана… Что ж, у меня теперь тоже дела. Я займусь подготовкой к празднику. Жаль только, что моя собственная сестра не сможет на нём присутствовать. 

— Ты о Нарциссе?

— Они с Люциусом чувствуют себя чужими среди всех этих полукровок, оборотней и прочих.

— Я полукровка, — напомнил Томас.

— Ты — это ты. 

— А твоя племянница замужем за оборотнем. 

— А мой кузен бежал из Азкабана, — усмехнулась Белла. — В странном же мире мы живём! Это открытие тоже будет странным?

— Не знаю, — отозвался Томас. — Увидим. 

***  
На этот раз Северусу очень не хотелось видеться с Командором, однако они заранее условились о встрече, и отменить её без уважительных причин не представлялось возможным. Ожидая, пока Бетельгейзе доложит о нём, он расхаживал по приёмной, размышляя, как ему себя вести и на какие темы говорить, чтобы не затронуть того предмета, о котором он решил молчать. 

Командор, однако, первым делом заговорил именно о нём. 

— Что ты об этом думаешь? — Двумя пальцами он подал Северусу приглашение поглядеть на Необычайную Алхимическую Машину.

Северус пожал плечами. Лгать в открытую он не решался, опасаясь, что выдаст себя неубедительным жестом или интонацией. 

— Мне доложили, что сразу после заседания ты проводил анализ какого-то вещества, — Командор прищурился. 

— Ну и что?

— Червик дал тебе что-то. Какую-то коробку.

— Есть в этой стране хоть один уголок, в котором не спрятался ваш шпион?!

Северус с раздражением отбросил прядь волос, лезущую в глаза.

***  
Заседание не обещало сюрпризов, точнее, не обещало их больше обычного. 

Северусу нравилась здешняя атмосфера, отдающая карнавалом, нравился хозяин дома и гости, кипевшие энтузиазмом, весело шутившие, спорившие от души, свободные от унизительного страха, который он уже привык видеть в глазах своих сотрудников. 

Впрочем, общество теперешнего собеседника его не особенно радовало. Стейнрайт очень походил на свою сестру Эрику, только в отличие от неё, был не мошенником, а сумасшедшим. 

— Мы научимся высвобождать отражения, заключённые в зеркалах, и давать им жизнь, — говорил он Северусу. — Они рабы, они страдают там, в стеклянной глубине, им холодно — как им холодно! Но я приду им на помощь. В прошлое воскресенье мы с моим другом сделали первую попытку. Он не смог прийти сегодня, он выслеживает очередное отражение. Зеркало их прячут, о, они ревнивые тюремщики! Мы выследили одного из узников. Сначала видение было белым и бесплотным, потом приобрело алый цвет и сделалось похожим на огромную каплю крови. Мы отразили образ этого существа посредством второго зеркала, а затем отделили его от первого.

Расширив глаза, как испуганный кролик, он уставился на Дамблдора.

— Ни слова ему! — прошептал он, наклоняясь к Северусу так близко, что тот уловил запах опиума в его дыхании. — Не то он мне помешает. Вы его не знаете! Это страшный человек. Когда он узнал о моих опытах, то заточил меня в святого Мунго. Зеркала соблазнили его; теперь он на их стороне. 

Тем временем в бой вступил Червик. 

Северус, одолеваемый Стейнрайтом, не расслышал начала речи. 

— Если бы я остановился на этом, результаты опыта уже были бы достойны внимания, но тут произошло нечто, полностью изменившее направление моих исследований, — Червик сделал драматическую паузу. — И, возможно, полностью изменит ход мировой истории! Честь имею представить Необычайную Алхимическую Машину, производящую… — новая пауза, — Философский Камень!

Молчание сменилось шквалом изумлённых и недоверчивых восклицаний. Червика со всех сторон засыпали вопросами. Лавгуду пришлось пустить в ход председательский молоток, чтобы призвать собравшихся к молчанию.

— По очереди! — воскликнул он. — Леди и джентльмены, дайте мистеру Червику возможность ответить! 

— Вы говорили с Фламелем? — спросила Дейзи Хукум. 

— Да, — ответил Червик. — Я виделся с ним и показал ему, как действует машина, но он мне не поверил. Или сделал вид, что не поверил: ведь теперь Философский Камень будет доступен каждому. 

Лавгуд слушал с жадностью; его лицо, исчерченное тенями, горело от возбуждения.

— Что скажете, мистер Тримбл? — он в возбуждении взмахнул руками, сбросив на пол трубку Тримбла. — Это переворот в мировой науке!

— Кажется, вы сломали мою трубку, — проворчал тот.

— Какое опасное изобретение, мистер Червик, — сказал Бламберг задумчиво. — Если вы не ошиблись и ваша машина вправду способна изготовить Философский Камень, то люди будут жить вечно. Подумайте только, к каким ужасным последствиям это приведёт!

— Вечно будут жить только маги, — заметила Инчболд, — между тем, нас довольно мало. Мне кажется, профессор Бламберг, вы преувеличиваете опасность изобретения мистера Червика. 

— Я не сомневался, что вы будете заодно с Фламелем, — Червик усмехнулся. — Но я докажу вам! Когда Командор увидит моё изобретение, он не будет так равнодушен, как вы.

— Вы планируете показать ему вашу машину? — Амалия Боунс покосилась на брата.

— Мы решили организовать демонстрацию машины мистера Червика пятнадцатого числа следующего месяца, — Лавгуд пылал энтузиазмом. — Разумеется, мы пригласим Командора. Он должен увидеть, насколько деятельность нашего Общества полезна для магического общества, да что там — для всей Британии! Для всего мира! Мы сможет продлевать жизнь даже магглам, если они нам понадобятся. 

— Мне что-то не по себе, — признался Диггори.

— Пусть демонстрирует, — ответил Северус. — Машина по выработке Философского Камня так же невозможна, как перпетуум-мобиле. К тому же, вряд ли Командор придёт. 

Дамблдор посмотрел на него и поправил очки. Он один не принимал участия в расспросах и не казался удивлённым. 

— Неужели вы приняли машину Червика всерьёз? — спросил Северус, когда члены Общества, вдосталь накричавшись, поднялись из-за стола. 

— Кто знает? Я не видел её в действии. Новые идеи всегда встречают недоверие. Но посмотри на это. — Дамблдор вынул из кармана мантии коробочку и протянул её Северусу. — Червик дал мне образец вещества, производимого его машиной. Можешь провести анализ.

Северус повертел коробочку в руках, бросил недоверчивый взгляд на Дамблдора. 

— Альбус, к чему вы пытаетесь меня подтолкнуть?

— Червику нужны деньги для того, чтобы продолжать разработки. Я бы помог ему, но я не богат.

— Вы думаете, Командор действительно ему поможет? — Северус скептически улыбнулся. 

— В молодости он увлекался исследованиями по продлению жизни. Забавно будет, если эта хелева машина по-настоящему сработает. Червик прав. Это будет новая эра в магии.

— Допустим, машина сработает. — Северус поворошил кончиком пальца крупинки в коробочке. — Хотите, чтобы Командор жил вечно?

— Нет, — сказал Дамблдор, помолчав. — Не хочу. Забудь об этом. 

Он вынул коробочку из руки Северуса и отошёл прежде, чем тот успел запротестовать.

— Он вам показывал? — Червик выпрыгнул из-за двухголового чудовища, как чёртик на пружинке. Его глаза возбуждённо блестели. 

— Вы про ваше… вещество?

— Да! Профессор Дамблдор уже брал у меня образцы на анализ, но потом вернул, не сказав ни слова, — румяное лицо Червика сморщилось. 

— Я мог бы проверить, — сказал Северус. 

— Прошу вас, любезный сэр! — Червик поспешно вытащил коробочку, точно такую же, как у Дамблдора. — Вы убедитесь, что я прав! Если бы только Командор смог прийти…

Он умоляюще посмотрел на Северуса. 

— Он очень занятой человек, — сказал Северус. 

— Но ведь речь идёт о Философском Камне, — Червик вцепился в рукав Северуса. — Не осмеливаюсь вас просить о том, чтобы вы уговорили Командора присутствовать на испытании машины, но, умоляю, проверьте образцы, и вы убедитесь, что я не лгу. 

— Я не думаю, что вы лжёте, — ответил Северус. 

Червик закивал, прижал руку к груди и так, бросая на Северуса страстные взгляды, будто тот был его возлюбленной, размышлявшей, стоит ли выходить за него замуж, пятился, покуда не наткнулся на Квинса. 

***  
Результаты анализа потрясли Северуса. 

Первым его побуждением было выскочить в коридор и огласить их во всеуслышание. Вторым — уничтожить порошок, подменить его другим, а Червику сказать, что он ошибся. 

Он представил себе мир под управлением неуязвимого, бессмертного Командора — тиранию, а может быть, теократию: Командор перестанет быть правителем и сделается богом. Видение наполнило его ужасом. 

Северус решил молчать о результатах анализа; он надеялся, что Дамблдор сделает то же самое, но сейчас его решимость рушилась под настойчивым взглядом собеседника. 

— Почему ты мне не отвечаешь? — тихо спросил Командор.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы принимали приглашение, — чистосердечно сказал Северус.

— Почему?

— Мне кажется, это опасно, — брякнул Северус первое, что в голову пришло. 

Командор поднял бровь. 

— А вдруг эта машина взорвётся? — сказал Северус с отчаянием. 

— Ты прямо как Сибилла Трелони, — фыркнул Командор. — Червик дал тебе вещество, синтезированное его машиной?

— Да.

Северус вздохнул, набираясь сил перед тем как солгать. 

— Что это было? — Командор поднял руку. — Увижу, что лжёшь — выпотрошу, как омара. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы туда шли, — повторил Северус, понимая, что проиграл. 

— Это был Камень, — прошептал Командор. — Он сделал Философский Камень! 

— В коробке был настоящий Камень, но это не означает, что его сделал Червик, — возразил Северус. — Он мог обмануть меня, чтобы я уговорил вас финансировать проект. 

— Мы возьмём на анализ порошок, и если он окажется Философским Камнем, то Червик будет работать с тобой, в твоём институте. Если же он меня обманул, лучше бы ему не родиться. Ему что-нибудь нужно для опыта?

— Он просил Кубок Огня. Сказал, что если заменить обычный платиновый сосуд в машине на кубок, то Камень будет получаться не в виде порошка, а в виде мелких кристаллов.

— Свяжись с ним и узнай, куда доставить Кубок. Передай Лавгуду, что я приду. Мои люди должны будут осмотреть дом. Членам Общества придётся смириться с некоторыми неудобствами. 

— Зачем вам идти? В случае успеха машину доставят сюда, в Министерство. 

— Я должен всё увидеть сам, — отрезал Командор. 

Его глаза сверкали. 

— Ты даже не можешь понять, как это важно, — сказал он. — Не только для меня. 

— Вечная жизнь для всех?

— Для тех, кто этого достоин. Для тебя, Северус. Подумай, сколько открытий ты успеешь сделать, если не будешь ограничен кратким сроком человеческой жизни!

«Дай Мерлин хоть эту до конца прожить», — подумал Северус. 

— Пройдёт пятьдесят лет, сто, а мы будем жить, не старея, будем работать, ты и я! — Командор вскочил, не в силах больше сдерживать возбуждение. — Мы увидим новый мир, созданный нашими руками. Я думал, что не доживу, но теперь у меня есть шанс. Какую чудесную весть ты мне принёс! Разумеется, о всеобщем бессмертии речи быть не может, — добавил он снисходительно, заметив, что Северус вовсе не радуется блестящим перспективам. — Мы будем продлевать жизнь только по-настоящему ценным людям. Не следует слишком вторгаться в высший промысел. Пока нет. А потом… может быть, настанет день, когда магический мир достигнет таких высот развития, что все маги без исключения будут достойны вечной жизни. 

***  
Сад вокруг особняка Лавгуда, освещенный фонариками, на этот раз был пуст, если не считать авроров, рассредоточившихся по периметру. Один из них шагнул навстречу Северусу. 

— Ваше имя.

— Северус Тобиас Снейп.

Аврор даже глазом не моргнул. 

— Вашу палочку, пожалуйста.

Аврор принял палочку Северуса и сделал пасс своей. По позвоночнику прошла волна мурашек, а голова на миг стала пустой и горячей: проверка на наличие оружия.

— Вашу волшебную палочку вы сможете забрать после заседания.

Северус проглотил желчный комментарий и поспешил к дверям. Без палочки он чувствовал себя неприятно уязвимым.

Уже на крыльце он услышал мерный гул, а когда вошёл, то понял, что народа в этот раз собралось вдвое больше против обычного.

В нескольких шагах от трансфигурированной трибуны у стены в большом кресле разместился Командор в окружении свиты. За его спиной разместился Нотт. В ногах, хмуро разглядывая пёстрое общество, лежал Бонкар, справа восседала Белла Лестрэндж. Несколько человек в штатском держали вокруг них охранный щит. Командор с покровительственной улыбкой кивал черноволосому юноше с пухлыми девичьими губами — одному из семейства Тесла; юноша говорил что-то увлечённо и восторженно. 

Северус хотел подойти поприветствовать Командора, но Белла одарила его таким ненавидящим взглядом, что ещё чуть-чуть и можно было воспламениться, и собственнически опустила пальчики на локоть Командора. Северусу стало смешно от этой явной демонстрации ревности. Он пробрался на место рядом с Ифигенией Инчболд и Тримблом.

Приглашённые занимали свои места, шум в зале начал постепенно стихать. 

Лавгуд вышел к трибуне, поприветствовал присутствующих и особо — министра Магии, нашедшего время посетить собрание скромных ученых, после чего объявил, что заседание посвящено работам в области продления жизни магов.

Первый докладчик оказался гостем из Китая, имени его Северус не расслышал. Китаец представился учеником и продолжателем дела Гэ Хуна и Вэй По-яна и пространно говорил о прелестях бессмертия. Дальнейшую его речь об использовании сгущённой урины в пилюле бессмертия Северус слушал в пол-уха, разглядывая сидевших в зале. 

Дамблдора не было. То ли служба безопасности решила лишний раз подстраховаться, то ли сам Дамблдор проявил тактичность по отношению к противнику.

Желающих обсуждать свойства сгущённой урины не нашлось, и китайца сменил второй выступающий.

Мрачный бородатый колдун, сверкая глазами из-под насупленных бровей, подался вперёд и вопросил публику:

— Как смели мы забыть о мудрости наших предков?

Публика напряглась.

— Древние знали секрет бессмертия и сохранили его для нас в своих книгах!

Северус заинтересованно разглядывал оратора. Раньше этот тип на встречах помалкивал, сидя в углу, и Северус подозревал в нем человека Нотта. Но тут он внезапно вспомнил: слизеринец, чистокровный, учился на три года старше, однажды девчонки застукали его в своем душе и на пару часов превратили во что-то непотребное. Тем временем выступавший уже вовсю описывал процесс возвращения к новой жизни:

— Кость отца, без ведома данная. Плоть слуги, с желанием данная. Кровь врага — силой отобранная, — торжественно процитировал он главную составляющую процесса воскрешения. — И тогда душа обретет новое тело и человек станет дваждырожденным. Маги всегда обращались к первоосновам. Пришло время раскрыть сокровенное знание и одарить им сильных и решительных. И восстанет тогда человек, и путь его пламя и прах, и клинок зеленого огня!

Выкрикнув эту патетическую белиберду, докладчик замолчал, ожидая реакции слушателей.

— Прения! — тряхнул своей кисточкой на шапочке Лавгуд.

Неожиданно поднялся Командор.

— Мне хотелось бы сказать несколько слов не в качестве политика, а как учёному, немало времени посвятившему науке. Традиции нередко заставляют нас слепо доверять старинным текстам, ибо мы верим, что древние были лучше и мудрее нас. Однако это иллюзия, господа! Не стоит принижать свои заслуги. Мы идём вперёд, мы расширяем границы магической науки и впору уже древним учиться у своих потомков. А что касается рецепта, то мало того, что он весьма индивидуален — что делать тем несчастным магам, у которых ещё живы отцы и нет слуг, готовых с радостью расстаться со своей плотью? — Томас оглядел зал, встречая понимающие улыбки. — Я также с уверенностью могу сказать, что рецепт неверен. Описанные теургические преобразования возможно произвести, если только душа отделена от тела. А как политик, — тут Томас снова с улыбкой оглядел зал, — я спешу заявить, что разгула некромантии мы не допустим.

Первые хлопки быстро превратились в дружные аплодисменты. 

Северус глянул на Ифигению — та побледнела, вцепилась в подлокотники своего кресла и безотрывно смотрела на Командора.

«Еще одна девичья крепость пала от одного взгляда на Томаса Снейпа», — усмехнулся про себя Северус.

Наконец Лавгуд подал главное блюдо вечера, представив собранию сияющего триумфом Червика. Тот не стал затягивать свое выступление, кратко обрисовав те перспективы, которые открываются перед магическим сообществом благодаря его машине, и подошёл к аппарату. 

Аппарат, накрытый тканью, притягивал взгляды собравшихся с самого начала вечера. 

Северус тоже с любопытством поглядывал на сизое свечение, пробивающееся сквозь ткань. Два аврора, дежурившие у аппарата, слаженно сняли ткань. 

«Без палочек, — отметил про себя Северус. — Неужели и они стоят тут безоружными?»

Машина Червика представляла собой странное сооружение, похожее на перпетуум-мобиле, составленный из мусора. Медные и стеклянные трубки свивались в клубки, в одном месте красовался череп птицы, в другом — явно маггловское пластмассовое колесико, непрерывно вращающееся. В центре этой эклектической композиции сиял синим Кубок Огня.

Нервно улыбнувшись залу, Червик начал говорить об общих принципах работы своей машины. Потом он извинился, что не раскрывает почтенному собранию изначальные ингредиенты эликсира, и подрагивающими руками принялся всыпать смеси из керамических бутылочек в многочисленные воронки аппарата. 

— Шарлатан, — тихо сказал Тримбл.

Северус ничего не ответил, глядя на Червика, снующего вокруг своего аппарата. Вероятно, через несколько минут Британия получит первого потенциально бессмертного тирана; результаты демонстрации будут объявлены неудачными, а машина отправится в Отдел тайн и будет исправно снабжать Командора новыми порциями Философского камня.

Червик повернул какую-то ручку, дёрнул несколько рычажков, машина лязгнула металлом, Кубок Огня вспыхнул на миг, и стало слышно, как в подставленную фарфоровую чашу один за другим падают мелкие камешки. В зале зашумели, Командор, видимо, не в силах более ждать, поднялся и быстро подошёл к изобретателю. Лавгуд дёрнулся было за ним, но был остановлен бдительным аврором.

От напряжения у Северуса потемнело в глазах и стало казаться, что тонкие колонны в зале двинулись хороводом вокруг импровизированной сцены. Мелкие камешки всё сыпались и сыпались, вспыхивая на свету алыми гранями.

Северус услышал треск. Шум машины затих, а затем возобновился с новой силой; на этот раз Северус различил в нём какое-то развинченное пощёлкивание. У кресла Командора вдруг грозно рыкнул и поднялся на ноги Бонкар. Северус глянул на него, а когда вновь перевел взгляд на Червика и Командора, то волосы у него на голове зашевелились. Он уже видел такое раньше в своем институте! 

Пространство вокруг двух людей, склонившихся над машиной, начало сворачиваться, как сворачивается в трубочку лист ватмана. Оба они были увлечены наблюдением и не успели сразу заметить, что происходит. 

Северус вскочил, пытаясь выхватить из рукава отсутствующую палочку. 

На его глазах пространство стало сворачиваться всё быстрее, обнажая внутренности дома, два аврора, стоявшие ближе всех, бросились к Командору, но силовая спираль оттёрла их, ломая им кости. 

Единственный, кто оказался быстрее авроров, был Бонкар: с грозным рыком он бросился к хозяину, клинок сворачивающейся спирали успел ударить его по задним лапам. В стремительно сокращающейся щели Северус увидел Червика и Командора с палочкой в руке, а потом упала тьма. 

Гостей, сидевших по левой стене, волной сбросило со стульев, и они теперь копошились на полу в тщетных попытках встать. Нотт с несколькими аврорами пытался приблизиться к месту коллапса. 

Закричала Белла. В зале начиналась паника. 

У Северуса заложило уши. Он успел подумать, что хорошо, что сегодня Рэт остался дома, на попечении мисс Рудольф.

— Мерлин и Моргана! — воскликнул Тримбл, стоявший рядом с Северусом. — Кубок замыкает Десять невидимых энергий! Нужно выбираться: ещё немного и не выдержит потолок.

Тримбл повернулся в сторону входа. Северус смотрел туда, где стояла машина, отчаянно надеясь, что и на этот раз Командору удастся выбраться из переделки живым. 

Свет в зале погас, спираль пространства снова начала разворачиваться, и видно было, как внутри пламя поглотило тьму. Северус двинулся вперёд, не обращая внимания на жар, дышавший ему в лицо. Пространство вокруг обретало первозданные формы, потолок начал быстро светлеть. Одна из арок с грохотом обрушилась. Языки пламени взвились к потолочным сводам, облизали мрамор и опали, не найдя себе пищи.

Северус увидел перед собой обгоревший остов гениальной машины, изуродованное неподвижное тело несчастного изобретателя и Командора. Тот стоял на ногах. Сердце Северуса бухнуло радостно, пока он не увидел седые виски Командора, окрасившиеся алым, сожжённые руки и лицо, переставшее быть человеческим. 

Северуса словно накрыли стеклянным колпаком, сквозь который не проходили звуки. Он видел, как открывается и закрывается красная яма, бывшая когда-то ртом, на жутком лице Томаса Снейпа, но не слышал крика. 

Механически, как голем, без единой мысли в голове, он подхватил под руки падающего Командора. Тут колпак лопнул; сначала Северус почувствовал запах горелого мяса, от которого его немедленно замутило, а затем хрип Томаса:

— Убейте их! Убейте их всех!

А потом завыла Белла.

Совершенно зря, подумал Северус. Она же цела — ей-то с чего визжать?

Люди вокруг задыхались и кашляли. Бонкар застыл в странной позе, замерев на задних лапах подобием геральдической фигуры, статуи, у подножия которой кричал и извивался Командор. Северус перешагнул через груду окровавленных, обожжённых тряпок, оставшихся от Червика, коснулся каменной шкуры, заглянул в брыластую морду. Камень обжёг ладонь, но Северус не отнял её. 

— Бонкар, — прошептал он. — Бонкар!

Горгул не ответил. Его глаза смотрели прямо и неподвижно. Жизнь, одушевлявшая камень, ушла; отныне и навеки он стал просто камнем. 

— Убейте их! — снова простонал Командор. 

— Кого убить? — спросил Северус, но ответа не получил.

Обожжённые веки не прикрывали глаза полностью, и белки выделялись с жуткой отчётливостью. Северус положил обмякшее тело на пол, бережно придерживая изуродованную голову Командора. Чьи-то ноги в огромных ботинках остановились рядом. Это был Хмури.

— Колдомедиков, — произнёс Северус с заторможенным спокойствием. — Колдомедиков вызвали?

— Уже здесь.

И правда, группка людей в белых халатах протискивалась сквозь заслон из парней Хмури.

— Что он сказал? — Хмури понизил голос до хриплого шёпота, хотя необходимости в этом не было никакой: Томас не мог его услышать.

«Убейте их».

— Ничего, — Северус поднялся. — Кричал только.

— В порошок сотру тварей, — медленно процедил Хмури. — Уничтожу.

— Отойдите оба, — резко велел человек, в котором Северус узнал главного врача святого Мунго. — Не мешайте.

Хмури заворчал, но подчинился.

— Что же это делается?

Северус мотнул головой. Ответа на этот вопрос он не знал. Он побрёл к выходу, люди перед ним расступались.

— Эй! — кто-то хлопнул его по плечу.

Он резко обернулся.

— Тихо, тихо! — Нотт придержал Северуса за руку. — Не психуй, приятель. На-ка, выпей.

Северус послушно глотнул из фляжки. От огневиски дрожь унялась, прошла слабость в ногах.

— Он жив? — Нотт отобрал фляжку и выпил сам.

— Командор не умрёт, — сказал Снейп уверенно.

Он и вправду был в этом уверен. Нотт хрюкнул и неожиданно хлопнул Снейпа по спине.

— Им не повезло — тем, кто это сделал. Мы разделаемся с этими крысами, а когда разделаемся, дьявол сблюёт, увидев то, что от них осталось.

«Найди их сначала», — подумал Северус, но вслух не сказал.

— Командора вылечат. Всё будет по-прежнему, — проговорил Нотт. 

— Прежним он не станет, — ответил Северус. — Никто из нас не будет прежним. 

Остатки старого мира рухнули и испарились в пламени взрыва. Впереди была неизвестность. 

Примечания:

Амергин мак Милед — сын Миля Испанского, друид, бард и судья Сыновей Миля, согласно ирландской мифологической традиции, первых гэльских поселенцев в Ирландии. Три королевы Туата Де — Банба, Эйре и Фодла — по очереди дали разрешению Амергину и его народу поселиться в Ирландии. Каждая из сестер попросила Амергина назвать остров в честь нее, как он и поступил: от Эйре происходит современное название Ирландии, а Банба и Фодла используются в качестве ее поэтических имен.

У громамонта есть длинный рог на носу (упоминается в «ГП и Дары Смерти», глава «Ксенофилиус Лавгуд»)

Тилден Тутс — «волшебник с тремя зелёными пальцами". Знаменитый садовник и ведущий радиопередачи. 

Дэйзи Хукум. Написала бестселлер "Моя маггловская жизнь" после того, как в течение года отказывалась от использования магии. Супруга Тилдена Тутса. 

Барух Бламберг, лауреат Нобелевской премии по физиологии и медицине 1976 года, удостоен премии за открытия, касающиеся новых механизмов происхождения и распространения инфекционных заболеваний. Разработки Бламберга побудили к созданию вакцин вырабатываемых бактериями, измененными с помощью методов генной инженерии. 

Гаспар Шинглтон — знаменитый изобретатель самопомешивающегося котла.

Квентин Тримбл — автор учебника «Тёмные силы: пособие по самозащите»

Хэмблдон Квинс — автор теории, согласно которой волшебники произошли от марсиан, а магглы — от грибов.

Гэ Хун и Вэй По-ян — реальные исторические лица, китайские алхимики. Вэй По-ян, живший во втором веке нашей эры, готовил пилюли бессмертия из сульфида ртути HgS. Эти пилюли Вэй По-ян принимал сам и давал своим ученикам и любимой собаке. Все они умерли, но потом якобы воскресли и жили вечно. Однако его примеру почему-то никто не последовал.


	5. Chapter 5

5 глава

Волны боли накатывали и снова отступали, оставляя Томаса в хаосе беспамятства. 

В забытьи он вновь переживал страшные минуты нападения, мешая их с фантастическими образами. Томас ясно видел перед собой машину, которая на его глазах начала создавать то, что навсегда должно было изменить реальность. Голубоватый поток жидкости из Кубка огня вдруг окрасился белым и ринулся в стеклянные трубки, наполнив их фосфорическим сиянием; чёрная жидкость клокотала в центральной колбе, постепенно обретая багровый оттенок, пока, наконец, не сделалась ярко-алой, цвета артериальной крови. 

На лице Червика триумф сменился недоумением, и, прежде чем недоумение уступило место страху, Командор понял — что-то пошло не так. 

В бреду Томас из последних сил удерживал сдавливающее его со всех сторон пространство, снова и снова смотрел, как отчаянно пытается доползти до него Бонкар, опираясь на передние лапы и волоча расколотые задние. А потом пришёл огонь. Бонкар поднялся на дыбы, встав между хозяином и столбом ревущего пламени; огонь объял его багровой волной, перелился через него и обрушился на Томаса.

Гудение огня и звуки разбивающегося стекла исчезли разом, уступая место тишине. Томас оказался посреди бесконечной пустынной равнины под низким серым небом, вокруг не было ничего, только вдалеке, почти у самого горизонта катилось колесо Фортуны, а на нём, ловко перебирая ножками, балансировала Белла. Справа послышался смех — из-за невесть откуда взявшихся надгробных памятников вышел аль-Даджжал, крепко держа за руку Северуса. Томас лишь раз успел взглянуть Северусу в лицо, как Масих выхватил из воздуха плащ-невидимку и набросил его на своего спутника. 

— Северус! — крикнул Томас пустоте.

Глумливо посмеиваясь, аль-Даджжал приблизился к Командору, наклонился и поцеловал его холодными стеклянными губами, вталкивая в рот горькую слюну. Томас открыл глаза и сквозь пелену увидел белое лицо главврача святого Мунго, склонившегося над ним со склянкой в руке.

— Северус! Где Северус?! — прохрипел Томас. 

— Позвать его, сэр?

«Да», — сказал Томас, но ревущее пламя заглушило его слова, и их никто не услышал. 

***  
Когда Северус проснулся, за окнами догорал закат. Ополоснув лицо, он подошёл к стопке газет и писем, высившейся под открытой форточкой. Газеты в один голос писали о «зверском бесчеловечном покушении», но о состоянии Командора не говорилось ни слова; среди писем обнаружилась записка от Люциуса с просьбой как можно скорее прибыть в поместье, чтобы поговорить о летних занятиях по зельям с Гарри и Драко. 

Северус бросил корреспонденцию обратно на подоконник, вызвал домового эльфа и попросил кофе.

Вчера Нотт вывел Северуса из особняка Лавгуда через посты авроров, заблокировавших входы.

— Отправляйся домой, если что — вызовем, — сказал он на прощание.

У калитки кто-то из авроров сунул Северусу в руку его волшебную палочку. 

Он не ожидал, что, добравшись до своей квартиры в Братстве, упадет в кровать и проспит двадцать часов подряд.

Северус едва успел допить кофе, как взвыл камин и среди зеленого пламени показалось сосредоточенное лицо Линкея

— Собирайся, ты нужен Командору, — сказал он без предисловий.

— Как он? — спросил Северус, едва ступив из зева камина в зал Снейп-мэнора.

— Очнулся и хочет тебя видеть. Хочет, чтобы ты лечил его, — тихо ответил Линкей.

— Северус, скорее, — поторопил показавшийся в дверях Нотт. 

Вслед за ним Северус пересёк анфиладу парадных залов. Везде толпились люди, словно в Снейп-мэноре давали очередной приём, только сейчас все были одеты в тёмные мантии, отдававшие трауром, и говорили тихо и напряжённо, будто ожидали выноса гроба.

Северус болезненно поморщился. 

Всё пребывало в вязком ожидании смерти, даже амальгама высоких нарядных зеркал помутнела. юди расступались перед Северусом и Ноттом, провожая их глазами. Взгляд Северуса задержался на ярком пятне, оказавшемся здесь словно по недоразумению: у самой двери в комнаты Командора, сгорбившись, закрыв лицо руками, сидела женщина в нарядном платье. Северус замедлил шаг. Она подняла голову.

— Беллатрикс? 

Её лицо осунулось, глаза горели, как у пантеры, платье — то самое, в котором она была у Лавгуда.

— Они меня не пускают… Он не пускает меня!

— Белла, иди домой. Переоденешься, выспишься и вернёшься. Сейчас от тебя всё равно никакой пользы. 

Беллатрикс вскочила, топнула ногой:

— Ненавижу тебя! — закричала она в лицо Северусу, глаза у нее засверкали, как угли. — Тебя он хочет видеть, ты приходишь к нему в любое время. Кто дал тебе право отнимать его у меня?

Рука её метнулась к чехлу с палочкой, Северус успел только пригнуться — заклинание Беллатрикс расколотило статую в углу. Но к тому моменту, когда Северус выпрямился с палочкой в руке, их уже окружили, Беллу схватили за руки, потащили прочь.

— Ненавижу! Ненавижу! — выкрикивала она сквозь рыдания.

— Женщины, — буркнул Нотт. — Так и знал, что без истерики не обойдётся. Иди, он ждёт.

Северус вздохнул и потянул на себя тяжёлую дверь.

***  
Спокойные, выверенные движения рук Северуса успокаивали Томаса. Даже боль, казалось, отступила. Было что-то умиротворяющее в том, как Снейп-младший расставлял свои пробирки и мензурки, как отмерял нужное количество зелья: это напоминало детство, когда маленький Томми следил за работой отца. Может быть, нашлись бы колдомедики и получше Северуса, но ни одному из них Томас не доверил бы свою жизнь так, как ему. 

Когда Северус вышел, чтобы поговорить с медиками из Мунго, Томас вспомнил о шуме в приёмной, привлекшем его внимание.

— Линкей, что случилось, когда пришёл Северус?

— Случилось? А! Это Белла. Бедняжка, похоже, не в себе, напала на Северуса.

— Напала? — голос Командора лязгнул металлом.

— Да, бросилась на него с палочкой, обвиняла в каких-то нелепостях… — Линкей запнулся, словно обвинения Беллы вдруг показались ему не такими уж и нелепыми. 

После полуминутного молчания прежним слабым голосом Командор произнес:

— Линкей, о Белле нужно позаботиться. Ей требуется помощь. Рабастан давно мне говорил, а я не верил… 

— Да, мой Командор.

— Ей не стоит здесь бывать. Она беспокоится сама и пугает людей: нам ведь это не нужно, так?

— Да, сэр. 

— Я рад, что ты меня понимаешь. Позови Бетельгейзе. Пусть возьмёт все документы, требующие немедленного просмотра. 

— Сэр, Северус сказал…

— Я знаю. Позови Бетельгейзе. 

***  
Едва придя в себя, превозмогая приступы боли, Томас спешил вернуть в свои руки рычаги управления страной. Недели не прошло с момента покушения, а он уже велел собраться своим старым соратникам и главам ключевых департаментов, чтобы услышать о положении в стране. Как ни отговаривал его Северус, Командор был решительно настроен провести рабочее совещание. Он знал, что не может дать слабину, если хочет сохранить власть, кроме того, нужно было переломить похоронное настроение, которое, по словам Северуса, царило и в особняке, и в Министерстве. 

Северус добросовестно ухаживал за ним во все дни его болезни, ему выделили комнату для отдыха рядом со спальней пациента. Томасу казалось, что ему становится лучше уже от одного взгляда на это хмурое усталое лицо. 

— Если ты беспокоишься, что я не справлюсь, можешь просто сидеть рядом, — попытался улыбнуться Томас.

— Не делайте так больше, — мрачно сказал Северус, — у вас швы разойдутся.

— Не строй из себя мамочку, — посоветовал Томас. — Разойдутся — залечишь. Дай руку. Я собираюсь встать. 

За время болезни Томас сильно похудел. Аппетита не было; он заставлял себя есть, чтобы восстановить силы. Его тело жило, несмотря на причиненные ему увечья. До самой последней секунды оно сохранит неистребимую жизненную силу, сделавшую Командора тем, кем он был. 

Перед совещанием зашёл Линкей.

— Взгляните, сэр, — сказал он, протягивая пергаментный свиток. 

— Что это? — Томас пробежал глазами текст. — Линкей, ты в своём уме? Нашёл время шутить. 

— Я не шучу, сэр. Косметические чары скроют ваши раны. Для всех ваше лицо останется прежним. 

— Ничего уже больше не останется прежним, — Томас стиснул зубы, справляясь с яростью. На столе мелко задребезжали склянки. Линкей невольно отстранился. — Я не стану прятаться под маской. Ослабляет только та рана, которую ты скрываешь.

— Да, сэр.

— Позови Северуса. Быстро.

Линкей вышел. 

— Дай мне чего-нибудь успокоительного, — велел Томас появившемуся вместо него Младшему. — Живо! Пока я никого не убил. 

Ему и раньше случалось впадать в беспричинный гнев, но этот приступ причинил ему почти физическую боль: ему хотелось разрушать, бить, уродовать, выместить свои страдания на окружавших его людях. Как они смеют жить, будто ничего не случилось?! Зелье приглушило ярость — сейчас её проявления были бы неуместны; не хватало ещё, чтобы в разум его соратников запала мысль о душевном нездоровье Командора. И всё же Томас был рад, что чувствует гнев, и не собирался от него избавляться. Огонь, клокочущий внутри, означал, что Командор жив и действует; он будет двигаться к цели, и все остальные будут служить ему, чего бы это не стоило. 

Северус помог Томасу одеться. 

Командор взглянул в зеркало и на миг пожалел, что отверг предложение Линкея. 

Несмотря на боль, он всё ещё ощущал себя прежним, однако зеркало отразило не его лицо: это походило на лик изъеденной временем статуи — то ли рыцаря, сражённого драконом, то ли самого дракона, — в буграх и рытвинах, уголки губ опущены, глаза, лишённые век, покрыты прозрачной плёнкой. Северус сварил зелье, твердеющее под действием заклинаний — чтобы не пересыхала роговица. Прозрачная плёнка немного искажала очертания предметов. Не только Томас казался непривычным окружающим — они казались ему странными тоже. Северус обещал, что через месяц веки восстановятся. 

Зелья, которые принял Томас, почти купировали боль, но его тело стало непослушным и словно онемевшим. Собравшись с силами, он оттолкнулся от косяка, распахнул двери и шагнул в Большой кабинет. 

Он велел Бетельгейзе не докладывать о себе, и его появления застигло собравшихся врасплох. Разговоры разом оборвались. Люди поднялись со своих мест — кто резким рывком, кто медленно, будто загипнотизированный. Все смотрели на лицо Командора. 

Томас прошёл к креслу во главе стола, сел. Выпуклые полусферы плёнки отражали свет, отчего невозможно было понять, куда устремлён его взгляд. 

Приближённые опускали глаза, ужасаясь его уродству. Не выдержал и Рабастан; даже у закалённого дипломата Барта губы искривились в чуть приметной брезгливой гримасе. Лишь Северус глядел на Командора без жалости и отвращения. 

«Ты один, — подумал Томас. — Только ты».

Несколько минут в кабинете царила тишина; затем заседание началось. 

Командор велел Северусу остаться. Рабастан и Барт переглянулись, поджав губы с одинаковым неодобрением. 

Томас выслушал доклады о текущем положении внутренних и международных дел. Нахмурился, когда Барт рассказал о попытках маггловского правительства помешать расширению магической части Лондона, быстро решил вопрос с французскими квотами. Когда Линкей своим спокойным маловыразительным голосом сказал об аресте Дамблдора, Томас сжал кулак, мельком взглянул на свою руку и поморщился. Сожженная кожа напоминала коричневую чешую, и вся рука походила на лапу, готовую сжать жертву.

— Доказательства его вины найдены? — спросил он.

— Боюсь, что нет, сэр, — Нотт замялся. — Он утверждает, что не причастен к покушению, даже под Веритасерумом.

— Если бы мне позволили применить к нему мои методы, я бы давно вытряс из него правду! — оскалился Хмури.

— Аластор, этот человек может умереть под пытками, но его дух вам не сломить, — заметил Линкей. 

— И не таких раскалывали. 

— С такими вы ещё дела не имели. 

— Никаких пыток, — сказал Томас. — Смерть старика плохо отразится на нашем имидже. Мы не можем себе позволить вызывать открытую вражду с европейскими конклавами. Дамблдор не присутствовал на заседании, значит, у него были сообщники. 

— Она всё взяла на себя, — хмуро проговорил Нотт. 

— Она?

— Ифигения Инчболд. 

Томас вспомнил ледяной синий взгляд белокурой колдуньи. 

— Она испортила механизм, — продолжил Нотт. — Утверждает, будто о покушении никто не знал — она отвела глаза всем, кто находился рядом с машиной. 

— Зачем она это сделала? — Томас махнул рукой, избавляя Нотта от необходимости отвечать. — Решила избавить мир от тирана. 

— Фанатичная сучка, — процедил Хмури. — Сначала толкала речи: «всякий насилователь воли народа есть народный враг и тиран», — он усмехнулся. — Ну, теперь ей не до речей. Мы с ней хорошо поработали. 

— И ничего не выяснили, — заметил Барт как бы про себя. 

Хмури насупился. 

— Она ещё жива? — спросил Томас. 

— На эшафот взойти сумеет, — сказал Рабастан. 

Томас повернулся к нему. 

— Вы решили устроить публичную казнь?

— Она этого заслуживает! 

— Мне не слишком нравится эта идея, — Барт сцепил руки и вздохнул. — Если мы казним Инчболд, партия «чистокровных» обретёт знамя. Им не хватает только святой мученицы — а мы любезно поможем в её обретении. 

— Отправим её в Азкабан? — свирепо проговорил Рабастан. — Люди сидят там годами лишь за то, что сболтнули лишнего, — тут он бросил недобрый взгляд на Хмури, — а эта девка едва не убила Тома!

— Поцелуй, — Нотт пожал плечами. — Тихо и чисто. 

— Мученица, — Томас усмехнулся. Из лопнувшей губы потекла кровь. Северус приподнялся, Командор сделал знак, велев ему оставаться на месте. — Что ж, пусть мучается. Пригласите Фу Манчу. Дадите ему, сколько он скажет. На то, чтобы вычистить память и нарастить новую личность, у него уходит восемь-десять недель; мне нужно, чтобы работа была завершена к исходу этого месяца. Линкей, дадите ему Шлем с Булавками. 

Рабастан с недоумением покосился на вздрогнувшего Барта. 

— Что это за штука? — проворчал он. 

— Артефакт, — ответил Барт. — Я тебе потом объясню. 

— Когда работа будет завершена, выдайте её замуж за проверенного человека, — закончил Командор. — Надеюсь, Аластор, вы не повредили ей репродуктивные органы? 

— Вроде нет, — растерялся Хмури.

— Надеюсь, что нет. Добропорядочная жена и мать семейства, верная сторонница Командора — была мученица, да вся вышла, — губы Томаса снова растянулись. Кровь побежала сильнее. 

— Ты не хочешь отомстить? — спросил Рабастан.

— Месть неконструктивна. Что с остальными?

— Арестованы, находятся под следствием. 

— Отпустить всех под надзор.

— Всех? — Хмури даже привстал.

— Кроме Боунсов. Амалия состоит в ордене Феникса, что касается её брата, даже если он верен мне сейчас, после осуждения сестры лояльности у него поубавится. 

— Не обязательно, — осмелился вмешаться Персиваль Уизли. 

Рабастан посмотрел на него с презрением, граничившим с ненавистью. Томас отметил этот взгляд. 

— Да, Лавгуда оставьте тоже. Не допрашивайте, но на волю не выпускайте, у меня на него планы, — закончил он. 

— Да, сэр. А Дамблдор? 

— Продолжайте с ним работать. Однако умереть он не должен.

Томас ощутил головокружение. Надо было заканчивать совещание. Нельзя выказывать слабость даже перед ближним кругом, пусть они ему и верны. 

Все ли они верны? И надолго ли их хватит? 

Хмури бодро проговорил: 

— Мы обязательно добьёмся признания! 

Новый облик Командора уже не смущал старого аврора — может быть, потому, что он сам был изуродован, а может, внешность хозяина никогда не имела для него значения, как не имела бы для горгула. 

— Куда вы дели Бонкара? — голос Томаса прозвучал, как клёкот. 

— Пока он в Снейп-мэнор, в саду, — Линкей собрался с мыслями. — Поступило предложение поставить его на площади Восстания. Как памятник жертвам борьбы за светлое будущее. 

— Оставьте его в поместье. Бонкар принадлежит мне. Площадь Восстания… Мне не нравится это слово. Оно потеряло актуальность. Надо её переименовать. Пусть будет площадь Победившей Справедливости. 

— Да, мой Командор, — Персиваль Уизли сделал пометку в блокноте. 

После того, как он отрёкся от отца, Командор повысил его, назначив ответственным за Идеологическую Чистоту Предметов Искусства и Памятников Культуры. Вид у него был желтушный. Нотт говорил, будто Уизли питается только собственноручно сваренными яйцами — боится, что его отравят. Его братья, Фред и Джордж, до сих пор находились в розыске. 

— На сегодня всё? — Боль вернулась. Томас понял, что самостоятельно подняться не сможет. 

— Повестка дня исчерпана, сэр, — прошелестел Бетельгейзе. 

Собравшиеся молчали. 

— В таком случае все свободны, — Командор откинулся на спинку кресла с властным, нетерпеливым видом. 

Барт и Рабастан подошли попрощаться. Томас вложил оставшиеся силы в рукопожатие — и в краткое проникновение в разум соратников. Прикосновение сухой, покрытой шрамами руки смутило их, но сила пожатия успокаивала. Они начали привыкать. 

Северус топтался у двери, не уверенный, что приказ оставить кабинет относится и к нему. 

— Бетельгейзе, все ушли? 

— Да, сэр. 

— Хорошо. Иди сюда, Северус. Проклятье! 

— Не вставайте. Бетельгейзе, налейте воды. Выпейте это, сэр.

Томас проглотил зелье и замер, ожидая, когда оно подействует. 

— Я не выглядел слабым? 

— Нет, — ответил Северус. — Вы вернулись. 

— Я вернулся, — подтвердил Томас. — Моя судьба сильнее моих врагов. 

Колесо вращалось под хриплый смех Фортуны. 

***  
Эскапада Командора не прошла бесследно: на следующий день ему стало хуже, а к вечеру он снова впал в беспамятство. Три дня прошли в бреду. Северус, от недосыпания похожий на зомби, вздрагивал от малейшего шума, доносившегося от кровати Командора, и старался не думать, что случится с ним лично, если Командор умрет на его руках. Крауч и Лестрэндж тоном, не терпящим возражения, потребовали, чтобы Северус вызвал их, едва только Командор придет в себя.

Через два часа после того, как Командор очнулся, Северус отправил дежурного аврора, за старыми друзьями Томаса Снейпа, а сам вышел в свою комнату, резонно решив, что разговор вряд ли предназначен для его ушей, и, не зажигая света, рухнул в кресло.

Сквозь узкую щель в неплотно прикрытой двери он видел Крауча и Лестрэнджа, склонившихся над Командором, будто хищники над добычей. Обострившийся слух Северуса улавливал обрывки их разговора. 

«Ритуал… хоркруксы», — говорил Лестрэндж. 

«…Твое состояние… нужны гарантии», — увещевал Крауч. 

«Ты должен жить!» — вторил ему Лестрэндж. 

И эти тихие слова в полутемной комнате казались Северусу странными и зловещими. Северус видел, как снова и снова качает головой Снейп-старший. Это означало отказ. 

Его соратники заговорили с большим жаром, но тут Командор вдруг громко и отчётливо сказал «Нет!» и приподнялся, сжимая одной рукой свой талисман-капсулу. На этом его силы иссякли, и он рухнул в белизну подушек. 

Северус хотел уже обнаружить свое присутствие и вмешаться, но оба визитёра, вздыхая и переглядываясь, поднялись и вышли из комнаты. Северус поспешил к своему пациенту. Тот, прикрыв глаза, шептал:

— Нельзя создавать хоркруксы, нельзя расчленять душу. Пункт второй. 

«Опять горячка», — покачал головой Северус.

***  
Во сне Томас задыхался в вязком тумане, видел мечущиеся вокруг тени, они теснили его куда-то к бездне, он запрокинул голову, чтобы взлететь, но небо было каменным, искаженные ненавистью лица окружили его. 

«Смерть Снейпу!» — кричал кто-то. 

Это видение, подумал Томас.

— Где Северус?! — крикнул он, вырываясь из объятий кошмара.

— Я здесь.

Томас повернул голову.

— Папа! 

— Мой Командор, это я, — прошептал отец.

— Папа… ты вернулся…

— Сэр, это я, Северус. Вы меня не узнаёте?

— Северус?

Томас протянул руку и схватил отца-Северуса за полу сюртука, притянул к себе, застонав от боли в обожжённых пальцах. 

— Наклонись, — прохрипел он.

Северус встал на колени рядом с его подушкой. 

— Будь осторожен. Они хотят тебя убить.

— Кто? — Северус моргнул.

В его глазах блеснули слезы. Впрочем, Томасу могло и показаться — под веками резало и щипало, и видел он словно сквозь туман. 

— Не волнуйтесь, сэр. Сюда никто не проникнет. Все будет хорошо, вы только не волнуйтесь, пожалуйста.

— Папа, они хотят убить Северуса. Что мне делать?

— Сэр, выпейте это. Вам нужно поспать. 

— Я не могу спать. Мне нельзя. Они тебя убьют. Видишь их? Какие страшные… они кричат…

— Вам приснился дурной сон. Выпейте это. Кошмаров больше не будет.

— Будь осторожен, Северус… а я спать не буду. Нельзя.

— Да пейте уже, что такое? Сил моих нет! — вскрикнул Северус. 

Томас вздрогнул и выпил зелье. 

— Остерегайся их, папа, — прошептал он, засыпая. — Они … хотят нас убить…

***  
Утром Томас не помнил своего бреда, и странные взгляды Северуса списал на его усталость после бессонной ночи. 

— Ступай, отдохни. Мне уже лучше. 

— Я могу вам понадобиться. 

— Понадобишься — я за тобой пошлю. Всё, иди. 

Северус нерешительно спросил:

— А что насчёт опасности?

— Какой опасности? 

— Ну… что нас хотят убить. 

— Силы великие, Северус! Кому ты нужен… кроме меня. Ступай и выспись. В жизни такой чепухи не слышал. 

Северус кивнул. Вид у него был растерянный — он как будто чувствовал досаду и в то же время испытывал желание рассмеяться. 

— Вы правда себя хорошо чувствуете?

— Я выгляжу умирающим? — осведомился Томас.

— Нет, сэр.

— Вот и прекрасно. До свиданья, Северус. 

— До свиданья, сэр. 

Дверь аккуратно затворилась. 

Томас откинулся на подушки и принялся разбирать документы, принесённые Бетельгейзе. Он чувствовал себя бодрым, почти как до покушения. Вместо прошлой ночи в памяти был провал, и Томас не собирался в него заглядывать. 

***  
Северус шагал по аллее от ворот Малфой-мэнора. Ни летнее буйство красок, ни яркие солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся через кроны деревьев, не радовали его. 

— Superfy! — услышал он возглас Люциуса и остановился.

— Protego! — прозвучал в ответ ломкий мальчишеский голос.

Сквозь деревья он увидел Люциуса и Поттера — те кружили по поляне. Люциус раз за разом нападал, творя все новые и новые заклинания, мальчишка же умело защищался, пока не запнулся о древесный корень, и замораживающее заклинание не поразило его.

— Finite Incantatem, — тут же выкрикнул Люциус.

— Папа, ты совсем загонял Гарри! — из травы поднялся незамеченный Снейпом Драко. — Дай ему передохнуть!

— Враги ему передохнуть не дадут, — строго ответил Малфой-старший.

— Я в порядке, Дрей, — выдохнул запыхавшийся Поттер, вновь принимая боевую стойку.

Северус только головой покачал. Неужели они всерьёз намерены выставить мальчишку в поединке с Командором? Неужели Дамблдор настолько сошёл с ума, что готов отправить против Министерства «детский батальон»?

В течение последних полутора месяцев Северус видел природу только за окном. Он звенел склянками с новейшими чудодейственными зельями, упорно стремился восстановить разрушенное тело Командора, ругался с Хмури, Линкеем и главврачом Святого Мунго, выходя из себя по мелочам, мотался из Снейп-мэнора в «Братство» и обратно. Командор сопротивлялся болезни с таким же яростной настойчивостью, с какой он шёл к любой своей цели, и в ближайшие дни собирался впервые выступить публично. Напряжённые дни остались позади и Северус смог наконец-то выбраться в поместье Малфоев.

Он обогнул голубой музыкальный фонтан, вокруг которого бродили белые павлины, и оказался у парадного входа в поместье. Северус мысленно вознес благодарность сефере Хохма — магия поместья могла перенести гостей от этого фонтана куда угодно, хоть опять к воротам. Навстречу ему по лестнице уже спускалась Нарцисса, одетая в простое белое платье. Вся она была столь светлой и пленительной, что Северус с неожиданной остротой вспомнил — в последнее время он не видел ни одной женщины, кроме мисс Рудольф. 

— Северус, мы так ждали тебя. Ты — наша отдушина, наше окно в реальный мир, — Северус хотел склониться к её руке, но Нарцисса обняла его и поцеловала в щёку. — Люциус ушёл куда-то с мальчиками. Может быть, погуляем до обеда? Погода сегодня прекрасная!

Северус подумал, что погода определенно лучше, чем была полчаса назад.

Они медленно шли по аллее, потом присели на скамью под раскидистой липой. Нарцисса жаловалась, что теперь для аппарации в магическую часть Лондона требуется специальное разрешение, иначе приходится аппарировать к магглам, а потом проходить через аврорские пропускные пункты. Потом, видимо, не желая раньше времени затрагивать тему политики, Нарцисса, улыбнувшись то ли Северусу, то ли гроздьям жёлтых цветов над его головой, начала расспрашивать о родственниках, о болезни Беллатрикс, о Руди Лестрэндже. Липовый запах кружил голову, Северус прижал тонкие пальцы своей дамы к губам. Нарцисса не отнимала руки и продолжала улыбаться все той же безмятежной улыбкой. Северус придвинулся ближе и осторожно обвил рукой её талию. 

В этот момент на садовой дорожке показался Драко. Раскрасневшийся и злой, он пролетел мимо них, как петарда, бормоча что-то насчёт «идиотских девчонок».

Нарцисса встрепенулась и отодвинулась от Северуса:

— Мы пригласили на лето маленькую Луну Лавгуд. Ты же знаешь, безобидный чудак Лавгуд брошен в застенки, бедная девочка осталась совсем одна. И у Гарри первая любовь, — она взглянула на Северуса счастливо и одновременно заговорщицки. — А Драко совершенно по-детски ревнует, он так привык, что все внимание Гарри достается ему.

К обеду в поместье прибыл Кингсли Шеклболт. Он раскланялся с Люциусом, поцеловал руку Нарциссе, вежливо, но сухо кивнул Северусу.

За столом Северус увидел дочку Лавгуда — в Хогвартсе он её совсем не запомнил. Так уж получается, что в памяти преподавателя остаются или выдающиеся студенты, или хулиганы, вроде Драко с Поттером и близнецов Уизли. Девочка оказалась большеглазой и светловолосой, и Северус с неожиданным раздражением подумал, что Малфоям стоит поразмыслить о ней как о потенциальной снохе. Она не испортила бы их блондинистой породы. Но за мисс Лавгуд вовсю ухаживал Поттер, а та, задумчиво уставившись в пространство своими голубыми глазами, несла какую-то чушь о стихийных магах. 

Драко прожигал взглядом скатерть. Нарцисса время от времени тревожно поглядывала на сыновей, Шеклболт сосредоточенно ел, разговор не клеился. И только после десерта, отослав молодое поколение в сад, Малфой заговорили о серьёзном. 

— Северус, последние известия нас поразили. Что сделали со стальной Ифигенией Инчболд? Нам известно, что она призналась в подготовке покушения, и вдруг её отпускают, и она сюсюкает с журналистками о скорой романтической свадьбе. Признаюсь, я подумал, что это кто-то под обороткой. У вас в «Братстве» ничего такого не изобретали?

— Нет, Инчболд самая настоящая. С ней хорошо поработал мастер по ментальным искусствам.

— Необратимо?

— Это был Фу Манчу.

Нарцисса горестно вздохнула, Шеклболт сверкнул глазами и пробормотал под нос какое-то ругательство.

— Значит, брак с предателем Уизли — дополнительное наказание?

— Я бы так не сказал. Для неё это хороший вариант, — Северус постарался сохранить невозмутимость, хотя память тут же подкинула недавний разговор с Командором.

«Почему именно Уизли?» — спросил он Снейпа-старшего сразу после совещания, на котором решилась судьба красавицы-революционерки. Командор повернул к нему уродливое лицо, посмотрел внимательно. Северус почувствовал, что краснеет под этим взглядом. Неожиданно Командор рассмеялся:

«Хочешь её себе? Забирай! Вот только придется жениться — тебе нужна кукла с промытыми мозгами в качестве жены?»

Северус отвёл взгляд. Представить себя человеком семейным у него не получалось.

«То-то же!» — всё ещё посмеиваясь, сказал Командор. 

— Отчего же такая забота? — спросил Кингсли, отвлекая Северуса от воспоминаний.

— Она будет главным свидетелем на показательном процессе Дамблдора.

— Северус, что тебе известно о Дамблдоре? — встрепенулся Люциус. — Ты понимаешь, что его отсутствие…

— То же, что и всем, — пожал плечами Северус. — Держат его в Азкабане, хотя и не в обычной камере, а на правах почётного пленника. 

— Значит, о возможности побега лучше даже не заговаривать? 

Северус отрицательно покачал головой.

— Арест произвели прямо на глазах у Гарри! — воскликнула Нарцисса. — Авроры ворвались в в кабинет Альбуса и пытались арестовать его. Дамблдор сумел ошеломить их заклятием. Он перебросился парой слов с Минервой и Гарри и уже хотел покинуть Хогвартс вместе с фениксом. Но это вороньё не только заблокировало камин, но и захватило с собой Портунов Дар. Дамблдор не смог выбраться из своих комнат, и его схватили.

— Почему Командору и его ищейкам не пришло в голову, что взрыв готовил кто-то из их рядов? — полюбопытствовал Люциус.

Северус знал, что Командор приказал Хмури тайно проверить, чем занимались его ближайшие сторонники в последний месяц, но предпочел не делиться этой информацией с фениксовцами.

— Это очевидно. Ифигения во всем призналась, в аврорате проверили её палочку…

— Её палочка была чиста, — пробормотал Шеклболт.

«Всё-таки руководителем был Дамблдор, — отметил про себя Северус, — и не только духовным». 

— Говорят, всё было сделано с большим мастерством, — вздохнул Люциус, — великие волшебники обзавидовались бы. Хотелось бы мне взглянуть на действие этих чар…

— У тебя будет возможность увидеть, что сталось с Командором. Через пять дней он собирается выступить публично. То, что с ним сделали, это… чудовищно! 

— Он сам из себя сделал чудовище, — проговорил Шеклболт, — он хуже оборотня в полнолуние.

Северус резко отодвинул стул, поднимаясь.

— Кингсли! — испуганно воскликнула Нарцисса.

— Прошу прощения, — хмуро сказал Шеклболт. — Я забыл о специфике вашей работы. 

— Не утруждайте себя извинениями. Я понимаю, что тесный контакт с магглами размягчает мозги, — Северус нарочно ткнул в больное, зная, как темнокожий маг стыдится своей работы в маггловском правительстве. — Решение магглов строить бизнес-центр на месте нового лондонского магического района — ваша работа? 

— Наша, и мы ей гордимся! — Кингсли сжал кулаки. — Мы разрушим власть диктатора и выберемся из ловушки, в которую он нас загнал!

— Нельзя сказать, что это пошло бы на пользу волшебникам, — заметил Северус, обуздывая желание сказать в ответ колкость.

— Да, — протянул Люциус, — с одной стороны, мутный поток магглов, ринувшихся в волшебный мир, с другой стороны, нелюди, захватывающие всё больше и больше прав. Вы видели, в последнем «Пророке» напечатали большую статью с инструкциями, как маг должен вести себя, когда в обществе присутствуют инкубы?! Видите ли, нельзя называть инкуба инкубом, нельзя зажигать огонь или Lumos — это неприлично в их культуре и служит эротическим знаком. Волшебники теперь бесстыдно соединяются с вампирами и оборотнями, того и гляди будут раздвигать ноги перед кентаврами и пикси, а домовым эльфам платить зарплату. 

Северус понял, что далее ему предстоит слушать вариации любимой темы Люциуса «Прелесть прошлых дней и ужасы настоящего» и засобирался домой.

— Отправлюсь камином, не стоит меня провожать, — кивнул он хозяевам.

По дороге в каминный зал он задержался возле дверей одной из комнат.

— Ты не можешь влюбляться, это — болезнь с потенциально смертельным исходом!

В голосе младшего Малфоя звучало отчаяние.

— У меня вся жизнь с потенциально смертельным исходом, — насмешливо протянул в ответ Поттер. — Ты просто ревнуешь. 

— Нет, не просто! Она дура. Она тебе не подходит. 

— Прекрати её оскорблять! 

— Или что? Ты меня ударишь?! Прекрасно. Давай, ударь меня. 

— Я не буду тебя бить, — сказал Поттер неожиданно трезвым, взрослым голосом. — А ты не будешь оскорблять Луну. Я люблю её и не хочу, чтобы ты мне мешал. Когда ты влюбишься, я тоже не стану тебе мешать. 

— Я никогда не влюблюсь! 

— Ещё как влюбишься. Всё, Дрей, разговор закончен. 

Северус постоял ещё. Мальчишки молчали. 

— Хорошо, — проговорил Драко, сдаваясь. Северус был уверен — он всегда сдавался первым; не потому, что был слабее, а потому, что любил больше. — Если она тебе так уж мила… Всё равно ты на ней не женишься. 

— Рано об этом говорить, — отозвался Поттер повеселевшим голосом. — Партию в шахматы?

— Ты продуешь. 

— Тогда почитай мне. Только не «Фауста» — не выношу эту скукотищу. 

— Потому что у тебя мозгов не хватает… Фауста, но не Гёте. Про Елену. 

— Давай. «И Трои стены гордые сожгла…» 

Северус хмыкнул и ушёл.   
***  
Разделяя своё время между Снейп-мэнором и управлением «Братством», Северус был вполне счастлив. Напряжение страшных недель после покушения прошло; Командор управлял Британией уверенной рукой, приступы у него случались всё реже. Дамблдор сидел в своей комфортабельной камере; о нём понемногу начали забывать. О назначении новой директрисы Хогвартса Северусу сообщила мисс Рудольф. 

— Вы откуда знаете? — проворчал он. 

— У меня две племянницы в школе. Они говорят, что эта женщина просто ужасна. 

Северус был мало знаком с Долорес Амбридж; он пару раз встречал её на приёмах и лишь смутно помнил оставленное ей неприятное впечатление. Эта полная, похожая на жабу женщина родилась бюрократом; её чиновничьи достоинства были настолько очевидны, что даже сомнительное происхождение (представленные ей справки о родственниках-магглах выглядели не вполне убедительно) не мешало ей в продвижении по службе. 

Северусу было всё равно. 

— Если эта дама развалит Хогвартс, — сказал он Люциусу откровенно, — вам это только на руку, но и в противном случае вы не прогадаете: вам же понадобится функционирующая школа магии после победы? Разумеется, если после вашей победы в Британии останется хоть один живой маг. 

— Почему ты так говоришь? — спросила Нарцисса.   
— Я полагаю, в конце концов мы перебьём друг друга, на радость магглам, — ответил Северус хладнокровно. — Ваше здоровье. Отличный портвейн, Люциус. Где ты его достаёшь?

— Из старых запасов. Мне не нравится Амбридж. 

— Она никому не нравится.   
Говорят, она переспала с несколькими кентаврами, лишь бы получить пост.  
— Дались тебе, Люциус, эти кентавры!   
— Гарри её ненавидит, — проговорила Нарцисса, подняв на Северуса обманчиво-кроткие глаза.   
Северус промолчал. Ему было наплевать на чувства Гарри, и он этого не скрывал. 

— Намекни Командору, что Амбридж — чистокровная, и ты ей не доверяешь. Возможно, он её снимет. 

Северус вздохнул. 

— Люциус, если бы кто-нибудь явился ко мне и заявил: «Мне не нравится твой заместитель. Я ему не доверяю. Сними его и поставь другого», я бы послал такого советчика ко всем чертям, будь он мне хоть трижды друг. Это всё равно, что сказать: «Ты дебил и не умеешь выбирать себе людей». Когда Командор меня спросит, — он сделал ударение на слове «когда», — я отвечу, что Амбридж мне неприятна. Возможно, упомяну её происхождение — может быть, если Командор будет в приемлемом расположении духа. Проблема в том, Люциус, что в последнее время он очень редко бывает в хорошем настроении и вообще хоть с кем-нибудь советуется. Он просто делает что-то, а потом ставит окружающих в известность. 

— Как ты уживаешься с ним, Северус? — мягко спросила Нарцисса. 

От сочувствия в её голосе к горлу подкатил комок. Северус сжал зубы. Только не жалеть себя! Как только он начнёт себя жалеть, он погиб. 

— Я привык. Кроме того, ради общения с таким человеком, как Командор, многое можно стерпеть. 

— Наверняка ты был бы счастливее, если бы никогда его не знал, — заметила Нарцисса. 

— Ты ошибаешься, — Северус покачал головой. 

— Он сломал Белле жизнь. 

— Белла не умеет довольствоваться тем, что ей дают, — возразил Северус. — Она не получила всего, чего хотела — вот что сводит её с ума. Ей надо проглотить Командора целиком, тогда она будет счастлива. Кстати, в этом они с ним похожи: оба не понимают, что если проглотить человека, это уже будет не человек. Простите, если разочаровал вас, — прибавил он, поглядев на вытянувшиеся лица Малфоев. 

— Ничуть, — отозвался Люциус. — Разумеется, ты не можешь управлять Командором; иметь на своей стороне хорошего друга — уже везение. 

Северус посмотрел ему в глаза и слегка улыбнулся. 

— Так ли уж я хорош? — протянул он. — А, Нарцисса? Ты тоже считаешь меня хорошим… другом? Или я всё-таки недостаточно хорош для тебя? 

Малфой рассмеялся. Смех был слишком громким — за ним скрывалось смущение. Нарцисса продолжала улыбаться с прежней безмятежностью, но жилка на виске лихорадочно забилась.

«Испугались? — подумал Северус злорадно. — Посмотрим, насколько далеко вы готовы зайти в ваших играх». 

***  
Встреча с Малфоями утомила Северуса сильнее обычного. Он решил не возвращаться в институт сразу, аппарировав в небольшой лесок неподалёку от «Братства». Там стоял старый сарай, в котором Северус хранил прогулочную метлу. Он немного не рассчитал и очутился в кустах шиповника, усеянного алыми ягодами и дьявольски острыми шипами. Слева, из-за деревьев слышался шум и плеск — там протекала порожистая река. 

Рэт выбрался из кармана, где спал всё это время. Иногда Северусу казалось, что вампирчик не любит Малфоев и намеренно старается не показываться им на глаза, хотя, разумеется, это впечатление было иллюзорным: вряд ли небольшая зверушка была способна на столь сложные чувства. Рэт расправил крылья и потянулся, переступая цепкими лапками; его складчатый кожаный нос вздрагивал, впитывая запахи леса. Наступил вечер, темнело, и со стороны реки полз туман, но было ещё тепло. 

— Разомнись, — сказал Северус, снимая Рэта с плеча и подбрасывая его. 

Тот закружился в воздухе, не улетая, однако, далеко — хозяин направился к сараю, а это означало, что грядёт любимая забава вампирчика — совместный полёт. 

В сарае пахло плесенью, между половицами выросла тонконогая поганка. Северус поддал её носком ботинка и вытащил метлу. Из леса донеслось протяжное «у-хху!» Северус нахмурился и поспешил выйти: сове ничего не стоило справиться с маленьким нетопырём. 

Земля ушла назад и вбок, сиреневые сумерки закручивались вокруг метлы, посвистывали ветки. Северус поднялся выше и полетел над деревьями, не слишком быстро, чтобы Рэт успевал за ним. Вампирчик отставал, увлекшись чем-то интересным, потом снова нагонял Северуса и кружил вокруг него, весело пища; наконец, он успокоился и полетел впереди. 

Внезапно он сменил направление, отчаянно замолотил крыльями в воздухе и почти свалился Северусу на голову. Северус тихо выругался, приземлился и, бросив метлу, выпутал маленькие лапки из волос. Рэт не пищал — скорее, постанывал, и Северус внезапно испугался: он забыл, как короток век летучих мышей и как губителен холодный британский климат для нежных созданий юга. Что, если Рэт заболеет… или умрёт? В груди стало тяжело, будто она наполнилась сырой нефтью, и сердце захлебнулось в вязкой жиже. 

— Рэт, — прошептал Северус, поднимая зверька, чтобы осмотреть его. 

Коготки вампирчика впивались в пальцы хозяина, и Северус понял, что тот всего лишь напуган. Он позволил Рэту укрыться под своей мантией и огляделся. 

Туман полностью скрыл окрестности; трудно было разглядеть хоть что-то помимо силуэтов деревьев. Северус поднял голову. В юго-западной части неба мгла вздувалась пузырями. Северусу ещё не доводилось видеть ничего подобного. 

— Что это? — произнёс он вслух. 

Рэт завозился в складке между воротником сюртука и рубашкой, прижимаясь к шее хозяина. Северус снова оседлал метлу и поднялся в воздух. Пузыри в небе исчезли. На их месте появилось углубление; белая масса закрутилась вокруг него наподобие водоворота. Оседлав метлу, Северус полетел над самой землёй, не поднимаясь высоко и не увеличивая скорости, прочь от воронки, вращавшейся всё быстрее, будто где-то за пеленой пряталась чудовищная тварь, всасывающая в себя туман, словно молоко. 

В Институте было тихо, светились лишь окна отдела Параллельных Пространств. Мисс Эппс отбыла домой — накануне Северус предупредил её, что вечером она ему не понадобится. Мисс Рудольф ещё работала. 

— Что за чёртовщина творится в лесу? — спросил Северус, входя в её кабинет. 

— Что? — она подняла голову от пергаментов и уставилась на него в недоумении. 

— В лесу, — повторил Северус. — Что-то странное с небом. 

— Вас не предупредили? — мисс Рудольф побледнела. — Ну да, вы же не собирались возвращаться сегодня. 

— Я передумал. Вы проводите эксперимент? 

— Они должны были вам сказать! Безголовые дети! И я тоже хороша!

Северус отмахнулся. 

— Ладно, ладно. Так что там такое? 

Мисс Рудольф перевела дыхание. Краска всё ещё не вернулась на её желтоватые щёки. 

— Джордж Челленджер и Соня Флитвок ищут подтверждение своей теории. 

— Ах да, параллельные миры. Никак не соберусь спросить, была ли польза от Портунова Дара — я ведь практически силой вырвал его у авроров. Хмури до сих пор на меня злится. 

— Им удалось открыть портал, — мисс Рудольф торжествующе улыбнулась. — Это уже третий эксперимент! 

— Вот как? — Северус ощутил досаду. Политические игры занимали в его жизни слишком много места, и он не успевал следить за всеми разработками, ведущимися в «Братстве». — Так они действительно что-то нашли? 

— Пока ведётся наблюдение с помощью длинно-ушей и ложно-глаз. Сегодня они попробуют забросить туда лабораторных крыс. Если те вернутся живыми, будем думать об организации экспедиции. 

Северус хмыкнул. 

— Вы против? — мисс Рудольф нахмурилась. — Когда перед нами открываются такие перспективы, излишняя осторожность… 

— Я не против, — прервал её Северус. — Я бы и сам с радостью отправился в экспедицию, лет этак на пять. Вы уверены, что портал ведёт именно в другой мир, а не в какое-нибудь заброшенное местечко в джунглях? 

— Если так, то это должно быть очень заброшенное местечко, — пожала плечами мисс Рудольф. — Насколько можно увидеть, из растительности там преобладают гигантские папоротники и хвощи; кроме того, появлялись огромные ящеры…

— Драконы?

— Нет, — мисс Рудольф задумалась. — Кажется, нет. Это не магические существа — обычные животные, только очень большие. 

— Вы уже доложили в Министерство? 

 

— Нет, — мисс Рудольф удивлённо вскинула глаза. — Флитвок и Челленджер только начали работу. Сначала нужно собрать материал…

— Не докладывайте. Все материалы по проекту будут временно засекречены. 

Мисс Рудольф подняла брови. 

— Конечно, — сказала она медленно. — Ни к чему будоражить общественность. Может быть, ещё ничего и не выйдет. 

— Вот именно. 

Они посмотрели друг на друга. 

— Как назвали проект? 

— Пока у него нет названия. 

— Хорошо. Пусть назовут его «Убежище». 

 

***  
«1 сентября 1995 года  
Виттенберг  
Томасу Снейпу,  
министру магии Великобритании  
город Лондон 

Дражайший господин Снейп,  
соблаговолите извинить меня за мою просьбу, которая, как я с величайшим прискорбием предвижу, доставит Вам немало затруднений. Думаю, Вы никогда не простите своего бывшего наставника, заставляющего Вас пренебречь своими интересами и, вероятно, своею безопасностью.   
Разумеется, Вы можете отречься от слова, данного Вами в пору крайней молодости, когда человек не осознаёт, как тяжко может отразиться случайно вырвавшееся обещание на его судьбе; однако я надеюсь, что Вы этого не сделаете.   
«Я в неоплатном долгу перед вами», — сказали Вы тогда. Я осмелился напомнить Вам эти слова, поскольку не вижу иной возможности спасти жизнь моего старого друга. Вы, должно быть, уже догадались, что речь идёт об Альбусе Дамблдоре».

Томас положил письмо на стол и закрыл глаза. Вопреки своим ожиданиям он не чувствовал гнева, лишь печаль и сосущую пустоту в груди. 

Он не мог выполнить этой губительной просьбы. Отказать он не мог тем более; не потому, что боялся разочаровать доктора Ф, до которого ему давно не было дела, и не потому, что считал себя не вправе изменить данному обещанию — ради магического мира он пошёл бы не только на проступок, но и на преступление. Однако именно эта случайная клятва, на которой его так ловко поймали, должна была быть исполнена. Томас невольно восхитился доктором Ф. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот человек решится на подлость, воспользовавшись гибельным обещанием Томаса? 

Командор поднялся из-за стола, вышел в приёмную, велев Бетельгейзе и дежурному аврору оставаться на месте, спустился в круглый сумрачный холл, слабо освещенный настенными лампами, затем — на террасу. Ступени тонули в тумане, небо было чистым и низким, полным звёзд; одна покатилась и упала в сад, будто спелое яблоко. Томас проводил её взглядом, не загадывая желания. 

За его спиной, в холле, и внизу, подле террасы, слышались осторожные шорохи: авроры следили за каждым его движением. 

— Все оставайтесь здесь, — сказал Томас громко. — Тот, кто пойдёт следом, будет наказан. 

Он спустился в сад и медленно, заложив руки за спину, пошёл по хрустящей гравийной дорожке, пока туман не скрыл его целиком, спрятав от заботы людей, в которых он не нуждался. 

***  
— Сэр, это невозможно! — Нотт выскочил на середину кабинета и стоял там, сжав руки в кулаки и тяжело дыша. 

— Я так решил, — ответил Томас с подчёркнутым спокойствием. 

— Но… что скажут Лестрэндж и Крауч? 

— Это не твоё дело, — Томас искривил рот в улыбке. 

Линкей, не поднимая головы, чертил что-то в блокноте. 

— Нельзя его отпускать, даже под надзор, даже под домашний арест! 

— Вот как? 

— Я не оспариваю ваших приказов, сэр, — спохватился Нотт. 

— Рад это слышать, Теодор. Я успел к тебе привыкнуть. Жаль было бы тебя потерять. 

Карандаш Линкея с хрустом переломился пополам.

— Да, Линкей? — осведомился Томас. — Ты хочешь что-то сказать?

— Нет, сэр.

— Ты тоже считаешь моё решение ошибкой?

— Я не знаю, что произойдёт, если вы не отпустите его, сэр. Бывают долги, которые надлежит оплачивать любой ценой. Зависит от кредитора, сэр. 

Томас дёрнул головой. Линкей не мог знать о просьбе доктора Ф. Тем не менее он знал. Откуда? 

Нотт хлопал глазами, пытаясь понять, о чём идёт речь. 

— Мне сказал аль-Даджжал, — ответил Линкей на невысказанный вопрос. 

— Зачем?

— Не знаю, сэр. Я долго думал над этим, но не смог прийти к определённому выводу. Сомневаюсь, чтобы кто-то смог понять мотивы поступков этого суще… этого человека. 

— Кому ещё он сказал?

— Подобными сведениями я также не располагаю. Информацию… ммм… об обещании надлежит скрывать? 

Томас повернул перстень, задумчиво глядя на изображение Фортуны. 

— Скажи Теодору, — разрешил он. — Больше никому. 

Он отпустил обоих. 

Новые сведения сбили его с толку. Аль-Даджжал и доктор Ф вели какую-то игру. Вместе или поодиночке? Чего они добиваются? Томас не знал. Его недоумение ещё больше усилилось, когда несколько дней спустя пришёл пакет от доктора Ф. с записочкой, где тот в изысканных выражениях просил принять в благодарность «сущую безделицу, которая, однако, я уверен, Вас развлечёт». В пакете оказался хроноворот — тот самый хроноворот долгого действия, который Томас разыскивал уже много лет, в тщетной надежде перебирая все конфискованные артефакты. 

Хроноворот, который мог вернуть Томми отца.

***  
— Материалы по проекту «Убежище» от агента Пандоры, — доложил Линкей. 

Томас развернул пергамент. 

— Работа идёт, а? — заметил он. — Любопытно. Им удалось продвинуться на пять миль вглубь леса, правда, исключительно за счёт использования средств слежения. Воздух там, насколько я понимаю, ядовит. 

— Животные, переброшенные через портал, не вернулись, — сказал Линкей. — Жаль. Какие бы открылись перспективы! 

— Перспективы как раз великолепные — новый мир, и никаких признаков разумных существ. Проблемы с атмосферой представляются мне разрешимыми. 

— Пять миль — это немного, сэр. Возможно, разумные существа в том мире всё-таки присутствуют. 

— Тем более любопытно. 

Линкей бесшумно выдохнул, собираясь с духом. 

— Хочешь спросить, не докладывал ли Северус о разработке проекта? — Томас ухмыльнулся. — Нет. 

— Сэр…

— Название проекта о многом говорит, не так ли? 

— Я не хочу заговаривать о предательстве. 

Томас потёр подбородок. 

— О предательстве речи нет, — сказал он рассеянно. — Северус… такой, какой он есть. Меня он устраивает, по крайней мере, сейчас. Буду тебе признателен, если ты никак не станешь комментировать ситуацию. И предупреди Пандору, чтобы не болтала, не то пожалеет об этом. Подними штору и ступай. 

Линкей отодвинул занавесь. Отблески заката окрасили кабинет пурпуром, таким же ярким, как багрянец увядающего леса за окном. Томас привычно потянулся, чтобы потрепать по загривку Бонкара, но под рукой была только пустота. Он мельком взглянул на кровавые верхушки клёнов и отвёл глаза: сегодня погребальная красота природы была ему в тягость. 

Он по-прежнему крепко удерживал бразды правления, авроры беспрекословно подчинялись ему, особые чиновники теперь тайно следили за настроением магов и доносили о мятежных умах. Дамблдор был надежно изолирован в коттедже на юге Англии, вдали от поселений магов; он сам выбрал этот дом и назвал его — не без юмора — «Приютом шмеля». Но тревога за будущее не отпускала Томаса. 

В положенное время прошли торжества очередной годовщины штурма Министерства, на которых Командор впервые публично выступал после покушения. При его появлении гул толпы смолк; море поднятых лиц исказила рябь страха. Маги в ужасе смотрели на новый лик их повелителя. Томас почувствовал, как его затопляет гнев: ради этих глупцов он вздёрнул мир на дыбы, а теперь пара жалких шрамов напугала их до истерики! Сцены из прошлого мелькали перед его мысленным взором: первый митинг… первая пресс-конференция… первая годовщина… Тогда они смотрели иначе. 

Рядом с Командором, среди его соратников, скрестив руки на груди, стоял Северус и глядел на толпу, словно лектор на первокурсников. Рабастан мужественно улыбался и был незыблем в своей самоуверенности, пусть и напускной; Барт вытягивал шею, будто старый нервный гусак. 

— Я вижу страх, — начал Томас негромко. — Вы напуганы. Спросите себя, почему. Девятнадцать лет назад, когда власть переменилась, народ поручил мне пост министра. В то время магическая Британия столкнулась с проблемой постоянного унижения волшебников, происходящих от людей, лишённых магических способностей. Общество, остановившееся в развитии, деградировало. Причиной этому были предрассудки старых родов, погрязших в гордыне и кровосмесительстве. 

Нам были даны года мира. За это время магическому обществу удалось восстановить силы и твёрдо встать на новый путь. Но даже теперь наши противники не могут смириться с утратой былых привилегий. Они не оставляют надежды уничтожить меня и думают, будто моя смерть вернёт им власть. Они разрушают нацию изнутри. Они находят себе союзников в недалёких, слабых духом людях, которые не понимают, что старый мир никогда не вернётся. Эпоха общества, замкнутого и не допускающего ни новой крови, ни новой мысли, изжила себя. 

На меня покушались не раз, но я всегда побеждал. На этот раз наши враги едва не достигли цели — но я выжил снова. Защитой мне — моё предназначение. 

Я должен жить ради вас, работать для вас и бороться ради вас, и я исполню свой долг. Кризис ужасен, но я верю — мы его преодолеем. Сейчас я призываю всех магов Британии, и, особенно, старых моих друзей собрать свои силы для последнего решительного удара. Помните: мы сражаетесь не за меня, вы сражаетесь за себя и своих детей. Моя смерть ничего не изменит — наше дело бессмертно. Я рассчитываю на вас. Я верю в вас. Мы победим. 

И они забыли о его шрамах; нет — теперь они гордились его шрамами. За месяцы, прошедшие с того выступления, маги заново привыкли к своему Командору. 

Однако ситуация в стране ухудшалась, постепенно, неприметно, но неотвратимо. 

Томас задёрнул занавесь, плеснул в чашку настоя, доставленного утром Северусом, откинулся в глубоком мягком кресле и сам не заметил, как заснул.

Ему приснилась зелёная роща и хохочущая девушка с гиацинтовыми кудрями. Потом видение переменилось; странный сверхъестественный холод повеял ему в затылок. Он стоял посреди зала в Министерстве. Тело Томаса вдруг стало сильным, гибким, гладким. Темнота вокруг не мешала ему видеть предметы странной переливчатой окраски. Он свободно скользил по тёмному камню, словно был змеей. Да он и был змеёй, точнее — Змеем. Томас не знал, куда ему нужно, но Змей это знал прекрасно. Преодолев несколько коридоров, Томас оказался в небольшой комнате, где над столом склонились три человека. 

— Да, я помогу вам связаться с Орденом, но в ответ вы должны дать мне Нерушимый обет… — говорил один.

Томас не знал его, но Змей знал. И успел шепнуть его имя, прежде чем наброситься на него и на обоих его конфидентов.

***  
Томас с трудом поднялся с кровати. Он всегда верил в силу своего дара. Порой в этих видениях он стал чувствовать чьё-то чужое присутствие, словно кто-то невидимый и недобрый следовал за ним. Томас чувствовал себя разбитым. Он до сих пор ощущал тёплую кровь, которая омыла глотку Змея, и его удовольствие от свершенного возмездия.

— Аластор, — крикнул Томас в зелёное пламя камина, — арестуй Гилберта Уимпела из Комитета по экспериментальной магии.

Хмури, несмотря на ночное время облаченный в аврорскую форму, глянул на своего хозяина с обожанием и гаркнул:

— Будет исполнено, мой Командор. 

— Узнайте все о его связях с фениксовцами, — добавил Томас и погасил камин.

***  
Никодемус с женой появились в «Братстве» ближе к ночи. Северус как раз получил из рук мисс Эппс свой кофейник-на-час, а из уст мисс Эппс — пророчество о том, что избыток кофе и недостаток еды в самом скором времени отправят его на больничную койку. Ответить Северус не успел. 

Никодемус вошёл, не поздоровавшись. Он был одет и причёсан с обычной тщательностью и всё же выглядел растерзанным; должно быть, из-за выражения глаз — так смотрит зверь, чудом вырвавшийся из капкана, но знающий, что охотник идёт по оставленному им кровавому следу. 

— Мисс Эппс, не могли бы вы позаботиться о моей жене? Она плохо себя чувствует, — сказал он. 

Секретарша взглянула на Северуса. Тот кивнул, и она вышла. В приоткрытую дверь послышались женские рыдания. Никодемус прислонился к стене. 

— Пожалуйста, помогите нам. За нами гонятся. 

— За обоими? — уточнил Северус. 

— Да. Отец и братья Амалии ввязались в какую-то авантюру… по крайней мере, их подозревают в том, что они состоят в ордене Феникса. 

— Это неправда, — вырвалось у Северуса прежде, чем он успел подумать. Он точно знал, что родственники Амалии Никодемус не имели к ордену никакого отношения. 

— Правда это или нет, не имеет значения. Больше не имеет. 

— Сядьте. Accio кресло. 

— Сесть я ещё успею, — Никодемус усмехнулся. Кожа его лица истончилась, как будто плоть тлела, истаивала от жара, сжигавшего его изнутри. — Как её отец. Уимпелов отправили в Азкабан три дня назад. 

— Вы не говорили.

— Зачем? Это ничего бы не изменило. Но Амалия… Мы надеялись, её оставят в покое. 

— Когда они пришли? 

— Вечером. Я немного поработал с Золотым Шаром, потом показал его Амалии, и она… она… ведь всё было в порядке, понимаете? Мы не ожидали, что мир так переменится, так сразу. Я пожелал, чтобы её родные освободились, а она — чтобы я стал магом. Мы посмеялись — впервые с тех пор, как арестовали её отца и братьев, и сели ужинать. Тут они и появились. 

— Где Шар? — спросил Северус сквозь зубы. 

— Со мной. Я не решился его оставить, он ведь ценный, — Никодемус подошёл к столу, вынул из складок мантии артефакт, завёрнутый в салфетку — должно быть, он схватил её со стола, на котором остывал нетронутый ужин. Он положил Шар на стол, перед Северусом, и опустился в кресло. 

— Я умолял их, просил их подождать до утра. Всё напрасно. Один сказал, чтобы я не беспокоился, Амалию заберут ненадолго и выпустят, как только во всём разберутся. Второй даже этим не утруждался, велел мне заткнуться и отойти с дороги. Наглый такой. Когда он схватил Амалию за руку, всё и случилось, — Зенон поднял голову, его глаза засверкали. — Я не мог, понимаете? Я не мог им позволить забрать мою жену. 

— Что вы сделали? Оглушили их стулом?

Дверь открылась. Никодемус вскочил. 

По кабинету прошла волна горячего воздуха, запахло палёным; огненная змея, извиваясь, побежала по ковру. Заклинания Северуса и мисс Рудольф прозвучали одновременно, сбив стремительно набирающее силу пламя. 

— Это всего лишь я, — мисс Рудольф глядела на чёрный выжженный след на полу. 

За её спиной переминались молодой Грейбек и ещё двое, чьих лиц Северус не мог разглядеть — свет в приёмной так и не зажгли. Впрочем, огня хватило и без этого. Никодемус застыл над опрокинутым креслом, глаза в пол-лица, щёки провалились: слишком много энергии он выплеснул за один раз. 

— Значит, вот что вы сделали, — сказал Северус. — Они живы?

— Тот, что был вежлив — да. Он стоял дальше. 

— Проклятье, — Северус прикусил губу, размышляя. — Мисс Рудольф, проводите Зенона и миссис Никодемус в мою квартиру, а я…

— Расступитесь, — произнёс властный голос. 

Авроров было шестеро; судя по топоту и голосам, доносившимся из приёмной, вошли не все. 

— Амалия! — Никодемус рванулся к дверям. — Амалия!

— Зенон Никодемус, именем закона вы арестованы… 

— Не надо! — крикнул Северус. — Пропустите его! 

К счастью для мисс Рудольф, её и остальных сотрудников авроры вытеснили из кабинета, загородили двери своими телами. Северус успел закрыть лицо рукавом и нырнуть под стол, огненная волна достала его на излёте. Воздух горел, пламя свивалось в смерчи. Авроры не успели выставить защиту, не успели даже закричать: их тела взрывались, огненный ветер слизывал плоть с костей.

Всё закончилось так же быстро, как и началось. 

***  
Северус поднялся. На обугленном полу алели кровавые кляксы, багровели лохмотья плоти на изуродованных остовах, минуту назад бывших людьми. Зеленел нетронутый пятачок ковра, на котором лежал Никодемус, бесчувственный или мёртвый. Золотой Шар, с которого опали лоскуты обугленной салфетки, сиял, как маленькое солнце. Северус пошатнулся и начал падать на него, на солнце проклятых, но его подхватили; «Откройте окно, здесь не осталось воздуха», — сказал кто-то. 

— Этот жив, хоть бы что, — произнёс другой голос с ненавистью. 

Северус подумал, что говорят о нём, но тут же понял — это о Никодемусе. 

Зенона поставили на ноги. Он упал. Тогда его подняли Mobilicorpus и вынесли; Северус вышел следом. Мисс Эппс сидела на диване одна. Миссис Никодемус с ней не было; она появилась и исчезла, как привидение, невидимая, неосязаемая причина катастрофы, оставив после себя лишь звук рыданий. 

Меньше, чем через час крепкие парни в форменных мантиях унесли Золотой Шар, упаковав его в герметичную коробку, сплошь исчерченную рунами. Северус как смог успокоил сотрудников, повысил в ранге молодого Грейбека и отправил его в кабинет Никодемуса, велев принимать дела. Эльфы очистили пол и стены от крови. Тела погибших забрали сразу же. Северус собственноручно напоил трясущуюся мисс Эппс успокоительным и велел ей не появляться на работе неделю. Мисс Рудольф не плакала, только беспрерывно тёрла обожжённое запястье. 

— Не трогайте, — сказал Северус. 

Она безразлично смотрела, как он отрезал остатки обугленного рукава и, присев на корточки перед креслом, в котором она сидела, начал наносить мазь на ожоги. 

— Что теперь делать? — повторяла она тихо. — Что делать? 

Северус поднялся. 

— Идёмте за мной, — велел он отрывисто. 

— Куда? — она коснулась ожога кончиком пальца и поморщилась.

— Неважно, — он протянул руку, помогая ей подняться, и повёл её в свою квартиру. 

Сотрудники расходились; на их бледных, вытянувшихся лицах застыло одинаковое выражение неверия и страха. Северус кивал им, стараясь держаться как обычно, но прожжённый сюртук и покачивающаяся от шока мисс Рудольф, следующая за ним в кильватере, сводили его попытки на нет. Дымом пахло даже в апартаментах Северуса. Он усадил мисс Рудольф на диван, налил огневиски и протянул ей бокал. 

— Пейте… Эмма. 

Она вздрогнула — не то из-за обжигающего напитка, не то оттого, что он назвал её по имени. 

— Вы видели? Он обрёл магию. Она спала в нём всё это время. А я… сознаюсь, я презирала его за то, что он сквиб. Старалась уничтожить в себе это чувство, но всё равно презирала, и он это чувствовал. 

Северус налил ещё. 

— Мы больше не сможем жить как прежде, — продолжала она.

Северус выпил сам. Мисс Рудольф последовала его примеру и закашлялась.   
— Закуски нет, — сказал он. 

— Что с ним будет? — мисс Рудольф схватила Северуса за полу сюртука; ткань расползалась под её пальцами. Слёзы наконец полились из её глаз, нос покраснел и набряк. Северус сел рядом с ней и обнял её. 

— Он оказал сопротивление при аресте. Убил нескольких авроров. Я буду просить за него, однако надежда невелика. 

— Вдруг получится? — мисс Рудольф прижала мокрой щекой к плечу Северуса. — Командор может послушать вас. Но… — она отпрянула и посмотрела Северус в глаза, — он не причинит вам вреда? Нет, он никогда вас не тронет. 

— Хотел бы я быть в этом уверен.

Северус потёр разбитое при падении колено. Виски наполнил череп, как чашу, до самых глазниц; веки защипало. 

— Вам больно? 

— Просто ушиб. Ни хера мне не больно. 

Мисс Рудольф робко засмеялась. Северус никогда не ругался при ней. 

— Можно мне посмотреть? 

— Мне снять брюки?

Мисс Рудольф покраснела и снова засмеялась. 

— Просто поднимите штанину. 

Северус смотрел на неё, пока она обрабатывала ссадину. Наконец она поднялась:

— Всё. Я пойду. 

Северус удержал её. 

— Не хотите остаться?

— Зачем? — она опустила глаза, не стараясь освободиться. Рэт сердито пищал в углу. 

— Чтобы забыть. Вы хотите забыть, хоть на одну ночь? Прекрасно. Я тоже хочу. Так за чем же дело стало? 

— Я сегодня совсем некрасивая, — прошептала она. 

— Я тоже не Принц Очарование, — ответил он и поцеловал её. 

Когда он снял с неё одежду, оказалось, что она не такая уж и худая. Может быть, она тоже сделала какие-то открытия, но даже если это было так, Северусу она об этом не сказала. Она вообще больше не говорила, только вздыхала. 

«Идеальная женщина, — думал Северус, не любивший лишних слов, — идеальная…»

И почти не вспоминал о Нарциссе. 

***  
Утро пахло дождём; зима стояла на пороге. 

Эмма спала, подложив ладони под щёку, и, должно быть, видела сон — её лицо было сосредоточенным, как у ребёнка. Северус поднялся, собрал свои вещи и вышел из спальни. Холодный душ окончательно привёл его в чувство. Одежду, от которой остались одни лохмотья, он бросил в угол, завернулся в полотенце и направился к гардеробу. 

— Доброе утро. Я не вовремя? 

Северус резко обернулся и подхватил едва не свалившееся полотенце. У камина стоял Линкей. 

— Как ты сюда попал? Я заблокировал камин. 

— Все камины «Братства» разблокированы. 

— Что тебе нужно? 

— Как невежливо. Можешь одеться. Тебе, должно быть, холодно. 

— Убирайся к лемурам! — Северус со злостью начал вышвыривать одежду из гардероба. 

— Разве ты не хочешь узнать, что стало с доктором Никодемусом?

— Он мёртв. 

— Пока нет.

— Значит, лучше бы ему умереть. 

— Ты переменился, — сухо сказал Линкей. — Раньше ты не был так агрессивен. 

— Раньше в мой институт не вырвалась свора бешеных псов, чтобы выкрасть моего заместителя и его жену. 

— Слишком много говоришь. 

— Арестуй меня. 

— Есть за что? 

— Я слишком много говорю. И вообще — разве тебе нужны причины? 

— Я никого не арестовываю. Не злись, Северус. Злость отупляет. Никодемус жив. Разума его не лишили, души тоже. Он страдает… но кто из нас не страдает, Северус? 

За дверью послышался шорох. 

— Ты не один? — Линкей повернулся в сторону спальни. 

— Не припомню, чтобы давал обет безбрачия, — огрызнулся Северус. — Хочешь, чтобы я пошёл с тобой? Тогда вперёд. 

— Не спросишь, куда? 

— Сомневаюсь, что на свидание. 

Линкей сдвинул светлые брови и взял его под руку. 

— Не потеряйся, дорогой, — сказал он язвительно. — Снейп-мэнор. 

— Ваши люди разве что только в постель ко мне не влезают, — заявил Северус, едва появившись в малом кабинете Снейпа-старшего. 

Он не собирался скрывать свою злость.

— Давно стоило поставить тебе прямую телефонную линию со Снейп-мэнором, — рассеянно отозвался Командор. 

Он стоял перед зеркалом, заложив руки за спину, и глядел в него с научным интересом, как будто перед ним было не собственное лицо, а морда редкого зверя. 

— Вот каким я стал теперь, — сказал он наконец. — Людям не нравится уродство. Теперь они вряд ли смогут любить меня, так ведь, Северус?

— Они вас боятся, — ответил тот. 

— Что ж, и это неплохо. А ты? Что чувствуешь ты? 

— Сейчас я чувствую, что с меня довольно. 

— Ты о чём?

— О том, что произошло вчера!

— Дай-ка вспомнить, — Командор наконец повернулся. — Твой заместитель убил несколько человек. Сжёг заживо. Ты об этом? 

— Это был спонтанный выброс магии. Зенон — порядочный, добрый и справедливый человек; до вчерашнего дня он был сквибом, и ваши люди это знали, мать их! Думали, что смогут забрать его жену, а он будет стоять и смотреть, верно? Они все так делают — просто стоят и смотрят, — Северус сел без приглашения и забросил ногу на ногу, с вызовом глядя в спину Командора. — Хорошо, я понимаю — её отец, брат, но за что арестовали её? 

— Если арестовали — значит, так было нужно, — мягко сказал Командор. — Возможно, её выпустят. Если она невиновна, разумеется. Ты пришёл просить за своего заместителя?

— Я понимаю, что теперь его не отпустят.

— Ты правильно понимаешь. Этот человек опасен; тем более опасен, что не способен себя контролировать. 

— Хотя бы не убивайте его. 

— Я подумаю. 

Северус опустил глаза. 

— Её желание сбылось, — пробормотал он. 

— Что? 

— Ничего. Я хотел спросить, что стало с Уимпелами? 

— А эти почему тебя интересуют?

— В конце концов, всё именно из-за них и случилось. 

— Они мертвы. 

— Быстро, — Северус скривил губы. — Недели не прошло. Видно, теперь можно не утруждать себя следственными процедурами — прикончили втихомолку, и все дела. 

Командор одарил Северуса тяжёлым, исполненным гнева взглядом. 

— Замолчи! — сказал он. — Это был несчастный случай. Их никто не убивал. Часть стены обветшала и обвалилась, когда заключённых проводили мимо. Вместе с ними погиб охранник. В их смерти никто не виноват. 

— Если бы они были свободны…

— Они бы продолжали вредить магическому миру! 

— Складывается впечатление, что все маги только и думают, как бы повредить своему миру, — усмехнулся Северус. 

— Один твой тон заслуживает пощёчины, — процедил Командор. — Ты обвиняешь меня в массовых убийствах и ещё Салазар знает в чём. Остынь немного и поразмысли над тем, что ты сейчас наговорил, — сам поймёшь, что остался на свободе только благодаря моей к тебе симпатии. 

— А, так, стало быть, я не прав?

— Вот только пыжиться не надо. В смерти авроров виноват твой заместитель. В смерти Уимпелов виновата судьба. 

— Шар, — проговорил Северус. — Никодемус пожелал, чтобы отец и братья Амалии освободились, и вот они свободны. Шар исполняет желания — но выворачивает их наизнанку. 

— Это совпадение. 

— Я испытал его способности на себе. Когда-то мы с Ремусом тоже загадывали желания… и они исполнились. Только порадоваться уже было некому. 

Командор больше не смотрел на Северуса. Пламя камина отражалось в его немигающих глазах, и они, казалось, горели на жестоком, окаменевшем лице. 

— Ты не можешь меня понять и не имеешь права меня судить. Став политиком, ты попадаешь в особый мир, живущий по своим законам. Тот, кто находится вовне, не способен его понять, тот, кто действует внутри — теряет объективность. 

— Не надо считать всех вокруг глупцами. 

— Северус, — Командор тоном показал, что заканчивает беседу. — Разница между идеалистом и реалистом не в уме: и те, и другие способны собрать колоду фактов-карт. Только идеалист заранее убеждён, что пики могут быть только чёрными, а червы — только красными. Реалист же видит всё, как надо. 

— Я не идеалист. Причина того, что в моих картах всё черным-черно, не в дефектах восприятия. 

— Не знаю, — Командор помолчал. — Я не знаю, кто ты, Северус. Я увлёк тебя на путь, предназначенный для меня; возможно, теперь ты погибнешь. Но знаешь что? Если бы я оставил тебя в покое, ты бы погиб наверняка. 

***  
Май 1996

Бесконечная делегация восточных магов в нарядных лоохи медленно вытекала из большого приёмного зала Снейп-мэнора. Командор, не показывая охватившей его усталости, прощался с последними из них. Барт что-то начал говорить вполголоса, однако Томас остановил его, заметив, что у неприметной боковой двери появился Линкей. 

— Что случилось? 

За много лет Командор научился понимать своих людей без слов. Ему хватило одного взгляда на Линкея, чтобы понять — случилась катастрофа. 

— Уровень магии в здании Министерства и в ближайших домах упал до нулевой отметки, — напряжённым голосом проговорил глава Магической службы безопасности.

После событий, сотрясавших Министерство два года назад, Командору удалось найти простой выход из ситуации со скачками магии: если невозможно отыскать причину явления, необходимо максимально нейтрализовать его последствия. Инженерная группа «Гефест» под руководством Одина Смита взялась за переоснащение Министерства: везде, где только было возможно, магия дублировалась маггловской техникой. Теперь в Министерстве были двойные двери, одни из которых подчинялись магии, другие — электричеству, то же касалось лифтов и залов, поворачивающихся вокруг своей оси. Сотрудники постепенно привыкли, что проще воспользоваться телефоном, чем отправлять записку-«птичку». Учитывая, что большинство клерков Министерства теперь были магглами или магглорожденными, нововведения встретили с энтузиазмом. Конечно, с помощью электричества нельзя было манипулировать с пространством или со сложной трансфигурацией, но на повседневную рутинную работу колебания магии теперь не влияли. Значит, Линкей озабочен чем-то ещё. 

— Министерство продолжает работу? — уточнил Командор.

— Магия медленно иссякала весь последний месяц, в здании Министерства мёртвая зона уже три дня — не работает ни одно заклинание. Но маггловские машины справляются отменно. Дело не в этом: ценные артефакты в хранилищах остаются практически беззащитными. Сейчас туда могут проникнуть даже дети. А наши люди, близкие к Ордену Феникса, сообщили, что орден информирован и планирует нападение.

— Но орденцы также не смогут пользоваться магией, — подал голос Барт.

Томас нахмурился так, что заболели шрамы. Он давно подумывал, что содержимое Хранилища и Зала пророчеств и ещё ряд ценных древностей нужно перевезти из Министерства в более безопасное место, но всё тянул. Теперь же вся эта история оказалась так некстати… 

— Пусть артефакты временно охраняют дементоры, а мы подготовим новую сокровищницу. Фениксовцев нужно чем-нибудь отвлечь: арестуйте лояльных Дамблдору учителей Хогвартса, отыщите, где они печатают свою подпольную газетёнку, конфискуйте особняк, где до сих пор живут змеёныши Септимуса — там, кстати, можно будет разместить часть артефактов.

Возвратившись в свой кабинет, Томас увидел на своем рабочем столе чёрное зеркало, с помощью которого он когда-то общался с парсом. Он был уверен, что много месяцев назад спрятал зеркало в шкатулку и с тех пор не доставал его.

— Бетельгейзе! — крикнул он.

Зеркало тускло засветилось и ожило. Томас медленно приблизился к столу и заглянул в отполированную глубину. Оттуда, ухмыляясь, как джокер, смотрел на него аль-Даджжал.

— Том, — начал он без предисловий, — ты хорошо развлекал меня в последнее время, и я решил сделать тебе последний подарок.

— Что за чёрт! — пробормотал Командор.

Масих, услышав его реплику, зашёлся смехом. Потом резко оборвал его, приблизил лицо к зеркалу и вкрадчиво произнес:

— Ты спрашивал меня о том, что творится с магией в твоей стране. Том, папа в детстве не читал тебе сказку про фейри, которые боятся холодного железа?

— Что?

— Сказки не возникают ниоткуда. Магия страшится прогресса, отступает перед ним и увядает, если он слишком напорист.

— Значит…

— Ты всегда был сообразительным мальчиком. Электричество, которым ты так гордился… — аль-Даджжал улыбался почти издевательски.

— Что можно с этим сделать? — Томас быстро выделил главную для себя задачу.

— Сейчас — ничего. Через полвека раны, нанесенные тобой магическому полю, затянутся сами собой.

— А сегодня? 

— А сегодня работай с тем, что есть! — Парс расхохотался и исчез. 

***  
Северус снял с полки ещё один стеклянный шар, опустил его в специальную коробку и потянулся, разминая спину. Полным ходом шла эвакуация магических ценностей из Министерства. Несколько дней назад мрачный Командор приказал Северусу выбрать сотрудников Братства, которым можно доверять, и помочь Хранителю зала Пророчеств с эвакуацией. И вот, в начале лета, когда разгар сбора трав, необходимых для зелий, когда со дня на день можно ожидать цветения папоротника, лучшие умы научно-исследовательского института во главе с его директором торчали в полупустом Министерстве. 

Хранитель — маг с длинной белой бородой и посохом, похожий на Мерлина из детских книжек — выделил каждому участок работы. Рэт, не проникшийся важностью задачи, с радостным писком носился вдоль стеллажей. Дело было не трудным, хотя к концу первого дня от бесконечного лазания по стремянке у Северуса ныло все тело. Впрочем, жаловаться не приходилось: работа авроров в соседнем, огромном, как пещера, зале, где готовили к перемещению самые разнообразные магические предметы, была и сложнее, и опаснее.

Северус поднялся на самый верх шаткой лесенки, когда из-за высокой створчатой двери раздался шум и какие-то хлопки, потом крики совсем рядом с дверью и снова громкие хлопки, напомнившие Северусу взрывы котлов. Он, чуть поколебавшись, спустился с лестницы, потянул тяжёлую створку двери, и неожиданно оказался среди поля боя. 

Непонятные хлопки оказались выстрелами, стреляли из обычных маггловских пистолетов. В зале царил полумрак — яркие электрические прожекторы были разнесены вдребезги, на полу распростерты тела в синих аврорских мантиях, к выходу отступала группа в тёмных плащах и полумасках, в руках нападавшие сжимали пистолеты. Северус готов был поклясться, что среди них были и подростки. Он оглянулся в нерешительности: авроров, держащихся на ногах, не было видно, но беглецов преследовали два дементора. С одного из мужчин слетела маска, и Северус узнал его.

— Блэк! — не помня себя, заорал он и рванулся вперёд, на ходу чертя палочкой знак заклятия:

— Авада Кедавра!

Не произошло ничего. Ничего. Ни тёплой волны магии от палочки, ни зелёного луча.

— Сириус! — Северус узнал отчаянный голос Поттера.

Блэк хрипло засмеялся и дважды выстрелил в Северуса через плечо. Пули просвистели рядом, Снейп запнулся о чьё-то мягкое тело и с размаху полетел на пол. Когда он поднялся на ноги, зал уже опустел. 

— Есть кто живой? — крикнул он.

В углу застонали. 

— Телефон, — прохрипел кто-то. 

— Что? 

— В зале Пророчеств телефон на стене, — выговорил раненый слабеющим голосом. — Вызовите подмогу. 

Северус метнулся в соседний зал. Телефон действительно висел на стене у входа. 

— Сейчас будем, — коротко сказали ему в ответ на сообщение. 

— Как чёртовы магглы! — крикнул он, швыряя на рычаг пищащую трубку, и с размаху ударил кулаком по стремянке. 

Та покачнулась и рухнула на полки, не защищенные больше заклятиями. Прозрачные шары покатились вниз, взрываясь разноцветными осколками. Вокруг Северуса стали подниматься в воздух перламутрово-белые фигуры и заговорили вразнобой, шевеля полупрозрачными губами:

— Змей впустят в железную клетку,  
Куда поместят семерых детей Короля.  
Старики выйдут из глубин ада,  
Чтобы увидеть, как умирают их дети,— изрёк бородатый предсказатель в тёмном берете.

Рядом фигура неопределённого возраста и пола завывала на кельтском, высокая женщина с хищным профилем говорила на латыни. 

Северус отступил на пару шагов, глядя, как фигуры тают в воздухе. Внезапно откуда-то с верхней полки скатился ещё один шар и звонко разбился прямо под ногами. Белёсая фигура с неестественно-увеличенными глазами оказалась нос к носу с Северусом. Он вздрогнул, услышав знакомые строки:

— Решив когда-то тёмный путь оставить,  
Вернётся к прежней доле Властелин  
И, устранив соперников, один  
Он двадцать лет страною будет править.   
Но встанет Солнце во второй декаде Льва,  
И на исходе месяца седьмого  
Его соперник возродится снова,  
Избегнув смерти год спустя едва.  
Кто раз был связан, будет связан вновь,  
И Властелина эта связь погубит.  
Герой, сменив родителей, пребудет  
В тени до срока. А щитом ему — любовь.  
И трижды в двери Властелина Жнец  
Костлявою рукою постучит.   
В раз первый Лорд без страха устоит.  
Растерзан будет средь толпы гонец.  
Промчатся годы, как единый миг,  
И, возжелав дарящий вечность Камень,  
Владыка будет ввергнут в жгучий пламень.  
Он силу сохранит, утратив лик.   
Вновь колесо Фортуна повернёт.  
Придет герой, Владыке силой равный,  
Сам смерть найдёт в последней битве славной,  
Но Властелину гибель принесёт.

— Доктор Снейп, вы целы?! 

Вопрос подбежавшего к нему аврора заставил Северуса прийти в себя и оглянуться. Хранилище наполнилось людьми, на обычные маггловские носилки грузили раненых.

— Да, да, всё в порядке, — пробормотал он. — Тех людей… нападавших задержали? 

— Им удалось скрыться, — хмуро сказал аврор. — Пророчества они разбили? 

Северус взглянул на груду осколков. 

— Теперь не имеет значения, — сказал он. — Это не самая большая наша потеря. 

***  
Выслушав доклад Нотта, Командор перевёл взгляд на Северуса. 

— Они стреляли из револьверов? — уточнил он. 

— Вроде, — ответил Северус не слишком уверенно. — Я не особенно разбираюсь в маггловском оружии, но мне приходилось видеть такое в фильмах. 

— Наверное, в детстве ты любил смотреть телевизор. 

— Нет, — сухо сказал Северус. — Тобиас пил, поэтому телевизора у нас не было. А после того, как я поступил в Хогвартс, меня перестали интересовать средства массового оболванивания магглов. Впрочем, в кино я ходил. Пару раз. Из исследовательского интереса. 

— Не сомневаюсь. Возможно, тебе следует также завести пистолет. На всякий случай. 

— Мне достаточно моей палочки. Я никогда не буду пользоваться этими железяками! — рассердился Северус. — Я всё-таки маг! 

— Для полукровки ты удивительно консервативен. Теодор, обяжи своих людей брать револьверы в то время, когда они находятся в Министерстве. Хмури уже распорядился. 

— Да, сэр. 

— Мы с Рабастаном тоже завели себе такие, — Командор фыркнул. 

— Не разумнее ли покинуть Министерство? — спросил Северус, когда Нотт ушёл. 

— Я думал над этим и решил оставить пока всё как есть. Здание удачно расположено и оборудовано всем необходимым. И потом, где, скажи на милость, я размещу такое множество людей? Охрана перевооружена, меры безопасности усилены. Мы остаёмся. 

— Руди жаловался, что служебно-розыскные химеры болеют. 

— Аластор мне ничего не говорил. 

— Ему на всех наплевать, и на людей, и на животных, — буркнул Северус. — Пока могут — служат, а сдохнут — другие найдутся. 

— Узнаю Аластора, — усмехнулся Командор. — Хорошо, переведём и химерологов, как перевезли артефакты.

— Пророчества пострадали, — заметил Северус. 

— Кому они вообще нужны? — Командор скривил губы. 

Северус кивнул. Он пребывал в нерешительности — рассказать о пророчестве или не стоит? Ему хотелось предостеречь Старшего, однако он опасался за Нарциссу. Впрочем, если не называть имени Поттера… 

— Ты хотел рассказать мне о чём-то? — прервал его размышления Командор. 

Северус вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение к своему разуму. 

— Да, — ответил он поспешно. — Одно из пророчеств разбилось прямо у моих ног. Оно касалось вас, сэр. Не знаю, помните ли вы инцидент с Дамблдором и предсказанием Сивиллы Трелони…

— Всегда ты что-нибудь да услышишь, — проворчал Командор. 

— Это серьёзно! — возмутился Северус. — В пророчестве описаны два покушения на вас — описаны в деталях, а затем говорится о третьем…

— Вдруг явился молодец, тут и сказочке конец, — закончил Командор. — Северус, они все одинаковые. 

— Я думаю, нападавшие знали об этом пророчестве. Их не интересовали артефакты, они пришли именно за ним. 

— Боги, боги! — Командор закрыл глаза ладонью. 

Северус разозлился не на шутку. 

— Я не понимаю, почему вы так легкомысленно к этому относитесь! 

Командор опустил руку. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Кто тот герой, который должен убить меня?

— Его имя не было названо, — полуправда прозвучала удивительно искренне. 

— Прекрасно. В таком случае, что я должен делать, чтобы уберечься? 

Северус запнулся. 

— Оставить власть, — сказал он тихо. 

Командор только улыбнулся. 

— Остановитесь, сэр, прошу вас, — продолжал настаивать Северус, прекрасно понимая, как мало смысла в его словах. — Вы себя погубите. 

— Это ты себя погубишь, если будешь соваться в каждую заваруху. 

— Минуточку! — возмутился Северус. — Вы сами отправили меня в зал Пророчеств! 

Томас скривил губы. 

— Накликал беду. Ты словно «глаз» тайфуна — вокруг тебя вечно что-то происходит. 

— Я представления не имел, что эти люди ворвутся в зал! 

— Ну да. С тобой только так и бывает, — иронично заметил Командор. — Я остаюсь у власти, власть остаётся в Министерстве, а что касается пророчества — буду крайне тебе признателен, если ты не станешь разглашать его содержание. 

— Не стану, — мрачно пообещал Северус. 

— Вот и славно. «Делай, что должен, и будь что будет», — так говорил мой отец. 

— Вы его очень любили, сэр? — спросил Северус, набравшись смелости. 

Командор улыбнулся и похлопал его по плечу. 

— Я его до сих пор люблю. Любовь на всю жизнь — бывает и такое.

Северус кивнул, хотя и не понимал подобных отношений: любовь до гроба казалась ему явлением куда более мифическим, чем сбывшиеся пророчества. 

Впрочем, — решил он, — любовь родителей и детей — это нечто совсем иное… наверное.

***  
— Я сражаюсь с тенями, — сказал Томас. — Тени на стене отвлекают моё внимание. Надо найти руку, которая их отбрасывает. 

Хмури вздрогнул. Командор лежал, растянувшись на кожаном диване; Хмури был уверен, что он спит. 

— Неважный выдался денёк. Как считаешь, в чём причина неуспеха операции?

Хмури промолчал. Он знал, что Командора не интересует его мнение: он проговаривает ситуацию вслух, чтобы найти решение проблемы. 

Операция по ликвидации подпольной типографии, тщательно подготовленная и державшаяся в строгом секрете, неожиданно провалилась. Авроры не нашли ни людей, ни станков — только обрывки пергамента и пятна краски на полу. 

— Об операции знали лишь несколько человек, — всё же решился заговорить Хмури. — Мы проверили всех, даже эльфов, убиравших мусор после совещания. 

Томас пошевелился, укладываясь на кожаных подушках. 

— Одним из самых неприятных мне слов является «сомнение». «Колебание», «нерешительность», «двойное дно»… «поражение». Вот что оно означает для меня — «поражение». Когда я не уверен в ситуации, это значит, что я допустил ошибку в своих действиях; если я не уверен в человеке, который рядом со мной — я допустил ошибку в выборе. Но как быть, если не сомневаться? Разве можно доверять людям безоговорочно?

— Нет, — ответил Хмури. 

— Именно. И вот я вынужден тратить время на сомнения. Как фениксовцы узнали о готовящемся рейде? — Командор замолчал, будто ожидая ответа, потом продолжил: 

— Объяснение такой проницательности нетрудно отыскать — они были заранее осведомлены. И явно не в первый раз. Короче говоря, Аластор, я подозреваю, что противник располагает точной информацией о наших намерениях. Твоя задача — выяснить источник этих сведений. 

— Я постараюсь, мой Командор.

— Вот ещё одно слово, которого я не люблю. Ты не постараешься — ты сделаешь, Аластор. 

— Так точно, сэр! — Хмури вскочил. — Прошу прощения, сэр!

— Я допустил ошибку и по отношению к тебе, — Томас спустил ноги с дивана. Хмури стоял навытяжку, по его изуродованному лицу катился пот. — Я лишил тебя части твоих способностей, когда заставил тебя принять гейс. Я снимаю его. 

Здоровый глаз Хмури расширился. 

— Позвольте мне вызвать доктора Маккехта прямо сейчас, — сказал он умоляюще. 

— В этом нет необходимости. 

Через полчаса глава аврората покинул кабинет Командора. Казалось, он сбросил десяток лет. Сняв гейс, Томас будто сломал плотину; теперь освободившаяся энергия переполняла Хмури, выплёскиваясь в слишком резких, порывистых движениях. 

Охотничьего пса спустили со сворки, и он готов был затравить любого зверя.

***  
Томас внимательно посмотрел на женщину, в нерешительности остановившуюся на пороге его кабинета. 

— Входите, прошу вас. 

Бетельгейзе доложил о приходе Ифигении Уизли десять минут назад. Авроры не желали её впускать, что было неудивительно, учитывая прошлое посетительницы, однако она продолжала настаивать на личной встрече с Командором с присущей ей спокойной, полной достоинства неотступностью, пока начальник охраны не сдался наконец и не связался с Бетельгейзе. Томас согласился на встречу без колебаний. Он был уверен в своих силах и знал, что справится с женщиной, если той вздумается на него напасть, к тому же ему было интересно заглянуть в её сознание — он давно хотел поглядеть на работу Фу Манчу, так сказать, изнутри. 

Ифигения Уизли поклонилась в ответ на приветствие и благосклонно приняла приглашение сесть. Белый отложной воротничок оттенял чёрную ткань её скромного платья, синие глаза глядели холодно и ясно. 

— Желаете что-нибудь выпить? 

— Нет, — ответила Ифигения без запинки, глядя Командору в лицо. 

«Интересно, она понимает, что моё уродство — её рук дело?» — подумал Томас. 

Он прощупал её разум, коснувшись только поверхности и избегая пока проникать глубже, и обнаружил какое-то решение, которое она твёрдо намеревалась исполнить и которое причиняло ей боль, несмотря на уверенность в собственной правоте. 

— Расскажите мне всё, — сказал он мягко. 

 

— Боюсь, вы можете посчитать, что мною движут личные мотивы — неприязнь к мужу или ссора с ним. Уверяю вас, это не так. Я люблю Перси и никогда не причинила бы ему вред, если бы не… 

— Если бы не что? — Томас уже знал ответ. 

— Если бы он не предал вас. 

— Вы полагаете, что ваш муж работает на Орден Феникса? — уточнил Томас. 

— Я совершенно в этом уверена, — Ифигения Уизли выглядела спокойной, лишь на её лбу проступила испарина, выдавая, как нелегко ей приходится. — Я случайно прочитала одно из писем на его рабочем столе. Перси совершил ошибку, зашифровав его. Если бы не это, я бы не стала читать. Я неплохой математик, но, сидя дома с ребёнком, нахожу мало работы для ума, а тут передо мной оказался красивый сложный шифр…

— Вы не устояли перед искушением, — кивнул Томас. — Как человек, имевший когда-то возможность пренебречь политикой во имя науки, я вас прекрасно понимаю. 

— Благодарю вас, сэр. Это было сообщение о том, что в некую типографию собирается с проверкой ревизионная комиссия. Я не слишком хорошо разбираюсь в делах департамента Перси и, повторюсь, если бы сообщение не было зашифровано, не обратила бы на него внимания. Через два дня один из коллег Перси обедал в нашем доме; за столом он рассказывал, что сотрудников Министерства вызывают в аврорат и проверяют там с Веритасерумом — ищут осведомителя Ордена Феникса, выдавшего информацию о готовящемся рейде в подпольную типографию. 

— Уизли не присутствовал при обсуждении операции, — сказал Томас. — Это не его вопрос. 

— В тот вечер он работал в своём кабинете. Он часто развлекает Артура с помощью «удлинителя ушей» — эту игрушку подарили ему братья до их разрыва. Теперь я думаю, что никакого разрыва не было. 

— Он назвал ребёнка именем отца? 

— В честь короля Артура, сэр. 

— Ну, разумеется, — Томас улыбнулся, и Ифигения всё-таки вздрогнула. 

— Что с ним будет? — спросил она. 

— У нас не так уж много вариантов. 

— Он был так добр ко мне, — женщина опустила глаза. 

— Хотите работать в Министерстве? Нам нужны шифровальщики. 

— У меня маленький ребёнок, сэр, и теперь мне придётся растить его одной. Однако ваше предложение чрезвычайно лестно. Я непременно обдумаю его. 

Ифигения поклонилась и вышла. 

— Как я мог быть таким доверчивым? — задумчиво сказал Томас на следующий день, когда Хмури явился доложить об аресте Уизли. — Невероятно. Я даже ни разу не проверил его мысли. Не думал, что этот… — он запнулся, подбирая слово, — что этот офисный мышонок отважится встречаться со мной, смотреть мне в глаза и всё это время работать на моих врагов. Вы нашли подтверждение его вины? 

— Да, сэр. Он уничтожал все письма, которые могли выдать его, однако нашим экспертам удалось найти в камине кучку золы и, применив закон Влияния, восстановить текст сожжённого документа. Там было очередное задание, сэр, подготовка побега одного из заключённых, специалиста по ядам. К сожалению, подписи на письме не оказалось, написано оно было Унифицированным Быстропишущим Пером, так по почерку отправителя установить не удастся. Также при обыске в столе Уизли нашли портключ в виде дохлого шмеля. 

— Вы его опробовали? 

— Не успели, сэр. Аврор, который обнаружил портключ, выронил его прямо под ноги Уизли, и тот его растоптал. Досадная оплошность. 

— Должностное преступление! — рявкнул Томас. — Аврор роняет улику под ноги арестованному, и вы верите, что это простая халатность? Я вижу здесь умысел! Немедленно арестуйте и допросите его. 

— Он на хорошем счету, — замялся Хмури. 

— Аластор, вы больны? — осведомился Томас. 

— Он не может быть на стороне Ордена, сэр! 

— Кто это был? 

— Рудольф Лестрэндж. 

«Какая удача!» — Томас едва не произнёс этого вслух. 

— Арестуй его, но не допрашивай, — сказал он тоном ниже. — Помести его в хорошую камеру и не подпускай к ней дементоров. Я сам с ним поговорю. Да, сделай это аккуратно, чтобы слухи не разошлись. Ты прав, Руди не может работать на Орден, однако у меня есть к нему некоторые претензии, и сейчас выдался удобный случай решить все вопросы раз и навсегда. Не бери никого на его место, потом он продолжит работу в аврорате. 

— Да, сэр. Разрешите исполнять? 

— Исполняй. И не вздумай трогать миссис Уизли.

Хмури снова замялся. 

— Опять осложнения? — Томас почувствовал, что его охватывает гнев. 

— Она умерла, сэр. Выпала из окна. 

— Как вы допустили такое? 

— Мы не думали, что она так поступит, сэр. Ведь она сама донесла на мужа. 

— Вы вообще никогда не думаете, — сказал Томас с досадой. — Прав Северус. Куда теперь деть ребёнка? Я не могу его бросить, он правнук Септимуса. 

— В приют для детей «стерильных», — предложил Хмури. 

Томас бросил на него недобрый взгляд. 

Впрочем, долго думать ему не пришлось — тем же вечером проблема ребёнка разрешилась. Сотрудница аврората, присматривавшая за мальчиком, вошла в детскую и обнаружила двух совершенно одинаковых молодых людей, которые кормили ребёнка пончиками. 

«Что вы тут делаете?» — спросила она, растерявшись. 

«Плюшками балуемся, — мирно ответил один из юношей. — Не хотите одну?» 

Женщина, окончательно переставшая соображать, взяла пончик, который тут же превратился в огромный рот и наполнил комнату фиолетовым дымом. Когда дым рассеялся, рыжие негодяи исчезли; вместе с ними пропал маленький Артур Уизли. 

***  
Томас расстегнул френч и сбросил его на стул. Расстеленная кровать ждала его; спать не хотелось, но сон был необходим для того, чтобы сохранять ясность рассудка в течение следующего дня. Он и так затянул вечер до самого утра. 

На горизонте брезжила заря. Томас коснулся шторы, собираясь опустить её и замер: узкая бледно-розовая полоска над чёрными кронами деревьев превратилась в гребень волны, сверкающей, как лезвие ножа; она взметнулась в поднебесье и обрушилась на сад, затопив его солёной водой, каждая капля которой сияла собственным светом и имела собственный цвет. 

Из сумятицы невероятных красок, звуков и запахов поднимались образы, словно вулканические острова из морских волн. Восприятие деталей обострилось, каждая вещь в комнате пела; голоса сливаясь в единый вибрирующий хор. Секунды растягивались, оставляя в воздухе длинные золотые полосы. 

Томас опустился в кресло, принимая видение. 

Он увидел Барта или, скорее, почувствовал себя Бартом. Он явственно мог ощущать смятение старого соратника. Сомнение, горечь, страх и какое-то предательское решение клокотали в его душе, как зелье в котле. Томас увидел обстановку кабинета Барта — тот опустился на колени перед большим камином, бросил горсть летучего пороха и произнёс:

— «Приют Шмеля»!

Видение отпустило Томаса. Он согнулся в своем кресле, тяжело дыша.

— Ты давно подозревал это, — сказал Змей.

Отец промолчал.

Томас закричал от ярости, вскочил и одним махом смёл на пол громоздившиеся на прикроватном столике пузырьке. Когда в спальню вбежала охрана, он стоял у окна, за которым всё ещё занимался медленный земной рассвет и царапал стекло согнутыми, как когти, пальцами. 

— Я ничего не буду делать, — сказал он. — Пусть они сами роют себе могилу. Я устал. 

Охранники почтительно моргали. В дымоходе скрёбся северный ветер, шипел, извивался, фыркал золой. Охранник разжёг погасший огонь и вышел, за ним последовали остальные. Огненный змей пополз по яблоневым поленьям, насмешливо выставляя раздвоённый язычок. 

Отец молчал, и этого было не изменить. 

***  
В «Приюте Шмеля» Альбус Дамблдор подрагивающими руками закрыл Книгу Отражений и передал её Нарциссе. Та благоговейно приняла книгу и заперла её в футляре.

— Теперь осталось лишь намекнуть мистеру Краучу, что Командор открыл сезон охоты на него. Эти пауки сами будут пожирать друг друга. Ваш мальчик сможет победить Зло, — старик устало улыбнулся.

Нарцисса лишь плотнее сжала губы; тревога омрачала её лицо. 

— Вам пора, миссис Малфой, — мягко сказал Дамблдор. — Охрана не должна застать вас здесь. 

Женщина вздрогнула, поспешно взяла портключ, который протянул ей Квиррелл, и исчезла. 

***  
— Северус, как хорошо, что ты пришёл! 

Нарцисса коснулась его щеки губами. Теперь приветственный поцелуй давался ей легко и непринуждённо. Северус помнил, как чопорно она держалась с ним когда-то, и это вселяло в него надежду — не слишком сильную, но достаточную, чтобы не терять интерес к игре. 

— Это тебе, — Северус преподнёс Нарциссе ветку поющих орхидей.

Мисс Рудольф объяснила ему, что большинство женщин питают необъяснимую слабость к живым цветам. Разумеется, она не думала, что Северус использует эти сведения для того, чтобы произвести впечатление на другую женщину. 

Нарцисса издала радостное восклицание, и совесть Северуса мгновенно умолкла. 

— Какая прелесть! 

— Если ты поставишь её в воду, она, возможно, споёт, — Северус посмотрел на цветок с некоторым сомнением — орхидея отличалась капризным нравом. 

Однако его опасения оказались напрасны. Едва Нарцисса опустила ветку в поднесённую эльфом вазу, цветы замурлыкали простенький, но приятный мотивчик. 

— Они очаровательны, — Нарцисса заулыбалась. — Это так мило с твоей стороны! 

Северус прокашлялся. Чтобы вырвать цветок из цепких пальчиков мадам Анселли, хранительницы оранжерей «Братства», ему пришлось сослаться на необходимость использования орхидеи в неком эксперименте. 

«Возможно, эксперимент удастся», — подумал он, усаживаясь в кресло напротив Нарциссы. 

— Люциуса нет? 

— Он уехал по делам. 

— Как жаль! — сказал Северус лицемерно. — Я рассчитывал его повидать. 

Нарцисса взмахнула светлыми ресницами — дескать, «да, очень жаль», потом улыбнулась — «но мы обойдёмся и без него». 

— Не желаешь бренди? — сказала она. — Сегодня очень холодный день. Морозы наступили так внезапно! 

«Холод в январе? Действительно, сюрприз», — едва не сорвалось у Северуса, но он успел прикусить язык и ответил светским тоном: 

— С удовольствием. В самом деле, черто… очень холодно. 

Нарцисса наполнила тонкостенный бокал красновато-коричневой жидкостью.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь в одном деле. 

Северус откинулся в кресле. Ну конечно. Размечтался, идиот.   
— Я всегда рад тебе помочь. 

— Мальчики увлеклись прикладной теуматургией. 

— Собрались в аврорат? — Северус усмехнулся. 

— Им просто интересно. И потом, законы прикладной теуматургии используют не только в судебной медицине. 

— С их помощью можно превращать свинец в настоящее, немагическое золото или использовать закон Разлада и заставить целое полчище врагов перебить друг друга, — подхватил Северус. 

— Вижу, ты и сам когда-то увлекался этой дисциплиной, — рассмеялась Нарцисса. — Мальчишки всегда мечтают о таких вещах. 

— Я-то как раз собирался стать аврором. 

— Может быть, ты порекомендуешь им хороший учебник? 

— Нет ничего лучше старого доброго Мидаса Фригийского, он есть в хогвартской библиотеке. Теуматургией всё же лучше заниматься с наставником. 

— Сейчас это невозможно, — Нарцисса вздохнула и указала на фарфоровое блюдо, на котором лежало одинокое яблоко. — Хочешь? 

— Спасибо, я не голоден. 

— Возьми, — настаивала она. 

Северус протянул руку. Едва пальцы коснулись прохладной кожуры, комната расплылась перед его глазами, размазавшись в длинное пятно; холод и мрак охватили его, затем это ощущение исчезло, так же стремительно, как появилось, полумрак гостиной Малфоев сменился ясным солнечным светом. Северус протянул руку, опёрся о какой-то предмет, которого ещё не разглядел, и вскинул голову, пытаясь побороть тошноту. 

— Здравствуй, мой мальчик, —промолвил Дамблдор, поднимаясь ему навстречу. — Добро пожаловать в «Приют Шмеля». 

Кто-то поддержал Северуса, взяв его за локоть. Он повернул голову и встретился глазами с Квирреллом. Сиял натёртый воском паркет, матовый блеск серебряных безделушек перекликался с ледяными узорами на оконных стёклах. На стенах не было ни одного портрета: должно быть, авроры решили пресечь всякую возможность сообщения Дамблдора с окружающим миром. 

— Ловко, — сказал он, оправляясь от изумления. — А что если сюда войдёт кто-нибудь из охраны? 

— Не войдёт, — успокоил его Дамблдор. — Я наложил на дверь чары Рассеяния; авроры смотрят на дверь, не осознавая, что она перед ними и не испытывая желания войти. 

— Прикладная теуматургия, — кивнул Северус. 

— И кое-какие секреты потомственных магов, — подмигнул Дамблдор.

— Значит, молодые Малфои тоже здесь бывают? 

— Очень редко. Я стараюсь как можно реже… принимать гостей. Риск всё-таки слишком велик. 

— Альбус, вы великолепны, — серьёзно сказал Северус. 

— Ты слишком добр ко мне. Я принесу чаю. К сожалению, мне не разрешают пользоваться услугами домовых эльфов. 

Дамблдор поднялся и вышел из комнаты, подметая паркет полами старомодной мантии. Северус повернулся к Квирреллу. 

— А как вам удалось сюда пробраться, Квиринус? 

— Я здесь живу. Я секретарь Альбуса. 

— Понятно, — Северус поднял бровь. 

— Секретарь, и больше ничего, — Квиррелл посмотрел с укоризной. 

— Должно быть, у вас много работы, — съехидничал Северус. 

— Хватает. Альбус начал писать мемуары. 

— Ему есть что вспомнить. 

— Ты прав, — дружелюбно отозвался Дамблдор. В руках он держал заварочный чайник; чайник с кипятком и блюдо с печеньем парили рядом. — Боюсь, однако, что книга выйдет невесёлой. — Он вздохнул, бросив беглый взгляд в окно. — Я привык проводить Рождество в Хогвартсе. Странно было встречать его вдвоём. 

— Было бы из-за чего горевать, — сказал Северус. — Эти праздники — пустая трата времени. Все пьют, обжираются и делают вид, будто им весело, а вокруг толкаются люди, которых почти не помнишь или которые за год успели надоесть тебе до тошноты. 

— Мой мальчик, так нельзя. Не беги от людей, иначе ты рискуешь закончить жизнь в полном одиночестве. 

— Только не надо меня поучать. Это вы сидите под замком, не я. Интересно, каким чудом вы вообще выбрались? — Северус с любопытством посмотрел на Дамблдора. 

— Это наш с Томом маленький секрет, — лукаво сказал тот. 

— Как вам угодно. 

Дамблдор разлил чай по чашкам. 

— Квиринус, не мог бы ты оставить нас ненадолго? Нам нужно поговорить наедине. Да, Северус, я выбрался, но сижу под замком, как ты справедливо заметил, и это очень неудобно. 

— Человеку, имевшему дерзость покуситься на жизнь министра магии, могли причинить гораздо больше неудобств. 

— Министр магии и сам поступил так же по отношению к своему предшественнику. 

— Тот остался жив. 

— Тогда Томас Снейп был иным. 

— Но даже тогда вы отказались поддержать его. 

— Я знал, чем кончатся его проекты. 

— Вы не провидец. Вы могли только предполагать. 

— Но я оказался прав. 

— Вы сделали всё, чтобы оказаться правым. 

Дамблдор склонил голову. 

— Возможно, я совершил ошибку. Впрочем, сожаления теперь бессмысленны, как это всегда и бывает с сожалениями. История с доктором Никодемусом ужасна. Его жену отпустили? 

— Нет. Сейчас никого не отпускают. Почему вы не вытащили Персиваля Уизли? Ведь я предупреждал Люциуса. Я так рисковал, отправляя записку — и всё зря! 

— Мы опоздали.

— Как обычно.

— Что с ним? Нельзя устроить ему побег?

— С того света не убежишь, — угрюмо ответил Северус. — Когда его начали пытать, он отравился. Он носил перстень с ядом. Поворачиваешь камень в кабошоне, и отравленная игла втыкается в руку. Мгновенная смерть. Надо бы и мне такой завести… впрочем, теперь это будет подозрительно. Очень разумный был парень этот Уизли. Избавил себя от лишних страданий, и ничего не сказал. Я провёл бессонную ночь, когда узнал, что его взяли. 

— Перси не выдал бы тебя.

— Откуда вы знаете? Вас никогда не пытали. На третьи сутки все начинают говорить, уж вы мне поверьте. 

— Не все. 

— Возможно, но мне такие случаи неизвестны, — Северус закрыл глаза. — Я больше не чувствую себя в безопасности. 

— Командор…

— Кроме него есть и другие. Если бы он один противостоял магическому миру, то не протянул бы и дня, невзирая ни на какие пророчества. Кстати, о Пророчествах. Мне удалось услышать текст. А Малфои его слышали? 

— Почти весь. 

— Вы обманули их. Вы всех обманываете. 

— Я прочёл Гарри Пророчество целиком, без купюр. 

— Ему шестнадцать и у него нет мозгов. И он наверняка не верит, что вправду умрёт. 

— Он очень храбрый мальчик. Настоящий герой. 

— Верю. Настоящий гриффиндорец. 

— В твоих устах это звучит как оскорбление. Но мы вынуждены пожертвовать одним, чтобы спасти многих, он это понимает. Мысль о необходимости этой жертвы мучительна, однако я не могу изменить ситуацию. Если бы дело касалось меня, я отдал бы свою жизнь без колебаний и страха. Будь сейчас другое время, Гарри бы закончил школу, женился…

— Родил семерых детей… Вы правы, лучше смерть. 

Дамблдор улыбнулся. 

— Как это похоже на тебя, Северус. Ты очень несчастлив? 

От неожиданности Северус ответил грубее, чем намеревался: 

— Да уж посчастливей вас. Если и вы, и Малфои, и наш маленький герой знали о Пророчестве, зачем понадобилось нападать на Министерство? 

— Мы рассчитывали раздобыть несколько артефактов. 

— Командор был прав, — пробормотал Северус. 

— Ты рассказал ему о Пророчестве? 

— Он не знает имени Избранного, — уклонился от ответа Северус. — Хороший чай. 

— Дарджилинг первого сбора. Возможно, ты будешь время от времени навещать меня, хотя бы ради того, чтобы вместе выпить чашечку. 

— Я буду навещать вас всякий раз, как вам понадоблюсь, — Северус встал. 

Дамблдор протянул ему руку; ухоженная белая кисть была покрыта старческой «гречкой». Северус ответил на пожатие. Альбус на миг задержал его ладонь в своей. 

— Ты не держишь на меня зла за то, что я заманил тебя сюда против твоей воли, без предупреждения?

— Нет. Я на вашей стороне, — ответил Северус. 

***  
Обратный переход оказался ещё более неприятным. 

Нарцисса принесла Северусу воды, и это несколько утешило его; он даже слегка преувеличил свою слабость, чтобы дать Нарциссе повод похлопотать над ним. Она охотно подыгрывала Северусу; это доставляло ему удовольствие и в то же время злило: он чувствовал, что его покупают. 

— Как поживает твой заместитель? — спросила Нарцисса, усаживаясь напротив. 

— Не думаю, что ему нравится в Азкабане. 

— Ах, бедный доктор Николемус! 

— Никодемус. 

— Разумеется. Но я имела в виду другого; точнее, другую. 

— Мисс Рудольф? 

— Да. Женщине, наверное, тяжело работать на такой должности.

— Почему? — удивился Северус. — Эмма — прекрасный специалист. 

— Но ведь дело не только в служебных обязанностях, — Нарцисса скромно опустила ресницы. — Женщине приходится сталкиваться с разными слухами; говорят, к примеру, будто у вас какие-то отношения — конечно же, это неправда. 

Нарцисса чуть повысила голос к концу фразы, и та прозвучала вопросом вместо утверждения. В соседней комнате затопали и загомонили; в гостиную ввалились мальчишки, избавив Северуса от необходимости отвечать. 

— …Так и отлетел! — хвастливо говорил Драко. — Никакой реакции, даром, что аврор. 

Увидев гостя, они мгновенно замолчали. Северус отметил прожжённую мантию Поттера и резаную рану на щеке Драко. 

— Мальчики, вам следует быть осторожнее на тренировках! — Нарцисса поспешно подошла к сыновьям, пытаясь заслонить их. — Не стоит принимать всерьёз эти ролевые игры, по крайней мере, не говорите о них за пределами площадки, вас могут неправильно понять. Драко, что ты с собой сделал? Пойдём, я залечу твою ссадину. Северус, приятно было повидаться. 

Северус поднялся и, попрощавшись, направился к камину. 

— Доктор Снейп! — окликнул его Поттер. 

— Да? Что тебе нужно?

Мальчишка облизнул губы. 

— Я хотел сказать, что ошибался насчёт вас, — выговорил он наконец.

Северус поднял бровь. 

— Дамб… один человек, которого лучше не называть, сказал, что я могу доверять вам. 

— Прекрасно, — ответил Северус. — Ты действительно можешь мне доверять, но на этом и остановимся. Я не планировал заключать тебя в дружеские объятия. 

Поттер кивнул с явным облегчением: никакие слова Дамблдора не могли устранить старую неприязнь. Северус шагнул к камину. Гарри снова остановил его. 

— Там, в Министерстве... Вы узнали нас, да? 

— Конечно. 

— Вы сказали маме? 

— Она не знала, что вы участвовали в нападении? 

— Нет. Это была наша первая операция. 

— Скажешь сам. Это не моё дело, — Северус испытующе взглянул на мальчика. — Как тебе понравилось убивать? 

— Я не… — Поттер нахмурился. — Как вы можете обвинять нас в этом? Мы просто защищаемся. В Азкабане не хватает камер, в одиночках теперь сидят компаниями. Но вас я убивать не собирался, — добавил он серьёзно. — Хотя Сириус говорит, врага надо уничтожать раз и навсегда. 

— Он хорошо себя чувствует? — отрывисто спросил Северус. 

— Не очень, — Гарри приоткрыл рот. 

— Какая жалость. Такой великодушный, добродетельный человек! Если с ним что-нибудь случится, это будет большая потеря для общества. Вы уж его берегите. 

Северус бросил в пламя горсть дымолётного порошка и шагнул в камин, оставив озадаченного Поттера хлопать глазами ему вслед. 

***  
Северус перевернул страницу и сладко потянулся. После утреннего визита в Снейп-мэнор и ревизии институтских отчётов он решил дать себе вечер отдыха, устроился с книгой в мягком кресле в гостиной и зачитался до ночи. Удобное кресло, хорошая книга и бутылка «Огдена» — что ещё нужно для счастья? 

Потревоженный Рэт, задремавший было на плече хозяина, крепко уцепился за складки мантии и завертел головкой, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь. Северус потянулся погладить зверушку, но и сам насторожился: в соседней комнате послышались шаги. Он успел подняться, когда дверь с размаху отворилась, и в комнату вошёл Ранкорн, а за ним ещё четверо авроров в форменных мантиях.

— Что происходит? — гневно спросил Северус.

— Главное управление аврората, — басисто отрекомендовался Ранкорн, стараясь не смотреть Северусу в глаза.

«Ну, если это розыгрыш Руди Лестрейнджа!..» — успел подумать Северус, когда увидел старшего автора Долиша. Тот не торопясь вошёл вслед за своими подчинёнными, оглядел Северуса с головы до ног цепкими бесцветными глазами и отчеканил:

— Вы арестованы, доктор Снейп. Начинайте обыск, господа.

Северус почти физически почувствовал торжество, владевшее в этот момент старшим автором. Рэт злобно заверещал. Северус заметил недобрый прищур Долиша, сгрёб бьющего крыльями вампирчика и затолкал себе за пазуху.

— Поправьте меня, если я ошибусь, — сказал он. — Для того чтобы арестовать кого-нибудь, нужен ордер. Или со вчерашнего дня всё переменилось? 

Глаза Долиша сузились. 

— Ордер есть, — сказал он и протянул Северусу пергамент. 

— Он подписан Аластором Хмури, — заметил Северус. 

— И этого достаточно. 

Северус пожал плечами. 

— Подождите секунду. 

— Что вы делаете? — рявкнул Долиш, глядя, как Северус тянется за банкой с летучим порохом. 

— Хочу связаться с Командором. Нельзя?

— Нет! 

— Он знает, что Хмури подписал ордер на мой арест? 

Долиш замялся. 

— Лестрэндж знает, — сказал он неуверенно. 

Северус понял, что на сей раз неприятность, в которую он попал, с полным правом можно назвать смертельно серьёзной. Он лихорадочно перебирал в голове свои возможности.

— Вы можете собрать вещи, — сказал Ранкорн, кивнув на дверь в спальню. — И учтите, мы очертили все здание антиаппарационным контуром.

Северус кивнул. В душе он был готов был расцеловать Ранкорна, для спасения ему хватит и полминуты в одиночестве. Едва войдя в спальню, он бросился к телефону, моля всех мойр, чтобы Командор оказался на месте.

— Северус? — удивился Командор на другом конце провода.

— За мной пришли, — быстро сказал Северус, оглядываясь на авроров, входивших в двери.

— Позови старшего по званию, — быстро сориентировался Командор.

— Старший аврор Долиш, это вас, — позвал Северус почти ласково.

Долиш смерил Снейпа-младшего убийственным взглядом, но трубку взял.

— Старший аврор Долиш слушает, — и после паузы, — мой Командор, я исполняю приказ Аластора Хмури арестовать доктора Снейпа!

Долиш снова замолчал, прижимая трубку к уху, потом обернулся к Ранкорну:

— Командор требует к телефону следующего по званию.

Ранкорн неловко взял трубку, послушал, осторожно положил её на рычажки. Потом он одним движением выхватил волшебную палочку:

— Petrificus Totalus!

Долиш свалился на ковёр. Ранкорн наклонился и вынул палочку из его руки. 

— Командор поручил мне командование отрядом, — пояснил он обескураженным аврорам. Приносим вам извинения, доктор Снейп, — он церемонно склонил голову перед Северусом. 

Примолкшие авроры гуськом вышли из квартиры, и только тогда Северус спохватился — оглоушенный Долиш так и остался валяться на ковре его спальни. Северус налил себе стакан воды, жадно выпил, потом подошёл к бывшему старшему аврору и брезгливо потыкал его носком ботинка. Тяжело вздохнул.

— Ennervate!

Долиш, не открывая глаз, застонал.

— Так понравилось в моих комнатах, что даже в себя не торопишься приходить, — раздражённо пробормотал Северус, схватил с подоконника вазу, выкинул из нее полуувядший букет и окатил не слишком свежей водой незадачливого аврора.

Долиш замер и как будто перестал дышать. Северус взглянул на букет с сомнением. Цветы принесла Эмма. Работа наложила неизгладимый отпечаток на её вкусы: в вазе вполне мог отказаться надмогильник анчаристый, корни которого, соприкасаясь с водой, превращали её в смертельный яд. 

— Долиш? — он наклонился над аврором. 

Тот внезапно открыл глаза и бросился на него, распрямившись, как пружина. 

— Твою мать! — вскрикнул Северус и швырнул в него вазой. 

Долиш уклонился. Ваза ударилась о стену и рассыпалась дождем осколков.

— Сидеть! — рявкнул Северус, не на шутку испугавшись — Долиш казался невменяемым. 

Аврор послушно шлёпнулся на пол, потом, сообразив, что сделал, вскочил снова. 

— Не советую, — сказал Северус, с трудом удерживаясь от ухмылки. — Командор ведь может приказать убить вас. 

— Это нечестно! — неожиданно обиделся аврор. 

— Я такой — нечестный, — сообщил Северус ласково. — Могу и ниже пояса ударить, и под жопу пнуть. Чего я не могу — так это дать себя скрутить и пойти в тюрьму, как послушная овечка.

— Будь ты проклят! — прошипел Долиш.

— И вам крепкого здоровья, — отозвался Северус. — Избавьте меня от своего присутствия, будьте так любезны. 

— Мои брюки промокли, — сказал Долиш хмуро. — Я не могу выйти в таком виде. Отдайте мою палочку.

— Её забрал Ранкорн. 

— Тогда... Тогда, может быть, высушите мою одежду? — В голосе Долиша проскользнули просительные ноты. 

— Ладно, — согласился Северус. — Excoquo! 

Долиш взвыл. 

— Что ещё?!

— Вы меня ошпарили! — аврор судорожно расстегнул ширинку и сбросил брюки на пол.

На ткани расползались дыры, на бёдрах Долиша — красные пятна. 

— Прошу прощения. Я всё ещё немного нервничаю, — сказал Северус без особого сожаления. 

— Мрлн, — Долиш зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Ннвжу!

— Взаимно. Сейчас я дам вам мазь, а потом можете убираться. 

— Бз брк? 

— Штаны я тоже найду. Кругом расходы! — посетовал Северус. — Кругом убытки! Моя любимая ваза! Букет Эммы! Штаны для вас! Честное слово, Долиш, вы у меня в долгу. 

Тот потрогал пальцем вздувающийся на колене волдырь и тихо застонал. Северус отвернулся от несчастного и щёлкнул пальцами, вызывая эльфа для уборки.

— Ей-Ллеу, доктор Снейп, сэр, — заверещала сморщенная эльфийка, едва появившись в комнате, — это совершенно супротив приличий. Совершенно супротив. Ежели вам, мистер, угодно разгуливать без штанов перед доктором и выставлять себя напоказ, то это ваше дело, а только я такого срама тут ещё не видывала, — эльфийка, злобно махнув лапкой, уничтожила остатки вазы. 

Багровый Долиш попытался прикрыться салфеткой. 

— Всё в порядке, Джанет, — Северус бросил аврору свои старые брюки. — Убирай осколки и отправляйся по своим делам. 

— Вот, значит, как! Уйти и оставить вас тут двоих, когда этот без штанов? А что люди-то подумают? 

— Ничего они не подумают, маленькая ты извращенка, — Северус отвернулся. 

— Похоже, вы ведёте бурную сексуальную жизнь, — Долиш, ухмыляясь, оделся. 

— Старая дура убирала лабораторию и упала в котёл с Амортенцией. Домовикам это вредно, у них появляются всякие мысли…

— Мысли — это вообще вредно, — согласился аврор. 

— Я хочу узнать причину, по которой Аластор хотел меня арестовать, — Северус поглядел Долишу в глаза. 

— Бросьте свои штучки с легилименцией, — посоветовал тот. — Всем аврорам поставили защитный блок. Что касается причины, спросите о ней у Хмури. 

— Кто-то написал на меня донос? 

Выражение лица Долиша не изменилось, но Северус понял, что угадал. 

— Кто?

— У вас много друзей, — сказал аврор с иронией. — И длинный язык в придачу. Обнаглели от безнаказанности, вот и всё; если бы вы не ходили в любимчиках Командора, вы никогда бы не посмели так себя вести. 

— Я не откровенничаю с людьми, подобными вам, — ответил Северус резко. 

Кому и где он мог сказать лишнего? Даже в разговорах с Дамблдором и Малфоями он отзывался о режиме достаточно сдержанно, и лишь с Командором бывал откровенен. Может быть, Командор решил его немного припугнуть? Это было бы в его духе — использовать Долиша втёмную, а затем избавиться от него. Кто ещё? Линкей? Руди? 

Северус лихорадочно перебирал в памяти встречи и разговоры. Он поклялся себе, что отныне станет держать язык за зубами, но в глубине души понимал, что нарушит клятву: когда его чувства бывали всерьёз задеты, даже слизеринское воспитание не могло удержать его от вспышек ярости или сарказма, о чём он потом всякий раз сожалел. Им овладело чувство собственной уязвимости, вслед за ним пришёл гнев, однако на этот раз Северус смог подавить его. 

— Не думал, что Хмури усомнится в моей лояльности Командору из-за какого-то доноса. 

Долиш опустил светлые, яростные глаза. 

Лучше бы его убили, — подумал Северус. — Он не простит мне своего унижения. 

— Мы все играем в опасные игры, — сказал он больше себе, чем Долишу. 

— Вы, может, и играете. Я работаю. 

— Вы больше не аврор. 

— А это не вам решать, — отрезал Долиш. Он уже полностью оправился от смущения и восстановил самообладание. — Я только выполнял приказ. 

— Уходите! — Северус распахнул дверь заклинанием. 

Долиш вышел, прихрамывая. 

Северус выпустил помятого и злого Рэта, не раздеваясь, лёг на неразобранную постель. Он не думал, что Хмури повторит попытку — по крайней мере, пока не получит доказательств вины Северуса, — но не сомневался, что теперь за его передвижениями будут следить и, вероятно, перлюстрировать почту. Прервать сношения с Орденом Феникса он тоже не мог. 

Против своей воли Северус испытывал глубочайший страх. 

***  
Совещание длилось уже шестой час. Все падали от усталости, один Томас, накачавшийся тонизирующим зельями, был свеж и полон сил. Потом ему предстояло расплатиться за эту свежесть несколькими часами жестокой мигрени и упадком сил, но никто, кроме Северуса, этого не увидит. 

Утро выдалось безоблачным. Когда Командор отправился на запланированную несколько дней назад встречу с представителями Гринготтса, его не мучили дурные предчувствия. Да и никто не мог ожидать, что гоблины выступят с требованиями, которые фактически ставили магов в зависимое положение. 

Гоблин ожидал ответа на свой ультиматум, вызывающе заложив два пальца за отворот бархатного зелёного сюртучка с золотыми пуговицами; он едва доставал Командору до пояса, однако смотрел на величайшего мага Британии с крайней надменностью. 

«Как этот предводитель нового восстания гоблинов не похож на своих свирепых и кровожадных предшественников! Впрочем, внешние перемены не отразились на внутренней сути», — подумал Томас.

— Почему они это делают? — Рабастан ожесточенно развернул пергамент с требованиями гоблинов, едва не порвав его пополам. 

— Гордость, — ответил Томас. — Амбиции. Алчность. Они делают это потому, что могут, вот и всё. 

— Все члены правления Гринготтса, — с отвращением сказал Рабастан. — Все подписались. 

— Если говорить откровенно, наши дела нехороши, — сказал Барт. — Гоблины не пойдут на уступки, а мы не можем обойтись без их услуг.

— Что со специалистами по банковскому делу из числа людей?

— Они не смогут управлять банками. Гоблины не посвящали их во все секреты. Реформировать банковскую систему по маггловскому образцу мы не успеем; на это потребуется не меньше пяти лет. 

— У нас нет пяти лет в запасе, — сказал Томас. 

— Нет, — согласился Крауч. — Однако и согласиться на требования гоблинов мы не можем. Казна пуста, такие проценты по займам нас разорят. 

— Ты пробовал связаться с зарубежными банками? — спросил Рабастан. 

— Да. Думаю, они сговорились. Либо просят такие же проценты, либо очень вежливо отказывают, ссылаясь на мировой кризис и недостаток оборотных средств.

— Значит, реквизиции поместий не избежать, — сказал Томас. — Мне не хотелось прибегать к подобным мерам, но, как видите, обойтись без этого невозможно. 

Рабастан сделал возмущённый жест. 

— Разделим их на две категории, — продолжал Томас, будто не замечая реакции товарища. — Поместья врагов магической Британии подлежат конфискации; они будут продаваться с торгов. Часть вырученных средств пойдёт на обеспечение детей подвергнутых наказанию лиц — разумеется, если они не принимали участия в подрывной деятельности. Остальное будет обращено в доход государства. 

Рабастан прищурился. Томас мысленно улыбнулся. Он знал, что Лестрэндж не прочь погреть руки на имуществе арестованных магов, и се час, должно быть, Рабастан уже прикидывал, какое из поместий стоит купить по дешёвке. 

— Вторая категория, — продолжал он, — маги, не уличённые в преступлениях против общества. Их поместья будут реквизированы в целях обеспечения нужд народа. Поместья будут оценены, их владельцам выплачена компенсация. 

— У нас денег нет, — очнулся Рабастан. 

— Значит, выплаты будут производиться в рассрочку.

Томас поскрёб подживающие ссадины на костяшках пальцев. Вчера он ударил Северуса, замешкавшегося с приготовлением зелья, — ударил не от нетерпения, ему просто хотелось причинить кому-нибудь боль. К счастью, Северус не понял, что Томас сделал это не в бреду, и не оскорбился. Наслаждение, которое Томас почувствовал, ощутив, как подаётся чужая плоть, как она начинает сочиться кровью, поразило его самого; он раз и навсегда постановил себе: почувствовав приближение приступа, отсылать Северуса. Северус слишком ценен, чтобы удовлетворять жажду за его счёт. Тем более что расходного материала в новой Британии предостаточно. 

Наверное, Барта и Рабастана смутили бы эти мысли, эти новые желания их старого товарища, если бы они узнали о них, но они не знали; они смотрели на Томаса, ожидая продолжения. 

— В рассрочку, — повторил Томас. — Выпустим облигации государственного займа и расплатимся ими. Как только у нас появятся средства, выплатим владельцам поместий полную стоимость их имущества. Им же лучше. К чему им эти огромные, пожирающие весь доход дома? Купят себе маленький домик или квартиру и будут обеспечены на всю оставшуюся жизнь. И потом — в этих поместьях они оторваны от народа. Пусть поживут в гуще общества, почувствуют потребности других людей; тогда и бунтовщиков станет меньше. 

Рабастан скептически хмыкнул. 

— Возможно, — сказал Барт уклончиво. — Боюсь, однако, что нас и эта мера не спасёт. У меня складывается впечатление, что гоблинов кто-то подстрекает к мятежу. 

— Интересно, кто бы это мог быть? — Рабастан напружил жилы на шее и вызывающе посмотрел на Томаса. Он не мог простить освобождения Дамблдора, как Томас ни объяснял, насколько это было необходимо. Вероятно, объяснения не удавались потому, что истинной причины Томас назвать не мог — Рабастан бы её не понял. 

— Ещё требования? — сказал Томас терпеливо. Терпение относилось сразу ко всем — к Рабастану и к гоблинам. — Какие? 

— Заграбаст требует себе места в Совете. Вместо Септимуса. 

Рабастан расхохотался. 

— Ясно, — Томас поглядел в пространство, размышляя. — Разумеется, на это мы пойти не можем. 

— Они даже не люди, — сказал Рабастан с отвращением. 

— Дело не в этом. Никто не войдёт в наш внутренний круг, неважно, человек он или нет. Неужели они полагали, что мы согласимся? 

Нотт, до того молчавший, предложил окружить дом Дамблдора прослушивающими чарами. 

— Полагаешь, они до сих пор не установлены? — кротко сказал Линкей. 

— Мы все знаем, кто подбивает гоблинов на бунт, — Томас повышал голос, не поднимая его, однако, до крика. — Дело не в этом. Как с ними поступить теперь? Они понимают, что рано или поздно мы их уничтожим, но всё равно готовы идти на риск. 

— Выжидают, — проворчал Нотт. 

— Я голосую за кулуарные переговоры с Заграбастом, — сказал Крауч. — Если у гоблинов есть поддержка за границей, нам следует быть осторожными. Открытое нападение будет опрометчивым. 

Нотт фыркнул, но выразить недовольство более явным способом не решился. 

— Том, ты собираешься принять их требования? — недоверчиво спросил Рабастан. 

— Нет, конечно, — Томас помолчал. Ему не хотелось предлагать меру, которую он подготовил уже давно, на самый крайний случай. Он обвёл взглядом собравшихся — не предложит ли кто-нибудь спасительного решения. Все молчали. Тогда Томас продолжил: 

— Вы когда-нибудь слышали об «алом панцире»? 

Нотт покачал головой. 

— Гоблинская чума, — сказал Линкей. — Всё тело больного покрывается бубонами. Инкубационный период — три часа, смерть наступает самое большее через шесть. Последняя вспышка была в 1238 году. Тогда вымерли почти все гоблины Европы. С тех пор об этой болезни даже не слышали. 

— Предположим, эпидемия начнётся снова, — Томас улыбнулся тонкой, жестокой улыбкой. — Для людей «алый панцирь» неопасен, а вот гоблинам точно станет не до нас. 

— Но каким образом? 

— Я распорядился вскрыть старые могильники гоблинов в Уэльсе. Используя образцы тканей и одежды, наши учёные синтезировали вирус. 

— Снейп-младший? — уточнил Барт. 

Блеск в глазах Томаса пригас. 

— Работы велись не в «Братстве». 

Участники совещания переглянулись. 

— В Азкабане, — сказал Командор. 

— Лавгуд, — кивнул Линкей. 

— Как ты его заставил? — удивился Барт. 

— Без труда. Достаточно было намекнуть, что благополучие и безопасность мисс Лавгуд полностью зависит от послушания мистера Лавгуда. 

— Том, — голос Барта дрогнул. — Если мы выпустим вирус на свободу, погибнет целый народ. 

— В противном случае погибнем мы. Впрочем, если у тебя есть другие предложения, я готов их рассмотреть. 

— Нет, но, Том… Лавгуд синтезировал и вакцину?

— К сожалению, нет, — Томас покачал головой. Он действительно сожалел. Если бы он мог держать в одной руке жизнь гоблинов, а в другой — их смерть, он привёл бы этот народец к полной покорности. — Эту работу я поручу «Братству». 

***  
Томас не ожидал, что Северус догадается, каким образом вирус возвратился, однако тот догадался. 

— Я не слышал о заболевших, — сказал он подозрительно, как только речь зашла о вакцине. 

— Возможно, их и не будет, — ответил Томас уклончиво. 

— Зато я слышал о том, что гоблины шантажируют Министерство, пытаясь добиться сверхприбылей по предоставляемым кредитам, — добавил Северус. 

— Слышал от кого? — резко спросил Томас.

— Неважно. Значит, это правда? — Северус приподнял уголок рта. 

Синяк на подбородке сошёл; разумеется, зельевар всегда справится с подобной болячкой. Чёртовски соблазнительно — ты бьёшь, он заживляет свои раны… никакого ущерба. 

«Нет! — в ужасе закричал маленький Том. — Нельзя трогать Северуса! Кого угодно, только не его!» 

— Кто-то разболтался, — сказал Томас. 

— Слухами земля полнится, — Северус бросил взгляд исподлобья. — Кстати, о слухах… куда пропал Руди Лестрэндж? 

— Спроси у Аластора, — ответил Томас, — раз уж тебя так волнует благополучие твоего приятеля. 

— Откуда взяться «алому панцирю» в наше время? Разве что из могильников в Уэльсе.

— При твоём воображении, Северус, хорошо писать романы. У меня есть сведения, что «алый панцирь» может вновь распространиться среди гоблинов. Если этот слух вдруг окажется правдой, я хочу, чтобы вакцина от болезни была наготове. 

— Мы не сможем гарантировать успех, даже если в лепёшку разобьёмся.

— Как знаешь, — Томас откинулся на спинку кресла, сложил руки на столе — само спокойствие, сама невозмутимость. 

— Я не могу отвечать за ваши… Что вы сказали?

— Я не стану поручать тебе эту работу. Хорошо, что ты меня предупредил. 

Северус моргнул. 

— Предупредил о чём? 

— О том, что не справишься. 

— Я не справлюсь?! 

— Ну да. Ты только что сказал, что не можешь гарантировать результат. Я приглашу мадам Костову. 

Северус открыл рот, но не смог произнести ни слова. 

— Разумеется, вам придётся потесниться — госпожа Костова будет работать в лабораториях «Братства». 

— Нет. 

— Мне нужна эта вакцина, Северус. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы над ней работал ты, но, разумеется, у твоих способностей тоже есть пределы. К тому же, на административной работе легко потерять квалификацию. Кстати, я тут подумал…

Северус почуял неладное и подобрался. 

—…Ты серьёзный учёный; между тем у тебя совершенно не остаётся времени на исследования: все эти бюрократические трюки, встречи, конференции, проверки… Понимаю, как тебе тяжело. Как ты думаешь, кто из английских учёных достоин занять место директора «Братства»?

— Вы меня выгоняете?! 

— Что ты! Всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты жил и работал спокойно, и не тратил своё время на выполнение всяких бессмысленных приказов. 

Северус опустил глаза. Он понимал, что проиграл всухую, и понимал — Томас понимает, что он понял. 

— Я сделаю эту вакцину для вас, — выдавил Северус.

— Не надо, не насилуй себя. К тому же, мы только потеряем время. Выше головы не прыгнешь. 

Игра была уже окончена, однако Томас не мог отказать себе в удовольствии помучить строптивого протеже. 

— Вы нарочно всё это устроили, — сказал Северус сквозь зубы. — Вы знали, что я всё равно соглашусь. К чему эти угрозы?

— Может, согласишься, а может, нет, — Томас улыбнулся уголком рта. — Я должен быть уверен, что гоблины Британии не вымрут, потому что на тебя нашёл стих. В конце концов, к чему мне такой строптивый директор «Братства»? Я говорю тебе совершенно серьёзно: если ты откажешься, я поручу эту работу другому специалисту. Он точно не скажет, будто я глупец и не ведаю, что творю. 

— Этого я не говорил, — Северус покраснел. — Вам могло так показаться, но я… я никогда так не думал. 

— Спасибо. Ты очень добр. 

— Зачем вы меня дразните? — Северус опустил глаза. — Вы могли бы мне приказать. 

— Мог бы, — согласился Томас. — Но не стану. В этом нет необходимости. Ты сделаешь всё по доброй воле. 

***  
Чума распространялась быстро. Когда вакцина была готова, численность гоблинов уменьшилась на две трети; к тому времени, когда специалисты Управления по работе с обособленными нациями раскачались на массовую вакцинацию, в Британии осталось двадцать восемь гоблинов, из которых лишь семеро имели отношение к банковскому делу. Вакцину ввели, и она подействовала, но для этих семерых было уже поздно. 

***  
— Добрый вечер, Рабастан. Давно тебя не видно, — Томас поднялся из-за стола, чтобы пожать руку Лестрэнджу. Тот ответил на рукопожатие, плюхнулся в кресло и свирепо уставился на Томаса. 

— Устал до чёртиков. 

— Как идёт процесс конфискации? 

Лестрэндж был назначен главой Комитета по реквизиции и национализации. 

— Со скрипом.

— Этого следовало ожидать, — кивнул Томас. — Ни один человек в здравом уме не пожелает расставаться с нажитым добром. 

— Или с жизнью, — угрюмо сказал Рабастан. — Каждый третий случай оборачивается стычкой, гибнут хозяева поместий и авроры. Том, мы зашли слишком далеко. Останови это, пока не поздно. 

Томас взял трубку и тщательно набил её табаком. Трубку прислал аль-Даджжал. Томас принял очередной данайский дар с насмешливой благодарностью и испробовал его в деле из чистого любопытства. Подарок неожиданно понравился ему, и он понемногу пристрастился к курению. 

— Поздно. 

— Дело закончится гражданской войной. 

— Ты не слишком возражал на совете. 

— Я не понимал, как всё обернётся, — Лестрэндж помял обвисшие от усталости щёки. — Я был дураком. Ты это хочешь услышать? Если бы ты сам видел людей, которых мы выгоняем из их домов! Поучаствуй хоть в одной операции лично, посмотри им в глаза, и ты поймёшь, что мы натворили. Мы стравили магов, Том. Мы всё погубим. 

— Дело не в том, что ты боишься за страну, Рабастан. Ты просто состарился. 

— Ты тоже, — ответил Лестрэндж сквозь зубы. 

— Нет, — Томас выдохнул дым. — Вы с Бартом состарились. Вы обросли жиром и деньгами. Вы съели свои зубы. Вам хочется свернуться на груде награбленных сокровищ и заснуть. 

— Каких ещё сокровищ? — Щёки Рабастана вылиняли в грязноватую желтизну. 

— Не надо, — Томас поморщился. 

Рабастан промолчал. Командор знал: его гложет стыд, ведь он продал право первородства за чечевичную похлёбку, ну ладно — за сокровища Нибелунгов, пусть так; теперь он, как старый дракон, может лежать на груде золота, и земель, и поместий, но право первородства ему не вернуть. 

— Помнишь, как мы начинали? — сказал Томас мягко. — Наше дело казалось безнадёжным. А теперь… 

— А теперь оно стало ещё безнадёжнее, — Рабастан опустил глаза. — Ты прав, я состарился. Я хочу покоя. Вокруг тебя много молодых, строй своё чудовищное общество вместе с ними. Албанские маги предложили мне пост министра магии. С твоего позволения, я приму их предложение. 

— Нет. Я не разрешаю, — Томас поглядел на него с удивлением. Как он может просить о таком?

— Тогда я уеду без разрешения, — сказал Рабастан упрямо. — Я не хочу оставаться в стране, где любого из моих сыновей могут посадить за решётку по пустому обвинению. 

— Никуда ты не уедешь, — Томас разозлился. — Я отпущу Рудольфа, как только он перестанет фыркать. Это прививка, понимаешь? Он слишком независим, слишком упрям. Он привык, что всё ему позволено. Так нельзя. 

— Ты действительно отпустишь его?

— Конечно. Небольшая провинность заслуживает небольшого наказания. Надеюсь, оно пойдёт Рудольфу на пользу, как Северусу пошла на пользу встряска, устроенная тобой: он стал меньше болтать, и мне это нравится. 

Лестрэндж принуждённо усмехнулся. 

— Так это месть? 

— Нет, конечно. Если бы я захотел отомстить, то начал бы с Аластора. Рабастан, ты нужен мне. У меня больше нет друзей. Вас с Бартом мне никто не заменит. 

— Да помогут нам боги, — сказал Рабастан в ответ то ли на эти слова, то ли на всё происходящее. — Но отказываться от предложения я не стану. Извини, Том, наши пути разошлись. 

Томас выпустил кольцо дыма и поглядел сквозь него на закрывшуюся дверь. 

— Тогда прощай, — сказал он. — Прощай, Рабастан. 

***  
Северус оглянулся — по всей комнате были раскиданы чемоданы, картонки и шляпные коробки. 

— Я позвала тебя, чтобы попрощаться, милый, — сказала Жюли. — Я уезжаю. Мои родители умерли и оставили мне наследство. Должно быть, они забыли вычеркнуть меня из завещания. Или же любили меня чуть больше, чем казалось мне и чем хотелось бы им самим. 

— Отправляешься во Францию? 

Она кивнула. 

— Здесь невозможно больше оставаться. На прошлой неделе мужчина провёл у меня ночь, а утром выбросился из окна на мостовую и расколол себе череп. Одну из наших девочек кто-то убил вместе с её клиентом; авроры не нашли следов убийцы. Я бы всё равно уехала, даже и без наследства. 

Северус растерянно улыбнулся. Он привык к Жюли, которая хоть и не была рядом с ним всё время, но всегда оставалась доступна. Её отъезд пробивал брешь в его жизни. Жюли смотрела на Северуса; её ласковый взгляд стал отчуждённым — она уже попрощалась с Англией, душой она уже была не здесь. 

— Поедем со мной, — сказала она вдруг. — Во Франции нам будет хорошо. Такой человек, как ты, легко найдёт работу. 

— Не могу, — сказал Северус, и по тёплой улыбке Жюли понял, что иного ответа она не ждала. 

— Что ж, давай прощаться, — она разлила шампанское. — У меня теперь будет новая жизнь. Поселюсь в маленьком городке. В маггловском. Заведу себе собачку и буду тихо стареть. И никто не будет знать, — лоб Жюли прорезала морщинка. — Я не стыжусь своего прошлого, но когда думаю, что никто не будет про него знать, мне становится удивительно легко. Пойдём в постель?

— Я твой последний клиент, — мрачно пошутил Северус, раздеваясь. 

— Ты мой последний мужчина, — отозвалась Жюли. — Никаких мужчин больше. Никогда. 

Потом она уснула. Северус лежал, не смыкая глаз. Полумрак стёр следы возраста с тонкого лица Жюли; их первая ночь вернулась. Можно было даже подумать, что внизу, в холле, ждёт Ремус. Луну пересекло облако; теперь сетка теней накрыла Жюли, покрыв её веки иллюзорными морщинами, лунный свет выбелил волосы. 

«Ей будет легко стареть, — подумал Северус. — А я до старости не доживу».

— Adieu, моя девочка, — шепнул он в нежное розовое ухо спящей. — Bon chance. 

Он оделся и вышел, застёгиваясь на ходу. 

***  
Рабастан ворвался в кабинет Командора без предупреждения.

— Что это значит? — Он швырнул на стол письмо со штемпелем албанского министерства Магии. 

— Ты не решался отказаться от поста министра сам, — невозмутимо сказал Томас. — Я понимаю, как нелегко принимать подобные решения, и решил тебе помочь. 

Губы Рабастана задрожали. Он молча утёр их ладонью и поглядел на Командора пустыми глазами. 

— Я ведь говорил, что не отпущу тебя, — Томас спокойно улыбнулся. — Просто не могу себе этого позволить. Ну, старина, успокойся. Пройдёт пара дней, и ты поймёшь, что я уберёг тебя от ошибки. 

— Ты держишь моего сына в заложниках, — сказал Рабастан. — Но это меня не остановит. Самые преданные твои сторонники отвернутся от тебя, кода узнают, каким образом ты подавил восстание гоблинов. Дай мне уйти, Том, не то я тебя уничтожу. 

Он повернулся к выходу. Томас нажал на кнопку звонка; дверь распахнулась; на пороге появились Нотт и Линкей, преграждая путь Лестрэнджу. Рабастан резко остановился; его глаза сузились, потом вспыхнули. 

— Я дал тебе шанс, Рабастан, — проговорил Томас с холодной яростью. — Ты не захотел меня слушать. 

Он вонзил ногти в никак не заживающий шрам, сорвал коросту. Кровь потекла по пальцам, багровая, как его ярость. Боль? Пусть будет боль. Её не сравнить с болью от предательства. 

Рабастан взглянул на него. 

— Что это значит?

— Ты никому ничего не расскажешь и не покинешь Англию. 

— Сразу меня казнишь или сначала закатаешь в Азкабан?

— Что ты, — Томас разжал кулаки, положил на стол открытые ладони. — Ты просто устал. В стране всё плохо, и просвета не предвидится, вот ты и истеришь. Поживёшь в своём поместье, успокоишься, а после вернёшься к работе. Побудешь с сыновьями и внуком. Рудольф всё ещё плохо себя чувствует, ему будет приятна твоя забота. Наверное, это удивительно — быть всем вместе, одной семьёй. Я этого лишён. 

Лицо Рабастана исказилось. Потом он разгладил усы и улыбнулся. 

— Хорошо, Том. Спасибо тебе за великодушие. Я заберу кое-что из своего кабинета, ты позволишь? 

— Разумеется.

«Надеюсь, он не станет делать глупостей», — холодно подумал Том. 

Рабастан прошёл к себе — от кабинета Командора его отделяла только приёмная и коридор, немедленно перегороженный людьми из службы Бытийной Безопасности. 

— Проследить за ним? — спросил Нотт. 

— Не лезь, — ответил Томас таким тоном, что Нотт отшатнулся. 

В кабинете Лестрэнджа было тихо. Томас нетерпеливо щёлкнул ногтем по стеклянному «наутилусу» — теперь даже ему не удавалось поднять раковину с помощью заклинаний. Рабастан так давно не посещал свой кабинет в Министерстве, что, должно быть, забыл, где и что у него хранится. 

— Сэр, — набрался храбрости Нотт, — позвольте мне хотя бы взглянуть. 

Томас кивнул и вышел в приёмную. 

— Мистер Лестрэндж! — Нотт постучал в дверь кабинета. 

Раздался глухой хлопок. Нотт рывком распахнул дверь. Томас стремительно пересёк приёмную, коридор, оттолкнул мешавшего ему аврора. Нотт шарахнулся в сторону, пропуская его.

Рабастан смотрел на Томаса широко раскрытыми глазами. Револьвер выпал из ослабевших пальцев и утонул в густом ворсе ковра. Потом колени Лестрэнджа подогнулись, он начал оседать. Томас подхватил его, голова Рабастана легла ему на плечо, заливая френч кровью. На выходное отверстие, разворотившее левый висок, Томас старался не смотреть. 

Нотт перехватил тяжёлое тело и положил его на ковёр. Глаза Рабастана, ещё не успевшие остекленеть, глядели на Томаса почти насмешливо. Зелёный ворс под его головой стремительно темнел. 

На столе лежала записка, всего два слова: «Прощай, Том». Командор порвал её пополам, швырнул обрывки на мертвеца и вышел, не оборачиваясь. 

***  
Почти весь день Томас был в разъездах и в Министерство вернулся только поздно вечером, очень раздражённый. Ему не хватало рук, он должен был быть везде и в результате никуда не успевал. Барт, уехавший в Италию на Международную магическую конференцию по политике безопасности, задерживался дольше, чем рассчитывал Томас. Ещё большее раздражение вызвало в нём донесение Хмури. 

Линкей подал представление на награждение орденом Мерлина одного из своих сотрудников. Хмури никак не мог понять, чем занимается Служба магической безопасности: в публичных боевых операциях её работники не участвовали и действовали так скрытно, что казалось, будто их вовсе нет; хоронили их тоже тихо — если, разумеется, оставалось, что похоронить. В результате глава аврората уверился, будто Линкей просто создал синекуру и пригрел под своим крылом кучу бездельников. Узнав о представлении, оскорблённый в лучших чувствах Хмури откопал среди родственников кандидата на орден троих бунтовщиков, один из которых был уже казнён, а двое отбывали заключение в Азкабане. 

Томас внимательно прочёл донесение, бросил его на стопку бумаг и заговорил о другом. Хмури выразительно косился на стол; под конец, не выдержав, спросил:

— Прикажете арестовать Магалотти? 

— С какой стати?

Хмури растерялся. 

— Ну… он предатель.

— Считаешь, его надо отправить в Азкабан?

— Да, сэр! 

— А Линкея? — ласково спросил Командор. — Если он не углядел предателя под своим носом да ещё представил его к награде, наверное, тоже переметнулся на сторону врага.

Хмури переступил с ноги на ногу. 

— Давай и Теодора посадим, — предложил Томас. — Останемся вдвоём. Мне-то ты доверяешь? 

— Виноват, сэр, — по тону Хмури было ясно, что он виноватым он себя не считает и остался при своём мнении. 

— Вот что, Аластор, — Томас постучал пером по столу, вынуждая Хмури поднять здоровый глаз. Искусственный повернулся в сторону приёмной и смотрел сквозь стену на Бетельгейзе. — У меня нет времени возиться с вашими подковёрными играми, разбирайтесь сами. Можете подраться или устроить магическую дуэль. Только имей в виду, что если ты разозлишь Линкея, он проглотит тебя целиком, вместе с башмаками и всевидящим оком. Это раз. Второе: врагов у нас хватает и без того, чтобы искать их между собой. Ты уже пытался арестовать Северуса… 

— Сэр, я могу объяснить!

— … больше не пытайся. Ты не веришь ему? 

— Он не имеет никакого представления о субординации, — буркнул Хмури. 

— Стало быть, ему нельзя доверять? — Томас усмехнулся. 

— Можно, — сказал Хмури, подумав и сам удивившись такому феномену. — Он может предать меня, любого из нас, но только не вас, сэр. Он вас любит. 

— Тогда в чём дело? 

— Мистер Лестрэндж…

— Замолчи! — Томас поднялся, отшвырнув кресло. — Не упоминай при мне этого имени! 

Хмури стоял с окаменевшим лицом. 

— Рабастана-младшего нашли? — Томас отвёл взгляд и уставился в магическое окно. 

Теперь, когда магия не действовала, оно превратилось в простой тёмный прямоугольник. Бетельгейзе предложил завесить его, но Томас отказался. Пустое, гладкое, холодное стекло, за которым ничего не было, успокаивало его. 

— Да, сэр.

— Почему же ты молчишь? 

— Я собирался сказать, но… — Хмури замялся. 

— Доставьте его в Снейп-мэнор. Я хочу поговорить с ним сам. 

— Он погиб, сэр.

— Я ведь тебя предупреждал, — процедил Томас, перегибаясь через стол, — я велел тебе не трогать его! Аластор, ты сам отправишься в Азкабан, ад тебя побери! 

— Они сопротивлялись, — сказал Хмури, не пытаясь отступить. — Положили половину моих ребят. У меня нет лишних людей. Взяли бы да и говорили с ним сами, сэр. Миссис Лестрэндж с ребёнком удалось уйти, мистер Лестрэндж прикрывал их отход. Его даже не заклинанием убило: одну из статуй — такие, знаете, под крышей, — задело «Ступефаем», и она упала прямо на него, размозжила ему череп в мелкие дребезги. А так бы мы его взяли. 

— Беллу не обнаружили? 

— Нет, сэр. Как в воду канула. 

— Значит, знала, куда бежать, — Томас скрипнул зубами. — Лестрэнджи заигрывали с повстанцами за моей спиной. Думали, смогут договориться после того, как свалят меня. 

— Может, и нет, — осторожно сказал Хмури. — Англия — страна небольшая. 

Томас поднял кресло и сел. 

— Когда вы её найдёте, — сказал он, набивая трубку, — приложи все усилия, чтобы на неё не упала статуя. 

— Да, сэр.

— Рудольф не пришёл в себя?

— Колдомедики говорят, он останется идиотом до конца своих дней. Кстати, его навещали. 

— Северус? 

— Да. 

Томас желчно усмехнулся, но комментировать ситуацию не стал. 

— Я накажу человека, который его провёл, — неохотно предложил Хмури.

— Не надо. В поместье Лестрэнджей можно жить? 

— Дом немного пострадал, но разрушения незначительные. 

— Туда переведём аврорат. 

Томас взял список оставшихся не реквизированными поместий. 

— Министерство пора переводить окончательно, — сказал он. — Бетельгейзе ненавидит электрические чайники. Он сломал уже три кофеварки, думаю, нарочно, хотя он это и отрицает.

— Сэр, я хотел поговорить с вами насчёт Бетельгейзе. С ним что-то не так. 

— Он Блэк. С ними всегда что-то не так. Кстати, о Блэках: почему Малфои до сих пор сидят в своём поместье и наслаждаются жизнью? 

Хмури дипломатично промолчал. 

— Женщины семейства Блэк хороши, верно? 

— Не могу знать, сэр.

— Ну, мы-то с Северусом знаем… Надеюсь, он не слишком расстроится, если ему придётся навещать своего друга Люциуса в скромном коттедже. Часть здания Министерства отдадим Сообществу сквибов. Фенрир Грейбек просил помещения для совета анклава оборотней — им магия не нужна. Да, и школа банковского дела и экономики — всё равно в ней преподают магглы. 

— Прикажете послать к Малфоям людей? 

— Недели через две. Разместим в Малфой-мэноре Службы Бытийной и Магической безопасности и канцелярию. И мой кабинет, разумеется. 

— Но Снейп-мэнор…

— В Снейп-мэноре живу я. Это поместье мы реквизировать не будем, если ты не возражаешь. 

— Нет, сэр!

— Я рад. Если у тебя всё, можешь быть свободен. Скажи Бетельгейзе, пусть зайдёт. 

Томас вытянул ноги, рассеянно следя за кольцами дыма. 

— Бетельгейзе, — сказал он, когда секретарь вошёл, — что у вас за дела с аль-Даджжалом?

— Сэр? 

— Я знаю, что вы виделись с ним. Вы готовы к тому, что я проверю ваш разум? Для этого мне палочка не нужна.

Бетельгейзе молчал, опустив глаза. 

— Я жду ответа. Он учит вас легилименции, как Северуса? 

— Я не способен к этому искусству, сэр. Я пытался, но у меня ничего не вышло, — сказал Бетельгейзе, всё так же глядя в пол. 

— Сколько раз вы с ним встречались? Говорите правду. Я устал и буду действовать грубо — у меня нет сил осторожничать. Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы с вами случилось то же, что и с Рудольфом Лестрэнджем? 

— Два раз в прошлом месяце и один раз в этом. 

— Вы шпионите для него? 

— Нет, сэр. Он никогда меня ни о чём не спрашивает. Мне кажется, он и так всё знает. 

— Тогда зачем вы ему нужны? 

По лицу Бетельгейзе разлилась краска. Томас впервые видел, как он краснеет. 

— О, Мерлин! — Командор рассмеялся. — Никогда не знаешь, чего от вас ждать. Что, в самом деле? Ну, и как вам вдвоём? Нет, не надо, не отвечайте. Встречайтесь с ним, если не боитесь. И начинайте готовить канцелярию к переезду с Малфой-мэнор. 

— Да, сэр. 

Томасу показалось, что волосы секретаря вот-вот загорятся от соприкосновения с пылающими ушами. 

— И принесите мне кофе.

— Кофеварка сломалась, сэр. 

Томас застонал.

— Тогда чай. Очень крепкий. 

— Пять минут, сэр. 

Томас кивнул и углубился в бумаги. Бетельгейзе ввернулся через минуту, без чая. В руке он держал конверт. Томасу показалось, что рука секретаря дрожит. Командор поднял брови. Бетельгейзе ответил ему смущённым, растерянным взглядом.

— Что, письмо? От кого? 

— От мистера Крауча, — почти прошептал Бетельгейзе. — Его только что доставили. Простите меня, сэр, я решился его вскрыть в целях безопасности. На конверте не оказалось имени отправителя. Я был вынужден — сейчас приходит столько посланий от сумасшедших…

— Довольно, я понял. Вы прочли письмо. Теперь дайте мне его.

Томас взял конверт, который нерешительно протягивал ему секретарь, провёл по нему кончиками пальцев. Левый локоть заныл, будто от ушиба.

— Он не вернётся?

— Нет.

— Понятно, — Томас бросил письмо на стол. — Барт, Барт… всегда был трусом. Нотт здесь? 

— Да, сэр. 

— Срочно сюда его. Линкея тоже. 

— А доктора Снейпа? 

— Пусть отправляется сразу в Снейп-мэнор. Позвони начальнику охраны, чтобы пропустил его. 

Бетельгейзе поспешно вышел.

Томас ждал, глядя в тёмное окно. Над потухающей трубкой вился синий дымок. Сердце, исполосованный шрамами комок, тугой и холодный, как бладжер, грызло грудину изнутри. В приёмной послышались голоса. Томас знал, что должен позаботиться обо всём, всё уладить — больше некому, но не мог пошевелиться. Руки лежали на столе, холодные, будто чужие. 

— Сэр, Армитейж и Нотт ждут в приёмной, — Бетельгейзе навис над ним, как ангел с кладбищенского надгробья. — Сэр?

— Пусть войдут. 

— Я вызову колдомедиков. 

— Нет. Перевезите меня в Снейп-мэнор. С Северусом связались? 

Говорить было трудно, язык шевелился медленно, точно замороженный. 

— Я позвонил ему, сэр. Наверное, он уже аппарировал. 

— Вот что, — сказал Томас, — сам идти я не смогу. Пройдитесь до лифта, уберите всех, кто ещё в здании, с дороги. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел, как Нотт с Линкеем тащат меня под руки. Позвоните в гараж, пусть подадут автомобиль.

— Я поведу, — сказал Бетельгейзе. 

Томас не стал выяснять, где он этому научился. 

Теодор и Линкей вели его по гулким коридорам. В этот час уже все разошлись; впрочем, Министерство и днём стояло наполовину пустым. На лифте они поднялись в гараж. Бетельгейзе сел за руль, Нотт и Линкей на заднем сиденье поддерживали Томаса. Как только они покинули зону, в которой магия не действовала, Линкей наложил на автомобиль дезиллюминационные чары, а Бетельгейзе поднял машину в воздух. Огни Лондона размазались в яркую полосу, потом их стало меньше, отдельные точки рассыпались в море тьмы. Томас положил голову на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза. 

***  
В Министерстве дым стоял коромыслом: прежние обитатели съезжали, новые вселялись. Все были взвинчены и по любому пустяку переходили на крик. Северус с утра принял лошадиную лозу успокоительного и взирал на всю эту суету бесстрастно. К тому же, он был лишь наблюдателем и в процессе не участвовал. Бетельгейзе руководил эвакуацией канцелярии. Он не кричал и не суетился, но сотрудники, завидев его, переходили на трусцу. Командор предлагал ему взять в помощь крепких ребят из служб безопасности, имеющих секретный допуск, но Бетельгейзе отказался. 

— Боится, что кто-нибудь сопрёт его драгоценные бумажки, — саркастически заметил Нотт, разглядывая вереницу тонконогих канцеляристов, пошатывающихся под тяжестью коробок. 

— Ты, Теодор, не уважаешь документацию, — отозвался Северус. — Куда их переводят?

— Пока неизвестно, — уклончиво ответил Нотт. 

Северус лениво подумал, не прощупать ли его разум, но решил, что не стоит: если уж блок от легилименции поставили рядовым аврорам, то для Нотта наверняка расщедрились на каменную стену. Попробуй потом объясни, зачем ты полез в его голову. 

— Скоро? — спросил он. 

— Командор тебе скажет. Кстати, как он? 

— С утра был в порядке. Порывался ехать в Министерство, но я попросил его подождать до завтра. 

— А говоришь, «в порядке», — проворчал Нотт.

Северус пожал плечами.

— Всё относительно. Про Беллу ничего не слышно? 

— Что это ты вдруг заинтересовался?

— Миссис Малфой просила узнать, куда подевалась её сестра. По-моему, естественное любопытство. 

— Разве она не знает? — сухо сказал Нотт. — Думаю, Белла там же, где и мадам Уизли. Молодые Малфои учатся вместе с её младшей дочкой, вот пусть и спросят у неё, где Белла, а заодно — где её братья. Хмури давно предлагал взять всех этих пащенков и допросить под Веритасерумом, но Командор упёрся: детей, мол, трогать нельзя. Я от этого рехнусь, Снейп: то он выпускает Дамблдора — без допроса, Мерлин великий! — то теперь, дети, видите ли, неприкосновенны. Он, часом, не решил покончить жизнь самоубийством? 

— Что ж ты у него не спросишь? — поддел его Северус. 

— Лучше ты.

— Мне как раз жить не надоело, — Северус вздохнул. — Всего-то и попросил остаться дома на день, так он меня чуть не убил: бросил в меня подносом, начал орать, что я хочу убрать его от власти, потом копался в моих мозгах…

Нотт поморщился и машинально потёр висок: видно, ему тоже досталось. 

— Зачем ты пришёл? — спросил он. 

— Мне нужен молодой Грейбек. Он помогает отцу с переездом. 

— Позвонил бы.

— На линии помехи.

— Ну и что?

— Мне показалось, что нас слушают. Не хотелось бы попасть в засаду. 

Нотт секунду смотрел на него. 

— Прекрасно, — сказал он наконец. — Стоишь тут и несёшь всякую чушь, а самого главного не сказал. 

— Я думал, ты знаешь.

Нотт выругался и нырнул в боковой коридор. Северус, усмехаясь, поднялся в бывший аврорат. Грейбек, уперев руки в бока, наблюдал, как две коренастые женщины в штанах и овчинных безрукавках двигают кресла по кабинету Хмури. 

— Кто бы мне сказал десять лет назад, что я буду сидеть в Министерстве за столом Шизоглаза! — Фенрир весело оскалил жёлтые зубы. 

Рэт вскарабкался на плечо Северуса, порхнул к оборотню и сел на его макушку. 

— Эта мелочь всё ещё жива? — Фенрир хохотнул. — Смотри-ка, помнит. 

— Гарма не видел? 

— Он где-то у сквибов. Я ему велел срезать парочку телефонных аппаратов, у нас не хватает. 

— Подай запрос, тебя этими аппаратами засыплют.

— Я тебе не собачка, голос подавать. Украсть интереснее. Подожди здесь, вот Лютеция тебе чайку нальёт, — он хлопнул одну из коренастых тёток по заду. Та хохотнула и умелась куда-то, через пару минут вернувшись с чайником и щербатой кружкой. 

Северус уселся в углу и подобрал под себя ноги, чтоб не отдавили. Сквозь облака бумажной пыли он наблюдал за оборотнями. 

Кому счастье, кому горе, — думал он. — Эти весёлые тётки выдержат любую напасть. Их хорошо образованные, утончённые дочки — уже не бойцы. Впрочем, он может ошибаться. Нарциссу Малфой, кажется, только тронь, и переломится, но внутри она — словно стальной прут. 

***  
— Ты надолго? — Нарцисса клюнула Северуса в щёку, обдав его едва уловимым ароматом духов. 

— Нет. Просто зашёл проведать вас. 

— Гарри о тебе спрашивал. У него к тебе дело.

— Какое может быть дело у юнца шестнадцати лет? — Северус усмехнулся. 

— Он мне не сказал. Я думала, ты узнаешь…

— Тебе не кажется, что он имеет право на тайну? 

— Я должна заботиться о том, чтобы у моих детей всё было хорошо. Разве ты не помнишь свою мать?

— Моя мать заботилась только о том, чтобы в доме было достаточно спиртного, — желчно сказал Северус. 

— Наверное, она была очень несчастна, — сказала Нарцисса. 

— Ей не следовало выходить замуж за маггла и рожать от него ребёнка. Где Поттер? Кстати, Люциуса с Драко я тоже не вижу. 

— Люциус гуляет в саду. У него страшные головные боли в последнее время, — Нарцисса подошла к окну. Северус остановился рядом и посмотрел на Люциуса среди тисовых изгородей. — Дети катаются на гиппогрифе. Точнее, Гарри катается, а Драко смотрит. Он боится гиппогрифов, и я тоже… тоже их боюсь. 

— Из Драко будет толк. Что касается Поттера, лучше бы он перечитал учебник по Защите. 

— Он знает всё о защите от тёмных искусств, — ответила Нарцисса высокомерно. 

— А что тёмные искусства знают о нём? — осведомился Северус. 

Нарцисса вздрогнула. 

— Не надо, — сказала она с запинкой. — Гарри не такой как все. Его не устраивает этот мир. Он хочет жить в сказке — хочет быть героем со сверкающим мечом, скачущим на белом коне…

— На коне блед, — сказал Северус. — И Ад следует за ним. Ты дослушала пророчество до конца?

— Какое пророчество? 

— То самое. Ты меня идиотом считаешь? 

— Откуда ты узнал? Альбус не должен был тебе рассказывать! 

— Повторяю вопрос: ты знаешь, о чём говорится в последней строфе?

Нарцисса нервно перебирала кисти на шали. 

— Стало быть, знаешь. И тебе всё равно, что он погибнет.

— Нет, этого не может быть. Он победит. Я верю в него. Он сильный, он отличный боец. Северус, я так горжусь им! Он не может погибнуть. 

Северус молча смотрел на неё. Не выдержав его взгляда, она закрыла глаза и вскрикнула: 

— Что с нами будет?! 

Люциус остановился и поднял плечи, будто услышал её крик. 

— Вы убедили ваших детей, что мир принадлежит им по праву. Если они погибнут в борьбе за это убеждение, вини в этом себя. 

— Как ты жесток! — Нарцисса отвернулась, вытирая слёзы. 

— Что ты хотела услышать от меня? Что всё хорошо? Всё плохо, Нарцисса. Ваше поместье конфискуют обязательно. Рабастан Лестрэндж и его старший сын мертвы. Руди теперь всё равно что мебель. Белла бежала к бунтовщикам. Меня Командор не слушает. Вас больше некому защитить. Уезжайте отсюда как можно скорее. 

— Убей его, — сказал вдруг Нарцисса. 

— Это невозможно. 

— Подумай, сколько жизней ты спасёшь! 

— Я не могу, Нарцисса, даже если бы захотел. Лекарства, которые я готовлю, проверяют. Их пробую я сам — меня уже наизнанку выворачивает от этих чёртовых зелий! — и два аврора, каждый раз новых, по случайному выбору. 

— Но ты мог бы…

— Он читает мои мысли. До сих пор мне удавалось сбить его с толку, но намерение убить он почувствует сразу. Отстань от меня, Нарцисса. 

Тень упала на лужайку. Гиппогриф спускался, ломая ветви аккуратно подстриженных кустов. Люциус поспешил к нему. Северус вдруг осознал, что миру, который он видит, пришёл конец. Что бы он ни сделал, он ничего не изменит. 

***  
— Как всё переменилось, — посетовал Слагхорн, окидывая притворно рассеянным взором гостиную Северуса. 

— Вы бывали здесь раньше? 

— Нет. Я имел в виду мир вообще. 

— Он стал хуже? 

— Безусловно. 

Северус вздохнул. Он уже видел, что совершил ошибку, пригласив этого человека занять пост его заместителя взамен Никодемуса. 

— Стало быть, вы можете сделать его лучше. 

— Я не чувствую в себе склонности к альтруизму. Я, молодой человек, веду сугубо частную жизнь.

— Тогда вы первый на моей памяти слизеринец, который не желает занять выгодное место. 

— О, времена нынче неспокойные. Лучше сидеть дома, у камина, и попивать грог, — Слагхорн благодушно улыбнулся и погладил себя по объёмистому брюшку. — Прикинуться мебелью, так сказать. К слову, не могли бы вы дать мне совет относительно разного рода настроений в стане Командора? 

— Какого рода совет? 

— Как мне надлежит вести себя, если вдруг мне случится всё же выйти в свет?

— Политика? — Северус пожал плечами. — Лучше всего вам оставаться там, где вы находитесь сейчас. Как вы сами справедливо заметили, времена нынче неспокойные. 

— Меня не выселят из моего дома? 

— Он не настолько ценен, чтобы его стали реквизировать. Или вам принесли извещение? Вы поэтому согласились со мной встретиться? 

— Нет-нет, Мерлин миловал! — Слагхорн взмахнул пухлыми руками, живот мягко заколыхался. — Я просто почувствовал, что оторвался от действительности, и решил навестить своего бывшего ученика, чтобы войти в курс дела. Вы ведь занимаете совершенно уникальное положение, Северус — вы приближены к Командору, как никто другой, и в то же время в хороших отношениях с Альбусом. 

— Между мной и Дамблдором нет никаких отношений с тех пор, как я ушёл из Хогвартса, — Северус недоумённо поднял бровь. 

— Правда? У меня есть иные сведения на этот счёт, — Слагхорн невинно улыбнулся. — Впрочем, нет так нет. Видимо, лучше мне уйти, возвратиться, так сказать, в мою скромную обитель. 

Мисс Эппс принесла портвейн с бисквитами. 

— Мне не стоит задерживаться, — сказал Слагхорн. 

— Выпейте хоть рюмочку, Гораций, — Северус жестом велел секретарше уйти. — Не каждый день встречаешься со своим учителем. 

— Ну, если только одну…

— Северус! — позвал дрожащий голос из соседней комнаты.

— Вас кто-то вызывает по каминной сети, — вежливо сказал Слагхорн, жмурясь, как кот, над портвейном. 

Извинившись, Северус вышел. 

В пламени показалась Нарцисса: бледная, губы трясутся, глаза такие, будто ей задрали юбку посреди улицы. 

— Северус, — произнесла она, срываясь на всхлипы, — ты нам нужен. 

— Чуть позже, — сказал он. — У меня гость. Я буду, как только он уйдёт.

Нарцисса затрясла головой. 

— Северус, нас…

Внезапно пламя полыхнуло оранжевым, ровный женский голос произнёс: «Сеть заблокирована», и связь оборвалась. 

Северус выбежал в гостиную. 

— Простите, — сказал он, — договорим позже.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да, да. Случилось. Мисс Эппс вас проводит, я ей скажу. 

Он выскочил в коридор, чуть не сбив с ног секретаршу.

— Побудьте с мистером Слагхорном, — сказал он на ходу, — потом проводите его. 

— Когда вы будете, сэр? — крикнула мисс Эппс ему в спину. 

Он покачал головой: не знаю. 

***  
Северус аппарировал к входу в Малфой-мэнор, благодаря Командора за свободную лицензию на аппарирование. Он понимал, что рискует, как понимал это каждый раз, когда выпускал в небо своего серебристого ворона, спеша предупредить Орден Феникса о намечающихся арестах. Сейчас Северус не знал, что происходит, не было у него и чёткого плана действий, оставалось только положиться на удачу. 

— Не положено, — лениво протянул молодой аврор, преграждая ему путь. — Сдавайте палочку и… 

— Посторонись, Грейвз, — старший аврор, которого Северус помнил только в лицо, вежливо кивнул ему: 

— Прошу вас, доктор Снейп. 

Поднимаясь по ступеням, Северус услышал, как за его спиной старший аврор распекает подчинённого: 

— Дубина, ты не узнал Снейпа-младшего? Наверняка с проверкой явился… 

Аврор, сам того не зная, подсказал Северусу линию поведения: он постарался шагать неторопливо, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что должен здесь находиться. 

— Молодой человек, — окликнул его один из портретов, — вас ждут в китайском кабинете на третьем этаже. 

По коридорам Малфой-мэнора сновали авроры, но Северус успел беспрепятственно миновать парадные покои и добраться до жилых комнат. 

— Северус! — Нарцисса, почти неприлично растрёпанная, бросилась к нему на шею и сбивчиво зашептала: 

— Нас выселяют в три часа. Дали время только чтобы собрать личные вещи и уменьшить кое-какую мебель. Я даже из своих комнат не могу выйти без сопровождения аврора. Останови это, Северус, ты же можешь! 

Нарцисса цеплялась за его плечи, и в глазах её было такое обещание, что в другое время у него закружилась бы голова. Но сейчас он осторожно отстранил Нарциссу от себя и покачал головой: 

— Я же говорил, чтобы вы уезжали. 

— Мы надеялись на защиту крови, — горестно вздохнула Нарцисса. 

— Ты не единственная Блэк в Англии. Забыла про Бетельгейзе? Где сейчас Люциус? 

— Внизу с аврорами. Благодаренье Мерлину, хотя бы мальчики сейчас в школе. 

Нарцисса, в волнении заламывая руки, прошлась взад-вперёд по кабинету. 

— Северус, послушай, я попрошу тебя только об одном: у нас есть портключи и одна книга, которые очень нужно забрать до того, как до них доберутся авроры. Это очень важно! Я расскажу тебе, где они лежат. 

— Что за книга? 

— Книга Отражений.

У Северуса похолодело в груди. Он вдруг так отчётливо вспомнил давний разговор с Ремусом, словно они говорили вчера: книга, насылающая ложные видения, и те приступы у Командора, свидетелем которых он был не раз, уносящие силу, подтачивающие разум. 

Нарцисса прошептала, глядя на него блестящими глазами: 

— Она поможет Гарри победить, а нам освободиться. 

— Вы освободитесь, — сказал Северус жёстко. — Берите книгу. Вы можете помешать Командору видеть правду, но нет книги, которая могла бы помочь увидеть правду вам. 

— А тебе? — щёки Нарциссы вспыхнули. 

— Мы не можем существовать вместе, правда и я. 

Нарцисса посмотрела ему в лицо, а потом вдруг погладила по щеке — без рисовки, не пытаясь соблазнить, как будто была его сестрой. 

— Когда-нибудь всё снова будет как прежде, — сказала она. — Мы с Гарри сделаем это. Только нам непременно нужно остаться в живых. 

***  
1998, февраль. 

Северус завёл себе ритуал: каждый раз, когда удавалось вырваться из Малфой-мэнора, который его теперешние обитатели коротко именовали Цитаделью, он не перемещался прямо к воротам, а позволял себе пройтись по тихой лесной опушке. На исходе зимы сугробы потемнели и стеснительно съёжились, но вчера ветер переменился, похолодало и выпал чистый снег. Морозный воздух прояснял мысли.

Северус чувствовал себя как человек, который видит лавину, несущуюся на него, но ничего не может сделать. Все, что ему оставалось — стоически подсчитывать удары, обрушиваемые судьбой. Потерю «Братства Алхимиков» он переживал тяжелее, чем ожидал, хотя с того момента прошло уже порядочно времени. 

Это случилось в январе; он обустраивал новые лаборатории, которые Командор пожелал разместить в Лондоне. Северус наблюдал за переездом, руководил изготовлением зелий для госпиталей, а ночами пытался улучшить рецептуру своего антиликантропного. 

Группа учёных, возглавляемая мисс Рудольф, отправилась в Убежище. Защищённые чарами, они строили купола, предназначенные для первой колонии магов в новом мире. К большой радости исследователей, домовики оказались неподвластны действию ядовитой атмосферы, и можно было не тратить силы на их защиту. Работа продвигалась полным ходом.

В тот день Северус появился в лондонских лабораториях, изнурённый ночным бдением и привычно раздражённый. 

— Мисс Свирк, к вашему сведению, обрубки ваших пальцев не входят в состав этого зелья! Неужели вы в школе не научились даже нож держать? Смотрите, вот, вот так необходимо нарезать шкуру цилиня… 

Внезапно камин ожил, ослепив всех зелёной вспышкой, и прохрипел голосом Командора: 

— Где Северус? 

— Я здесь. — Бросив нож на разделочную доску, Северус поспешил к камину. 

Зола улеглась, и в ярких всполохах пламени стало видно Командора. 

— Так. Оставайся на месте и ничего не пытайся предпринять. — Северусу показалось, что, увидев его, Командор вздохнул с облегчением. — Вообще не выходи из лабораторий. Аппарация в «Братство Алхимиков» перекрыта. 

Началось, — понял Северус.   
Дамблдор перешёл к активному сопротивлению.   
Он поднялся с колен и оглядел растерянных сотрудников, побросавших котлы и пробирки. 

— Работаем! — рыкнул Северус, не давая прозвучать тревожным вопросам, и сам водрузил один из котлов на огонь. 

Но работа не помогала избавиться от смятения. Чёртов старик, зачем ему понадобилось захватывать Братство?! Почему он даже не намекнул на это при последней встрече? Сколько человек осталось там, и что с ними будет? И что с Эммой? 

К вечеру бесконечного дня стало известно, что антиаппарационный купол накрыл всю Шотландию. Авроры так и не смогли туда пробиться. Через неделю на совете у Командора Северус узнал, что в районе института был тяжёлый бой, и силы авроров снова были отброшены. Увидеться с Дамблдором ему удалось ещё через неделю. 

— Я хочу знать, что с моими людьми! — Он не пытался сдержать гнев. 

Дамблдор устало взглянул на него: 

— Корпуса Братства серьёзно пострадали. Там, где можно пройти, людей мы не нашли. 

— Живых людей? − переспросил Северус. 

— Вообще никого. Но пройти можно далеко не везде — пространство там… я даже не представляю, что могло вызвать такой эффект. Ты не знаешь?

— Знаю, — холодно сказал Северус. 

Дамблдор вопросительно посмотрел на него. 

— Мы называли этот проект «Убежище», — Северус поднялся. — Теперь это вправду убежище. Вам туда хода нет. Кстати, об убежищах — Малфои в безопасном месте? 

— Они присоединились к миссис Лестрэндж.

— Ясно. Белла по-прежнему меня ненавидит? 

— Без памяти. 

Северус вздохнул. 

— Если я скажу, что никогда не желал ей зла и сделал бы всё, лишь бы спасти младших Лестрэнджей, вы мне не поверите? 

— Разумеется, поверю. Но ведь дело не в этом, правда? Она не простит тебе того, что тебя предпочли ей.

— Какая двусмысленная формулировка. Вот так и расходятся грязные сплетни, — Северус усмехнулся. — А Нарцисса Малфой? Конечно, она на стороне сестры и желает, чтобы меня колесовали.   
— Нет. Она тебя защищает. Говорит, если бы не ты, они с Люциусом не смогли бы забрать необходимое. Спасибо за Книгу Отражений. Она нам очень помогла… и поможет ещё не раз.

***  
Сегодня Альбус принимал его в Хогвартсе, в своём старом кабинете. От прежней директрисы осталась только серебряная кошечка на письменном столе. Дамблдор очень постарел и казался больным, но — странным образом — не ослабевшим; напротив, в его прямой исхудавшей фигуре появилось что-то грозное. Его впалые щёки наводили на мысль о Мрачном Жнеце. 

— Садись, — сказал он, левой рукой затворяя окно. — Я ждал тебя вчера. 

— Мне не удалось придумать предлога для отлучки. Сегодня Командор дал мне поручение в Лондоне; я воспользовался им, чтобы аппарировать в Хогсмид. Ваши едва меня не засекли. 

— Твои чары очень хороши. Сними их, пожалуйста. Мне неудобно разговаривать с тобой, когда ты всё время колышешься и расплываешься. 

Северус снял дезиллюминационные чары и упал в кресло. 

— Кажется, я впервые в жизни вошёл в ваш кабинет через окно, а не через дверь. 

— Кажется, ты первый, кто входит в этот кабинет подобным образом. Впрочем, мне доводилось вот так из него выходить, — Альбус слегка улыбнулся. — За тобой следили? 

— Разумеется. Мне удалось оторваться. 

— Что скажет Командор, когда узнает, что ты ушёл из-под наблюдения? 

— Разозлится. Устроит мне сеанс легилименции — эдакую ментальную порку. Лучше бы убил, честное слово, — равнодушно сказал Северус. 

— Нельзя так раскисать, мой мальчик, — Дамблдор посмотрел на него укоризненно. — Я понимаю, как ты устал, и всё же… 

— Я устал, — повторил Северус. — Вопрос в том, отчего я устал. Вы не знаете, каково это: жить, презирая себя. 

— Ты помогаешь благому делу. 

— Я предаю единственного человека, который помогал мне. Которому я не безразличен. 

— Люпин… 

— Замолчите. Вам никогда не было дела до Люпина. Вы используете его память, чтобы заставлять меня плясать под вашу дудку. 

— Ты несправедлив, — Дамблдор покачал головой. — Но я не могу тебя винить. Северус, не возвращайся сегодня в Цитадель. Тебе нужно хоть ночь отдохнуть. 

— Я ему нужен, — Северус закрыл глаза. — У него бывают страшные боли. Это всё вы виноваты. 

— Ты же видишь, что он сделал со страной. 

— Вы его вынудили. Вы и ваш Орден. Поттер и его обожатели. Тоже мне, герои… 

Северус опустил голову. Его затрясло. Дамблдор поднялся и, обойдя стол, остановился рядом с креслом. От него пахло вишней, старым шёлком и опасностью. Северус не повернул головы, даже когда ему на лоб легла узкая сухая ладонь. 

— Да ты болен! У тебя жар. Я позову Поппи. 

— Нет. Мне нужно возвращаться, — Северус отстранил Дамблдора и выбрался из кресла. — Я сам подберу себе зелье. 

— Останься. Тебя не хватятся, если ты останешься на одну ночь. 

— Полагаю, я сумею объяснить то, что избавился от соглядатая, припадком внезапного свободолюбия, но если я не появлюсь до утра, мне плохо придётся… Вы правы, Альбус. С этим пора кончать. Нельзя постоянно жить в страхе — лучше не жить вообще. Вы можете повлиять на своих людей, чтоб не убивали всех без разбору, когда захватят Цитадель? 

— Мы надеемся обойтись без жертв, — мягко промолвил Дамблдор. 

Северус хрипло рассмеялся. 

— Без жертв! Хоть детей не убивайте. Многие защитники — ваши вчерашние ученики. 

— Я ничего не могу обещать. Среди наших людей тоже много молодых. Поттер, Малфой, Уизли… ваши мальчики не задумаются, убивать ли их. 

Северус махнул рукой и направился к окну. 

— Береги себя, — сказал Дамблдор. 

— Оставьте это, Альбус, — сказал Северус с досадой. — Не волнуйтесь, вы по-прежнему будете получать свою информацию. 

— При чём тут информация? Ты мне дорог. 

— Надумаете поправить свои финансовые дела, продадите меня аврорам, — усмехнулся Северус. — Или вашему Блэку. Он с удовольствием разберёт меня на органы. 

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты и Сириус наладили отношения. 

— А я бы хотел, чтобы он сгнил заживо. Я убью его, как только он окажется в пределах досягаемости. 

— Он и так умирает, — Дамблдор вздохнул. — Его тело точит болезнь, и рассудок его пошатнулся. Мы не знаем, что с ним. Вроде бы проклятие, но на него не накладывали никаких чар. 

— Спросили бы у меня, — бросил Северус. — Я проклял его своей кровью в тот день, когда вы помогли ему бежать. 

Он искривил губы в холодной улыбке. 

— Не трудитесь ему помогать. Блэк всё равно умрёт. Моя кровь ядовита. 

— Что это? — Дамблдор наклонился и поднял манжету Северуса. 

Тёмная метка ярко выделялась на бледной коже. 

— Пропуск, — объяснил Северус. — Любого, кто проникнет за пределы защитного поля, не имея такой метки, разорвёт в клочья. 

— Ты не говорил мне об этом. 

— Я забыл. У нас так много новшеств… Простите, я вправду забыл. 

— Мы не собирались никого посылать к вам, — мягко сказал Дамблдор. — Не извиняйся. 

— К нам, — Северус с горечью усмехнулся. — Вот так и выплывает истина: я и вы — на разных берегах. 

— Если бы ты только пожелал… — Дамблдор погладил его по руке, над меткой, не касаясь её. 

Глаза Северуса расширились. 

— Дурачок, — Дамблдор тихо засмеялся. — Нет, с этим давно покончено. Не бойся. Я старик, чего я могу хотеть? У меня нет сына; никогда бы не было, ни при каких условиях; но если бы он вдруг появился… возможно, он походил бы на тебя. Ты читал Библию? 

— Да. Я ведь наполовину маггл.

— Магглы удивительные создания — они создают магию из своего бессилия. Перечитай это: «Но Ангел Господень воззвал к нему с неба и сказал: Авраам! Авраам! Он сказал: вот я. Ангел сказал: не поднимай руки на отрока и не делай над ним ничего, ибо теперь Я знаю, что боишься ты Бога и не пожалел сына, единственного твоего, для Меня». Когда ты это прочтёшь, я узнаю, где бы я ни был, и пойму, что всё у нас получилось, и все наши жертвы были не зря. 

— Путаный вы человек, Альбус, — сказал Северус. — Вспомните об этом отрывке, когда будете готовить Поттера к поединку. 

— Я помню о нём каждую секунду своей жизни, — ответил Дамблдор. — Могу я тебя попросить об одолжении? Не говори со мной о Гарри, Северус. Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо. Наверное, уже и случая не будет: думаю, мы видимся в последний раз. 

— Надеюсь, что нет. Ты не откажешься пожать мне руку? 

— Почту за честь, — Северус вдруг понял, что говорит правду. 

Дамблдор кивнул и протянул ему руку, сначала — машинально — правую, которую до того прятал в складках одежды, потом, спохватившись, левую. 

— Меня должны были отправить в Азкабан, — объяснил он. — Петля Локи. Её нельзя снять, не пожертвовав рукой. 

Северус взял его за почерневшую ссохшуюся кисть, сжал, слегка, чтобы не причинить боли. Альбус посмотрел на него с лёгкой, понимающей улыбкой. 

— Ты не останешься? Это твой последний шанс. 

Северус покачал головой. Дамблдор отворил окно. 

— Лети, — сказал он, — лети, мой ворон. 

Таким Северус его и запомнил: белым, как восковая свеча, на фоне простирающейся за окном ночной тьмы. 

***  
Малфой-мэнор был уже рядом. Северус воткнул метлу в снег и обошёл вокруг неё, разглядывая свои следы. Перед Дамблдором он разыгрывал спокойствие, но сейчас ему было страшно возвращаться. Надо сразу же зайти к Командору, а там как повезёт. Он может быть в хорошем настроении. Хотя это вряд ли: ему уже наверняка доложили о побеге. 

Северус прислонился спиной к шершавому стволу вяза и стал разглядывать Малфой-мэнор. Дом выглядел как прежде. Защитный барьер был почти незаметен: тонкие, словно паутина, нити серебрились в воздухе, образуя почти прозрачную сетку. Северус просунул руку под воротник и погладил складчатую мордочку Рэта. В такую погоду вампирчик отказывался даже нос высовывать на улицу. 

Из труб поднимались вертикальные столбы дыма — завтра будет холодно. Чуть левее сверкала крыша оранжереи, разбитое стекло успели убрать и вставить новое. 

Вот так, — подумал Северус желчно, — не успеешь разбиться, как тебя уже заменили. И всё снова как прежде. 

***  
Нотт совершал обход поместья, проверяя барьер. Северус пошёл с ним — не то чтобы его приглашали, но сидеть в доме осточертело. Они достигли дальней точки сада, когда показались две фигурки на мётлах, стремительно приближавшиеся к защитному барьеру. Одна вырвалась вперёд, вторая будто гналась за ней. Неподалёку от границы они остановились и сошли на землю. Теперь Северус видел, что это две женщины; голова одной была покрыта платком, тёмные кудри второй трепал ветер. 

— Кто это? — Нотт подозвал связного эльфа. 

— Нарцисса Малфой и Беллатрикс Лестрэндж, — сказал Северус. 

Он не мог разглядеть их лиц — его зрение, и раньше не особенно острое, от работы по ночам ухудшалось с каждым днём, но этих двух он узнал бы из тысячи. 

— Они с ума сошли? — Нотт даже рассмеялся от изумления. — Появиться здесь! 

Судя по жестам, женщины горячо спорили. Нарцисса схватила сестру за руку, та оттолкнула её. Нарцисса упала в снег. Белла вскочила на метлу, поднялась в воздух.

— Дура, — пробормотал Нотт. — Вот дура! Сейчас врежется в барьер. 

— Сними его.

— Я не успею. 

Беллатрикс замедлила движение и полетела вдоль изгороди. Внезапно она выхватила из-под мантии какой-то горшок и бросила его в барьер, взметнулся огненный смерч. Северус зажмурился. Когда он открыл глаза, Беллатрикс была над оранжереей. 

— Она прорвалась! — закричал Нотт. 

В эту минуту фигурка на метле скорчилась и камнем упала вниз. 

— Уф, — Нотт отёр лоб. — Слава Мерлину, защитные чары работают как надо. Никак не выпадало случая проверить. 

— Надо посмотреть, жива ли она, — сказал Северус. — Может быть, удастся ей помочь. 

Нотт неохотно направился за ним.

Оранжерея была наводнена людьми из обеих служб безопасности. Линкей склонился над телом, лежавшим посреди изломанных ветвей и листьев. 

— Зачем она явилась? Что ей было нужно? — Линкей отвёл руку от лица Беллы. 

При падении она пролетела сквозь стеклянную крышу, и руки её были страшно изрезаны, но лицо почти не пострадало. Широко открытые глаза смотрели в серое небо, губы были поджаты с выражением детского упрямства. На открытой ладони лежал цветок орхидеи. 

— Хотела повидаться с Командором? — предположил Нотт. — Кто пойдёт докладывать?

— Я. — Линкей зачем-то переложил цветок на грудь Беллы и закрыл её лицо носовым платком. 

***  
Отряд авроров окружил Северуса прежде, чем он успел попытаться взлететь. 

— Вот ты где, — буркнул Хмури. — Явился, не запылился. Ловко ты обвёл Праудфута. На свиданку бегал? 

— Устал от ваших физиономий, — огрызнулся Северус. 

— Ничего, сейчас зайдёшь к Командору, живо забудешь про всю усталость. 

Авроров оказалось всего полдюжины. Они сопровождали группу подростков. Те держались плотной группой, лица у всех были ожесточённые. 

— Грейнджер! — окликнул Северус девушку. — Здравствуйте, Арман.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — откликнулись подростки нестройным хором. 

Северус вопросительно посмотрел на Хмури. 

— Встретили их на подступах к поместью, — объяснил аврор. — Они не знали о барьере. Сейчас вызовем спеца из службы Магбеза, он сделает всем «метку». 

— Почему вы не в Хогвартсе? — Северус повернулся к Грейнджер. 

— Нам велели убираться, — ответила та. — Вы ведь знаете, что Хогвартс захвачен повстанцами? Амбридж сбежала. Ей удалось добраться до Запретного Леса; там её нагнали, но ей повезло встретить кентавров. Они окружили её и засыпали гнавшихся стрелами. Тем пришлось уйти. Наверное, Амбридж уже добралась до Лондона. 

— Она не давала о себе знать, — заметил Хмури.

— Насколько я её знаю, и не даст, — буркнул Северус. — Неужели кентавры приняли сторону Командора? 

— Вряд ли, — сказал де Варни. — Но к Командору они относятся лучше, чем к другим магам. 

— А с вами что? 

— Сначала они пытались перетянуть нас на свою сторону, но мы отказались. 

— Кто это — «вы»? — уныло спросил Северус. 

— Армия Командора, — Грейнджер горделиво расправила плечи. — Вообще-то нас не хотели отпускать. Поттер и Малфой предложили запереть нас всех где-нибудь, а другие… там теперь много и взрослых магов, отовсюду… некоторые говорили, что нас надо убить, но Дамблдор настоял, чтобы нас отпустили. 

— Зря они это сделали, — сказал один из подростков; кажется, его звали Дин Томас. — Теперь мы будем сражаться с ними. 

— Нельзя их прогнать? — шёпотом спросил Северус у Хмури. — Дети всё-таки.

— Ты рехнулся или как? — осведомился аврор. — Они маги. У нас сейчас каждый человек на счету. И вообще, это не твоё дело. Отправляйся к Командору немедленно, он зол как я не знаю кто. Зря ты это сделал.

***  
— Напрасно ты это сделал, — сказал Командор. — Ты что вообще о себе думаешь? Что дозволено Юпитеру, дозволено и быку? 

Северус молчал. 

— Самое время объясниться, если хочешь заслужить моё прощение, — процедил Командор. 

— Я не нуждаюсь в вашем прощении, — ответил Северус, внезапно разозлившись. 

— А в жизни ты нуждаешься? — лицо Командора исказилось. — Пальцем шевельну, и тебя не станет, мой мальчик.

Последние слова он произнёс, подражая Дамблдору. 

Северус опустил глаза. Сейчас ему надлежало каяться, унижением оплатить помилование, но у него не было сил унижаться. 

— Вы можете это сделать, — ответил он, и даже на то, чтобы смягчить дерзкие ноты в голосе, его не хватило. 

Пауза повисла в воздухе, как топор палача. Северус почти почувствовал лезвие этого топора на своей шее. 

— Выпороть бы тебя, — мечтательно сказал Томас. — Да поздно. 

Северус был готов ко всему — к немедленному аресту, пыткам, смерти, но не к этим человеческим, слишком человеческим словам. В груди начал набухать ком; он разрастался, сплющивая легкие, так что дышать стало нечем. Беззвучно хватая ртом воздух, дёргая тесный ворот, Северус опустился на пол и закрыл лицо руками.

— Что с тобой? 

Звук шагов, шелест мантии. 

Воздуха нет. 

Его взяли за запястья, заставляя отнять ладони от лица. 

Испуг на лице Командора окончательно его добил.

— Я не могу, — прохрипел Северус. — Не могу. Я всё делаю неправильно. Убейте меня, убейте, пока можете. 

— Замолчи, — Командор хлестнул его по лицу раскрытой ладонью и рывком поставил на ноги. — Сопляк, ничтожество! Как ты смеешь? Ты мне нужен!

Он тряс Северуса за плечи, как будто собирался вытрясти из него душу, но вместо этого вытряхнул тот невидимый ком; теперь внутри было пусто, не осталось ничего. Наверное, то, что не давало Северусу дышать, и было его душой. 

— У меня нет души, — сказал Северус первое, что пришло ему в голову. 

— Ума у тебя нет, — резко сказал Командор. — Иногда мне вправду хочется тебя убить. 

Он положил руку на подбородок Северуса, поворачивая его лицо к себе, и уставился ему в глаза. Северус опустил веки, впуская Командора в свой разум. Осмотрительность вернулась к нему, и все опасные моменты были искусно скрыты, задрапированы мыслями и воспоминаниями, также опасными, но не таящими в себе смертельной угрозы.

— Смотри на меня, — велел Командор, и Северус поднял ресницы, взглянув прямо в похожие на огненные шарики зрачки. Радужка вокруг них плавилась, словно кипящая смола. 

Вблизи лицо Командора походило на карту одной из провинций Ада — синие вспухшие жилы, багровые шрамы, какие-то рытвины и рубцы. Северус смотрел на них, не отрываясь, пока лицо не перестало быть лицом, и, превратившись в изуродованное солнце, не закрыло собой весь мир. 

— Лжец, — прошептал Командор.

— Нет, — ответил Северус одними губами. 

— Ты лжёшь, как дышишь, — Командор поднял руку, словно собираясь снова его ударить, но передумал и, оттолкнув Северуса, отошёл к окну. 

— Нет, — солгал Северус. Легко, словно вздохнул. 

— С этого дня Нотт будет присматривать за тобой. Всегда. Молчи, Северус. Просто молчи, иначе живым ты отсюда не выйдешь. Не пытайся оправдаться. Я верю, что ты меня не предавал. Я бы это увидел, и этого бы я даже тебе не простил. 

«Если я рассмеюсь, — Северус опустил голову, скрывая лицо за прядями волос, — он меня точно прикончит». 

Но доводы разума не действовали, и безумное желание расхохотаться становилось непреодолимым. Тогда Северус рванул ногтями кожу на запястье. Под пальцами стало влажно, зато он сразу пришёл в себя. Натянув манжету пониже, чтобы скрыть выступившую кровь, он прислушался к словам Командора.

—…твоё разочарование. Когда-то я совершил ошибку, отпуская тебя к Дамблдору. Он самого дьявола бы сумел убедить, что чёрное — это белое, а день — это ночь. Ты же, мой Северус, далеко не дьявол. Из Цитадели ты будешь выходить только в сопровождении Нотта, и только с моего ведома. Ты колеблешься. Ты сомневаешься во мне — как ты смеешь сомневаться в справедливости моих решений, жалкий ты глупец! Я не хочу, чтобы ты переметнулся на сторону моих врагов…

— Я не…

— Молчи, Северус! — заорал Командор, разворачиваясь так резко, что паркет под каблуками его сапог взвизгнул. — Молчи! Ты сомневаешься! И ты предашь меня, если я дам тебе такую возможность! И, если ты это сделаешь, мне придется убить тебя после того, как я разделаюсь со своими врагами. Я верю тебе, — теперь его голос понизился до шипения, — и предательство тебе придется оплатить серьёзнее, чем прочим. Умирать ты будешь очень медленно. Очень медленно. 

Северус прикусил губу. Слабость прошла, и ему снова хотелось жить. 

— Говори, — разрешил Командор.

— Я сделаю всё, что вы хотите. 

— Не сомневаюсь в этом, — углы изуродованного рта приподнялись, обнажая кончики верхних клыков. — Сделаешь. А не то горько пожалеешь о своем неповиновении.

— Я бы сделал это и так. 

Секунду Командор смотрел на Северуса с каким-то странным выражением лица, потом гримаса исчезла. 

— Мне нравится, что ты не трус, — произнёс он со смешком. — Уходи. И постарайся не избегать меня слишком долго. Видишь ли, какое дело, Северус: пока я тебя вижу, я тебе верю. Но когда тебя нет, я начинаю в тебе сомневаться, и, чем дольше ты отсутствуешь, тем сильнее крепнут мои подозрения. А теперь иди… мой мальчик, — прибавил он издевательским тоном. 

Северус не помнил, как закрыл за собой дверь. Привалившись спиной к стене, он некоторое время тупо рассматривал испачканную кровью манжету; линии на ладони тоже были отмечены алым, отчего рука походила на пособие по хиромантии. 

Хмури миновал его, собираясь войти к Командору, но взглянул на лицо Северуса, остановился, как вкопанный, и, подумав, повернул назад. 

— Да, — прошептал Северус. — Ты уж лучше к нему не суйся. Только не сейчас. 

Он подошёл к окну — тому самому, где давным-давно, целую жизнь назад стояла Нарцисса Малфой в синей мантии, с Книгой Отражений, прижатой к груди. Прислонился лбом к стеклу, глядя на покинутый хозяевами, ставший ненужным сад, на прозрачные сизые полосы облаков на мутном небе и на маленькое мёртвое солнце. 

Всё-таки Малфоев не убили, — напомнил он себе, — и это можно поставить ему в заслугу. Умоляющий взгляд Нарциссы поверх голов авроров, устремлённый к нему, единственному человеку, который понимал, что такое Книга Отражений. Он позволил ей уйти, а теперь с помощью книги Командора могут отправить на тот свет, и Северус Снейп, первый конфидент Томаса Снейпа, последует за своим господином. 

На то, чтобы перехитрить Нотта, у Северуса умения достанет. Остаётся лишь решить, что для него важнее — собственная жизнь или преданность человеку, который почти погубил его мир и собирается довести свое разрушительное дело до конца. 

Оказаться бы где-нибудь в другом месте... 

Северус подышал на стекло и изобразил свои инициалы. На туманном пятне буквы извивались, словно пара змей на горячей сковороде. Две кривые — символ жизненного пути Северуса Снейпа. Между тем и этим… он так и не научился выбирать. А где оказываются те, кто не умеет выбирать?

— В аду, — прошептал он. 

И выбрал. 

***  
Март 1998 

Томас подошёл к окну. На аккуратные куртины и аллеи сада падали лучи бледного солнца. Белый павлин расхаживал по лужайке, внимательно разглядывая траву и по-куриному разгребая лапой землю. Навстречу ему вышла пава. Павлин встрепенулся, вскинул голову и распустил роскошный хвост. 

Наступила весна. 

Мелкие птички, радуясь теплу, подняли голову; одна из них залилась прозрачной трелью. Им было всё равно, в чьём саду они живут и каким хозяевам петь. 

Томас окинул взглядом кабинет и слегка нахмурился. Ему сразу здесь не понравилось. Его раздражал стол Малфоя, нарядный, с множеством потайных ящичков и изящных безделушек, его щегольской секретер, а главное — кожаное кресло, которое, казалось, ещё хранило тепло тела прежнего хозяина — сесть в него было всё равно, что надеть чужое бельё, поэтому сразу после переезда кабинет обставили министерской мебелью. С непривычным запахом и видом из окна пришлось смириться. Трубку Томас забрал с собой, а стеклянный «наутилус» отдал Аргусу Филчу, председателю Сообщества сквибов, устроившемуся в его старом кабинете. 

Ночью Томас не спал и теперь чувствовал приближение головной боли. Движением руки он окружил стол защитными чарами, непроницаемыми для постороннего взгляда, и спустился в сад. Один из охранников последовал за ним. Томас остановил его. Он знал, что охранник всё равно пойдёт за ним, держась в отдалении, но решил не обращать на это внимания. Он прошёл по аллее и свернул на боковую тропинку. Охранник исчез; наверное, двинулся другой тропинкой к излюбленному месту Командора. Томас решил изменить свой обычный маршрут. Он миновал Бонкара, задержавшись лишь на секунду, коснулся каменной шкуры и сказал:

— Привет, дружище. 

Ему показалось, что слепые глаза статуи шевельнулись, однако он тут же понял, что это тень от качнувшейся ветки. После нападения на Снейп-мэнор горгула перевезли сюда. Томас был рад, что хоть он уцелел. Разрушенный особняк решили пока не восстанавливать: были другие заботы и расходы. В любом случае обстановка сложилась такая, что Томас всё равно не мог оставить своего поста ни днём, ни ночью. 

Под мраморной скамьёй что-то белело. Томас присел и поднял растрёпанную книжку с покоробившимся от сырости переплётом, на тронутой плесенью обложке — немецкая фамилия и название: «Кулак» . Томас уселся на скамейку и перелистал книжку, судя по неподвижным иллюстрациям — маггловскую. Странно найти такую в поместье Малфоев. Кто же из них любитель маггловской литературы? На форзаце расплывшимися чернилами были проставлены инициалы: «Д.М.».

— Драко Малфой, — Томас захлопнул книжку и бросил её на землю. 

Нельзя было отпускать Малфоев. Нельзя было отпускать их щенков. А Дамблдор… Томас скрипнул зубами. 

Он ждал открытого выступления противника с той минуты, как заработала вражеская радиостанция, «Дозор Феникса». Должно быть, передатчиков было несколько, а ведущие перемещались по всей стране — обнаружить их было всё равно, что ловить каплю ртути на стеклянном полу. 

На проверку палочек являлось всё меньше магов, они покидали дома целыми семьями. Аврорам удалось обнаружить два лагеря повстанцев. Первый был окружён антиаппарационным барьером и зачищен. Со вторым всё пошло не так: как только авроры напали на лагерь, в спину им ударил сидевший в засаде отряд. Все участники операции погибли. 

Томас понял, что больше не может позволить себе держать старые обещания. Пусть их нарушение дорого ему обойдётся — за соблюдение он заплатит ещё дороже. Он отдал приказ перевести Дамблдора в Азкабан. Приказ хранился в строжайшем секрете, но конвой, явившийся в «Приют шмеля», обнаружил, что часть охранников перебита. Остальные исчезли вместе с пленниками. По всему выходило, что на бывших товарищей напали сами авроры. 

Страна выскальзывала из рук. Европейские союзники сдавались один за другим. Министры магии не выставляли открытых требований по низвержению Командора, однако лай и визг, учинённый писаками континентальных газетёнок, наверняка был поднят с их ведома. 

Томас чувствовал, что народ любит его по-прежнему; нет, теперь это была новая любовь, более отчаянная, более обречённая. Это были его люди. Те, другие, не появлялись на площадях, они нападали исподтишка. Томас не скрывал правду от своего народа — идёт война. О мерах, применяемых к бунтовщикам, писали в газетах, для устрашения и назидания. 

Азкабан был переполнен. Пришлось открыть две новые тюрьмы: Бейманн на острове Тори и Кромм на Гебридах. Дементоров не хватало, новые тюрьмы охраняли гарпии. Ходили слухи, что твари плохо управляемы и убивают заключённых. Томас посетил обе тюрьмы и лично убедился, что это неправда; сопровождавшие его журналисты поместили в своих статьях колдографии чистых камер и сытых узников, но и это не успокоило недругов: теперь они утверждали, будто начальники тюрем устроили инсценировку. Рита Скитер поместила в полуоппозиционном «Болтуне» снимок узника, над головой которого распростёрла крылья гигантская тень. Человек смотрел в камеру, и глаза его были полны ужаса. 

— Дура, — сказал Нотт. 

— Враг, — сказал Хмури. 

Томас промолчал и потом, когда Скитер таинственным образом исчезла, не стал допытываться, куда она делась: женщина, с такой охотой сующая нос в чужие дела, неизбежно должна попасть в неприятности. 

Суровые времена наложили отпечаток на повседневную жизнь. Праздники и вечеринки стали непопулярны; в театрах давали героические пьесы. В моду вошли френчи и строгие мантии военного покроя; женщины больше не носили яркой одежды и легкомысленных причёсок; теперь волосы убирали гладко, «под шлем». Страна потемнела, как грозовая туча. Томас был благодарен своим людям за понимание. Всему своё время, и время всякой вещи под небом: время смеяться и время плясать прошло. 

И всё же он устал. 

Солнце пригревало всё сильнее; Томас чувствовал, как слабость охватывает его, голова отяжелела. 

«Пять минут, — сказал он себе перед тем, как отдаться во власть дремоты, — нет, десять». 

Его веки сомкнулись. 

***  
— Поздно уже, — Рабастан заворочался в кресле. — Помилосердствуй! Остальное обсудим завтра. Мы уже старые для таких марафонов… правда, Септимус?

— Ничего подобного, — сказал Барт, ухмыляясь. — Впрочем, ты можешь считать себя развалиной, а я ещё ничего.

— У него жена молодая, — объяснил обманчиво кроткий Септимус, — ему надо соответствовать. Том, ты знаешь, что он выпрашивает у Северуса зелья типа «могучий баобаб»? 

Рабастан зычно захохотал. 

— Не дуйся, старина, — он похлопал побагровевшего Барта по колену. — Мы тут все свои, всё понимаем. От сына вестей нет? 

Барт мрачно покачал головой. 

— Он не сын мне больше. 

Полгода назад Крауч-младший, работавший в Гринготтсе, выбрал несколько уважаемых клиентов банка, подавших запросы на крупные ссуды, и, приняв их облик, получил кредиты наличными вместо них, после чего скрылся с деньгами. Барт, болезненно переживавший смерть жены, после выходки сына впал в депрессию и вышел из неё лишь недавно, женившись на молоденькой француженке Делакур. 

Томас взглянул на него с сочувствием и вместе — с некоторым снисхождением: его собственный сын не давал ему повода для волнений. 

— Оставь ты эти счета! — сказал Рабастан. — Accio перо! 

Томас припечатал перо к столу и грозно посмотрел на Рабастана. Тот изобразил на лице шутливый ужас. 

— Никогда не становись между Томасом и его пентаграммой, — наставительно произнёс Септимус, — не то он проклянёт тебя страшным проклятием главы Наоборотной Академии, и ты превратишься в тыкву. 

— И ты туда же! — проворчал Барт. — Наоборотная Академия! Я чувствую себя персонажем дурацкой сказки, а не финансовым директором уважаемой Академии Магического Времени, Анахронистики и Структурохронии. Мог бы называть просто…

— АМыВАС, — закончил Септимус. 

Томас отложил перо. Рабастан сощурился. 

— Это Дамблдор придумал, — сказал Септимус, посмеиваясь. 

— Старый завистник, — проворчал Томас. — Не может простить, что мы переучиваем выпускников Хогвартса. Или того, что Северус выбрал работу в Академии. 

— Чему тут удивляться? — пожал плечами Рабастан. — Он же твой сын, а не Дамблдора. Кстати, как внучка?

— Хорошеет. В мать пошла, — Томас, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, взглянул на часы. — И правда, поздно. Предлагаю официальную часть совета считать оконченной и перейти к неофициальной. 

Он выудил из ящика стола бутылку «Огдена» и сказал в переговорник: 

— Бетельгейзе, бокалы. 

Через минуту секретарь внёс поднос с бокалами и вазу с орешками, поставил всё это на стол и молча ушёл. 

— Расслабься, парень, — сказал Рабастан в недовольную спину. 

— Переживает за моё здоровье, — Томас потёр изуродованную шрамами щёку. 

— Залог твоего здоровья — отказ от личного участия в экспериментах, — Септимус посмотрел на него с укором. 

— Оставь, — отмахнулся Томас. — Меня и так пилят всей семьёй. Одна Ханна молчит, как это умеют дипломаты — почтительно, но с глубокой укоризной. 

Все засмеялись. 

— Не жалеешь теперь, что разрешил Северусу жениться? — спросил Барт.

— Нет, — Томас отпил из бокала и прикрыл глаза. — Спасибо жене, она меня уговорила. Я был уверен, что они оба слишком молоды для семейной жизни. 

— В таких вопросах надо слушать женщин, — сказал Септимус. 

Томас от души согласился. У него был двойной повод благодарить Лоренсию. Когда Тобиас Снейп заснул с сигаретой и задохнулся от дыма вместе с женой, Томас решил усыновить Северуса, однако опасался, что Лоренсия не захочет воспитывать одиннадцатилетнего мальчика. К облегчению Томаса, она дала согласие и всегда относилась к пасынку по-дружески. Характер у обоих был вспыльчивый, и ссорились они часто, но дело всегда заканчивалось миром. 

— … только начать, — говорил тем временем Рабастан. — Вот у меня уже трое внуков; надеюсь, и Руди остепенится когда-нибудь. 

— А у тебя сколько, Септимус? — ухмыльнулся Барт. — Я уже со счёта сбился. 

— Сейчас поищу записную книжку и сосчитаю, — фыркнул тот в усы. — Давайте по последней, и домой, пока жёны не явились сюда со сковородками.

— И на фестралах, — добавил Рабастан. — Полёт валькирий. Подумал вот: забавно бы было, если бы мы занялись политикой. Помните, мы собирались? 

— Мы и занялись, — отозвался Томас. — Политика делается в головах. Академии всего двадцать лет, а посмотрите, как всё переменилось! 

— И переменится ещё больше, — подхватил Барт, разливая остатки по бокалам. — Ну, за процветание Академии! 

— АМыВАС! — хором сказали Рабастан, Септимус и Томас. 

***  
— Сэр, проснитесь, — кто-то тряс его за плечо. 

Томас выпрямился. Перед глазами всё ещё стоял кабинет, незнакомый и в то же время знакомый до последней чёрточки, Рабастан, Септимус, Барт…

— Что это? — выкрикнул он. — Что это было? 

— Кромм, сэр, — проговорил охранник, пятясь. — Катастрофа в Кромме. 

«Это другая реальность, — прошипел Змей. — Так могло быть. В другом мире так и есть». 

Томас застонал; скрипом отозвалось колесо на печатке. Томас попытался сорвать его, но оно вросло в палец и не поддавалось. 

— Как больно, — Томас, тяжело дыша, обвёл взглядом солнечный, чужой, ненужный ему сад. 

Охранник стоял, вытянув руки по швам; на лбу его выступил пот, лицо было растерянным и совсем юным. Линкей отстранил его. 

— Ступайте, — сказал он тихо. — Сэр, вам лучше сесть. Колдомедик уже идёт. 

— Не надо, я в порядке. Что произошло? 

— Гарпии в Кромме взбесились. Перебили почти всю охрану и половину заключённых. 

— Где уцелевшие?

Линкей заглянул Томасу в лицо, проверяя, выдержит ли тот новое известие. 

— Чудовища уничтожили бы всех, если бы один из охранников не организовал оборону и эвакуацию. Ему удалось довести их до катеров. Они высадились на берег, — Линкей коротко вздохнул. — Имя охранника…

— Долиш, — Томас скривился в улыбке. — Полагаю, что вызывать авроров он не стал. 

— Боюсь, что так. Группа нашла повстанцев и присоединилась к ним. 

— Уничтожьте их. 

— В тот район уже брошены отряды авроров и службы Бытбеза, но мятежников слишком много, чтобы уничтожить их сразу. К ним присоединяются всё новые и новые люди. Полчаса назад мы засекли радиопередачу. Новый ведущий, «Старик», обратился ко всем магам с призывом восстать против вас. 

Внезапно Томас почувствовал прилив сил; они поднимались из земли, вливались в него, кипели, распирая его изнутри; губы сами собой раздвинулись в улыбке, не вымученной, не саркастической — в настоящей радостной улыбке. 

Значит, борьба. Его кровь побежала по жилам быстрее, точно он вновь обрёл молодость. 

— Будет много крови, — сказал он. — Весна: время биться за территорию. Мы будем биться, и мы победим. Но если мы проиграем, они проиграют тоже. 

***  
Апрель 1998 

Северус сидел на подоконнике, устремив взгляд на перекопанные клумбы. 

По коридору застучали сапоги. Показалось несколько авроров. 

— Чем они там занимаются? — спросил Северус у Спиннета, указывая на расхаживающего по дорожке Хмури. 

— Строят укрепления — комплекс из заграждений с магическими барьерами, — объяснил аврор. 

— Они похожи на банду сумасшедших детишек с совочками, — произнёс Северус с тоской. — Вы на вылазку? Я отправляюсь с вами. Что-то я засиделся. 

— Ребята, вы идите, — сказал Спиннет. — Послушай, Снейп, нам запретили брать тебя на операции. Ты нас не подставляй, ладно? Сейчас и так тяжело. 

— Кто запретил? 

Спиннет посмотрел Северусу в глаза. 

— Ты слишком ценен, — сказал он. — Ты директор «Братства Алхимиков», ты лечишь Командора. У нас хватает бойцов. 

Он отвёл взгляд и пустился догонять своих товарищей. 

— Ценный балласт, — пробормотал Северус. — Интересно, сколько ещё бойцов будут прикрывать мне задницу, прежде чем их станет недостаточно? 

***  
Февраль 1998 

Маленькая комната при спальне Командора, которую отвели Северусу, освещалась одинокой свечой. Северус, улегшись поверх покрывала, бездумно смотрел в стену. Командор покинул Снейп-мэнор ночью, отправившись вместе с Линкеем по какому-то спешному делу, Северус едва успел сунуть ему в карман мантии пару бутылочек с зельями. До рассвета оставалась два часа. Сон все не приходил, и Северус поднялся, чтобы выбрать себе какую-нибудь книгу для чтения. 

Внезапно он почувствовал, как слабо дрожит пол: это походило на спонтанный выброс магии, произошедший у сильного волшебника. Если бы Северус не был уверен, что Командора сейчас нет в Снейп-мэноре, он бы решил, что у того начался очередной приступ. 

Вибрация нарастала. Северус застегнул мантию, сжал в руке волшебную палочку и открыл дверь в апартаменты Командора. Он миновал тёмные жилые комнаты, кабинет и вышел в галерею. К его удивлению, охрана около дверей отсутствовала, канделябры, обычно ярко горевшие, были потушены, и лишь слегка белеющие прямоугольники окон разгоняли тьму. Пол под ногами дрожал по-прежнему. 

— Lumos! — Северус не успел даже оглядеться, как из бокового коридора вынырнул Нотт в сопровождении двух своих бойцов. 

— Снейп?! — воскликнул он растерянно. — Разве ты здесь? Я думал… 

— Что случилось? 

— На нас напали. Пойдём. 

Северусу не было необходимости уточнять, кто напал. 

— А защитный барьер… — начал он. 

Нотт выругался. 

— Его опустили. Это кто-то из своих. 

— Доставите доктора Снейпа в Малфой-мэнор, — обернулся он к бойцам. — Отвечаете за него головой. 

— Я останусь. Ты что, сомневаешься в моих силах? 

— Не глупи, нам нужна помощь. Нас здесь меньше двух дюжин. Доложишь обо всем Аластору, пусть летит к нам со своими ребятами. Потом отправишься в Мунго готовить койки. 

— Ты не вправе отдавать мне приказы, — холодно сказал Северус. — Я равен тебе по положению. 

Нотт, ощерившись, ткнул ему палочкой в лоб. 

— Ты штатский! — заорал он. — Не хочешь лететь добром, полетишь под Империо!

Ярость ослепила Северуса. Он взломал мыслезащиту Нотта, раздавив её, как скорлупу земляного ореха. 

— Будешь на меня орать, забудешь, как это самое Империо накладывают, — процедил он. 

Бойцы растерянно топтались, не зная, что предпринять. 

— Сэр, они уже близко! — по лестнице бежал охранник с окровавленным лицом. 

Северус опомнился и освободил разум Нотта. Теодор секунду смотрел на него безумными глазами, потом сказал: 

— Отправляйтесь сейчас же. После поговорим, если останемся живы. 

В тёмном вестибюле пять или шесть авроров (Северус не разглядел точно) стояли цепочкой у стены, и, выставив палочки, удерживали магический щит — заплату в повреждённой защите здания. 

— Тут и прорвались, — прокомментировал Теодор. — Но мы успели отбиться. 

— Потери? 

Было страшно услышать имя кого-то из знакомых. Северус не хотел этого знать, но вопрос прозвучал, и Нотт лаконично ответил: 

— У нас один убит, один серьёзно ранен, у них — больше. 

— Да мы этих фениксов мигом, ребята! — молоденький аврор поглядел на свою соседку и расправил плечи. 

Не успел он договорить, как стены прорезали извилистые, словно молнии, трещины, вспыхнувшие холодным огнем. Кто-то, ахнув по-детски, сказал «Мама!» Справа и слева от Северуса люди выкрикивали заклинания. Трещины запылали так ярко, что почти ослепили его, и вдруг исчезли. Северус услышал, как Нотт рядом с ним перевёл дух. 

До помещений с метлами оставалось немного. Северус уже собирался свернуть в нужный коридор, но Нотт придержал его за плечо:

— Там не пройдёшь, нужно в обход. 

Едва они свернули к хозяйственному блоку, как перед ними возник человек в тёмном и вскинул палочку, выкрикивая смертельное заклятие. 

Северус, не ожидая нападения внутри мэнора, растерялся, но аврор справа от него успел послать в нападавшего оглушающее заклинание: красный и зелёный лучи столкнулись в воздухе, взорвавшись фейерверком. 

— Авада Кедавра! 

Заклинание Нотта оборвало жизнь фениксовца, он покачнулся и рухнул лицом вниз. 

— Где-то всё-таки пробились, сволочи, — яростно прошипел Нотт. — Нужно спешить. 

Они перешли на бег, прислушиваясь к звукам завязавшегося позади боя. Наконец Нотт сунул Северусу в руки метлу, тяжело хлопнул его по плечу на прощание, и Северус вслед за своими провожатыми взмыл сквозь открытое окно в морозный воздух предрассветного сумрака. 

Они поднимались всё выше. Только сейчас Северус сообразил, что посылать их за помощью было ни к чему: патронусы добрались бы быстрее. Его отправили из осаждённого поместья как ценный груз. 

Вдруг грохот внизу перекрыл свист ветра в ушах. Северус замедлил движение и не поверил своим глазам: флигели Снейп-мэнора медленно оседали; среди пыли и языков пламени разрастались тёмные пятна. 

— O, Donnerwetter! — выругался один аврор. 

— Они подняли тени! — воскликнул второй. — Не может быть! Сумасшедшие! 

Пыль и огонь поглощались тенями, ярко выделяющимися на белом снегу парка. Северус заметил несколько чёрных пятнышек, взметнувшихся вверх, как обрывки этих теней. Пятнышки стремительно приближались; стало отчётливо видно, что это люди на метлах. 

— Погоня, — крикнул аврор, — быстрее, быстрее! 

Северус, развернувшись, поднял метлу вертикально вверх, выровняв её под самыми облаками. Авроры летели рядом. Фениксовцы приближались, их было семеро. Над головой пролетел луч заклятия, потом ещё один, третий скользнул по прутьям метлы Северуса. Метла сразу задрожала и сбросила скорость. Авроры тоже приостановились и стали выкрикивать заклинания. Одного из преследователей снесло с метлы взрывом, другого отбросило назад, и он исчез из вида. 

Северусу наконец удалось выправить метлу. Он оглянулся. Фениксовцы были уже так близко, что даже в утренних сумерках он ясно видел рыжую шевелюру одного из внуков Септимуса Уизли. 

— Сектумсемпра! — Северус отправил заклинание, почти не целясь, но крик боли, раздавшийся позади, подсказал ему, что он попал. Неистовое, первобытное торжество вспыхнуло в нём. 

Он ловко лавировал между лучами заклинаний. Внезапно один из авроров, сопровождавших его, вскинул руки и камнем полетел вниз. В тот же миг Северус почувствовал, что метла больше не слушается его. Он обернулся и увидел, что прутья метлы пылают. 

— В облака, уходи в облака! — заорал его телохранитель, но Северус уже сорвался в вертикальное пике. 

От безумной скорости и резкого снижения сознание стало мутиться. Внизу простиралась белая равнина, по краю которой чернел лес. За метлой тянулся дымный след. Северус попытался выровнять её и понял, что не успеет — земля приближалась слишком быстро. 

Удар пришёлся почему-то сбоку, дыхание перехватило. 

Северус пришёл в себя от голоса Теодора Нотта, хрипевшего ему почти на ухо: 

— Давай очухивайся! 

Сначала он обнаружил, что может вздохнуть, и задышал жадно, через рот, потом понял, что неудобно лежит поперёк крупа фестрала, а его окаменевшие пальцы все ещё сжимают обломок черенка метлы. 

Теодор, убедившись, что он пришёл в себя, плавно опустил фестрала на землю, помог Северусу усесться верхом. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Северус. отдышавшись и стерев кровь с прокушенной губы. 

— Поймал тебя у самой земли. 

— Что со Снейп-мэнором?

— Пришлось отступить, — неохотно признался Нотт. — Оставили «стерильным» несколько подарочков. Командор вовремя переселился в Малфой-мэнор — жить в поместье будет нельзя. 

***  
Апрель 1998 

«Надо поговорить с Командором, — решил Северус. — Кем они меня считают, в конце-то концов?!»

Что с того, что он — алхимик, а не аврор? В Цитадели сейчас множество мирных магов, до мобилизации трудившихся в Министерстве, в святого Мунго, а то и вовсе торговавших в какой-нибудь лавке. 

Сотрудница службы Магической Безопасности, стоявшая на часах — красивая темноволосая женщина по фамилии Бэдвэлл — пропустила его, даже не спросив, зачем ему понадобился Командор. 

— Сэр! — позвал Северус, шаря взглядом по пустому кабинету. — Где вы?

Он выглянул в коридор. 

— Командор выходил?

— Нет, — промолвила Бэдвелл с недоумением. 

Из глубины комнаты послышался хрип. Северус и Бэдвелл посмотрели друг на друга и бросились на звук. Командор лежал у окна; его лицо было перекошено, из уголка искривлённого рта текла слюна. 

— Он жив, — сказал Северус. 

— Вижу. Но это ненадолго. Необходима операция. 

— Мне её не сделать, — Северус шагнул к порогу. 

— Я смогу, — проговорила Бэдвелл, становясь на колени. — Я была колдоведьмой до того, как попала в Магбез. Вы сможете удержать чары Прозрачности?

— Да, — Северус обхватил голову Командора ладонями. 

Перед ним повисло трёхмерное изображение мозга. Лопнувший сосуд и облачко сочившейся из него крови сияли алым. Бэдвэлл вздохнула, собираясь, и подняла палочку. Её лицо стало отрешённым, глаза, чёрные и яркие, мягко светились, отражая свет выпущенных заклинаний. 

— Что происходит? Где охрана? — в кабинет ворвался Линкей. 

Мгновенно оценив увиденное, он захлопнул дверь перед носом бежавших за ним сотрудников Магбеза. 

— Я могу вам помочь?

— Мадам Бэдвелл всё сделает сама, — сказал Северус. — Не отвлекайте её. 

Линкей кивнул и вышел. Северус услышал, как он отсылает людей. 

Облачко крови на модели мозга уменьшалось, пока не исчезло совсем. Сосуд, извивавшийся красной нитью, бледнел, пока не приобрёл здоровый розовый цвет. Черты Командора разгладились. Северус опустил его голову на ковёр и вытер ему рот своим носовым платком. 

— Я перенесу его в спальню, — сказал он. — Доложите Линкею о случившемся. Спасибо вам. Не надо было вам уходить из Мунго — вы великолепны. 

Он поднял Командора Мобиликорпусом, взял повисшую в воздухе руку в свою и пошёл рядом с ним, направляя движение с помощью палочки. О том, скольких жертв удалось бы избежать, если бы мадам Бэдвелл не оказалась так искусна в медицине, Северус старался не думать. 

***  
Томас возвращался в реальность. Первыми появились звуки: ложечка звякала о стенки стакана. Потом пришла боль, медленно обволакивая голову. Сумрачная дымка таяла перед глазами, сквозь неё проступали очертания предметов. 

Некто в чёрном стоял у стола и держал в руках книгу с синим корешком. Книга казалась невероятно знакомой, желтоватые пальцы с коротко остриженными ногтями — тоже. Если книгу перевернуть, — подумал Томас, — на обложке будет зловещий чёрный замок на серо-голубом фоне. Как он любил, когда отец читал ему эту книжку про мальчика, который вместе с верным другом спешит через Мёртвый лес в Чёрный замок! Как же звали этого мальчика? Не вспомнить. Но мальчик победил страшного чёрного рыцаря. Отец не очень любит эту сказку, но когда Том просит, читает её снова и снова. И сейчас он держит книгу таким знакомым жестом, заложив нужную страницу длинным пальцем.

— Папа, — тихо позвал Том.

Рука дрогнула, книга легла на стол. Томас увидел изображение весов и пучков трав по серо-голубому фону и надпись «Справочник». Внимательное лицо склонилось к нему; осторожно приподняв его голову, Северус поднёс к его губам стакан с опаловой жидкостью. С каждым глотком сознание Томаса прояснялось. И как он мог спутать Северуса с отцом! 

Осознав абсурдность этой мысли, он засмеялся и тут же закашлялся, поперхнувшись зельем. 

— Сэр?

— Я запутался, — пробормотал он. 

Отца здесь не было. Сейчас его нет в прошлом, и не будет, если Томас не позаботится об этом. Даже голос отца внутри его сознания молчал. Зато он мог определенно сказать, что книжка про мальчиков-героев так и осталась в старом доме миссис Ротвелл, и сам он сейчас внутри замка-Цитадели, окружённого врагами. Его враги полагают, что Поттеру суждено убить его. 

«Сам мальчишка — ничтожество, его делает свита», — прошипел рассерженный Змей. 

«Ты ужалил одного Поттера в пяту, а другой убивает тебя в голову», — горько возразил Томас. 

Рано или поздно они доберутся до него, это дело решённое. Томас знал, каким будет финал: когда его не станет, его имя вываляют в грязи, его враги разрушат всё, что он построил, расправятся со Свободой, утверждая Традицию, укрепят закрытость сообщества магов, изгнав из него всех пришельцев. 

И снова будет кровь, но когда всем покажется, что выстроенное здание устоит до конца времён, снова появится мальчик и повторит путь Тома. Новый герой будет сражаться с Чёрным Рыцарем за свободу, и замок рухнет. После долгих лет бесславия настанет время, когда его прах станет священным. А потом появится новый рыцарь, и новый мальчик-герой, и снова, и снова…

Впервые за много месяцев на его душу снизошло умиротворение.

— Пришёл Линкей. 

Томас не слушал. 

— Круговорот, — прошептал он. — Пусть всё идёт, как идёт. Я не стану противиться.

— Впустить его? 

Томас опустил веки. Приняв это за знак согласия, Северус распахнул дверь.

— Мой Командор, поместье окружено. 

***  
Май 1998 

Поместье Малфоев превратилось в казарму, в барак, в муравейник, обитатели которого в своей спешке были гонимы не разумом, но инстинктом подчинения и преданности. Северус уставал до отупения. Командор поднимал его по ночам, требуя то успокоительного, то взбадривающего, и злился, когда Северус пытался работать, анализируя результаты своих исследований — единственное доступное ему здесь развлечение. Казалось, он ревновал Северуса к работе. 

Северус поднимался на мансардный этаж, когда его обогнала Грейнджер. Вдруг девушку повело в сторону. Она ухватилась за перила, выпрямилась, дыша ртом. Он догнал её, развернул и заглянул в лицо. 

— Вы что, пьяны?

— Нет, сэр, — выговорила она посиневшими губами. 

— Тогда что с вами? — Северус двумя пальцами отодвинул воротник. На горле девушки повреждений не оказалось. 

— Где ранки? — сказал он терпеливо, не допуская, однако, самую возможность вранья. 

— На руке…

— Дура. 

Она вывернулась из его рук, маленькая, но всё ещё сильная, как змея или кошка. 

— Плазмы на всех вампиров не хватает, а ему надо жить!

— А вам не надо?

— А я и так выживу! — она засмеялась, потом заплакала. Вытерла щёки твёрдой ладошкой. — Все умрут, а я останусь. Вы не представляете, какая я живучая. 

— Прямо как я, — отозвался Северус. — Плазма будет. Он не умрёт. 

«Не умрёт до поры, — подумал он. — Когда Малфой-мэнор падёт, все мы — Командор и его команда — умрём, обратившись в пепел. А потом и наши победители станут прахом. Кто знает: может быть, внуки победителей забудут весь этот ужас и боль, забудут нашу несправедливость, которая привела нас к нынешнему положению, и увидят только героизм людей, обречённых умирать в осаждённой крепости; и, увидев его, сердцем прикипят к нам, когда-то обрекающим, а теперь обречённым, и полюбят нас, как можно любить только того, кто не существует и потому никогда не разочарует тебя; и тогда они подхватят наше упавшее, запачканное знамя и понесут его, и пятна на знамени станут их гербом… А мы никогда не узнаем, потому что будем мертвы». 

***  
Лаборатория по возгонке плазмы находилась в подвале рядом с помещением, в котором стояли чаны, где убитых превращали в инфери. Северусу было противно спускаться туда, но деваться было некуда. 

Де Варни ждал его, усевшись на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы. Увидев Северуса, он тяжело поднялся. 

— Держите, — Северус сунул ему большой флакон с жидкостью кобальтового цвета.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Де Варни был голоден, но слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы набросится на плазму прямо так, при Снейпе («не перелив её в фарфоровую чашечку», — подумал Северус цинично). 

Авроры провели мимо новую партию инфери — мутноглазых, в изодранной, окровавленной одежде. Северус отвернулся, чтобы не видеть знакомые лица, превращённые в жуткие маски, но всё же увидел и содрогнулся, узнав мадам Бэдвелл — уж ей-то могли бы позволить лежать в могиле, хотя бы из благодарности. 

— Арман, вы понимаете, к чему всё идёт, — сказал он, поддаваясь забытому чувству жалости. — У нас почти не осталось сырья для производства плазмы. Я выведу вас из поместья. Когда всё откроется, меня не сильно накажут. Уговорите вашу подружку. Она может спастись, отправиться к родителям и свободно жить в маггловском мире.

— Я бы и сам этого хотел, доктор Снейп, — сказал де Варни негромко и печально, — но, боюсь, уговорить её будет тяжело.

— Я никуда не пойду, — Гермиона Грейнджер появилась из-за большого стеллажа. Подошла к вампиру, обняла его без стеснения и, не спуская глаз с Северуса, сказала:

— Мы должны отстоять мир, в котором будет место таким, как я, и таким, как Арман. Или хотя бы попытаться отстоять… — добавила она тихо.

— Романтики, — Северус желчно улыбнулся. 

Гермиона покачала головой. Кудряшки лезли ей в глаза, легкомысленные, не соответствующие трагичности сцены. Северус улыбнулся. Оба — мальчик и девочка — улыбнулись ему в ответ. Они устали от трагедий и пафоса и хотели обычного счастья. 

— Тогда уходите оба. Магглов много. Если вы отопьёте крови у одного из них… даже если он окажется слабым и умрёт — никто не заметит. 

— Нет. 

Северус пожал плечами. 

— Я бы ушёл.

— Тогда почему вы не уходите? — сказала Грейнджер ласково. — Он бы вас отпустил. Уж вас-то бы отпустил, пусть он мечет громы и молнии, стоит вам сделать шаг в сторону, но он любит вас, одного-единственного, не знаю, почему — только он знает, больше никто; и вас-то бы он отпустил наверняка. Так почему же вы не уходите?

— Что вы сказали? — переспросил потрясённый Северус. 

— Ничего, — удивилась Грейнджер. 

Де Варни смотрел непонимающими глазами. 

— Я не стану пить кровь у магглов, сэр, — сказал он. — Я же человек, а не животное. Мы останемся. 

И они остались. Северус остался тоже. 

***  
Северус спешил коридорами, заполненными последними защитниками Цитадели. Пахло кирпичной пылью и едким дымом. 

В обтянутых шёлком креслах устроились два аврора, у каждого — тарелка с жареной рыбой на коленях. Между ними стояла бутылка молока, из которой они пили по очереди. Рядом прямо на полу, глядя в пространство воспалёнными глазами, сидела вдова Грейбека. Молодой учёный погиб несколько дней назад в схватке с фениксовцами. Фенрир держал невестку за руку. От сходства их измученных и одновременно полных хищной решимости лиц, обрамлённых одинаковыми серо-седыми волосами, Северусу стало не по себе. 

У противоположной стены спала молодая женщина в мантии колдоведьмы, приоткрыв рот и сладко посапывая; к её плечу привалился инфери, из которого заклинанием высосало энергию. Северус подивился, для чего она притащила окончательно уже мёртвое тело, потом заметил, как они похожи, и сообразил, что это, должно быть, её брат. 

На подоконнике, свесив руки между колен и прерывисто вздыхая, сидел Дин Томас. 

— Ранен? — спросил Северус. 

— Отхожу после Круцио, сэр, — юноша снова втянул в себя воздух. — А я ведь этого парня, который меня вырубил, знаю: он со мной целый семестр за одной партой сидел. 

— И что с ним стало? 

— Я потом видел его труп. Ну и ладно. Он мне всё равно не нравился, никогда не давал списывать. 

— Учиться надо было как следует. Тогда бы ты его вырубил, а не он тебя, — наставительно произнёс Северус и почувствовал себя дураком. 

Юноша распрямился. Глаза у него были красные от полопавшихся сосудов. 

— Как вы думаете, сэр, с нами всё кончено? Надежды нет? 

Северус хотел сказать что-нибудь торжественное о жертвах во имя свободы и триумфе справедливости. Посмотрел на парня, на его впалые щёки в точках угрей, на кадык, ходивший под тонкой юношеской кожей, и внезапно разозлился. Тоже, нашли пророка! 

— Если распустим сопли, тогда нам точно конец, — проговорил он жёстко. — Шансы есть всегда. 

— Не подумайте, — промямлил Дин Томас, — я готов отдать жизнь за Командора…

— Попробуй её сохранить, — посоветовал Северус, — ещё пригодится. 

— Да, сэр. 

Юноша явно ободрился, хотя Северус не понимал, что ободряющего можно найти в его словах. 

На крыше что-то загрохотало. Все вскинули головы. В коридор выглянул Линкей. 

— На чердаке готовят плацдарм для летучих отрядов, — сказал он. — Нужны два человека, чтобы держать магический щит, пока разбирают крышу. Сигрейв, Томас, поднимайтесь. 

Молодые люди двинулись за ним. 

Северус спустился по лестнице и вышел на улицу. Солнце было таким ярким, что он замер, ослеплённый, и на миг поверил — у них действительно есть шансы. Он опустил взгляд, и надежда умерла. 

Сквозь заграждения к дому пробиралась потрёпанные защитники. Мантия де Варни была разодрана в клочья, руки покрыты грязью и кровью. Грейнджер хромала. Они несли Колина Криви. Сначала Северусу показалось, что мальчик без сознания, но потом он увидел жирное алое пятно, расползавшееся по левой стороне груди. 

— Положите его, — сказал он. — У нас довольно раненых, чтобы возиться с трупом. 

— Надо было бросить его там? — ощетинилась Грейнджер. 

— Лучше бы бросили, — хмуро сказал Северус. — По крайней мере, его бы не превратили в инфери. 

Начали прибывать раненые. Северус вздохнул и, засучивая на ходу рукава, направился в лазарет. Колдомедиков оставалось всё меньше; любой, кто хоть немного разбирался в лекарственных зельях и колдомедицине, вынужден был заниматься лечением. 

— Если вам нечем больше заняться, — Северус взглянул на Грейнджер, — идёмте за мной. 

Над головой мелькнула тень. Раздался взрыв, за ним — второй. Волна земли и огня ударила в лицо Северуса; вылетело окно, посыпались кирпичи. Что-то свалилось Северусу на голову, хлеща и царапая, и придавило его к земле. Кругом кричали. Наполовину оглушённый и почти ослепший Северус услышал ещё один взрыв. Опомнившись, он выбрался из-под вывороченного с корнем куста. 

В небе кружило несколько авроров на мётлах. Люди, кашляя, выбирались из обломков и принимались выкапывать тех, кто не мог помочь себе сам. Северус оглянулся. Грейнджер и её приятеля не было видно. Ему показалось, что они успели добежать до дома, но тут он увидел тонкую девичью руку, высовывавшуюся из земли. Северус пощупал пульс, потом отгрёб землю с лица. Осколок кирпича пробил девушке висок. Рядом виднелись чёрные глянцевые волосы Армана, а под ними — что-то красное, липкое, совсем уже неживое. 

Северус забросал их землёй и поднялся в дом, боком протиснувшись в повисшую на сорванных петлях дверь. По щеке стекало что-то тёплое. Он подумал, что это кровь из ссадин, но капли, падавшие на руку, были прозрачными. Никто не обращал внимания на него и его слёзы. Он отёр их грязным рукавом и двинулся в лазарет. 

***  
Томас отошёл от «чёрного зеркала», прислушиваясь к отзвукам взрыва, сотрясшего дом. 

Аль-Даджжал не отзывался. Впрочем, он не отзывался уже давно. 

— Что там, Бетельгейзе? — крикнул он. 

— Фениксовец бросал взрывные шары с воздуха. Успел скинуть два, потом его уничтожили с крыши, — сказал секретарь, выходя из приёмной. 

— Полагаю, личность его не установлена? 

В дверь поскреблись. 

— Входи, Аластор, — сказал Томас. — Что там? 

— Погибли несколько человек. Ваш Северус… 

Томас молча схватился за стену. 

— … жив, — испуганно закончил Хмури. — Только физиономию расцарапало. 

Он повернулся к Бетельгейзе и протянул ему медальон. 

— Узнаёшь?

Секретарь бросил недоумевающий взгляд на Томаса, взял оплавленную, покорёженную вещицу, открыл крышку. 

— Регул Блэк, — сказал он. — Стало быть, это Сириус. 

— Где Северус? — спросил Томас у Хмури. 

— В лазарете, лечит раненых. 

— Как закончит, пусть зайдёт ко мне. 

Аврор вышел. Бетельгейзе опустил медальон в карман мантии и покосился на «чёрное зеркало». 

— Не отвечает, — Томас криво усмехнулся. — Может, ты попробуешь?

Бетельгейзе покраснел. 

— Я не думаю над тобой издеваться, — уведомил его Томас. — Подойди к зеркалу и позови его. 

Бетельгейзе, заметно нервничая, приблизился к зеркалу, встал перед ним и откашлялся. Поверхность замерцала. 

— Отлично! Продолжай, — велел Томас. 

— Я не умею им пользоваться, — отозвался секретарь. — Он всегда вызывал меня сам. 

Внезапно зеркало испустило ослепительную вспышку. Когда Командор проморгался, Бетельгейзе в кабинете не было. Секунду Томас тупо смотрел на непроницаемую металлическую поверхность, потом расхохотался. 

— Сукин сын, — прохрипел он, сгибаясь в припадке хохота. — И давно ты ждал момента?

Он сорвал зеркало со стены и швырнул его на пол. Металл насмешливо зазвенел. 

— Значит, всё. — Томас взглянул на печатку. 

Приехали. Экспресс дальше не пойдёт. 

Прожитая жизнь — пёстрый ворох картин, голосов, событий… так много всего! И всё это он мог бы сохранить. Где ты, отец? Ты виноват. Ты бросил меня, когда мне были так нужны твои советы… 

Командор снова рассмеялся, потом закашлялся. Неужели он приобрел стариковскую привычку говорить с самим собой? 

Отец ушёл в сорок пятом, раз и навсегда, и стал первой его потерей. Самой главной. Самой болезненной. Потом было ещё много потерь — возлюбленные, друзья. 

Септимус и Рабастан предали его, но всё же вспоминать о них было больно. 

Барт наверняка вернётся из эмиграции, как только Томаса не станет, а сейчас он всё равно, что на другой планете. Его счастье, что успел сбежать. 

Томас не жалел о том, что совершил, не испытывал раскаяния, но что-то исчезало из его души с уходом каждого из этих людей — как будто из неё выпадал маленький кусочек и терялся в пыли под ногами. Оставалось лишь примириться с этими утратами, и он примирился, и лишь потеря завещания сводила его с ума. 

***  
Атака была совершенно неожиданной. Командор с небольшой группой сопровождения только что спустился в холл первого этажа, когда ударной волной от лопающегося антиаппартационного барьера вынесло стёкла. Всех, кто был в холле, окатило волной мелких осколков, многие не смогли удержаться на ногах. Несколько мгновений спустя через разбитые окна хлынул поток людей в чёрных плащах с вышитыми яркими фениксами. Вспышки заклинаний озарили тёмный зал. Люди сгрудилась вокруг Командора, прикрывая его своими телами. Из бокового коридора вбегала дежурная охрана. Всё смешалось: разноцветные лучи, огненные вспышки, крики ярости и боли, падающие в конвульсиях тела, пыль и осколки взрывающихся статуй, в которые попадали проклятия. Томас поспешил в середину зала так быстро, как позволяли всё ещё непослушные после удара ноги. В темноте и суматохе нападавшие не заметили его маневра, он успел выбраться к нужной точке и поднял руку, сплетая заклинание. Пульсирующий свет, исходящий от его палочки, заполнял помещение, движения всех, кто был в зале, замедлились, а звуки исчезли. Неожиданно громко прозвучал птичий щебет — и в тот же момент солдаты Феникса исчезли.

Держась из последних сил, Томас крикнул: 

— Раненых и убитых — в лазарет. Брешь в барьере устранить. Первый этаж очистить полностью и поставить защитные блоки. Всё, что было на первом, отправить на верхние этажи и в подвал. Выполнять!

И только услышав дружное: «Да, Командор!», Томас позволил себе упасть на руки своих солдат.

Придя в себя через пару часов, он с трудом поднялся с постели, прошёл в кабинет взглянуть на объёмный план здания, что висел над столом. Его ребята постарались: весь первый этаж светился алым, кроме двух аппарационных тоннелей внутри здания. Что ж, если фениксовцы сунутся сюда, их ждёт сюрприз. Рука привычно потянулась к металлической подвеске на шее, но подвески не было. 

Томас вздрогнул и взмахнул палочкой.

— Accio, завещание отца!

Ничего не произошло. Очевидно, цепочка лопнула во время нападения; теперь завещание лежало на недоступном первом этаже.

***

Конец был близок. Счастье отвернулось от Томаса. Он был загнан, как вервольф-людоед.

Он вдруг вспомнил того молодого оборотня… как же его звали? В последнее время память его подводила. Приятель Северуса… мальчик ему так и не простил. Томас был далёк от мысли, что ему воздалось по делам его, и всё же не мог не задуматься — что же это такое, судьба человеческая, и какими законами она определяется. Скорее всего, нет никаких законов, а есть только Рок, как в греческих трагедиях. В юности он читал Эсхила и хотел быть Прометеем. А стал Зевсом. Тираном. И прав, чёрт возьми, он прав сейчас, а тогда заблуждался — нечего жалеть людей, глупых, неблагодарных тварей. Пусть прозябают во тьме!

Вон они, стоят лагерем вокруг его последней крепости. Он не видел их, но знал — все собрались: Малфои (ждут — не дождутся, когда смогут отвоевать своё родовое гнездо, ну да это мы ещё посмотрим), недобитые Уизли, и этот недоносок Поттер тоже там. И проклятый Дамблдор. 

В дверь осторожно постучали.

— Входи, Северус. 

Снейп-младший вошёл с подносом, на котором исходила паром чашка чая.

Глаза его были опущены. Он сильно осунулся за последние дни, у губ легли глубокие складки, а переносицу прорезала морщина. Томас вдруг осознал, насколько он стал похож на его отца. Собственно, Северус и есть его отец… Таким он и был, когда маленький Том увидел его впервые. Решение окрепло: теперь или никогда.

— Северус, я собираюсь дать тебе поручение. Выполни его. Это моя последняя воля. 

Томас ждал лицемерных заверений, что они победят, что он одолеет повстанцев и будет править столетия, но Северус лишь поглядел ему в лицо непроницаемо-тёмными глазами и произнёс:

— Я сделаю всё, что вы скажете.

Голос его звучал почтительно, но принуждённо. 

— Ты считаешь, что я обречён? — спросил Томас.

— Мы обречены, — равнодушно поправил Северус. — Вы знаете, что я вас не покину. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня покинул.

Изумление Северуса позабавило его. 

— Хоть чем-то я ещё могу тебя удивить, — пробормотал он.

— Куда вы меня отправляете? 

— В прошлое. 

***  
Это звучало, как бред. 

Командор извлёк из стола шкатулку и открыл её. 

— Время подобно нити, сплетённой из тонких волокон, — сказал он. — По этой нити можно пройти не только вперёд, но и назад. Тебе известен принцип действия хроноворота? 

— Да. 

Томас достал из шкатулки изящное устройство, раскачал его за длинную золотую цепочку, любуясь блеском металла. 

— Когда-то меня оставили в приюте. Я вырос бы там, не забери меня оттуда мой отец, — Командор слегка улыбнулся. — Его звали Северус Снейп. 

— Совпадение… — Северус осёкся, сообразив, что таких совпадений не бывает. — Это я? Это был я?!

— Это был Северус Снейп из будущего… нет, из другой реальности. Он прибыл, чтобы забрать меня. 

— Зачем? 

— Чтобы изменить свой мир! Ты специально меня злишь?

— Я пытаюсь понять, как возможны два разных Северуса Снейпа в одном и том же мире! — возмутился Северус. — Если я — не он, значит… значит, что?

— Значит, мир изменился. 

— А где ваш отец? 

— В будущем. 

— Но оно уже наступило! 

— Это другое будущее! — рявкнул Командор. — Мне некогда объяснять тебе причуды времени! Северус, круг должен замкнуться. Если ты не отправишься в прошлое, чтобы забрать меня из приюта, меня — Томаса Снейпа — не станет. Появится Том Риддл. Ты понял, что тебе нужно сделать? 

— Да, — сказал ошеломлённый Северус. 

Командор бросил ему толстый конверт. 

— Твои документы. Они сделаны специалистами из отдела Свитков и Печатей, не подкопаешься. Там же — листок с номером банковской ячейки. Я проверил все вклады в Гринготтсе, не востребованные с 1930 года. Теперь ты — дальний родственник и единственный наследник Нимуэ Живэт. Наследство небольшое, но двоим хватит на несколько лет. 

— Сэр, я… — Северус не знал, что сказать.

— Ты не согласен?

— Согласен, но всё это очень необычно. 

— А ты об этом не думай, — посоветовал Командор. — Я установил настройки. Вернёшься в пятьдесят девятом году. 

— И что тогда? — спросил Северус. — Что тут будет, когда я вернусь? 

— Не знаю, — Командор прикрыл глаза. — Наверное, это зависит от тебя. Уходить тебе надо сейчас. Ты должен будешь отправиться из Лондона. Странно будет, если ты вдруг возникнешь посреди малфоевского кабинета. Аппарационные коридоры ещё действуют, воспользуйся ими, пока их не перекрыли. 

Северус подумал, что вряд ли он благополучно доберётся даже до Лондона, не говоря уж о фантастическом путешествии в прошлое, но оставил свои сомнения при себе, сказав:

— Вы были ко мне добрее, чем я того заслуживал. Прощайте, сэр. Мне жаль, что всё так получилось.

Командор сделал шаг вперёд и обнял его. 

— Ты был мне как сын, — сказал он. — Возьми ме… мальчика и воспитай его. Подожди. 

Его глаза, враз похолодев, впились в лицо Северуса. Склонив голову, тот ждал, пока Командор не завершит проверку. 

— Я должен был увериться, что ты не собираешься убить его. 

— У меня и мысли такой не возникало, — сказал Северус. 

— Я знаю. Прощай. — Командор отвернулся. 

Опасная и жестокая игра, в которой Северус участвовал последние несколько лет, завершалась. Осталось сделать последний ход. 

Северус остановился на пороге, обернулся, посмотрел на склонённую голову Командора, на всё ещё прямые плечи, обтянутые серым сукном френча. Что бы ни сталось с Северусом после того, как он покинет эту комнату, Томаса Снейпа он не увидит больше никогда. 

Северус не сомневался, что их обоих ждёт смерть. 

Прошлое, мальчик в приюте… нет, он не верит во все эти чудеса. Так зачем уходить? Столько лет они были вместе, и умереть им следует вместе. 

— Я… — начал он. — Простите меня, сэр, но я не могу…

Могучая волна ударила Северуса в грудь, вынесла в коридор и ударила о стену. Он сполз на пол, безуспешно пытаясь вдохнуть. Дверь с грохотом залопнулась, отрезая его от Командора. 

Эту дверь Северусу не открыть. 

***  
От первого этажа остались только голые стены. 

— Куда ты шпаришь? — прошипел Нотт. — Хоть по сторонам посмотри! 

— Никого нет, — пожал плечами Северус. — Ты со мной? 

— Нет. Не знаю, куда ты, но меня там быть не должно, — Нотт похлопал его по плечу. 

Аппарационный коридор слабо светился в полумраке. Северус шагнул к нему; громко хрустнула каменная крошка, и долговязый юноша появился из-за обугленного шкафа, направляя на него палочку. Северус узнал его: недотёпа Лонгботтом, вечно взрывавший котлы. Нотт отразил нападение. Через пролом, бывший когда-то ведущим на террасу французским окном, послышался хруст и топот. Недотёпа действовал ловко и стремительно, и только опыт Нотта спасал его от гибели. 

Северус бросил в Лонгботтома Петрификусом — он не хотел убивать парня. Тот увернулся. 

— Уходи! — рявкнул Нотт. — Сектумсемпра! 

Лонгботтом выставил щит. 

Северус повернулся вокруг своей оси; стены размазались, и силуэты людей, мелькнув напоследок, пропали из виду. 

***  
Томас стоял среди чёрных глянцевых стен и говорил, обращаясь к кому-то невидимому, но всемогущему: 

«Кто я? Чудовище? Убийца? Вы говорите, я проклят. Да, я проклят — потому что я обречён жить среди вас! Глупцы, ничтожества, вы не понимаете, что это такое — сгорать, взыскуя знания; вы живёте, чтобы жрать, сношаться и наплодить подобных вам ублюдков, вы не поймёте меня никогда, а я не пойму, каково это — быть подобным вам. Я презираю вас. Вы недалеко ушли от скота. Мне приходилось убивать, и истязать, и поднимать мёртвых из могилы, но не потому, что я жесток… я лишь хотел знать — каково это». 

Томас очнулся и мутно огляделся вокруг себя. Запах свежей крови стоял в его ноздрях. 

— Северус, — прохрипел он. — Где он?

— Вы отослали его, мой Командор, — ответил Хмури. — Нижние этажи захвачены, поднимаемся на крышу. Попробуем прорваться на мётлах. 

За дверью их окружил отряд, несколько человек в разномастных мантиях. 

— Линкей возглавляет атаку на первом этаже, — сказал Хмури на бегу. — Это их отвлечёт. 

С чердака донеслись крики. Хмури выругался и метнулся в сторону. Отряд остановился, готовясь к сражению. Томас пошатнулся, Хмури подхватил его, втащил в комнату, должно быть, одну из гостиных (от былой роскоши остался только огромный, весь в мраморных завитушках камин), и запечатал дверь заклинанием.

— Я сейчас разблокирую каминную сеть, — сказал он. 

Томас слабо улыбнулся. Каминная сеть была нарушена по всей Британии. Впрочем, мешать Аластору он не стал. Снизу доносились крики фениксовцев, разбивающих магическую стену: «Раз! Два! Три!»

— Кто-то идёт, — сказал Томас. 

— Это наши. 

— Нет. 

«Раз! Два! Три! Раз-два-три!» 

«Рас-пни! Рас-пни!» — слышалось Томасу.

Хмури обернулся к двери. 

— Пусть атакуют, — прошипел он. — Охранные чары по ним так долбанут… 

Грохот заглушил его слова. Рядом с дверью в стене появился пролом; сквозь него в комнату шагнул фениксовец. Смутно знакомое мальчишеское лицо пылало торжеством, зелёные глаза сияли. 

— Поттер, — сказал Командор, поднимая палочку. 

Рука дрожала, силуэт врага расплывался. 

Хмури швырнул Авадой. Заклятие попало в человека, вбежавшего вслед за Поттером. Тот упал, белые волосы рассыпались по грязному полу. Поттер обернулся, выражение ликования сменилось горем, потом — яростью. Мгновенно обернувшись, он смёл аврора струей пламени: такого заклинания Томас никогда не видел. 

Командор прицелился, швырнул проклятие и промахнулся. 

— Я не жду от тебя раскаяния, — сказал Поттер. — Просто сдохни. Tridencio! 

Огненный трезубец пронзил тело, отозвавшись чудовищной болью в каждом нерве; запахло палёным, волосы на голове мгновенно сгорели, запылала одежда. На миг заклинание образовало между Томасом и его убийцей ментальный канал, и Томас направил по нему всю свою энергию, взламывая и разрушая разум врага. Поттер умер прежде, чем упал наземь. Его голова легла на грудь второго мертвеца, лица которого Томас не увидел; впрочем, он больше ничего уже не видел: пламя выжгло ему глаза. 

— Отец, почему ты не говоришь со мной больше? — крикнул он. Слова беззвучно вырывались из обугленной ямы рта. — Отец! Почему ты меня оставил?! 

Всё его тело превратилось в огонь, а затем мир погас, как свеча.

***  
Небо заволокли сизые тучи, пошёл дождь. Он затушил огонь, кое-где ещё плясавший по обугленным стропилам. Струйки воды прочерчивали грязные полоски на закопченном фасаде некогда блистательного Малфой-мэнора. 

На верхних этажах было тихо, здесь не осталось ничего, кроме магии, ещё витающей в воздухе, пепла, почерневших человеческих тел и запаха горелого мяса. 

Проводник мёртвых уже увёл души за ту грань, где их ожидает иное существование, а здесь только капли падали на растрескавшиеся камни, и некому было увидеть тело Томаса Снейпа-Риддла, лежавшее в двух шагах от тела его убийцы. На обугленной руке осталась оплавленная печатка, на которой с трудом можно было различить Фортуну, вертящую свое колесо. 

По первому этажу дома группами бродили люди в изодранных запачканных плащах с потускневшей вышивкой феникса на спине. 

— Эй, Маркус, нашли кого-нибудь? — окликнул высокий темнокожий маг молодого мужчину, возглавлявшего команду из трёх человек. 

— Мы — нет. Но в подвале Уизли обнаружили кого-то под завалами. Откапывают. Мы оставили им в помощь Гая Петтигрю — там нет-нет, да инфери откуда-то вылазят. 

— Мистер Шеклболт, вы ведь сейчас из Хогвартса? Не знаете, как там Невилл Лонгботтом? — кареглазая девушка умоляюще смотрела на мага. 

— Мисс Паркинсон, — Шеклболт тяжело вздохнул, — надежда есть всегда, но в этом случае она ничтожна. Над Невиллом сейчас колдует мадам Помфри. Ищите выживших. Проверьте ещё раз нижний этаж, его зачистили от грязнокровок, так что неприятных сюрпризов быть не должно, но палочки из рук не выпускайте! 

— Кормак, ты помнишь, как мы тут играли? — всхлипнув, спросила Пэнси, когда они спускались в холл по парадной лестнице. 

Когда-то она сияла белым мрамором, а сейчас им приходилось огибать груды обломков и перебираться через расколотые ступени. 

— Поднимемся наверх, а? Вдруг Гарри и Драко живы, и им нужна помощь? 

— Паркинсон, ты спятила! — напустился на неё Маркус Флинт. — Приказ Дамблдора — на верхние этажи ни ногой! Там сырая магия будет действовать ещё дня три. Хочешь, чтобы тебя, как Сьюзи Боунс, — в ошмётки? 

— Меня сейчас вывернет от этого запаха! Мы уже столько часов тут бродим, и всё без толку. 

— Заткнись, хорошо? — сказал Флинт. — Можно подумать, мне тут нравится. На вот повязку, мадам Помфри дала. Запах асфодели читстолилейной, отшибает любую вонь. 

Девушка надела повязку. 

— Мне всех так жалко! — простонала вдруг она. — Я же их знала! Зачем они ушли к Командору? 

— Тихо! Там человек, — шёпотом воскликнул Кормак. 

Все сразу замолчали и, сжимая палочки, поспешили вниз. В центре холла действительно лежал человек, ничком, неловко вытянув вперёд руку. Его серый плащ не походил ни на аврорскую форму, ни на чёрные одеяния бойцов Ордена. Маги окружили его. 

— Accio палочка! 

— Без сознания или мёртв? 

— Откуда я знаю? Переверните его. 

— Глядите! Это же сальная гадина — Снейп-младший!

— Брось, этот старше лет на двадцать…

Северус уже не слышал этих слов. Его сердце остановилось.

Эпилог

Северус открыл глаза. Мгновенный ужас охватил его — ему показалось, что он ослеп. Потом в голове прояснилось, только острая игла боли засела где-то в левом виске. Боль пришлась кстати, она помогала включиться в реальность. Шея тоже болела. Немного спустя Северус понял, что Рэт, которого он придавил при падении, кусает его за шею, отчаявшись выбраться. 

Была непогожая ночь, тучи низко висели над землей. Северус очутился на пустыре; должно быть, улицу, по которой он бежал, скрываясь от погони, ещё не построили. Он лежал на мёрзлой, припорошенной снегом земле, выбросив вперёд руку с зажатым в ней хроноворотом. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и теперь Северус различал огни домов, сгрудившихся неподалеку, и силуэты деревьев, кроны которых раскачивал ветер. 

Он сделал вдох, поднялся на колени, радуясь, что надел тёплый плащ, осмотрел хроноворот. К счастью, тот оказался цел. Северус поднес его к глазам, пытаясь разглядеть дату, потом вспомнил про палочку и осветил циферблат «Lumosом». Все верно. 27 ноября 1930 года. Срок пребывания — двадцать девять лет. Северус криво улыбнулся и сунул хроноворот в карман, огляделся, почти ожидая увидеть Нотта, но, разумеется, того рядом не оказалось. Скорее всего, он погиб там, в будущем. 

Северус вздрогнул, когда колючий ветер плетью хлестнул его по глазам. Сейчас ему нужно было тихое, тёплое местечко, где он бы мог спокойно обдумать свое положение. Он аппарировал на Диагон-аллею, напугав пожилую ведьму, которая куда-то тащилась посреди ночи; вздрогнув от хлопка, старуха нелепо махнула огромной сумкой и побрела прочь, бормоча под нос ругательства. Подозрительного вида субъект нагнал Северуса, оглядел его с разбойничьим интересом. Северус смерил субъекта твёрдым взглядом, тот отвел глаза, цыкнул зубом и прибавил шагу. 

Северус завернул в «Дырявый котел», оглянулся, отыскивая Тома, но вместо горбуна его встретил похожий на бульдога незнакомец. Северус уставился на него с недоумением, но тут же опомнился и усмехнулся собственной ошибке. Теперь ему придётся ко многому привыкать заново. 

Хозяин «Котла» с любопытством осмотрел нового гостя и предложил ему огневиски, но Северус заказал чаю. Сейчас ему необходимо было сохранять трезвый рассудок. Хозяин принёс заказ и отошёл. В таверне в этот час почти не было посетителей. Северус сделал глоток из чашки и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла, разливающимся по телу. Умиротворение охватило его; он забыл, когда в последний раз на душе у него было так спокойно. 

Он привык к другому: лавировать между Сциллой и Харибдой, выбирая меньшее из двух зол; разрываться между долгом и чувствами… нет, ещё хуже — между чувствами и чувствами. Ведь он любил Томаса, любил, как отца, сейчас он это ясно понял — а теперь ему предстоит стать отцом Томаса! Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так ужасно. Потому что одновременно он ненавидел Командора всей душой. Когда-то тот казался Северусу воплощением благородства, силы, великодушия. Но он взял свои чёртовы добродетели и вывернул их наизнанку, обернувшись исчадием ада. Это Командор предал Северуса, он предал всех, кто в него верил. Он заслужил смерть. Северус опустил голову, закрывая руками лицо. Командор, должно быть, вправду умер. Невозможно было поверить, что его больше нет. 

Впрочем… здесь его ещё нет. 

Вот оно. Здесь Командора нет. И, возможно, здесь его никогда не будет. Есть маленький Том Риддл, живущий в своем приюте и ведать не ведающий про Северуса Снейпа, который за чашкой остывшего чая решает его судьбу, а заодно и свою. 

Ведь теперь Северус действительно оказался предоставлен сам себе. Только от него зависит, выполнит ли он данное обещание. Командор не хотел, чтобы маленький Том начинал новую жизнь в нужде. Мешочек с галлеонами оттягивал карман сюртука. Северус не был уверен, что в Институте Алхимии примут эмигранта из Европы, однако рекомендации, сработанные искусниками того же отдела, были так хороши, что без работы он не останется. Перед ним явственно замаячил призрак беззаботной, не обременённой никакими обязательствами жизни. Если подумать — разве это не счастье: ложась спать, знать наверняка, что будет с тобой завтра?

Если он усыновит Тома, то уверенность в завтрашнем дне останется лишь мечтой. Ему вечно будет видеться зло за спиной мальчишки. Северус всегда будет его подозревать. Будет искать черты Командора в маленьком личике, прислушиваться к тонкому мальчишескому голоску, ожидая услышать в нем знакомые повелительные ноты, взвешивать каждый его поступок, каждое сказанное слово… невыносимо. И он найдёт всё это; эти черты не могут не проявиться. По мере того, как Том будет расти, он все больше будет напоминать Командора. Он будет превращаться в Командора. Но неужели зло может быть заложено в человеке от природы? 

Северус поднялся из-за стола, спросил у хозяина счёт и был приятно поражён тем, как мало с него взяли. 

— Только подумать, как подскочили цены в наше время! — пробормотал он, и снова ему пришлось напомнить себе, что теперь его время — именно это. 

К слову, о времени. Северус взглянул на часы. Наверное, будет странно, если он появится в приюте в семь утра? Впрочем, всё равно. 

— Мне нужно в маггловский Лондон, — сказал он хозяину. 

Тот кивнул, не отрываясь от газеты. Северус мельком взглянул на заголовок. Старый добрый «Пророк». 

Оказавшись на улице, Северус отряхнулся, затолкал Рэта поглубже под плащ, постоял немного, собираясь с мыслями. Наверное, ему придется взять такси. Он сомневался, что сумеет добраться до приюта самостоятельно. 

Он завернул за угол и едва не попал под лошадь, тащившую тележку с молоком. 

— Простите, сэр, — извинился возчик. 

Северус махнул рукой, отскакивая на тротуар. Скрипнули тормоза. Рядом остановился чёрный старомодный седан. 

— Сэр? — из машины высунулась голова в фуражке. 

— Да-да, — Северус оглянулся. 

К нему не спеша приближался констебль. Какой-то бродяга, засунув руки в карманы рваного пальто, разглядывал Северуса, то и дело сплевывая на тротуар. 

— Это такси?

— Да, сэр.

— Я иностранец, — объяснил Северус. 

— Я вижу, сэр.

— Вот как? — Северус пришёл в себя и одарил таксиста своим фирменным взглядом, приводившим сотрудников «Братства» в благоговейный трепет. 

Таксист поправил фуражку, выбрался из машины и открыл перед Северусом дверцу автомобиля. 

Констебль похлопал бродягу по плечу.

— Пошли, приятель. Нечего тут.

— А чё я сделал-то? — заныл оборванец.

В машине непривычно и неприятно пахло бензином. Северус назвал адрес, откинулся на мягкие подушки сиденья и задумался. 

«Что-то пошло неправильно, — подумал он. — Что-то было упущено в воспитании Томаса. Я должен сделать так, чтобы на этот раз его жизнь сложилась иначе». 

— Приехали, сэр. 

Северус расплатился, вышел из машины. Чугунные ворота были заперты. Оглядевшись, он открыл их «Аллохоморой». Унылое квадратное здание даже отдалённо не напоминало Азкабан, однако чувствовался в нем некий тюремный дух. Похоже, в этом заведении с детишками не церемонились. Северус был сторонником дисциплины, но ему было неприятно, что маленькому Тому приходится жить здесь. 

Северус пересёк пустой дворик и остановился, не решаясь подняться на крыльцо. На нос упало что-то холодное. Северус поднял глаза. С неба сыпалась снежная крупа. Поднялся ветер, взъерошил волосы. От холода заломило лоб и виски. 

Что делать? Надо повернуться, уйти прочь от этого убогого здания и предоставить событиям идти своим чередом. Но нет, он не мог. Он не умел нарушать клятв, данных тем, кого он любил. Значит, ему придется забрать Тома и растить его, будто сына. 

На миг Северус ощутил отчаяние: у него не было своих детей, и он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как надлежит их воспитывать. Он вообще не считал себя хорошим педагогом. Он не любил своих учеников, и они отвечали ему равной нелюбовью. Томаса, маленького Тома, ему придется полюбить, иначе провал его миссии предрешён. Уж лучше убить мальчика сразу. Командор подал ему идею. Разве это не решило бы проблему раз и навсегда? 

Северус шагнул к крыльцу и снова остановился в смятении. Ветер толкал его в спину, гнал вперёд, но именно сейчас спешка грозила обернуться бедой — не только для него, но и для множества других людей. Как трудно принимать решения, когда они касаются не только тебя самого! 

Принять на душу грех, убить маленького Томаса, который никогда не будет носить фамилию «Снейп» — и сам Северус станет свободным навеки; не будет больше смертей, не будет кровавой вакханалии, в которой закружило его страну. Ремус останется жив. 

Северус поднес ко рту закоченевшие пальцы, отогревая их дыханием. Представил, как они смыкаются на тонкой мальчишеской шее, и вздрогнул. 

Снег валил всё гуще. 

Нет, он не предаст Командора ещё раз. Он исполнит свою клятву и сделает все, на что способен. На душе сделалось легко: решение было принято, неопределённость исчезла. 

Северус взбежал по обледеневшим ступенькам и взялся за дверную ручку. 

Сейчас он встретится с Томасом снова. Но это будет уже совсем другая история. 

конец

Примечания:  
Портун — в римской мифологии бог дверей, запоров и гаваней

Faust — нем. «кулак»

Tridencio — от лат. trident — трезубец

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Томас Снейп побеждает Фортуну](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579729) by [Svengaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly)




End file.
